The Hero's Villain
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Rensuke, wanting to keep his cousin safe from the darkness of the world, vows to change the world for the better against powerful foes, and gather strong allies, however on a faithful day, he comes across two unique and very different girls that will change his life in ways that he didn't expect.
1. Prologue part one!

**So yeah, here's the My Hero Academia story~ First I'd like to thank everyone who voted on the poll, and in reviews! Check out the bottom for more details about this story among other things, otherwise I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, all rights goes to respective owners, I only own my oc, and any others that could appear in this story!**

**Well, time to get on with the story!**

* * *

**Prologue part one!**

Early in the morning, it had just turned about 8.30 in the morning, two people were walking down a mostly deserted road together, casually having a conversation with one another.

One was a young fair skinned, average height boy, around the age of 14. His golden blonde and turquoise blue hair seemingly wove together like a wave crashing into each other that came down just past his ears, his bangs were pushed to the right hand side, giving a sweeping look to his hair, with a single black design in his hair that looked like a cats face, with his baby blue eyes, a slim figure, wearing Japanese boys uniform, with a golden blazer, a white dress shirt underneath it, and black pants. His shoes looked like ordinary running shoes.

The other was a blonde haired girl, who was relatively petite, her hair is a pale, dirty ash-blonde and is styled into two messy buns, numerous wild strands sticking out at all angles from their centers and where they're fastened, a straight fringe and two chin-length side bangs to frame her face. She wore the girls version of the uniform that the boy wore, right down to the golden blazer, and even similar type of shoes.

The girl played with a lock of her hair, glancing at the boys direction.

"So, what's the agenda for today?"

"Actually, I want to think about getting some allies."

Himiko looked on with a cute expression on her face.

"Allies huh Ren-kun, that would be nice~"

Rensuke, or Ren to Himiko, tilted his head to the side.

"I thought so, considering what we're up against some...very strong people."

"So, why are we here anyway?"

Rensuke adopted a smile.

"You see, there's a guy around here apart of a group, kidnapping people for an organization, innocents are being injected with a drug called Trigger, and made to go on a rampage, and that's causing problems for...that man, so I've been tasked to take him down. Hopefully, shouldn't take long."

"Ooh right, I see~ Sure, we can do that~ But, how are we going to find him?"

She smiled out, as Rensuke aimed his hands upwards. From the sky, a cloud began to glow, and water began to rain down from the sky, but in a localized area. Himiko took out an umbrella, placing it above both of their heads.

"This guy works around here supposedly, so by creating this rain along with connecting droplets to the cloud with a thin piece of water, I'll be able to tell disturbances within the rain, and then we'll go and see if we're lucky. Though doing this, is quite difficult so I can't keep going for long."

"Damn that's cool~"

Himiko whistled as she and Rensuke walked forward.

For about five minutes, nothing happened, Rensuke didn't feel anyone in the rain, and wondered if he was going to...

But then about seven minutes into it, he felt a disturbance in the rain, and his face grew.

"Someone's here."

Rensuke and Himiko took off running down the road, following the disturbance in the rain.

They went down a small alleyway, leading onto a deserted road, and they both looked for the person...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

A scream rang out throughout the area, alerting both Rensuke, and Himiko to the sound.

Looking towards the location, they saw that down an alleyway, a young woman was trying to be dragged into it. Because the area was relatively deserted, he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Oi!"

Rensuke shot forward at lightning speed, crossing the distance in seconds, and delivered a hard kick to the man's face who wore ripped jeans and a shirt along with carrying a briefcase, slamming him away from the young woman who dropped down to the ground. Himiko casually strolled forward, and lowered her body to the side of the young woman.

"It's okay, we're here now~"

She soothed in the weird way that Himiko could, as Rensuke took a step forward.

"You're not getting your hands on her..."

"Hey Ren-kun, he was on the news the other day for attacking that convenience store, and injuring a lot of people. He's a bad man~"

Himiko informed, the man narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Tch, so you think you can stop me, think again!"

He rushed forward, with his arms suddenly increasing in strength, swinging a fist for Rensuke, who pulled back, and at the same time blasted some water forward, which slammed against the man's body, forcing him away from the others, and skating down the alleyway, slamming his body against a dumpster, as Rensuke exhaled.

"Seems like he's the one, matches the description I had heard about. Look after that woman, I'm going after this guy."

Himiko saluted him, as Rensuke took off running down the alleyway, the man narrowed his eyes, and took off running away from Rensuke, while Himiko swayed left and right without a worry. The woman in question before Himiko seemed perplexed by what was happening, but she was grateful to being saved by Rensuke.

* * *

Deeper within the city, panic ensued as a Villain who was huge giant was causing panic on the place who had a horse head, and a body dwarfing most people, while bystanders watched on from the side.

By the border that had been set up by a Hero known as Backdraft, was a young girl. She seemed to be around the same age he was, albeit with black and green outlined hair. The hair went down her back, stopping at the middle of her back, with her green eyes, and even having some freckles on her face. She had a modest sized bust despite her height.

She shouted things like "Ooh my God! It's Kamui Woods!" while looking at the fight happening.

However, she didn't realize that something was about to change.

"Hey, look out!"

A young boys voice came from behind her, giving her a jump.

She looked back to see a man running at her with what seemed to be a blade in hand.

She pulled backwards, but she tripped over, falling into a sitting position, and stared on as the knife neared her body.

The Hero's began to panic, and tried to help...

But before the man could reach her, a dome of water was formed around her, blocking off the knife from touching her, accompanied by a large burst of it which ripped through the knife, and blasted him away from the young girl. He went over her head, and landed in the street, where the other Villain attack was going on.

Izumi's eyes blinked several times, before witnessing the water dome around her disappearing, and saw Rensuke moving closer, reaching the young girl, and bent down towards her.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Izumi couldn't do anything other than shyly shook her head.

The boy gave a cheery smile, and ran past her.

He then went towards the Villain, placing a finger out towards him.

"Give up, now."

"Heh, as if you little bastard!"

The Villain replied, so the boy flipped a hand through his hair.

"Alright then, lets do this!"

He rushed forward, and went to blast water at him, when he began running away once more, so the boy chased after him.

The girl noticed him running forward, where the original Villain was aiming their fist towards the young boy.

"E-Excuse me! T-That's dangerous!"

"Sorry, I'm in a rush!"

The boy called back to her casually.

The girl however ran forward towards the boy, while the Hero Backdraft shouted "No, stop! It's dangerous!" but she didn't care, and continued running for him, when making it to him, grabbed his hand, blind siding him.

"W-What are you doing?"

He muttered, turning back to the young girl.

"It's too dangerous! You can't chase him!"

The boy tilted his head in a cutesy manner, which made the young girl blush slightly.

"You're worried about me?"

"Y-Yes..."

The girl didn't have a choice but to answer with the truth, the boy however seemed curious.

"Say, what's your name?"

"I-Izumi Midoriya...w-what's yours?"

"Rensuke. Now, I have to go, goodbye Izumi-chan~"

He then began walking forward once more, but as he got near the Villain, his eyes turned back to Izumi who looked on with worry. During that time, the Villain's giant hand was turned towards him, and thrusted downwards.

"W-Watch out!"

Rensuke continued to smile and bent his neck upwards, as water erupted out of his hand, Izumi watched with dazzling surprise as the water blasted at the Villains torso, nailing him so hard that he was pushed back on his feet, skidding across the ground, hitting a nearby building, and letting out a cry from the pain he felt.

"Haaaaaaaaaaah! Now try my Super Move!"

While the Villain had been forced back, Mt Lady, a giant with blonde hair, came in with a flying kick, and slammed it right against the face of the Villain, the pressure of the kick brought the beast off of the ground and smashing towards the ground, while Izumi looked on.

Izumi looked wide eyed that he managed to stop the Villain with a single attack of water.

The young girl watched with confused eyes.

She didn't even know what to think about that.

It was very strange.

But in her eyes, it was also very cool to see someone be able to stop a Villain like that while seemingly in a hurry.

* * *

Rensuke continued chasing after the Villain who's eyes widened when seeing Rensuke gaining ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Most would just give up!"

"Sorry, but you're not getting away."

"Trust me, I am!"

The Villain saw a car nearby, so he grabbed it with his strength, throwing it at Rensuke.

Rensuke casually manipulated the water of his to blast the car away from him, without stopping his momentum.

"Are you making a fool out of me?!"

"No, I'm trying to stop you from doing these activities."

Rensuke then cupped one hand, forming what seemed to be a condensed ball of water, which he threw forward, shooting off like an arrow, and slammed against the Villain, bringing him off his feet, skidding across the floor, but despite receiving some injuries, the man got back to his feet, and took off running, albeit in a limp now.

The Villains eyes went back to see the boy chasing after him at high speeds.

"Stay away from me!"

"No, sorry, can't do that."

Rensuke added as they rounded a corner onto a mostly abandoned street. However, Rensuke saw that heading from the opposite direction, there was an ash blonde haired girl around his age with a modest sized chest, bigger than Izumi's who he saw before, and wearing a middle school girls uniform who's name was Katsuki, who also held a scowl on her face.

"Excuse me! You're in danger!"

Rensuke warned her, by shouting as loud as he could.

Katsuki's eyes turned back to see the Villain charging for her, believing that he could use this chance to get her, so Rensuke wouldn't try and harm him.

Katsuki scowled as he came closer, clutching her hands together, and yelled "Get lost already bastard!" and thrusted her hands forward, which seemed to set off a decent sized explosion, which caught Rensuke by surprise, as the Villain was blasted away from her, slamming against the ground in a huff.

"W-Whoa, she has an explosion power, and it seems strong." Rensuke also noticed that the sludge Villain was reforming above Katsuki's head. "Up above you!"

Rensuke warned, so the girl looked, and saw the man coming forward. She went to use her Quirk to explode him away, when he took out what seemed to be two discs, throwing them at Katsuki at high speeds, so she used her Quirk to explode them away from her, but that gave the man time to get close to her, and aim a fist for her body.

"Shit!"

Rensuke saw that the girl was going to be in danger, so he formed water below his foot, which propelled him forward as if he was on a jet ski in the water, dove for the girl, knocking her away from the man's attack, protecting the young girl.

"Seriously, you are annoying!"

"Sorry, but that's what we have to do."

Rensuke watched as the man took off running once more.

"Oi, you're on top of me, get off!"

Rensuke looked down and saw that he was on top of Katsuki's body. She stared up at him with a mixture of annoyance, and confusion, taking in his facial features, among other things to do with that, before he pulled up, and off her body.

"Sorry about that, I hope you're okay."

"I didn't need you to save me!"

She complained, but Rensuke continued to smile.

"I'm sure you didn't. You have a very powerful Quirk."

Rensuke complimented, while Katsuki showed a slightly superior smile.

"Of course."

"However, it isn't always about the strength of your Quirk. Remember, the Quirk is strong, but it's how you use it is what makes it great."

Katsuki was baffled by that, and saw that he took off running.

She pondered what the hell was going on.

She didn't know what his deal was, but seeing that he was chasing the Villain, she thought that he was mad...but she was intrigued. It seemed like he knew what he was doing, so she followed after him.

* * *

Rensuke eventually arrived at the place the Villain had ran too, seeing that there were several Villains around him, the leader who Rensuke had chased gave a dirty smirk.

"Sorry boy, but you're outgunned now. You've got a powerful Quirk, how about coming with me?"

Rensuke looked at the Villains before him, and cracked his neck side to side.

"Sorry, I'm with someone else."

The leader stepped forward, his eyes angrily going to Rensuke.

"Is that so? Then I'll take you away from that person!"

Rensuke placed his hand forward, and water began to form as the leader reached into his briefcase...

But Rensuke's water shot out, slamming against the briefcase, knocking it out of his hand, forcing it to skid across the ground, and underneath a car.

"You little..."

"Sorry, but you're not getting Triggered now, huh."

Katsuki made it from behind him, and watched as Rensuke's hand placed itself onto the ground. From his hand, water began to erupt forward, which turned into a large wave of water. It was as high as a building, and it looked rather dense. Katsuki stared at it with widened eyes, seeing the water crashing down and swept up a good number of the Villains, hitting them against nearby houses, and cars, knocking them out.

Rensuke breathed out slowly, murmuring "That took some power..." while Katsuki was in a state of disbelief.

Seeing what he had just done, made her question her own abilities, Rensuke glanced behind him, hearing a small noise, and saw Katsuki once more.

"Why did you follow me? It's dangerous."

"Because you're chasing a Villain! What if you died you idiot?!"

"I wouldn't-"

Before he could finish, a monster looking man came swinging down with his fists, smashing up the ground into chunks, so Rensuke leaped up into the air, as sharp pieces of the earth came out, surprising Katsuki who watched the boy leap between the ground pieces at some kind of near superhuman speed.

"_S-Shit, is he using some kind of speed enhancement Quirk? He's fast..._"

The boy landed on a car, as a man with a hammer and lightning dripping off of it hit the car, and sent electricity through it, forcing Rensuke backwards, and spinning until he reached the ground, where the leader threw a manhole cover at Rensuke at super speed, the boy leaning his neck to the side, receiving a cut to his cheek, due to the speed.

"You cut me, that's not nice."

"Crafty kid, it wont save you."

Rensuke glanced behind him to see the girl, then towards the three members that had gathered together. The lightning user, the beast user, and the strength enhancement user. He knew that he had knocked out the laser user, and everyone else within the complex.

"You wanna fight, fine. But, don't involve a civilian."

"She became involved the instant that she stood on this battlefield."

"Sounds like you're, triggered."

Rensuke gave a small joke, which enraged the leader, and his remaining members.

"Die! Both of you!"

The leader thrusted his hand forward, so the giant rushed forward. Rensuke thought that he was going to be attacked, so he readied himself, only to realize that the enemy was going for Katsuki instead.

Because she wasn't expecting it, she extended her hand to use her Quirk, only for Rensuke to grab her, and toss her into the air as he was propelled by his water by his feet, while he received a punch to his stomach, forcing bile out of his mouth, skidding across the ground, but didn't stop and returned to his feet, albeit with pain on his face.

"What are you doing you idiot?! You just got punched!"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Rensuke created a dome of water for the girl to land on, catching her falling body and burst, dropping her harmlessly to the ground.

"A water Quirk. What can you do with that?"

"Maybe I'll tell you later." He chuckled as a member of the Villains group came running towards them. "Stand back!"

Rensuke rushed forward while the girl watched, intrigued by what she was seeing.

He came close to the man who thrusted his giant fists at him at incredible speeds, which Rensuke dodged out of the way of expertly, while the lightning hammer user came up and swung for him, Rensuke's spine bent backwards, the hammer going overhead, while the leader appeared from above, aiming his strength for Rensuke, so Rensuke span around once kicking off the ground, a small vortex of water appeared around him, acting like a barrier, taking the hit for him, allowing Rensuke to slide out of the way, only for the giant to appear beside him once more, as did the lightning hammer user.

"Geez, you guys don't let up."

"You are causing enough problems!"

The giant went to attack, as did the lightning hammer user when Rensuke's finger rose upwards, the lightning hammer user saw water running from the hammer, all the way to the giant, and tried to deactivate his Quirk, but it was too late, shocking the giant as the water wrapped around the body of the giant, as the hammer came for Rensuke, who simply pushed his body back with his water bursting before him, the hammer that looked rather heavy smashed against the giants body, impressing Katsuki with what Rensuke had just done.

"_Damn, he used them against each other. Knowing all three together were powerful, he's been using their Quirks against the other so expertly. Who the hell is this guy? For sure though, he's quite tactical in battle, and his Quirk seems strong..._"

While the man was woozy from the shocking he receive, he jumped up, delivering a swift kick to the man's face, propelled at his foot by his water, slamming him away from Rensuke, right towards the leader of the group, who bent his body to avoid the body of his fellow Villain, while the lightning hammer user raised his hammer, and focused his lightning.

"Lightning Hammer Strike!"

The man hit the ground with the electricity, which poured out like an overcharge, going right for Rensuke who grimaced, knowing if he was hit with that, he'd be in trouble.

However, before he could be touched, Rensuke blew himself up into the air with water.

"_I need to finish this off quickly. _"

He thought to himself, aiming his hand downwards, forming a dome of water around his palm, firing it off towards the lightning user, hitting the ground before him, catching the lightning he was releasing.

He then sent the water with electricity towards the leader, so the electric user turned off his Quirk, allowing Rensuke to appear behind him with a burst of water, placing his hand to the back of the man, murmuring "Hydro Blast!" and from his hand, a strong torrent of water burst outwards, catching up the hammer user, blasting him right for the leader, who dodged once more, hitting the ground hard, and knocked him out, while Rensuke briefly shocked himself, to make sure his water didn't overwhelm him.

"Then there was one."

"Don't be cocky!"

The leader snapped, only for Rensuke to twitch his eyebrows.

"No, I'm not cocky, I'm simply saving your future victims. You're a monster, trust me, I know something about monsters."

Rensuke stated it as if he was talking normally, but also held conviction within his voice.

The leaders eyes burned red, and took a manhole cover, launching it at Rensuke while yelling "Die!" but Rensuke back-flipped high into the air, the girl watched with surprise as his body managed to avoid manhole with speed, then he landed on his feet, while her eyes were drawn towards his bent over body, briefly looking at his butt, before Rensuke turned towards her with a smile, in turn causing her to scowl.

Rensuke shot forward like a bullet with water propelling him from behind, so the leader launched manhole covers like they were going out of style, all at hyper speeds, forcing Rensuke to leap onto a nearby car, then jump into the air as manhole cover ripped through the steel like a buzzsaw, Rensuke landing on the floor with a roll where the leader threw what seemed to be a curved manhole cover that would catch his body, but without missing a beat, Rensuke in the roll, pushed off the ground, avoiding being diced up.

The girl watched him evade, and gain distance on the man, and she couldn't help but be impressed by what she had seen.

"_Definitely, I have to know more about this guy, he's strong. If he's around my age and this strong..._"

Then Rensuke got to the leader, who took out two spiked clubs, swinging them for Rensuke, who slid between them, which pierced the ground, and uprooted some of it, while Rensuke jumped, spinning, and allowed the momentum along with water fueling his speed, delivered a slam against his face, then released water pressure right in his face, forcing the man to skid backwards, while throwing his club at Rensuke.

"Alright then, I didn't want to resort to this, but I can't waste anymore time." His hands coated themselves with water, and he placed his hands on the ground. "Crashing Wave!"

From the point on the ground, Katsuki was deadly surprised as a localized wave of water erupted outwards. Because of the size, and strength, the leader tried to dodge it rather than attack it, but the wave caught him up since it took up half of the street along with the club that was thrown at Rensuke, catching up the man and washed him down the street, and the force of the water wave slammed against the building right at the back, the impact of the blow rendered the man unconscious, while he moved his hands, and Katsuki watched as the water became harder, trapping the enemies within the substance itself, they couldn't move their limbs or anything.

"_That's a strong Quirk, not only summoning water, but can change it from watery to a harder substance to trap enemies, and might be able to do more than that...heh, he's definitely powerful. I don't know who this guy is, but he's definitely someone I want to fight._"

Katsuki couldn't help but admire what she had seen.

While she wasn't sure what to make of Rensuke, she definitely knew he was powerful, and she liked that.

Rensuke panted, as he turned back to Katsuki.

However, he then received a phone-call from Himiko.

[Hey Ren-kun, the woman's safe, called police and told them what happened, what should I do?]

"We'll regroup later, I just need to take care of some stuff here."

[Alright then~ See you later, I'm going shopping.]

Rensuke laughed as he moved forward.

He stopped in front of Katsuki who just stared at him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that, you got your face cut, aren't you in pain?"

"I'm used to it." He revealed dryly, while hearing sirens in the background. "I guess the police are coming now."

"Yeah, seems so."

"Sorry about catching you up in that, I tried to lead the Villain away from people."

Rensuke apologetically spoke to Katsuki who scowled at him.

"I was just taking a short cut anyway, it doesn't matter. Now tell me what the hell that was even about before I freaking explode you!"

Rensuke had to admit that the aggressive tone she used wasn't so bad in his ears.

"I did say I'd explain huh?"

"Damn right, now start talking or I'll explode you from behind!"

Rensuke let out a chuckle at her words.

"Yeah, that guy was trying to drag a woman off the street, and I didn't have time to call Hero's or anything, so I had to save her from being...God knows what he would have done to her."

Katsuki was surprised that he had said that, but she understood.

"So, you were protecting someone."

"Yes, that's right." Rensuke cocked his head back to her. "So, what's your name?"

The girl slit her eyes.

"What's yours first?"

"Rensuke."

"Rensuke huh. Should change it to reckless idiot."

"Maybe so~ I told mine, so what's your name?"

Since he revealed his, she thought she might as well reveal her own.

"Katsuki."

"So, Katsuki-chan-"

"When did I say you could call me Katsuki-chan?!"

She roared at him, but he kept his smile on his face.

"You didn't, but I think it's cute~"

Rensuke shrugged, and then the police along with Hero's came.

Quickly explaining the situation, Rensuke was talked to about using his Quirk but also was praised for saving people, as seen within the open area where other big fight with the Villain was happening along with how the Villains arrested had been on the polices radar for a while, the police then arrested the Villains, and Rensuke just smiled all the way through it.

Katsuki couldn't figure out what Rensuke's deal was, she knew something about him was...different, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Well, this is it, goodbye Katsuki-chan." Katsuki watched as he went to turn...but then turned towards her with an innocent smile. "By the way, I couldn't help but notice that you were looking at my butt before...is there a reason for that?"

Katsuki growled, and went to punch him, but he pulled his head back, avoiding it.

"You shut up! I wasn't even doing that! Now get out of here before I kill you!"

"You're quite passionate."

"You want to see passion? I'll show you some damn passion!"

"I'd like to see that." Rensuke pulled closer with an innocent look in his eyes. "Goodbye Katsuki-chan~"

"Wait a second!" Rensuke paused as Katsuki stared at him. "You're strong, I want to fight against you sometime. You also protected me. That kinda pisses me off, but seeing your strength...there's no one in my school that's able to come close to challenging me, so fighting against you, would be a challenge and show how strong I am. I'm going to U.A so I'll definitely have to face you to grow even stronger to destroy my enemies!"

Rensuke gave a smile, and took out paper, and a pen. She watched with intrigue as he wrote something down and gave it to her.

"Well, if you ever wanna meet, I'm usually at that hospital between three and four everyday, so come and see me if you want. I have to admit, I like your mentality about improving yourself, your no nonsense attitude and wanting to be strong. But, there are plenty of people stronger than I am, I'm going to keep improving." A beeping went off from his phone, so he picked it up, and looked at the message. "Anyway, I've got to go Katsuki-chan."

"What did I say about using my first name with that suffix?!"

"I like it though."

He innocently spoke, causing her eyes to burn holes into him.

"Ugggggh! I'll explode you the next we meet! I'll beat you, even if you try and flood me, got it?!"

"Got it. Goodbye for now~"

Rensuke then began running away, Katsuki watching him go down the street at a good speed.

She thought about what the hell just happened, and who she had just met.

She couldn't wrap her head around it, but she had met someone strong, someone she definitely wanted to fight against as he was her age, and showed impressive abilities, that definitely was something she liked to see.

Rensuke rounded a corner, and directed his eyes to the sky once making sure he was alone. From up above, the briefcase came flowing down on a small platform of water, and landed in his hand, and he continued walking along as if he was having a normal day.

* * *

Later on, he returned to his home, and opened the door, to reveal a semi normal looking house. It had normal chairs, and a couch in the living room, along with a television.

He called "Himiko-chan, you here?" but he didn't get a reply, so he shrugged, and sat down, looking over the stuff that they had gotten beforehand.

He placed a hand to his eyes, and opened them wide, taking out what seemed to be coloured contacts, revealing his true eye colour. The colour, or rather colours, looked like a rainbow within his eyes including light blue, followed by purple, pink, red, light green and light yellow, swirling inwards, and gave off a small glow.

He took the briefcase, opening it up to reveal several vials of the drug Trigger.

"So this is Trigger huh?" Rensuke mused, taking out the vial, and rubbed it with his fingers. "Something like this, used by Villains...maybe I could make a way to cancel out the effects of Trigger in case people use it to try and kill people..." As he spoke to himself, the door opened to reveal Himiko with a bunch of bags in her hands. "What did you get?"

"Lots of stuff~" Himiko skipped to the living room. "Hehehehe, it's so beautiful, I got so many knives, and stabbing weapons. Ooh yeah, this will be good for me for a while~" Himiko placed a finger to her chin, seeing Rensuke's expression. "So, what happened with the Villain?"

"Police came, and arrested him, he had friends, took care of them. They didn't say much to me, besides saying that using Quirks in public is dangerous, but a bunch of people saw me saving them so they thanked me."

"I see. Oh, you got Trigger? What you gonna do? Take some?"

"No, I'm not going to take any. However, I am going to study it. But there's a limited supply here, I'll have to find out what this stuff is made out of first, if I can understand this drug, I should be able to make something to counteract the effects of Trigger with some time to work on it thanks to my training from the evil doctor, and reverse the process of Trigger, if someone powerful uses it then it could be disastrous, I know it only lasts for a short period, but someone could die in that short period so if possible I want to try and make it so it can be reversed immediately...either way, it's going to be quite fun~"

Rensuke gave a peppy smile, looking excited for the challenge ahead.

Himiko cocked an eyebrow up.

"I see, sounds like you're gonna be busy."

"Perhaps, but it isn't my main priority right now."

"Speaking of priorities, what we were discussing before about allies."

"We do need to gather allies, we need to increase our strength before making any moves...though if it is possible, I'd like Gentle Criminal on our group."

Himiko blinked in mild confusion, tilting her head to Rensuke who nodded with a smile on his face.

"Gentle Criminal? Really?"

"Haha, what can I say? He's weird, and cheesy, but I quite like him, so I thought he'd be good. I am an avid watcher of his videos, damn guy makes good content. I follow him on social media~" Himiko gave a bemused look on her face. "I'm going to get some lunch, I'm hungry. Want to come?"

Himiko shook her head.

"Naaaah, I'm gonna relax~"

Rensuke bowed his head.

"I'll be back after four."

"You're gonna go and see her?"

Rensuke adopted a smile.

"Where else would I be?"

Himiko couldn't refute that, and watched him walk away.

"So, it's cool if I find recruits?"

"Sure, but be careful."

Rensuke replied to Himiko, leaving her alone.

* * *

In the afternoon, Izumi was walking back home after a day of thinking about Rensuke, and what he did. How crazy it seemed for him to just walk out in the middle of a Villains attack, and even then, having a Villain actually stop their attack on his water blast alone.

She overlooked the book she had in her arms, and how it was slightly charred, thanks to a certain someone within her class.

As she was walking through the city, she was surprised what she saw.

It was Rensuke, surrounded by a bunch of kids, and he was performing tricks with his water Quirk.

He used it to lift up people, and suspend them in the air with a small stream of water, Izumi's face curled upwards, and walked over, watching on as he did water tricks which made the kids clap their hands together.

"Hehe, thank you, thank you very much~"

Rensuke sang out, as he continued doing some more water tricks.

Others began watching, even some Pro Hero's watched him using his water Quirk in unique ways, like blowing bubbles by cupping his hands together and blowing into his water, they found it rather entertaining.

But when he was done, Izumi summoned her strength, pushing forward, and got close, while he turned, and grinned.

"I'm so glad you came through here~"

Izumi wore surprise on her face.

"Y-You were expecting me?"

"I was hoping to see you, I wanted to thank you." Izumi drew a confused expression. "The police told me that you said I had protected you. They didn't scold me for that, so I had to thank you."

"No that's no trouble... I wanted to thank you for it actually..."

"Hehe, you don't have too. I'm sorry I endangered you, I was trying to protect people, and lead that guy away from people. I'm not used to interacting with people so thank you, and goodbye~"

Rensuke went to turn, when Izumi stopped him.

"Wait, I just...I'm glad that you're here because...erm, if you have the time...can I talk to you?"

Rensuke's bemused eyes lifted.

"Why would you want to talk to me?"

He leaned against a nearby wall while Izumi stood before him.

"Because...erm, you're...erm...well, I just thought you were...erm, how to say it... You were...fearless with the Villain this morning...I just haven't been able to figure out why you walked out in front of a Villain...and when saving me from that Villain...I just saw you looking calm."

"Because I wasn't afraid. I judged his ability based on what I saw with the other Pro's, and knew I'd be able to handle it." His eyes went over the young girl from top to bottom. "So, I'm sure you've got other things to do than talk to someone like me."

"N-Not really no..."

"Friends? Clubs after school?"

Izumi shyly shook her head.

"Nothing like that...I don't have any friends..."

"Hah, I see. Well, I have...I have a...I think she's my friend~" His words bewildered Izumi. "Say Izumi-chan, can I ask you something?"

Rensuke began walking, so she followed after him.

"Yes?"

"It's just, you seem sad about something. I can see it in your eyes."

Izumi tilted her head.

"I-I do?"

Rensuke looked at the book within her hand.

"Did that get burned?"

"Hehehe, a...well, I don't know if she's my friend...but, she used her Quirk and it caught the book, and burnt it a little...though she seemed rather happy today, though she wouldn't tell me why..."

Rensuke took the book, and held it tightly in his hands.

"I see, then allow me to help you out." Rensuke allowed his water to gently brush over the burnt areas, and it seemed to be adding some water to the paper, but rather than make it soaked, it seemed to be restoring the natural water it had before to the paper to restore it back to relatively normal. "Here you go. It isn't as good as new, but it should be readable at least."

Izumi looked very pleased, flipping through the pages quickly, and saw that in fact was true.

"Y-Yes, it's quite readable. Your Quirk is amazing Rensuke-san."

"I guess, so what's your Quirk?" Izumi's eyes went down barely noticeably, Rensuke understanding immediately. "I see. You know, there's nothing wrong with being Quirkless."

"A-Ah, well of course not. I-It's just..."

"You want to be a Hero, don't you?"

"That's right..."

"Then, be one."

Izumi blinked.

"Is it that simple...?"

Rensuke nodded with a smile.

"Anything is possible. You don't have to be the strongest to be a Hero, there's plenty of people that have Quirks that don't necessarily give them physical boosts, or can be that useful in combat, yet they still are Hero's. You don't have to have an amazing Quirk to be an amazing person. If you have a good heart, then you can change someone's life. I know it sounds strange hearing that from someone with a Quirk, but even people without Quirks can save others lives."

Izumi breathed out slowly, taking the words he said to heart...but then she realized what she was doing.

_"Oh my God, I'm actually talking to a boy! A cute boy at that! And he actually is talking to me! This never happens!_" Rensuke leaned closer as her cheeks burned red. "_S-So close, I can see more of his face, and his body...he looks good in his uniform..._"

"Erm, maybe this is weird, but why are you just staring at me without saying anything?"

Izumi's face drops considerably, while the redness grows more on her cheeks.

"N-No! No reason at all! I-I just realized your eyes are blue!" Izumi mentally berated herself for that while Rensuke let out a small laugh of enjoyment. "_Great, now he's going to think I'm crazy._" Rensuke gave a bemused smile, then petted Izumi's head, making her blush even more. "...ehehe, I'm sorry, I keep going on about me, and now I'm acting weird by just staring at you...t-this is just new to me, s-so I'm really n-nervous..."

Rensuke shook his head with a kind smile.

"It's fine, it's nice hearing about normal lives for a change." Izumi cocked her head. "N-Not to say your life is mundane! It's just in my life, I tend to not have any normalcy!" His eyes landed towards an ice cream stand. "Ooh, ice cream. Want some? My treat~"

"If you're sure..."

"Of course, I don't mind~ It will be a thank you and sorry for this morning~"

Rensuke casually got her order, and went inside to get it, while she waited outside.

"Oh God, this is hard...b-but, he's speaking to me! A-And he's not looking bored, so that's a plus!"

While she waited, Himiko happened to be passing by, and saw how Izumi's eyes were on Rensuke in the shop, and drew conclusions.

Deciding to have some fun, she drunk some blood once getting around a corner, and turned into a girl from a different area so no one would recognize her.

She moved closer to Izumi, and glanced into the window.

"Hey, are you Ren-kun's girlfriend~?"

"Pft!" She did a spit take while Himiko grinned ear to ear. "N-No! I'm only talking to him! That's all!"

"I see. You know, Ren-kun's a good boy really, he likes shy girls~" Izumi's cheeks turned redder, while Himiko placed a hand on her face. "Hehe, I'd personally like to ravage Ren-kun all night long." Izumi's face turned even more redder. "I've just been lingerie shopping, and bought a cute black lacy pair. I might try and seduce him later on~"

"S-Seduce? S-So you're his girlfriend?"

"I'm his partner, it's a special relationship really. I don't expect many to understand. I also want to run my tongue across his hot, naked body." She leaned closer to Izumi, and giggled against her ear, making her bottom lip tremble. "I have an idea, how about we seduce Ren-kun together~? We could take turns with Ren-kun~"

"W-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

People stared as Izumi shouted that out, while Himiko giggled wildly.

"Hehe, two love struck girls~ Don't worry, I don't mind sharing Ren-kun with cute girls too~ And you're so adorably shy, lets have fun together with Ren-kun~"

"T-That's! I-I hardly know Rensuke-san! I-I don't have those kinds of feelings at all!"

Himiko whistled out innocently while Rensuke came out of the ice cream parlor.

"It's fine if you don't, more Ren-kun for me to touch~" Her eyes shifted to Rensuke who knew it was Himiko right away, despite the disguise. "Well, goodbye~"

Himiko skipped off, while Izumi drew a blank.

"S-So...t-that girl..."

"Heeeh, she's a complicated person. Don't worry about her, she likes teasing people." His eyes shifted to Izumi. "Here." He handed her the ice cream, which she thanked him for. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know...I'm not used to speaking to others..."

"Yeah, me neither. I don't have much contact with normal people, so this is weird for me...but, I like playing games. Wanna play games? There's an arcade around the corner, I'd like to try those games~"

Izumi raised her brows upwards, then nodded with a growing smile.

So that's what they did, for about an hour.

It was strange, they didn't know one another, but they didn't get to do this with others. For Rensuke at least, this was something unique, and interesting.

After the hour was up, Izumi looked at her phone, seeing it was a message from her Mom.

"O-Oh, I have to go now..."

"I enjoyed our time together Izumi-chan~ You're fun~"

Izumi turned bright red as Rensuke gave a smile, murmuring to herself.

"Y-Yes, I had fun...I-I wish it didn't have to end either..."

"Well, it doesn't have too. We can meet tomorrow, I'm free after four, I'll be at the hospital near Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. Do you know where that is?"

"Y-Yes, I'll be there!"

Rensuke gave a smile, and casually waved.

"Then see you there Izumi-chan~"

Izumi couldn't talk, and just nodded strongly, turning and walked away from the area, leaving Rensuke alone to contemplate what was happening.

* * *

Rensuke returned home sometime later, and sat on the couch casually, with Himiko looking lazily around.

"So, you have fun with that girl Ren-kun?"

"I did, she's nice." Rensuke replied, his hand gently petted Himiko's head. "Don't worry, you're my partner."

Himiko giggled, and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I couldn't ask for a better partner than you Ren-kun~"

"Thanks, me neither. Anyway..." As he spoke, he recalled what he said to Izumi just before. "Hey Himiko-chan, you know you're important to me, right?"

Himiko gave him a strange look.

"Of course~ You're important to me too~"

"Hehe, thank you. Anyway, how did the recruitment go?"

Himiko awkwardly giggled.

"Yeah...well, met a few oddballs who totally didn't meet the criteria, also saw that guy in the bird mask again." Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows at that. "Also met this one person who said "Go away crazy." and shot blue fire at me! Like holy shit that was scary, I didn't even get to speak at all!"

Rensuke became intrigued.

"Blue fire...huh."

"Yeah, do you recognize that or something?"

Rensuke placed a finger to his chin.

"I've heard of someone who wields blue fire, they're supposed to be quite strong...Either way, don't worry. We'll get more allies in time."

Himiko swooned, placing her head on Rensuke's shoulder.

"Ren-kun, do you think we could really change the world?"

"Not on our own, but in the future...I want to make changes to the world. A place where people can be happy, a place that we can be free from corruption of evil Hero's and evil Villains. To build a new society...humans aren't created equal, and because of that, the strong thrive while the weak perish, I want to change that. People that don't have the best start in life, people that had no choice but to become Villains because of a variety of things, and then there's All Might...I don't like how the society has become so reliant on him, once he goes...the worlds going to be shaken, so I want to change that for the better, and to do that, we need to gather power to overthrow the evil."

Himiko's head collapsed onto his lap, her face turned to his own.

"I can't wait, to live freely. I want to live exactly as I want~"

"Yeah, it's going to be amazing."

"I'm going to be one of your main people, right?"

Himiko whined cutely, so Rensuke bent down, and lightly tapped her forehead in an affectionate manner.

"Couldn't do it without you."

Himiko giggled, and rubbed her head against his lap affectionately, while he gently petted her hair.

* * *

The next day, in a hospital setting, a young girl in her early teens laid in a bed, with pale blue hair that reached down her back, laying there, looking pale, and peered out of the window, seeing the sun beaming in the sky. At the windows ledge, there were some decorative flowers, and around the room, were very detailed, and beautiful pictures of her, and Rensuke.

The door opened, revealing Rensuke carrying a few bags, and also some flowers.

"Hey Yuki, how are you feeling today?"

The girls eyes turned towards Rensuke, and adopted a simple yet cute smile.

"Big bro...I'm happy you're here..."

Though she called him 'big bro' she really was his cousin, but because of their close relationship, she saw him as her elder brother, and he didn't have the heart to tell her not to call him that.

"Of course~ Where else would I be?" He casually moved into the room, and put the flowers in a nearby vase. "So, the doctors and nurses treating you good?"

"Yes, everyone's nice."

"That's good, because I'd have to tell them off if they didn't." The girl developed a confused look, so Rensuke smiled. "Nothing Yuki, don't worry." Yuki watched as he sat down by her bed, and placed the bags on the bed. "Phew, these are heavy. Bringing in all of these romance games."

"My games aren't just romance."

"Relationship games then."

He added at the end, only to get a stern look from Yuki who held up his hands in a goofy manner, making her laugh a little bit.

But that caused her to cough, so Rensuke moved closer, and held some tissue by her mouth, seeing her cough up some blood, Rensuke's eyes frowned.

"Are you feeling up to this? I can always leave."

"No...I like it when you come big bro Ren."

"I'm glad...well, don't worry, we can do all sorts of stuff together!"

"Y-Yes!"

"I also brought some new arty stuff. Like paints, brushes, art books, and other things like that. All of high quality~"

"Thank you big bro...but, isn't it too much? What about you...?"

"I can make money easily enough, don't worry about me, it's my job to worry about you."

Yuki laid down on her bed, and her eyes became heavy while Rensuke watched with a failing smile.

"Maybe I could sleep after all..."

Rensuke stood up, and pulled the covers over the young girl.

"You just sleep then Yuki, I'll be here."

"Okay..."

Yuki's eyes closed as Rensuke held onto her hand, and soon she fell asleep on his chest.

Once she was sleeping, Rensuke's face turned downwards.

"_I'll find you a cure Yuki. She's such a sweet girl...she deserves a better life than this, and I'll give it to her, no matter how hard I have to try. No matter who crosses my path. I'll become the strongest Yuki, and I'll gain the power to save you, just hang on until then. I'll change this world for you, and take care of the evil people abusing the good._"

Declaring that to himself, he decided to walk this path so he could find away to save his cousin, no matter what he had to do.

* * *

After the meeting with his cousin, he walked out of the room, only to come across a man wearing rather peculiar goggles, and a mustache under his nose. His eyes met with Rensuke's own, and he handed him a file, who looked at it with intrigue.

"What's this Daruma?"

The doctor, for now known as Daruma, chuckled.

"I've got another assignment for you from Master."

Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows, and overlooked the file, then lowered his eyes.

"Join U.A? That Hero Academy? But, why?"

"Because Master wishes for someone to be placed within U.A, you're perfect due to your, unique talents."

"...I'll think about it."

Daruma's face turned darker.

"You wont think, you will do, or you know what will happen to Yuki. The only reason she's still alive is because of me. Do you understand me Rensuke? Is that enough motivation for you?" Rensuke's eyes shot for the doctor who flinched when seeing his expression. "S-So, you will be attending U.A?"

The doctor showed some nervousness in his voice while Rensuke walked forward.

"Did you just threaten Yuki?"

"..."

The doctor didn't know what to say as Rensuke pulled forward...

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The doctor screamed as he was hung upside down, on top of the hospital roof, with only a single hand grasped around his right ankle, saving him from falling off the very long drop to the ground.

Tears came from his eyes, while Rensuke's displeased face met his own.

"If you don't stop screaming, people will see you, and they'll start asking questions about you, I wonder how long it will take to connect the dots?"

"DON'T DROP ME FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!"

"Don't threaten Yuki, you wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't threaten Yuki."

Daruma breathed hard out of his nose, feeling the blood rushing to his head.

"I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

"It doesn't sound sincere to me..."

"IT IS, I WILL TREAT HER!"

Rensuke chuckled happily, and faux dropped him to give him a scare, Daruma let out a cry, before Rensuke pulled him upwards a little.

"That's good, because something happens to her, and you're behind bars faster than you'd hit the ground from here, understood?"

"UNDERSTOOD! PLEASE PULL ME UP NOW, THE BLOODS RUSHING TO MY HEAD, IT FEELS HORRIBLE!"

Rensuke let out a chortle, and went to pull him up when a bee flew by his hand, causing him to jump, but also let go of the doctor by mistake.

"Ooh shit..."

Rensuke grimaced as the doctor screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Daruma's eyes leaked massive tears as his body came closer and closer to the ground...

But at the last few moments, water wrapped around him, dragging him to the roof once more.

Daruma collapsed onto the roof, clutching his chest.

"T-That was a horrible experience..." Rensuke raised an eyebrow. "...o-of my own making."

"Yes, that's right. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got things to prepare."

Rensuke turned to walk, when a tired Daruma calls towards him.

"Wait, Master wishes to see you."

Rensuke looked at the time, seeing that it was half three.

"But, I've got..."

"Hmmm? Somewhere you need to be?"

Rensuke shook his head, and went off to meet the Master.

* * *

Rensuke walked into a dark quiet area, filled with machines, and life support machines specifically for the man on the bed before him. He wore a large black helmet, and his skin looked to have seen better days, even then Rensuke moved forward, while the man beckoned him closer towards him with his hand, Rensuke bowed his head, while situations were tense between them.

However, before either could speak, a large roaring sound ruptured through the area, startling Rensuke slightly.

"It seems it's noticed you're here."

The man before him commented, Rensuke didn't say anything, glancing in the area of the roaring sound, seeing a monstrous beast staring at him while thrashing around, as if it was trying to get to him, chains wrapped around its body, pinning it down in its cage.

Rensuke's eyes went to the back before him.

"Rensuke, first of all, I'm pleased you managed to stop that supply of Trigger going around, it was causing problems for the League. Attacking the League like that, honestly in these times, people have forgotten who used to rule around here."

"Yeah, he's behind bars as we speak. He was evil for doing what he did to those innocents."

All For One bobbed his head along.

But then his face turned serious.

"Rensuke, I heard about what happened today with the doctor."

"Yes Sensei..." The man took off his mask, raising a brow, so Rensuke corrected himself. "...Father, you're mad at me, aren't you?"

The man, All For One, shook his head, placing a hand on top of his head.

"Don't be silly, I'm not mad at you at all. I understand, don't worry about what the doctor says." Rensuke exhaled slowly. "I also trust he told you about going to U.A."

"Yes, that's right. But, I don't appreciate him threatening Yuki."

"I'll talk with him, you know his ways."

"Even then..."

"I apologize for his behavior, though I did receive a call about you hanging him upside down."

All For One chuckled at the thought of Rensuke doing it, while Rensuke himself just remained calm.

"That's after he threatened Yuki. I didn't drop him on purpose, I just wanted to show him not to antagonize me."

"Yes, I understand. Either way, I'm sure you'll do great at U.A." All For One brushes across Rensuke's face in a comforting manner, feeling the cut he received there. "Who did this to you?"

"One of the Villains I apprehended for you, it isn't a big deal."

"It is a big deal to me. Now, heal your wounds Rensuke with your Quirk." Rensuke cupped his hands together, producing water which was required, dipping his face into it, and the wound began to heal. "There, that's much better. Now, I need you to do something's for me Rensuke."

Rensuke bowed his head as All For One told him what to do.

Rather than say anything, Rensuke remained silent.

"Then you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

All For One pets Rensuke's head slowly, while the boy just stares down, looking with near no emotions.

"Good boy, I can always count on you. If you're good, I'll give you a new Quirk."

"I'm okay, I don't need any."

All For One chuckles heartily.

"Even then, I'll get you one for your birthday. Also, check on the League for me, and make sure everything's going according to plan."

"Yes Father. May I leave now?"

"You're in a hurry."

"Not really. Just have something's to do before days end."

All For One let out a soft chuckle.

"I see. Then you may leave." Rensuke bowed, and walked away, but not before All For One called back. "Remember Rensuke, I'm counting on you, son. Make me proud."

His eyes went back to All For One who was waving towards him.

He then looked at the beast who kept thrashing around with intense eyes on his body, reaching for him.

"It seems to be really rallied up today Rensuke, maybe it sensed your injury. I've not seen it act like this in a while."

"Maybe..."

A single tear rolled down Rensuke's face while staring at the beast.

Rensuke didn't say anything, as he left, while All For One said "That's a good boy." as he developed a smirk on his face.

* * *

Izumi arrived at the hospital, and waited outside, on the nearby bench.

She had surprised herself that she came here...

But, she finally had found someone that didn't berate her for not having a Quirk, nor look down on her. It was nice having a conversation with someone that was quite cheerful, it made her happy.

However, what surprised her next was when Katsuki showed up, and looked at Izumi.

"What are you doing here nerd?"

"N-Nothing! J-Just waiting for someone! W-Why are you here!?"

Katsuki scowled at Izumi who looked on shyly.

"That's not your concern...ugh, I'm not waiting with you around, I'll just come tomorrow."

"Are you looking for someone...? Maybe I could tell them..."

"Don't bother, I'll just come tomorrow and fight him."

Izumi looked confused as Katsuki stormed off, seemingly unhappy about something, but she was just glad that she didn't say anything wrong to her personally.

While she waited, Rensuke finally showed up, so she stood up, and faced him shyly.

"Sorry I'm late, just had some business to take care of."

"No, that's okay...but, are you okay? When you said meeting here, at the hospital..."

"Just visiting someone, that's all. Not me, I'm perfectly healthy." He noticed that she was just staring at him shyly as they began walking together. "Is something wrong?" She shook her head side to side, while Rensuke noticed that she had an All Might figure sticking out of her bag. "All Might, is he the Hero you admire?"

"Yes, that's right! I think he's the best! He beats all of the Villains he comes across! Do you like All Might?"

Rensuke blinked slowly, then gave a failing smile.

"Well...yes, I do think he's great, but to me personally, it's too much for one person to bear all of that on their own. Everyone says peace came because of All Might...what happens after All Might's gone? I just think that the world needs to begin also making sure it has backup plans. One thing doesn't last forever, so you always need to be prepared."

Izumi was blown away by his profound words.

It made sense what he said, and he didn't say it with malice, he just stated it as a fact, which it was.

"Maybe you're right Rensuke-san...but, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you admire anyone?"

Rensuke gave a simple chuckle.

"I admire people that do things not for fame, or fortune, but to make the world a better place. The people that risk themselves not because they think it will get them somewhere in life, but to make sure that the people they save can have a better life. That's what I'm going to be doing with my life. Even if no one ever recognizes me as a Hero, even if I'm just that mystery person that saved a life who no one really knows, if I know I've done good, and stopped the evil, then to me, that's the best kind of reward. Despite being famous, All Might does it for the genuine good reasons of wanting to save peoples lives, so All Might is someone I can say is a good man. I think that there are selfish Hero's out there, and not all of them are bad, you can do it for fame or fortune if you want as people do need money to live, but as long as protecting people is a very high priority, then that's what makes a true Hero to me."

Izumi continued to be blown away by what Rensuke was saying, it was quite fantastic in her eyes that he wanted to be someone like that, and also recognized All Might, someone she absolutely thought was the best, was someone he thought was a good man.

"Rensuke-san, that's really beautiful..."

Rensuke chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Is it? I didn't realize, it's just how I've chosen to live my life, and how I think about things." As the darkness came over them from an overpass, Rensuke noticed from the side, that something was coming up. It barely made a sound, but for the ears of Rensuke, he managed to hear it just enough for him to become suspicious. "Izumi-chan, come close to me, okay?"

"R-Rensuke-san? Is something wrong?"

"Someone's watching us, probably a Villain." He whispered so only Izumi heard who panicked. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

She did as he asked as she believed he truly would protect her, and got close to him.

He aimed his hand towards the direction he heard the noise and sent off a stream of water, smashing against the sludge, and blasted him away from Izumi and himself.

Izumi jumped, while Rensuke saw the disgusting slime take the form of what appeared to be a monster reforming. It looked to be like a reptiles head, on a slime like body. He had claw like hands, and his skin, or slime in this case, was a dark green shade of colour.

His eyes went over Rensuke's form, while Rensuke himself glanced at Izumi who unconsciously moved closer to him.

"Y-You were right...it's a Villain...we should run Rensuke-san."

"We can't outpace him, so I'll distract him for you to get away." His eyes went to the Villain. "So, you've come to kidnap us or something?"

The Villain's eyebrows twitch.

"You have a strong Quirk, one that I want to use."

"I'd prefer for you to just walk away from us."

The Villain's face contorted into an annoyed expression, his eyes blazing with fury.

"How dare you speak to me like that you brat!?"

"How dare you try and attack innocent people?"

He countered with a head roll, Izumi looking more nervous by the second.

"You little bastard, don't worry, you'll soon be under my control."

"I wont let you control me, or this girl either."

The Villains eyes continued to blaze with his anger, and it charged for Rensuke.

Rensuke went to move when he felt Izumi grab his hand and begin pulling him away from the area, with the sludge Villain following them.

"W-We need to escape! We can't fight it! It's too powerful!"

Rensuke gave bemusement, as the sludge Villain came close, and thrusted its hand towards them, so Rensuke grabbed Izumi and flung her onto his back, wrapping an arm around her body, while her arms flung around his body for dear life.

Her breasts pushed against his body, and made her feel different things about herself and him also.

"R-Rensuke-san! T-This is so sudden!"

"What's wrong?"

Rensuke didn't seem to have an understanding on why she seemed so...embarrassed all of a sudden.

Izumi felt shy, and didn't want to reveal anything so she just bowed her head.

Then he turned around and shot off from the ground with water spewing out of his feet, the sludge hitting the ground, and caused it to spread outwards, going for the pair, with Rensuke adopting a small smile onto his face, and then cracked his neck.

"Lets do this then."

"Don't get cocky with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The Villain screamed out, and sent sludge spheres to Rensuke who cracked his neck side to side.

Moving quickly, Rensuke ran through the area, holding onto Izumi with one arm, and dodged the slime by skipped, and cartwheeling with her on his back, knowing that if he left Izumi back, she would have been caught up in the attack, and he didn't care to involve civilians in his attack.

Izumi blinked in surprise by how fast he was moving, dodging the spheres that came out faster than she could see. If she was the one fighting right now, then she would have been caught ages ago, so this was amazing for her to witness.

"Dodging isn't going to get you anywhere!"

Rensuke smirked.

"You're right. Now time to explode with water pressure."

Rensuke cupped his hands together, and formed a large bullet of water, which he shot off, piercing right through the sludge, and scattered his body everywhere.

"A-Amazing Rensuke-san!" Rensuke noticed that the sludge was going into the drainage systems nearby. "He's running away...phew."

Rensuke cracked his neck while turning towards Izumi.

"Nope, he's not running away."

Izumi appeared confused by what he said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Rensuke cocked his head, seeing the sludge going behind Izumi.

"Since he couldn't take me, he's going to go after you. So predictable, to have a hostage like this. Either that, or the last viable option that I've got in my head. It's a cowardly thing to do, using bait when you're gonna get caught. It's disgusting to use innocents in a fight they have no reason to be apart of."

As he said it, the sludge came out from behind Izumi who pulled away. But the sludge followed after her, and attempted to overcome Izumi, when Rensuke sent off his water, which formed a wall of water before Izumi, blocking the sludge all together from attacking Izumi, and splattered all the way around the area they were in.

"You just don't give up you brat! But, I wasn't after her! I was after-"

"Me!"

Rensuke turned to see the sludge coming for him, so he flicked his foot upwards, and kicked the sludge so hard that it bounced away from his body, in a feat of strength that surprised Izumi.

"W-Wait! Stop this you freak!"

The sludge pleaded, but Rensuke just chuckled darkly.

"As if I didn't see this coming. The distraction, it isn't hard to miss."

Rensuke swirled his hands around, which forced the water he summoned to become like a vortex, catching up the sludge, and spun it around rapidly. Because of its body, it mixed into the water, where Rensuke slammed it down onto the ground nearby, which so much force that sent the Villains mind swimming, so Rensuke cupped his hands, forcing the water to surround the sludge Villain, and turn harder and harder, until it was a sphere of very sturdy water, that the Villain couldn't break out.

Izumi overlooked the hardened water, and then Rensuke.

"R-Rensuke-san, you're so cool..." Realizing what she was saying, she began looking shyly towards him, while he just raised his eyebrows at her. "_I-I'm being weird again! I'm just staring at him, and m-my body touched his own! H-He felt my chest, and I felt his back...w-we were so close...y-yet it seems that he didn't realize..._"

Rensuke noticed that she just stared at him, so he cocked his head.

"Are you okay? You're just staring at me...you seem to do that a lot. Do I have a funny face?"

"F-Fine! I'm fine! N-No, your face is nice! S-Sorry for being weird!"

Rensuke chuckled, and moved closer.

"You know, you're like a puppy in human form. I like puppies."

Izumi blushed even more as he moved closer and closer with a cheery smile on his face.

* * *

Just then a burst of air rippled through the area, and flashing into the underpass was, the man who was the Number One Hero.

"Don't worry, your Hero has arrived!"

The man that everyone knew as All Might.

Izumi's eyes widened, and she fangirled out.

"Ooh my God! All Might's here!"

Rensuke's eyes looked at the Hero, before looking to the left hand side.

"All Might..."

All Might looked around at the situation, and saw the sparkly eyed Izumi.

"Hello there young citizen! I heard a commotion happening here, and..." His eyes landed on the dome of the hard water behind him. "What's this?"

"Ooh! Rensuke-san trapped a sludge Villain inside of that dome! He was attacking us so he defended us with his power! It was amazing!"

All Might's heroic smile went towards Rensuke who showed nothing but calmness. All Might's eyes focused upon Rensuke, blinking several times and took a good look at him, before offering his trademark smile.

"I see, so you must be Rensuke! You saved this young girl! Very heroic of you young man!" Rensuke just stared him down while All Might chuckled unevenly. "I-Is something wrong?"

All Might overlooked the boy as he just stared at him.

Rensuke didn't say anything for a few moments, not seeing anything change within All Might, so Rensuke bowed his head.

"No, nothing is wrong."

All Might noticed Rensuke turning away from him.

"A-Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You've got a Villain to take care of, please do so immediately."

All Might knew something was off.

But he didn't know exactly what that thing actually was.

"O-Okay then..."

Izumi didn't really notice anything amiss, and brought out a book, and shyly presented it to All Might.

"P-Please! Would you s-sign this for me?!"

"Hahaha! Of course!"

Rensuke watched as he signed that for Izumi.

Once she was done, All Might turned to the dome.

"Well, I best get this Villain to the police!"

All Might broke open the sphere, and took out a cola bottle, and placed said sludge Villain into said bottle.

"Isn't he so cool Rensuke-san?"

"He's very cool."

"Exactly! I think he's just so amazing!"

Rensuke watched as All Might pulled his head out of the sphere, and flash a smile.

"Amazing, yeah."

Rensuke said with a fleeting smile.

"Then I shall be on my leave!"

"W-Wait All Might, I wanted to ask you something...i-it's about the fact that I am Quirkless..." Rensuke noticed that she was slightly trembling, due to how she held onto his arm. "I erm...I-I just wanted to know...well, it's about if someone like me could be a Hero..."

"Someone like you..." As he spoke, steam began to erupt off of All Might, Rensuke's eyebrows knitted together curiously. "...sorry! I have to go! I will try and answer you another time! Thanks again for doing this!"

All Might ran forward, past the pair and jumped upwards with an intense burst of speed.

However, as he did, Izumi somehow got tangled up with All Might, shooting into the air, and away as was Rensuke. Because Izumi had been holding onto him, he didn't have a choice, looking up to All Might who looked down, his eyes widening.

"Why are you clutching onto me!? I need to go now-"

"We can't let go. We're high in the air, we let go, we fall to our deaths. You don't want that, right?"

"Of course not! But, I simply have a lot to do, so I'll drop you off..."

Rensuke let out a breath, propelled his body with water, so he span around to All Might's back, wrapped his legs around his torso, All Might yelling "What are you doing!?" but Rensuke didn't answer, grabbing Izumi, and placed her in front of him, holding onto her so she didn't drop down, while the bottles containing the sludge Villain dropped from his pants. She clung to him for dear life, so she didn't fall off.

"Now we wont fall." Rensuke looked at All Might's built up body, and then leaned forward. "Hey Izumi-chan, now you can find out from All Might if you can be a Hero."

"Y-Yes, you're right Rensuke-san! B-But please don't let go, I don't want to fall!"

Rensuke chuckled, his arm wrapped around her tightly, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Yes, I wont let you fall."

Rensuke glanced at All Might, seeing the smoke coming off of him.

His eyes narrowed slightly at the elder man, then glanced at Izumi.

"_I didn't have the heart to tell her what All Might's going to say now. I know exactly what he's going to reply with once hearing that she doesn't have a Quirk. But, you don't have to have an amazing Quirk to be an amazing person...Mom always said that. Mom..._"

All Might glanced back at Rensuke and Izumi, seeing Rensuke just staring at him.

"_His eyes, there's something about his eyes...he's looking at me with those eyes, something about him is...it's so hard to look at, yet he protected that young girl, it shows that he has a good heart...I don't know what to make of this boy..._"

All Might thought to himself, while feeling his form leaving him.

Whatever it was, All Might knew that the time he'd have in his current form was coming to an end.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So here it is! First of all, for those who didn't see the poll, or are wondering, this story wont change Villains Hero so that will be updated as usual, and we'll see different things in this story and see Rensuke's story go in different ways than Kenji's is currently.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who voted for the Quirk, and as you can see, the Quirk that won is Forms of Water! Rensuke's gonna be doing quite a bit with that, basically like a water bender from Avatar to give a mindset on what he'll be capable of, but also will show something's that Avatar didn't show in what Rensuke can do.**

**As for Rensuke himself, he's quite a complex guy, he is a good person, and wants to change the system as it is now, and we'll get to know more about him and his goals in the future, with some subtle hints in this chapter and some big ones about him. H****e's also partnered with Himiko, how they came to meet will be revealed later down the line but they seem to have a good relationship, along with discovering more about why he's with All For One, and the reason why he hides his eyes with coloured contacts.**

**Also, about a female Izuku. A few of my fans and good friends were disappointed about that not happening in Villains Hero which I didn't think fit the type of story I want to tell in that story as I wanted Kenji and Izuku to be best friends, and more than a few people suggested it for this story, so I thought a sort of shy heroic girl with a boy who's in the darkness not by choice would be fun to play with that dynamic. Plus someone suggested to me way back when I first began my first My Hero Academia story to have a love rivalry between female Izuku and female Katsuki, so expect that to happen this story. Plus since Izumi's in this story, I can have Ochaco also paired with Rensuke so that's gonna be quite fun, I quite like Ochaco and find her funny, plus the interactions between her and Rensuke would be fun to explore as she's bubbly and he's got an odd sense of humour which we'll see as he becomes more social with others, along with her and Himiko together in the same pairing, that's gonna be fun playing with that dynamic.**

**Speaking of pairings, like Villain's Hero, this will be a harem, so suggest away! Right now though, the only confirmed members are Izumi (female Izuku), Ochaco, Himiko, and female Katsuki. Beyond that, suggest away.**

**Finally, as Rensuke and Himiko were talking about this chapter, they're going to have a group forming, you all can vote on that as well! It can be Hero's, or redeemable Villains. As an example, I've thought about Geten being in the group, with her powers, for those who aren't caught up with the manga I wont spoil it for them, but yeah, her and Rensuke would be quite cool.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**


	2. Prologue part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**weslyschraepen; Yes, he will be able to in the future.**

**Andrew123456; Thanks for the vote!**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, that would be pretty funny to see~ Ochaco is quite adorable. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Vizard Masky; He is yeah, it's gonna be fun exploring that. Then I'm happy for you that it came out on top. Hmmm, is he? We'll find out eventually. Yeah, when they confront one another, it's gonna be quite fun. Thanks for the suggestions! And yeah, lets hope Rensuke can get out of his predicament.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yeah, it seems he's mixed up with the League, we'll find out more about that in the future. He did seem to be a little scared, but that beast wasn't Gigan, and that's all I can say right now about what that beast was. It's gonna be rather tough for him, but he's also got some plans of his own which we'll see some in the coming chapters. Yeah, with Yuki being sick, he's in a difficult position, and yeah, if someone angers him, he'll hang them off rooftops. That would be pretty funny to see between them. Thanks for the harem suggestions!**

**Ragna; Thanks for the suggestions! Oh yeah, it is going to be both, it's gonna be a mixture.**

**Guest 1; I couldn't do Nana, since she's dead, but the other two possibly~**

**Guest 2; Thank you very much! I'm glad that you like it.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, he's gonna be quite the character as we learn more about his backstory and what not. It did yeah, he's gonna use it in various ways. She does yeah~ We do yeah, Izumi's gonna be a rather fun character to interact with Rensuke. He does yeah, they're gonna have a fun dynamic with Katsuki and a few others. We haven't seen it yet, we'll get hints to it in this chapter. He's quite skilled with his Quirk, and yeah, we'll see him messing around with the Trigger, which also leads into his intelligence. Oh yeah, he very much enjoys Gentle. Glad you liked their interactions. Rensuke is rather connected, he doesn't know everyone, but he does know a fair bit about the darker side of society. Yuki's a treat, we'll see more of her in the coming chapters. Yeah, don't anger Rensuke or he'll come after you. Yeah, the sludge Villain couldn't take Rensuke, Shoto right now could take down the sludge Villain rather easily as well. We'll explore about how Rensuke and Himiko met in the coming chapters. I can't reveal that, but lets say Rensuke's life hasn't been easy, and explains why he wants to change the world. They'll have a complex relationship. He'll have some kickass moments. Cool techniques, I'll definitely use some of them if not all. Yeah, something like that. Maybe he will. Perhaps they will. Those are good suggestions for his team members~ Rappa would be cool. Mei's quite interesting. Cool Quirks! Those are interesting harem members! She is yeah, Rensuke and Ochaco are gonna have some fun interactions. I always thought it would be people she loves in all senses, romantic, friendly, it just depends how much love she feels for them, even if it is platonic love. He could do that yeah. He doesn't really want to rule the world, he wants the world to be balanced, and free from needless death and things like that, the reasons why will be revealed in his backstory. Cool name for a group! That beast is going to be very relevant to Rensuke, but that's all I can say right now. He does yeah, due to him providing medical care to Yuki. He knows of Gigantomachia yeah, and does know about the Nomu's. No worries hehe~ It might be yeah. Nice names, Leviathan would be cool. He'll be doing his own thing in that time. Yeah he can come and go as he pleases with the League. Sure, they could have that name. **

**Guest 3; Yeah, he could control ice, and thanks for the vote.**

**Chrono trigger; It's going to be an interesting dynamic between the two of them. As far as we know, he did kill him in canon, if he repented or felt anything, he probably felt something about killing him. I hope we do dive more into All For One in the future of the canon series, and see why he's the way he is, or if he's just evil for the sake of it. All I can say is that Rensuke's, and All For One's relationship is going to take some interesting turns. Yeah, Izumi's in the story! I can understand that, Katsuki was like that at the beginning of the series, and yeah with Rensuke beside her, she'll grow in some interesting ways. Thanks for the suggestions! There's a funny one about her appearance on the wikia regarding Toru.**

**Guest 4; It could happen~**

**The Brilliant Star; Thanks very much! I'm glad you like it! Yeah, it's gonna be quite interesting discovering more about Rensuke and other things happening in the series. It does yeah, we'll see some interesting ways he'll use his powers in the future. It would be rather interesting, and at the bottom, you'll see a vote about that. Yeah, she'd definitely be yandere material alright. And thanks very much!**

**Guest 5; I do have some funny scenes with Inko coming up regarding the relationship between Izumi and Rensuke.**

**Guest 6; Thanks for the vote!**

**a fan; She'd definitely be yandere based on what we've seen in the series.**

**Drury94; Thanks for the vote!**

**AnimeA55Kicker; It's not gonna be overblown, don't worry.**

**Kamen Rider W; Eventually, I'm just taking a break right now.**

**Anime PJ; Thanks very much! I'm glad that you like him~ He is yeah, we'll have to wait and see where that goes~ There's gonna be some entertaining moments between Izumi and Katsuki. Hehe, I know what you mean, it can be quite satisfying~**

**Roxas Itsuka; Thank you very much! Yeah, we'll see his character develop over time, among other things. He can control any state of water, so yeah ice included. I'm glad you like that story as well, and yeah, they both are quite intelligent and use that in different ways. They will have a cute relationship going forward~ I'm glad you ship them~ He is yeah, he's quite complex, and we'll more of that in the coming chapters! Thanks for the votes!**

**Guest 7; Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 8; That would be rather funny, growth spurt~ Oh yeah, I can see that being a reason for Katsuki to hate Izumi.**

**Reviewer Requiem; She'll still have Deku, but there can be other names mixed in as well. Oh yeah, Katsuki's gonna have some choice names for people.**

**Guest 9; Thanks for the vote!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Prologue part two!**

"You might want to stop on a building soon."

Rensuke spoke up to the surprise of All Might who kept looking back towards him. Izumi's body kept clinging to Rensuke, she didn't want to drop, and for good reason as well.

Rensuke on the other hand seemed to be having quite a normal time. He didn't even seem to be worried. That's something Izumi had to admire about him, he wasn't showing he was afraid.

Then All Might, with more smoke coming off of him, landed on a nearby roof, collapsing down to his knee, while Rensuke hopped off of All Might's back, with Izumi in his arms, landing on the ground with a swiftness to his speed, that even All Might held slight surprise.

"A-All Might, are you okay?"

Izumi showed concern while All Might got to his feet.

"Yes, young citizen! I'm perfectly fine! Now, I have to take my-"

"Leave?" Rensuke spoke up. "All Might, you're not going to leave without answering Izumi-chan's question, are you?"

"A-Ah, I'm just in a rush, perhaps another time would be..." All Might could feel his form leaving him even more, coughing a little bit. "S-Sorry, I truly am, I have to leave right now..."

"B-But All Might...I...I-I..."

Izumi was so nervous.

Rensuke could see that within her movements, gripping her hands together. Her eyes seemed to be unfocused. Everything was put on the line for this, her body looked as if she was going to crumble under the presence of All Might.

Rensuke, seeing her struggle, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Izumi-chan, you just do what you need to do."

"Rensuke-san..."

"It's alright." He soothed, giving her a gentle nudge. "You've got this."

Feeling courage from Rensuke, Izumi's innocent eyes went into All Might's own eyes.

"I...I'm not amazing, and...I can't do these amazing things like you, and Rensuke-san can, I don't have a Quirk...b-but if I tried hard enough, can I...I mean, can I be a Hero like you All Might!?"

Izumi shut her eyes tight, and waited for the answer.

Rensuke on the other hand could see All Might unwilling to answer it.

"Without a Quirk..."

As he was answering, his body felt weaker. The muscles on his arms and legs were shrinking down.

More smoke rolled off his form. His hands tightened in front of him, but when his eyes went towards Rensuke's own...he didn't seem to be all that surprised...no, in fact, he couldn't read Rensuke's facial expressions.

What he was thinking, was hidden from All Might's eyes.

"All Might, is something wrong?"

Rensuke's soothing voice carried to All Might's ear, and once more, All Might couldn't tell anything by his voice alone, he was very mysterious to All Might.

While All Might was struggling, Izumi's eyes begin to open, shifting left and right, unable to keep her gaze upon All Might.

"People don't think I have a chance. Not having any powers makes me some kind of weakling. My classmates like to make fun of me. But you know, I want to be someone who has a fearless smile, someone who everyone can look up too-" Suddenly, as her eyes went to All Might, he wasn't there anymore, and was replaced by a man who looked to be a buffed down version of him, skinny, and almost skeleton like. "A-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Izumi's scream caused the surrounding's to hear it.

Rensuke blinked several times, while Izumi's eyes went towards him.

He looked at her for a few moments, before adopting a shocked look.

"Ooh my God! H-He just changed into like a skeleton looking man!"

"That was a very delayed reaction."

All Might pointed out while sweat dropping, Rensuke however shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a very relaxed person. I like taking things in before making a huge deal out of it, I'm sure you understand that All Might."

Izumi's finger went to All Might once more, frantically shifting left and right.

"R-Rensuke-san! W-Who is that?! Where did All Might go?!"

Rensuke chuckled lightly, as Izumi gave accusing eyes for All Might.

"You're adorable, this man is All Might."

Izumi almost looked like she was going to faint.

Rensuke placed a hand on her back, and gently pushed her forward.

"Don't faint now, you're going to be okay."

"B-But, that's….t-that's not possible! It can't be happening, right?!"

Rensuke continued to watch Izumi freaking out by what was happening before her.

All Might nodded, and spoke "He is correct, I am All Migaaaah!" and he spat out some blood which hit the floor. Izumi became even more worried about what was happening before her, going behind Rensuke who just kept his smile on his face.

"So, this is quite the secret. All Might, want to explain what's happening with you?"

All Might sweat dropped at how easy Rensuke was taking this, pulling closer towards him.

"You know how guys at the pool suck it in, flexing and trying to look buff. I'm like that."

Izumi's eyes turned white, as did her face.

"That can't be real! N-No, I must be dreaming! He's a giant man, who defeats everyone, who wins the day with a fearless smile, and y-you're..."

All Might turns his head to the side, and sighs out.

"...There's plenty of fear behind my smile." All Might sits down on the ground, and looks to Izumi and Rensuke seriously. "I'm counting on you, to not spread this online, or go and tell your friends..." Rensuke slowly lowered his phone, with a teasing smile on his face, All Might's accusing finger went out. "I said not too! D-Don't record me like this! D-Did you just record me saying that?!"

"If I said I did, would you be angry at me?"

All Might became pale, rushing Rensuke, and took his hand. Rensuke's eyes broadened slightly at the sight of All Might doing that, and tried to wiggle his hand out of All Might's grasp, but All Might had a tight hold on him, and wouldn't let go.

"Please don't! It can't get out! I trust you my friend! Come on, you have to do this for me! We can be best friends, just don't tell anyone!"

Rensuke yanked his hand back, removing said hand from All Might's own, shaking his head.

"I dunno..." All Might's eyes began to fall into despair, Rensuke let out a small laugh. "Relax, I didn't record it, I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't spread your secret around."

"P-Promise?"

All Might almost looked like a school boy while asking that shyly.

Izumi was blown away and couldn't get how Rensuke wasn't freaking out more right now.

"Yes I promise, I'm not in the mind to try and destroy your personal life."

All Might took a relieved breath, almost as if he had been given a reprieve.

"Thank you young man, you don't know how much that means to me. Anyway...here, look."

All Might's face turned serious, and lifted up his shirt.

As soon as Izumi saw what was there, she gasped.

What was there, was a wound, it looked like a hole in the side of his chest, with large black thick lines going outwards. Even the expression on All Might's face told her that it was a serious wound.

Rensuke bent towards the wound, examining it with intrigue.

"So, how did you get the wound anyway? A Villain maybe?"

All Might's eyes narrowed slightly when remembering the Villain who had done this to him. It was pretty clear on his face, and Rensuke definitely knew who he was thinking of right now, and he couldn't say that he blamed him either.

"I got this in a big fight five years back. My respiratory system is basically destroyed. I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have pretty much warn me out. It can't be fixed. Right now, I can only do Hero work about three hours a day. The rest of the time, this is what I look like."

Izumi continued to be shell shocked by this turn of events.

"N-No way. Five years ago..."

Rensuke's eyes lowered slightly, looking at the wound on his stomach.

"_So, this is what he said when he had wounded All Might. Taking out his whole stomach huh, and his respiratory system has been shot. It's a wonder he's not dead from an injury like that. All Might wont say it, but it's obvious who did this. He's the only person capable of doing that. What am I supposed to think about this anyway? And because he has that Quirk...he might be looking for someone to pass that onto..._"

While Rensuke thought about it, Izumi was going through several things within her mind.

"But...the wound you got, and you said five years ago...could it have been the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?"

All Might held surprise on his face that she managed to guess that.

"My, you do know your stuff, don't you? But no, the punk may have landed some hits, but he couldn't bring me down. Most of the world has never heard of this fight. I did everything I could to keep it under wraps." All Might paused his body, and looked towards Izumi once taking a brief look over the city. "I'm supposed to be the guy that's always smiling, right? I'm the symbol of peace. People everywhere have to think I'm never afraid. But honestly, I smile to hide the fear inside. It's just a brave face I put on to hide the fact that...this job isn't easy."

Rensuke stepped forward as Izumi said "B-But..." and spoke candidly.

"It's wrong, how everyone relies on you."

"...It's how the world works, young man."

"No, that's how everyone accepted the world works. How the world actually works depends on who is going to make a change. You also seem to be alright with bearing all that burden. May I ask, why do you believe it is all your weight to hold? With a wound like that, you're definitely not going to be around forever. Honestly, it is a recipe for disaster having the world rely on you. Once you're gone, the Villains will have a field day, they'll believe that nothing could touch them again until the next Hero rises up. It will give rise to new Villain's, and the world will begin changing in ways that might end badly."

All Might was blown away with what he was saying.

It made sense.

It seemed deeply profound as well.

It wasn't like a child was spitting out nonsense.

All Might was speaking to someone who understood the world, and also seemed to have some knowledge about burdens.

"Perhaps you're right, perhaps the world does rely on me and it isn't the best situation. But, that's how it has to work for now. Sometimes, you have to make sacrifices in this world...trust me, I know a lot about sacrifices young man."

"So do I."

All Might furrowed his eyebrows at what Rensuke actually meant.

What sacrifices did he make?

Rensuke cupped his hands in front of himself, looking like a respectable young man.

"Answer her question about if she can become a Hero please."

Izumi watched on as All Might's face began to take a notable dive.

"You already know what I'm going to say, don't you?"

"I have an idea, but she has to hear it from you first."

All Might exhaled slowly, turning towards the hopeful eyes of Izumi.

"Pro Hero's are always having to risk their lives. Some Villains can't be beaten without powers. So no, I honestly don't think you can become a Hero without a Quirk. Perhaps, you can become a policewoman, they always need help, if you truly want to help people. Hero's mostly capture Villains, but it is a fine profession."

Devastation came over Izumi.

What she had wanted from life...her Hero said she couldn't obtain it.

While trembling, her eyes went down to the ground.

"I-I see..."

All Might watched on for a few moments, before standing up, and turning towards the exit of the roof to the stairs.

"It's not bad to have a dream young girl...just make sure your dreams are attainable. Realistic, understand?"

Izumi didn't say a word, as All Might went to the door. Rensuke on the other hand, walked over to All Might, and blocked off his path.

"Inspiring others, that's what Hero's do, right?"

"Well, yes but..."

All Might seemed to be unsure of how to speak.

But Rensuke pulled forward.

"You just shattered her dreams." Izumi's body continued to tremble while Rensuke stared into All Might's eyes. "I understand where you're coming from and want to make sure she doesn't get herself hurt or anything which I do agree with, but I think you're wrong that she couldn't become a Hero."

"As I said, you need powers to take down certain Villains..."

"Of course you do, but it doesn't mean you can't become a Hero anyway, and it isn't always about who can hit harder. I can name you Hero's that don't have powers that are necessarily combat abilities, and still are Hero's. Like, your own sidekick, Sir Nighteye, doesn't have a fighting type Quirk and can only use his power once a day, still a Hero. You're telling me that a girl without a Quirk couldn't be a Hero?"

"I-I..."

All Might didn't know what to say.

Rensuke on the other hand moved closer to Izumi, placing a hand on her shoulder, her eyes going up towards his own.

"Did you never have anyone tell you that you couldn't be a Hero All Might? Did you have someone tell you to give up on your dreams? That they were unattainable?"

"I..."

He couldn't say it, but Rensuke was right.

He did have people like that at one point.

And now, he could see that Rensuke was defending Izumi's right to do whatever it is that she wanted to do.

"She might not have a Quirk, but she can still do heroic things. Sure, she might not become the Number One Hero, but I don't think that matters as long as she's a Hero in her own right, there's many different types of Hero's in this world, not just ones that beat the bad guys. You don't have to have an amazing Quirk, to be an amazing person."

All Might's eyes widened slightly.

"W-What did you say?"

Rensuke stared him down.

"You don't have to have an amazing Quirk, to be an amazing person." Rensuke turned to Izumi, and gave a soft smile, while All Might was being battered by some emotions rampaged through him. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"R-Rensuke-san..."

"Hey, it's alright. Don't give up, okay?"

Izumi brushed under her eyes, as Rensuke began leading her towards the stairs. Bypassing All Might, the older man watched as they disappeared down the stairs, from the roof access.

He blinked slowly, remembering the words what Rensuke said, and it seemed to stir something within All Might himself.

"_Have I truly began forgetting what it means to be a Hero...was I too harsh when I told that girl she couldn't be a Hero…? It was for her own safety...but did I really just crush the dreams of an innocent young girl…? That boy...he was right, I destroyed her dreams without even realizing...there's many paths to becoming a Hero...it isn't just about who can defeat the enemy, there's many Hero's in this world, all different...he was right._" His eyes went down to his pockets...and saw that the bottles with the sludge Villain were already gone. "W-Wait...d-damn it! I've dropped them...but when did I….it must have been when those two were dragged along with me as I jumped...shit."

All Might cursed, looking out over the city, wondering where the sludge Villain could have gotten too.

* * *

Rensuke had walked Izumi home, towards an apartment complex. He wasn't all that surprised that Izumi didn't talk, it must have been hard to hear from her Hero, that she basically didn't have a future in what she wanted to do.

"Hey...Izumi-chan, don't worry about what All Might said."

"But...he's right, I don't have a Quirk...I can't be a Hero...maybe I should just give up..."

"No, I don't think that you should."

Izumi's eyes shoot for Rensuke who just gives her a calm expression.

"But, I don't know what I can do...if I don't have amazing powers, then the police...though I always thought about being a Hero...I have so much information about Hero's...I studied them all of the time, even when I thought that it was going overboard...but, maybe I was...being naive Rensuke-san…I don't know..."

Rensuke's hand gently petted the young girls head, Izumi's eyes shot up towards his soft face.

"I couldn't tell you where to go in your life. It is your life, Izumi-chan, it's for you to decide what happens next. I can tell you however that you can be whatever you want to be. Be a Hero if you want, it doesn't mean you have to be the strongest."

"D-Do you think so?"

Rensuke nodded, as they strolled up some stairs.

"Yes, I do believe that. Being a Hero, isn't always about who's the strongest, it's about what they can do to make a change to someone's life. Just one person. It could be anyone, and there's more than one way to save someone. Sometimes, saving someone doesn't mean fighting off the Villain, it can be saving their heart from darkness, helping them through rough times, giving them care after a Villains attack, rescuing them from collapsed buildings, and so on and so forth."

Izumi took in what Rensuke was saying.

It felt rather profound, and she thought it was rather beautiful.

His eyes went forward, seeing an older woman, perhaps in her early forties, being slightly overweight, having trouble carrying in some of her bags into the apartment, she had hair that resembled Izumi's own, and Rensuke made the connection quite quickly that it was her Mother.

Rensuke saw that Izumi was brushing under her eyes, trying to rid herself of the tears that threatened to escape.

"Oh, Mom. I'll help you."

Izumi like a good girl moved forward and without even expressing words, she just picked up some of the bags, and pulled them into her apartment.

Izumi's Mother looked towards Rensuke, he gave her a wave.

The woman gave unsure eyes, taking in the young boys appearance, and then looked to her daughter who came closer towards her from inside of the apartment.

"I-Izumi, who is that boy with you?"

Izumi looked towards Rensuke, and saw that he was waving his hand once more.

"O-Oh, that's Rensuke-san, I met him y-yesterday, and I-I think we're friends-"

"He's your friend!" She squealed, surprising Izumi, who then erupted tears from her eyes that looked like a waterfall, starling Rensuke. "I-I mean, you've made a friend! I'm so happy for you Izumi! He seems like a nice boy! W-Why don't you invite him in for some tea!?"

The older woman seemed to be quite hyper that Izumi had a friend.

Rensuke gave a curious look before pulling closer.

"Are you okay? Your eyes are leaking like a tap, did something happen?"

"N-No! I'm fine!" The older woman grabbed Rensuke's hand, and shook it up and down. "I'm Inko Midoriya! Nice to meet you!"

"Aah, yes it is nice to meet you, my name is Rensuke. I'm, friends with your daughter."

"Yes, yes! Please come inside for some tea!"

"Well..."

"I insist!"

Rensuke was practically forced into the house, while Izumi looked on with worry on her face.

"Am I in danger right now?"

He murmured to himself, taking off his shoes, and walked into the living room/dining room type area.

"How do you take your tea dear?"

"Oh erm...two sugar, and milk please."

Inko then went towards the kitchen while Rensuke sat down on the couch, Izumi sat next to him with a shy expression on her face.

"I-I'm sorry about my Mom, she's rather impulsive...she worries about me..."

"Because you've not had friends, right?"

"Y...Yes, that's right. I think she became too excited, she's really a nice woman once she calms down."

Rensuke let out a laugh.

"I see. I'm sure that she is." Rensuke looked around, and saw various pictures on her and her Mother around the area. "It must be nice, living with your Mother, huh."

"Ooh yes, I love my Mom! She's really supportive, and she's so kind!"

"Yeah...it's important to love your Mother."

Rensuke's fingers pressed against each other, while Izumi kept glancing at Rensuke shyly.

"_I can't believe a cute boys in my home right now! And he doesn't seem bored either! Sitting right next to me, I can see more and more of his facial features...he's really nice looking. A-And he spoke to me...he comforted me about being a Hero...I don't know what I'm going to do...but, now that All Might said that I can't be a Hero...what is there for me to do now…? Is Rensuke-san right...can I still be a Hero?_"

While she pondered the thoughts, Rensuke looked towards her once more.

"So, Izumi-chan, what are you thinking about right now?"

"O-Oh erm...I'm just thinking about what All Might said...I wonder what Kacchan would say..."

"Who's Kacchan?"

"She's my...well, she's my friend...I think...though it seems like she doesn't want anything to do with me..."

"So, she's not your friend then?"

That's what Rensuke got from what she was saying.

Izumi put on a complex face.

"It's complicated."

Izumi murmured, Rensuke gave a bemused look.

"So, she's a friend but not a friend, and doesn't want anything to do with you but you consider her your friend."

"S-Something like that."

"I see...well, perhaps that will turn around one day, who knows."

As he said it, Inko returned and handed Rensuke some tea, which he thanked her for. He briefly looked at it, thinking "_I'm going to get out of here, right?_" wondering if this was a normal thing, he honestly didn't have a frame of reference if this was good or not.

His eyes glanced at Inko, who kept her gaze upon his form.

He took a sip of the tea, and spoke "It's good, thank you." Inko's face lifted up happily.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying it. So, do you go to the same school as Izumi?"

"No, we had a chance meeting that's all."

Inko nodded slowly, looking towards Izumi and how shyly she kept looking towards Rensuke. She found it quite adorable.

"I see, that's nice. My Izumi finds it difficult making friends, she's very shy."

"M-Mom!"

Izumi let out an embarrassed cry while Rensuke found it oddly cute.

"I'm just being truthful Izumi, and it seems this young man is quite nice."

Rensuke slowly nodded, looking around and couldn't help but wonder where the Father was. But he didn't want to ask, knowing that it would be rather rude.

"You have a lovely home."

"Ooh thank you very much. I try my best. You're very polite, not many teenagers I've seen are quite as polite."

"I try my best."

He mimicked her words, which made her laugh.

And then they walked for a good while, Inko seemed to notice that Izumi kept glancing at Rensuke while he smiled the whole way through it.

Rensuke himself found it nice to be in a place where a parent and child spoke about...normal things, he couldn't remember the last time he had a conversation about trivial matters.

* * *

Later on, Himiko relaxed at their shared home, reading a magazine dutifully.

However, as she got deep into the magazine, she heard the door open, so she put down her magazine, and saw Rensuke strolling in through the door, with some meals in a bag.

"I brought us some fast food~"

Himiko rubbed her hands together.

"Ooh yeah~"

Rensuke pulled closer, and placed down the meals. Quickly, he went into the kitchen, grabbing some knives, forks, and plates, coming back into the living room, sitting down beside Himiko, and began eating their meals together.

"So, tomorrow, we're going out."

"We're going on a date?!"

Himiko became excited, Rensuke gave her a curious look.

"A date? You want to go on a date?"

Himiko stuck out her tongue, showcasing a cute expression on her face.

"Perhaps~ So, where are we going?"

"Actually, I've been thinking about making more allies for ourselves, and you said that you were attacked by that person with blue flames, right?"

"That's right, you think you can convince that crazy bastard to our side?"

Rensuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, it depends on what this guy is like." Rensuke took a slip of water, as he continued. "However, I do know that it seems we have to act faster than I had anticipated."

"Hmmmm? Why's that?"

"Because, I confirmed All Might's status today. His wound was more than what I had thought. His Quirk, he also mentioned he can hold it for about three hours a day. If All For One attempts anything in the future, then there's a big chance that All Might's going to either die, or he's going to lose his power, possibly both. Either way, we have to begin making more moves now, becoming a little more bold than before."

"Alright then, we'll have to become even sterner to gain more allies. So, besides blue flames, what are we looking for exactly?"

Rensuke cleared his throat, and pulled out some papers from a nearby bag.

"Ideally, I'd like a few people in the group, before expanding. You already take care of espionage, due to your Quirk and talents. We need fire power, and it seems that a guy with blue flames would be rather perfect. I'd also like some muscle in the group, tech support would be good, both in support equipment and hacking capabilities, someone in the media would be good as well, and Gentle Criminal just because I want him in the group."

"Hehe, one day, you and Gentle Criminal will be BFF's~"

Rensuke chuckled happily.

"You've got to give it to him, he might be a Villain, but he's gaining popularity by posting these videos, and despite being a Villain, ordinary people who cheer for Hero's and even some Hero's are posting comments like "You're awesome Gentle!" despite him being a Villain."

"I see what you mean. The media is a big influence if you want to do anything in the world. Getting them on your side makes sense."

"Exactly. And yeah, I might be bias because he's freaking awesome and I really like him, but for genuine reasons, I do believe he'd be great in our group, and plus...I don't think he's an evil guy, I think he's a man that's had a hard life, and yet still strives to entertain, and be with the person he loves. I can relate to that."

Himiko gave a cheery laugh.

"Alright then, I think you're right. So tomorrow, we're going to go and see if we can find the blue flames guy! Hey, think he'll be in that bar?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out. If not, I can ask Giran if he's seen anything about him or if he's had any business with him. Since this guy is a relatively unknown guy for the time being, it will be better to find him now."

"Then tomorrow, lets go and find some allies!"

Rensuke let out a small laugh, stretching his arms above his head, while Himiko continued eating her meal.

* * *

The next day, Izumi walked towards her classroom, the thing that All Might said kept playing on her mind. But also she remembered how Rensuke had been defending her, and how he also has been trying to make things happier for her.

She had to wonder though if she was going to see Rensuke again, if he wanted to speak to her again.

As she walked into her class, she got the surprise of her life, when she saw that Rensuke was sat in her classroom, sitting on one of the desks, and kept giving her a wave, her eyes widening more and more.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!"

She let out a cute cry which Rensuke found adorable, and watched her exhale and inhale deeply.

"Hey Izumi-chan, what's going on?"

Izumi's chest rapidly went up and down in an attempt to calm her beating heart.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"I came to see you of course~"

"B-But how did you know about me being here?"

"I saw a reward at your home that mentioned this school. I checked around and found this classroom."

Rensuke adopted a soft smile, running a hand through his blue and blonde hair.

"O-Oh, that makes sense...s-so, what are you doing here?"

"It occurred to me that I never gave you my phone number so we could talk to one another more, and sometimes, I might not be able to make appointments, so I thought that I should give you my number and hopefully you could give me yours so I can let you know if I'm going to be late or can't make it or something like that."

Izumi's fingers brushed against each other, poking the digits again and again shyly.

"_H-He wants to exchange numbers with me...h-he must really w-want to be friends with me...R-Rensuke-san..._" Rensuke leaned forward, causing Izumi to blush even more. "_H-He's getting close again, his face is so soft and kind looking. He's quite handsome... He really wants to be my friend...no one's ever wanted to be my friend before..._"

Izumi began shedding a few tears, surprising Rensuke.

"Did I make you cry?"

"N-No! It's just me...I'm being an idiot...I just...no one's been this kind to me before...apart from my family of course..."

Rensuke's face softened, pulling closer, and wrapped his arms around her body. Izumi's cheeks burned red, as her head landed against his chest. His hand slowly petted the back of her head, which made her blush even more.

"I can understand that. Don't worry Izumi-chan, I'll be your friend."

Izumi's head brushed against his chest, as the door opened. Many students began to walk into the room, looking at the embracing Izumi and Rensuke. Rensuke glanced up at the students coming in, and recognized one of them coming in.

The one he recognized was Katsuki herself.

Katsuki overlooked the young man, and smirked, seemingly dismissing Izumi for the moment.

"Heh, so you came to find me? I'm not surprised."

"Oh, reunion Katsuki-chan, I didn't know you went to this school either."

Katsuki furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean? If you're not here for me then..." Her eyes shot for Izumi, finally seeing her within Rensuke's eyes. "Dekuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! W-What do you think you're doing you damn bitch?!"

"K-Kacchan wait!"

Katsuki stormed over, and went to grab Izumi, who pulled closer to Rensuke when Rensuke grabbed Katsuki's hand, and stopped her from grabbing Izumi's body, while keeping his other hand on Izumi's back.

"Whoa there firecracker, what do you think you're doing?"

Katsuki places an annoyed hand on her forehead, looking between Izumi and Rensuke's embracing bodies.

"It doesn't matter! Anyway, we're fighting after school, meet me outside of the school gates."

"Wait, Kacchan! You can't fight Rensuke-san!"

"Hush you!" Izumi cringed while Rensuke gave them curious looks. "This is between me and this guy here."

Rensuke exhaled slowly, noticing that Izumi was still clinging to his body.

"Alright then...so, your name is Kacchan. That's even cuter than Katsuki-chan~ I'm gonna call you Kacchan from now on~"

Katsuki exhaled deeply, while Izumi gave questioning looks, wondering how Rensuke and Katsuki had even met, and when they had promised to have a fight with one another.

"W-Whatever, I don't care. As long as we have a fight, that's all I want."

"And that's what you'll get. I'll fight you whenever you want, though I'm a little busy today so I can't do it. Tomorrow is fine with me though."

"Heh, it wont take that long anyway so tomorrows fine."

Rensuke liked her confidence, but he also noticed how she kept glaring towards Izumi.

"Such adorable confidence, I'm liking you more and more. However, it seems you have something against Izumi-chan here...wait, did you call her Deku?"

"I did."

Katsuki nodded, while Rensuke gently petted Izumi's head, causing her to blush up a storm.

Rensuke quickly grabbed his phone, and pulled up his number.

"There, that's my number Izumi-chan."

"O-Oh yes!"

Izumi pulled out her phone, while Katsuki looked annoyed.

"You're going to give her your number?"

"Would you like it?"

Katsuki huffed.

"No." Despite saying that, Katsuki pulled out her phone and began typing in his number. "I'm just taking it in case you chicken out and decide not to show up."

"Ooh, I don't chicken out of things when I say I'm going to do it." Rensuke then took their numbers, and turned around. "Well, I'll leave you for your school day, have fun."

Rensuke began walking away, while Izumi noticed that Katsuki's eyes were focused on his butt.

"Kacchan, are you looking at his..."

"I'm not doing anything you damn nerd!"

Katsuki snapped, Rensuke turned towards the girls, and gave a light smile.

"See you later girls. Have a nice day. Kacchan, be nice to Izumi-chan."

She huffed, as Rensuke opened the window, and jumped out of it.

[Holy crap he jumped!]

The class rushed to the window, and saw Rensuke floating on a bubble of water, floating towards the school gates. Izumi admired how he used his power, while Katsuki's smirk grew larger, and larger at the sight before her.

"He definitely has amazing control over his power..."

"H-He beat a sludge Villain yesterday Kacchan."

"Did I ask you to speak to me?"

Izumi's head bent down, while Katsuki watched Rensuke took off down the road, jogging in a quickened pace.

* * *

Rensuke casually whistled as he, in disguise with a mask on his face and wearing all black clothing that hid his general body's appearance, and Himiko who transformed into a random bandit looking girl strolled into what seemed to be a bar. It looked rather clean despite Rensuke knowing that it was usually housing more...unlawful members of the society. But, he also knew that this was a place that normal people went to as well, so it made sense that it looked clean.

Several people were scattered within the bar, they mostly looked rough looking. Mostly, they seemed to be small time Villain's, they were laughing and drinking chummily. Rensuke moved forward, as did Himiko, sliding through the bar area.

As they walked, Rensuke noticed that someone in the corner was wearing a birds mask on his face, his cold golden eyes went towards him as he moved forward.

Rensuke wasn't bothered by the eyes, but he saw something deep within his eyes that he didn't like the look of at all. He also noticed that the man had some papers in front of him.

Without saying anything, Rensuke showed Himiko his hand, and what was written in water was "There's that guy in the bird mask again." Himiko glanced out the corner of her eye, seeing the same thing before looking away.

Rensuke and Himiko looked around the area, at various people and saw that most looked as if they would kill if they looked a second longer than necessary, though to the pair it seemed as if it didn't bother them, they could look these people in the eyes, and not feel any fear at all.

"I can't see him."

Himiko brought up, as Rensuke glanced around.

Rensuke noticed that the man in the bird mask was keeping eyes on them, then his eyes turned to the bartender as Himiko gave an enchanting smile.

"Hey, you haven't seen a man...erm, he's got like patchy skin, as if he'd been in a fire or something, he has like staples holding his skin together it seems, and he shoots off blue flames, and sometimes likes being evil, especially to me."

Rensuke gave Himiko a curious look while the bartender shook his neck.

"Sorry, no one like that's come here today."

"I see, well thanks anyway~"

Rensuke exhaled slowly.

"I guess it would have been too easy to find him this way. I'll have to put out a search or something for him with some of my contacts. I'll have to contact Giran, he might be able to help us out with this as well."

"I guess~ So, what should we do?"

"I don't know." His eyes briefly went to the bird mask once more. "Him, something about him is..."

Before he could finish, the door was busted open, to reveal a bunch of armed men. They weren't the police, they were thieves, five from what they could tell. Rensuke let a sigh escape his lips, while he noticed the man with golden eyes give a displeased look.

"No one move!"

The man shot his gun into the roof, making some of the customers jump. Himiko and Rensuke glanced at the other, not seemingly concerned by the thieves, with Rensuke casually rubbing his fingers together, as Himiko took out several small looking knives.

"Not again, this is the third time this month..."

The bartender let out a worried breath, while Himiko giggled.

"Ooh my, we're in danger~"

The thieves glance at the giggling Himiko, and storm over. One attempts to place a gun by her temple, but Rensuke quickly stomps on his foot, forcing the gun out of his hand, and pressed it against the enemies temple, along with the man's head slamming against the bar, while Himiko laughed even more.

"Awww, you made a mistake in trying to attack me, that's not good~"

The man struggled with Rensuke, but felt Rensuke's hand restraining him.

"Did you just try and shoot this girl?"

"G-Get off me!"

He tried to move, but Rensuke reminded him about the gun at his forehead.

"I don't think so. Trying to steal from this bar, in the middle of the day. It isn't smart. And attacking a young girl like that, now that's just rude."

"Grrr, s-shoot him already guys!"

The men turned their guns at Rensuke, while Himiko allowed her knives to sail through the air at a high speed, stabbing each of the men in the hands with such precision that it showcased quite amazing skill, making them cry out, as Rensuke lunged forward, quickly kicking the guns away, as one of the men attempts to stab him with a knife, only for Rensuke to flip backwards and land beside Himiko.

The seemingly leader looked on in shock as Himiko karate chopped the back of the man's head, knocking him out.

Rensuke stepped forward, cracking his knuckles.

"You take the two on the left, I've got the two on the right."

"Got it~"

Rensuke and Himiko rushed forward together, as the men rushed towards them.

The man with the bird mask gave an intrigued look as Rensuke runs closer.

"Screw you bastard!"

The first man grows spikes from his knuckles, and attempts to stab Rensuke's form, when the boy bends backwards, then swung his leg upwards, kicking him in the jaw, blowing his neck upwards and his head as well, staring at the roof for a few moments.

In those moments, Rensuke slides between the man's legs, returning to his feet, and grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking it down with such force the man wasn't able to keep on his feet, throwing him down to the ground, all the while swinging out his leg in a semi circle, swiping it across the other man's face so hard that his body was brought off the ground for a few moments, before returning to the ground with a loud thud sound.

The man on the ground let out a small cry, turning his eyes up to Rensuke who looks down within his mask, not saying anything as Rensuke flips over him, taking the rope from a nearby curtain, and tied it around his arms, binding him.

"You're not going anywhere."

The man looked back at Rensuke with fear as Rensuke bound the other man he managed to stop.

Himiko at the same time saw one of the men attempt to stab her with a blade, so she leapt upwards, cartwheeling over the man's body, bringing down her right foot on top of the second man's head as he attempted to shoot some fire at him from his hair, knocking him down to the ground, twisting around, pulling the Villain along with her, and slammed his body against the nearby wall, and then tossed him down to the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Then she saw the man with fire hair attempt to elongate his hair, shooting it for Himiko who snickered, dodging the flaming hair to the left, taking out her knife, and sliced right through the hair itself with minimal movements, the man with fire hair looked astonished.

"B-But my hair..."

"My knife can withstand high temperatures, specially made by my cute partner~"

Himiko winked to the man's despair, and then received a hard blow to the face from Himiko's kick, knocking him right back into the wall, which delivered a hard enough blow to knock him out all together.

Rubbing her hands together, she collected her small knives, while Rensuke walked back to the bartender.

"You might want to call the police to arrest them."

"Y...Yeah, good idea."

The bartender rushed to his phone, while some of the more Villainous characters began making waves and ran away.

* * *

As they had detained the bad guys, the leader that first charged forward managed to get out of his binds, and so happened to attack the man with the bird mask.

Rensuke went to move, when the man simply took off his glove, and touched the man's body, which exploded with blood going everywhere. Himiko and Rensuke widened their eyes, seeing the man's body scattering across the ground.

"Oh shit..."

Himiko murmured, Rensuke nodding slowly.

"Powerful Quirk...what did he do…? It wasn't disintegration...it wasn't an explosion... But to kill that guy without even thinking about it...just who is this guy...?"

Himiko glanced out the corner of her eye, seeing Rensuke deep in thought.

"What do you want to do?"

"Need some answers. Transform into someone else somewhere private and try get something off him, I'll keep him distracted long enough, we'll meet in the alleyway two roads away near the toy shop."

"Got ya."

Himiko strolled off while Rensuke exhaled slowly, strolling over to the man.

He bowed his head while still wearing his mask.

"Wow, that was quite the power."

Rensuke complimented, the man brushed off his shirt.

"Little fool, dirtying the area with his blood. Germs, disgusting." Rensuke watched as the man touched the remaining part of the body and seemingly brought the man's body back together, who seemed shell shocked. "Tch, pathetic fool will now know not to step into territories that he doesn't belong in."

"Yeah, and you brought him back to life, I have to admit I haven't seen a Quirk like that before."

"Quite rare, isn't it?"

Rensuke gave a light tilt of his head as Himiko slyly made her way behind him having transformed into what seemed to be a school girl.

"You're not wrong. It's powerful, one touch and he was killed instantly. And the power to bring him back…hmmm, if I had to venture a guess, then your power has something...actually, now thinking about it, does your power work on only organic?"

The man kept his eyes on the boy before him, trying to work him out while Himiko 'tripped' brushing against the man's jacket.

The man's eyes went towards her angrily, who made a fearful expression.

"I-I'm sorry..."

The man began taking off his glove, so Himiko let out a frightened cry, and ran out of the area, the man rolled his eyes while Rensuke remained unchanged but knew Himiko had done her job well.

"My power is my business. Nice skills by the way. I didn't see any Quirk being used."

"I like to keep my enemies guessing."

The man grew a smirk under his mask, as Rensuke also held a smile under his own.

"As do I. Heh, I don't know your deal, but there's something about you that intrigues me."

Rensuke folded his arms.

"Likewise, with your power."

The man elegantly walked past Rensuke's body.

"Perhaps we'll see one another again soon enough."

Rensuke watched as the man walked out of the bar.

* * *

Waiting for half a minute, Rensuke walked out of the bar.

He walked onto the street, and crossed the road.

Getting a fair distance away and going into an alleyway where Himiko was two roads away, once looking around to make sure they were alone, they dropped their disguises, Himiko revealing herself once more, and Rensuke putting on his own uniform once more, and they began walking off into the street.

"Who the hell was that supposed to be anyway? And what power was that anyway?"

"I don't know. But seeing his powerful ability...it seems that we'll have to be careful. Say, did you find anything?"

Himiko whistled as she pulled out what seemed to be a piece of paper and a card.

"Perhaps this could help. Swiped it from his pocket. He didn't have much on him, but got this and some picture attached to the paper."

"You're so amazing." Himiko blushed brightly as he took the paper off of her, and overlooked it. "…From this, it seems to have a few names on it. Maybe like us, he's recruiting people."

"Or it's a hit list. Who's written there?"

"Lets see...hmmm, it doesn't seem to be any Hero names I can remember, maybe it's something to do with the girl in the picture. But we should look into these names all the same. I guess that's where we can start. I've seen that mask before in different locations. I don't think they are necessarily looking for us, but it does seem like they're up to something."

"Good thing we always disguise ourselves huh."

"Yeah, good thing. Anyway, lets try and find out some more of this guy. I don't know what this guys up too, but his power...I wish I knew more about it, from seeing it once...he destroyed that guy...and then put him back together...perhaps that's what his power is."

"He can explode people, and put things back together?"

"Perhaps...it didn't seem like an explosion, it just seemed like his body was ripped apart, and then the pieces were brought back together. Either way, lets be careful. That guy could either be a huge asset, or a very dangerous enemy, and from the way he held himself in our conversation, he seems to be a very reserved person, and unsure of who to trust."

"Alright then, I'll try and find some stuff about this guy."

"Right, I'll leave it to you. It's not much to go on, but if we can track some of these people down, then perhaps we can learn more about this guy."

"Do you think he'd join us?"

"I'm not sure. But his power is undeniably strong, and if he isn't going to join, then I want to know about potential enemies, and especially their Quirks. Anyway, good luck."

Himiko and Rensuke then split off from one another, to do what was necessary.

Rensuke then looked at the picture, and saw that it seemed like a picture of a very young girl, with bluish, off white hair with a small horn on her head.

"_Who's this...his daughter? But...she looks so sad in the picture...I wonder what your story is...?_"

Rensuke exhaled slowly, placing the picture in his pocket before walking off.

* * *

However, while Rensuke had walked through the city for about half an hour, who came shooting down surprised him a little bit, seeing that a bunch of Villains had been beaten by All Might himself.

"Aaah! It seems that fate has caused us to meet again!"

Rensuke looked up to All Might who landed before him.

"Oh, there you are All Might. What are you doing here?"

All Might rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Actually, I'm looking for that sludge Villain. You haven't seen him, have you?"

Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"You've lost him?"

"He must have slipped out of my pockets when I was jumping with you guys. Now I can't find him. I've spent all day looking, switching between my two forms. So, you've not seen him then?"

"No, I haven't seen him. He ambushed us when he thought we were alone, so go to places that you'd typically be alone." Rensuke noticed that some smoke was coming off of him. "You've not got long left, right?"

"Y-Yeah, observant of you. In between searching for the sludge Villain, I've been taking down several robberies among other things like just then . So I only have a small time left before I can't use my powers...say, you haven't seen that girl, have you?"

"She's at school right now."

All Might gave a humbling look.

"...Is she alright?"

"She's dealing with what you said, I don't know what she's thinking about, she seemed to be unsure of it herself."

"Yeah... I should have put it more elegantly though. I was once like her after all, so what I said would be devastating if someone said it to me back then."

"Yeah, it would be devastating. Well, good luck."

Rensuke went to move, when All Might got before him.

"Say, why aren't you in school right now?"

"Half day."

Rensuke lied, and began moving away from the area.

All Might however had to wonder more about Rensuke.

"What's your last name Rensuke?"

Rensuke turned back to him, and gave a wink.

"You'll find out in about ten months."

"Oh? That's oddly specific. Why ten months?"

"U.A's Entrance Exams are then. See you later."

All Might watched on as Rensuke disappeared down the street, leaving him alone to ponder who that boy truly was, and what he was thinking about. However, All Might knew for certain was that he genuinely seemed to care about society, and for now that was good enough for him.

* * *

At the hospital, Rensuke came strolling into the room, wearing a large smile on his face, shutting the door behind him so they could have some privacy moments.

His eyes overlooked the young girl on the bed, his smile growing larger and larger while Yuki herself also gained a smile.

"You've got some colour in your cheeks. Are you feeling better today?"

"Yes...I feel very good big brother."

Rensuke became more excited, strolling over to the bed.

"I'm glad! And since you seem to be feeling better, how about going outside for a bit? It's been a while since you've been outside, right?"

"Y...Yes, that's right. It would be nice...I'd like to go around the city."

"Then that's what we'll do!" Rensuke pulled forward, grabbing a nearby wheelchair, and pulled it forward to the bed. "Get dressed, and I'll take you out!"

"Y-Yes!"

Rensuke turned around, while Yuki slowly began getting dressed. Rensuke looked out of the window to pass the time, looking over the city and thought about what his next move was going to be, and what he was going to do.

Once she was finished, Rensuke moved closer towards her, and helped her off the bed, and onto the wheelchair. He took a blanket, and wrapped it around her, while she gave a shy expression on her face.

"Big bro..."

"It's cold outside, I don't want you to get a cold on top of everything else."

"Okay."

Rensuke smiled lightly, and walked towards the door. Going outside of it, he turned the corner for the elevator, and went down it without any trouble at all.

Going for the exit, Daruma came strolling over from the cafeteria area that was near the entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm taking her out for a while. She's feeling better, fresh air will do her good."

Daruma's hand tightened.

"Are you being serious?"

Rensuke stared him right in the eye, unflinching.

"Of course, and if you don't agree with me, it's a cold day, wanna spend it on the roof? Upside down maybe. All that blood really will rush to your head."

Daruma's eyes shot open, his body twitched with worry and fear.

"T-That's...T-That's something you can't be serious about..."

"It is yeah, so are you going to stop me?"

Daruma's eyes burned themselves into Rensuke, who just stared calmly back.

Begrudgingly, Daruma stepped out of the way, allowing Rensuke and Yuki to proceed.

"Good choice doctor. We'll be back soon."

Rensuke walked through the exit, while laughing together.

Daruma hated it, but he didn't have the ability to stop Rensuke, he simply didn't have the power, nor the authority either.

* * *

After school, Katsuki confidently walked outside, and strolled through the area.

She walked through a back alleyway, while thinking about her up coming fight with Rensuke.

She didn't know why it was, but something about how he held himself, how he seemed to be almost unreadable, it was something that she had to admire about.

"So, you're gonna beat that guy, aren't you?"

One of the people that followed Katsuki asked her, which made her sigh.

"He's no weakling, idiot. You can't just assume things. Though I'll destroy him in the end."

"Hahaha! I'm sure that you will!"

Katsuki gave a determined look on her face, grabbing a nearby can, and exploded it with her Quirk.

"Damn straight, once I fight that Rensuke, I'm going to show him my powers!"

"Rensuke, did you say?"

Katsuki paused.

Her eyes went back to the two people following her, and raised her eyebrow.

"Did you two losers speak?"

They looked at one another, before shaking their heads.

Katsuki narrowed her eyes, and continued walking.

"So, you're wanting to fight that boy. Hey, me too. I want to fight him also. Say, we could do that together."

Katsuki's eyes went towards where she heard the voice, and saw that piles of sludge began forming around her.

She tightened her hands, and thrusted her palms outwards, shooting off powerful explosions that blew some of the sludge away from her, only for some of the sludge to wrap around her arms, and drag them upwards.

"G-Get off me you bastard!"

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine now. We'll fight better, together, I promise."

Katsuki breathed harder, and harder as the sludge invaded her body. She tried to escape, but the sludge came over her form more and more, making worry come over her.

* * *

Strolling through the city, Izumi kept thinking about what happened with her for the past few days. With meeting All Might, meeting Rensuke and what happened between them.

She felt good, that she had finally met someone that liked talking to her, someone she actually could speak to, and not feel like she had to withhold her opinions.

She was glad to have met Rensuke, but she also felt as if without a Quirk…

She wouldn't be able to fight with him like he had done against the sludge Villain.

She replayed that again and again.

How he fought off the Villain.

How he seemed to be able to look danger in the face, and be so calm about it.

She wished that she could be like that, so she'd finally be able to do something heroic.

But without a Quirk, she honestly wasn't sure if she would be able to do something like that.

However, while she walked through the city, she heard several large explosions going off in the distance.

Her eyes shot for the explosions, and murmured "It must be a Villains attack." and unconsciously, her feet carried it towards the fight at hand.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything amazing.

But she still cared about Hero's, and what they could do.

Even if she couldn't be one herself.

Making it to the explosions themselves, she saw that a mass had gathered. A crowd was watching a fight happening. Her eyes went past the crowd itself, and saw that a building was on fire, while Backdraft was trying his best to put out the fire.

Beyond that, she saw that there was sludge being whipped around the area, and forcing back Kamui Woods, a man with wood growing from his arms, repelling him, along with Death Arms, the pair were unable to make it through to fight the Villain before them.

They couldn't fight the sludge Villain, they simply didn't have the power to stop him.

Civilians were in danger, and all she could think about was what happened with the sludge Villain the previous day.

She couldn't even see All Might nearby, so she didn't know what was going to happen.

"They're in danger...but, there's nothing I can do...that sludge Villain...he's the one Rensuke-san took down...but All Might had it...w-was it when we were in the air...because I wanted to see if I could be a Hero...it's all my fault...these people will get hurt because of me...and there's nothing I can do..."

Izumi recalled the words All Might had said to her.

Some Villains couldn't be beaten without a Quirk, and she didn't have a Quirk, there was nothing that she could do.

Tears came from her eyes at this realization.

She didn't even know what she could do to help out now.

...No, she already knew, she'd be useless in this fight.

As she trembled, Rensuke happened to be walking by, and saw what was happening. He also saw All Might in his weakened form, clutching the lamppost nearby, his other hand on his chest, probably where the wound was.

"Big bro, what's happening…?"

"It's just a Villain. Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Rensuke looked on, and saw it was in fact the same sludge Villain that he had taken care of just yesterday.

Now he knew why All Might was there, and recalling what he had seen before, how he wasn't looking so hot in his Hero form, and now, it looked like he was spent.

Because of that, All Might wasn't in a condition to fight.

The Hero's seemed to be unable to fight off the Villain as well.

"Even then big bro...it's dangerous for everyone here...can't you do something?"

Rensuke glanced at All Might, who seemingly was cursing what was inside of him.

How he didn't have his powers.

His eyes went towards Yuki who looked up towards him pleadingly.

He went to relent when he saw something that surprised him.

Within the sludge, she saw a persons face, with sludge going into her mouth. Desperately fighting to get it off, Izumi didn't even have time to think, Izumi just took off running to help Katsuki from the sludge itself.

Rensuke caught the sight of the young girl running, and widened his eyes slightly.

"_Is she going to try and help? She'll be in danger...yet, she's still doing it...heh, I really do like you Izumi-chan. You might be a little reckless...but, you do have a good heart, and to me, that's the best thing you could have."_

While Rensuke thought about it, Yuki cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Big bro, she's going to get hurt."

Rensuke didn't say anything, looking down at the girl he called his younger sister.

He didn't want to leave her on her own…

He didn't want her to be in danger.

He also didn't want to see Izumi get hurt either.

Thoughts of what he should do ran through his mind, and thoughts about what she was doing ran through Izumi's mind.

It seemed insane, but she also thought about what she saw Rensuke do. Without anything or anyone to back him up, he still rushed head first into danger, and he didn't stop, he never stopped, and fought the sludge Villain.

"It's dangerous, what does she think she's doing?"

All Might complained as Izumi pushed past the Hero's and continued running.

Rensuke glanced at the man, before pulling closer.

"She's being a Hero."

All Might's eyes went towards Rensuke with realization of what Rensuke was saying yesterday on the roof, as Izumi got closer.

The Villain raised his hand to try and strike her, but Izumi recalled how Rensuke was able to stop the Villains advancements, so she tried to do the same, taking out her bag, and threw it at the Villains body.

Various objects came flying out of her bag, hitting against the sludge mostly harmlessly.

However, one came out, her book, the same book that Rensuke had used his Quirk on to restore, hit the sludge Villain in the eye, which made him give out a cry, at the same time, it also gave Katsuki a reprieve with the sludge being inside of her mouth.

"W-What are you doing nerd!?"

Katsuki snapped as Izumi dug through the sludge itself.

"I don't know, my feet just carried me here! I couldn't leave you here Kacchan!"

Desperately, she dug through the sludge, recalling everything that she had been told in her life, about how she couldn't be a Hero because she didn't have a Quirk.

From the doctor who told her she didn't have a Quirk, to her teachers saying the same thing that because she didn't have one, her dreams of being a Hero was for naught.

However, she also recalled what Rensuke had said.

[You don't have to have an amazing Quirk, to be an amazing person.]

Recalling those words, Izumi took a new meaning away from them.

It didn't matter about the Quirk at all.

Being an amazing person, meant doing the right thing, regardless of what powers you had, or in her case, lack of powers. She couldn't do amazing things like Katsuki, like Rensuke, like All Might. But if she could do this, then she knew she had done something good.

"Kacchan...you don't have to have an amazing Quirk, to be an amazing person. Rensuke-san taught me that, so I wont stand by and watch you die!"

Rensuke's eyes widened as did All Might's.

Rensuke bowed his head, and jabbed a finger at All Might.

"Watch Yuki. Anything happens to her, and I'm holding you personally responsible."

Alarm bells went through All Might's mind.

"But, it's too dangerous. What if you get killed? Are you trying to die?!"

Rensuke glanced at Yuki, as she smiled up towards him.

"Dying huh. No, I'm not trying to do that. I've got to live, for her sake."

Rensuke gently petted Yuki's head, which made her blush lightly.

All Might was stricken with new feelings of unsure feelings.

He didn't even know what to think when it came to this situation.

"But, it's too dangerous. Even if you've got a strong Quirk-"

"You always take on the world by yourself. You have to learn to delegate, because one day, you wont be here, the world needs to learn to take care of itself rather than relying on a single person. Take it easy, and keep Yuki safe. I'll handle this bastard. You saw Izumi-chan, didn't you? She's scared, but she's still trying to save her friend." Rensuke bent down to Yuki, overlapping his hand with her own. "Don't worry Yuki, I'll go and save them."

"Big bro...she said what you always say. Do you know her?"

"Hehe, I do yes. Just watch Yuki, I'll save the day."

Rensuke stepped forward as All Might tried to figure out Rensuke, but he couldn't.

"I don't understand that boy. Who is he?"

Yuki, hearing what All Might said, released a giggle.

"He's my Hero."

All Might looked down at the girl, as she watched her elder brother move forward.

The sludge Villain became irritated by what Izumi was doing, so raised its sludge hand.

"That's it! I've had just about enough of you!"

The sludge Villain raised his hand, and sent it for Izumi from up above.

Izumi fell backwards, as the hand came closer, and closer to flattening her body.

"No! He's going to crush her!"

"We have to save her!"

Hero's rushed forward to try and help her out, but they wouldn't be able to make it in time.

Izumi thought for sure that she was going to get crushed…

When a dome of water appeared around her, surprising her as the sludge hand slammed against it, but wasn't able to break through.

Realizing who this was, she turned her head backwards, and saw Rensuke moving forward.

"R-Rensuke-san!"

"Hey, sorry for being absent."

Izumi brushed under her eyes, shaking her head again and again.

"N-No, that's fine! I'm glad you're here!"

Rensuke got beside her, helping her to her feet while some Hero's questioned what was going on. Katsuki looked into the eyes of Rensuke who remained calm and collected, and tilted his neck toward the sludge Villain.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?"

"You bastard! I'm glad you arrived! This time with this girls Quirk, I'll destroy you!"

"Is that right? Go ahead then."

The sludge Villains eyes narrowed considerably, swinging down a fist while attempting to set off Katsuki's Quirk to explode Rensuke's body.

However, Rensuke gathered water in his hand, and formed what seemed to be a spike, which he launches upwards for the hand coming for him, ripping right through the sludge as if it was paper, impressing a good number of people around.

Then Rensuke rushes forward as the Villain growls, and thrusts his hand forward.

"Die you little bastard!"

The sludge Villain shot off many bullets of himself for Rensuke, while the boy himself allows water to appear around his fingers.

"Water Bullets."

From his fingers, the bullets of water were released, and collided with the sludge, ripping right through it without much effort, piercing in different places across the Villain's body, opening more and more holes in the sludge Villain's body, Rensuke minded not to pierce Katsuki with his attacks.

"Y-You're...my attacks are being destroyed by your own..."

The Villain looked on pure worry that his attack was being repelled by Rensuke's own.

The sludge Villains eyes grew with even more fear as Rensuke cracked his neck.

"Kidnapping a young girl to use as your hostage. Did you think you'd be able to win like that?"

"I'll take you then, and with your Quirk, I'll destroy All Might!"

"You must really think low of All Might if you think my Quirk is strong enough to defeat him right now. My power isn't on the level I can beat All Might, even if you control me."

The sludge Villains eyes twisted angrily.

"Seriously, you're mine anyway! With yours, and this girls explosion power, that will beat All Might!"

"I still don't think that would be enough."

The sludge Villain's face contorted into that of pure rage.

"Don't underestimate meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The sludge grew larger, and came down at Rensuke's body trying to eclipse his body.

"N-No! Don't!"

Katsuki tried fighting off the Villain, knowing that if he did get Rensuke as well as her then many people would be in danger.

Rensuke opened his mouth, and simply blew out of his mouth, where a thick fog came out of his mouth and blanketed his entire body, surprising Katsuki who wondered what power Rensuke had.

"_I thought he just had the power to create water...but, he's using fog as well...he can control different states of water, even in a gaseous form like that...damn, that's even stronger than I thought..._"

Even with the fog, the Villain encompassed the entire fog, trapping everything inside.

"Rensuke-saaaaaaaan!"

Izumi panicked, believing Rensuke to be trapped.

However, sitting on a window ledge, was Rensuke allowing water to whirl around him, turning into a thin stream of water like a whip.

"Hey sludge guy, over here."

The sludge Villain's eyes widened, turning to see Rensuke waving.

The water whip shot towards the sludge, so the Villain attempted to grasp it with his hands, however Rensuke manipulated the whip to avoid the hands of the sludge, and then twirled his fingers, which forced the whip around the sludge Villains wrists, and bound them up into the air, and hardened the water so hard that the Villain couldn't get out of the binds.

Both Izumi and Katsuki were in awe at what they were witnessing before them.

"G-Get off me!"

The Villain complained while Rensuke surrounded his body in water, like a shroud.

"Jet!"

Rensuke shot off for the sludge, slamming his way through it with the intense water pressure coming off of him, opening up the water once getting to Katsuki, grabbed her body, and shot out the other side of the Villain, holding Katsuki in his arms.

Her eyes went up towards his own, as she looked at the Villain's sludge body forming once more, and got out of the binds he had wrapped around him.

She couldn't figure out if she should be angry that he had saved her, or be grateful that he was so powerful to save her.

She got out of his arms, looking embarrassed as he poked her cheek.

"My, Kacchan blushes, that's even more cute."

"Y-You shut up!"

Rensuke giggles as the sludge Villain turns his angered eyes right on Rensuke.

"Y-You! Who do you think you are!?"

"I'm Rensuke, and you are?"

That seemed to anger the sludge even more.

"Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

In his sludge form, he shot off at high speeds, attempting to overtake Rensuke's body.

Izumi's concern grew more and more, even calling out "Rensuke-san!" but he just smiled towards her, as water began to release itself from his hands, grew more and more into violent waves that he was controlling before him.

"Try this, one of my strongest techniques!"

Rensuke thrusted his hands forward, and the mass of water shot forward.

"W-Wait! What is this?!"

"This is the Whirlpool! Enjoy it!"

The sludge Villain attempted to escape, but Rensuke moved his hands in complex ways, creating a vortex of water surrounding the Villain, which was also moving so fast that it would even cut into the target if trapped inside the water itself.

Katsuki watched on with wide eyes, seeing how Rensuke was handling the Villain while she couldn't.

It made her question a number of things.

"S-Stop this! Stop this right now! I can't get out!"

The sludge Villain panicked, trying to escape, but as soon as his sludge touched the water itself, it dragged him into the water, and his body began twisting, again and again within the whirlpool itself, splitting up the sludge into many different parts due to the pressure of the water, how fast it was going, he simply couldn't keep his body together.

"Sorry, but you're finished now."

Rensuke breathed out slowly, some mist came out of his mouth as he did that, and then he moved his hands, so they'd cup together, which the water followed after. The water compressed down tightly, dragging the sludge along with it.

He desperately tried to get out of the water, but he couldn't in the end, and was compressed into a good sized sphere, Rensuke breathed deeper and deeper, as the water hardened, controlling the solidity of the water to become hard, dropping the ball down to the ground, with the sludge Villain trapped inside of it, effectively ending the fight.

Rensuke breathed out, and stretched.

"Phew, done."

As he said it, the civilians began to clap for what Rensuke had done. Even the Hero's began clapping at seeing the display before him.

His eyes went out over the crowd as cheers for him came, which gave him an unsure expression on his face, he wasn't used to it.

But then up on top of a building, he saw someone that made him smile bright, his cheeks turned red with happiness, but also embarrassment as well, he looked as if he had just been given unlimited access to a candy shop, he was happy.

The person he saw was Gentle Criminal, and he was giving Rensuke the thumbs up.

"Ooh my God he's here...he's so awesome hehehe~"

Katsuki wasn't sure what Rensuke was talking about.

"What?"

Rensuke became giddy, giving Gentle his own thumbs up.

Katsuki stared at him strangely, as Rensuke shook with excitement, but soon Gentle Criminal left, which made him sad, but to be seen by Gentle...he was very happy right now.

Rensuke looked to Katsuki who just stared at him wide eyed.

"Something wrong?" She just shook her head as Izumi rushed over, hugging onto Rensuke's form. "Oh...it's okay Izumi-chan. You did amazing today, Izumi-chan."

"Rensuke-san...thank you, thank you for saving Kacchan."

"You don't need to thank me."

Izumi continued hugging Rensuke, while Katsuki gave him questioning looks, she wasn't sure what to think. She didn't even realize that her face kept going red as she looked at him, her mind unconsciously dragging itself back to the thoughts of how he saved her, and how powerful he was while doing it, it made her determined to become just as strong.

All Might then came up, wheeling Yuki, Rensuke's face grew into a large smile, moving closer to the young girl, who reached up her hands, so he took them, bending down to her level, giving her a bright smile while Izumi and Katsuki wondered who she was.

"Big bro, you saved them. You're a Hero."

"Heeeh, I guess."

"You're amazing big bro."

Rensuke gently patted her head, while All Might whispered "Thank you for saving them." to Rensuke who just gave a half smile back.

* * *

After that, the police came to take the Villain away. Because he was trapped within the hardened water, he wasn't getting out anytime soon. Izumi got scolded for rushing into danger, while Katsuki got praised for being brave, though Rensuke noticed that she didn't seem to like it when people called her 'brave' considering what she had just seen for herself.

Rensuke himself kept getting random people asking for his autograph which he found rather odd, and a bunch of girls kept giggling in his direction, which he found rather weird, considering he wasn't used to things like this.

People came to interview Rensuke, though he was mostly reserved about what he was saying.

Instead, he just gave one or two word answers.

However, he then noticed that a certain woman came close, with pale blue skin, and green eyes, and long pale lilac coloured hair. Holding what seemed to be a note pad and pen, pulled forward to meet him face to face.

Something about her, Rensuke wasn't sure about.

Something about the way her eyes were on his form, it was like she was testing something about him, and he wasn't sure what that was, but he definitely was intrigued all the same.

"Hello there, Hero of the day. My name is Chitose Kizuki, and I'm a reporter for Shoowaysha Publishing. I'd love to get the scoop on the boy who saved these two girls from that awful Villain."

Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows at the woman before him, as she gave a confident stare back.

He liked that.

She didn't even show anything other than curiosity.

But he also thought about what she said, how she was a reporter for Shoowaysha Publishing.

"Shoowaysha Publishing huh."

"Yes, that's right, can I have an interview with you?"

Rensuke eyes ran up and down the woman before him, before giving a gentle smile.

"I'm actually busy right now Kizuki-san, perhaps we could do it another time."

"Of course, here's my card. I'd love to get the inside scoop behind the man in water."

Rensuke took the card that she gave him, while turning his eyes back to her.

"Thanks, I'll give you a call Kizuki-san."

"I'll be waiting for it."

She gave a wink, and then walked off while Rensuke watched on.

Thoughts ran through his mind, before turning back to Izumi and Katsuki.

Seeing as they were okay, he walked towards Yuki, and bent down.

"Come on, lets go. I'm sorry this ruined our day out."

"No, it was amazing. Thank you big bro, I saw you be fantastic today."

Rensuke gently petted her head, and walked off with Yuki without anyone noticing.

Once she had finished getting her grilling from the Hero's, Izumi turned to Rensuke while speaking.

"Rensuke-san, I just want to say..." She saw that he wasn't there. "...you're gone already..." Her eyes went over the crowd, and behind them, she saw Rensuke waving towards her, which made her smile brightly. "Rensuke-san...thank you."

She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Rather than relish in the glory of what happened, he preferred to just leave once making sure everyone was okay.

Rensuke continued to wave, and then disappeared, which Katsuki noticed, and took off running after him.

"Kacchan-"

She didn't get to finish it as she had already taken off, All Might watching on and then bowed out of the area.

* * *

Heading back towards the hospital, Rensuke looked at the burning orange of the sky, while pushing the wheelchair of his cousin. He brought out his phone, and saw a few messages from Himiko and saw one about the man with the bird mask, and why he was in the bar in the first place, and once reading it, it made sense why he'd be there since he had some connections there though who he was remained a mystery.

While walking, he rang her quickly.

[Hey, just saw you on television! You big Hero~]

"Yeah, been quite a crazy day today, I saw Gentle Criminal, this has probably been one of my best days ever. Anyway, how did it go?"

[Got some news for you, tell you when you get back home.]

"Right, I'll be back in about an hour, got something's to tell you as well. Want me to pick anything up?"

[Nah, you got it yesterday, I'll get dinner tonight. How about sushi?]

"Oooh, go to that place around the corner from ours, it's the best sushi in this city."

[Haha, of course~]

Rensuke hung up the phone, looking down at his cousin who peered up at the sky.

"Yuki, if you're feeling up to it tomorrow, I'll take you out to a park. We can see all of the flowers."

"That would be so nice~ But, don't worry about today big bro, I got to see you saving people, and it was amazing. One day, I want to save people too."

"Hehe, you will, I promise."

Yuki became happier, as Rensuke continued to push the wheelchair forward.

However he didn't get far when he saw a panting Katsuki running up towards him.

"Hey Kacchan, something wrong?"

"N-No! I just wanted...ugh! I wanted to say...this is hard...t-thanks for...h-helping me today. But I'll get stronger, and I'll be able to beat you!"

"Kacchan, it's fine to have help from others, you know? Sometimes, it's okay to rely on others. I rely on others as well."

Katsuki pulled back, clutching a hand to her chest.

"Even then..."

"And Izumi-chan also saved you today. In fact, if it wasn't for her, then I might not have made it in time to save you."

"Tch, that damn nerd, she put herself into danger."

"Yes, for you. She must really care about you if she risked herself for you like that."

Katsuki couldn't accept it, it also annoyed her that Izumi of all people came to save her.

"Yeah well...it doesn't matter. I can't believe I got captured by that bastard...it pisses me off so much...especially being saved by Deku...now I freaking owe her for doing that..."

Rensuke could see that it was weighing on her mind, and while he wasn't sure what it was about Izumi that Katsuki didn't like, it seemed more than just simple bullying, it seemed to be something more than that.

"It could have happened to anyone. It wasn't anything to do with you. You were surprised by him, right?"

"Dodgy bastard sneaked up on me."

"I see, then you hold no blame for it. Don't think anything other than you're safe. It easily could have happened to me, or to anyone else."

Katsuki didn't know what to think about it.

She thought about Izumi saving her, then Rensuke beating down the Villain.

"I'll be seeing you soon, count on it! I still want that fight, got it?!"

"Sure, can't wait for it."

Rensuke watched as she turned away and began walking away from him, causing him to chortle slightly.

But then she stopped, and turned back to look him in the eyes.

"By the way...I just want to say...I liked what you said about All Might."

"I only said the truth. I don't have the power to beat All Might, doesn't mean I'm not going to try and become as strong or even stronger than he is."

Katsuki's face lifted upwards.

"Not many people say that, they always seem comfortable with All Might being stronger."

"He is someone very powerful, but I want to be able to surpass him one day, but I'm not arrogantly going to say right now I am stronger than him as the simple fact is, I'm not, and there are stronger people than me out there, but it doesn't mean I'm going to simply have that always be the case, you know?"

Katsuki began liking Rensuke more and more.

"Heh, then I'll be seeing you soon."

Katsuki took off, while Rensuke tilted his head.

"She's a very odd person big bro."

"Maybe, but I feel there's something underneath the surface. Either way, lets get you back."

Rensuke began walking and pushing Yuki in the wheelchair once more, while thinking about the days he met these two very different, but intriguing girls.

But he stopped when seeing All Might coming up.

"Geez, you're popular today big bro."

"I know, all these people talking to me, it's weird~"

Yuki let out a small laugh as All Might crossed the distance. He bowed his head to the young girl, then peered towards Rensuke himself.

"Rensuke, I just want to say...you were right with what you said on the roof. Somewhere along the way, I forgot what was the most important thing in being a Hero, and today, you were quite the brave young man, risking yourself to save those girls, it showed me you'd be a great Hero one day."

"Perhaps, but Izumi-chan is the true Hero today. She inspired me to fight even when I was worried about leaving Yuki unprotected."

All Might gave a humbling smile.

"Yes, you're right. She also inspired me. I had forgotten what it was like to be like her. Without any powers, yet risking yourself to save one person….haha, she truly is a Hero in the making. She might be a bit reckless, but she's got the heart of a Hero. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, I think she'd be an amazing Hero."

"Yeah, all she needs now is a Quirk."

"And how is she going to get that?"

Rensuke played along, he fully well knew what All Might was saying, but he couldn't let on.

"There's something about my power that I haven't told you. It's an ability that can be passed on. Seeing her heroism, she definitely deserves a chance. She's like me when I was young, the heart of a Hero."

"She surely does. If you give her your power, then I can tell you I'll be right beside her, helping her. Because...she's my friend."

All Might gave him a complex look while Yuki cocked her head side to side.

"Then that's wonderful! I'll go and tell her the news immediately!"

"Yes, I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

All Might bowed his head, and took off while Rensuke watched All Might leave.

He hummed to himself, as he thought about what had just happened.

"_So, he's going to give the power to Izumi-chan is he? She truly does deserve it. Yeah, well done Izumi-chan, this is your reward for being so brave. And with her gaining the power…it's going to be interesting what happens from here._"

"Bro? What are you thinking about?"

Rensuke gave a chuckle as he pushed her wheelchair once more.

"I was just thinking about what a weird few days its been."

"Has something amazing happened big bro?"

Rensuke let out a chortle.

"You could say that. You could say I've found the keys to changing this world Yuki, to make it a better place."

"You have? What is it?"

"You'll see. Just wait for it~" Rensuke gently petted her head. "Come on you, the doctors gonna chew me out for being so late."

"Okay~"

Rensuke strolled down the street as the night came rushing in.

His mind went through many thoughts, and he couldn't help but think that the situation of his life had changed.

But he also knew that something new was beginning, and what that is…

Only time would tell.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So the scene on the roof happened, Rensuke comforted Izumi about what happened, and told All Might his own thoughts on the matter who after thinking about it agreed with what he said, and he even her Izumi's Mother, who seems very thrilled about her daughter having a friend.**

**Rensuke and Himiko also met up with Overhaul while looking for Dabi who seems to have some sort of agenda, and Rensuke's aware of Eri thanks to Himiko's pick pocketing skills, though right now doesn't know who she is, so we'll see where that leads. Himiko and Rensuke are beginning to make moves and are studying Overhaul's group closely. Chitose also appeared for a surprise cameo towards the end of the chapter, so we'll see her more involved in the story.**

**Also, thank you to everyone who voted for harem members/group of Rensuke himself, and you can still vote for either of them. As you can see, some pieces have been setting in this chapter, for some future recruitment, and some as future enemies.**

**Finally, a few people have been asking about a female Tomura, and it would be a different take on that character, and it could lead to interesting things between Izumi and female Tomura, so I'm gonna leave it to a vote for you guys! I can work with either, so let me know, and until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Rensuke; Izumi, Katsuki (fem), Ochaco, Himiko, Shoto (fem), Momo.**


	3. Ten months part one!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**kynan99; No problem!**

**Clarent excalibur; Yeah, she's gonna be using it slightly differently but since Nana also used it it's gonna be fun finding out how Izumi's gonna use it, being a speed type would be pretty different. It's gonna be quite the ride when they make it to the academy yeah. It could be a reason why Katsuki doesn't like Izumi. That would be a funny scene with Yuki. Yeah that would be cool! Tsuyu would work well, they'd compliment one another quite well. Jiro's a cool character, and Toru, there's always fun with her around.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, Rensuke knows what's wrong with the world, and how it relates to certain people like All Might. Yeah, it would be more technique based than direct brute strength I'd say. In their own way they are falling for him for different reasons. It's gonna be fun when they find out the others feelings. They did yeah, Overhaul and Rensuke are gonna have things between them in the future. Lets just say Rensuke can relate to what Eri's going through, so there's a good chance he will. He's quite skilled in armed combat, and deal with small time thugs like they were. Glad that you liked it! Tsuyu would be fun, and their dynamic would be cool. Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Arkraith; Yeah I respond to every review~ No worries, and thanks very much! Yeah, fem Deku is quite cute huh~?**

**Ragna; Thanks for the votes! Hey maybe he does have a connection to them, perhaps he's cousins with Mandalay. His family lineage shall be revealed in time.**

**Guest 1; Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 2; They'd be nice together!**

**Guest 3; That would be a pretty cool way to take it. They'd be cool pairings, they're some of my fav's from that series.**

**Guest 4; Thanks for the vote!**

**Roxas Itsuka; Thanks very much! I'm glad that you're liking him! Yeah, he's quite mysterious, we'll find out more and more as we go through the chapters and arcs. Yeah they were, and they find him this chapter, and have an interesting conversation. Rensuke definitely wants Gentle in his group. Yeah, I can't spoil much, but Overhaul and Rensuke are going to have an interesting dynamic with one another. I can understand that, Katsuki's gonna go through changes in the story as she progresses. He's quite strong yeah, he admitted he's not the strongest, so we'll see him growing in strength as the story goes. I'm not sure it has been done either, so it's gonna be interesting to do! And thanks very much! Yeah we'll be getting their rather soon, Rensuke's just got something's to do in the time between now and the entrance exam but it wont take long.**

**Anime PJ; Thanks very much! Glad that you liked them! Yeah, he's very fascinated with Gentle, and there is a deeper meaning to why he likes Gentle that we'll discover in the future. Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 5; Thanks for the vote!**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, he does support her quite well. Hehe, he's quite cultured yeah. Himiko and Rensuke have quite the nice friendship between them, growing into love. Dabi is yeah, Rensuke and he might have a brotherly sort of relationship. Yeah, seems like Gentle is doing a bit better, maybe it's all the views Rensuke gives him. He can be yeah. Yeah, Himiko and Rensuke can take care of it. They will be having fights, Rensuke's pretty smart so we'll see Rensuke doing some interesting things with Overhaul. It could be Shigaraki, or something else. He can yeah, the doctors a little frightened of him. They have a loving relationship between them. She's going to see him as her Hero. Yup, Rensuke managed to beat the Villain with relative ease, Katsuki's observant so she can see it's more than simple water. Glad you liked them! Yeah, lets hope they aren't! Rensuke and Chitose are going to have interesting back and forth's. He did yeah, they will be going in interesting directions. He does yeah, he wants to be strong and knows right now he isn't the most powerful, but we'll see him grow. Thanks for the vote! Yeah he's got some goals, and we'll see them move forward as we go forward. Yeah, love can be many things, love as in romantic, or love as in friends, or family, there's many different ways to love, so it would make sense if she say loved Rensuke as a friend, or saw him as a brother, or something, the same with Himiko. You could say that those members will join, at various points in the story. How do you know Rensuke's not gonna take the Liberation army before the League? Who knows hehe. It was a nice throne room yeah. He did yeah, so he can come and go if he wishes. Tomura could do yeah. Rensuke might fight the mid end Nomu. It's a cool name yeah. That would be a cool name for a Super Move. Maybe he does. He could end them yeah. That would be pretty cool, and yeah I liked them! That info about the doctor and Gigan doesn't surprise me, makes sense, the doctor probably turns the children without families into Nomu's, and the small snippet of backstory for Kirishima where Gigan showed up looking for a Hero's office makes sense as well. He could do yeah. We'll explore more of their past together in the future. Maybe he could have met Tomura like that. He could do that with Inko and Izumi. We might see scenes like that with Dabi. Indeed a lack of female Villains, I understand why Chitose was killed and what that brought about at the end of the arc, I think it was a missed opportunity, and yeah I can't see La Brava being a Villain if she returns. Yeah, he could have something like that. That would be cool to see from Gigan and Hawks. Yup, it's expanding. He could do that during the Entrance Exam.**

**Chrono trigger; Well you never know what might happen, she'd probably be yandere for Rensuke in some fun ways. Exactly, that's what Rensuke's wanting to change, to make a world where it can be self reliant, and save people that could turn down dark paths but could be saved. We'll have to wait and see what happens there. Yeah, you're not wrong. Yeah, it would be a cool design for Toru.**

**Guest 6; Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 7; Thank you for voting!**

**Anonymous; Thanks very much! Glad you liked it! Those are some rather valid points about Hana, and it could be interesting to explore that. I don't doubt All For One and his doctor could do something like that so it would be possible.**

**Guest 8; Yeah, that would be rather cute. Hatsume would be rather fun to add, so I'll think about her!**

**a fan; Yeah, she surely could be!**

**Andrew123456; Thank you for the vote, and eventually, Rensuke will show an ability like that.**

**Guest 9; Thanks for voting!**

**Guest 10; Thank you for the vote!**

**Lightwave; No worries, I understand about things like that. He is yeah, and that we'll discover in the future. He'd be around Shoto level, so top tier of the class yeah. Hehe, they will begin their fights in the near future as they both develop more feelings for him. He does yeah, he understands the world isn't how it should be, and wishes to change that, with a lot of challenges in his way, some we'll discover about in this chapter. He did yeah, he'll tell people how it is if he thinks they're wrong or being unnecessarily mean or harsh or anything really. I guess he will be yeah~ Thanks for the suggestions!**

**Guest 11; Thanks for the vote!**

**Valtryek-sama; Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 12; I could see them teaming up, and yeah, I could see Katsuki going after either, and that would be pretty cool to see~**

**Guest 13; I dunno yet, check bottom of the chapter!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Ten months part one!**

That night, after the sludge Villain's attack, Rensuke returned home, and sat down beside Himiko who was whistling a lovely tune. He gave her a raised eyebrow, while she leaned back onto the couch.

"So yeah, got something's to tell you."

"What did you find out?"

Himiko placed a finger to her lips with a teasing expression on her face.

"Actually, I found out quite a bit. That list, I checked one of the guys out, and found out that he has joined this man after doing some digging, but he's quite mysterious as many don't know his name or motives."

"This guys power is no laughing matter. And also the fact that he is in fact recruiting huh. We'll have to check out other members on this list...hmmmm..."

"Is something the matter Ren-kun?"

Rensuke shook his neck.

"No, I'm just thinking about this man, and how we could use this as an opportunity. As we spoke about with the world beginning to change due to All Might's physical body going down hill. He's also decided to give Izumi-chan his Quirk, so she'll be the ninth user of the Quirk."

"Wow, I didn't see that coming."

"Honestly, considering what I know about All Might, it makes sense to me. Also, a woman attempted to interview me today. I thought she was rather eager~" Himiko withdrew a knife with a growing crazed expression on her face. "Something about her, I don't know what it was exactly, but I felt as if she was studying me."

"Maybe she's a stalker?"

Rensuke had to admit that Himiko showing some jealousy was adorable.

"Maybe she is, who knows. However, she said that she was in Shoowayasha Publishing. If I'm remembering right, then that it is one of the higher rated media companies in this country."

"Want me to take her out? I don't mind doing that."

Rensuke raised a brow at Himiko's smirking expression.

"First of all, I want to know more things about her." He pulled out her card, revealing it to Himiko. "Chitose Kizuki, she's with the media...if we could get a major media outlet on our side, then we could begin making even bigger waves."

"You're growing ambitious Ren-kun. Has something changed? Besides the obvious I mean."

Rensuke shook his head.

"Nothing much really. Just potential enemies aren't exactly thrilling. I want to be on top of enemies before they get on top of us. Changing the world takes a lot of time and effort after all."

"What about this girl? This Izumi girl? If she's getting that One For All power you've told me about, then wouldn't she be a great asset to the team?"

"Truthfully, yes she would be. But, I wouldn't force her to join my group, nor would I try and influence her with our relationship either. The people that join me have to join for their own reasons. I wont dictate over others lives like that, it would be against what world I'm trying to create."

"I guess you're right. So this...Kizuki girl, and also these other guys, I guess we'll be rather busy."

"Haha, I guess that we will be, and since I'm going to be taking that exam in about ten or so months, I will have to be prepared for that as well. That's going to be rather pleasant. I'm gonna have to train with my powers, with these new super powers emerging, I'll have to be as strong as I can be."

Himiko gave a small laugh.

"Don't worry, we'll be ready for anything~"

Rensuke smiled softly, and looked at the picture of the little girl once more.

He couldn't get over the look in her eyes.

How sad...how afraid she seemed to be.

He, definitely could relate to that.

* * *

"Haha Gentle...haha, that's funny~"

Rensuke let out a sweet sound as he found himself sat on a beach, on a piece of scrap metal on his phone, watching a video that Gentle Criminal had just uploaded (which he found awesome he did that at such a weird time), at six in the morning, and watched Izumi pulling stuff around on the beach.

The reason why he was there...was because All Might apparently wished for Rensuke to be there, while he trained Izumi, and so far, the training seemed to be moving all of the scrap metal off the beach, among other things that had washed up on the beach to build up her strength.

Though Rensuke was sure it wasn't because of Izumi.

All Might was more curious about him, but if it was a chance to help out Izumi, he was alright with that.

According to All Might, Izumi had to train her body before she could actually use her Quirk, the power of One For All. Rensuke had been told a little about it by All Might, though he already had some knowledge on it from All For One himself.

"Come on Young Midoriya! People pull these everyday and without super strength as well!"

"B-But, I'm not used to pulling these!"

Izumi complained while she attempted to pull what seemed to be a large piece of metal, she had rope tied around it, and tied around her. But she wasn't able to pull it so easily, which Rensuke understood considering she wasn't used to such labour before.

"It's true, but this is to build up your strength Young Midoriya! To handle my power, your body needs to be in an acceptable area before anything else could happen!"

"I-I know All Might! I'm trying my best!"

Rensuke glanced at Izumi, and then turned back to the video at hand, watching it for the third time, before smiling happily to himself, and wrote a comment.

[Just finished watching for the third time, you never cease to entertain me Gentle, I love how you used your powers to bounce in the air, that was a creative way to use your Quirk.]

While Rensuke let out a little laugh, All Might glanced at what Rensuke was watching, and then saw Rensuke looking at him out of the corner of his eye so he smiled brightly.

"So, Young Rensuke, I'm glad you could make it!"

Rensuke looked towards Izumi who was trying her best.

"I came to give Izumi-chan some support."

"And that's wonderful! I'm glad that she has such support! You know, I'd like to thank your parents for what you did with the sludge Villain!"

"It would be difficult to do that."

"Oh? Why's that?"

All Might asked without even thinking, Rensuke exhaled slowly.

"Because my Father is crippled for the most part so he doesn't leave the house, and my Mother...I don't want to talk about my Mother if it is all the same."

All Might sensed as if something had happened, seeing the decline of Rensuke's face, that just gave him all the more questions that he needed the answers for.

"I...see, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't know."

Rensuke spoke his mind, he did find it odd All Might would even bother apologizing, it just didn't register with Rensuke at all.

"I'm apologizing because I asked something rather rude considering how you reacted. I wont ask anything more about it, it seems like a difficult subject."

Rensuke hummed, watching Izumi continue to try and move the trash around the beach.

His eyes went towards All Might.

"By the way, I've wanted to know this since I heard about you passing on your Quirk. Did you consider anyone else before Izumi-chan?"

"What a question...truthfully, yes, there was someone who I had considered, someone I had invested in, but they've been gone for a long time now."

"Dead?"

A forlorn expression appeared on All Might's skeleton looking face.

"...Yes."

Rensuke could see the pain within All Might's eyes when he said that, it seemed to be something difficult to talk about.

"I see. I'm, sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, young man. May I ask, why did you want to know?"

"You said you had that wound for five years, so I just presumed you've been searching for at least five years, and would be strange if Izumi-chan was the only one you had considered."

"That makes sense, it seems that you're quite the observant boy."

"I just know how to take in details that some might miss, that's all."

All Might scrunched up his eyebrows about what was being said, or rather, what Rensuke wasn't saying.

Izumi continued to train for a good while, but by the time that she was done, she collapsed onto the floor, where Rensuke strolled over, and bent down towards her, giving off a soft smile, while Izumi looked up.

"How's your body?"

"I-I'm sore all over Rensuke-san..."

"I'm sorry about that. No pain no gain as they say."

Izumi would chuckle, but she thought that it would be painful for her to do so.

Seeing her condition, Rensuke casually placed his hand on her body, and water began to flow around Izumi's body. The dazzling water sunk into her skin, and she began feeling body's aches and pain slowly disappear.

"W-Wow Rensuke-san...t-that feels really good..."

"Hehe, I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I think your Quirk is really beautiful in many ways Rensuke-san!" Izumi said it with a peppy voice, only for her cheeks to turn bright red. "W-When I said that Rensuke-san, I didn't mean anything by it! L-Like me and you is….Oooh! I didn't mean anything bad! Please forgive me!"

Rensuke chuckled lightly petting the top of her head.

"Don't worry, I understood what you were saying Izumi-chan. I'm just glad you're able to feel better from my power."

Izumi's cheeks continued to burn red as his fingers slowly slid across her skin. Each little touch sent waves of happiness through her. But, she didn't want to show it on her face, in case he found her to be too weird.

All Might on the other hand was astonished that Rensuke could use his Quirk like that, and had to wonder even more about him.

He couldn't work Rensuke out.

There was something about him that he was...unsure about.

He didn't get evil vibes off of Rensuke, but he did get mysterious vibes off him. As if he knew more than he was letting on. How Rensuke had a delayed reaction to the way All Might's body looked, and how he had a wound like that.

Once Rensuke was finished healing Izumi's muscles, she twitched her body around.

"W-Whoa, that's fantastic Rensuke-san!"

"Heeeh, I'm glad to be of assistance to you."

Rensuke gently patted her head, which caused her to blush up a storm while All Might continued watching on, trying to figure out the young boy, but he was having a bit of trouble, he just couldn't work out the young man.

* * *

A day later, Rensuke had met up with Katsuki, to have a battle between them. He had promised her, and she seemed to be rather determined to do that. Rensuke himself held a calm demeanour, while Katsuki showed a strong smirk on her face.

"So, what is this place?"

Katsuki looked around to see that it seemed to be a massive hall. She could see the other side of the hall, but it was quite far away. She saw doors leading to different areas, like a canteen area, and a rest area, along with some changing rooms. She hadn't need to change yet considering that she was dressed for the fight ahead.

"This is my training area."

"Your training area?" She echoed, Rensuke nodded. "How do you afford to keep a building like this to yourself? It's almost the size of a soccer field."

"Well, you could say that my Father gained it for me. I often come here to train. It has all I need."

Katsuki thrust her hands behind her, while Rensuke gave a smile on his face.

"Seeing what you can do, I want to see your powers against me! You're going to U.A, aren't you?"

"I am yes. Fight to your hearts content, no one will disturb us here."

He spoke with a kind smile on his face.

"Is that so? That's good, because I wouldn't want anyone else getting in the way!"

"But, before we do, wanna make it interesting?"

Katsuki raised a brow.

"Interesting?"

"Yes, like if I win, you leave Izumi-chan alone for a week."

"Heh, leave her alone? I don't want anything to do with her anyway!"

"Then, let me put it this way. Be nice to her for a week."

Katsuki gave him an odd stare.

"Heh, yeah right. When I win, you'll be doing something for me."

Rensuke this time raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. Lets see who wins between us. So, I'm ready when you are."

"The winner is who can pin the other to the ground for five seconds."

"Alright then Kacchan, lets do this."

Katsuki gave a dirty grin on her face, and exploded forward while Rensuke twirled his hand around, which allowed water to spin around his form, before he shot it forward in small bullets, but Katsuki noticed that was one went past her cheek, it left a small cut, so they weren't a joke, and could injure if she wasn't careful.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Rather than try and take them down one by one, she cupped her hands together, and shot off a massive explosion.

As hard as she could do, the explosion was strong enough to blast away a few of his water bullets while Rensuke gave a light smile.

"You've got a good handle on your Quirk."

Rensuke's compliment made Katsuki smirk, but when the smoke died down, Rensuke appeared before her with his fist reeled backwards, so she crossed her arms, and received the impact of his blow, augmented by water pressure he released from behind him, connecting with Katsuki's upper body, and blew her away several feet, her feet slamming against the ground and she still continued to skid backwards.

"_Shit, he's rather strong, and agile. I need to be careful._"

Katsuki stopped skidding a few meters backwards, only to see Rensuke slamming his hands together, creating what seemed to be a sphere of water. It expanded more and more, and became quite different to what she thought it would be.

Rensuke then threw the water sphere up into the air, where he snapped his fingers, releasing the condensed water that became like a wave, she ground her teeth at the sight before her, so rather than take it, she thrusts her hands downwards, exploding up into the air, only to see Rensuke skiing on the water, and his hand was pointed towards Katsuki in the air.

"Have this!"

From the water that he had summoned, water shot forward towards Katsuki, who ground her teeth, and punched forward, each time her fists managed to hit the water, she explode it before it could get even further to damage her body, but because she was focused on exploding the water away from her, her body was free falling downwards so Rensuke used that chance to dive into the water, and force his palms upwards in a large burst of the water.

"Oh shit!"

The large amount of water came up towards Katsuki, who grimaced at the sight. Seeing the water bursting towards her, she focused in on the middle of the water, and thrust her hands downwards.

Rensuke watched as her hands slammed into the middle of the water, and thrust her hands outwards, firing off a point blank explosion through the water, scattering the water everywhere, the water fell down towards the ground like heavy rain, Katsuki panting slightly.

"_Clever. Knowing she couldn't take the brunt of the attack, she opted to force the water away by directing her explosions outwards. She might be quick to anger, but she's not an idiot, she definitely knows how to use her Quirk and how to observe her opponent._"

Katsuki landed on the ground, where Rensuke gave a small wave towards her.

"What are you waving at?"

Rensuke shrugged with an innocent expression on his face.

An expression she didn't trust.

"Oh, nothing really. It's just, you scattered all that water around."

Katsuki narrowed her eyes.

"So what?"

Rensuke clapped his hands together, and all of the water that was raining down, or on the floor, began reacting to what Rensuke had done. The water swam around Katsuki's body, becoming almost like a vortex around her body.

She was beyond surprised.

She didn't think he'd be able to control it like that.

Though she saw that the amount of water had declined than before, so she was glad her explosion had done something.

While the water swam around her body, she breathed more slowly, trying to remain calm.

"_He's not average at all. He's crafty, he's intelligent...he's exactly what I want as an opponent. I'm having so much fun, no one at my school can even come close to matching me, but Rensuke's pushing me to become even stronger, think more tactically, this is definitely going to help me become even stronger. But there's got to be weaknesses to his Quirk, there always are some kind of weakness to exploit...perhaps it is the water itself...perhaps because of the heat of my explosions, that's why there is less water than before...but, he can always create water. There must be a limit to what he can create. Perhaps...hmmm, it might take something like stamina to create more water, perhaps that's why he's keeping his distance, and only focusing in on this right now...but even then, I've seen him blow fog, so he can control the states of water like a solid, liquid, or gas...is he limited to just water? Or can he create any liquid substance? Or control any liquid... Hmmmm..._"

While she thought about it, she saw the vortex of water come crashing down, hardening at the same time.

Gritting her teeth, she went to take down the prison of water, when Rensuke jumped through the water from the left hand side, dragging the water between his fingers, forcing them to become like whips, sending them at Katsuki's arms and legs to an attempt to bind her all together.

"Yeah right!"

Katsuki thrusts her hands downwards, and shoots off a powerful explosion. Not only to destroy the ground and water coming for her in the shock wave, but also propel her out of the water which worked, but she then saw Rensuke punching forward, releasing bullets upon bullets of water for her body.

"Sorry about that Kacchan, you asked that I not hold back!"

Katsuki despite being pressured, was having a genuinely fun time in her fight.

"Damn straight!"

Rather than take them on, Katsuki shot herself for the ground, landing heavily only to see the bullets raining down towards her, so she punched upwards again and again, while setting off her Quirk, destroying the bullets with ease.

However, she suddenly felt something creeping up her legs, turning down she saw that there was water hardening around her legs, binding her to the floor.

"You tricky bastard!"

Rensuke smirked, surrounding himself with water, as Katsuki destroyed the hardened water, and saw a large burst of it coming for her so she cupped her hands together, and shot off one of her stronger explosions, causing her arms to throb at the power.

Rensuke flipped out of the water he had shot at Katsuki mere moments before she exploded it, coming from above, and shot off a stream of water, which knocked Katsuki down to the ground and he hardened the water around her, landing on the ground with a small pant as she tried exploding the water off of her.

But six seconds passed before she could get up, meaning she lost the match.

* * *

Once the match was over, Rensuke saw the look on Katsuki's face, so he leaned closer, causing her to blush lightly at the closeness.

"Now, that was a workout. Great match Kacchan. It also helped me improve in some areas, and dealing with destructive Quirks such as yourself, hope we can continue to train together like this."

"Yeah, I guess..."

She trailed off, so Rensuke cocked his head.

"By the way Kacchan, since I won the fight..."

"Ugh, fine I'll be nice for a week to Deku damn it!"

"Hehe, that's great! It's better to be friends don't you think?"

Katsuki grumbled something inaudible while Rensuke pulled closer.

He sat down beside her, seeing her annoyed expression.

"Don't be discouraged by this loss, okay? I've lost fights before, it has made me stronger, this will make you stronger."

"Maybe, next time though I'm definitely not losing!"

"Hehe, I admire that determination of yours Kacchan, it's endearing~"

"Heh, and yours isn't so bad either."

Rensuke could see that she was slowly opening up more, and her loss seemed to be fleeting more and more from her mind.

"Also, I just want to say, that fight was quite fun for me~ You are tricky to fight, whether that's in the air, or on the ground. I had to be a little crafty with how I use my Quirk. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, how does your Quirk actually work? To me, it doesn't seem like simple explosions as the more we fought, your power became gradually stronger."

Katsuki didn't see a reason to not explain it, she honestly was intrigued what he thought since to her, Rensuke seemed to be rather smart.

"I sweat a nitroglycerin like substance, and can make it explode."

Rensuke's eyes widened slightly, before returning to normal.

"I see, that makes sense. Hey, if we combined our powers, we'd be able to do all sorts of wacky stuff."

"I said mine, you tell me yours."

Rensuke thought that was fair since she told him hers.

"My Quirk allows me to control the three states of water, so solid form, liquid, and gas form. As you saw, I can create water, fog, and harden water to become a solid, and other things like that. My Mother could do more amazing things with it though, she was able to...well, it doesn't matter."

"I see, quite the Quirk. I can see why you're going to U.A with a power like yours."

"Yeah...I guess so."

Katsuki raised a brow in questioning.

"I'm surprised you're not more energetic about it. Don't you want to go to U.A?"

"O...Of course I do, it's just I'm tired from the fight we had, that's all."

Katsuki wondered if that was true, but then she smirked.

"By the way, what do your friends call you?"

"I currently only have...erm, a few friends I guess, and some call me Ren, and some call me Rensuke."

"Ren...heh, I'll call you Ren since you call me Kacchan. I hate it when that nerd calls me that, but...you can, I don't care. Since you've shown yourself to be strong, I can actually get along with you."

"Sure, you can call me that if you want."

Rensuke gained a smile, but then noticed the cut on her cheek.

Recalling he had done that when they fought, he leaned closer, while she blushed "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" while showing anger, but she became calmer when she felt his hand touching her face gently.

"Relax, I'm only healing your cheek."

From Rensuke's palm, water began to sink into the wound, and fix itself from the damage. To say that she was amazed was an understatement, it felt amazing to have the water brush against her skin like it was.

Once he was done, his hand left her face, and she just stared at him with reddening cheeks. But she wouldn't admit to that.

"Done."

"Y-Yeah, whatever. It wasn't needed."

"How cute~"

Katsuki growled about that, and went to move forward when Rensuke showed a smile on his face.

That smile made her feel complex about a few things, and made her think that she did like spending time with Rensuke, it seemed that he was also determined to become strong...but, there was something about the way he spoke, how supportive and kind he was, yet it never felt like he was talking down to her, it felt more humble, and honest, and she actually liked that.

* * *

A week after that, Rensuke and Himiko finally had found him.

It took a good while, but meeting him was something they wish to do.

Walking into a darkened bar, Rensuke and Himiko in disguise, walked closer to the man known as Dabi.

Sitting by himself, when seeing Rensuke and Himiko pulling closer, his finger jabbed at Himiko.

"I know you. You're that crazy girl."

Though Himiko wasn't using her normal face, she did have a disguise that she liked to use, so Dabi recognizing it wasn't out of the question.

"Yup, that's me!"

"Didn't I make myself clear last time? I don't want anything to do with you."

Rensuke could see the annoyance on Dabi's face, pulling forward.

"Dabi-san, good day."

"I don't want anything to do with you either. Leave or I'll charcoal you."

"With your blue fire?" Dabi's eyes went towards Rensuke with intrigue. "Yes, I heard about the colour of your fire, and how strong it is. To be honest with myself, I am very intrigued by you Dabi-san, though that's not your real name, is it?"

Dabi's eyes slit themselves.

"And what would you know about that?"

"Not much."

"A vague answer. I'm not sure what to make of you. Show me your face."

Rensuke let out a small laugh.

"Not yet."

"What's to hide?"

"Because, I only show my face to those I trust absolutely, and I don't trust you absolutely yet."

Dabi's face curled upwards, and his hand lit up with blue flames.

"Well that's too bad!"

Dabi shot off his flames for Rensuke and Himiko.

Himiko hid behind Rensuke as he created a wall of water around himself as the blue flames slammed against it. Rensuke could see that the water he made was evaporating from how highly heated the blue flames were.

"_Though I've trained my Quirk to handle Quirks that produce heat and fire which is a natural weakness, it seems that Dabi's flames are very strong and very difficult to deal with, he's definitely powerful._"

Rensuke could see steam raising from the evaporating water, so he swung his hands outwards, and allowed that to launch upwards to above Dabi, then swing it downwards, knocking Dabi's hands away from them, and into the ground below him, forcing the flames downwards, so he stopped himself before he could light the room on fire.

Dabi's eyes shot for Rensuke and Himiko who seemed to be unharmed, Himiko held a knife in her hand, seemingly ready to fight while Rensuke's hands remained in front of him in a respectful manner.

"So, you can defend against my flames. Been a while since anyone's done that. And what did you do then to force my hands downwards?"

Rensuke noticed that Dabi didn't seem to notice the steam, though he presumed that it was because he was focused on quelling his flames, and only felt the force.

"Hmmm, good question, can't reveal anything yet. But, your flames aren't an exaggeration either. What an incredible power you possess, I could feel the heat, and if they lasted much longer we could have been turned to ashes. It's too bad right now it isn't being used to help better the world from the corruption it faces."

Dabi's face turned questioning, something about what Rensuke said...had caught his interest.

"Corrupted world? What would you know about that?"

"I know corruption in this world, Villains and Hero's alike. In this world, there are many who use, and abuse others, I'm intending to make a world where corruption such as that doesn't exist, those who don't have a voice right now, can have that voice. Abuse victims that feel scared, don't have to be scared anymore. To build a better society, and make this world free, not relying on a single pillar for peace, but we all become pillars, so we all can protect ourselves."

Dabi rubbed his chin while Himiko gave a peace sign.

"If you join, you get special perks~ Like cuddles from our leader~"

"Why would I want to cuddle him?"

"Question is, why wouldn't you?"

Dabi breathed in slowly, tempted to blast Himiko with some fire, while Rensuke chuckled awkwardly.

"Anyway, it must seem like nonsense what I'm saying right now. This boy, as far as you know, is spouting out nonsense about giving people voices, and changing society, and I understand if you're dubious about these claims."

"You seem to be pretty switched on. It is quite the claim to make. But I can't deny that it is quite intriguing. Though I'm not sure yet. I don't know what to trust. Your words sound trustworthy, but they could be leading me into falsehood for the nature of my Quirk. That happens quite a bit in this world."

"I agree completely. People use others based on their powers." Rensuke pulled closer to Dabi. "What do you want in this world Dabi-san?"

"What I want, isn't something you can provide."

"Humour me."

Dabi let out a small chuckle.

"The erasure of false Hero's."

"Is that all? It seems like you're hiding something from me."

Dabi's eyes met the holes in the mask where Rensuke's eyes would be, but he couldn't see Rensuke's eyes, he couldn't tell what Rensuke was thinking.

Rensuke looked at his skin, then at Dabi, posing a thought to the older man.

"Your Quirk, it did that to your skin, didn't it?"

"So you figured it out."

"Hard to miss, your powerful flames, your body can't handle it for so long. But, what intrigues me is how did your body become like that if you became aware of your abilities and the limitations. You must have had to use your ability a lot." Dabi gave more questioning looks towards Rensuke as he took out a card, and tossed it at Dabi, who caught it. "If you have anymore questions, let me know. If you ignore me from here on out, then that's fine as well. I'm not going to force anyone to join my group, it is their choice. However I will leave you with one thing..." Rensuke whispered something in Dabi's ear, his eyes widening in surprise, then he pulled away. "Good luck, if you ever need assistance, give me a call, and I'll come to help out. To begin a partnership, someone has to extend their hand first, and I just extended mine. If you wish to grasp my hand or not, is completely up to you."

Rensuke turned around and walked away.

Himiko looked on for a few moments, seeing Dabi contemplating a few things, before she took off after Rensuke.

"Hey Ren-kun, we're really just leaving?"

She whispered to him, Rensuke nodding slowly.

"Yes, we'll leave him to contemplate what we've offered. If he chooses to side with us or not, is up to him. Unlike most, I wont rule with fear, nor will I force anyone to join me. It is their choice if they wish to do so or not."

"What did you whisper to him anyway?"

Rensuke's smile grew slightly larger.

"Just something I believe to be true about Dabi-san, that's all."

"Awww, you're mean! Tell me!"

Rensuke let out a small laugh as they walked out together.

"Alright I'll tell you. What I said to him was..."

As Rensuke explained it to Himiko, her eyes grew with her surprise.

* * *

After meeting with Dabi, Rensuke had a meeting with All For One. Standing in the darkened area, his eyes looked between the beast that was howling, and All For One who he was treating with his Quirk, something that All For One had Rensuke do often since he had some incredible healing abilities with his water Quirk which offset the pains and damages that he had received, even if just quelling them for the time being.

"Hah...so, All Might has indeed chosen a successor." All For One began as Rensuke stood beside him. "Makes sense, after the last battle that we had. I'm surprised he hasn't succumbed to his wounds just yet."

"Those wounds, and your own wounds, I can't tell which is worse."

"Of course, it would be difficult discerning. Looking at him, how did you feel Rensuke?"

Rensuke thought about it for a few moments, before bowing his head.

"I...felt complex about the situation. Seeing his wounds, and being reminded of your own, makes me wonder what kind of mindset you both had during that battle, and who truly came out victorious."

"Does he know who you are?"

His tone was low, almost unforgiving.

Rensuke exhaled slowly, glancing at the beast within the cage that was reaching out for him. He found it difficult looking at the beast for more than a second before natural sadness would take over him.

His eyes cast to All For One once more.

"No, he's trying to figure me out. But he doesn't know who I am, and is only making observations. That's why he's asked me to be there while he's training his successor."

"Heh, of course he is. But, that man wouldn't know what's right in front of him even if it hit him in the face. But, this has presented a good opportunity for us Rensuke."

"I will not let you harm that girl, or use her in anyway."

All For One's brows raised up in mild surprise at the threatening tone Rensuke used.

"My, it seems that you've developed some feelings for this girl."

"I admire her spirit, and her resolve, nothing to do with any emotional attachment I may or may not have for her. If you need anything done, then I'll do it myself."

"Kind hearted, just like your Mother." Rensuke exhaled slowly, something All For One noticed. "Something on your mind, son?"

"I'll do anything you ask, but I wont use that girl. She's an innocent."

All For One let out a soft chuckle.

"I see, then don't worry my boy, it's alright. In that case, just keep close to All Might, let him guess about you, it will throw him off when who you are is revealed. It probably would crush his spirits, that would be rather pleasant to see, the despair in his eyes."

Rensuke's eyes slowly lowered, as the beast rampaged through its cage.

Thrashing around, desperately reaching for Rensuke's body, his eyes met with the beasts own, and upon seeing the eyes that Rensuke had, the beasts power seemed to increase to larger levels, shattering the chains that bound it, and broke out of its cage, the cage doors being flung around the laboratory like area he was in.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!"

The beast let out an unearthly scream, and charged directly for All For One as if it was going to kill him.

All For One's face contorted into annoyance, raising his hand to blast the beast with his Air Cannon Quirk, when Rensuke yelled "No!" and pushed All For One's hand, diverting the blast away from the beast, which shattered through a nearby window.

"Rensuke, what are you doing?"

"Don't..." His eyes went to the beast that neared All For One, so he got between them, stopping the beasts advancements, peering into the eyes of Rensuke's. "Please...it's okay, don't."

Rensuke moved closer to the beast, gently petting its face who let out a pained cry, and laid down onto the ground.

Rensuke bent down towards the beast, looking into the saddened eyes of the beast, and offered a sad smile.

"It's okay, everything's okay."

The beast let out a small crying sound, while All For One exhaled deeply.

"Sometimes things like that can be nuisances. I thought it would be more obedient by now." All For One casually grabbed some chains, and tossed them to Rensuke's feet. "Tie it back up."

"Yes...of course."

With unwilling eyes, Rensuke led the beast to a different cage, and began chaining it up, while All For One watched on with very limited vision that he had.

Once Rensuke was finished tying it up, All For One beckoned him closer. Moving closer, his hand placed itself on top of Rensuke's head, giving it a gentle pat.

"I'm sorry Rensuke, I've been asking a lot of you lately. It's because I trust you more than anyone else to get the job done. Besides Gigantomachia, you are someone I consider to be a secret weapon for the League, and someone that can provide many different things for the League. Speaking of, we're running low on funds, could you do something about that?"

"Yes...I understand, and of course, I'll raise funds for the League Father. As I said, please don't make me manipulate that girl...I know you have a dislike towards those who wield One For All, but that girl...she's not done anything to you. She's just a girl that hasn't had a lucky break, and this is it. If at all possible, she doesn't even need to be involved in any plans you have going forward."

"If you put it like that, then perhaps you're right. For now I'll leave her alone. But, I still need you to gain All Might's trust, Rensuke. It's important, I want to see that man's spirits crushed as much as possible. But, do not in any circumstances reveal who you are to him until the time is right."

"I'll do my best."

All For One let out a soft laugh.

"Good boy. I knew I could count on you. I love you, my son."

Rensuke's eyes drifted over to the beast within the cage, who was letting out sounds that sounded as if it was crying.

His eyes went back to All For One, who was waiting patiently.

"Yes...I love you too, Father."

All For One's face curled upwards into a delightful smile.

"Good boy, now go and do as I've asked. But, you can have a break soon enough, you've done much for me this year alone, so you deserve a vacation. Pick a destination in the world, and I'll send you there for relaxation."

"Thank you, Father."

Rensuke bows his head, and began to leave.

"By the way Rensuke, how did you find that book I recommended you read? About the previous war someone tried to start."

"It was insightful to the past, I agree with some stuff that the author said, and some that I didn't agree with."

"I see, I'm glad I recommended it. If you're going to continue my legacy, look at the mistakes of the past, and strive for your own future."

"My future..."

"With the League of course."

"Right..."

Rensuke continued walking away.

The beast however whimpered, causing Rensuke to pause.

His eyes went towards the beast once more and lingered on the sad expression on the beasts face, before he turned his neck, leaving the area, unable to show the emotions on his face, All For One took keen interest in what had just happened.

* * *

That afternoon, Izumi came strolling home, feeling sore from the training that she had with All Might. Her body felt like she was going to fall over, she also wondered if she would see Rensuke today.

She thought about texting him, but those thoughts left her mind when she walked into her apartment.

"Ooh my, that food smells delicious Rensuke-kun~"

"I cook for my Father all the time, so I've had to learn to prepare many dishes. Thank you for letting me use your kitchen."

"Oh no, don't worry about it. Honestly, it is relieving to see a man in the kitchen, and for Izumi, I'm relieved you can cook~"

Izumi saw from the entrance, to the kitchen, was Rensuke in a chefs outfit, cooking various good smelling food, while Inko sat on by, watching with a delightful smile on her face.

Her bottom lip trembled, wondering what her Mother was up to now.

She hesitantly walked into the kitchen, Inko turned to her with a large smile.

"Oh Izumi, you're back!"

"Y...Y-Yes! B-But, why is Rensuke-san..."

"We met while shopping by chance and he helped me bring all of the shopping to our apartment, it seems that Rensuke-san also likes to cook, so as we got to speaking, I expressed a desire to taste his food, so he offered to cook for us tonight. Isn't it lovely?"

Izumi didn't know what to think of it.

Rensuke's hand hovered above a broth, and whirled his fingers, which swirled the broth around while checking on the chicken with his other hand.

Inko lightly nudged Izumi and murmured "Very handy in the kitchen, good boyfriend material." causing Izumi's cheeks to burn red.

"W-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

Rensuke cocked an eyebrow backwards.

"What?"

Izumi waved her hands in front of her face shyly, changing the subject.

"W-Wow Rensuke-san, I didn't know you could do that!"

"I can control anything that has water in it, it just depends how much is in it that leads to the difficulty of controlling it." His eyes went back to Izumi, and gave a peace sign. "Have a good day at school?"

"Actually...yes. Kacchan...it's the weirdest thing...she was...actually nice to me today, for just under a week now actually. At least as nice as Kacchan can be...she didn't call me a nerd, or...anything, she just called me Izumi...hehe, I don't quite understand it, but it seems like Kacchan was trying her best to be nice."

Rensuke didn't reveal his hidden smile.

"That's good, it seems like Kacchan is trying her best. Anyway, please get ready, dinner shall soon be ready."

"Y-Yes, I will do!"

Izumi ran off shyly, while Inko looked towards Rensuke, who was doing the finishing touches on the food.

"So Rensuke-san, it seems you and Izumi are becoming quite good friends."

"She's a lovely polite girl. A testament to how you've raised her."

"You flatter me. That's all her. Though, I do worry about her. Recently, she looks increasingly tired..."

Rensuke, seeing Inko's worry, tried to relieve it.

"Izumi-chan's trying to go to U.A, correct?"

"Y...Yes, without a Quirk, I worry that she might become harmed. It's very dangerous. Though she's a very determined girl. Ever since she was young, she admired All Might, she even came up with many names she could have, like She Might."

"Haha, She Might huh? That's quite adorable."

Inko and Rensuke let out small laughs.

"She was only 4 at the time. But when she found out she wouldn't have a Quirk...she became depressed. But now it seems that she's determined to become one..."

"I can't relieve your worries, but I'm going to U.A as well. I'll watch over her for you, and make sure she doesn't do anything too reckless."

Inko's face lifted upwards.

"You're a very kind young man, I'm glad Izumi has a friend like you."

Inko continued to smile, as Rensuke dished up the food, and laid it out on the table. Izumi came out of her room, Rensuke noticing as she closed the door that there was a bunch of All Might figurines, which he found rather appropriate.

Once sitting down for the meal, they began eating it, and immediately, Inko melted when biting the chicken.

"Wow, this tastes delicious, so succulent I have a hard time in keeping it this juicy, you have to tell me your secret."

"Hehe, of course."

"If you don't mind me asking, who taught you how to cook?"

Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows, and thought about it for a few moments.

"Erm...I learned most of it from cooking shows, and cookbooks, my Mother taught me some stuff."

"I see, I'd love to meet her sometime and tell her what a polite son she has~"

Rensuke's face lowered slightly.

"My Mother is...my Mother is...lets just say, she's unavailable."

Inko and Izumi paused, and felt their heart ache when seeing the saddened expression on his face, coming to a conclusion.

"Oh...I'm so sorry-"

"No, no, you don't have to apologize. Really, it's fine."

Inko still felt slightly guilty for bringing it up, though by the expression Rensuke made, it was as if he was trying to relieve her of her guilt for bringing it up, Izumi on the other hand couldn't think about not having her own Mother, and how Rensuke must feel without a Mother.

But after that, they had a nice meal together, and spoke happily with one another.

Rensuke himself couldn't deny that it was nice to be in a loving family like Izumi, and Inko, he couldn't help but enjoy his time with the Midoriya's.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with me."

Chitose said as she, and Rensuke sat down together at a local cafe. It had been a few weeks since the he fought the sludge Villain and since he had been rather busy, he only could make time now to speak with Chitose.

He elegantly drunk some tea, while she herself had a note pad and pen in front of her, lightly nibbling on some food that she had required.

"No, thank you for paying for this meeting. I am surprised, is it that big to speak to a small time person like me?"

"Haha, speaking as if you didn't just save the day a few weeks ago. You are quite adorable, and humble."

"Well, I just try my best. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, I've been trying my best to book a meeting with you. But between school, and homework, among other after school activities, it's been rather difficult."

Chitose let out a small laugh.

"Oh no, I completely understand. I'm just happy that you chose me to give this interview to, it is something that I've been very much looking forward too."

"Is that so? Why's that?"

"Because to me, you're a very...interesting case." Chitose leaned forward as Rensuke kept on a calm expression. "So, tell me young man, how was it saving those girls during that horrible event? Doing something, the Hero's at that time couldn't do."

Rensuke calmly drank some of his tea.

"Actually, it wasn't really something I thought about at the time. I saw people in danger, so I acted. The Hero's seemed to be overwhelmed, so I chose to take action."

Chitose's eyes locked onto his own eyes.

Something triggered within Chitose when he said that.

His expressions...unreadable.

Chitose didn't know what he was trying to accomplish with the words that he used.

"So, seeing people in danger allows you to act?"

Rensuke shook his head to her confusion.

"Something like that. I just want people to able to walk down the street and not feel fear that they'll be attacked by Villains. Where people can express their thoughts and feelings, and also, express their Quirks in safe environments."

Chitose's eyes slit upon the young man who kept on a calm expression.

"I see...that's quite the way to think young man, you are quite smart."

Rensuke let out a small chuckle.

"Thank you, I just shared my thoughts is all, I know it will be very difficult to stop all crime, but I think that if people come together instead of relying on one person for peace, then maybe change can begin."

Chitose thought that was rather profound to hear from him.

Her eyelids fluttered around at the thoughts that he had.

"I-I see...that's quite an amazing thing to speak about. Though it seems that we got off topic."

"Hehe I guess we did. Sorry about that. Anyway, you wanted to know more about the incident with the sludge Villain, yes?"

Chitose slowly nodded, trying to keep a composed attitude.

"Y...Yes, that's right. Tell me, what ran through your mind while those girls were in danger?"

Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows, searching for the answer.

"What ran through my mind huh...I first thought that Izumi-chan, the girl with green hair was being quite brave to do that despite knowing it was dangerous. Then a fire burned deep inside of me if that makes sense?" Chitose let out a small laugh, nodding along. "In the end, I just had to do something after seeing the courage she displayed, so I guess you could say she inspired me, and then I defeated the Villain before it could hurt her, or the other girl named Katsuki-chan or any innocents either."

Chitose's eyes focused in on Rensuke who kept smiling.

Chitose furrowed her eyebrows.

"I like your answer, it is quite understandable, you're quite the reliable and smart young man. And to give credit to that girl who inspired you, you're a very humble, I like that about you."

Rensuke went to speak, when a few teenage girls came over, giggling away and looked to the bewildered Rensuke and waved towards him, so he gave an awkward one back while Chitose furrowed her eyebrows at him, thinking about what Rensuke was saying, and how he was representing when he was speaking, it was something that she had to admire.

"Thank you. I'm not used to people noticing me, so it is a bit strange."

"Yes...I suppose it would be if you're not used to it. Anyway, can I ask a few more questions?"

"Please do."

Rensuke and Chitose continued their conversation for a good number of minutes. While they did, Rensuke grew increasingly suspicious about what she was saying, and she herself also thought similar things.

But then Chitose received a message on her phone, looking at it briefly, before turning back to Rensuke.

"I'm sorry, I have an important meeting. Please finish, and I'll have them charge it to me. Order anything you like, as they say, it's on the house."

"You're too kind."

Chitose stuck out her hand, grasping Rensuke's, and gave it a gentle shake.

"Nice doing business with you."

"And you. Goodbye, I hope I gave you everything you need Kizuki-san."

"Oh...you very much did. I hope we can have more meetings in the future."

"Of course."

Chitose bowed her head, and left the area.

Just then, a disguised Himiko came strolling towards the table, Rensuke rose a cup to his mouth and spoke "Follow her." Himiko grinned, and took off, while Rensuke continued drinking his tea elegantly.

"Is there anything else sir?"

A waiter came up, and asked, Rensuke gave a delightful smile, and brought out the menu.

"Can I have a full breakfast thing? It looks rather delicious."

"Of course sir."

Rensuke gave a bright smile, and leaned back in his chair, leaving that part to Himiko herself.

"_Himiko-chan, she truly is amazing. I'll have to get her something nice for helping me out this much, maybe a blood sucking machine would be good for her? Hmmm, I'll have to treat her either way~ Thanks Himiko-chan~_"

Rensuke mused to himself, but then his phone rang.

He saw that it was Yuki.

"Yuki, is everything okay?"

[Y-Yes, I'm fine. I just wanted to ring to say you don't have to come today. I'm not feeling so great, so I'll be sleeping, and I don't want you to waste your time coming here.]

"It's not a waste of time for me. But if that's what you really want, I'll ring you later to see how you are."

[Okay, goodbye big bro.]

"Yeah...goodbye Yuki, feel better."

Yuki hung up the phone while Rensuke himself hoped that Yuki was alright.

* * *

Himiko had the task to follow Chitose a long way, and that's what she did. She followed Chitose through the busy streets, getting on some transportation, and went all the way to the building that she worked in, where the Shoowayasha Publishing building was, and entered it.

During that time, Chitose seemed to be a rather secretive person, she kept looking around, to see if she was followed, so Himiko had to make sure to keep herself hidden when Chitose would try and look around.

Himiko hummed, watching the building from outside, wondering how she was going to proceed. She saw Chitose addressing some members of the publishing, so that gave her sometime. She seemed to be the type to carry on conversations for a while.

"_Hmmm, I could sneak in...but, this was just a mission to see where Chitose's headquarters are...I should also try and gather some information...should I sneak in, or should I try and blend in to get some more info..._"

As she contemplated it, she saw a man dressed in a business suit walking out of the building, so she came up with a plan.

She quickly made her way around him, and into a nearby alleyway, and waited for him to walk by. She could see that the street itself didn't have many people on it, so she believed she could do this without getting caught.

Then her chance came.

Bringing out what seemed to be a taser, she jumped the man from behind, kicked him into the alleyway, where his body slammed against a nearby wall, bouncing off of it, landing on the ground, where Himiko brought out the taser, jabbing the taser into his back, and sending it through the man's body.

"S-Stoooooop!"

He tried to cry out, but Himiko took some cloth she had, and stuffed it into his mouth, so he couldn't scream anymore. Himiko then whacked him on the back of the head, knocking him out, Himiko slowly nodding to herself.

"You'll do."

Himiko quickly tied the man up, and stuffed him into a large trash receptacle, while taking his more important details, quickly scanning them so she'd know generally who this man was, and what his rank actually was in case she was stopped.

Then she took some blood from the man, filling up a vial, before drinking it whole, and transformed into a perfect copy of the man, even right down to his clothing, through doing something she'd only do in front of Rensuke.

She looked down at the unconscious man, before taking his briefcase, and went out of the alleyway, wearing a cheery smile, walking back into the building itself.

As expected, she saw Chitose still speaking to a few people, about deadlines among other things.

Himiko had to stop herself rolling her eyes, while a person wearing a parka coat came strolling over, glowing eyes which made Himiko worry slightly about who this actually was, so she adopted a smile on her face.

"Oh, what are you doing back Kisuke? Isn't it your lunch break?"

Himiko knew that was what the man's name by what she found in his wallet, so she adopted a smile.

"It is yeah, but silly me, I forgot to fill out a report before leaving. Didn't want to get in trouble with the boss."

"Oh right, that sounds like you. Is everything okay at home?"

"Stressful, you know how it is."

Himiko spoke with a calm but also slightly saddened tone, she presumed because this person had asked her that, that this Kisuke's life probably wasn't the best at home.

Himiko then saw Chitose leaving towards the elevators so she bowed her head.

"Best get to it then, see you later..."

Himiko trailed off, not knowing the individuals name.

"Geten, come on, we need to leave."

The person before her, called Geten was called by another employee to the relief of Himiko, rubbed the back of their head (Himiko couldn't tell gender with the coat overshadowing their features, though the voice sounded feminine to her) and let out a small sound.

"Sorry Kisuke, lets catch up later."

"Lets do that Geten~"

Himiko turned but not before slyly pick-pocketing Geten for anything useful and slid it into her pocket, and walked away, going towards the elevator.

She saw which floor Chitose stopped off at, so she got in the elevator next to it, and rode it to the right floor.

Quickly exiting, she came to a floor with a bunch of different hallways, Himiko furrowed her eyebrows, and walked between the different winding hallways, but couldn't find a trace of Chitose anywhere.

As she bypassed a few people walking, some said things that Himiko took to be insults, now she truly felt sorry for this Kisuke.

But then she struck gold when she saw 'Chitose's Office' written on a door, and the door was closed, but she could hear Chitose's voice, so she moved forward, listening intently, and while she couldn't see it, she presumed that she was speaking to someone, either in the room with her, or on the phone.

"No, I couldn't get much out of him, in the ways of personal details, I couldn't even find out a last name no matter the hints I dropped about it, it seems that he's a rather cautious young man. However sir, he's a brilliant find for the army, his goals are what we've been searching for from what little he did actually tell me, and of course his powerful Water Quirk. Geten and Rensuke-kun would be quite good together, two powerhouses right there, their Quirks would work wonderfully in tandem."

Himiko furrowed her eyebrows.

"_The army…? What army is she apart of? She wants Ren-kun to join it...and that Geten, she means that person I met downstairs? How would they benefit each other? Hmmmm, it seems that something more than what we thought is going on here..._"

"So how should I proceed sir?" Himiko listened intently, pulling closer to the door. "Of course, I can arrange another meeting with him."

"_Great, another meeting, just what does she intend to do with Ren-kun exactly?_"

Himiko thought with annoyance, while Chitose continued, moving closer to the door itself.

"Of course, if he joins then we'll be one step closer, I'll keep trying to see what I can find out, and see more of his views on different subject matters."

Himiko kept listening, while Chitose spoke.

However a single creek of the floor below her, made by Himiko moving slightly backwards, alerted Chitose who opened the door to see Himiko looking on with a slightly nervous expression on her face.

"Kisuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

Himiko let out small laughs.

She wasn't sure what to say next, so she appeared as humble she could within the man known as Kisuke's body.

"Y-Yeah, the thing is Kizuki-san..."

Chitose's annoyed face, turned into a more sympathetic one.

"We've talked about this Kisuke-kun."

"E-Eh…?"

Himiko didn't quite understand what was happening.

But Chitose continued on with her sympathetic expressions.

"I'm just not interested in starting a relationship with you. You're a lovely man, but you're not my type."

Himiko had to mentally feel sorry for the guy she attacked, it seemed like he already had a hard life, and was now being rejected, again apparently, by Chitose.

"Y-Yeah...I know Kizuki-san...I'm sorry, I just really love you...you're so amazing..."

Chitose placed a hand on Himiko's shoulder.

"I know you'll find a lovely young woman one day."

Himiko nodded slowly, but she had to know something, for her personally.

"So...if you don't mind me asking...who is your type?"

Chitose's face curled upwards slightly.

"What a question. But, it isn't exactly a secret, I'm surprised you haven't heard."

"You know me, I'm always out of the loop hehe~"

Himiko laughed, playing along as Chitose did also.

"Hehe, it seems so~ Yes, my type is a younger man."

Himiko's face turned darker, though she tried her best to smile, but it was a very forced one.

Himiko wasn't happy right now.

"O-Oh...is that so?"

Chitose's face turned a little red, putting her hands to her face sheepishly.

"I just really like younger men, who are sophisticated, smart, and reliable. Of course handsome as well."

Himiko's face turned even darker.

She truly was becoming angered by now.

She remembered how she had described Rensuke and used some of those words, so it annoyed her.

"I...see." It took everything Himiko had to not say anything that would blow her cover. "I-I hope we can keep this...embarrassing moment between us."

"Consider it already forgotten."

Himiko gave a timid smile, trying to mimic what she thought this Kisuke would look like, he seemed to be a shy guy from what little interactions she had with others.

"Then...good luck in finding your partner..." Himiko turned around and began walking away. "...bitch."

Chitose's eyebrows furrowed together.

"_What did he say at the end then?_"

Chitose watched with confusion as Himiko disappeared down the corridor.

Himiko went down the elevator, having got enough information now and walked towards the door, also because her transformation wasn't going to last much longer.

Her eyes briefly caught Geten as she leaved, seeing the appearance, and to Himiko, she looked like a girl with long white hair, and those glowing eyes. Himiko felt slightly jealous of her looks, but wondered what it was about her, that Chitose thought would be good together with Rensuke.

She then walked out of the door, and went around the corner into a darkened alleyway, where her transformation was lost, so she transformed into another teenage girl rather than her actual appearance, and then walked back out onto a street, walking down the street with a small whistle, before she came close to the trash receptacles she hid the man Kisuke in.

She placed his briefcase next to him.

"_Damn guy, I feel sorry for you, sounds like your life is not that great._"

Himiko went into his wallet, and made it look as if he had only been mugged, rather than anything else, and then left the area, untying the still unconscious Kisuke, so he could get free, and no evidence that she was aware of would be left behind, though because she kept transforming, no one would be the wiser.

She then took out her phone, and dialled Rensuke's number.

"Holy crap Ren-kun, got things to tell you. Big things."

[You sound excited? So you found stuff out?]

"I'd say yes. I'll be back at the house, after going shopping."

[Alright, I'll be back later on, just checking out a member of this list.]

"Need my help?"

Himiko inquired, while turning a corner onto a semi busy street.

[Naah, I've got this one, take a rest.]

"Hehe, you're the best Ren-kun~ Well see you later~"

[Yes, see you later.]

With that, Himiko hung up the phone, and continued on her way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rensuke was doing something else all together.

He had found himself at an underground fighting arena. He had followed the clues among other things that he had learned over the past few weeks, and finally found the area that he would need to go in.

Overlooking the area, he saw many people had gathered. It looked packed, and he could tell that they were mostly people that loved to fight, or witness fights themselves.

He also knew what type of thing that this was going to bring.

Seeing a large ring in the middle of the room, it looked like a ring that boxers could go into, but it was deep, with walls surrounding it, so no one could escape it so easily.

He could see men and women alike cheering for a fight that was currently happening, with a large man with brass knuckles rotated his shoulder in a way that didn't seem humanly possibly, Rensuke figured it would be his Quirk, and slammed it against the face of the man opposing him, his fist ripping right through his durability Quirk, smashing him into the wall, causing it to shake.

His eyes went down to the name.

"_Kendo Rappa, so this is the place you occupy huh?_"

Rensuke thought to himself, while covering his face with a mask so his appearance couldn't be seen. Even his hair was covered, so no one would know who he was. Marching forward, Rensuke cut through the crowd as best as he could.

He looked down into the hole once getting to the edge, and saw the man with brass knuckles holding his fist to the sky.

"Isn't there anyone out there that can challenge me!?"

Rensuke gave an intrigued look on his face, as a referee type person came in.

"Now, now Rappa, it's time for a little break. Once we come back, step forward new and returning challengers alike! See if you can match the mighty fists of Kendo Rappa!"

[Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

Rensuke saw the crowd cheering loudly, while the bloodthirsty male didn't seem receptive to that idea, and went to hit the referee when someone that Rensuke didn't want to see came forward, and who that was, was the man Rensuke had met a few weeks ago, the man with the bird mask.

"Rappa, you will take a break."

"Tch, I'll do whatever I want Overhaul."

Rensuke's ears perked at the name.

"_Overhaul, so that's the man's name, is it? Or at least a cover name? Either way, I wonder what Overhaul can do huh...but, if he's here...then it means he might have already gotten Rappa on his side..._" Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows, seeing how Rappa was glaring at Overhaul. "_...wait a second, it seems that this might work to my advantage after all….hmmm, what is your relationship with him Rappa? That Overhaul, even looking at him now, he seems to be someone who's uncaring about most. But that attitude isn't going to get you many comrades Overhaul, other than with fear of course. But being afraid of your own boss, your allies aren't going to exactly work as a well oiled machine, at least not for long._"

Rensuke focused on the way that Rappa was acting around Overhaul.

It was more as if he was annoyed by Overhaul, than anything else.

Rensuke watched as members from around the fighting arena, seeing how they weren't willing to fight Rappa. However, Rensuke could see that Rappa didn't like that. From what Rensuke could tell, it seemed that Rappa thrived off of battle, and people not fighting him, showed a sign of weakness or something akin to that.

Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows, and wondered if he could take Rappa in a fight. Physically, it seemed like Rappa would be stronger than he would be, but if he could use the full scope of his Quirk…

But if he did that now, then he knew it would cause trouble later down the line, he didn't want to reveal his power to the enemies, he liked keeping them in the dark about the full scope of what he could do until the time was right, and with Overhaul right there, he knew the time wasn't right.

So he watched as Overhaul gave Rappa a dissatisfied look, before leaving the arena.

Rensuke followed him with his eyes, then looked towards Rappa once more, who's eyes seeming th be narrowing more and more at Overhaul, and could see that he wasn't exactly thrilled about him stopping the matches either.

Exhaling slowly, he pulled closer towards the pair, Overhauls eyes slitting when seeing Rensuke in disguise.

"So, you appear again."

"I guess you do as well, Overhaul."

Overhaul raised an eyebrow.

"And what are you doing here?"

"I came to see the matches of course." His eyes went towards Rappa who stood beside him. "Saw the last of your match, it was quite the fight."

"That was against a weakling, couldn't give me a thrill of a fight."

"Even then, you're quite strong." Rensuke murmured, his eyes turning back to Overhaul. "So Overhaul, do you fight here also?"

"That's for me to know about kid. Rappa, get rid of him."

Rappa rolled his eyes, and sent a fist flying towards Rensuke.

With sharp reflexes, he stunned Overhaul by raising his arm, and blocked the rapid punch from Rappa himself. Rensuke felt his arm becoming painful from the punch, but he stood his ground against Rappa, which intrigued Overhaul even more.

"You blocked my punch...heh, I underestimated you kid."

Rensuke pushed Rappa's hand away from his arm with enough force that Rappa's body skidded back a few inches. Though it was a few inches, Rappa was still rather impressed since before then, he hadn't found anyone that would be able to fight him like that.

"Ordering people to get rid of others who could be potential allies, it isn't a good move to make Overhaul."

"And you think you're going to be my ally?"

"Depends, we might need each other in the future." Rensuke turned, his eyes briefly going to Rappa, before turning for the exit. "I'm sure we'll meet again soon, Overhaul. I'm becoming more intrigued by you by each time we meet."

"Back at you, boy."

Rensuke began walking away, while Overhaul watched Rensuke walk away, thinking about how mysterious he was, and what he truly was doing there, and also how he reacted to Rappa's fist attack, it seemed like Rensuke could react to that, so that definitely intrigued him.

* * *

When Rensuke and Himiko returned, Himiko seemed to be super excited, moving towards Rensuke and sat down beside him.

"So Ren-kun, that woman is more than just a reporter."

"I knew there was something about the way she reacted to my questions and answers...so, what is it exactly?"

"Apparently, from what I heard, she is apart of some army."

"An army?"

Rensuke echoed, the young girl nodding.

"From what I could tell, it seems like they are building forces themselves, and have become interested in your water Quirk. They think that it could be useful when used with someone called Geten. They want to recruit you, and this Chitose is going to set up more meetings with you, saying that you had great thoughts on things you discussed, things like that."

"I see...so, this army wishes to recruit me for my Quirk and ideals, does it?" Himiko nodded slowly. "Hmmmm, I'd like to know more about this so-called army, so I'm going to accept these invitations of hers when I receive them. Perhaps we could use it as a way to find out more about them and what they know about me and you."

"Apparently not much, she didn't even know your last name, and she didn't mention me. I think they're going off more from seeing your Quirk in action than who you are, and what not. But, you don't have to accept invitations from her, I'll go in your place, disguised as you of course."

Rensuke raised a brow.

"Oh? Why shouldn't I go?"

Himiko recalled what Chitose had said, and the thought of her trying something with Rensuke didn't sit right with her.

"That's...well, I just want to think of your safety, and I hate Chitose."

Rensuke was surprised her brutal honesty, though he had to wonder why she didn't even like Chitose.

"You hate her? Why do you hate her?"

"She knows why." Rensuke gave her a curious expression while Himiko showed a dark expression. "Anyway, I can do that for you~"

"But if they're going to try an ambush or anything, I need you waiting in the wings in case."

Himiko folded her arms, nodding slowly.

"I guess..."

"Did she say something that bad that you are sad because of it? You're acting a bit different than usual."

"...She just said that she likes younger men..."

Rensuke began to understand what was being said now.

"I think I understand." Himiko shrugged, so Rensuke kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush up a storm. "Hehe, don't worry about that Himiko-chan, I'm always going to be with you. You're apart of my family, and I cherish you."

Himiko adopted a surprisingly shy look.

"Silly..."

"You know me~"

Himiko let out a small laugh, wrapping her arms around his own, pulling ever closer to the young man.

"S-So, we're gonna be sweet talking this Chitose, it's going to be rather difficult."

"Even then Himiko-chan, this army is quite intriguing, I haven't heard of any army in recent memory. They must be an underground organization. But if they want me… I wonder why they want me exactly...? What brought me to this armies attention, exactly? Is it something I did? I can't see them knowing my connection to All For One, only a very select few people know that, and none of them would give information to this army...so why me...?"

"I wonder if there's more than just you they're trying to recruit?"

"If there is, maybe we could find something common between me and any other people they have their eyes on, to explain who they are, and what they want. Anyway, tell me more about what happened."

Himiko nodded, and began explaining about what she saw, and also what she had gotten from Geten's pocket, Rensuke overlooked it, but it didn't reveal much beyond that the person Geten worked for the company, or at least was associated with them.

Once she had finished, Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"I see...we'll have to be careful for now. We're currently not powerful enough to take on an entire army, depending on how many solider's there are. However, it doesn't mean this situation can't be spun in our favour."

She raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Ooh, so what are you thinking about Ren-kun?"

"For now, if Kizuki-san wishes to have another meeting, then I'll do just that. Perhaps we could have her turn to our side, so we can have an inside woman, and if we can't, then we'll have to be more creative and find out information our own way."

"So, break in?"

Rensuke gave a bright smile.

"Break in."

"Yes! I love a break in! We'll do it like the movies, where they get like blueprints of the building, and buy like masks and such to hide our appearance, grappling hooks among other things~"

"Wow, you've been watching those movies huh?" Himiko stuck out her tongue cutely. "I wonder what that man, Kisuke as you said, is going to think."

"I tried to make it look like a mugging, and from the reactions of that damn Chitose, it seems like she isn't going to mention it again. And even if she does, she couldn't lead it back to you since she believes your Quirk is water manipulation or something."

"Either way, we'll leave it for a little while, then we'll...oh, I just thought. What if they have their files stored on some computer that has insane levels of protection? Neither you or I are hackers..."

"You're right, we'd need some kind of hacker to help us...but, do we know anyone that's a hacker?"

Rensuke and Himiko thought about who they could get to be a hacker, to help them along…

But then as if lightning struck Rensuke's head, an idea came to him.

"We do know a hacker!"

"We do? Who?"

Rensuke's smile grew larger and larger.

"La Brava."

"La Brava?"

Himiko echoed, with some confusion.

Rensuke nodded.

"Yes, Gentle and La Brava. I've heard about her skills that help Gentle Criminal, she's supposed to be quite a great hacker, she's been able to get into security systems that are supposed to be very difficult with due to the amount of money paid for them to be near unbreakable hacking wise."

"Then, we get this La Brava girl and of course your BFF Gentle on our side, and we can go from there."

Rensuke stood up, tightening his hand tightly.

"Yes, if we can have Gentle and La Brava join our side, then we'll be able to deal with the hacking side...yes, lets do it Himiko-chan."

"But, can we convince them to join us? Would they be willing to join us?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to try our best. We can meet with them, and see what it is going to take for them to join us."

"Hehe, this is going to be awesome~!"

Rensuke and Himiko began laughing together, thinking about their future and who they were going to get.

Now they had a new mission, and it was something personal for Rensuke.

He was about to try and recruit someone he very much liked, and for Himiko, she was just happy that their group was expanding.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So we got into recruitment this chapter along with setting up a few things for the future, with Rensuke and Himiko meeting up with Dabi and while he isn't on their side yet, Dabi seems to be intrigued by something Rensuke had said to him so we'll see more things happening between them in the future. **

**All Might is also asking more questions about Rensuke who's helping Izumi with her training, while All For One has tasked Rensuke to get even closer to All Might himself, but as Rensuke said, he wouldn't allow All For One to use Izumi for anything, seemingly Rensuke's beginning to feel a little deeper for Izumi than he even realizes, and it seems that there's something more to that beast, why it attacked All For One...we'll get back to that later on.**

**Rensuke and Katsuki also had a match between them, and he's going to be helping her with her issues regarding Izumi and what not, while praising her ingenuity and Quirk power, Rensuke also alluded to something about his Mother when eating with Inko and Izumi, we'll be coming back to that in the future.**

**Chitose and Rensuke had an interesting meeting, then Himiko followed after her, and met up with Geten for a short time, and learned a little bit more, we'll learn more about the why the army wish to have Rensuke in the first place rather soon, it was hinted at in this chapter why they are interested in him, though I can say it isn't because he's connected to All For One, and while Rensuke can't match an army right now, there will be dealings with some members of the army like Chitose, and Geten in the future.**

**While Himiko was doing that, Rensuke met up with Rappa and Overhaul, showcasing an understanding by reading peoples body languages and expressions rather well, and setting up some future stuff with Overhaul, both being intrigued by the other, how they reacted among other things.**

**Finally at the end, Rensuke and Himiko are planning a break in at Shoowayasha Publishing's to find out more on why the army want Rensuke in the first place, but first need a genius hacker, which is La Brava, so recruiting her, and Rensuke's favourite internet star, Gentle Criminal, is going to be a dream for Rensuke!**

**For those wondering, the entrance exam is going to be chapter five.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who voted! It seemed pretty unanimous, until the mention of Hana Shimura came up. For those who don't know who that is, and what happens to her, I wont spoil it, but some people have been interested about her taking over Tomura's role in the series, and being in the pairing. It could work, Hana would have a similar personality to Tomura since similar things would happen to her with a few key differences, so I guess it's between fem Tomura, and Hana Shimura. So yeah, please vote, and ****until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Rensuke; Izumi, Katsuki (fem), Ochaco, Himiko, Shoto (fem), Momo, Tsuyu.**


	4. Ten months part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, Himiko did quite well huh~? Hatsume would be pretty cool. That would be pretty funny, and totally something Hatsume would do. Thanks for the vote!**

**Arkraith; I'm glad that you had a great way to wake up! Thanks! Yeah, I rewatch it from time to time. Yup, season four is happening right now. Thank you very much!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, Rensuke's continuing doing his things. He is yeah, Dabi and Rensuke will have quite a fun dynamic between them. Yup, Rensuke and Izumi are getting closer to each other. Hehe, he's got his boyfriend points getting up in Inko's eyes. Glad that you liked the fight, and yeah they'll have quite the fun interactions. Himiko was yeah, she's someone Rensuke truly does trust, and cares about, and she can get some good results as we'll see more in the future. Himiko's annoyed with Chitose's preference yeah. Hehe, we'll see Rensuke and Himiko getting Gentle and La Brava this chapter. Thanks for the vote!**

**StrikerTj; Thanks! I'm gonna try my best! Yeah, I usually do it on Thursdays for this story.**

**Roxas Itsuka; Thanks very much! Yeah, he's not gonna join instantly, though I do know when he's going to join. Hmmm, we'll have to wait and see what he whispered hehe~ I can't reveal much, but Rensuke's gonna be dealing with the army alright. He seems to be yeah. That beast is something to Rensuke, but I can't reveal much about it right now. He is strong, but he's still got people more powerful than him and we'll see him develop as the fic goes on. Hehe, I'm glad you do, Rensuke and Izumi have a nice growing bond together. Yeah, how he'll react, that's going to be quite intense I'd say. Rensuke's Mom is quite a good woman, and we'll find out more about her in the future. And thank you!**

**Guest 1; Thanks for the vote!**

**Chrono trigger; He does, his team doesn't have anything to do with the League. Yeah, Rensuke was rather sad about it, it could be her, or it could be an unknown sibling, or it could be his best friend, who knows~ Yeah, Rensuke's gonna help her with that. That's getting better with the current arcs, and how he's developing.**

**haye2; Maybe it is, we'll have to wait and see~**

**Tree Licker; I don't know about that~ I don't know either, I just write quickly I guess. I usually only have an hour or two a day to write during the week, and when I'm not writing, I think about what I want to happen in the story next, so I guess when I get to write, I already know what I'm going to put down so that helps the process.**

**weslyschraepen; Thanks very much! Yup, that's what she'd look like.**

**CrossDriver; Hey! Yeah, I started out similar to that, I created an account after a year or so of discovering fanfiction. Thank you very much! It is true that we hardly know about Hana, what we do know about her I could build from that. Thanks for the vote! Yeah, she'd be fun to explore.**

**Unzueta; I thought about doing a poll like that, but in the end I found this quicker. Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 2; Thank you for the vote!**

**Andrew123456; That would be very different and intriguing, and thanks for the vote!**

**Valtryek-sama; Thanks for the vote!**

**Blackjack123; Thank you for the vote!**

**Nirvash Neo; I'm glad you're enjoying it! Maybe she could do yeah, it would be fun exploring that. It's gonna be quite the ride for All Might. I do read that manga as well, and am quite enjoying it, I like the current arc that expands upon Aizawa. Those two would be quite interesting additions, I do wonder what they'd be doing in the current series timeline, but it wouldn't affect this story I could write around that.**

**Kamijou Killer; I do agree we don't know much about Hana, and most likely never will since she's dead, but from what we do know, I could build around that. And yeah, that would be pretty cool.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Himiko's on alert haha~ It was implied with what he said. She is yeah. Well you never know if All For One is his true Father. That beast, I can't reveal much about it, could it be her? Or, is it his best friend? His unknown sibling? We'll have answers about it in the future. That has a deeper meaning about the possible inheritor, so keep that in mind. Rensuke's quite mysterious and knows how to pull it off. Glad you liked the fight! It seems he is quite strong yeah and as for Dabi, we'll see them interacting in the near future. Rensuke's and All For One's relationship is quite complex. He has yeah, on the suggestion of All For One, perhaps he was trying to do something. Yeah, Izumi and Inko are becoming quite close to Rensuke. Yup, Chitose and Rensuke will be meeting several times. And yeah, he was so calm about it, when telling her to follow. Himiko did quite well with her infiltration huh~? Lets hope he does, poor guy deserves it. Yeah, Himiko wasn't happy about that. He is yeah, we'll see what happens with them in the future~ Yeah, we'll see Rensuke figure it out in this chapter. That would be a cool way to enter. It is yeah, check out the bottom for more info about that. Rensuke and Gentle's meeting is going to be quite fun. La Brava is gonna be with Gentle, I just really like them together. His ideology will spread yeah. Yeah, doesn't surprise me she'd wear something like that. It is sad what happened to him. Rensuke's gonna be doing stuff when we get to that part of the story. Yeah, either option is great! Sounds great! Yeah, I guess they could. I don't know about that, I've got ideas for powerups for Rensuke in the future that will allow him to be on par with some strong contenders in the MHA universe. We have Slice yeah haha!**

**Lightwave; It seems that he has yeah~ Rensuke's got his own plans alright, and the Meta Army will be included in that. Maybe he is yeah, Dabi and Rensuke's relationship is going to be intriguing. He does care about her yeah. Glad that you liked it! Yeah, maybe it is~ Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 3; Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 4; Thank you for voting!**

**Freemaker; I can't see it ending anytime soon, there's much to explore in the series and things needing to be answered. As with the three years of Hero school, I'd love to see it, but we might not get it considering what's happened in Deku's first year alone, but only the author knows. What I think might happen is that the Villains have an initial victory against the Hero's in this war in four months, perhaps some Hero's die, maybe even All Might, or Endeavour or someone as important who knows, and are forced back. Then perhaps a timeskip we'll see Deku along with the other young Hero's in training rise up to beat Tomura and the other Villains. Of course other things need to be answered, like the Quirks within One For All, and seeing Deku master them, and what not, right now I think the author is just setting up stuff for the end, but the end wont come for a good while yet. So yeah, I wouldn't fear about it coming to an end, even if the war arc comes, it might be like One Piece, where there was a war, a tragic death happened, then the story continued on, I could see that happening in My Hero.**

**Guest 5; Thanks for the vote!**

**a fan; Thank you for voting, it would be interesting huh.**

**Guest 6; It would be awesome to see huh~ Thanks for the vote!**

**Red X; I was thinking about something like that after reading through the reviews and Pm's, so check out the bottom for more about it!**

**Guest 7; Thanks for the vote!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Ten months part two!**

It had been six months since the sludge Villain incident, and Rensuke was watching Izumi training harder and harder for the inheritance of All Might's Quirk. He couldn't deny that she was attempting to do her best, and how far she had gotten, how far she was pushing herself, he also thought about how he hadn't had a chance to get Gentle and La Brava on side yet, but he knew there was still time for that.

"A-Again Rensuke-san!"

Rensuke could see that Izumi was quite tired.

But she had asked him to train her.

So he placed his hand outwards and summoned a globe of water, shooting off the powerful wave of water, so Izumi leapt left, the water slammed against the sand, and brought it up, obscuring her vision, so Rensuke waved a hand through the air, sending off a number of bullets from the water.

The water shots came at Izumi, who kept running further and further, around the beach, jumping up to avoid one of the bullets, the second came close to her face, so she bent her neck backwards, the water flying above her face.

"Good, it seems your reaction time has become better."

Izumi smiled at the praise, but then a bullet of water nailed Izumi in the torso, and brought her off her feet.

"Heeeeh...I-I lost focus then..."

"Don't worry you're becoming stronger Izumi-chan, but, I think you should take a small break."

Izumi, despite panting a little bit, looking up into his eyes.

"I-I can later, please let us continue!"

Rensuke knew she was going too hard.

And she believed she understood why as well.

"Izumi-chan, you don't have to work so hard, rest is just as important as training."

"B-But, All Might is counting on me to become strong enough..."

"You don't want to let him down." Izumi shyly nods. "I know you don't, but if you don't take breaks, you're not going to do yourself any good."

"E-Even then..."

Rensuke could see that she was slowly collapsing under her own tiredness, so he walked closer, and gently guided her to sit down on the beach with him. Rensuke waved his hand to the ocean, and sent out some water, connecting it with the sea, and then brought some sea water towards Izumi.

"Drink this."

"I-It's sea water..."

Rensuke let out a small laugh.

"It's been filtered out, don't worry. My waters pure."

"I-I didn't know you could do that..."

Rensuke gave a peace sign towards her.

"Yeah, I can separate water from other things, like salt water, taking out the salt and other things, makes it pure water."

"Well, if you're sure."

Izumi parted her mouth, while Rensuke gently allowed the water to enter her mouth, and when she swallowed it, her eyes lit up like sparkles flying from said eyes.

"W-Woooooooooooooooooow! That tastes delicious Rensuke-san! I've never had such water before!"

"I'm glad you like it." Rensuke allowed the water to gently brush her face to rid her of the sweat. "You don't have to go so hard, Izumi-chan. All Might is a monster who's had years of training, you are only just getting started."

"I-I know...but, I don't want to let All Might down...he chose me to give his power too...what if I don't live up to expectations..."

Rensuke moved his body closer to Izumi's, and gently embraced her, making her cheeks heat up incredibly.

"You can only do your best Izumi-chan."

"Rensuke-san..."

Rensuke placed his fingers on her cheek, and looked on at the young girls shy expressions.

"You'll be ready in time, I promise Izumi-chan. But your body can only do so much before it gives out. All Might's training is a bit grueling, so you can take breaks now and then. I'm sure All Might will understand."

Izumi's head gently laid on Rensuke's shoulder, surprising him.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm really tired...I've been studying during the night while doing this most of the day after school."

"You just take a break Izumi-chan."

"Thank you, Rensuke-san..."

"Hehe, why don't you call me Ren? I like my friends calling me that."

When saying it, he had a slightly shy expression on his face like an innocent school boy.

In turn, Izumi also had a shy expression on her face.

"Ren...Ren-kun."

"Yeah, that's good."

"Ren-kun...can you...do something else for me?"

Rensuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm? What?"

"Can you...teach me how to fight too?"

Rensuke couldn't hide his surprise.

"Why not ask All Might? He's got decades of experience above me."

"Y-Yes, you're right about that but...I've seen how you fight, I just thought I could also learn from you and All Might..."

"I can teach you some moves if you wish? I'm not the best but I know enough to get by."

Izumi's head snuggled against Rensuke's shoulder, while Rensuke felt his cheeks redden slightly at the closeness, Izumi seemingly too tired to realize the closeness they shared.

"Thank you, Ren-kun."

"For now, rest. It's an order from Sensei~"

Izumi let out a small laugh, allowing her eyes to close.

Soon, she fell asleep.

Rensuke exhaled slowly, and placed her head on his lap so she could fully lay down, and free his arm.

His eyes were on Izumi, who slept peacefully, and gave a gentle smile.

"_Don't worry Izumi-chan, I'll protect you._"

Rensuke extended his eyes to the light of the setting sun, and thought about how he was having a semi normal life for the moment.

* * *

Seven months into the ten months Rensuke had to train for the Entrance Exam, and today Rensuke was having another meeting with Chitose like he had been doing for several months now.

Something that Himiko didn't like.

However, Chitose this time wasn't alone.

She was with Geten, and she wore a thick parka.

Rensuke gave a soft smile.

"Is this a friend from the Shoowayasha Publishing?"

"Geten here works for us yes, though she isn't a reporter or anything of the sort. She wished to come with me for various reasons. I hope that you don't mind that."

Rensuke shook his head.

"Not at all." His hand went towards Geten who shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Geten-san."

"Nice to meet you."

Rensuke and the women sat down together, and casually ordered some tea.

Rensuke could see the burning desires for questions behind both Chitose's, and Geten's eyes.

"So Rensuke-kun, sorry to keep asking you to meet. There's just something about you that's rather, interesting."

Rensuke gave a soft smile.

"Is that so? I don't think I'm that interesting."

Rensuke spoke with a modest expression on his face, while Geten leaned forward.

"Your ability to create water, I was curious about it."

"My Quirk, to create water huh. I guess it seems to be able to do that."

Rensuke gave a blasé answer, so he would keep the girls off guard on what he was thinking.

Geten's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean by that? Is there something more about your...Quirk that you haven't revealed?"

Rensuke shrugged his shoulders with an innocent look on his face.

"Hehe, well you have to always keep something's up your sleeve, you know?"

Geten's eyes narrowed slightly while Chitose waved a hand in front of her face.

"Of course you're right. By the way, I wanted to ask you something. It might seem strange, but it is for an article I'm doing, and you, who seems to be the next generation of Quirk users, I'd like to understand your thoughts on the matter."

"Sure, if I can answer it then I shall."

"Wonderful! My article is about what tips them to the Villainous lifestyle."

Rensuke laced his fingers together.

"I see. Then my thoughts are some Villains in this world don't have a choice to become a Villain."

Chitose became even more intrigued.

"That have no choice? It is always a choice in what actions you take."

"Sometimes it's not." Rensuke's words dripped out of his mouth like honey, and Chitose's ears vibrated with what he was saying. "There's been several cases around the world where people are shunned from society, because of a few factors. Their Quirks being something that people call Villainous, how Quirk counselling has failed some people, among other things."

"Quirk counselling, you are right about failures in the system."

Chitose agreed, as Rensuke continued.

"The Hero's system is flawed and it can fail people, but it can be changed, if people are willing to take chances to change. Staying as we are will only lead to chaos, and in the end, no one benefits from chaos, and innocent people suffer."

"Innocent people should be able to take care of themselves." Geten interrupted. "To survive in this world, you need your power. The world keeps peoples abilities back, and unable to make them grow stronger."

Rensuke cocked an eyebrow towards Geten.

"It depends on what kind of Quirk you have. Sometimes, you simply aren't born with an ability to fight, and that is quite a worrying feeling for those people. Say you had the power to...produce perfume. Now put that up against someone like All Might. That fight would be very one sided, wouldn't you think?"

"Then what do you propose?"

Geten continued, she was quite intrigued by what Rensuke was saying.

Though she did think that the strong should be on top, something in the way Rensuke spoke, it seemed to touch her in ways that she hadn't expected.

"Isn't it the obvious solution? That's why they have Hero's, to keep the people that can't fight, safe. However, wouldn't it be great if in a world full of Quirks, that we didn't have to worry about people being in battles that they don't belong in? To keep the people that abuse the power they have, away from those who just wish for normal lives? Personally, I wish for a world where we don't have to worry about insane attacks. And that world, is far off, I understand that, and true peace can't be attained easily. There's always going to be someone who wants to fight, there's always going to be that person who has blood-lust. But what is more worrying is those people in a position of power, like top Hero's, that can use that power to hurt others, or benefit at others sufferings."

"Corrupted Hero's, that's what you're talking about, correct?"

Chitose added, Rensuke took a sip of his tea, inclining his neck.

"Correct. Though corruption happens on both sides. Those are my thoughts anyway, did they give you any help?"

Chitose slowly nods her head, being taken aback by the passionate way that Rensuke spoke.

"Y...Yes, it gave me plenty of help for my article. Thank you Rensuke-kun."

Rensuke gave a cute smile that made Chitose blush lightly, and Geten bit her lower lip.

"The pleasures all mine! It seems that we've grown quite a bit closer since our first meeting."

"I suppose we have."

Rensuke tilted his head while Geten kept looking at him questioningly.

Trying to figure out something about him.

His expressions never give anything away.

He could be smiling, but his true emotions could be far from that.

That's how Geten felt anyway.

Chitose, and Geten continued their meeting, while Rensuke spoke to them in a calm manner.

He was clearly more curious about what was happening with their questions.

Honestly, he felt like he had just been interviewed, but not for any article.

It felt like they were judging his character, and if he would fit into their army, whatever it is.

* * *

Having finally tracked down Gentle, and La Brava thanks to the bait that they had set for them to appear, Rensuke and Himiko walked onto the thin ledge that was high above the city, in their disguises.

Rensuke himself was trying to be calm, but when seeing Gentle, his face broke into a large childlike grin.

"Hehehehe, I'm so excited! I'm trying to be calm, but he's right there..." Rensuke pulls forward, as Gentle is making another video, being flamboyant as he waves his arms around. "Oh my God, this must be what Izumi-chan feels when she sees All Might!"

Rensuke's voice alerts Gentle and La Brava to what was happening.

Their eyes went towards Rensuke and Himiko approaching.

"It seems that we've been noticed La Brava!"

"Yes, Gentle! We'll finally be recognized!"

Rensuke pulled even closer, and bowed his head to the bewilderment of Gentle and La Brava.

"Yes, thank you for meeting up with us! Your content is fantastic, I love all of it! I think you two are my favorite people to watch on the internet ever!" Gentle and La Brava look very happy with the compliment while Himiko lightly taps Rensuke's shoulder, so he composes himself. "W-What I meant to say was, thank you for coming here, receiving our calling card as you did."

Gentle pulls closer, rubbing his chin.

"So, it was you who sent that out? I was intrigued that someone hid a message that we'd only be able to understand in such a way, someone that wanted to appear on my videos, I thought that I was being played with, but seeing you here...who are you?"

Rensuke felt slightly saddened that he didn't know who he was.

But it was understandable with the masks on.

"R-Right, you wouldn't know me." Rensuke pulled off his mask, and revealed his face, surprising Gentle. "My name is-"

"You're that heroic boy from the sludge Villain incident a few months ago. What could you want with us? Have you informed the police and Hero's of our location?"

"N-No, I wouldn't-"

"La Brava, we need to exit immediately before we are detained!"

"Yes, I understand Gentle!"

Gentle and La Brava leap off the large building, surprising Himiko slightly while Rensuke mumbles "So cool." and watches as he creates an elastic air current, leaping off of it like a trampoline, and does so again and again.

"D-Damn, they're getting away Ren-kun!"

"I know, lets go!"

Rensuke grabs Himiko's hand, and jumps off the building to follow them.

Though the elasticated air is quite difficult to see, long time fan Rensuke could tell which parts of the air was elastic and which weren't, so he like Gentle and La Brava was able to leap upon them, and bounce around after them.

"Oh my God, this is fun Ren-kun!"

"I know, right?!"

Rensuke and Himiko had a blast jumping around the city with the elastic air, and could see why Gentle and La Brava would enjoy doing it as well.

Gentle cocks an eye backwards to see Rensuke and Himiko following.

"D-Damn, he's adjusted to my elastic air quite quickly."

"Who is he Gentle?"

La Brava's question was met with a shrugging from Gentle himself.

He simply didn't know beyond what he saw during the sludge Villain incident.

"I don't know, but he seems rather determined to catch up to us! Double time La Brava!"

"Yes, of course!"

Gentle waves his hand in the air, creating an elastic wall behind him, as he and La Brava continue onwards.

Gentle believed that it would be enough to blow Rensuke, and Himiko away.

But what he saw next, astonished him.

"That's Gentle Rebound. I remember seeing that in one of the videos."

Rensuke, just before he would have made contact with the elastic air, thrust his hand downwards, and shot off a violent stream of water, propelling his body along with Himiko into the air, leaping over the elastic air in a surprise twist to both Gentle and La Brava respectfully.

Rensuke then allows gravity to do its job by bringing him and Himiko down towards the other side of the elastic air, the side Gentle and La Brava were on, and with a double kick of his feet, he propelled himself using Gentle's own attack to gain more distance.

Gentle and La Brava naturally were stunned by this development.

"W-Whoa Gentle, he's able to adjust to your amazing skills so quickly. I don't understand how he's able to do that."

"He must have been studying us very well. I have to admit that this boy is rather intelligent, and his water Quirk is rather versatile from what I've seen. Even then La Brava we will not be captured, and have our names carved into history!"

"Ooh my, you're so fantastic Gentle!"

"Wait for us please Gentle, and La Brava! Can't we talk!?"

Rensuke called, having gotten close, Gentle wasn't sure what to do.

"I would love to, but I do not wish to be caught by the police, so I insist you desist immediately!"

"But Gentle, I need to speak with you!"

Rensuke watches as Gentle waves his hands all over the area, creating multiple walls of elastic air and in different areas as well so it would be difficult to navigate through it.

"I am sorry, but I still need to carve my name in history, and I cannot do that behind bars! Even though I am fascinated with your abilities, I must ask that you not continue any further after us, and leave us be!"

"But Gentle-"

"Goodbye!"

Rensuke watches as Gentle, and La Brava take off through the air on Gentle's aerial barriers.

Rensuke furrows his eyebrows, overlooking how the barriers were made, so he thrusted his hand forward, and shot off a stream of water.

Gentle watches as he and La Brava continue jumping through the city as Rensuke's water hits the barriers, and elasticity bounces off Rensuke's water in different directions, Rensuke watching with keen interest, Gentle's eyes narrowing.

"_He's trying to work out the best path to get through my elastic air barriers. Is there a path that I hadn't even considered? Just who is this boy? He's highly intelligent if he's adjusting to my Quirk's ability and the change of his surroundings while being in the air, and with that girl who's on his back._"

Gentle couldn't help but admit that Rensuke's ability to adjust was rather beautiful to watch.

It almost moved him to tears with how Rensuke was adjusting to him and the way that he did nothing but smile brightly towards him. It was like an innocent child wanting to meet someone he truly looked up to, and that touched Gentle's heart.

Then he watched with amazement, as Rensuke blasted his way towards the far right side, and rebounded off of that towards the left, heading north west as he did so, and Gentle couldn't hide his surprise as Rensuke manoeuvred him, and Himiko through a seamlessly random path, but he had made it possible for him and Himiko to navigate the barriers, and continue on the other side for Gentle and La Brava.

Both Gentle and La Brava's mouths hung open at seeing that happen before their eyes.

"Oh my, it seems I've underestimated his abilities La Brava, he's rather smart."

"I know...what are we going to do Gentle?"

Gentle looks around, then focuses his eyes on an alleyway below them.

"I have an idea!"

Gentle pauses in his jumping, then waves his hand up above, launching both him and La Brava downwards towards the street. Rensuke sees this, and follows his actions, positioning his body upwards to launch himself downwards.

Gentle and La Brava enter an alleyway and just as they were about to land on the ground, Gentle casually touches a wall, allowing him and La Brava to gently rebound off the wall, and land on the ground with grace, and elegance.

Gentle looks up to see Rensuke and Himiko coming down towards them, and lets out a gasp.

"He even changed direction so easily?!"

"How about your Gentle Sandwich? That should stop him, right?"

"Good thinking La Brava, we shall do so around the corner!"

Gentle and La Brava rush around a corner, so Rensuke lands with Himiko who lets out a whistle.

"Got to admit, it's kinda fun leaping around the city on what seemingly is like a large bouncy castle!"

"I know, despite chasing after him, this is rather exhilarating don't you think!?"

Rensuke and Himiko come swinging downwards, Rensuke bouncing off a nearby wall that Gentle had made elastic, then landed on the ground.

Turning to the direction that Gentle and La Brava had run, they took off running.

However, before they could make it fully out, Rensuke's foot touched apart of the elastic earth Gentle had set up, launching him up into the air, where several aerial barriers laid in wait, Rensuke's eyes opening wide.

"Gentle Sandwich!"

Himiko saw Gentle and La Brava on the other side of the elastic earth, so she leaps over it with her agile body, and charges for them, Gentle's eyes widening at the sight of Himiko coming closer and closer before him.

"It seems we may have to fight!"

Gentle thrusts out his fist for Himiko who does a very expert jump, using Gentle's body as a stepping stone with her hands, twirling around, and got behind him, her legs wrapped around Gentle's hip area from the back, and then she back flipped bringing Gentle with her, his body going through the air, and slammed against the ground.

"Gentle!"

While she cried that out, Rensuke was busy going towards Gentle's elastic barriers in the air.

"Interesting, lets see if this works!"

Rensuke places his hands before him, creating what seemed to be a large bubble, which bounced off the elastic air, that was crashing downwards towards him, which allowed him to bounce off it without losing his balance.

Rensuke thrusted his hands to the ground, shooting out streams that slowed down Rensuke's falling body, allowing him to land perfectly on his feet, but with the large barriers coming down, Rensuke kicked off the ground, avoiding the large aerial barriers just in time to see that Gentle had made the ground elastic, forcing both him and Himiko to bounce in the air.

"Crap!"

Himiko let out a breath as Gentle quickly turned, and pushed Himiko away, while he himself bounced back down to the ground towards La Brava.

Rensuke stuck out his palm, and summoned a torrent of water, blasting it at Gentle who smirked, and used his own Quirk to bounce back Rensuke's attack, Rensuke forced his hand outwards, stopping his reflected ability, while shooting the water in La Brava's direction, creating a wall so Gentle couldn't get through.

Gentle's eyes went for Rensuke who exhaled slowly, and went to speak when Gentle charged for him, but used elasticity on the air, bouncing around Rensuke's form at a high speed, shooting past Rensuke's body, and attempted to hit him, when Rensuke formed a water barrier around him, forcing Gentle backwards.

"_He's trying to overwhelm me with speed so he can get La Brava and get away, but if I can stop him in his tracks...yeah, I can use his Quirk against him._"

Rensuke studied the pattern of movement that Gentle used, and how he had made the air elastic in places, as Gentle made several attempts to attack Rensuke, but the flowing water barrier wouldn't allow him close.

When getting a good read, Rensuke placed his hand outwards, shooting off a ball of water, using Gentle's own Quirk, bounced the water through the air, and Gentle was surprised when it came before him in a sphere.

"Oh crap!"

Gentle went to defend against it, but it came too fast, slamming against Gentle's upper body, forcing him down into the ground where Rensuke placed his hand, sending out a stream of water, which pinned Gentle down to the ground, hardening so it was difficult to get out of.

La Brava couldn't believe what she had just seen.

"Gentle...a teenager managed to use his Quirk against him..."

La Brava couldn't believe it.

Seeing her idol being cornered by Rensuke.

Rather than just sit there, she had to do something and that was save Gentle with her power, the last ace in the hole.

"Gentle I love-"

Before she could finish that off, Himiko got beside her, and covered her mouth, her eyes widening.

"Sorry La Brava, I know what you're about to do, so don't try it."

Rensuke's eyes went to Gentle.

"Gentle, why did you run away from me? I wouldn't dream of putting you in jail."

"How did you manage to get the upper hand on us?"

Rensuke chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Truthfully, I've watched all your videos, studied your fighting patterns, along with the way you use your Quirk, and commented on every single one. I just love your content so much~ If it wasn't for that, then it would have been a more difficult battle, you're very hard to read, and unpredictable."

"Mmmmm! Mmmmm!"

Himiko looked down.

"Sorry, did you say something La Brava?"

Himiko uncovered La Brava's mouth, so she looked up towards Rensuke.

"Are you Crimson Snow?"

"Yes! I'm Crimson Snow!"

Himiko gave bemused looks, while Gentle let out an astonished sound.

"So it is you! You are one amazing subscriber!"

Rensuke let out embarrassed laughs.

"Thank you, thank you kindly!" Rensuke bowed his head. "Actually, I didn't come just for your autograph...though if you want to give that I'd be forever grateful~" Gentle places a hand over his heart, this is what fame felt like. "But, there was a more serious reason that we came to meet you. I promise, this isn't anything to do with Hero's, if you actually were taken away by the police, I'd be devastated."

"So, what is this about?"

La Brava asked Rensuke this time.

"Could we talk?"

Gentle and La Brava glanced at the other, and after mulling it over, they agreed to meet with Rensuke and Himiko.

* * *

They went to a private area, and Rensuke brought some tea from a nearby cafe.

"My, black tea, you really do know me quite well."

Gentle complimented, Rensuke gave a cheerful smile.

"So, what's so important that you chased after us anyway? And why us exactly?"

Rensuke could see that La Brava was more questioning of the situation which made sense.

"Yes. The reason for us wanting to contact you is, we want you to join our group!"

"Group? You have a group?"

Himiko gave a sideways smile.

"It's just Ren-kun and I for the time being. But we have been searching for members with, some success." Rensuke gave an awkward look to the side. "So yeah, we'd want you to join our group! Besides, it would be perfect, two couples, and I don't have to worry about the girl taking away my Ren-kun since she's in love with Gentle-chan~"

La Brava blushed up a storm while Gentle seemed to be suspicious.

"What kind of group are you running exactly? What are you trying to accomplish? And how would it benefit us?"

"All valid questions. The group we're running is a group that's intending to change society as we know it."

"Change it how?"

La Brava asked this time, so Rensuke explained quickly.

"You know how people have come to rely on All Might as the single pillar of peace?" They nod. "To me, I think that's rather a dangerous way to continue society, so myself, and Himiko-chan want to change society for people like us to be free, a society that can rely on many people not just a single person, and begin helping those people that society has forgotten."

"To help those forgotten by society...huh."

Gentle thought about what Rensuke said, as did La Brava.

Changing the world...would mean they'd always be remembered, and the dream itself was noble.

That's what their dream was, Gentle wanted his name carved in history, and La Brava wanted to be with Gentle, always.

Rensuke pulled closer, his eyes dancing between both Gentle, and La Brava.

"I have to also say that, watching your videos Gentle, helped my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

Gentle was taken aback.

Rensuke nodded.

"Yes, you see, my cousin...she has an illness you see so she can't do many things, but when I showed her your videos, she was able to laugh for the first time in a long time, I also got enjoyment seeing you just be yourself, however zany that is, so in my eyes, you're quite great for making my cousin happy."

Gentle and La Brava listened intently.

They were being drawn in by the story that Rensuke was explaining, it did touch their hearts.

"Before I met Ren-kun, I always wore a mask in society, be the good girl you're supposed to be type. But when I met Ren-kun...my life was changed. I could be who I wanted to be, without prejudice, he looked at me, and smiled. Even if I did something most would consider not normal. This is my normal, and Ren-kun accepted that without even batting an eyelid. He saw me, as me. He loved me, as me. And because of that, I said to myself I'd always be beside Ren-kun and help him achieve his dreams, as he also helps me achieve my dream."

Rensuke couldn't help but smile at Himiko's truthful words.

Gentle and La Brava couldn't think of what else was being said, because they were focused on what Himiko was saying.

It had touched them.

The love Himiko was showing Rensuke and how she spoke, connected with La Brava, and how she felt about Gentle. She could clearly see that Himiko held deep feelings for Rensuke in the way she speaks, the way she looks at him, and how he also looked at her with affection.

Gentle himself was taken away with Rensuke's tale as well. It was fantastic, it was sad that his cousin had an illness, but it also made him happy that he wanted to make a better life for innocents, and what he did say made it sound like it was a wonderful dream.

"So yeah, that's what we have to say. If you don't want any part of it, then you can leave right now, and we'll leave you alone, I'm never going to force anyone to join me, it is their decision, and whatever that is, is fine with me. But if you like what we're saying, then we'd love to have you on the team."

Gentle glanced at La Brava, who also did the same thing.

Their eyes met and then looked at Rensuke, and Himiko who watched on with calm eyes.

"Gentle...I don't know what you're thinking, but what they're saying is beautiful, and I think it's really honest, I can't see any lying within them. They want to help people forgotten by society...like us."

Gentle raises his head to the sky in an eccentric way, Rensuke saw a stray tear fall down his face, La Brava also saw it, and placed a hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry, I simply am sorry! We misjudged you! The dreams you both have are amazing! They are so lovely! And you both having found one another is also a sign of your love!" Rensuke and Himiko lightly blush as Gentle thrusts his hands flamboyantly. "I must confess to have begun liking your attitudes!"

"Ooh Gentle!"

"Ooh Ren!"

The two gave manly cries followed by a manly hug of appreciation for the other's situations. Himiko laughed to herself, and whipped her head left and right.

"So, what do you say guys? Gonna join our group?"

"With such passionate love, I have to!"

La Brava let out a passion cry, Gentle nodding in agreement.

"Your words have also inspired us! We wish to see this world you're trying to create!"

Rensuke and Himiko allowed bright smiles to appear on their faces.

"Yes! That's great! With you two on our group, we've doubled our group with just one adventure!"

Rensuke couldn't be more happy right now.

He had gotten Gentle and La Brava on his side, he very much was thrilled to see where their partnership was going to go.

* * *

"Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Rensuke leapt to the right hand side, seeing a large explosion being set off from Katsuki, creating a mass of smoke surrounding them.

Now that it had been eight months into the ten months that they had before the Entrance Exam, Rensuke and Katsuki were having a bout once more, something they did at least twice a week, training for the exam.

"Wow, your explosions are stronger than when we first met Kacchan, I'm impressed~"

Then from the smoke, Katsuki shot forward with explosions propelling from behind, and attempted to use her Quirk on Rensuke, when Rensuke focused his water into clumps, and flung his arms outwards, allowing them to appear around Katsuki's body, and went to bombard her.

Katsuki however wouldn't accept it, and spun around, shooting off several explosions, destroying the clumps of water, but focused on the heat aspect of the Quirk she had, to make it evaporate and then using the smoke to mix with the vapour so Rensuke wouldn't have such an easy time using it.

"Hah, seems like you've improved also!"

Rensuke cracked his neck forwards, and backwards, and rather than attack, he let out a breath with fog escaping his mouth.

Katsuki thought that he was going to blind her with the technique, but that didn't seem to be the case.

He instead got on top of the fog, hardening it with his Quirk, and shot both hands downwards, shooting off a very quickly timed blast of water from both hands, Katsuki back flipped out of the way, tearing into the ground of the training hall they had.

Rensuke leapt off the fog, landing on the ground, and then aimed his hand downwards. As soon as he did, the fog shot for Katsuki, and she wasn't sure what he'd be able to do with the fog, so she pulled backwards, only for the fog to enclose around her body, blocking off her vision.

"So you're trying to blind me with the fog, are you?! Hah, it seems that you're worried about fighting me head on!"

"Perhaps I'm trying to conceal my attacks, who knows~"

Rensuke called out within the fog, Katsuki looked around the best that she could, but the fog was dense, she could barely see what was in front of her. Though she knew that because it was so dense, he was having to keep making it like that, therefore making his ability to attack decrease.

So she placed her hands downwards, and rather than attack, she shot herself up into the air…

But when she did, she saw Rensuke standing on top of the hardened fog, as she came face to face with him.

"Shit!"

His hand reacting out towards her, and went to grab her shirt, when she flung her hands forward, and shot off a powerful explosion at point blank range, enough to destroy Rensuke's shirt, but it didn't push him back that much, instead his hand grabbed her shirt, and forced water around her upper body, and blasted her away from his body.

She tried to use her arms, when water hardened around her upper body so she wouldn't be able to escape. Her body hit the ground hard, as Rensuke leapt down towards her, in an attempt to pin her, when she used her legs to kick upwards, so he blocked with his arm, while she struggled to move her hand upwards, and launched an explosion at herself to destroy the water, allowing her to break free, as Rensuke grabbed her foot, yanking her to her feet, and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug.

"I caught a wild Kacchan!"

"I am not a Pokemon!"

Rensuke chuckled slightly, seeing Katsuki trying to escape, but he wouldn't let her so easily.

"So, we've been fighting for about half an hour, wanna take a break?"

"Yeah whatever."

Katsuki seemed to be more agreeable than she was before, and actually stopped the training.

Rensuke allowed her to drop from his grasp, as her eyes landed upon his upper body, seeing his shirt having been blown off, revealing his naked upper half, and she felt her cheeks going slightly red at the feelings she felt.

Rensuke noticed that she was looking at his upper body, and let out a chortle, but didn't say anything to embarrass the young girl.

"I'm enjoying our training sessions together Kacchan, it seems that we'll be ready for whatever happens at the Entrance Exam."

"I guess. Heh, I wonder who's gonna do better at the Entrance Exams?"

Rensuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but it will be fun to find out huh~?"

"Yeah, I guess. By the way...no, it doesn't matter."

For some reason, Katsuki seemed to be acting a little differently all of a sudden.

"Is something the matter Kacchan?"

"Heh, not really. I was...ugh...I'm not good at this..."

"You're not good at what Kacchan?"

Katsuki's face turned slightly red at what she was thinking about.

"...After the exams, perhaps we could do something...no, forget it!"

Rensuke let out a small laugh.

"You want to do something together Kacchan?"

"I never said that!" She roared, only to curl backwards when seeing Rensuke's eyes on her. "It's just...yeah, I guess that we could...though whoever gets more points, or who does better, whatever the exam entails, has to buy the winner some ice cream!"

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea! You like the idea of competition, don't you Kacchan?"

Katsuki shrugged.

"It makes things more enjoyable anyway."

"Indeed it does, I like that about you Kacchan."

"I also noticed you've been spending time with Deku...what relationship do you have with her anyway?"

Rensuke was surprised that she'd ask something like that.

"You're curious?"

"Not really, I'm just asking. If you don't want to answer, then fine."

"My and Izumi-chan's relationship huh. We're quite good friends, I help her with physical training, that's all. Sometimes I eat dinner with her, and her Mom."

"I see...then you can eat dinner with me and my family too!"

"Sure, I'd love too~"

Rensuke let out a small laugh while Katsuki looked slightly embarrassed, something Katsuki usually didn't show, but she did like his company all the same.

* * *

The night for the mission had come for them, which brought Rensuke to nine out of the ten months he had to train for the Entrance Exam, the slowly forming group of Rensuke and the others.

Rensuke himself, along with Himiko, Gentle, and La Brava were stood on a building a good distance away from the Shoowayasha building was, and Rensuke held out some blueprints of the building, along with some security details.

"Thanks to Himiko-chan, we were able to find out what kind of security this building actually has, and given that to La Brava along with planting a device that will allow La Brava to take over the cameras."

"Get me close to it, and I'll be able to shut it off for a few seconds while we enter."

Rensuke nodded in thanks.

"Now, her office is located on the second to last floor." Rensuke pointed towards that on the blueprints. "Our most obvious entry point would be the roof. But thanks to La Brava taking over the cameras, we'll be able to sneak into it with relatively no problems. Next are the guards."

Himiko this time pulled forward.

"I managed to get the guards schedules of routines throughout the night, and according to this, it has two guards to each floor on the west, and eastern parts of the area respectably."

"Myself, Himiko-chan and La Brava will be gaining access through the roof, and moving our way to Chitose Kizuki-sans office for the juicy details. Gentle, you'll be stationed out here, and if we give the signal on our phones that La Brava has set up, then you're to distract them with objects we've brought towards the opposite direction of wherever we are, by using your Elasticity Quirk, allowing myself and La Brava to escape. In the meantime, Himiko-chan you'll be going towards the area they keep the documents that they don't have on their security system, on the off chance they have stored anything there. But with your skills, it shouldn't be difficult."

"I've got some of the guards blood without them knowing about it to do quick changes if necessary."

Himiko replied, Rensuke nodding slowly.

"Good. If all goes according to plan, once we're finished, Gentle you'll use your abilities to us to hop over back to the roof. And if all doesn't go to plan, we'll meet back at the hideout, going in the general directions that we've discussed."

[Right!]

"Then lets get to it!"

Rensuke cheered, pulling down his mask as did the others.

Then Gentle created his elastic air, where Rensuke, with La Brava and Himiko on his back, were launched forward, shooting through the air like a rocket, and once getting close, Rensuke flipped in the air, and created water below him to slow down his movements, landing on the roof successfully, while La Brava took out her tablet while Himiko took out a lock pick set, and moved to the door.

"We'll only have about ten minutes at best, so lets make this time worth it."

"You got it."

Himiko used the lock pick set to unlock the door, while La Brava hacked into the camera system, and managed to replace it with a false image, Rensuke and Himiko along with La Brava entered the stairs, and went down them silently.

Himiko glanced at Rensuke, who took off silently walking, while Rensuke took La Brava with him towards Chitose's office.

Moving slowly through the halls, they were sure to keep to the walls, and move as quietly as they could.

As they came towards the hallway where Chitose's office was, Rensuke and La Brava went to turn the corner when Rensuke heard footsteps. He stopped La Brava from moving forward, and rather than take a small look, he used his water to act as a reflective on the roof, bending it so it went down the corridor.

"There's someone coming."

La Brava murmured, Rensuke nodding and went to take the other direction, when he heard steps coming from there as well.

Being trapped, Rensuke quietly picked up La Brava and used water below them. Like a cloud, he lifted them up into the air, and hovered as high as they could on the roof, watching as the two guards came across the area they were in.

One looked down the hallway, but couldn't see Rensuke or La Brava due to Rensuke's use of his Quirk.

They waited patiently for over half a minute to make sure that they were able to go back onto the ground, then they did. Quickly using the water to check down both corridors, Rensuke and La Brava continued on towards Chitose's office.

Eventually, they got their without incident, and went into the office.

"Alright, leave this to me."

"I'll keep a look out."

Rensuke spoke, so La Brava got to work hacking into the computer.

"Sophisticated system, it will take me a few minutes."

"Alright, I'll leave it to you. I hope Himiko-chan is alright."

Rensuke muttered at the end, looking through the crack on the door and was glad that no one was coming down to see them.

A few minutes later, with La Brava doing what she needed to do, she got in.

"Okay, I've managed to get through."

"Great." Rensuke moved to the computer, and eyed up a bunch of files. "She's got a bunch of documents here. From what I can tell they all aren't for the articles she writes either. Like this, candidates."

La Brava clicked on the folder, and it brought up a number of people with different abilities, and on the list, was Rensuke himself near the top. Rensuke could see that most of the people on the list seemed to be adults, and he himself was the only teenager that he could see.

"I'll download all of these files so we can look over them later."

"Good idea. But, wouldn't she know if a download has been done?"

That's what Rensuke thought to be true anyway. He wasn't sure.

He was thankful that La Brava understood this though.

"I think you're underestimating my talents Rensuke-san. Don't worry, I'll hide our activities the best I can."

"Hehe, I'll never underestimate you La Brava."

Rensuke watched as La Brava began the download into her tablet, while he overlooked the information that they had on him.

Overlooking his profile, he saw his name Rensuke, and what they thought his Quirk was which he found rather funny, among other things, however what he found interest was that rather than call it Quirk, they called it Meta Ability.

"_Meta Ability? Who uses that term anymore? It hasn't been around like that for a good number of years now. Do they not like the term Quirk? Most might find that superfluous, but it could be important for the future and finding out exactly who they are._"

Though Rensuke couldn't see anything that was too much information on him, they didn't even have his last name, or any knowledge on who he was related too.

From what Rensuke could see, it genuinely looked as if they were interested in him due to his ability of water, and to heal, though they didn't know the potential for it from what he could see, so they still had things that were incomplete.

He also saw threat level for him regarding them.

"Moderate threat level huh."

"They probably want to assess your abilities for their so-called army you told me about."

"You might be right. Fortunately, they don't know of our connections, nor any connections I have to that man either."

"A blessing in disguise."

Rensuke nodded slowly.

"Still, we have to be careful. How's the download coming along?"

"Just over fifty percent."

Rensuke went to speak, when he heard a noise from the corridor. Slowly, he walked to the door, and saw coming down the hallway was a guard. Rensuke ground his teeth, and quickly sent a message to Gentle to give a distraction.

"There's someone coming La Brava."

Seeing the man getting closer, and closer, Rensuke pulled away from the door, and hid behind it, while La Brava shut off the monitor so no light could be seen, and hid under the desk.

Slowly, the door creeped open, with a "Kizuki-san, are you still here?" and stepped inside. Rensuke watched with baited breath as he stepped more and more into the room. His eyes scanned the room, seemingly looking for any signs of life.

Rensuke and La Brava felt their heart in their chest, beating faster and faster.

"_If Gentle doesn't do something soon, I'll have to take down this guard as quietly as I can. But if he has a Quirk that can counteract my own, then we're in serious trouble. I hope that Himiko-chan is alright with what she's doing._"

Rensuke saw from his position behind the door that the guard was getting dangerously close towards La Brava, so he summoned water to his palm, and was going to move, when a few noises from outside could be heard.

Reacting to it quickly, the guard rushed out of the room while Rensuke thought "_Thank you Gentle._" and went to the desk, where La Brava switched the monitor on once more, and watched the download.

"That was close. How much longer?"

"Only a minute or so."

La Brava replied, while Rensuke went towards the door, and looked out of it. Fortunately, he wasn't able to see any enemies that could hinder him and the others.

Then once the download was complete, Rensuke saw that La Brava was able to do what she needed to get rid of the evidence that they had.

"Okay, everything's done, I've got rid of all the evidence that we were here while leaving everything in tact."

"You're amazing La Brava. Come on, lets go."

Rensuke took La Brava, and placed her on his back, before high-tailing it out of there.

They didn't have much problems coming out of the building, and managed to make it to the roof, where Himiko was already waiting for them.

"Got anything interesting?"

"Might have a few things. Didn't get caught, you?"

"Nearly." His eyes saw Gentle and waved over to him, so he leapt into the air, creating a trampoline with his Quirk, then landed on the ground. "That's our ticket, lets get out of here."

Rensuke took Himiko and La Brava, and got out of their before they could be found.

* * *

Getting back home, Rensuke and the others celebrated the success that they had for their break in and how they weren't caught. Rensuke looked at each of the members present, and was so happy about his growing group, and their successes.

"That was quite successful, good job everyone! Now lets see what we've found!"

Rensuke let out a cheer, and went through the documents Himiko had got, and saw that they had a few dealings with company's, but couldn't see much of any relevance for the most part, though Rensuke did notice a few names on the company's, that Chitose was supposedly writing stories about and thought about investigating them as well, seeing if they have any connections.

"Whatever they're up to, it seems they're in the business market."

Himiko brought up, Gentle placed a finger to his chin.

"I'd have to agree, but from what I can see, this army is mostly kept off the system. It doesn't reveal many details, wouldn't you agree La Brava?"

Rensuke looked at Gentle, and saw he was pouring tea from up high so some tea spilled out. Those little things, he truly did find quite awesome.

"Yeah, they don't have any specific details about any army. It only mentions in passing that they'd be good for their group, and threat levels, and so on and so forth. It also has some personal information about a few recruits. It seems that whatever their objectives are, it isn't on this database."

"Makes sense, they'd not keep that on a database at Shoowayasha. It would be to good if they did, but we'll just have to dig further into this."

"So, it was a waste of time?"

Himiko sighed, Rensuke however shook his head.

"No, I don't think it is a waste of time. We've figured out that they're making moves to grow this army, and have also threat levels, so the higher tier members here might be dangerous for us going forward. Though we might not know the leader, we definitely know now that Shoowayasha is apart of something bigger. Perhaps they're using the media to spin things in their way, to make them look good. So, we should collect articles they've posted in the past six to twelve months."

"It should take me a little while to get those. But what are we looking out for exactly?"

La Brava asked Rensuke who rubbed his chin.

"We'd have to look out for those who they praise, even if it is subtly. We can also investigate these people that they have for potential members to this army, and if possible, find out more about it. Perhaps see how big of an army that they actually have. But more than that...there must be a connection between us. Me, and these people. It can't be our Quirks as we all have different types of powers. Some kind of connection. It isn't age, as it ranges from teens like me to well into 40's."

"Hmmm, some kind of connection..."

Himiko mused while Gentle brought up something.

"Meta Abilities." Rensuke, and Himiko glanced at Gentle. "That's how they identify Quirks, from what I can see. It's an old term for what people used to call Quirks before the name Quirk came into the general public."

"Who came up with the name Quirk?"

"Why is that relevant?"

La Brava wondered why Rensuke was asking.

"Because, if they use an old term for Quirk, perhaps they have a connection to the person who either came up with the name Quirk, or someone who rejects the name Quirk. Also, Meta Abilities...hmmmm..."

"I remember from a long time ago, someone in the same breath as the Villain known as All For One used to have an army called The Meta Liberation Army, a man called Destro, who created a book when the laws came about for the usage of Quirks. However, I had heard that he didn't have any heirs, and died sometime ago."

"_Meta Liberation Army...Destro..._"

Rensuke thought about it, and wondered about being in the same league as All For One, though he believed All For One would still be stronger due to his ability to take others Quirks away, but a man like that…

"But if he's dead and has no heirs, it wouldn't be that, right?"

La Brava brought up, Himiko weighed her hands.

"I dunno, perhaps someone is trying to revive The Meta Liberation Army to start some war..."

"Meta Liberation Army...to start a war….wait, a war...Meta Liberation...War! I knew it sounded familiar!" Rensuke rushed towards his room, with the others giving questioning looks, before Rensuke came down showing a book. "Meta Liberation War, autobiography of Destro. I bought this book about a month before that sludge Villain incident. Here's the date La Brava, see if you can confirm it."

Rensuke gave La Brava the receipt, so she checked over the dates.

"That's when the data's from. The dates match up, it seems they began investigating you not long after you bought that book."

La Brava confirmed, Gentle placed a finger to his lips.

"So, it seems someone is attempting to revive the army by tracking down those who buy the book from the Meta Liberation War. Chitose Kizuki?"

"I don't think she's the ringleader, Himiko-chan heard her on the phone to some boss. It's someone else. But that's what we have in common, these people bought the book, and Chitose, or whoever runs that section of this army, is trying to recruit new troops from those who buy the book, and are believers of the thoughts of Destro...that's why Chitose-san and Geten-san seemed so focused on Quirks and how they're used...it makes sense now. First of all, we need to confirm if this is actually true, so La Brava, can I ask you to do that?"

"Sure, I can look up some information from different sellers and see if the people that bought the book match the people on this list."

"Thanks. Gentle, could you find out more about Destro?"

"But he's dead. What would that achieve us?"

"He might have secret heirs. We don't know for sure. If a powerful Villain has a child, they aren't going to broadcast that to the world. He could have had a child before his death, and now that man or woman is attempting to bring about his or her Father's legacy."

Gentle could see that Rensuke was speaking the truth, it could happen exactly how Rensuke had stated it.

"You've got a point, I'll check around some contacts."

Rensuke bowed his head in thanks.

"Himiko-chan, we still need some more information about Chitose-san, and Geten-san. Can I leave that to you?"

"I'll do my best~ And what are you doing Ren-kun~?"

"Heeeh, I'll be trying to get more information from the horses mouths so to speak, so Geten-san and Chitose-san. Also, I'll be trying to earn more of Overhaul's trust, I'm not sure when we're going to make our move, but I don't want to wait too long. But his Quirk is still quite worrying so we'll have to think of ways to deal with that."

Rensuke spoke his mind, while the others listened intently.

"This Overhaul, what are we planning on doing with him?"

Rensuke heard Gentle speak up, so he furrowed his eyebrows.

"We need to get him on side."

"Join us?"

Himiko was surprised, when Rensuke shook his neck.

"No, after observing him for several months, he's not the type to join us. However, I still do think he could be helpful in the long run, even in an indirect way, so we need to create an opportunity for us to get his favour, which will allow us to get close."

Himiko raised her brows.

"How would we do that though?"

"That's what we need to figure out. Creating a situation that Overhaul wouldn't be able to get out of by himself, but with our help he would. This isn't something that could easily be accomplished by normal means. I don't want to place any good person in danger, however I am worried about what Overhaul is doing. And this girl...I get a feeling from him, that this little girl is...I feel worried for her. I can't...simply stand by and do nothing."

"So, we create an opportunity for us. He's powerful, but what if we had strong Hero's track him down? Could you help him escape powerful Hero's?"

Rensuke shook his head, showing that he knew his limits, and where he would go, and wouldn't go when it came to fighting hard enemies.

"It depends on the Hero's, we can't take on the top Pro's just yet like Endeavour or Best Jeanist, certainly not All Might...wait."

Himiko pulled closer.

"Think of something?"

"Maybe, but we'd need some people to help pull this off. I'd also have to...borrow something from the doctor without him knowing. Until then, we need to set up a place Overhaul visits frequently, and have that set up as a trap without Overhaul knowing, and I know just the place."

Himiko, and La Brava seemed rather intrigued while Rensuke adopted a soft smile.

"Where?"

Rensuke smiled even brighter.

"The place Overhaul acquired Kendo Rappa and somewhere he still frequents, the underground fighting arena, perfect place for not only a set up, but also a place the Hero's would want to put a stop to due to the crimes the owner has committed, and a place Overhaul has seen me before several times, so he wouldn't find it suspicious me being there when the Hero's come and try to bust him. If we pull this off, then we can become within Overhaul's ranks, getting close to him, and then we find out what he's truly doing."

Himiko's face rose up brightly.

"My God Ren-kun, that's brilliant!"

Rensuke scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thanks, I'm sure if we pull this off, we kill two birds with one stone."

The others looked intrigued by what Rensuke was thinking about, and were quite pleased about it as well.

Rensuke however then turned and thought about something.

"_Did he ask me to buy this book to lead me into this situation? Is it a coincidence? Is this a test? All For One...what are you thinking about right now…? Are you testing me…? Is this about my loyalty to you…? Either way, I wont give up, and I wont allow some army to crush me either. If this is your test, I intend to pass it, and if it isn't, I will come out of this and continue for my goals. Meta Liberation Army, Overhaul...seems like I've got some challenges ahead of me, this is going to get quite interesting._"

Rensuke knew it was going to be difficult.

But he simply couldn't back down either.

He had a new mission, and he was going to see what this army was all about, and also, how he was going to continue.

* * *

Ten months had come and gone, and finally, the day for the exam was about to begin. Rensuke got up early, and was making his way towards the location Izumi was going to be to receive her Quirk.

During those months, Rensuke had been through quite a few things, with discovering more and more about what Chitose's group was up to, though thankfully they hadn't made moves yet, though he could see the signs of Chitose, and Geten trying to have him be coerced to join the group, he had become more 'friendly' with Overhaul, and had become somewhat acquainted with him, along with getting closer to Katsuki, and Izumi herself. Finally, he had also grown closer to All Might on the wishes of All For One.

He walked towards the hospital first and foremost, since he was going to see his little cousin before going off to the exams. Entering the hospital, he took his time in moving forward, he didn't have a particular rush for him to go anywhere, he was still rather early.

Rensuke stopped just short of the door, where he saw Daruma once more.

Rensuke's eyes met with the doctors.

"What Daruma?"

"Don't you have the exam today?"

"Yes, but I'm visiting Yuki before I go to the exams. Not a problem, is it?"

Daruma showed a creepy smile, shaking his head.

"Of course not, I just wanted to wish you luck for your exams. Though I can't see you failing the exams."

"I guess. Depends on how hard they are."

Rensuke pulled towards the door, knocking on it and heard Yuki announce "Come in!" so he went to open the door when Daruma pulled closer to Rensuke.

"Either way, I've been wanting to know something for a while now."

"And what's that?"

"It's just, you've seemed rather busy for a good while now. What are you up to?"

"I'm doing my Father's business. As are you, Daruma."

Daruma let out a dark chuckle.

"I see, then I await to see your potential grow."

Rensuke eyed him up for a few moments, before entering the room, changing his face from serious to happy and quite calm.

His eyes went towards Yuki, who seemed to be dressed.

Though Rensuke could see the bright smile on her face which looked as if she was ready for the challenge ahead.

"Yuki? Are you going somewhere?"

"I've decided, I want to go and see you during the Entrance Exam and see you passing the exam."

Rensuke adopted a soft smile.

"I wont actually know if I've passed until I receive the hologram of it."

"Even then...to see big brother using his Quirk to fight, and show everyone how amazing you are...it's wonderful."

Rensuke could see how determined she was, and what she truly wanted to do.

He couldn't deny her.

But he was worried about her.

"Yuki, if you want to come I don't mind. But, are you feeling up for it?"

She went to answer, when she began to cough.

Rensuke quickly pulled closer, grabbing some tissues, and held them to her mouth, where she coughed up some blood.

Rensuke looked at the tissue with the blood on it which made him feel worry, before placing it in the bin, sitting down next to his cousin.

"Yuki, if you're not feeling well, then you don't have to push yourself."

He displayed some concern for the young girl, hoping it came across as such.

Yuki appreciated it, but she wanted to go, and she wasn't going to allow her illness to stop her.

"I want...I want to see you big brother, going to the Entrance Exam. It's a once in a life time experience..."

Rensuke exhaled slowly, gently placing his hand on top of her head.

"If you're up to it, then I'll take you. I'm just worried about your illness...I don't want it to become worse. It is rather cold outside, so if you're going, I'll wrap you up warm." Rensuke took a coat she had, along with a scarf, and a blanket, wrapping it around her once putting her in a wheelchair. "Here you go."

"I look like I'm going to the North Pole."

Rensuke let out a small laugh.

"What's wrong with that? It means you're going to see Santa haha~ I'd love to see Santa, hanging out with all of his pals."

Yuki let out a cute laugh as Rensuke got behind her, and began pushing her out of the door.

His eyes went towards Daruma as they exited.

Rensuke exhaled slowly, so Daruma pulled out of the way, and allowed Rensuke to leave, while thinking about a few things regarding him.

* * *

Arriving at the beach that Izumi had been training at for ten months, he saw All Might already stood there. He also saw Izumi on top of a large trash pile, and was screaming. From the girl ten months ago until now, Izumi definitely looked to be more in physical fitness, though she still had a rather feminine form, and though Rensuke wouldn't really notice, Izumi's chest had gotten bigger over the ten months, something that might make Katsuki jealous.

He caught the sight of Rensuke, and Yuki pulling up, so he moved closer towards Rensuke himself.

"Hear that cry from Young Midoriya?!"

"...Why is she screaming?"

Rensuke let out a chuckle at Yuki's words.

"What she's doing is achieving victory. From cleaning up this beach, all on her own. Ten months ago, it was a disgusting place, but she's made it quite beautiful. Hey, you'll be able to come here from the hospital not far away."

"Yes...it's really lovely. Maybe we could come here after big brother?"

Rensuke nodded slowly, while All Might glanced at Rensuke.

"You seem rather relaxed. You're about to go for your Entrance Exam!"

"Why be nervous of the unknown? I don't know what the Entrance Exams going to entail. All I know is that it's going to involve fighting in some capacity, and that's fine with me."

Rensuke's eyes went towards Izumi, who was panting from screaming so loudly.

But he also saw that her body was swaying side to side, so he quickly dashed forward, surprising All Might by his own speed, and got before her as she fell off it, catching her in his arms.

"Hey Izumi-chan."

"R-Ren-kun! W-What are you doing here?!"

"You asked me to come."

Izumi sweat dropped.

"O-Oh yes...but, I just did something embarrassing..."

"No, no, you did something amazing. You should be proud of yourself. You've come so far after these ten months. You deserve everything that you've achieved Izumi-chan."

Izumi's cheeks turned bright red as Rensuke smiled down towards her.

She then noticed that Rensuke was holding onto her form, so she freaked out, and hopped out of his arms, but while she did that, she fell backwards, and her chest pushed against Rensuke's upper body, causing her cheeks to turn even more red.

"Oh, so she's your girlfriend big brother?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!"

Izumi let out a freaked out cry, while Rensuke continued to chuckle.

"Well, I don't know about girlfriend." His eyes gave a teasing look to Izumi. "So Izumi-chan, would it be offensive if I was your boyfriend?"

"N-No! Ren-kun would be a lovely boyfriend!" Realizing what she just said, her hands waved in front of her face. "B-But, I'm sure that you wouldn't want someone like me Ren-kun! I'm weird! I keep speaking about random things! I'm-"

"Cute."

Rensuke finished off for her, the young girl blushed with shyness though her mind wondered about when he called her cute, and how much he would like it if they dated. But she couldn't say anything right now, it would be too embarrassing for her.

All Might's eyes danced between the three of them, and thought about how nice it was how relaxed they were. Then his eyes landed on Izumi who kept close to Rensuke, and didn't even realize that she was hugging his upper body tightly.

All Might placed a hand on both of their shoulders in his hulking form, and grinned down at them.

"Well done Young Midoriya! You have succeeded my expectations again and again! You worked so hard, and achieved so much during these months. Young Midoriya, you are ready now, for my Quirk."

"A-All Might...even now, t-that I've done this, do I deserve your Quirk….? I tried my hardest, but I can't help but think about it…"

Rensuke thought that Izumi was rather humble to say something like that.

Even though she did want the Quirk, she still wasn't sure if she deserved it.

His hand gently placed itself on top of her head.

"Hey, you do deserve this Izumi-chan." Izumi's eyes went up towards Rensuke shyly. "You've worked so hard, you've trained for this for months, even when you nearly would pass out. You have done wonders, you do deserve this power Izumi-chan."

"He's right, Midoriya, I am proud of you. You went above and beyond, and now, you're on your way to managing my Quirk. Especially with how hard you've trained. And now, Izumi Midoriya, it is time to reward your hard effort."

Izumi dried her face, becoming more peppy than before.

"Y-Yes All Might!"

Rensuke watched All Might take a piece of his hair, a single strand, out of his head, and presented it to Izumi. Rensuke wondered briefly about what he was doing….before he got the picture, and grimaced at the sight.

"Someone told me this once. There is a difference between being lucky, and deserving, one is given, and the other is earned. Never get the two confused! Take that to heart young man and women, you did this with all your valiant efforts."

Izumi gained tears by her eyes, while Rensuke gently poked her cheek.

"You don't need to cry Izumi-chan."

"I-I'm sorry!"

Rensuke glanced at the hair, and then at Izumi.

"So, the condition for the Quirk...she has to swallow that, doesn't she?"

"Wait, I have to do what?"

Izumi seemed confused, while All Might thrust the hair forward.

"Well, Young Midoriya has to eat it to gain my power! She has to swallow my DNA to get the power!"

Yuki looked mortified, pointing an accusing finger at All Might.

"You're sick!"

All Might gave a baffled stare.

"W-What…?"

"S-She has to swallow your DNA!? What is wrong with you?! She is a young teenage girl, and you're a fully grown man! How could you say that?!"

It seemed that Yuki had misheard, and thought that All Might was doing something more...elicit than it actually was. Rensuke would refute it, but seeing All Might cowering away from a young girl was actually funny to him.

"N-No, it isn't like that! I have to give her-"

"You will not give her anything! T-That's wrong! I'll call the cops!"

All Might paled, and looked like he was about to die, while Rensuke let out a small laugh.

"Seems like she's serious All Might, what are you going to do?"

All Might felt sweat pooling off of his face, feeling rather sick.

"This is a big misunderstanding! Young Yuki, please don't think I'm like that! I am just giving Young Midoriya an opportunity!"

Yuki's face turned even more horrified than before, she looked as if she was going to die inside from what All Might was saying.

"You might want to word that better."

Rensuke muttered, All Might slowly exhaled.

"R-Right, what I meant to say was, I am giving her my Quirk! That's all! It isn't anything that is considered against the law! I promise!" He saw that Yuki was slowly pulling out her phone. "H-Hey! Don't pull out your phone!"

"But, I'm not sure..."

Rensuke, seeing All Might suffering stretched his neck side to side.

"Yuki, he's not doing anything wrong, don't worry about it."

"A-Are you sure big bro…?"

"I'm sure, I wouldn't let him do anything weird with Izumi-chan anyway."

Yuki scrunched her eyebrows at All Might who felt surprisingly unnerved by the girls stare. She then lowered her phone, and watched with keen interest as All Might turned to Izumi who was staying quiet, not wanting to become involved in what conversation they were having with one another.

"Now eat it Young Midoriya! Swallow it down!"

"I-I'm not sure, it looks a little..."

"Nonsense! Eat my hair!"

Rensuke placed a hand over his mouth while snickering.

All Might gave him dry eyes, so Rensuke gave a small smile.

"No I don't want too!"

Izumi cried, hiding behind Rensuke. All Might tried to go around Rensuke, but Izumi kept running around him, with All Might chasing her, with Rensuke in the middle, looking towards Yuki let out a little giggle.

"This is my life Yuki."

"Hehe, it seems so fun~"

"It has its moments~"

Rensuke watched as Izumi continued dashing around him, and All Might tracked her down.

"Young Midoriya! Stop running from destiny!"

"But, I'm scared! What if I can't swallow your hair!?"

"Nonsense! Eat it Young Midoriya! Eat it! EAT IT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Izumi let out a hard cry, seeing All Might almost force the hair into her mouth while she struggled with All Might. Rensuke gave dry looks, and tried to take out his phone...

But a single look from All Might stopped him, but he kept up his smile.

"What a weird scene..."

Rensuke looked at the morning sky setting in, and thought about the Entrance Exam. Though he also thought about what he had currently going on, and then looked at his phone, to see a message from Gentle, which said [Good luck my friend!] which meant the world to Rensuke, who let out a gleeful sound.

Whatever was going to happen next, Rensuke was going to take it head on.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, the ten months have come and gone, and now they're heading for the Entrance Exam! Before that though, Rensuke's been quite busy, with having conversations with Chitose and Geten, helping Izumi and Katsuki train in different ways, and managing to get Gentle and La Brava on his side after sharing a bit of why he was so fascinated with Gentle in the first place since Gentle had made Yuki smile, Himilko even sharing some of her story about when Rensuke and her met, more on that later on. They broke into Shoowayasha Publishings, and got some details about what is currently happening, they found Rensuke by the book briefly mentioned last chapter, Rensuke's a little suspicious about All For One doing it deliberately, or perhaps it was a coincidence. Either way, with the Liberation Army interested, we'll see that develop more as we go forward, and it seems Rensuke's got a plan to get closer to Overhaul.**

**Anyway, it seems that the fem Tomura, and Hana Shimura vote was rather split down the middle, then one reviewer suggested something I thought would be rather interesting to go about, and is having them both in the story, I don't know if Tomura's gonna be a girl yet, but both Hana and Tomura will be in the story, I thought of a fun scenario with Hana and Tomura both there, how they'd play off each other, things like that.**

**The only thing is about the Quirk Hana would actually have. I'd say just give her Nana's Quirk, but as of right now, we don't know what Nana's Quirk was, and Decay's Tomura's Quirk so I didn't want both having the same Quirk****, I thought of a few different Quirks that she could have and I'll let you guys decide!**

**So, it would either be...**

**Metal Manipulation, like Wolfram from the first My Hero movie had, not much explaining needed, though she'd also use it in some interesting ways that Wolfram didn't.**

**Magnetism, like the Quirk Magne had, but being able to magnetize both people and objects, even herself, sending objects like homing attacks at people, repelling when they got close to her body and other things like that.**

**Sand Manipulation, like whipping up sandstorms, crushing people under sand, among other things like that.**

**So yeah, those are what I thought would be great with Hana, so please vote for that, and until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Rensuke; Izumi, Katsuki (fem), Ochaco, Himiko, Shoto (fem), Momo, Tsuyu.**


	5. The Entrance Exam!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Nirvash Neo; Thanks for the vote! Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, Rensuke and Ochaco meet this chapter! And thanks for the vote! She would be like Gaara huh.**

**Arkraith; Thanks for the vote! Their Quirks would do different things, plus we have like three fire users in MHA already so hehe~ Thanks very much! Yeah, we'll be seeing that development happening as we go forward.**

**StrikerTj; It's going to be a fun chapter.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, it was a great experience for Ren~ Yup, after talking to them, Gentle and La Brava can see that Ren's dreams are great and wish to help achieve that and their own goals. They managed to invade Shoowayasha, and managed to get some information useful for the future~ They are yeah, especially for Geten due to how Geten's Quirk works with freezing water. Lets see what happens with them~ Yeah for different reasons they're gaining crushes on Rensuke. Yuki jumped to conclusions and thought All Might was going to do something...that he shouldn't. Lets hope so yeah. Thanks for the votes!**

**Unzueta; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, there's a good few possibilities with the power!**

**Guest 1; Thanks very much! Thanks for the votes! Yeah, I'll think about it!**

**Ragna; Thanks for the votes! Yeah, she'd be able to do something like that. It is as near as we can get.**

**Guest 2; I've not seen much of Danganronpa, but I do like some of what I've seen so yeah that looks like a great idea to me! Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Tree Licker; No, they're different groups, but they might merge or stay separate, Tomura is around, Rensuke knows Tomura quite well, for better or for worse we'll see in the future.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! They have a sweet relationship huh~? She had her hood down. Corrupt as in people that only abuse others with their power without reason or anything but destruction in mind. Rensuke at that moment was too lost in excitement as seen when Himiko had to jab him. Maybe he could have. They are yeah, Rensuke's group advances! Yup, that's the main reason he likes Gentle's videos, of course he himself also finds them fascinating. Because he's not freezing the water, he's solidifying it, in MHA for example, Vlad King does something similar with his blood, the reason why he doesn't freeze it will be revealed later on. Hehe, they have a small date coming up it seems~ Yeah, they work together quite well! They don't have all of the information yet, they don't even know about Re-Destro, so what they did figure out shows Rensuke's quite intelligent to get that far with so little information, and he didn't get his there, he got it somewhere else. Probably All For One was, those people in the same breath probably had something that would rank them up high, like with Destro, his army, this thief we don't know about yet, hope that it is mentioned or shown. He's got his plans, and even Rensuke said that he couldn't see Overhaul as an ally, but he'll be using him somehow. We'll see what he'll be borrowing rather soon, it might be surprising what it is. All For One seems to have set it up yeah. Hehe, Yuki and Rensuke's relationship is adorable, huh~? Yup, she's got the power! Yeah, God knows how long it will be until we find out that power. Thanks for the vote. Yeah, he'll have to progress to get his dreams to become reality. He's in the Entrance Exam now~ Yeah, that sounds great to me! I can't reveal much about the power ups, but it's going to be something personal. It is a good line from the doctor. He could end up beating them. Hey you never know, Hawks might join his cause!**

**Jessans; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, that would be a fun way to use her Quirk~**

**Anime PJ; Ooh yeah, he's very excited to have them on side. It's gonna be quite fun to see him do things yeah~ I thought it would be fun exploring their dynamic, and thanks for the vote!**

**Chrono trigger; I see, I would recommend it, it's one of my favourite arcs in the manga. It seems that they might have some connection, All For One at least is aware of their existence. He is very sinister that Daruma, lets hope he isn't going to do anything to Yuki. Gentle and La Brava are quite eccentric so I thought they'd run before anything else. He does because All For One wants him to go there, plus he has his own goals in mind, and as for that, that's why he's got his team so they can help him do things while he's in school or busy. Vigilante probably fits best. Rensuke does wear a mask each time he goes out to meet with Villains or do things he doesn't want others to know about, he's rather smart to keep his identity secret. Thanks for the vote! Hehe, Yuki jumped to conclusions it seems~ I'll be adding more, I don't know how many yet, but suggestions always welcome. It would be rather interesting if Nozomi could do that yeah.**

**Guest 3; Yeah, it would be rather like that, thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 4; Thanks for the vote! True, but we've seen Quirks similar before, and the Sand Hero died in the same chapter he was introduced so we didn't get to see much of what he could do.**

**Valtryek-sama; Thanks for the vote!**

**Roxas Itsuka; Thanks very much! They have yeah, we'll see Izumi incorporate what she learned from Rensuke in future fights, and see her take down some robots in this without her Quirk. Yup, Gentle and La Brava are on side now, after hearing about Rensuke and Himiko's stories. Yeah, they are gonna be together in this story. Yeah, seems like Rensuke can fanboy when meeting someone he likes, like Gentle. Yuki speaks her mind, and when she thinks bad things are happening, she's not afraid to call people out on them, and protect them in the case when she thought All Might was gonna do something elicit with Izumi. I can't say much, but we'll see Re-Destro and Rensuke have a confrontation of some kind in the future. Yeah, Rensuke's definitely not going to agree with what he does to Eri, and when he finds out...lets just say he wont be happy. Yup, we're at the Entrance Exam! Thanks for the vote!**

**Blackjack123; Thanks for the vote!**

**ThunderFang72; Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! She'd be cool so I'll consider her yeah!**

**Guest 5; Thank you for the vote!**

**Guest 6; That sounds like a pretty fun idea, I have been reading the books so once I'm finished reading the latest book, I'll think about doing a story for it. Those girls look good to me!**

**Rusalka; You're right, they are different.**

**Guest 7; Thanks for the vote!**

**Guest 8; Yeah she could be!**

**Lightwave; He has yeah, and he's very much enjoying it! And yeah, they work together quite well to get information like that. Yup, he met Geten last chapter, they're gonna have an interesting relationship. Yeah, he's been helping them in his own way and helping them grow stronger. Hehe, Yuki misunderstood big time about what happened there. Thanks for the vote!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The Entrance Exam!**

Looking at the building they'd have their Entrance Exam, Izumi seemed to be really pumped up about the experience, while also showcasing a nervous side to her.

But it seemed that the excitement took over her, and she jumped up and down in spot, which Rensuke thought was rather adorable to see.

"Ooh my gosh! I'm here! I'm really here Ren-kun! All that training with All Might has lead to this moment! I can't wait for us to begin the exams Ren-kun! I wonder what we'll be doing…? I wonder if we'll be fighting or doing some kind of Hero test? I hope that I can pass..."

Rensuke gave bemused eyes at Izumi who was currently doing the thing that she usually did, and that was mumble about what she was excited for, he had to admit that she was rather adorable when she did things like that.

Rensuke himself however looked around and saw a bunch of students going into the building, wearing different kind of uniforms.

Rensuke ran a hand through his hair, seemingly relaxed about what was going to happen next.

"Wow, it's so big, big brother. What do you think you'll be doing?"

Rensuke adopted a soft smile on his face.

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure that we'll be doing some kind of practical. Possibly involving-"

"E-Erm...Ren-kun." Izumi nervously piped in. "My...erm, Quirk, it hasn't kicked in yet...I don't know if I'm going to be able to do it!"

"Well, All Might mentioned something about a delay, so I assume it shouldn't take that long. Either way, All Might wouldn't send you here without a chance. But even then, we don't know what we're doing yet, so we'll just have to wait and see. Either way Izumi-chan, I'll meet you in there, I just have to take Yuki to some examination area or something."

"A-Ah yes, I'll do just that! I'll save you a seat Ren-kun!"

Rensuke chuckled lightly, and saw Izumi rush into the building by herself. Rensuke's face curled upwards, he was happy that Izumi was happy, and because of the experience that they had for the previous ten months, he had grown fond of Izumi and was glad that she was able to do what she needed to do.

"Hehe, it seems that she's so excited. I think she might have a crush on you big brother~"

Rensuke gave her a curious stare.

"I don't know about that, I'm not sure she'd want to date me."

Yuki bent her head back.

"Why not?"

"It's just she's...ehehe, we need to go in."

Rensuke went to push the wheelchair forward when he caught the sight of Katsuki walking into the exams with her signature scowl on her face.

But when she saw him, her face curled upwards ever so slightly.

She strolled over towards him, glanced at Yuki who waved. Katsuki raised an eyebrow before grunting, turning back to Rensuke, Yuki furrowed her eyebrows at the way Katsuki was acting at that moment.

"So you came?"

"Going to U.A, gotta pass that Entrance Exam."

Katsuki slowly nodded, glancing at Yuki.

"So, is she doing the Entrance Exam?"

"I wish." Yuki cut into the conversation. "But, I'm not well enough to do the exam. Maybe when I get better."

Katsuki didn't have the heart to say anything negative, seeing how regretful Yuki looked.

So she adopted what would be considered a kind smile on Katsuki's face.

"Perhaps you will. For now, you can watch Ren and I kick the crap out of anything that comes before us." Katsuki's hand lightly slapped Rensuke's butt, making him widen his eyes slightly at her forwardness, while she began walking away. "See you in the exams. I'll save you a seat."

"A-Ah, actually, Izumi-chan is also saving me a seat so..."

Katsuki paused, turning around towards him with slight annoyance.

"You can't be serious, Deku also came here?"

"She's trying to be a Hero, so I'd say yes."

Katsuki rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, she's not going to get into U.A anyway. She doesn't even have a Quirk. But if you're sitting with Deku...then I will too damn it."

Rensuke watched with an amused smile as she walked into the exams.

Rensuke then pushed Yuki's wheelchair forward.

"Wow bro, are you just gaining girls affections?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Rensuke explained when Yuki let out a laugh.

"Seriously, you don't see those girls wish to be with you?"

"They are with me though."

Rensuke thought in a friendship capacity.

But that simply wasn't the chase when it came to what Yuki thought.

"W-Wait, what?! You're dating them both?!"

"Dating?"

Rensuke gave a bemused smile, wondering what was going on in his cousins head right now.

"I thought that you had been keeping something hidden from me! And this is it! Awww, I'm so happy! And you have interesting choices in women~"

Rensuke's eyebrow raised curiously.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well...you seem to have picked two people who couldn't be further from each other. Ones really shy, and the other is quite aggressive, so it is a good balance I suppose~"

Rensuke gave his cousin a curious look, seeing her cheeks rapidly turning red.

"Eh, I'm not sure what you're thinking about, but I think you got the wrong idea."

Yuki's red face turned towards him, and she looked rather shy.

"Oh...well, if you want to date them both, then it would be fine~ Don't worry, I'll play matchmaker big brother, I want you to be happy too~"

Rensuke shrugged, then he walked into the building, looking around to see that there was two ways. One was towards an auditorium type area, and the other seemed to be going towards an observation area, according to the signs anyway, so he went in that direction.

* * *

Making it to the room, he knocked on the door, and heard "Come in!" so he did just that, strolling into the darkened room, his eyes caught the sight of different teachers being around, then he saw the Principal, but he couldn't tell if it was a cat, dog, or bear, or something else entirely.

Either way, he moved towards it, bending down to his level.

"Hello there dog bear cat person. My cousin here wishes to watch the exams, is it alright if she stays in here?"

The Principal looked at Yuki and her wheelchair before adopting a soft smile.

"Of course, that's perfectly acceptable."

"Great, thank you." Rensuke turned to Yuki, and petted her head. "I'll come back after the exam. Enjoy me doing, whatever it is that I'm going to be doing. Before that though, can I get you a drink? Or snacks?"

"Erm...yes, I'd like cola please. And some crisps maybe?"

"Sure, I'll get your favorite, I saw a vending machine back there."

Rensuke went to leave, when he felt some eyes on him.

Turning his neck, he saw a man with glasses, dark green hair with some yellow streaks, and he just stared on at Rensuke.

"_Nighteye...what is he doing here? As far as I am aware, he and All Might fell out...so, what could he want here? Is he scouting out future members for his agency...? And if he is...he seems intent on looking at me with those questioning eyes...Sir Nighteye, what are you thinking about?_"

Rensuke didn't say anything, but he could feel the intense eyes of Nighteye on his form, wondering what he was doing.

* * *

Rensuke exited the room, and walked across the corridor.

Making it to the vending machine, Rensuke put in the money, and pressed the buttons for the snacks and drinks…

But nothing happened.

Rensuke blinked, pushing the button again, but once more, nothing happened.

"Hey, I just put money in you, work right now."

Once more, nothing happened.

Rensuke gave it a gentle kick, but all it did was buzz at him.

"Don't buzz at me, give me what I paid for. You know, water and electronics don't mix well together, shall we see how long you last?"

Threatening the machine, it didn't respond, so Rensuke's eyes blazed and his hand swirled with water…

When he was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

Rensuke blinked, turning towards the voice, and he was surprised what he saw.

He saw a cute girl, around his age who had a slender yet feminine frame, with brown hair, and seemingly permanent blush marks on her cheeks. She wore a scarf around her neck, and a school uniform.

Rensuke got rid of his water, peering at the young girl.

"I paid my money into this machine, but it refuses to give me what I want."

The young girl blinked, before putting her hands up to her chest in a cutesy manner.

"Ooh, I've had that problem too! See, let me do it!"

The girl went to the machine, and touched it with her hands.

Rensuke then saw that from her fingertips, the item began to levitate upwards, as if it was telekinesis or something akin to that, before the girl placed her fingers together after it got slightly off the floor, and released it, allowing it to come back down and from that, the items that Rensuke had ordered began actually moving out of the machine again.

"Hehe, sometimes it needs a good shake~"

"Wow, what a Quirk you have."

The girl scratched the back of her head.

"Hehehe, I don't know about that. I think it's alright, nothing special. I just saw water coming from your palm~ You remind me of someone I admire as a Hero~"

"O-Oh, is that so? Who's that then?"

"The Benevolent Hero of course!"

Rensuke's eyes widened slightly at the title she used.

But then he returned it with a soft gaze.

"You liked her huh."

"Yeah, she was really inspirational! I loved her quote as well when she arrived on a battlefield! Are you a fan of hers?"

"You could say that yes."

"It's too bad what happened to her though...how she disappeared...no one ever found out what happened...I wonder what happened to her…? I would have loved to have met her."

Rensuke's face lowered slowly.

"Yeah...a-anyway, thank you for the assistance..."

"Ooh, how rude of me. My names Ochaco Uraraka~ What's yours~?"

"Rensuke."

Ochaco gave him a curious look.

"Only Rensuke?"

Ochaco questioned as Rensuke snickered.

"Of course not. My name is Rensuke Tsubasa, call me Rensuke~"

Rensuke replied with soft smile.

"Rensuke-san...wait, that name Rensuke...and water as well...ooh wait, I have heard of you! I thought your face was familiar~ Haha, you're that boy who saved those two girls from the sludge Villain! Wow, I'm meeting a celebrity~"

"I wouldn't consider myself a celebrity, I just did what was right Uraraka-san."

"Hehehe~ Exactly~ Then I wont treat you like a celebrity, just an ordinary boy~"

"Yeah, I think that's the best. Well, see you inside Uraraka-san, and good luck~"

Rensuke saluted Ochaco who smiled brightly.

She then began walking off, but as she made it down the corridor, she heard a small noise behind her, so she turned to see Rensuke pushing in the buttons once more, but the vending machine wasn't giving him anything.

Rensuke then gave a puppy dog face while sticking out his bottom lip, but what did Ochaco in was how he said "Why wont you come out for me?" in a cute voice that almost melted Ochaco.

"_How cutely weird~!_"

Ochaco exclaimed inside of her mind.

She then walked over, and repeated what she did before with her Quirk, which released what Rensuke had wanted.

"Thanks Uraraka-san!"

"Hehehe, no problem~"

Ochaco waved, leaving Rensuke thinking "_Nice girl._" and walked off.

* * *

Rensuke gave Yuki what she needed, then made it to the auditorium area, seeing many rows of seats, along with many students. He briefly wondered which would be the more powerful members that he'd have to watch out for and who he would consider joining his group.

Though as he searched around with his eyes, Rensuke noticed that Izumi and Katsuki were sat together, and Katsuki really didn't look pleased with it, Izumi however was just looking around shyly which he found extremely adorable.

He strode over towards the young girls, and peered at the pair of them.

"So, are you getting along?"

Katsuki huffed, while Izumi gave an unsure look.

"Hehehe, sorry Ren-kun, we tried saving you a seat but..."

"Frog here stole it. I threatened her, but all she said was ribbit at me! I mean, what the hell?!"

Rensuke glanced at the girl sat next to Katsuki, seeing that she did have frog like features, but she looked rather cute in Rensuke's eyes. Her long dark green hair, and the way she placed a finger to her chin, Rensuke just shrugged.

"Ooh, that's no bother, I'll find somewhere-"

"You'll sit with me!" Katsuki turned to Izumi. "Leave right now."

"B-But, I want to sit with Ren-kun too...so I'll leave with Ren-kun."

Katsuki looked surprised that Izumi actually stood up to her.

"Excuse me?"

"I-I said that I'll leave with Ren-kun."

She said it with some more force than before, which continued to surprise Katsuki.

"Heh, since when did you become more competitive nerd?"

"It's not nice calling people a nerd ribbit."

The frog girl chimed in, Katsuki's eyes shot for her.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't of stayed there then we wouldn't have this problem!"

"But, the room is being filled quickly, there aren't many other seats left."

The frog girl retorted, which angered Katsuki.

"Tch, you'd say something like that when you're just a weird frog girl. Arguing with me as if you actually could..."

"Now that I'm getting a closer look at you, you're that girl that got caught by the sludge Villain, didn't you?"

Katsuki's eyes blazed furiously.

"What are you even saying!? I'm going to destroy you Frog Girl!"

"You're going to destroy me because I'm right?"

Katsuki felt her anger growing more and more by the second.

But Izumi then stood up, and bowed her head.

"I'll go find another seat if Kacchan..."

"Nonsense." Rensuke assured her, lifting up the blushing Izumi, and sat in her place, only to place her on his right thigh. "There, we can all sit together now~"

"R-Ren-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! I'm s-sat on your laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap!"

"Yes, you are~ Do you mind?"

Rensuke replied with a soft laugh, Izumi shook her head rapidly.

Katsuki's eyes blazed while Izumi blushed heavily, acting shy and fell against Rensuke's shoulder.

Katsuki then got up, and sat on his other thigh to his surprise.

"Kacchan, I didn't know you wanted to sit on my lap also."

"She just doesn't want her friend to win your affections."

"She's not my friend! And she doesn't have a chance in winning Ren's affections Frog Girl!"

The frog girl just stared at her before saying "Ribbit." which pissed Katsuki off more than anything.

But then the lights of the auditorium went down, and a few were left on the centre stage. The logo for U.A appeared on a large screen, and standing there was someone who looked to be into punk rock, or something like that. He had his hair styled upwards, and it was blonde, with the same coloured mustache, Rensuke knew who this was, as he had been studying about Hero's, and what not.

"What's up U.A candidates? Thanks for tuning into me, your schools DJ!" His voice was loud, booming and a little deafening. "Lemme hear ya?!"

No one said anything.

Rensuke looked around to see that everyone, or near enough anyway, had a deadpan expression on their face.

The man, Present Mic, looked to be disheartened by what had happened, Rensuke could understand that.

"S-So, why is no one saying anything Ren-kun?"

"Because everyone thinks he's a freak."

Katsuki replied in the place of Rensuke.

"To be fair, he's being a little weird I guess. Everyone just wishes to get on with the exam."

"Y-Yes, I guess that you're right Ren-kun..."

Attempting to not be discouraged, Present Mic continued.

"No one's talking huh? Well, that's fine! I'll just get into the thick of things! Lets talk about the practical exam everyone!"

"Ooh my God, I listen to his radio show everyday! He's so cool, and his hair is amazing and everything about the way he speaks is so..."

Izumi went on a ramble, while Katsuki growled in annoyance. Rensuke just gave the girl a bemused look, he found her rather adorable when she went on a tangent like she was.

Present Mic however continued on, making a weird pose with his body.

"Like your application said you rocking girls and boys will be performing a ten minute mock battles in suburban settings!"

Rensuke placed his hand up, to the shock of Izumi and Katsuki.

Present Mic's eyes saw the young boys hand up, so he coughed into his hand.

"Y-Yes?"

"I just wanted to ask, if we have ten minutes, I think that some people that don't necessarily have battle oriented Quirks might not have a chance to shine, and therefore might not be able to show how capable they can be. So, what are you going to do about those kinds of people?"

"W-Well….eeh, the Entrance Exam is made to be an exam, and no one gets special treatment."

"I see. Then you're saying those who don't have battle oriented Quirks don't have a shot to become a Hero, yes? To me, it doesn't seem fair for those types of people. Though if that is your choice then I wont say anymore."

Present Mic looked troubled, and wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond, while Izumi was surprised Rensuke had said something like that, but behind the words he said, she heard how concerned he was, perhaps it was for her as well since she wasn't sure if she had her powers yet, and if it was, then it made her feel rather happy inside of her body.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yuki was watching with the Sensei's along with Nighteye, and she saw one man with a sleepy look on his face, but when he had heard what Rensuke had said about the Entrance Exam being unfair, he began paying attention.

"That boy...what did he just say?"

"Hmmm, it seems that he has something's to say about the Entrance Exam, and thinks it might be unfair for those who don't have battle oriented Quirks, such as yourself Aizawa."

The Principal said that while Yuki was looking on curiously.

"Big brother is always looking out for those who have it unfair, he's very kind like that."

Yuki cut into the conversation with a single smile on her pale lips.

The man turned towards her with an inquisitive expression on his face.

"I see, and that's your brother, is it?"

Yuki nodded, but then she shook her head.

"He's my cousin technically, but he takes care of me, so I see him as my brother."

"I understand. He seems quite responsible for a young man."

Yuki nodded strongly.

"Very much so, my brother is quite smart and sensible."

"And you, young girl. Are you thinking of taking the exams...next year?"

"I am of age to take them this year...but, I have a weak body, and I've got an illness so...I can't take the exams."

Aizawa stroked his chin.

"Would you? If you could?"

Yuki placed her hands together, nodding a single time.

"I'd love to become a Hero...but, I don't think I'll be able to do that now."

Aizawa watched as Yuki stared at the screens before her, while thinking about something deeply.

Sir Nighteye himself gave an intrigued stare at Yuki, before looking back at the monitors, towards Rensuke.

Something about the way he spoke, and how he acted...

It seemed to be very calm, controlled, but also honest with no sense of malice or superiority, and honestly, Sir Nighteye liked that mentality.

* * *

Back in the auditorium, Katsuki snickered at seeing Present Mic looking unsure of himself from Rensuke's question.

Rensuke just waved for him to continue.

"Keep going, you're doing great."

"O-Okay, thank you..." Present Mic exhaled slowly, placing a hand over his heart. "After I drop the mic here, you'll head for your specific battle centre! Sound good?" The area went quiet again. Rensuke just smiled as Present Mic's face dropped when no one said anything. "Okay!?"

He prayed that someone would say anything, but he didn't get any reply at all.

Rensuke then saw someone coming around to them.

The students were given rectangular cards which was the exam ticket, with a specific battle ground on them. Rensuke took a look at his own, seeing his picture, his examinee number, and saw that he was in the B block.

His eyes went towards Izumi's card, and saw that she was in the B block.

"Hey Izumi-chan, seems like we're in the same sector after all~ How awesome, right?"

Izumi's eyes danced towards Rensuke's card, and then her own.

"Ooh yes, it seems that we're in the same-"

"Damn it!" Katsuki growled out. "We aren't in the same group after all. This is your fault Deku."

"How is it her fault?"

The frog girl spoke up to Katsuki who's eyes blazed once more.

"You keep interrupting me, do you get a kick out of it?!"

Rensuke glanced between them, seeing Katsuki becoming enraged, while the frog girl was just calm.

The frog girl just said "Ribbit." which annoyed Katsuki to no end.

"Seriously..."

"So, you're both in different blocks, I guess it makes sense since you come from the same school, they don't want friends to compete against each other."

Katsuki growled, and turned her eyes to Izumi who shrunk away into Rensuke's body. That annoyed Katsuki even more who curled against Rensuke's body as well. Rensuke looked between the two of them, seeing Katsuki glaring while Izumi just looked at Rensuke's body.

Once everyone had seen their cards, Present Mic continued.

"Okay! Okay! Lets see your targets!" On the screen, a city block design came on, though it seemed to be in the fashion of a game. "There are three types of faux Villain's in every battle centre! You'll earn points based on their level of difficult. Your goal is to use your Quirk and vanquish these foes, by shredding them to pieces! But, keep your heroic side, and don't attack others, as it is a no-no in U.A, you got it?"

Rensuke let out a small coughing sound, looking at the Villain bots, and truly wished that he could at least ride one of them through the city, he thought it would be rather entertaining.

"Excuse me sir! But, I have a question!"

A young man rose his hand, a glasses wearing youth, Rensuke noticing that he had engines coming out of his legs.

"What is it?"

Present Mic wondered towards the young man with glasses. The light shined down on the young man, to gain everyone's attention. He held up the same printout that the others had, and held it up.

"On the printout, four enemies have been listed, not three." He began, turning his eyes to the teacher. "With all due respect, if this is an error on official U.A materials, it is shameful! We are exemplary students! We expect the best from Japan's most notable school!" His head turned towards Rensuke, who tilted his head. "Additionally you, with the blue and blonde hair with a cats face in it for some reason!"

"Yes, can I help you?"

Rensuke replied with a curious expression on his face.

"This entire time, I have noticed that you're being quite unorthodox, having two young women sat on your lap like that! I-It is simply outrageous!"

"You shut up weird legs!"

Katsuki snapped at him, making him cry slightly.

"W-What?"

He wasn't sure on how to respond to Katsuki's aggressive words, along with her wild eyes.

"I'll sit wherever I want to sit! And if it happens to be Ren's lap, then I'm sitting here! Deku can move though."

"I don't want to move!"

Izumi cried out, the man looked as if he had been caught in headlights.

"W-Well, if that's the case then I suppose..."

"Also, to answer your question. The one robot that has zero points isn't meant to be taken on."

Rensuke added on to the confusion of the young man.

"I-Isn't meant to be taken on?"

"Yeah, it's just an obstacle. I mean, take it on if you want to prove your mettle or something, but you wont get any points for it." Rensuke hummed as he stretched his arms. "_Should I say anything about the other way to get points…? The school seems to not be mentioning it directly, but that Present Mic man did say about showing heroic sides along with defeating the robots..._" Rensuke stretched his neck. "By the way, being a Hero isn't just about beating the bad guys, you know?"

The man with glasses raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"As I said, there's more than beating the Villains to be a Hero. I'm sure that a Hero school will be looking out for many qualities about being a Hero, not just how hard you can punch an enemy, you know?"

The man seemed to be wondering what Rensuke was speaking about, while the frog girl, and Ochaco from before seemed to listen intently to what he had said, even Katsuki had to wonder what he was thinking about.

The whole auditorium went silent.

They stared at Rensuke as if they had wanted some answers.

Present Mic coughed into his hand, trying to get his thoughts straight.

"A-As he said, that's how it is. Avoid these ones, there's no points for them. I'll sign you off with a little present! A sample of our schools motto! As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down "A true Hero is the one who overcomes life's misfortunes!" You ready to go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!"

Once again, no one said anything, Rensuke gave an intriguing look towards him.

"Go beyond Plus Ultra!"

Rensuke repeated, thrusting his hand into the sky, which made Izumi laugh a little bit, even Katsuki held a small smirk on her lips, seeing the happiness that Rensuke displayed so easily despite having more than a few eyes on him.

Rensuke then cracked his neck.

"This is where we part Kacchan, good luck in the exam. Remember, don't just destroy the Villains, sometimes it is about protecting the innocent too."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just remember, being kind also gives you rewards, so if you see anyone that needs help, try and help them."

Rensuke subtly gave her a hint about it without revealing it, wondering if Katsuki was going to catch on.

And seeing her face turn to understanding, it seemed that she understood at least a little of what he was saying.

Katsuki then got off his lap, as did Izumi, then they began walking away.

The frog girl however noticed Katsuki looking at Rensuke's butt as he left, drawing some conclusions on the matter at hand.

When noticing the frog girl looking towards her, Katsuki's annoyed eyes swam towards her.

"Why are you looking at me exactly?"

"Oh, no reason at all ribbit. I best go towards Rensuke-chan's group."

"Whatever."

The frog girl began leaving while Katsuki shook her head with slight annoyance on her face.

* * *

A small time later, Rensuke and Izumi stood at the area they were supposed to be. Several students were with them as well. Rensuke saw that Ochaco was there who gave a wave, so he gave a wave right back.

He also saw that the man with glasses also had appeared, as well as the frog girl sat next to him beforehand.

"Izumi-chan, don't look so worried about anything, okay?"

"A-Ah, Ren-kun, I'm not that worried..."

"Then why are you clinging to my arm so tightly?" Izumi gave an awkward laugh, attempting to pull away, when he gently held onto her hand, causing her to blush slightly. "Don't worry about it Izumi-chan, you've got this."

"A-Are you sure? I don't know if All Might's power has come to me yet..."

"Even then, don't worry about such things, you can just do what you need to do to pass the exams. Even without All Might's power, just concentrate on fighting the robots, I'll give you some assistance."

"No...I can't ask you to do that Ren-kun."

Rensuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmmm? What do you mean?"

"I...I have to do this on my own. I just...this is a moment for me to try my best Ren-kun. Please watch me Ren-kun, I'll show you how far I've come."

Rensuke adopted a smile.

He did like that about her.

"Alright, I understand perfectly. I'll watch you Izumi-chan, show me something fantastic."

"Of course!"

Rensuke watched as the others were getting ready. Rensuke noticed the frog girl from before hopped closer, and looked between Rensuke and Izumi.

"Dating?"

"N-No! W-We're not dating!"

Izumi denied it while flushing brightly.

"I know you, you're the boy that saved her, and that explosive girl from before and fought that sludge Villain. You were really strong ten months ago, so you must have become even stronger than that, right?"

Rensuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been training. The names Rensuke Tsubasa, my friends call me Ren, and this is Izumi Midoriya-chan. What's your name?"

"Tsuyu Asui, I want my friends to call me Tsu ribbit."

Rensuke's face turned upwards when Tsuyu said 'ribbit' and placed a finger to his lips.

"How cute, ribbit."

Tsuyu was surprised that he had said something like that, it seemed that he was rather playful, and she quite liked that.

"You're quite odd ribbit."

"I've been told that quite a few times. Anyway, good luck in the exams."

Tsuyu tilted her head, but saw that he smiled towards her, which also made her smile at the friendly warmth he was exuding.

Tsuyu bowed her head, and hopped off while Rensuke continued looking around.

* * *

Soon however, it seemed the time was now, and the Hero Present Mic spoke up.

"Right!" The sound of Present Mic went off around them, their eyes going towards the tower where he stood. "There's no countdowns in real battle! Get too it right now!"

The giant doors before them finally opened, where the students all piled in to the extreme shock of Izumi, while Rensuke whistled and moved towards the doors in a slow pace. Izumi was shell shocked for a few moments, before she began running forward.

Rensuke and Izumi moved together for a few seconds, before a robot came in their path.

Rensuke raised his hand to take it down, when he saw someone off to the side, shooting off a laser beam from their bellybutton, punching a hole right through it.

"Thanks for the distraction~"

The person gave a wink, while Rensuke cocked his head.

"She could have been winking at either you or I then."

Izumi's mind went through what she saw, and thought that it was a boy, but she could see why Rensuke might think girl.

But then she shook that out of her mind, and continued running forward.

"Ren-kun! I'm going to do my best!"

"Yes, good luck Izumi-chan."

Rensuke watched as the green haired girl moved forward while he looked around the city.

His eye caught a robot coming from the left, and swung an arm for the young man, who back flipped out of the way, then tightened his hand, gathering water around his fist, launching forward, and smashed it into the robot itself, releasing the pressure of water, which pierced right through the metal robot, destroying it in a single attack.

Rensuke then looked around some more, and saw that man with the engine legs swing his foot around, and crashed it downwards into an enemy robot, breaking it apart with his amazing leg strength.

"_So, his Quirk gives him a boost of speed, and kicking power huh. Interesting. Though it seems that he's quite high strung about a few things._"

The man saw Rensuke looking towards him, so raised his eyebrows.

"You best get on with it if you wish to pass the exam!"

"Oh don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Rensuke retorted, the man with engines on his legs couldn't figure Rensuke out.

Did he care about passing?

He simply didn't know.

Rensuke slowly strolled through the area, wondering how Izumi was getting on in the exam.

His eyes scanned a number of people who took out robots left and right like there was no tomorrow. His eyes caught the sight however of something that he found rather interesting, so he moved closer to investigate it.

He saw that Ochaco was lifting things up into the air with her Quirk, and then releasing them, causing them to fall harshly down to the ground, breaking them apart, but then she seemed to look a little sick in doing it.

"_She must have fine control over her Quirk. The ability to have people lose gravity from what I can see, and then drop them whenever she deems fit. If she didn't have such fine control, she'd kill people if she did it wrong. Hmmmm, she'd be quite interesting to have on the team. Though she seems rather sweet and innocent...hehe, I bet Himiko-chan would love her._"

Rensuke moved forward as a robot came from behind her.

She saw the shadow, and a swinging arm, so she turned to see it coming for her.

Her eyes widened with worry…

Only to see a buzz saw made from water come flying by, splitting the robot right down the middle, falling to the floor and protected Ochaco at the same time.

The young girl turned, seeing Rensuke moving closer.

"Close one huh."

"Hehehe, thank you very much~ I didn't even see him coming~"

Rensuke waved his hand.

"No worries, you're doing great, your Quirks quite handy huh~?"

"I guess~ Well, good luck, and thank you for saving me!"

Ochaco ran off, while Rensuke waved.

He then blasted his body upwards, scaling a large building within a few seconds, and landed on top, overlooking the city. He saw different types of people using their Quirks, and then saw Izumi heading towards a robot with a piece of scrap metal in her hands.

It seemed to have come from a robots body, Rensuke gave a soft smile.

Only to see someone else try and interrupt it, so Rensuke subtly released water, and used it on the ground below the man trying to interrupt Izumi, and hardened it once he came into contact with said water, trapping the man all together.

"W-What's happening!?"

He cried out, while Izumi used what moves she learned from Rensuke to dodge an enemies attack, moving her neck backwards, then she swung her metal outwards, cleaving through a robots body, and landed on the ground.

"Y-Yes! My third robot!"

Rensuke smiled softly to himself.

"Well done Izumi-chan."

Rensuke continued looking around, and caught the sight of Tsuyu wrapping her tongue around one of the robots, spinning around, and sent it into another robot, which caused the robot to break into pieces, which impressed Rensuke.

"Not bad Tsuyu-san."

He murmured, while placing his hands outwards, stretching.

He saw a street that was unoccupied and full of robots to destroy, over ten he could see, so he leapt downwards, summoning water all around him.

"Alright robots, who wants to drown?"

The robots charged for Rensuke as fast as they could.

The water flowed like an ocean, growing higher and higher, then he announced "Tidal Wave!" and unleashed a huge wave that dwarfed some of the buildings, some other Hero students saw the giant wave from a good distance, and grimaced, as the giant wave crashed with the robots, and destroyed them into tiny pieces with the wave.

Rensuke exhaled, and then let out a small cheer, dancing on spot while the others that saw what happened, all sweat dropped.

The man with engines on his legs also saw what had happened, and felt his body shaking at the sight.

"So, he's the one that defeated the sludge Villain...he's quite powerful."

As he spoke quietly about it, Rensuke took off running once more, to see how Izumi was doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the viewing area with the other teachers, Aizawa had just seen what Rensuke was capable of, glancing at Yuki who cheered "Yes big brother!" again and again, thrilled about the sight.

But he was more focused on something else entirely rather than that for the moment.

As for Sir Nighteye, he kept his eyes on Rensuke, the control over his power, and also how he was analyzing the situation at hand, it made Sir Nighteye begin understanding Rensuke a little bit more.

"It seems that he's quite strong."

The Principal said to Aizawa who furrowed his eyebrows.

"Indeed, it seems that he's rather different to most of them."

"He seems to be able to do well on his own though, and he's also looking out for that green haired girl."

"Perhaps…I keep thinking about the way he spoke before..it definitely intrigued me..."

"Is something wrong?"

Yuki asked Aizawa who shook his head.

"I suppose not. I was just thinking about your cousin, that's all."

"You're thinking about the way that big brother is, aren't you?"

Aizawa wondered if she had simply overheard, or he was that transparent.

"Something like that."

"I know big brother might seem mysterious, but he's a very generous person."

"I don't doubt it."

"Yup! Keep watching, big brother will show you how kind and awesome he is!"

Aizawa had to admit he was rather intrigued by what she was saying.

But then he turned back to the monitors, and saw that Principal Nezu was placing his finger towards a big red button. Knowing what this meant, Aizawa wondered what was going to happen next, having found it quite, transfixing to watch.

Sir Nighteye however walked towards Nezu, and spoke quietly to him so no one else could hear.

"Sir, if you don't mind, can I make a request?"

"Nighteye, I had my suspicions about why you decided to come, was it for this?"

"Yes. That boy, the one named Rensuke, I'm quite interested in him, could you send out three zero pointers?"

"Three..? That seems excessive. One surely would be enough..."

"I understand sir, but that boy, I believe he'd be able to handle it. I'd like to see more of his capabilities."

"Well...if it is you, I can see a twinkle in your eyes...alright, I'll comply, I myself am interested to see what you see."

Yuki watched on as Nezu began making preparations for sending three zero pointers out, then she turned to the screens and saw Rensuke destroying robots with his water, which she found quite amazing.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Rensuke continued searching through the city, Rensuke came across a young girl that had a cut on her hand. She seemed to have got it after she had used her giant hands to crush the robots body with it.

"Oww, damn..."

Rensuke strolled forward, and looked at her hand.

"Seems like a nasty cut."

"I guess...it doesn't hurt too bad though."

Despite saying that, she seemed to be in slight pain when shaking her hand.

Rensuke chuckled softly and offered his hand.

"I can help you."

"You'd help me? But how?"

"I can help heal your wound, it isn't an issue."

The girl looked unsure for a few moments.

But then she was intrigued, so she offered her hand, Rensuke reached out to take it, and allowed his hand to wash over her wound. His fingertips felt cool, but not cold, the girl thought anyway. Then she watched as a small amount of water came from Rensuke's fingers, and went to her wound, and within seconds, it was as if her injury hadn't happened in the first place.

"W-Whoa, that's amazing."

"Amazing, huh? I don't know about that."

"I think it was amazing anyway. My names Itsuka Kendo, what's your name?" Rensuke went to reply, when she remembered something and saw the water. "Wait, I have seen you before, apart from in the auditorium of course. You're the boy with the sludge Villain. Haha, I guess you would be here after all!"

"That's me, Kendo-san. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you...thanks for the heal." Rensuke bowed his head, and walked off, while Itsuka watched him with curious eyes. "_He's pretty cute, and strong as well. Hmmm..._"

Itsuka watched as he disappeared, and couldn't help but be intrigued by what was happening.

Rensuke continued moving through the area, seeing a number of battles going on with the robots, one which intrigued him was a boy with a bird head, and a dark creature coming out of his torso, grabbing one robot, and tossed it into another one, all while saying "The darkness has slain you." in a dramatic way of saying it, Rensuke gave him an odd stare.

"_So, from the looks of it, he's got a creature living inside of his body. It does seem quite interesting, I might have to keep my eye on him._"

Rensuke took note of him just in case for the future.

He then continued forward, watching different students as they passed.

Eventually, he came across Izumi once more, and she leapt upwards avoiding one of the robots attacks, then she ran up the arm, before slicing downwards with the metal she had, cutting off the arm, then jabbed the metal right into the eye of the robot, cutting off its functions all together.

"Amazing Izumi-chan, you're doing well."

"Hehehe, I've managed to beat some robots without the power Ren-kun!"

"I'm proud. Even without that power, you're doing amazing."

Izumi rubbed the back of her head, and gave a light chuckle.

But that was stopped when they heard a cry coming out from the area behind them. Turning towards it, they saw a very large robot moving forward, and many people were running away from the large robot itself.

But it wasn't just one of the robots.

It was two of them.

Stomping from the east, and the west.

Then another appeared from the north.

Rensuke heard the screams of students, then at the three robots.

"_Why send three out? One is more than enough...did they find some strong Quirks and wish to test them...? Hmmmm...I wonder..._"

The students were running away towards the south as fast as they could, but it seemed that some of them kept either getting tripped up,

Rensuke noticed that the boy with engine legs ran past him, Rensuke just gave a soft smile at the sight.

"R-Ren-kun, that's the zero pointer from before, isn't it? There's three of them...w-we need to run away!"

"Run away?"

Rensuke replied slowly, his eyes catching the sight of Ochaco being trapped under debris, and in the stomping line for the robot.

His hand twirled with water, and went to take down the robot, when something else happened all together.

"Ribbit!"

Rensuke heard a cry from the incoming mass of students.

One student had knocked down Tsuyu in their attempt to run away, and landed on the ground hard. Rensuke went to move forward, when he saw from the building that the robot had destroyed parts of the building, and the debris was heading down towards Tsuyu, and the foot went towards Ochaco.

Izumi watched with wide eyes, seeing Rensuke not have any regard for his own safety, and swung one arm upwards for the debris coming for Tsuyu, and blasted it away from her body, destroying it with water pressure, at the same time he used his other hand to take the debris off of Ochaco, using some water to wrap her up, and pull her away from the giant robots foot.

At the same time, some more students were huddled together while the west robot smashed a buildings roof, and it came falling down towards them. One of the people trapped there was bellybutton laser user, and they let out loud cries, so Rensuke shot his hand forward, creating a dome of water around them, protecting them from the impact of the debris, then twirled his fingers to help the students to safety, sending them towards the others, and dropped them onto the ground gently, all the while the north robot thrust a hand downwards towards a bunch of students that let out cries.

Rensuke stomped onto the ground, a violent wave of water came out, smashing against the large hard of the robot, and with the pressure behind the wave, forced the robots hand backwards, as Rensuke twisted his foot, causing the water to harden, and trapped the robot in the hardened watery substance.

"Hey, you girls okay?"

Ochaco locked eyes with Rensuke who showed some concern.

"Y-Yes...Yeah! I'm totally fine~"

Ochaco played it off.

But she did feel very appreciative that he had saved her.

"I'm fine too ribbit."

Tsuyu said it, seeing the giant robots coming closer and closer towards them.

Rensuke looked between them, then turned to the east robot.

Rensuke clapped his hands together, summoning water to his feet, and then it spread outwards in a high speed. The water washed over the feet of the robot, and then the water hardened, spreading up the body of the robot, locking its joints in place all together.

"You stay there."

Rensuke said it with a smile, then turned towards the west robot.

He slowly moved forward, exhaling slightly from using his Quirk, but he seemed to be able to keep going, so he allowed a mass of water to swirl around his form.

The other students were in awe as the water spread further and further, and ended up looking like a typhoon around his body, and then he shot it forward.

The robots fist went to punch Rensuke, but the intense pressure of the typhoon forcing the robots hand backwards, and then the body of the robot was slammed with the typhoon of water, wrapping around the robots body, as Rensuke moved his hands in in a whirling motion, forcing the water to spin around the giant robot, breaking off body parts from the robot, and crushed them under the typhoons pressure.

"H-Holy crap..."

The man with engine on his legs couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I know, right? Seems like he is quite strong. But seeing his face, it also seems to take some energy to summon that much water and control it all at once."

Tsuyu noticed, as Rensuke exhaled a small cloud of fog naturally, dispersing the typhoon, and showcased the robot, in chunks as the north robot came charging ahead at Rensuke, its fist aimed for the young boy.

Glancing at it, Rensuke quickly jumped backwards, avoiding the large fist that slammed against the ground, then kicked off the ground, shooting water out of his hands to propel himself in the air, flipping in the air, and ran up the robots arm at a high speed, the other students watched in awe as water surrounded his being.

"Jet!"

He announced, shooting off at the robot, and right through the robots head, coming out the other side of the robot, with the robot falling limb onto the ground, Rensuke landing on the ground and gave a small pant.

Because of the quick use and extensive use, even Rensuke felt tired from using his Quirk in such manners.

Izumi looked excited to see Rensuke do something like that…

But then she heard a cracking noise.

Her eyes took her to the robot Rensuke had detained before, and saw it breaking through the hardened water, and took aim at Rensuke who slowly turned towards it.

Since Rensuke was in the firing line, then it could potentially hurt him, or even worse.

She couldn't stand by and do nothing.

Seeing the large robot about to charge for Rensuke, Izumi sprung into action.

She recalled the words that All Might had said to her, how she should activate the power.

And that's what she did.

Channelling the power right into her legs, and feet, she shot into the sky like an arrow.

As she did, Rensuke went to take down the robot when he saw Izumi shooting into the sky, and saw her legs swimming around in the air, Rensuke knowing what had just happened.

"_Ten months, and her body wasn't strong enough to handle the full power. All Might, seeing her right now, what are you thinking? Are you proud? Because to me at least, I'm more worried than proud. She just broke her legs...I'll have to help her train with that. Can't having her break herself now._"

Rensuke watched as she tightened her hand, and red lines appeared across her arm.

Izumi then slammed her fist forward, punching the robot right in its face, the intense power smashed the robots face in, blowing it backwards, destroying it with a single punch, Rensuke softly smiled, but also felt worry at how her arm had broke at the same time.

"Definitely, gonna need to help her with that."

He muttered, as Izumi's body came shooting down to the ground thanks to the gravity dragging her body down, and with no legs, and only a single arm, Izumi began panicking in the air, knowing that she might end up in a dangerous situation all together.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! I CANT STOP MYSELF!"

Izumi cried out, with her broken limbs flailing around in the air.

Rensuke gave a curious look, as his hands aimed upwards, releasing a stream of water, which wrapped around Izumi's body. As she came down to the ground the water caught the woman in a dome, Rensuke moved his hands to make the water flow towards him with Izumi in it.

Then Rensuke dropped the water, and Izumi fell into his arms, her eyes blinking rapidly, turning towards Rensuke who gave a light smile.

"You're okay." Rensuke pushed his head against her own, causing her cheeks to redden. "You've broken your body. Why did you do it?"

"To save you Ren-kun...I had to save you."

Rensuke's face curled upwards.

"Save me…huh."

"Yes, to save you Ren-kun, I...my bodies broken...it hurts..."

"I know." Rensuke pressed his head against her own. "Don't worry, I'll make sure your body is fine. But, don't make it a habit in breaking your body, I can fix damage but I'm not a miracle worker." Izumi let out a soft smile. "And thanks, for saving me Izumi-chan, you did really amazing."

Izumi's face curled upwards, before she passed out on his shoulder, Rensuke slowly exhaled, and set down the young girl.

Recovery Girl, an old woman who was in charge of healing students, came walking over, and was about to use her Quirk, when she saw Rensuke spreading out his hands, and allowing water to wash over Izumi's wounds, slowly mending her legs and arm back into an unbroken state.

However, she also saw that Rensuke seemed to also become increasingly tired while doing so.

Ochaco also saw this happening, and she couldn't help but think "_Even though he's tired, he's still fixing that girls injuries, making him even more tired, and he could pass out, he's really nice._" and allowed a small smile to appear on her face, as Tsuyu and Itsuka also saw what had happened, and couldn't help but smile also.

* * *

Upon seeing what happened during the exam, Sir Nighteye bowed his head, and began to leave.

"Nighteye, are you not going to say anything to the boy?"

"I'll continue observing him for the moment." Nighteye replied. "However, he's got potential, saving those people while immobilizing the robots in an efficient way, it seems that he's quite intelligent and skilled in the usage of his Quirk. I'm, quite interested to see where he goes from here."

Nighteye disappeared out of the door, while Yuki looked at Nezu.

"Erm...Mr Principal, what was that about?"

Nezu let out an awkward chuckle.

"It seems that Sir Nighteye's eye has been captured by your brother Yuki-chan."

Yuki tilted her head.

"Is that good?"

"I'd say yes, it takes a lot to impress Sir Nighteye, he must see a lot of potential within your brother. I also saw how he acted quite selflessly in saving those people while risking his own safety."

Yuki nodded slowly.

"I see...I'm glad, big brother deserves it. He does so much for me. He takes care of me, and doesn't think about himself...he's a very selfless man. Sometimes...I feel bad about being a burden..."

Aizawa, having heard what she was saying, raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure if he is as you say he is, then he doesn't see you as a burden Yuki-chan."

Nezu spoke kindly, Yuki smiled softly.

"I'm sure he would say that."

Aizawa continued looking on towards Yuki, and felt a little bad for her, he saw how she also wished to do the Exam, but due to her condition, she couldn't, and the feeling of burdening others, it must weigh on her mind, that's what he thought, though the way she spoke about Rensuke, was nothing but love, so in that regard, he was happy they had one another.

* * *

Izumi's eyes slowly opened, looking at a white roof, along with some sounds going off around her. She thought about what happened regarding the Entrance Exam, and how while managing to defeat some robots, she saw others taking down more.

Adjusting her eyes, she looked left and right, seeing Rensuke sat there with some tea in hand.

"You're awake."

He let out a small yawn, surprising Izumi.

"Ren-kun...you seem really tired."

"Yeah, it's my Quirk, it drains my stamina the more I use it. Healing wounds as big as yours took it out of me, along with fighting those big robots."

"Y-Yes...very. I remember...you saved me, thank you Ren-kun."

Rensuke waved his hand.

"Don't worry, but it seems your body hasn't adjusted to the power of your Quirk yet. But, you managed to use it on your first attempt which is pretty great, you took down that robot with a single punch."

Izumi gripped the bed sheets, looking down at her fixed limbs.

She didn't feel any pain, she thought Rensuke did quite a good job in healing her.

"Yes...you're right, it seems that I'll have to try harder..."

"You'll get it, I'll help in anyway that I can."

Izumi adopted a soft smile.

"Thank you Ren-kun."

Rensuke shook his head, placing his hand on top of her head and gave a gentle pet, causing her to blush lightly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're okay."

"Yes...thanks to you Ren-kun."

Rensuke nodded slowly, looking at the clock and saw the time.

"I have to go and take Yuki back to hospital soon, but don't worry about the exam Izumi-chan. You did all you could, I'm sure your results will show that."

"Ehehe, I hope so Ren-kun."

The pair shared a soft smile between them, before Rensuke stood up, and began to leave. Izumi watched with a smile on her face, glad that Rensuke had stayed behind to make sure that she was alright.

* * *

After making sure Izumi was okay, Rensuke retrieved Yuki from the office and left the grounds and was heading back for the hospital, while thinking about the days events, along with what he would need for future fights.

He took her towards the hospital, and helped her back onto her bed, where she gave a soft smile towards him.

"Hey big bro...you know, that Sir Nighteye said he was interested in you."

Rensuke's brow raised.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, perhaps he thinks you're really talented."

"Maybe he does. Though personally, I'd much prefer if the Wild Wild Pussycats were interested in me~"

Yuki this time raised a brow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, because they're cat themed, I quite like them personally~ Like Gentle, I think they're pretty cool~"

"Ooh Gentle, is the best ever~"

Rensuke chuckled, pulling the covers over her body.

She softly smiled towards him, while looking tired.

"Thank you for today, big brother...you were amazing."

Rensuke scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"No, no, I just did my best. That's all."

"But even then, I saw you fighting the robots big brother, and even those giant ones. You took it down while protecting others, I was very excited!"

Rensuke couldn't help but smile within her presence.

"I'm glad that you could be excited. One day, you'll be able to experience it as well."

"I hope so...but, I saw you doing amazing big bro, so that's enough for now. I also saw a Sensei named Aizawa-san, and he seemed to be quite pleased with what you said about people who have great Quirks, but can't fight like powerhouses can. He thought it was unfair also."

Rensuke hummed, as he helped her into bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Yeah? Perhaps there are people who see the world like I do after all." Rensuke gently placed a kiss on Yuki's forehead, allowing her face to curl upwards. "Now you rest and I'll come by tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay...when are you going to find out about your results big bro?"

"Eeh, I think it takes about a week or so. When I do, I'll come and open the letter here, alright?"

"That would be great."

Rensuke gently patted her head, before leaving the room.

Once he did, he saw Daruma casually stood there with an interested expression on his face.

"Mission accomplished. Done the Entrance Exam, and I believe I did enough to pass."

"Wonderful. By the way, did you happen to see any Quirks that would be useful for the League?"

"You mean for the Nomu's, don't you?"

The man let out a light chuckle.

"But of course. So, did you?"

"I saw people with interesting Quirks, but that's neither here nor there." Rensuke brushed past the man, before he thought about something, turning back to Daruma. "By the way, doctor. May I ask you a question?"

Daruma cocked an eyebrow up.

"What is it?"

"How far have you come with your research?"

"Research?"

He feigned innocent, while Rensuke gave a light smile.

"I think we both know what research you're planning."

"Well, if you're asking about my secret research, then it is coming along rather well. Though there are always kinks in the road, as you are aware."

"Of course, it can be difficult in your research. Thanks for letting me know, doctor."

Daruma wondered what Rensuke was saying, or rather, what he wasn't saying, and furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of Rensuke's fleeting form.

* * *

Rensuke ended up on a beach, holding an ice cream in one hand, his other hand on a bench, with Katsuki sat next to him eating an ice cream with her hand close to Rensuke's on the bench, overlooking the waves come in and out.

"So Kacchan, did you do good in your exams?"

"Of course, took out lots of those pesky robots."

Rensuke chuckled.

"I'm glad, our exam was weird, we had like three of those zero pointers come for us."

"Heh, we only had one. I managed to take it down."

Rensuke beamed.

"Well done Kacchan!"

Katsuki shook her head.

"I think it was also because of our training together, so I guess thanks for that. Did you take yours down?"

"I took two of them down."

Katsuki snickered lightly.

"I see, I wouldn't expect anything less Ren." Katsuki's eyes drifted towards the bench and their hands, and began slowly moving hers to his. "Did you see anyone strong during the exam? I saw some girl with vine hair, who kept looking at me oddly, she also wagged her finger at me and kept saying "No." whenever I yelled "Die!" for some weird reason. She's almost as bad as frog girl."

"Really? She sounds interesting...I saw someone with a bird head talking about darkness, and had a Quirk that allowed some shadow creature to come out, he seemed pretty strong."

Katsuki's hand slid on top of Rensuke's hand, but looked away without acknowledging it while Rensuke turned to see her hand on his own, but didn't say anything about it.

"Probably a chuunibyou or something."

"Probably."

Rensuke saw how Katsuki kept glancing at their hands, but trying to make it less obvious, so he simply flipped his hand, and held onto her own, Katsuki's face turned upwards slightly at the feeling.

They sat in silence, while continuing to hold one another's hands.

However, as he was spending time with Katsuki, Rensuke's phone went off, and he looked at the unknown number.

The phone only those he wished to do business with would ring, so he turned to Katsuki saying "Excuse me." and walked a little distance away before answering it.

"Hello?"

[Yeah, it's me, Dabi.]

Rensuke let out an audible breath.

"I honestly wasn't expecting you. Is there something I can do for you?"

[You said I should call if I want to talk. Is that still an offer?]

Rensuke wondered where Dabi was going with this.

It didn't seem like it was going to be a normal conversation.

"Of course, lets meet. Text me where. I'll be..." His eyes went towards Katsuki, and smiled softly. "I'll be about an hour and a half."

[Great, see you soon.]

Rensuke hung up the phone, and walked back to Katsuki.

"Now, where were we?" Rensuke took Katsuki's hand casually, while she just stared curiously at him. "You wanted to, right?"

"Whatever, I don't care."

Rensuke let out a soft laugh, knowing that she did, but felt embarrassed to say that she did, he thought it was rather cute aspect to her.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"What is?"

She wondered, as he pulled closer. She felt her cheeks slightly reddening as his eyes laid upon her.

"It's nice, being here."

"Heh...I guess it is."

Rensuke chuckled, and then they spent the best part of an hour just talking about random stuff, their hands never parting a single time until they had to leave, enjoying one another's company.

* * *

Rensuke, Himiko, Gentle and La Brava arrived at the place Dabi wished to meet. It seemed to be a rundown bar for the most part. It was a place Villains would likely be seen at, Rensuke and the others were dressed so they wouldn't be recognized, they couldn't afford to do that.

"So, what does this Dabi wish for?"

Gentle asked Rensuke who furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure yet, but if we can get Dabi on side, then we'll be closer to achieving our dreams."

"He's that strong?"

"I'd say if it wasn't for the drawback of his Quirk, most Pro's would be terrified going up against him. And with us, I'm sure that we could come to some sort of agreement between us." Rensuke looked around, finding Dabi in the corner of the room. "Lets go."

Rensuke and the others moved forward towards Dabi.

Dabi glanced at the two newcomers.

"New recruits?"

"Yes, they have joined my group Dabi-san. So, what is it that you wished to discuss?"

Dabi glanced between the people that were there, then focused his eyes on Rensuke.

"I have an offer for you."

"Hmmm? This is sudden."

"It also benefits me."

Rensuke's lips tugged upwards slightly.

"And what is this offer for me exactly?"

"I'll do a job for you, if you help me out of my problem."

Himiko leaned forward.

"Wait, you're not even going to join!?"

"Hey crazy, still being nuts?"

Himiko stuck out her tongue as Gentle spoke up.

"I've heard of your powerful Quirk, so what could you need our help with exactly?"

"Heh, that's the thing, isn't it? My powerful Quirks caught the attention of some mad bastard that wishes to take me in to use as his little slave, apparently that's how he gets new followers, brainwashing basically. And his Quirk can counteract my own ability, so you see the problem I'm having here."

Rensuke nodded slowly.

"I see, so you wish to take care of this threat for you. A scratch your back and you'll scratch our back kind of deal?"

"Yeah, that's right. How about it?"

La Brava glanced at Rensuke.

"Should we be putting ourselves into unnecessary danger for him though? He hasn't even said he'd join us."

Rensuke saw La Brava looking unsure about this, Rensuke placed a finger to his chin.

"I do understand your apprehension, however this could lead to bigger and better things for both of us. Besides, if we do this, Dabi-san here owes us a favour, a favour I'd happily cash in rather soon."

"Can he be trusted though?"

Gentle wondered while Dabi murmured "I'm sat right here." while Himiko laughed.

Rensuke overlooked Dabi's overall posture, the way he spoke, and how his eyes looked.

"I think we can." Dabi gained a slight smirk on his lips. "So, tell me about what's going on Dabi-san, and we'll see what we can do."

"Great, then the one I'm having trouble with is a Quirk that can turn the guy into a muddy substance to attack with. You see my problem."

"...Hmmm, thinking about it, heat with mud would cause it to harden and be unable to move..." Rensuke's eyes went over Dabi's skin patches. "...however, your flames have a limit, and his body can handle more output of his Quirk than yours, correct?"

"Ding ding, you got it correct. Little bastard attempted to grab me after witnessing my Quirks power, I only got away because he was cocky and my Quirk did manage to stop him for a few moments, but then his gang came in and helped him out, allowing him enough time to attack me again. Then I thought of you."

Rensuke twitched his shoulder.

"Mud man, not a problem. We get this guy off your back, then you'll do a favour for us."

"As we agreed."

"Great. Give me as much info as you have, then we'll go take care of it. So lets discuss about our little agreement between us..."

So, for over an hour, Rensuke and his group had a back and forth with Dabi, until coming to an agreement, and hopefully, leading Dabi to join the group.

* * *

A week later, Rensuke was relaxing at home with the other members of his group doing their own thing. Rensuke noticed Gentle was making a video with La Brava just outside, though cleverly using camera angles so no one would know of the location they were in.

Rensuke was planning an attack on the mud man that Dabi was having trouble with, it seemed that the enemy was rather strong, so he was planning on how he was going to fight the enemy with his comrades.

He wouldn't ask All For One for assistance, he couldn't.

This was his way to get Dabi on side, he truly did believe Dabi would begin seeing them as allies if he could.

"This just came Ren-kun to the house." Himiko tossed the letter, as Rensuke smiled softly. "Seems like it came from U.A. Ooh, think you passed Ren-kun?"

"I hope so~"

"I'm sure you will. Also, about this plan of attack. You think it will work?"

Rensuke nodded his head.

"I think I've got a plan against him yeah."

"And the rest of his gang?"

"You, Gentle and La Brava should be enough for them from what Dabi-san has said, especially if La Brava uses Lovers Mode with Gentle, then they'll be able to win."

Himiko exhaled slowly.

"That's good, but about Dabi...you think this will lead him to join us?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Then, are we wasting our time do you think?"

"That depends on how you see it. I see it as an opportunity for us as well as Dabi-san getting rid of these people. We can train our teamwork in actual battle, become stronger, and also, if possible, gain a new strong ally for our group. All in all, I see this as a win for our side regardless of what happens with Dabi-san."

"Hmmm, I didn't even think about it like that. I guess that it would be great for us. And that favour Dabi would owe us? You are thinking about Overhaul, aren't you?"

Rensuke gave an affirmative nod.

"We need to make our move soon. That Overhaul with his tricky ability...but if we could have Dabi use his flames in the way I think would be best, trapping Overhaul in an area without escape. He can touch things, and seemingly disassemble them, I doubt he can touch blue fire and make it disappear. Even if he used it surrounding his body, Dabi-san's flames are highly dangerous, and as for the problem with his flames eating away at his body, I'm sure I could help him along with that, perhaps Giran could have something, or just my Quirk."

"Good thinking, then he wouldn't have a choice but to rely on us to get him out of there. Speaking of, Ren-kun, need some blood." Rensuke nodded, casually grabbing a knife, and cut his hand, as Himiko collected it. "Hehe, most would freak out about having to cut themselves like that to get blood~"

"It doesn't bother me. Get as much as you need."

Himiko chuckled, and got what blood she needed, before Rensuke healed his hand and looked at the letter.

"You going to Yuki-chan?"

"Yeah, promised I'd open it with her. You going to that fighting arena again?"

"As you want Ren-kun, gotta keep Overhaul seeing us there, and even if I wear your disguise, I still need your basic body shape so thanks for that blood, that will definitely help out. By the way, Chitose, even Geten's been asking about you lately. Think the armies gonna make a move?"

"I don't know yet, the army is concerning, but I've got a few ideas about how to handle them. We might not have the power of an army, but we each have special skills that could come in quite handy. It's also a reason we should have Dabi-san on side. From what he said about the mud guy, if it was just him and Dabi-san, I think Dabi-san would still win, it's just he has these followers that stop Dabi-san, before his Quirks backlash catches up to him. Besides, I also think Dabi-san thinks in similar ways that we do, it's a reason I wish for him to join."

"I think he'd be rather good to have on side as well~" Himiko stuck out her tongue, and lightly kissed his cheek. "Have fun with Yuki-chan! I'm gonna go keep Overhaul thinking positively about us."

"Thanks Himiko-chan. It's essential that he sees us as potential allies before we make a move against him."

Rensuke smiled, watching Himiko walk away while he himself looked at the letter, murmuring "Lets see if I've passed huh." and got up, walking out of the door once telling Gentle and La Brava about where he was going.

* * *

Rensuke walked off to the hospital, and walked inside, going up a flight of stairs and made it to his cousins room, giving a knock where he heard a cute "Come in." a few seconds later, so that's what he did.

Entering, Rensuke saw his cousin on the bed, giving off a cute smile.

"I got the letter."

"Ooh! Open it big brother!"

Rensuke chuckled, strolling over to the bed, and sat down beside her. He slowly moved closer to the young girl, and tugged open the letter, and saw that there was a button on the letter, so he pressed it, and on came a hologram of All Might.

[Good day to you, Young Rensuke! As you are aware, you were scored during your test! However, you may not have been aware of that you in fact were scored on two fronts!]

"Two fronts?"

Yuki wondered as All Might hologram continued.

[You were scored on the actions you took during the exam, two of them specifically. The destruction of the robots, and also the heroic points you got by doing a number of tasks, anything that could be considered heroic! You yourself did rather spectacular, your received points will now appear on the hologram! And before I go, I will say you did fantastic by helping people, taking down a zero pointer by yourself, even that girl Ochaco Uraraka came by and said that she hoped you had passed the exam and was worried about it!]

"Awwww, she's a total sweetheart big brother. She was worried about you not passing because of that."

"Yeah...she's a real nice girl." Rensuke smiled softly at Yuki. "_Uraraka-san, quite a sweet young girl...guess she's not gonna wanna join a group like mine...and that's for the best, I'm sure someone as sweet as her will become exactly what this world needs, good Hero's._"

[So yeah, thank you for supporting Young Midoriya, and I hope you continue supporting her going forward! I'm proud of both of you!]

Rensuke examined the results that flashed up on screen, while Yuki looked on with a proud smile on her face.

"Wow big brother, your score is quite high!"

"Seems like I got more rescue points than Villain points. Aah well, I'm fine with that."

"Hehe, with a score of 89 points in total, you did pretty well!"

As she said it, Rensuke's phone went off, so he answered the phone, and put it to his ear.

[I GOT IN! I GOT IN! REN-KUN! I GOT IN! I GOT IN! I GOT-]

"In? You got in?"

[Y-Yes! I got in Ren-kun! My score was 71 all together!]

"Hehe, I knew you'd get in Izumi-chan. Well done."

[Did you?]

"Yeah, I got 89 points all together."

Rensuke explained, and Izumi let out an impressed sound.

[89 p-points. That's amazing Ren-kun!]

"We'll have to celebrate later on."

[Y-Yes, I'd love to celebrate with you Ren-kun...it would be the best. I-I have to go, thank you Ren-kun!]

"You don't need to thank me, you did it all on your own."

Izumi let out a small giggling sound, and hung up the phone.

Rensuke went to turn to Yuki, when his phone went off again, so he answered.

[Tell me your points.]

"Good day to you too Kacchan. I got 89, you?"

A small growl came down the phone.

[I got 82.]

"82? That's pretty good to me!"

[Yeah well, I got mostly destroyed robots, though I took your advise about helping people, it cost me some Villain points, but got me some rescue points. So you got 89 did you? Heh, next time I'll beat you!]

"Looking forward to it Kacchan."

A small grunt came down the phone before it was hanged up, Rensuke gave a bemused look, before turning to Yuki.

"So, your girlfriends got through then?"

Rensuke face faulted.

"T-They aren't my girlfriends."

Yuki rolled her eyes.

"If you say so. Anyway, you passed big brother!"

"I know, a cause for celebrations!"

Yuki laughed as Rensuke and her began celebrating while Rensuke thought about his next move, and what he was going to do next. But for now, he was glad that he was able to continue on, and get closer to his own goals.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, Rensuke took the exam! Before that though, he met Ochaco and had a fun conversation with her, also hinting about future things to come. It seems Nighteye also has an interest in Rensuke's potential, we'll see more about that in the future, he also caught the interest of Aizawa about what he said to Present Mic about the tests being unfair for those who don't have combat Quirks. During the exam itself, Rensuke observed the students, seeing Izumi taking down some robots with some training Rensuke had given her, then he took down some zero pointers, along with Izumi taking one out to protect Rensuke from it. Then after that, Dabi made a surprise call and seems to need Rensuke's help with dealing with an enemy, and having some sort of partnership begin between them!**

**Now looking at the reviews/Pm's about Hana's Quirk, first of all thanks everyone who voted! After counting them up, it seems that Magnetism came out on top, so thanks for everyone that voted! And for those who think it might be weak, Hana's gonna be one tough character in a fight to beat.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Rensuke; Izumi, Katsuki (fem), Ochaco, Himiko, Shoto (fem), Momo, Tsuyu, Hana.**


	6. Entering UA!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**weslyschraepen; Well you never know what might happen.**

**StrikerTj; Thanks very much!**

**Clarent excalibur; Yeah, it's gonna be fun how he interacts with the other students. That would be a funny scene~ We will see her reactions as she begins falling in love with Rensuke, her floating thing that she does, among other things. I'm sure that they could come up with a few attacks, he floods an area, and she uses her frog abilities in his water to swim fast or something. Yeah, that sounds pretty awesome to me! Thanks for the suggestions!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; It's gonna be a fun experience! And yeah, lets see if he can~ Yeah, he just thinks like that, he doesn't see why there can't be more than one way to be whatever it is someone wishes to be. Hmmm, we'll see some interactions between Aizawa and Ren, along with Sir Nighteye and Ren in the coming chapters. It seems that he has yeah~ Yuki wishes for him to be happy, since she thinks that because he cares for her, she's a burden, when Ren doesn't think that at all. Yup, Ren and Ochaco are gonna have a good relationship with one another! Hmm, we'll have to wait and see if Dabi does or not~**

**Anime PJ; Ochaco is quite adorable yeah~ Maybe it is his Mom~ We'll find out in the future~ She is yeah, Izumi's growing stronger because of it, along with also having some fun moments with that in. I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, it's gonna be quite the ride~**

**Guest 1; He could use it, there is a reason why he hasn't yet, and we'll be getting to that in the near future~**

**Roxas Itsuka; Thanks very much! Yeah, he's quite strong, and he'll keep getting stronger as we go through the story~ No he's not turning it to ice, he's doing something similar to Vlad King when he hardens his blood. The reason he doesn't freeze it, will be revealed in the future. She did yeah, Izumi's showing her growth! Tsuyu doesn't care, she just says how it is~ I'm glad you are! Yeah, that's just Rensuke though, he will say when he thinks something is wrong. He's got something's in common, I guess this could be considered a reflection of him. I think they'd have some interesting conversations if they met. Izumi's gonna be showing a few things she's learned from Rensuke over the coming chapters! Yuki would yeah~ There was a reason why he was there, it will be more explored in the future. Thanks very much!**

**Spartan Karan; Interesting harem. Hana's abilities could mimic how magneto uses his abilities. Yeah, I don't think it's time travel, if Dabi is a Todoroki, it would have to be Toya.**

**Chrono trigger; I'm sure he does, considering how he usually spends his time. They've been described like that by Aizawa during the training camp, the harder you push your Quirk, the stronger it can become like how people push their muscles and make them stronger. He will yeah, he'll have to train. Dabi's a rather interesting character. No, it isn't the sludge Villain, just someone for this story. That's what makes it more fun, how's Rensuke gonna get out of situations like that huh~? Those ideas look awesome to me!**

**Tree Licker; It varies between 12 to 15 thousand words but sometimes go over that.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, that could be quite an interesting way to use his Quirk~**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! They have some fun back and forth's huh~? Yeah, it's gonna be interesting with Nighteye. Ochaco and Rensuke will have a fun dynamic between them. We'll find out more about her in the future. Tsuyu's quite fun huh~? Aizawa just might bring it up with Ren. That's just Rensuke having some fun regarding Aoyama. He surely did, Himiko's gonna love Ochaco~ Yeah, he just tore through the robots quite easily. He did yeah, Zero Pointers as seen with Shoto could be taken down with abilities like theirs. Haha, it seems she's doomed to be worried about green haired women. Dabi's back alright, and we'll be seeing more interactions between him and Ren quite soon. Rensuke knows Dabi's powers, and how strong he is, so he does believe he'd be able to win. It should be a simple matter yeah. That's the Quirk that won out in the end~ That sounds good to me. I could see Himiko bringing that up haha. Yeah, Hana's gonna be more mature and more level headed. Yup, he's a Wild Wild Pussycats fan. He could comment on them yeah. It would mean a lot from him. They have a somewhat positive relationship, at least right now they do. It could tie into that yeah. He'll do well. There's a reason why he hasn't, it might not be for the reasons you might think. I'm sure that he would. Team names. I haven't come up with one yet.**

**Ragna; Those are great harem suggestions! He'll be replacing Sato.**

**Guest 3; Yeah, that could be a cool character to add, I'll think about it!**

**Crow Martnez; Yeah, that looks like an awesome idea to me! I like the idea for his powers, and looks like a good harem to me! And yeah, I can understand that about her.**

**Lightwave; He did yeah, it wasn't so difficult for him. She did yeah, Rensuke's been helping teach her self defence and fight without a Quirk. Yeah, seems like those two paid attention to what Rensuke had said during the exam. They have hit it off pretty well yeah~ It's a deal like that yeah, lets see if Dabi does or not.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Entering U.A!**

Standing on a beach, Rensuke looked as Izumi came closer and closer to the young boy. She seemed to be slightly confused about why he had called her out there in the first place, tilting her head left and right as she strode closer.

"Ren-kun, I got your message...what's going on?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your Quirk." Rensuke pulled closer to the young girl, and took her hand in his own, causing her to flush brightly. "I'd like to help you train your abilities Izumi-chan."

"Y-Yes, but Ren-kun, I don't know how to begin..."

"I've been thinking about it, and like how others can limit the amount of power they use, why can't One For All? Instead of using all, use some of it. From seeing your performance in the Entrance Exam, your body just isn't capable of handling all of that intense power, but thanks to that training you had over the ten months, you could handle the power to the point your arm didn't rip off." Izumi paled and thought about what that would be like. "That's why, you need to allow your body to adjust to more and more of the power."

"Adjust to the power? You mean about using it in small doses, don't you?"

"You're right. First of all, we'll concentrate on focusing it in one part of the body, before allowing it spread out across your body in small increments. Though even without going full throttle, lets say like...I don't know, ten percent of the power, it would increase your mobility and strength a good deal. And by the time you can handle all of the power, I bet you'd be stronger than All Might."

Izumi looked pumped as Rensuke gave a cheery smile.

"Y-You think?!"

Rensuke showed a peace sign.

"Of course, as far as I can gather from All Might, it seems the Quirk gets stronger as it is passed person to person among other factors, so you'll be stronger than All Might one day. For now, lets just focus on activating the power at will, but don't use it."

"O-Okay! Lets do this…!"

Izumi tightened her hands, and began letting out low growling sounds, while Rensuke gave bemused looks.

He perched on the steps as Izumi continued to growl while trying to summon the power.

As she was, Rensuke saw her sleeve getting torn from the power that she was summoning, the young boy nodding at the sight.

"_All Might, as far as I'm aware, didn't have much trouble controlling the power, but the Quirks grown stronger so Izumi-chan would naturally have more difficult time controlling the power._" Rensuke clapped his hands. "Okay Izumi-chan, that's enough, let the power disappear."

Izumi exhaled slowly, allowing the power to drip away from her.

"I-I did it Ren-kun!"

"Yes, now we have to work on lowering that power." Rensuke tilted his head when seeing Izumi's face. "Something wrong?"

"N-No...I just...ehehe, I keep thinking about how long it took All Might..."

"You're not All Might." Izumi's eyes widened. "You're you, no one else. However long it took him, you're different to who he is, you can use it in different ways to All Might. So, lets concentrate it into a single place, okay? If you can lower it to one place, then the power can be spread out in that small increment."

"Y-Yes...my finger, I should try that on my finger!" Izumi stuck out her finger, and concentrated hard, her finger lit up with red markings, before she grabbed a pebble from the beach, and launched it with her finger, but Rensuke saw her finger breaking when she did it. "Aaaaaah!"

Rensuke cringed at the sight.

"Yeah...we need to work on that." Rensuke cupped her finger, allowing his water to spread forth. "Well done Izumi-chan, for someone who just gained the power, you're doing pretty well."

"T-Thank you...Ren-kun."

Rensuke softly stroked her finger, as he healed it, Izumi looked appreciatively into his eyes, feeling her feelings bubbling from his soft touch, his kind gaze, and how he was helping her along.

* * *

"Aaah, that was quite the fight!"

Himiko said as she, Rensuke, Gentle, and La Brava walked into the underground fighting arena together, dressed in their costumes so no one recognized them.

"That was our third base this week, and he wasn't there."

Gentle spoke with a small sigh, Rensuke chuckled lightly.

"It's alright, we're weakening his members." Rensuke replied to the older gentleman. "I can see why Dabi-san would have trouble, fighting them all at once. But, now with his forces weakened, the next base we go to will contain our enemy."

Himiko stretched her arms.

"Man, I hope so~"

Rensuke went to say something, when someone came over, dressed head to toe in a black and grey bodysuit, wearing a mask that had a black bottom half, a grey top half, and white eye sockets.

He walked over to Rensuke, and poked his chest.

"You're the one I hate the most my long time enemy!" Rensuke and the others blinked as the man suddenly rubbed the back of his head. "Gosh, it's so lovely to meet you! Lets be best friends!"

La Brava cocked her head, while looking at Gentle.

"What was that?"

Gentle shrugged while Rensuke gave a bemused laugh.

"Haha, nice to meet you. Who are you?"

"I'm not telling you anything scum!" Rensuke almost snickered as did Himiko as the man showed a peace sign. "Call me Twice best friend!"

"Twice-san, nice to meet you."

Rensuke shook his head.

"Ooh my, I've made a friend!" Twice suddenly shook his hand in disgust. "Maybe we could be casually acquainted." Twice suddenly thrusted a finger at Rensuke harshly. "I do not have time to speak to you!" Twice then pulled a chair and sat down, looking super interested. "Aah, lets talk all night long."

Rensuke chuckled to the bemusement of Himiko.

"I really like him."

"I know, he's quite funny~"

"What's his deal though? Seems a bit weird."

La Brava stated quietly so she wasn't rude to Twice after Rensuke and Himiko spoke, but Gentle grinned.

"I quite like him as well!"

La Brava cocked her head, thinking "_Am I the only one a little bit freaked out how he keeps switching between liking and hating us?_" as she looked at the others and saw how happy they were, murmuring "I guess so." while sweat dropping.

"We're actually just going have a few drinks, want to join, Twice-san?"

Rensuke offered, to which Twice refused by flipping the bird at Rensuke.

"Never!" Twice then stood up, and stood beside Rensuke happily. "I'll buy the first round!"

"Wait..." Twice rushed to the bar before Rensuke could finish. "...okay, I'll give him the money later...lets find somewhere to sit."

Following Rensuke, the others sat down at the edge of a bar, La Brava had to voice her thoughts.

"Erm...maybe I'm the only one who noticed it...but, did he keep switching between personas?"

"We all noticed it." Gentle explained, seeing the others nodding. "Best guess is, he's either playing around or..."

"It's real." Himiko added. "Perhaps it's a mental disorder, either something he developed over time, or trauma caused this to happen."

"If it is, I feel sorry for him. I wonder how it happened..."

Himiko saw the disheartened face of Rensuke.

"What are you thinking about Leader-kun?"

"What you said about trauma. If it is...then he's someone that I wish to save from such a life. Trauma..."

Himiko watched as Rensuke eyed up Twice keenly, who was yelling at himself, then apologizing, and came shooting over with a bunch of random drinks.

"Ooh, what's that?"

Himiko became intrigued as she saw a white and black substance.

"It's cola mixed with milk!"

Twice proclaimed, La Brava made a disgusted face, but Himiko took the drink, and drank it, while wearing a grin.

"Nice~"

La Brava cringed as Gentle took what looked like black tea, but also had something else in it, but supped it anyway.

"Hmmm, tastes quite...tangy."

"Tangy? And...you like it Gentle?"

La Brava questioned Gentle who looked excited.

"It can't beat the black tea that our Himiko-chan makes, but it gives it flare!"

La Brava gave bemused looks to Gentle, while Rensuke patted the seat.

"Come, sit with us Twice-san."

"Nope!" Twice, contradicting himself, shot next to Rensuke and looked giddy. "It feels so nice to be included~"

"Haha, it surely does Twice-san."

As he spoke, Rensuke caught the eyes of Overhaul on him, Rensuke raised a drink, so did Overhaul, signifying their growing relationship to one another, while Himiko hid her smile, thinking "_Ren-kun, it seems that we're making great strides, just as you wanted._" and turned her smile towards Rensuke who was casually chatting with Twice, and she found it quite lovely, that they were growing closer to one another, and how everyone got along quite well.

* * *

A few days later, it finally was the day that Rensuke had wondered about doing since he had heard from All For One that he would even be attending this school. It was Rensuke's first day at U.A…

He never thought he'd actually be going to U.A.

He exhaled slowly, drinking in the large school building, taking in every sight that he could. Even the way that the trees brushed through the wind, how the students seemed so excited to go inside of the large building, he hadn't experienced that...for as long as he could remember.

He walked forward, and entered the building.

Moving through the hallways, his eyes danced between different structures, pictures on the wall, and some other things he thought would be interesting to see.

Eventually, he made it to the door that he needed to go into, and as he went to take the door...he felt odd.

"_Right now, I'm an ordinary school boy...I've not been ordinary for so long...that makes me quite happy, I'll just be a student, like everyone else._"

Rensuke pulled the door open, and stepped inside.

As he did, he was bombarded with new students scattered around the area. Rensuke took in the sights of a girl with pink skin, a boy with a tail, the crow faced boy he saw back at the Entrance Exam, among other kinds of students.

Sitting in a chair already, was Katsuki, but when she saw him, her face turned from sour to more of a happy expression on her face. The girl with pink skin also noticed Rensuke, and her face curled upwards.

"Ooh yeah, someone that's cute..."

Katsuki glanced at the girl, and saw her eyeing up Rensuke, causing her to scowl, and made her way over towards her.

"Hey you, pinky."

The girl turned towards Katsuki.

"I'm Mina, not pinky."

Katsuki rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, so you're looking at Ren huh."

"Ren...ooh, you mean that boy. So, what's his story?"

"We have something going on."

Mina's face turned downwards, and she let a frustrated sigh at Katsuki's words, which weren't exactly a lie.

"S-Seriously!?"

Katsuki nodded to the disappointment of Mina.

Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows at what he heard and found it entertaining.

He strolled through the classroom, as he caught the sight of Tsuyu.

"Oh, Asui-san."

"So we're in the same class ribbit?"

Rensuke nodded happily.

"Seems so, glad to see a familiar face. This is a bit weird, huh? I'm not used to so many people."

Tsuyu nodded, but then she stretched out her arm.

"But, meeting new people is going to be good. Also, call me Tsu."

"Tsu, isn't that what you wish for your friends to call you?"

"It is ribbit. After helping me back in the Entrance Exam, lets be friends."

Rensuke showed a soft smile.

"Sure, it would be great being friends. Now...where are we supposed to sit anyway?"

Tsuyu shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess we'll find out when our Sensei arrives ribbit."

"Awesome! I'm gonna go around and see if there's anyone that I can be friends with."

"That sounds good...I think I will do that too."

Rensuke let out a small chuckle, and pulled away, as Katsuki came closer to Tsuyu.

She stared at the frog girl, while Tsuyu raised an eyebrow.

"Ribbit."

"Grrrr..."

"You growled? Are you unhappy with me ribbit?"

"Of course, Ren and I are..."

"Dating?"

"Not yet."

Katsuki said with confidence, Tsuyu tilted her head.

"So you want to date him?"

"That's between me and him frog girl, don't become involved."

"I see ribbit. Then perhaps you're worried about that green haired girl."

Katsuki's face contorted angrily.

"I'm not worried about her! She's not even in the running!"

"If that was true, then why are you becoming angry?"

Katsuki huffed, and stormed away from the area.

Rensuke continued his own path, meeting some of the other students, looking at their general appearance and guessing their Quirks for fun sake.

However, that soon stopped when Rensuke caught the eyes of a girl.

A girl with long red hair on one side, and white on the other half, tied into ponytails, and had a curvy figure as well as breasts that were a modest size, and a burned scar across his left eye, looked towards Rensuke's general direction, immediately furrowing her eyebrows at him.

Shoto peered at him, looking him up and down.

Rensuke gave a soft smile, moving forward.

"I couldn't help but notice you were staring at me, is there something I can help you with?"

The girl looked into Rensuke's eyes for a really long time.

Almost half a minute had gone by the time that she pulled her eyes away from his own.

"Sorry, it's nothing. You, just reminded me of someone."

"I do huh? Perhaps we met in another life or something~"

Rensuke sang out, while the girl continued staring at him with nearly unblinking eyes.

"Perhaps...What's your name?"

"Rensuke Tsubasa, yours?"

"Shoto...Todoroki."

"Todoroki-san, that's quite a nice name." Rensuke looked at the young girls appearance, before waving. "Nice meeting you."

Rensuke waved, and sat down in a nearby seat. Shoto's eyes dragged themselves towards Rensuke, and watched as he laid his head down on the desk, and peered out of the window, seemingly in his own world.

Katsuki noticed the way Shoto was looking towards Rensuke, so she walked over towards her.

"Hey you, what are you doing?"

Shoto looked towards Katsuki, raising an eyebrow.

"What I am doing?"

"Just staring at people, it's rude!"

"It's rude...I see. Then I am sorry for being rude."

Something about the way she spoke seemed disingenuous, while Rensuke glanced out of the corner of his eye, noticing the girls interactions, but then the boy from the Entrance Exam came walking over towards him in a very robotic manner.

"Hello! My name is Tenya Iida! It is a pleasure to meet you! I attended Soumei Private School before attending U.A! May I ask for your..." He trailed off as he met eyes with Rensuke. "O-Oh! I remember you! You were at the Entrance Exam!" Iida stuck out his hand, so Rensuke shook it. "It was very amazing to see you at the Entrance Exam! I hadn't seen such skills from a candidate such as yourself before!"

"I just trained my Quirk, that's all. I'm sure you'll do great. You came from Soumei did you say?" Iida nodded excitedly. "Then I'm sure you've got amazing skills yourself. Glad to make your acquaintance Iida-san!"

"Haha, thank you very much! I am sure this new year will fill us with vigour!"

Rensuke gave a bemused smile as Iida bowed his neck, and strolled off.

He then laid his head back on the table, peering out of the window, as Izumi came into the room. She looked nervous as she was bombarded with different people, but when she saw Rensuke, her face lifted up.

"Ren-kun!"

Rensuke's head lifted off the table, and met with Izumi, who strode over. Katsuki on the other hand was surprised that Izumi managed to actually get into U.A, never mind the fact that she was going towards Rensuke.

"Izumi-chan, here you are~ Looking so cute in your uniform~"

Izumi's cheeks turned red while she sat down in front of him.

"I-I'm glad we're in the same class Ren-kun, I'll have someone familiar in the class."

"Aah, with or without me, you'll do great."

Izumi continued to blush while Rensuke noticed more and more people enter. He noticed a girl with black hair, and a sideways ponytail entering the classroom quite elegantly, her eyes went around the classroom, then she moved forward through the classroom, sitting down behind Rensuke.

"How do you do?"

Rensuke gave a soft smile.

"How do you do? My name is Rensuke Tsubasa, and this is Izumi Midoriya, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The young girl bowed her head.

"Nice to meet you both, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu."

"Yaoyorozu, is it?"

Momo inclined her neck.

"Yes, have you heard of me before?"

"Your family name at least."

"I'm sure we'll get along quite well."

Rensuke chuckled as Izumi bowed her neck in agreement while Katsuki came strolling over, casually sitting on Rensuke's lap, to the embarrassment and slight annoyance from Izumi who showed that on her face.

"Kacchan, there's enough seats."

"Don't care, sitting on your lap is the best." Her eyes went to Izumi who gave a surprising challenging look back. "So you actually arrived here nerd? I'm surprised you actually made it into the school."

"Y-Yes, I did my best, and got through."

Katsuki burned her eyes onto Izumi as Iida came strolling forward, his finger extended in an annoyed way with Katsuki just sat on Rensuke's lap like she was.

"E-Excuse me, but you cannot sit on another students thighs as you see please! Already at the beginning of the school year, you're breaking the rules!"

Katsuki turned her murderous gaze upon Iida who flinched as a result.

"Tch, you really do have a stick up your ass don't you?"

"H-Huuuh?"

Iida was surprised when Katsuki had said that, so Katsuki showed a smirk on her lips.

"I said, you have a stick up your ass. Where you born with it? Or, where you given it by your old school huh?"

Iida was still taken aback by what Katsuki had said.

"Maybe we got off on the wrong foot, so allow me to introduce myself! My name is Tenya Iida! I went to Soumei Private Academy before coming here. It's nice to meet you."

"I don't care about your stupid name! And you went to Soumei huh? Think you're better than me or something!? Go and bother someone else already! I'll sit on Ren's lap if I want to sit on his lap, alright!?"

Iida pulled away, a little bit frightened honestly.

"Kacchan, don't worry, keep calm~ You can stay on my lap if you wish to do so~"

Katsuki nodded slowly, taking Rensuke's hand and placed it in her own, which Izumi took notice of.

But then Iida came closer towards Izumi.

"Good morning! My name is Tenya Iida..."

"O-Oh, I already know! My name is Izumi Midoriya…"

While they talked, Rensuke saw Katsuki's face taking a notable dive.

His arms went around her waist, causing her cheeks to turn slightly red. But she still wore an annoyed face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing at all!"

"Nothing to do with Izumi-chan?"

Katsuki's eyes cocked back to Rensuke who's face was rather close. Her cheeks turned even more red, while almost wanting to lean even more backwards, but she help back from that for the moment.

"Aah, it's you!" Rensuke heard a call, seeing Ochaco coming into the room. "Hehe, I didn't think we'd be in the same class as well? I thought your water moves were so cool! Seeing you blast people like that was awesome! Ooh yeah, thanks for the save, you were cool~"

Rensuke gave a cheery smile.

"Thanks, and no problem Uraraka-san~ Nice to see you here as well."

The girl nods strongly, putting her fists to her chest.

"Right! Lets do our best!"

Ochaco said it with vigor while Rensuke showed a happy expression on his face.

However, the second he did that, the teacher of the class rolled in, as he was in a sleeping bag, his tired eyes went over the class, and saw Katsuki resting on Rensuke's lap, and showed a cross between a tired, and an intrigued smile.

"So, love has already blossomed? Save it for out of class." Rensuke and Katsuki glanced at the other, and slightly blushed as members of the class sat down. The man wriggled out of his sleeping bag to show his messy black hair which was surprisingly long on a man, and his tired expressions as well. "Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa, your Sensei."

"Eraser Head, so you're in charge of the class."

Rensuke spoke up, Aizawa was surprised that someone in the class knew who he was, Izumi's fangirl mode went up a little bit when hearing who it actually was.

"Eraser Head, I know him! He does his Hero work at night!"

"Izumi-chan, you're adorable with how you remember all of these things."

Izumi let out a modestly cute sound, while Aizawa saw annoyance pass through Katsuki's eyes.

"Right...lets get to it." He reaches into his sleeping bag, and pulls out a training uniform. "Put these on and head outside."

Rensuke and the others all stood up, taking one of the uniforms, while Rensuke casually strolled out of the room, Aizawa kept a keen eye on Rensuke, trying to figure the young boy out all together.

* * *

Rensuke got dressed first, and headed for the field by himself. His mind cast through the different students, and briefly thought about what he was going to be seeing from them, the future of society as a whole.

He didn't seem anyone that was bad, though he only had a few interactions with some students.

As he made it to the field, he saw that Shoto was already stood there.

His face softened, pulling closer.

"You got dressed fast Todoroki-san-"

"What is your Quirk?"

Rensuke blinked as she asked that.

"Did you hear of the sludge Villain? I used my Quirk then."

Shoto thought back to the news ten or so months ago, and remembered what in fact he was speaking about.

"Oh...so, you control water."

"Yes, something like that. Why did you ask anyway?"

Shoto took in Rensuke's appearance once more.

"...I was just curious. Say, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what?"

Shoto nodded to herself, pulling slightly closer.

"Your ability, it seems to be rather versatile."

"Hehe, I guess that it is yeah. And yours, if I'm right, then you're the daughter of Endeavour, aren't you?"

Shoto's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the name.

"Correct, he is my Father. Though I do not like speaking about him."

"Then I wont ask anymore about him."

Shoto was surprised by that.

"...Usually, people ask regardless of my own feelings. Yet, you wont ask?"

"It seems to be tough for you, I wont make you feel more uncomfortable to make my curiosity go away."

Shoto continued to stare at the young boy for a few moments, before she opened her mouth.

"Tsubasa-san-"

"Call me Rensuke, or Ren. Whichever~"

"...Okay then, Rensuke-san. May I ask, who is your-"

Before she could finish, Izumi came strolling over, wearing her hair up in a ponytail. Rensuke thought she looked absolutely cute wearing it the way that she was, and felt his own heart beat increasing slightly at the cute shy expressions she was using.

"Izumi-chan, you got dressed quite quickly~"

Izumi's face curled upwards.

"I just erm… I was just so excited to get started!" Her eyes went towards Shoto. "I-I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?"

"No...nothing at all."

Her eyes stayed on Rensuke's form, without saying a word. Rensuke on the other hand placed a hand on top of Izumi's head, her cheeks reddening while looking up towards the young boy.

"Anyway Izumi-chan, ready for what's gonna happen?"

"I-I guess, I'm a little nervous, but if I did the Entrance Exam, then I can do this now, right Ren-kun?"

"Haha, I'm sure you can do this." Rensuke overlaid his hand on her own, and gave a bright smile. "All you can do is your best, Izumi-chan."

"Y-Yes...b-by the way Ren-kun..."

"Hmmmm?"

Izumi shook her hand, and furiously grabbed his hand while blushing up a storm.

Rensuke could see her bottom lip trembling, as if she was trying her best, and he was alright with that, so he held onto her hand back, locking their fingers together.

"_I can't believe I'm actually holding Ren-kun's hand! It feels so good! Before, I'd nearly pass out, but now, I'm actually holding his hand, he looks so happy! I'm happy! Ren-kun's hand is so nice..._" Her eyes went towards Rensuke who seemed completely calm. "Hehehe, Ren-kun..."

Rensuke glanced at Izumi, seeing how she was just staring at him.

"You okay Izumi-chan?"

"Y-Yes! Perfectly fine!"

Her face was bright red, while Katsuki and some others came closer. Mina glanced at Katsuki who was scowling.

"Geez, you scowl a lot."

"And you remind of me of a Xenomorph!"

Mina cringed, getting closer towards the others. Katsuki saw how Izumi and Rensuke were holding hands, so she huffed, hugging onto his arm without facing him, Rensuke gently smiled at the sight, seeing Katsuki a little bit jealous was rather cute.

Soon the other members of the class arrived, along with the Sensei, Aizawa. As Aizawa looked between the students, Rensuke felt Katsuki's hand sliding across his back discreetly, pulling him closer to her, something Izumi noticed, and shyly pulled Rensuke closer to her.

"Great, you're all here. Now, we're going to be doing a Quirk Assessment test."

[What!? A Quirk Assessment test!?]

Nearly all of the class shouted that out. The only ones that didn't were Rensuke, Katsuki, Shoto and Momo. Everyone else was understandably freaked out, while Ochaco shyly poked her fingers together.

"But, we have orientation..."

"If you really want to make it into the big leagues, then you'll not waste time on pointless ceremonies." Aizawa interrupted her, something that caused Ochaco to pull away. "Here at U.A, we're not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run the class anyway that I see fit."

"Wonderful~"

Aizawa's eyes turned towards Rensuke, remembering what he had said during the Entrance Exam, and how he acted, decided to do something, tossing a ball towards him which he caught relatively quickly.

"You're going to be the one who shows us how to use your Quirk first. You, better than most, would agree with me that the country try and pretend that all Quirk's are made equal, but that's not the case at all."

Rensuke pulled forward.

"You're right, the world wasn't made equally, and neither was the test at the Entrance Exam. I spoke my thoughts there so I wont repeat myself."

"Yes, I recall your words, and do agree with them. Now, during junior school, what was your throwing average?"

"I never went to junior school."

"You didn't go to junior school?"

Ochaco chimed in, Rensuke shaking his head.

"I was home schooled."

Aizawa slapped himself in the head.

"Right...either way. See this circle here?" He looked towards the circle on the ground. "Do anything you want within this circle. Use your Quirk."

Rensuke looked at the ball, and then towards Aizawa.

"Anything?"

"Anything. Hurry up."

Rensuke gave a chuckle.

"Alright chill."

Rensuke allowed water to appear around his body, swirling like a vortex, as the ball got picked up by the waters currents. Spinning faster and faster, they all watched with anticipation, and a sense of wonder, besides Tsuyu who murmured "That water looks nice." as if she wanted to dive into it at any moment, given her frog like nature.

"_So, he can create a whirlpool of water, can he? He must be strong to do something like that._" Momo thought as Rensuke took a stance, the water only appearing around him faster and faster. "_I wonder who his family is…? He seems to be strong..."_

"Ooh my! He looks so much like the Benevolent Hero right now!"

Ochaco cheered, Shoto's eyes slowly went to Ochaco who thrusted her arms up and down.

Rensuke however thrusted his hand forward, followed by the stream bursting the water through the air at such a high speed that it even surprised Aizawa, seeing it going further and further through the air.

Aizawa looked at the watch in his hand to measure the distance, and hummed at the results.

Aizawa stopped the device in his hand and showed the device to the others.

"Whoa!" A blonde haired boy with a tail exclaimed. "Nine hundred and five meters?!"

"Awesome!" Mina yelled out happily. "I want a go as well!"

"That's what I am talking about! Using our Quirk's as much as we want!"

A boy with tape coming from his elbows expressed joyfully.

Aizawa, who was watching them cheer, had other ideas however.

"So, this is just a joke to everyone?" They all stiffened under his gaze. "You have three years to become a Hero. You think it is going to be all games?"

"No, I don't think this is fun or games sir." Rensuke spoke up, catching the attention of the others. "Being a Hero is risky business, and you could die for it." Aizawa slanted his eyes, agreeing with what was being said. "So, that's why people should be sure before becoming a Hero. It might seem fun, but sometimes tough decisions have to be made, lives are on the line, you can't just sit back and hope for the best, you have to be proactive, and sure of yourself, that's why there's schools like this to prepare us for that future of hard decisions."

"Y...Yes, you're right, I quite like you Tsubasa."

For Aizawa to say that, would be surprising to anyone who had met him, it seemed Rensuke and Aizawa were on similar wavelengths.

"Thank you sir."

Aizawa then looked lazily between each of them.

"Today, you'll be competing in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last, will be expelled immediately."

[W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?]

The entire class, apart from Rensuke and Momo, yelled out while the pair thought about what he said, Rensuke seeing something within Aizawa's eyes, he was pretty good at deducing people, and could see that there was some deception within his eyes, though it was barely noticeable.

Rensuke whistled, while looking around, seeing Momo's eyes furrowing, so Rensuke leaned closer, and whispered in her ear.

"I don't think he's telling the truth, what about you? I think he's trying to see us doing our best, and this is motivation for us."

"Y-Yes, I came to a similar conclusion. Though I still do believe we should try our best."

"Perhaps you're right, lets do our best."

Momo allowed a soft smile to appear on her lips.

"_He's rather smart, he deduced it the same time as I did. Tsubasa-san, I wonder how smart you really are? This is quite fascinating...it makes me wonder something though about him. That girl mentioned...the Benevolent Hero, but she had a distinct appearance and any child of hers would have those telling features but Tsubasa-san doesn't, so they couldn't be related...could they? No, after what happened to her, I can't see this being her son. There are plenty of water Quirks out there._"

While Momo thought about it, Rensuke saw Izumi looking worried about the trials ahead, so Rensuke placed a hand on her back, gently stroking her back, which made her feel a little more relaxed.

"Don't worry, you can do this Izumi-chan."

"Y-Yes, perhaps you're right, I hope I do a good job."

Rensuke nodded again and again.

"You will."

"You can't send one of us home!" Ochaco complained. "W-We just got here, we can't be kicked out now can we? It isn't fair!"

"And you think natural disasters are then?" Aizawa shot towards her, who flinched as a result. "What about power-hungry Villains? They don't play by the rules, they don't think about what's fair and what's not. As Tsubasa said before, the Entrance Exam wasn't fair, and neither will this be. Just because that was more in your favour, don't think this will be. Hero's life is difficult if you can't manage that, then I suggest leaving right now."

Rensuke could see behind the cold words, Aizawa truly was trying to prepare them, and that made Rensuke respect Aizawa a little bit.

Aizawa then continued, overlooking the students.

"Over the next three years, U.A will throw hardships at you all, one after another. So, go beyond. Plus Ultra Style. Now then, let the games begin."

Rensuke saw a wicked look on Aizawa's face, so he knew this was going to be rather fun.

* * *

The first test consisted of the fifty meters dash. Two students lined up, and ran, or floated, or flew, to get from point A to B. Rensuke could see Izumi looking slightly nervous about it, so he encouraged her the best that he could do.

"Ribbit, I shall do my best."

"Heh, if it is speed, then I can achieve victory!"

Rensuke watched as Tsuyu and Iida did their running fifty meters, Iida naturally was in his element thanks to his Quirk, Tsuyu however didn't do so bad either, and came at a respectable 5.58 seconds, and Iida came at 3.04 seconds, while Rensuke could feel Shoto's eyes on his form, she hadn't stopped looking towards him for a good while now.

"I guess it is me next." Ochaco stepped forward, touching her clothes, and shoes to make them lose gravity. "With this, I should be able to succeed!"

Ochaco did the test against another student that Rensuke didn't recognize, and got a good score of 7.05 seconds, so he gave her a cheer.

"Well done Uraraka-san!"

Ochaco gained a wide smile.

"Thanks Rensuke-san!"

Rensuke gave the peace sign while he watched other members of the class go, seeing the pink skinned girl, Mina taking up to the stage, and so did Aoyama, thrusting hips forward.

"Nice attempts, but it wont save you from losing to me~"

His French accent shined through while Katsuki muttered "Hate him." as Rensuke watched as he fired off his laser from hi stomach, Mina on the other hand ejected acid from her feet, skating across the ground.

It looked like Aoyama was going to win…

But he had to stop firing his laser, which allowed Mina to skate past him with a peace sign.

"Hehe, seems like I'm gonna win~"

Mina skated all the way to the end, while Aoyama fell against the ground.

"Shooting my beautiful beam gives me a tummy ache if I do it for more than a second~"

A bunch of people got together, and thought "_What a tool._" while Katsuki actually said "What a tool." Rensuke gave a raised eyebrow, then he saw that it was Izumi's chance to do the race, so she stepped forward with an unsure face.

"You can do it Izumi-chan!"

Katsuki noticed how Rensuke cheered for her, as Izumi gave a big grin.

"Yes, I will do my best!"

Izumi took the starting position, and then shots were fired, so she ran as fast as she could. Rensuke noticed that she hadn't used her Quirk, which made sense in his eyes since she didn't have full control over her power.

Then he saw the time she got, 6.09 seconds, which he found to be pretty impressive considering that she was only using her normal speed.

Rensuke began looking around at the different areas of the school building, and hummed to himself, thinking about what he would need to be doing, and where he could have an advantage point, among other things.

Though to most it looked like he was in his own world.

Soon enough, Rensuke's came up, and he was facing down Katsuki. Katsuki let out a smirk, and slapped his butt, his eyes dragging towards her.

"Yes?"

"We're racing, hurry."

Rensuke nodded, and stepped forward. He and Katsuki got into a running position, though with Rensuke bent over, Katsuki's eyes drifted towards his bent over body briefly, which Ochaco noticed, and thought "_Is she checking him out?_" but as if Katsuki had a sixth sense, her eyes shot for Ochaco who looked nervous about it.

"Alright, now go!"

Rensuke immediately summoned water around his body, announcing "Jet!" the same move he used back during the sludge Villain incident, and broke through the area while Katsuki set off explosions to propel herself forward.

Rensuke landed on the other side, giving a bow, while Aizawa looked down at the timer.

"2.05 seconds. Quite fast."

Shoto's eyebrows narrowed at the sight.

"_He got that speed...he's quite fast. Seems like he'll be quite the competition._"

While Shoto thought about it, Katsuki passed the race at a respectably time of 4.13 seconds, and gave a slight annoyed look towards Rensuke, but she also felt proud that he was rather fast in the exam.

"Amazing, he's fast!"

Ochaco praised, while Momo nodded her head.

"Yes, it seems to be the case. He must have trained pretty well with his Quirk."

Tsuyu placed a finger to her chin.

"I really want to swim in his water ribbit." Ochaco glanced at Tsuyu who looked longingly at the water. "I'm a frog ribbit. Water appeals to me, I like the water. It looks clean, and sparkly ribbit."

Izumi glanced at Tsuyu who was nodding slowly to herself.

Then after that, more rounds came up.

One was a grip strength, and then the long jump, then repeated side stepping. Each test Rensuke was able to adjust to pretty well, though he kept his attention on Izumi mostly, seeing how she was struggling to keep up with the others, while at least one test someone excelled in.

Though as Rensuke was doing the long jump, he felt as if someone was watching him.

His eyes tossed upwards to the school building, and saw someone standing on top of it.

It was the same person that had been watching him during the Entrance Exam, it was Sir Nighteye.

"_Definitely, he's watching me...but for what purpose? Hmmm, perhaps I should investigate Nighteye myself and see what he's thinking about? But I have to be careful, he's a very clever individual, and his Quirk...I wonder what my future holds huh? Would be interesting to find out._"

While he thought about it, his jump was interrupted and he only got a small distance.

Rensuke looked at the distance, and it didn't appear to be much at all.

"Next."

Aizawa said, while Rensuke looked at him.

"Sensei, can I do that again? I was-"

"No, we're on a schedule."

Rensuke stuck out his tongue while Aizawa watched with keen eyes.

Rensuke looked back up to see Sir Nighteye was gone.

"What is he, a ninja?"

Katsuki who was nearby, raised an eyebrow.

"Is who a ninja?"

"Ooh nothing~ Don't worry about it~"

Rensuke waved it off with a nervous laugh, while thinking about what Sir Nighteye wished to have.

* * *

Then they were on the ball throwing, and since Rensuke had done that, Katsuki went up, and threw the ball while yelling "DIE!", getting a distance very close to the one that Rensuke had gotten, and smirked at the sight of what she had done, but then a green vine haired young woman came strolling past, and wagged a finger at Katsuki.

"No."

Katsuki looked triggered.

"Not you again!"

"Ribbit, do you know her?"

Tsuyu's question was met with an agitated Katsuki.

"Green haired women are always going to haunt me!"

Rensuke gave a bemused laugh, as the woman with vine hair walked away and Tsuyu tilted her head.

Ochaco them grabbed the ball, and placed her fingers onto it, using her Quirk to make it lose gravity, tossing it into the air with a quite underwhelming throw, but because of her Quirk, the ball went high and eventually disappeared.

Aizawa showed the distance, and it just showed the symbol for infinity.

"Haha, infinity, that's amazing Uraraka-san!"

Ochaco showed a peace sign towards Rensuke.

"You've been killing it in the exams Rensuke-san!"

"Just trying my best, that's all~"

"It shows as well!"

While they talked, Izumi stepped up to the stage, showing an unsure look on her face. She didn't know if she had done enough to pass, and she wasn't sure about using her Quirk either.

However, Rensuke stepped forward kindly.

"Izumi-chan, don't worry, you've got this."

Izumi looked down at the ball, then towards Rensuke, feeling courage from him.

She took aim with the ball, imagining it on her finger again and again, trying to focus the power.

Rensuke felt eyes on them, so his head cocked back towards All Might, seeing how he was looking towards them. Rensuke didn't say anything, turning back to Izumi, as the others spoke about what was happening.

"I'm worried about her." Ochaco said with understanding worry. "During the Entrance Exam, what happened to her...and now, if she doesn't do her best, she might be going home...but, after seeing what happened..."

Rensuke lightly chuckled to the surprise of Ochaco.

"I don't know, perhaps she'll surprise you."

"Oh?" Ochaco gave a cheerful smile. "Do you know something we don't?"

"Yeah, do you?"

Katsuki added, as Rensuke's lips tugged upwards.

"I don't know yet, we'll have to wait and see."

"She's Quirkless, how could she even do anything like showing us something new?"

"Quirkless?" Ochaco echoed. "She's not Quirkless."

"Yes she is, I've known her all her damn life unfortunately, and she's never shown a Quirk before."

"But, during the exam..."

As she spoke, Izumi went to throw the ball forward while her finger was glowing red from channeling the power that she had, when Aizawa's eyes glowed red, his hair standing up by itself, and stopped the power that Izumi was going to use.

"Heh, I knew she didn't have a Quirk."

Katsuki commented, while Rensuke shook his head.

"Her Quirk was stopped by our Sensei." His eyes landed on Aizawa. "Right, Sensei?"

"Perceptive Tsubasa. I did stop her just then."

"But why?"

Rensuke's question was met with a tough faced Aizawa.

"I saw what her Quirk does to her body." Aizawa announces harshly. "A single use, and she'd be broken. She does indeed have a strong power, but she'd endanger herself, and others around." His eyes went towards Izumi who looked down at the ground. "They shouldn't of let you come to this school."

"W-Wha...b-but, I..."

Izumi's fingers pressed together, Rensuke thought that he was rather harsh to say that.

"No matter the intentions, you'll be a liability in battle!" Aizawa's cold words were only made colder by his eyes. "You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous Hero that I know. The one who saves a thousand people by himself, and became a legend. But even with that drive, you'd be useless after one attack. Sorry, but there's no way that you'll become a Hero."

Izumi's eyes were shadowed by her hair, and looked to be going deeper into a depressed state.

"Izumi-chan, show your ability to channel your power, okay?"

"R-Ren-kun..."

"Show them your power Izumi-chan. The power you worked so hard for, to gain control of. Show Aizawa-sensei why you do deserve to be in this school."

All Might from a distance, couldn't help but show a large grin on his face, murmuring "He definitely cares for that girl." while Izumi gained confidence in what was being said, it made her feel better, and it made her remember what she had been practicing on the beach, so she took a step forward.

"Y-Yes, you're right Ren-kun!" Her eyes went to Aizawa. "Aizawa-sensei, I...I might have lousy control over my Quirk...but, I'm trying my best, and I'm training really hard! At least let me show you my ability once! I wont become useless after a single attack!"

Aizawa's eyes took a noticeable broadening, while Ochaco glanced at Rensuke who kept his smile on for Izumi.

"_Wow, he's really inspired that girl to try even harder, and stuck up for her, even against Aizawa-sensei who scares me a little bit. He's really kind, and his smile seems to light up...hehe, he's nice._"

Aizawa glanced towards Rensuke, and then towards Izumi, exhaling in defeat.

"I've returned your impractical Quirk. Take your final throw, and get it over with already."

Izumi exhaled slowly, her eyes being on Rensuke who nodded, so she took a stance once more. She gained confidence from his gaze, her eyes, filled with determination, and she was able to become even more determined than ever to do her best.

"_Ren-kun's always there for me. I wont let him down now...I'll do it. I wont break my finger this time...I'll lower my power, and use it...I'll shoot it!_"

Izumi's hand began throwing the ball, and as if in slow motion, Rensuke saw that Izumi's index finger was glowing with the red lines appearing across it. However, Rensuke also noticed that Izumi was also using less power than before, but it still was a power increase.

For the last possible second, Izumi's finger kept on the ball, then with a loud "Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!" she launched that ball high into the air, going a great distance, while Rensuke focused in on Izumi's finger, seeing that it wasn't broken.

It was bruising, but it wasn't broken, which Rensuke thought was a huge improvement over all.

"Hehe, you did great Izumi-chan!"

Izumi turned her smile towards Rensuke, while clutching her finger. Compassion came over him, and he strode forward, as she scored a very impressive 705.3, his finger curling around her finger, and sent water through his finger to her own.

"I-I did it Ren-kun, without breaking my finger."

"You did, fantastic Izumi-chan."

Aizawa watched the interactions between them, and couldn't help but allow his face to grow slightly from what he had seen, other students praised Izumi for launching it so far, while Ochaco kept looking at Rensuke, and how he was looking out for Izumi, she found it really sweet, though she did wonder if they were dating by the way that they acted.

Katsuki on the other hand was annoyed. Because of the fact that Izumi seemingly had a Quirk out of nowhere, it felt like she had cheated, she had lied about it all this time, and that she was hiding it just to get a laugh behind her back.

Rensuke saw that Katsuki was ready to charge, so he moved closer towards Katsuki who went to leap forward, when he took her hand, and held her back.

"Kacchan, don't."

"But, when the hell did she get that?! Did she have it when we were kids? Has she been laughing behind my back?!"

"You and I both know that's not true." He gently soothed, taking her head, placing it on his shoulder, while she let out annoyed groans. "Izumi-chan's just doing her best, as are you. You know Izumi-chan wouldn't do this to laugh behind your back or anything like that."

Katsuki slowly growled, while Rensuke petted the back of her head.

Katsuki stared at Izumi, while wrapping her arms around his body, embracing the young boy. Izumi pulled closer, when feeling it was safe, and stood nearby Rensuke, as Katsuki kept her arms around Rensuke's body.

Katsuki also noticed Ochaco looking towards Rensuke subtly, thinking "_Damn it, now this woman also is going to be hard to handle, she looks dead sweet, it could be competition._" reaching her hand downwards, resting her hands on his lower back.

* * *

After the trails, Aizawa tallied up the results, and brought out a scoreboard, showing it to the others.

"Alright, it's time to go over your results. I wont bother with individual scoring, I've ranked you from best to worst. Though you should have a good understanding of your ranks already, here's the entire list."

Rensuke looked at the results, seeing himself in second place right behind Momo who came first, and thought "_That's enough for me, I'm happy with that score. Probably got knocked down with Nighteye distracting me, aah well it's fine for me._" and saw Katsuki at fourth, with Shoto at third, he also saw that Izumi managed to get eleventh place, which he was proud of considering that she could only use her Quirk once.

Then he turned towards Momo with a bright smile on his face.

"Amazing, you did so well. Top of the class~"

Momo scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Thank you, I just tried my best. You also did rather well. Coming second is quite the achievement."

"Hehe, yes I'm quite pleased~ You should be very pleased, I can't remember you really using your Quirk that much."

"Actually, I did a little bit." Momo stuck out her hand, and made a Russian Nesting Doll, Rensuke's eyes lighting up. "This is my Quirk."

"Handy, you can make things from your body."

"Something like that. I can only make things that aren't alive. So nothing like an army of people."

"Still, making anything you wish is pretty fantastic."

Momo gave a light smile as did Rensuke, admiring the others Quirk and spoke about a few topics that most were surprised by, Momo was quite happy that there was someone who could understand when she spoke about various topics most teens wouldn't be interested in.

Shoto however focused her eyes on Rensuke.

"_So he managed to come second during this exam…? He even managed to outdo me...I don't know what it is about him, but there's something about him that I'm curious about…? His eyes are...different to everyone else's. Perhaps he's felt like me...the way he looks, I feel like this boy has also suffered..._"

Shoto couldn't figure it out.

Rensuke was good at hiding his feelings.

But because of that, Shoto was even more intrigued than before.

Izumi looked at her score, and held onto Rensuke while crying happy tears.

"Ren-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun! T-Thank you so much! You helped me, and I didn't get last! It's thanks to you helping me train my body!"

"You did it on your own Izumi-chan, your hard work payed off, you should be proud."

Izumi's cheeks flushed slightly while Katsuki looked at the board.

"So, I came fourth...heh, I'm alright with that I guess."

"Not annoyed that Yaoyorozu-san and Todoroki-san came ahead of you? Or maybe me?"

"A little annoyed at the other two." Her eyes went to his own score. "Even if you're second, I've seen your strength before, so I'm alright with that, makes me want to try harder."

"I heard the Yaoyorozu-san and Todoroki-san got in on special recommendation, so they've got to be quite great, huh~?"

Katsuki had to admire his carefree nature, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I overreacted with Deku before...now thinking about what you said, maybe I'm just overthinking it, Deku isn't gonna try that kind of crap with me."

Rensuke was surprised that she admitted that, but he was glad that she could see that.

"It's alright Kacchan, don't worry about it."

"I guess. Something about it just...irks me, you know?" Rensuke nodded slowly, he did understand why she felt the way she felt. "I don't much care about Deku, it's just the thought of this power that she's had, and suddenly it springing up and keeping it behind my back...but it doesn't matter."

"Kacchan..."

Katsuki sunk into his shoulder, content with being like this with Rensuke.

But then she became annoyed when Mineta burst out crying.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! This means I lose, doesn't it?! I couldn't win in the end! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Stop crying imp!" Mineta released more tears at Katsuki's yell. "Also, I saw you looking at me today! Check me out again and I'll murder you!"

"I-I don't want to die!"

Katsuki shook her head in disappointment at the young man while Aizawa looked between them, holding back a smirk.

"And, by the way, I was lying, no one is going home."

Rensuke chuckled, as the class, besides Momo's, faces fell, and a collective "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" rang out throughout the area, Rensuke cracked his neck side to side, waited for a few seconds, before widening his mouth in faux surprise.

"That was just a lie?! This is brand new information!"

Most of the class looked at his delayed reaction, before Katsuki furrowed her eyebrows.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Had an idea yeah."

He said while sweat dropping.

"I thought others might have gotten it...were Tsubasa-san and I the only ones who got it?"

The class stared at Momo like they were demented, freaking Momo out a little bit.

"You could have said something."

Jiro, a girl with earphone jacks, pipped up, Mina nodding.

"I was scared of coming last! Say something next time!"

Momo let out an awkward chuckle.

Aizawa looked towards Rensuke who seemed to be looking around, muttering "Smart kid." and then spoke up.

"That's it, we're done for the day. Pick up a syllabus up from the class and read it before tomorrow. Things are only going to be tougher tomorrow, so you best do your best."

The class bowed their heads, and went on their way.

But then Aizawa called to Rensuke.

"Tsubasa, stay behind."

Rensuke paused, looking towards Aizawa as the others looked on with worry, but one look from Aizawa shooed them away.

"What did I do?"

Aizawa gave an awkward look as the others went off, leaving Rensuke behind.

"It's nothing you did, I just wanted to ask you something." Rensuke nodded for him to continue. "That girl, Izumi Midoriya, you knew she would be able to do that with her power, didn't you?"

"Yes, because she's been training hard to do it."

Aizawa slowly nodded his head.

"I see. May I ask, why do you care so much? During the exam, you did things that cost you points, in order to help out that girl, and that other girl, Katsuki Bakugo with her anger issues."

Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Truthfully, it's because I know what it's like when no one believes in you. I want to believe in that girl since right now, not many people do. I know she's got it in her to become an amazing Hero, just watch her. As you said, a single punch could leave her arm useless, but she's trying her best, she's doing what she can to control that power inside of her. " Aizawa tilted his head curiously. "Also, Kacchan might seem like she's just an angry person, but from what I know about her and have observed myself, I understand why she's as angry as she is."

"Pray tell, why is that then?"

Aizawa wondered as Rensuke bowed his head, continuing.

"Everyone tells her she's amazing, and her Quirks top notch from a young impressionable age, then she hears this girl, who seemingly didn't have any power, sprouting out what Kacchan believes to be nonsense about being a Hero without a power, it annoyed her, and then she saw Izumi-chan with her power being unleashed, which gave a shock to her system, she said herself that she thought Izumi-chan was hiding it which caused her to feel mixed emotions about what she had just witnessed regarding someone she thought didn't have a power. Kacchan is very prideful, and determined, she's different as she's not content with being under All Might, she wants to surpass All Might, which drives her to become stronger. She might be rough around the edges, but I believe she's fiercely determined to accomplish her goals and has a good heart despite how she acts, I've seen the good sides to her when we're alone. I admire her determined spirit."

Aizawa was surprised by how Rensuke spoke, it also made sense at what he had deduced.

"I see...yes, after hearing it, I think you're correct. Bakugo's going to have another shock to the system soon enough, with the other students showing their powers."

"Yes...you're probably right, but I think it is a good shock, it will help her become an even better Hero to see others abilities."

Aizawa offered a sideways half smile.

"It's refreshing speaking to someone who thinks similar to how I do."

"Thank you sir, it's nice to know someone feels similar to me."

Aizawa almost showed a smirk on his face, having to suppress it.

"Also, there was one thing I'd like to ask, if you don't mind." Rensuke nodded for him to continue. "That cousin of yours, Yuki I believe, she implied you sacrifice a lot for her."

"I do anything I can to make sure she can have a good life, and I'm okay with that, seeing her happy makes me happy."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

Aizawa thought that was very telling of Rensuke's true character.

He didn't say "I deserve this!" or anything like that, he puts Yuki, and others before himself, Aizawa quite liked that about him. He didn't seem to care about recognition either, which only made him like Rensuke even more.

"I see. You may leave now."

Rensuke bowed his head, and walked away, while Aizawa watched him, as soon as Rensuke was gone, Aizawa felt his lips tug upwards, murmuring "I really like that kid." and was quite content with seeing someone who thought like he did.

* * *

Once getting dressed back into the school uniform, Rensuke went towards the classroom to pick up the syllabus for the class, while Rensuke saw that he got a message from Gentle which merely said [Found the location of the mud man.] which made Rensuke smile, and reply to him, just then he got a message from Chitose.

[Say, are you free tomorrow morning? I'd like to pick your brain about something at our usual cafe meeting place. Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while x.]

Rensuke was surprised she added an x at the end, considering that most only did that with people they were familiar with.

Rensuke shrugged, and sent a message back.

[Of course, I'd help you anytime Chitose-san. I'll be there tomorrow morning at the usual time.]

Rensuke then saw his phone go off, seeing that it was Yuki.

"Hey Yuki, how are you feeling?"

[Hehehe, I did feel a little bad before though I'm better now, how was your first day at school big brother? Do anything heroic?]

Rensuke thought about his day before shrugging to himself.

"It was alright, didn't do anything heroic today, but we did some Quirk test thing, and I came in second place."

[Second huh? You know what they say, first the worst, second the best.]

"That they do Yuki, that they do. Anyway, I'll come by tonight, I just have a few things to do."

[A-Are you sure? Aren't you tired?]

"Hey, I'm never to tired to come and see you~ Don't worry, I'll bring some good food, makes a change from hospital food huh?"

[Alright then big brother, see you soon. I'm glad you had a great day! Love you!]

"I love you too, Yuki. Feel better soon." Rensuke hung up the phone, whistled as he turned around, only to see Shoto walking into the room, giving the young girl a curious look. "Hey Todoroki-san, what's going on?"

"Sorry for interrupting your phone call."

"Oh, no worries. It was just my cousin."

Shoto nodded slowly.

"I see, is she...okay? I heard you say get better soon...no, that's rude, I'm sorry for asking."

Rensuke gave a bemused smile.

"It's alright. She's...she's not well at the moment."

"I see...I'm sorry." Rensuke shook his head. "While you're here, I did want to ask you something before, but Midoriya came along so I couldn't." Rensuke nodded for her to continue. "Yes...Rensuke-san...I think you're rather strong, your water Quirk is quite versatile." Rensuke gave a bemused look as Shoto moved closer. "I wanted to ask..." Shoto thought for a few moments, before dipping her head. "No, never mind."

"You sure? You can ask me anything, I don't mind answering."

"...Perhaps another time, I think I got the answer from hearing about your cousin. I heard the compassion in your voice, it sounds like you really love her."

"Yes, I do love her, with all of my heart."

"I see...it must be nice."

Shoto picked up a syllabus and walked away.

Rensuke felt as if she wanted to ask more, but something had held her back, he wondered what was going to happen with a few people in the class.

As he went to move, the door opened, and revealed Izumi coming in with Ochaco.

"Hehehe, I didn't know that Izumi-chan~ You're quite cool!"

"T-Thank you...hehehe~"

Rensuke gave bemused smiles.

"Hey girls, what a day, huh?"

"I'll say, Aizawa-sensei's so scary with how serious he is~"

Ochaco sang out, while Izumi nodded in agreement.

"R-Ren-kun, we were just thinking about g-getting something to eat, want to come?"

"Sure, I could go for food, I'm starving~"

"Hahaha~ Lets go Rensuke-san!"

Rensuke nodded, and began leaving with the girls, when Katsuki appeared at the door.

"Kacchan, we're going for food, want to come?"

Katsuki turned her eyes to Izumi who gave a sheepish look.

Then she turned back to Rensuke, grabbed her syllabus, wrapping her arms around Rensuke's own.

"Sure, I'll go with you."

Ochaco and Izumi were surprised by how calm she seemed to be acting, but they enjoyed it all the same, and walked out together.

Rensuke and the others walked out of the school, but as they did, Rensuke felt eyes on him once more, looking back at the school, and from a window, he saw Sir Nighteye looking towards him once more with a completely calm expression.

"_There's definitely something that he wants from me, or wants to discuss with me. What else would he be staring at me for? I'll need to think of something about approaching him, or if he approaches me I have to act as natural as I can...he's a smart man, so I'll definitely have to be careful._"

While Rensuke thought about it, the others had a cheery conversation, while Katsuki just held onto Rensuke's arm without saying a word, she just enjoyed being in his presence.

* * *

Standing outside of the warehouse that the person who was giving Dabi some trouble while the night sky came down, Rensuke stood together with Himiko, Gentle and La Brava. Each of them seemed to be prepared for the fight at hand, while Rensuke stretched his neck side to side.

"Nighteye was watching me today."

Himiko raised an eyebrow.

"Why is he watching you?"

Rensuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, there's something about the way he looks at me...I don't know what he wants..."

Gentle raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"It seems that you might have to have a confrontation with this man."

Rensuke had to agree with Gentle.

"I don't want to tip him off to anything so I have to appear as normal as possible. I'll have to approach him, but not yet. If he comes to me, then I'll ask what he's been looking at and why he is doing this in the first place."

La Brava looked on with a tilting head.

"I wouldn't worry, he wont be able to outdo us!"

"Aah, very confident La Brava! I like it!"

La Brava's cheeks turned red with how Gentle had praised her.

Rensuke felt his happiness bubbling at the sight before him, with Gentle and La Brava, he did find it quite cute their relationship.

But then he shook his head, and cracked his neck side to side.

"Right, then this is going to be a quick sweep since we've already taken care of the majority of his subordinates. I'll take the mud guy, Himiko-chan, take care of their second in command. Gentle, I'll leave their underlings to you and La Brava."

"Right, then leave them to us!"

Gentle gave a flamboyant movement of his arms, making Rensuke smile slightly.

"Right. Then we'll go in fast, and take them down without them even being aware of it."

"Ooh, do we kill them~?"

Himiko grinned while Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Use your best judgement."

Himiko brought out a knife, and twirled it around her fingers.

"Great, then lets do this~"

Rensuke chuckled, and rushed forward as he slipped on a mask, making it to the door, and slammed his foot forward, smashing the doors down, were a bunch of people were sitting around, or standing, but when seeing their doors opening, Rensuke noticed that there were some metal stairs that lead towards a hallway up those stairs, and there were a large set of double doors at the back.

They turned their heads towards Rensuke, and yelled out.

"We're being attacked!"

"Kill them!"

"They'll die!"

Rensuke watched as the men brought out guns, and shot off a number of bullets towards Rensuke who smirked, allowing water to flow before him as a shield, as Gentle got closer, brushed his fingers against the water turning it elastic, the bullets slammed against the elastic water, and fired off the bullets right back, piercing the men in various places.

"W-What?!"

"How did he do that?!"

The men seemed to be shocked by what had happened.

Rensuke glanced at Gentle who smiled brightly.

"Seems our combination worked!"

"I know, this is like a very huge standout moment for me, standing beside you, taking down Villains~ Aaaah, it's been my dream ever since I saw you~" Rensuke gave a dreamy laugh, before his eyes narrowed. "But, no more playing around, time to take down the enemies."

Rensuke then clapped his hands together, allowing water to swim around him like a whirlpool. Growing larger, and larger, Rensuke's water pierced through the roof of the warehouse they were in, before he thrust his hands forward, releasing a localized tidal wave, which took out a good chunk of the enemies before them, taking out over thirty men who tried to combat with their Quirks, but Rensuke's thrashing waves couldn't be fought off, then Rensuke breathed slowly, allowing the water to become a hard substance, trapping them in the hardened water, the enemies who survived looked absolutely shocked at the sight.

Rensuke let out a small breath from summoning the water, but he didn't seem to be exhausted, showing that he was growing more to summon more water than he could before.

"D-Damn, he just took out nearly all our forces!"

"What the hell is going on?!"

Rensuke looked around at the enemies left, and couldn't see the boss.

"Seems like he's in the back, I'll get him."

"Yeah, we've got these. Can you give me some cover?"

Gentle asked as Rensuke breathed out a cloud of fog, which blinded most of the members around, so they couldn't fight back.

La Brava announced "I love you!" to Gentle, which gave him a power boost, increasing his strength and speed, allowing him to dash forward, as many attempted to shoot Gentle, but he allowed his hands to wave through the air, and turned it elastic, bouncing back the bullets, and landed decisive punches against the enemies bodies, blowing them against walls, doors, and tables, causing them to break.

One enemy came at Gentle with a beast like Quirk, leaping at him at high speed, however Gentle waved his hand forward, and created an elastic air, which was repelled at high speed due to how he attacked, smashing him against the wall.

"Yahoo! Well done!"

La Brava cheered out, while Gentle showed a flamboyant smile on his face.

Rensuke rushed through the crowd, flipping over a young woman who attempted to stab him, where Himiko came forward, taking out a knife, and clashed with the young woman before her, sparks going off between their blades, Himiko jumping backwards as a man with a lightning hand attempted to attack her from behind, when Himiko back flipped, stabbing the man in the shoulder, making him cry out, before Himiko kicked him away into the fog for Gentle to deal with, seeing her knife covered in the man's blood, her eyes lighting up slightly.

"Tch, who the hell are you?"

The woman snidely said, Himiko gave a peace sign.

"I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass~"

The woman's face turned annoyed, and allowed her fingers to turn into what seemed to be gun barrels, aiming them at Himiko and fired off a barrage of bullets, as Himiko leaped backwards, avoiding the first wave of them, but then she cocked her hand backwards, firing off a storm of bullets for Himiko's body.

Himiko grimaced, but saw some of Gentle's elastic air beside her, so she leapt that way, as the bullets nearly hit her. The woman snickered, and shot off a few bullets, but they hit the air that was elastic, and bounced right back towards her, hit her own body, stabbing into her body as she cried out.

"Hehehe, it seems that we're going to be fighting!"

Himiko rushed forward taking out a few knives, tossing them at the enemy who narrowed her eyes, and fired off a few bullets at the knives, knocking them out of her path, but then Himiko got close, so she raised her fingers to shoot at Himiko, only for Himiko to spin kick and knock the woman's fingers out of the way, the bullets piercing the ground, spinning into the woman, and attempted to stab her with a knife.

"Shit!"

She pulled out of the way, but received a slice on her shoulder, a deep cut that bled harshly.

She panted as Himiko twirled her knife.

"So, gonna give up?"

The woman's eyes raged.

"As if! You want to die that badly!? Alright then!" The woman showed her fingers, but they then began expanding larger into what appeared to be shotgun fingers instead, Himiko's eyes widening and began taking off. "I don't think so!"

The woman shot off the bullets as Himiko jumped into the air, the bullets hit the wall in front of the leaping Himiko, Himiko seeing the wall breaking down.

"_So, that's why Ren-kun said I should deal with her. Heh, that might have even gotten through Gentle's elastic air technique. Don't worry Ren-kun, I've got an idea on how to deal with this._"

The woman behind Himiko cracked her fingers at Himiko once more, and shot forward, Himiko dove left, hitting the stairs, but also noticed a cut on her arm from a bullet that grasped her, making her feel annoyed.

"Nowhere to run."

The woman aimed her gun fingers towards Himiko once more, Himiko on the other hand let out a laugh.

"My, you've cornered me, what is a girl to do?"

"Huuuh? You're not worried?"

"Why would I be worried? You're going to be finished off soon."

The woman let out a laugh, and went to fire when Himiko quickly whipped out a knife, and threw it at the woman's body, forcing her to dodge, but it allowed Himiko to go up the stairs.

The woman's eyes slitted, and gave chase up the stairs.

Going up, Himiko hid herself while the woman pointed her fingers in different directions.

"I know you're here bitch, come out where I can see you."

The young woman looked around the landing area, and saw three different ways that they could go in, but she wasn't sure where Himiko was going to be.

Going left and right, the woman let out a scoff, and fired off bullets in different directions, piercing through the walls, but didn't hear a cry.

"She's here somewhere..."

The woman looked around, but couldn't see Himiko at all.

She walked left, and burst down the door…

But it was just a bedroom, Himiko wasn't inside.

From behind her, a hand came out towards the woman, but she heard a creak, so she turned, and yelled "Time to say goodnight!" and went to fire, when she saw the man with the lightning hand from before.

"O-Oh, don't sneak up on someone like that!"

"Sorry, I heard a noise coming from the right, come on ma'am."

"Yeah, watch my back."

The man nodded as the woman went forward.

However, as she walked past the lightning hand user, the man stabbed the woman in the back, her eyes widening, and turning to see a grey paste melting away to see the original Himiko disguise she wore so she wouldn't be recognized.

She fell to the floor, as Himiko hovered above her, thinking about how she got the blood from the lightning hand user before, and it was enough for a minute or so transformation which she used quite well.

"Naughty girl, gonna shooting me?"

"Get away!"

The woman attempted to attack, while Himiko stabbed the woman's hand, forcing it down to the ground, as Himiko punched her in the face, the force of the impact knocked her out all together, Himiko gave off a small laugh, and leaned closer and closer menacingly...

* * *

Meanwhile, Rensuke rushed into the back, slamming down the door, only to be met with a powerful a muddy fist that nearly connected with Rensuke's face, but Rensuke pushed backwards by releasing water from his hands, propelling his body away, but the mud man's eyes focused in on the boy, and tightened his hand.

"I wasn't expecting someone like you to come here. What are you thinking about? Attacking my group, warrants death!"

Rensuke cracked his neck side to side.

"Death? I don't know about that, but I can't die just yet."

The man's eyes twisted, charging for Rensuke who leapt onto a nearby desk, sliding off of it, and used a good deal of leg strength to bring it off the ground, kicking it at the mud man who swung out his arms, and shot off several spheres of mud, smashing right through the table, and headed for Rensuke himself.

Rensuke dodged left, allowing the pieces of mud to hit a nearby wall, smashing right through it, so Rensuke knew it wasn't a joke.

"_Yeah, I can see why Dabi would have trouble. It seems that he's able to launch projectiles of mud, and transform into mud, and tank most attacks, perhaps that's why Dabi was having trouble, along with the subordinates, I hope the others are okay._"

Rensuke thought about it while dodging through several objects that the mud man had grabbed, and launched at him, then Rensuke cupped his hands, and shot off a large violent torrent of water which slammed against his body, pushing him backwards.

However, Rensuke noticed that as he did, seemingly more and more mud was being produced, and he was growing bigger.

"_My water...he's using it to create more mud...he's getting stronger from my water. This kind of opponent is a difficult one to deal with...but, I still have some tricks that I can use against this bastard._"

Rensuke moved his hands like a propeller, as large rings of water erupted out of his swinging arms, and sliced right for the mud man's body, slicing through the body of the man, but the pieces of mud that fell down to the ground began becoming muddier, and shot out towards Rensuke at high speeds.

Rensuke grimaced, feeling one slice his arm as it flew by and he dodged, then another came for his face, so he stuck out his hand, seeing some of his water on it alright, and directed his hand left, forcing the mud away from his body, surprising the Villain.

"You cannot knock me down!"

Rensuke yelled as more mud bullets came for him. Rensuke quickly shot off his own water to mix with the mud, then he controlled them forcing them right back towards the man himself, and at the same time removed the water, turning them into pure earth, hard, which made the mud man look a little worried.

"Shit!"

Using his enlarged arms, he caught the stones and crushed them under his strength, only to see Rensuke whipping his hand on a table, pushing it with water pressure, at the same time taking out a match, and set the table on fire, forcing it towards the man's body, sending it deep within him.

"You might be able to create more mud from my water, but drying you out is what turns your body into a hard substance."

The flames began spreading around the man's body and the mud began to become harder, as Rensuke created needles of water from his fingers, shooting them at the points the man's body was becoming stone, and pierced his body, he released a cry from the pain.

Panicking, the man ripped out the flaming table, forcing his hand to turn into a stony substance, due to the heat of the flames, and threw it at Rensuke, who summoned a blade of water, slicing right through the table.

As he did, the mud man changed tactics, and shot for Rensuke at a surprising speed.

The man's fist came at Rensuke at high speed, so Rensuke cupped his fingers, gathering water around the tips, turning the water very thin, but very sharp, and swung them outwards, slicing through the mud hand, dispersing the mud as he did it, creating a mass of mud puddles around them.

However, the man's muddy flesh began reforming quite fast seemingly as if it was akin to telekinesis with how the muddy fingers came back towards, forming around Rensuke who back peddled, only to feel the muddy fingers grab Rensuke's throat, and suspend him in the air, tightening and crushing his throat.

"Aaaah!"

"Hah, I get it now, so you're from a rival faction of mine, intent on taking me down? Are you the ones who took out my other subordinates as well for the past week? Taking over one hundred and fifty of my men to weaken me, cleaver! But you can't take me down so easily."

Rensuke could feel the lack of oxygen, he knew that from his experience before, the mud man was able to use his Quirk quite well, the water was only fuelling the mud man's abilities, so if he added anymore, the water would only increase his powers, so he was unsure of what to do…

But then he saw the man's eyes.

He saw that despite his body being made of mud, his eyes were still human.

So in a last move, Rensuke exhaled a deep cold fog, which hit the eyes of the mud man, and because of the coldness, the man's eyes which weren't made of mud felt as if they were freezing, so he dropped Rensuke while yelling "My eyes!" Rensuke fell to the floor in a small coughing fit.

Rensuke looked up at the man as he cupped his cold eyes, then narrowed his eyes.

"_So, using my water only makes him stronger. Mud is earth and water together...remove the water, and he only becomes earth like I did with the stones...would he become a statue if that was the case? It's the only thing I can think of, he's impervious to weapons thanks to his body, I can't produce enough heat...so, I have to remove the water from the man's mud, so he'll become a statue, I'll have to get in close. It's going to be difficult...but, I'll have to try it._"

Rensuke had a plan in mind, and hoped he'd be able to execute it quite well.

"Y-You bastard! What did you do!?"

"I simply breathed fog at you, that's all." Rensuke replied, moving closer to the man. "Sorry mud man, but I'm going to have to take you down. But you were wrong about why I'm doing this."

"Oh? Why then?"

Rensuke let out a small laugh.

"Because you were targeting a man called Dabi with blue flames. Do you recall him?"

The mud mans eyes slit.

"Dabi...so, he sent you after me, did he? I should have gotten that bastard when I had the chance!"

"Seems so. But you wont be able to escape now."

The man's eyes flared, and charged right for Rensuke, swinging a powerful fist forward, so Rensuke propels himself into the air, getting above the man's body, then shot downwards right for the mud, sticking his hands in the mud itself, while the mud man let out a laugh.

"Seriously, what are you even doing? Your Quirk can't take me down! You only make me stronger!"

"Perhaps you're right. But there's something mud is made out of which I simply will remove." He gained a question mark as the water from the mud began being removed from his body, which began turning the man to stone. "See that? You're going to be turned to stone."

"N-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

He tried to punch Rensuke, but as he did, the joints of his mud began to harden and as the fist came closer, his fist was suspended in air, turned into stone, and soon his body followed, while Rensuke panted more and more at what he was doing.

"Sorry, you're a statue."

The man's mouth turned to stone, and what remained was his eyes, looking at Rensuke who just stared back at him.

Rensuke then heard a noise behind him to see Himiko coming in with Gentle and La Brava.

"Wow, seems like you're done."

Himiko said with a chipper smile.

"Seems so yeah. How about you?"

"Eh, can't complain. A little rough but got the job done."

Rensuke glanced at the statue of the man, before showing a peace sign, and quickly took a picture before they began to leave.

* * *

A little while later, the four of them stood on a rooftop, overlooking the warehouse, and saw the men and women being taken away by the police, while Rensuke healed the wound on Himiko from the woman with gun fingers.

"Mission accomplished!" Gentle exclaimed, pouring tea from a high position, and some tea splashed in La Brava's face. "I have to say, that was quite exhilarating, taking down the bad guys!"

"I know, it was so amazing!"

La Brava added as Himiko was finished healed, seeing Rensuke pant slightly.

"Overusing your Quirk Ren-kun?"

"Just a little bit, no drama." He replied swiftly. "But now with that bastard out of the way, Dabi's gonna be doing a mission for us."

"Do you really think he'll stick to his word though?"

La Brava showed her worries, Rensuke remembering her having the same worries when they began.

"I think he will. I think he'll begin seeing us as a group, that he can come to trust, and be with. Besides, now that we have a guarantee that Overhaul can't use his Quirk on fire as hot as that, then he'll not be able to escape for when we begin, which is going to be very soon."

Gentle raised an eyebrow.

"So, we're going with the plan to 'save' Overhaul?"

"It's the best solution I can see. He's a man who is very cautious, also a germaphobe it seems so maybe we could sneeze at him if he tries anything." The group began to laugh at the thought of Overhaul being beaten by a sneeze. "And he seems to be a man that is searching for any and all allies that he can use we've seen this with Kendo Rappa. But we can't just be any old ally that's disposable. We need to be in a circle of trust to gain knowledge on what he's truly doing, and with us 'saving' him then he will have to trust us. Plus with how we're going to save him, he'll definitely know that we'd be useful in most situations."

"We haven't spent like ten months speaking to him for nothing and getting to know each other. He already sees us as potential allies, he said as much. We just need to give him the final push, don't we Ren-kun?"

Himiko added with Rensuke nodding in agreement, as Rensuke picked up his phone and rung the number that Dabi had given him.

"Dabi-san, mission accomplished, the mud guy wont give you anymore trouble, you should have received the picture of him being defeated."

[Heh, yeah I got it, you did a good job.]

"So, will you work with us?"

[Alright, you held up your end of the bargain. I'll lend you my power once, then we'll go from there.]

"Thank you Dabi-san, I'd like to meet tonight, I'll text you where."

[That's fine, I'll be there.]

Rensuke hung up the phone, turning to the others with a thumbs up.

"Dabi-sans on side, it's our chance to move in on Overhaul."

[Yes!]

All three of them cheered, as Rensuke ran a hand through his hair.

Gentle showing a bright smile.

"It seems that you're quite the planner Ren!"

"Hehe, thank you Gentle. It's just the way I've had to live, planning...but, that just means it's allowed me to make wise choices, like having you all on my team, I trust each of you impeccably! I only add people I know I can trust or will be able to trust, and you three, I definitely trust!"

Gentle, La Brava and Himiko each gave wide smiles, and hugged the young boy, and began laughing together, glad that they had become quite close to one another, and felt similar feelings to Rensuke, they slowly were becoming closer and closer, and almost, like a family.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So Rensuke began at U.A, and met a few people! He also is helping Izumi in beginning to master the amazing power of One For All, and supporting her in various ways, he's also helping to control Katsuki's anger about a number of things, while also getting to know Momo, and Shoto among others, while Nighteye is still watching Rensuke. He also met with Twice, who Rensuke and the others found quite amusing, though Rensuke also felt bad about how Twice was, thinking about if he had suffered trauma, or even just being like that.**

**Rensuke and his team managed to take down some Villains that gave Dabi some trouble, seemingly gaining Dabi's support in what they'll be doing next, and now are going to be moving against Chisaki.**

**I forgot to put this last time, so I'll put it here. The student that Rensuke replaced in Class 1A was Sato, since Sato doesn't have really an impact on the story, so yeah, Sato's the one who was replaced.**

**Also, some people have been asking about a female Kirishima, and a female Kaminari. I can see why with Kaminari and Rensuke's Quirks mixing together would be interesting along with how Kirishima is, could be fun interactions, and I'd be fine with that, so I thought I'd ask you guys about it.**

**Finally, Happy Halloween everyone, hope you all have a good one!**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Rensuke; Izumi, Katsuki (fem), Ochaco, Himiko, Shoto (fem), Momo, Tsuyu, Hana, Itsuka.**


	7. Mission, Overhaul!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, when we get to some arcs, like the USJ, expect a few things to be shaken up. I could see Momo and Ren just talking like that, and everyone just stares at them as if they're crazy. Yeah, Izumi and Ochaco are now friends, so I'm sure their friendship is going to be quite nice, I could see it developing like that. I did consider Momo, but I've got an idea when she's gonna begin falling for Rensuke, and it isn't that long away, but he could still have a scene like that in the future with Momo. That would be a Momo thing to do.**

**StrikerTj; Yeah, here's more!**

**weslyschraepen; Thanks for the votes!**

**Unzueta; Thanks for the votes! Yeah, Katsuki needs a female friend. Yeah, seems like green haired women are an enemy to Katsuki.**

**lord web of life of destiny; I'd recommend it, it's a pretty good series.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, they're working quite well together it seems. Twice might just end up on the team, we'll have to wait and see. He is yeah, he wishes to make sure she doesn't become permanently injured. Hehe, glad that you liked it~ She did yeah, Izumi managed to get a good place. Yeah, they pulled together, and it seems that they have become almost like that. It could do, thanks for the vote!**

**Roxas Itsuka; Thank very much! They have a good teamwork, able to combine their abilities together. Himiko surely was~ It seems that he is, I can't reveal much about it, but it's going to be rather interesting huh. He did yeah, he knows how to calm her, while showing respect, and also logical sense. I'm glad you like her~ Aizawa can see that Ren's quite like him in aspects. It seems that they have, wait until Rensuke and Endeavour meet, that's going to be rather interesting. Momo and Ren can understand one another on a few levels. Thanks for the votes! Yeah, he's just kinda there, nothing against Sato, but he's got really no development. Yup, Dabi's on side for this mission! Twice is fun, and yeah, Rensuke can see behind the laughter, that Twice has suffered, at least he has an idea about it. They mean saving him from being imprisoned basically, we'll see more of that this chapter. No, he'll be placed with Izumi, some will be shifted around, though we didn't see much of the other tests in canon.**

**Ragna; Thanks for the suggestions. Hey you never know, he could be that way inclined, or he's just an enthusiastic guy, either way I wouldn't mind.**

**Guest 1; Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Arkraith; I guess you're right. Thanks very much!**

**Crow Martnez; I read it all, and have to say, very detailed, I like it quite a lot!**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, he can speak Aizawa's language so to speak. Yeah, that interest is gonna be elaborated on later on. Haha, I actually have a scene planned later on when Rensuke tries to make Nighteye laugh...with some interesting results. Yeah, I'd say Twice is in top tier characters for me, besides the funny parts of his character, I also like how his trauma is being handled, among other things. Thanks for the votes! Yeah, I could see them being quite good friends.**

**Guest 2; Thanks for the vote!**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, he's helping her out alright~ He did yeah, Twice is cool~ I suppose it would be ironic huh. Glad you liked the introductions~ Yeah, we'll be getting into that reason in the future. It seems so, Tsuyu really wants to join in with the water he can produce. It seems that Aizawa and Rensuke are having a good rapport. Katsuki just doesn't like those green haired women haha. She seems to be yeah. Dabi didn't join, he wanted to see if Rensuke could handle it himself. Thanks. Maybe seven Pawns, Ruruko is alright. If he was on Sona's peerage, he'd have Saji's Sacred Gears, which would be used in quite interesting ways. Sure, that could be a thing between them. Serafall would appear eventually. It just depends on circumstances, he could have dreams about it. Grayfia, I don't know about her yet. He'd either get one, or make an artificial one. Ingvild perhaps. Sure, green and black is good. Well, you never know.**

**Guest 3; Thanks for the votes!**

**Lightwave; Yeah, he truly does wish to help her out in anyway that he could, and yeah with his support, she managed to do a good deal better huh. Haha, he can calm her down when she's getting angry. Yup, meeting those girls was fun, and we'll find out more about why Sir Nighteye is doing that in the future. They did yeah, they can work together quite well. Thanks for the votes, and maybe, there's still a fair amount of boys in the class.**

**Chrono trigger; Yeah, we'll find out when we do, I just want to know, it wouldn't bother me if he was or wasn't. Rensuke probably wouldn't reveal if he had a new Quirk from AFO, and if he did, he'd come up with something about it. Yeah, lets see where their mutual understanding leads. It would be a funny topic yeah. Yeah, their relationship with Rensuke's going to be quite interesting to see between them. Yeah, some people might comment on her developing body in the future. That looks awesome to me!**

**Nebulosa sinestr; Mina is quite good yeah~ Pony would be cool as well.**

**Guest 4; Thanks for the vote!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Mission, Overhaul!**

Rensuke, after dealing with the mud Villain, had met up with Dabi within a warehouse (not their actual base since he didn't want to reveal all to Dabi just yet), and showed what had happened, and how the Villain and his group had been taken down. Dabi looked rather impressed with what he could see.

"Good, seems like he's been taken care of. Now lets get down to business."

"That's great, because the day after tomorrow, we're going for it."

Dabi shoved his hands in his pocket.

"What are you even planning to do exactly?"

Rensuke glanced at La Brava who nodded, and brought out her laptop.

She then brought up Kai Chisaki's profile for Dabi to look over.

"….Hmm, so you're dealing with a Yakuza, are you? They aren't that impressive. I've heard that they've been driven into the lower levels of the Underworld ever since the rise of the stronger, more powerful Villains."

"He's got the power to tap you and destroy you instantly~"

Dabi's eyes narrowed at what Himiko said.

"Excuse me? He can do what?"

Rensuke chuckled, and explained.

"We're unconfirmed about his ability, but from what we've seen, he only needs a finger to graze you, and explode your body apart. He can also put you back together again. We have to assume that he can also heal his own wounds. That's why we need you Dabi-san."

"You want me to face him down?"

"No, I don't want this man dead. For nearly a year now, we've been researching this man, and have discovered he's making something, but we don't know what it is yet, but knowing him it is dangerous."

Dabi leaned on the desk.

"So, you intend to infiltrate him, and see what he's got under his sleeve, correct?"

Rensuke inclined his neck.

"Correct. We have to make a daring move, so he'll trust us without question. He's already expressed an interest in me before, so I want to win over his trust so I can get close to him. And that's where you come in Dabi-san."

Rensuke glanced at La Brava again who nodded and pulled up the schematics of the underground fighting arena, the building itself, and the area around it. Dabi watched on as La Brava continued.

"So, what our leader is proposing is that we have them trapped down here. It is true that he's also got the power to tap you and explode you. But, that's the thing, he has to touch the thing he wishes to disassemble, or whatever he actually does."

"She's right, that's where you come in young Dabi!" Gentle spoke with a flamboyant tone, and waved his arms around erratically, which made Rensuke smile brightly. "He might be able to touch people, but he cannot touch your intensely hot fire, can he!?"

"I get it, you want me to set the area ablaze so, you guys end up saving him? But, what about his abilities on other people?"

Rensuke could see why Dabi would think about that.

"His ability against others would be highly dangerous, and he might not need our help. That's why we're going to disable his hands for that fight, so he can't fight back, and we'll end up saving him."

"And how are you going to disable his hands exactly?"

Rensuke chuckled lightly.

"That's where Gentle comes in, an aimed shot at the right place with his Elastic Quirk and some metal items that we've been gathering that are sturdy enough to break bones in a single shot, his arms will be taken out of the equation. While we're doing that, La Brava here is also going to be taking care of calling the Hero's so we can time this perfectly, and getting rid of anything incriminating against us."

Dabi's alarm bells went off.

"Wait a minute, Hero's? You're not thinking of getting arrested or arresting me, are you?"

Rensuke shook his head to the bemusement of Himiko.

"Have to make it as believable as possible, and no, I want you to join us so you being arrested isn't in my plans. Villains fighting Villains, he might suspect me having set it up. I've been studying the patterns of the Hero's that patrol that area during that time of day for months now, and it is Hero's that we could handle for a little while."

"And while you're doing that, what's crazy here doing?"

Himiko stuck out her tongue.

"I've already got a mission from our leader to do while this is happening~ Hehehe, he trusts me to work on my own~"

"Hmmmm, if you say so. But, have you thought about how you're actually getting go get out of there? I'm sure the police will set up barricades around you, and the more you cause trouble, more Hero's will show up, so what are you going to do? Because I'm not fighting off powerful Hero's for you."

"I wouldn't expect you to fight Hero's for me. The answer for your question is, I'm going to be borrowing a power from someone I detest."

Dabi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What kind of power?"

"Lets just say that it's a power that can get us out of there within an instant if used the right way, and also will bring Overhaul to a conclusion that he would need us even more."

Dabi rubbed his chin.

"It seems that you've thought about quite a bit regarding your plans. Though I hope you've prepared contingencies in case something goes awry."

Rensuke nodded strongly.

"I have a few plans for that yes. The mission might not go one hundred percent my way, but if we can pull together, we can make successes."

Dabi was surprised by how Rensuke was speaking.

It truly did sound like he had confidence in his comrades, even having confidence in Dabi.

He would accuse Rensuke of being naive…

But he didn't think that was the case.

It was more like he was trusting, but trusting to an extent that he also would be cautious of people that he wasn't fully sure of. Dabi didn't even know what Rensuke looked like, he had kept a mask on the entire time, and that made sense to Dabi, but it was enough for Dabi, he enjoyed being with the group.

* * *

The next morning, Rensuke had met up with Chitose at a cafe, and the two were speaking together casually about a number of things. However, Rensuke also noticed that Chitose was closer to him than usual.

He saw Chitose also showcasing a cute smile on her face.

"So, Chitose-san, you said you wished to talk to me about something?"

"Aah yes, that's correct." Chitose budged her chair closer to Rensuke. "But first, I must say, you look quite handsome in your school uniform."

Rensuke showed a sheepish smile on his face.

"Th-Thank you Chitose-san."

Chitose chuckled sweetly, while thinking "_He's so cute when he's acting shy._" and allowed her finger to thumb through her hair.

"Anyway, the reason I called you here today is because I'm having a dilemma."

Rensuke tilted his head.

"Oh? What dilemma Chitose-san?"

"It's about an article I'm writing. It's a story about a man being dishonest, that man being a landlord has been abusing his rights as a landlord, and also has been using the tenants for his own nefarious ways. But the main problem is, I know the man who is the landlord, he was once my friend...but once I heard about this...I was torn on what to do."

"I see...that's quite a conundrum. You don't want to be disloyal to your friend, but you also don't want others to suffer."

Chitose nodded.

"Exactly, so I'm unsure of how to proceed. I have the information to take this man down, but because of our previous friendship..."

"You're not writing a story, are you?"

Rensuke guessed, Chitose lowered her eyes.

"No, I'm not."

Rensuke pulled his seat closer towards Chitose who's eyes met Rensuke's own.

"I can understand why you're feeling like this, Chitose-san, and I am sorry that you are feeling this way. It is a dilemma alright. But, think about those innocent people, who are being abused. You have to tell the police, and Hero's about this. I know he's your friend, but do you truly agree with what he's doing?"

Chitose shook her head a single time.

"No, he's become a monster."

"Then you have to go and say what you've got. If you want, I'll go with you."

Chitose's eyes danced upon his form, and saw how mature Rensuke truly was, and that, caused her to blush lightly.

"Rensuke-kun..."

Chitose's hand lightly rest on this thigh, surprising him at her forwardness.

He allowed his own hand to overlap with her own, causing her cheeks to turn red at the feeling.

"Don't worry, I'll help you in anyway that I can."

Chitose let out a small chortle.

"You're too kind." Chitose gently smiled, but in her mind, she thought something else. "_This boy is so kind and gentle. And here I am trying to have him join the army. What am I doing…? I know our boss wishes for him but I simply...he's so lovely, and his hand is so soft, I love his touch...so manly, so mature for his age, and he's so cute. He truly is a man that I would like. It's too bad that I might not be able to keep him for myself. If he doesn't agree to join, and Re-Destro sees fit...I can't become attached to him, he might not live long enough for it...I'm so torn...damn it, Rensuke-kun, what am I supposed to do...please join so nothing bad happens to you..._"

Rensuke stood up, keeping his hand with Chitose's.

"Come on Chitose-san, lets go. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Rensuke-kun...thank you."

Chitose stood up as well, and left together, with Rensuke supporting her.

She felt guilt ripping through her.

However, she also thought about her boss, and how he also had been there for her.

But, this was different.

She always felt a certain detachment from her leader.

But from Rensuke, he was warm, inviting, and open.

It felt, rather wonderful.

* * *

Rensuke arrived late for school that day, due to business with Chitose, though when explaining about it to Aizawa, he let it go for the moment, and classes went by as normal.

Though by the time that lunch rolled around, Rensuke took his to a lone table, and casually began eating it by himself, while thinking about a number of things, while also messaging Yuki, and seeing how she was doing.

Standing at a distance, Izumi looked at the lone Rensuke, but then Ochaco came beside her, and patted her shoulder.

"Aaah!"

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you~"

She sang out to the green haired girl.

"N-No, that's fine. I just didn't see you..."

"Because your attention was on Rensuke-san, right?" Izumi looked on shyly. "You like him, don't you?"

Izumi went through several shades of red, beginning to panic.

"W-What?! I-I erm...w-well, R-Ren-kun's been there f-for me, and he's really...k-kind and loving...he does a lot to encourage me..."

"Awww, I think it's sweet, you bring the best out of each other~" Ochaco thrust her fist to the sky. "Don't worry Izumi-chan, I'm gonna help you!"

"Y-You will?"

Ochaco nodded strongly.

"Of course, I'm all for you two becoming a couple, it would be the first one in the class~ It would be so sweet~ You clearly like him, and he clearly likes you~"

Izumi wore surprise on her face.

"How...do you know he does...?"

Ochaco placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"As you've said, he does these things for you. I've also seen the way he looks at you, Izumi-chan~ Trust me, I think he already has a crush on you, whether he knows it or not~"

"I-If he did then...b-but, there's Kacchan...I think she also likes Ren-kun...and she's more forward than I can be..."

Ochaco gasped, putting her hands dramatically on her face.

"A love triangle!? I see, I see. This is going to be interesting. But don't worry, you could always share him hahaha~"

Though Ochaco was only joking, Izumi imagined how it would be if she and Katsuki actually did do that, then blushed up a storm.

Ochaco overlooked Izumi's reddening cheeks, then giggled to herself.

"How cute~" Ochaco then began pushing Izumi forward. "Come on, lets go."

"W-What are you doing?"

"We're going to sit next to him of course~"

Izumi was pushed right beside Rensuke, almost falling onto him, but stopped herself at the last second.

Her eyes went towards him, as he gave her a curious look.

"Hey Izumi-chan, Uraraka-san, something going on?"

"Nope, want some company~?"

Ochaco sang out, Rensuke shrugged.

"Sure, please."

Ochaco and Izumi sat down beside Rensuke.

"So, Rensuke-san, tell us something about you."

"Like what?"

He replied and asked Ochaco at the same time.

"Eeh, well...hmmmm, this is totally off the top of my head, but...had any girlfriends before?"

Izumi gave Ochaco a dry look, causing her to mentally apologize in her head.

"I haven't had a girlfriend before."

Ochaco pushed Izumi secretly who felt shy about this.

"Ooh, so are you looking for one?"

"Not looking, but if I fell in love with someone, then yes, I'd be happy about having one."

Ochaco found that answer a little odd, but she rolled with it.

"That's great, so what's your type of girl?"

"Are you asking me out?"

Ochaco waved her hands in front of her face.

"No! No! I'm not asking you out!"

"O-Okay...then, my type of girl...I've not thought about it before, I guess I just like girls to be genuine to who they are."

Ochaco actually liked that answer.

"Interesting. And how about a shy..." Izumi nudged her, so Ochaco giggled awkwardly. "...how about anyone in class?"

"I must confess that I quite like Asui-san, she's fun to be around."

"Call me Tsu."

[Aaaah!]

A collective cry came from them as Tsuyu sat down on the other side of Rensuke.

"Where did you come from?"

Rensuke asked, only for Tsuyu to point to the cafeteria line.

"Over there ribbit." They all sweat dropped. "So, what are you discussing?"

"Talking about what girls I like, apparently."

"I see, that seems to be an interesting topic, and I was mentioned. You like me ribbit?"

"Of course, I like your mannerisms and your whole demeanor in general. I think we could be good friends."

Tsuyu nodded slowly, while Izumi looked between them all.

"That's nice, I like you too ribbit. I also like your water, this might sound like a strange request, but can I swim in your water sometime?"

Tsuyu asked while having a noticeable blush on her cheeks.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind doing that."

Tsuyu nodded without saying a word, while Katsuki came over.

She looked between the girls sat with Rensuke, then just sat on his lap.

"Hey Kacchan, I was wondering where you were."

"Ugh, I had to deal with that girl Shiozaki again, she appeared when I said "Die!" and she was giving me the business as usual. She's really weird." Katsuki glanced at Izumi, and saw how she had took Rensuke's hand in her own, so she did the same thing, taking his other hand. "So, what are you discussing about?"

"Girls I like."

Katsuki smirked, glancing at Izumi who showed a strong will back.

"I see, so what girls do you like Ren?"

"Just girls genuine to who they are~"

He replied with a chipper smile, so she laid her head back onto his shoulder, and relaxed on his lap.

"I don't have a problem then."

"So you do have a crush on him then ribbit."

Katsuki glared at Tsuyu who held a finger to her mouth.

"What did I say about saying such things?!"

"Your face is going red, are you perhaps embarrassed to say anything around Rensuke-chan?"

Katsuki's cheeks turned a cute red colour, and hid her face in his chest, Tsuyu nodding to herself.

Ochaco edged closer to Rensuke keenly.

"Say Rensuke-san, your Quirk over water, you can create it, right?"

"Something like that. The more I make, or control, the more it drains my stamina."

"Awww, that's so cool, and my Quirk is able to make things float~"

Ochaco spoke with a slight smile, Rensuke gave a bemused look.

"But I think your Quirks cool, you could probably fly if you had the right equipment and if you trained your Quirk."

"Hey yeah, I hadn't thought about that...maybe I could. Though I feel nausea when exceeding my weight limit~"

"Yeah, I can see that. Hey, maybe you should learn some martial arts. I'm not a master by any means, but I learned to switch between fighting at a distance and up close, in case the enemy can get close to me."

"Martial arts...huh? I hadn't thought about it...hmmm, maybe I could..."

"Ren-kun taught me a few things about fighting up close with someone."

Izumi added in while Katsuki glanced at her curiously, Ochaco tipped her head.

"Hehe, maybe you could teach me Rensuke-san~"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind."

Ochaco playfully poked his arm.

"Then should I call you Sensei~?"

"Haha, I'm no Sensei, best leave that to Aizawa-sensei~"

Ochaco and the others laughed together, even Katsuki showed a hint of a smile, while Rensuke felt odd.

He at first decided to go to school because of All For One, then it was for Izumi to make sure she was okay, but now...

He was genuinely enjoying the time he had with the different people around, and he was quite happy.

* * *

The day of the mission arrived, even before the sun had rose, Rensuke walked across a narrow ledge, to a very large building, once disabling the security.

He came to a window, which happened to be locked, so Rensuke placed his finger on the window ledge, and allowed some water to escape his finger, and slide between the cracks of the building near the window, and flipped the lock on the inside so Rensuke could open it.

"_La Brava truly is quite a good member for the group, her hacking skills are invaluable. Alright, time to go and get me my trump card._"

Without making much sound, Rensuke tilted the window open, and entered the building, coming across a number of Nomu's in tanks filled with water. His face lowered at the sight before him, as he strolled forward, looking between the Nomu's around.

His eyes caught the sight of a female Nomu among the male Nomu's, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"_These must be the beginning stages of the High End project Daruma's working on. I wonder, which is going to be the most dangerous…? Though, I know the one code named Hood is..._"

As he thought, he heard a small noise coming from the right hand side, so he quickly scaled one of the Nomu tanks, and hid on top of it, crouching down, and saw that it was Daruma, who was going over the Nomu's. Along with All For One.

"Daruma, I need you to attend to Gigantomachia this morning, it seems that he might have some new...candidates for me."

"I understand Master, allow me to assess these new candidates."

Rensuke rolled his eyes "_Candidates, yeah right._" and continued watching the pairs conversation.

"Also, I'm thinking of making a Nomu just for Rensuke. However, I am unsure of what powers it should have. Have you got any suggestions?"

Daruma didn't exactly look pleased.

"Master, I will make a Nomu for you, but if that boy wishes for my support, he'd have to prove his worthiness to me. I'm sure Gigantomachia feels the same way."

"Ah, I see. Then I don't have anything to worry about, he'll do just that. I have a lot of confidence in that boy, he is very resilient, resourceful, and knows how to implement strategies and adapt to situations within seconds. All three of the ones I've chosen bring something interesting to the table. Now go and attend Gigantomachia."

"Yes Master."

Daruma left the area.

All For One chortled to himself, glancing around the area with his impaired vision, and using an Infrared Ray to look around, fortunately Rensuke knew a way around that Quirk, and how to make himself nigh undetectable from it.

All For One hummed, as he summoned Kurogiri, a man that seemingly was made from a thick fog. Rensuke looked over the man, and an idea began forming in his head.

"Take me back home."

"Yes sir."

Kurogiri used Warp Gate to send All For One back home, while Kurogiri overlooked the Nomu's themselves, before using his own Quirk to teleport him away, leaving Rensuke alone, sliding out from the top of the tank, landing on the ground.

"_I knew Daruma would be busy today, Gigantomachia usually delivers today, so this is the perfect chance._" Rensuke quickly moved his way through the complex, arriving in a small room to see a small Nomu with half a body and tubes coming out the bottom, wearing a pair of shoes on his upper limbs, and had a strange helmet on his head. "Aah Johnny, there you are."

Rensuke walked over to the small Nomu, and picked him up.

His hand gently brushed the back of Johnny, who responded with a small happy crying sound.

"Good boy. Ready to help me Johnny?" It made a happy sound, so Rensuke scratched under his chin. "Alright then, lets get going Johnny."

Exhaling, Rensuke quickly made his escape through the window that he came through, and got onto the building with La Brava, who now was joined by Gentle.

Gentle and La Brava overlooked the small creature.

"He's so small...is he...I mean...was he a child before becoming like this…?"

La Brava showed a sad face, as Gentle gently petted her back.

"Don't think about such things La Brava, it will only make you sad."

"Y-Yes, you're right Gentle...but, Ren...you know, yes? About this...creature before us?"

Rensuke nodded.

"Yes. I could tell you if you want. But knowing the truth about the Nomu isn't exactly a nice thing to know."

La Brava let out a small timid laugh.

"Then, I wont ask anymore."

"Yes, I think it would be for the best. Anyway, this is Johnny, and he has a Warping Quirk. I know how to activate his Quirk, with the helmet on his head, and the dials. La Brava, you'll be in charge of using Johnny to warp us away. With luck, Overhaul will think it's my Quirk."

Gentle clapped his hands together.

"Aah, that's what you meant to Dabi about being seen as useful to Overhaul."

Rensuke inclined his neck.

"Yes. A warp Quirk is a very rare power, I only know of a few people that have such an ability, and the ability to teleport away from battle or into battle is a very turn tables kind of gift, and we will be able to use Johnny as much as we need so Overhaul wont suspect my Quirk isn't Warping." His hand gently pets Johnny's head, causing him to wriggle around in an almost cute manner. "Of course he has some limitations, but it should be enough for this. I'll also tell you how to manipulate this helmet to use his Quirk."

"Right, leave it to me."

Gentle nodded again and again at the sight of Rensuke.

"Ren, I have to say, you are quite an intelligent young man! Seeing your plans, and ability to predict different outcomes, it seems that you truly are a good leader! You're very charismatic as well!"

Rensuke placed his hands together, and felt his inner fanboy beaming at Gentle.

"Gentle, if you praise me anymore, I might not be able to take it and hug you!" Gentle let out small laughs while Rensuke gave him a starry eyed expression. "Hehehe, with you beside me Gentle, I will be able to succeed!"

"Yes, that's the spirit my dear boy!"

Rensuke gushed over Gentle, jumping in spot while La Brava grinned from ear to ear.

"But now that we're going for this."

"Hmm, but what if strong Hero's show up, Ren? We can't handle people like Endeavour."

"You're right to be worried, however the Hero's such as All Might, Endeavour, Hawks, Best Jeanist, even Edgeshot, I know of something that they'll be doing. Endeavour's currently involved in an investigation, Hawks I know is out of the city today, Best Jeanist is currently doing some meeting with a few Hero's out of the city and Edgeshot is also busy with another Villains case, something unrelated to us, and All Might is at school teaching. As for other top Pro Hero's, I can't say that they might not show up, it just depends who might be close by. I couldn't account for all of the Hero's, but even if they show up, we just have to stay long enough for Overhaul to see us as allies."

"Right...if it gets too dangerous, we'll attempt to support from the outside. Though the question of Dabi's loyalties are still up in the air."

Gentle's words made Rensuke nod slowly.

"Yes, you're right, I can't say Dabi-san will one hundred percent be on our side, but I want to believe that he is, and if he isn't, I have a contingency plan for that. Himiko-chan's on assignment and I trust her to get it done until I can get back. Now, it's time to begin, are you both ready?"

""Yes, lets do this!""

Gentle and La Brava replied strongly, Rensuke exhaled slowly, and knew that it was about to begin.

* * *

Nearly two hours went by and with the sun peaking into the sky, Rensuke entered the underground fighting arena, and saw how it was doing what it usually was, the people fighting down in the ring, and people drinking together, arguing among other things.

Rensuke saw Chisaki sitting at the bar which he was grateful for, while viewing the fighting arena himself with calm eyes.

Steeling himself, Rensuke stepped forward, and sat down beside Chisaki who raised an eyebrow.

"I heard that your man Rappa was fighting today, is that true?"

"Yes, that's right."

Chisaki went to take a drink, when noticing the glass wasn't as clean as it could be.

He let out a disgusted noise, turning to the bar owner.

"I have asked not to be served this pig swill in a disgusting glass like this."

The bar tender looked nervous as Chisaki stared at him.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Sorry. Next time this happens, I'll obliterate your body and fuse you to the wall so you can watch everyone destroying the remains of your body."

The man shuddered, yelling "Sorry!" and ran away to get a clean glass and some better tasting beverages.

Rensuke casually glanced around, then saw Twice in the bar, biting his lower lip thinking "_I told Twice-san it wouldn't be good to come here today...shit, I'll have to keep him safe._" and then saw Chisaki crack his neck.

"So, boy, tell me something." Rensuke nodded for him to continue. "Are you apart of any group?"

"Not currently, why? Offering?"

Rensuke joked, Chisaki furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm looking for someone to babysit a girl for me, someone that I can trust."

"Babysit a girl? Is that such a big deal?"

Rensuke did find it odd, but he also was intrigued why he wanted someone to watch over this girl.

"She's a big deal to me."

"I see, and you're telling me, because..."

"I'm intrigued, I've been watching you, you seem different to most in here, actually having some intelligence, and I've seen your hand to hand capabilities before, which is something I do like. Though I don't know your power, and I'm not sure I can trust you either."

"That's quite honest, and I like that. If you trusted me so easily, then I'd have to question your thoughts on such matters."

Chisaki's lips curled upwards.

He quite liked what Rensuke said.

He was smart, he also was showing a calm disposition, and yet, he wasn't making any error in movements.

"Heh, I like you boy. You are a double edged sword. I could appreciate an intellect like yours around."

"Then perhaps we can talk about a partnership."

Rensuke smiled out, this was going good for him.

They continued to talk for a good half an hour, about various topics.

But then as the matches were about to begin, the door was broke down, with Kamui Woods stepping in with his wood being flung forward, typing up multiple people while Rensuke and Chisaki easily dodged the wood by jumping backwards, but most of the others began to also fall to the wood, as more Hero's came through the door with the police, Twice put his hands on his head.

"It's a raid! Everyone run!" Twice then sat down on a chair. "Lets have a drink!"

Rensuke gave a bemused smile under his mask.

"Hero's...what are they doing here?"

Rensuke sounded surprised, while Chisaki gripped his hands.

"I don't know...charging in here where I find some good members for my group, and they've ruined that..."

Rensuke felt a smirk growing on his lips, Chisaki was doing exactly what he thought he would do.

"Chisaki-san, they've got many members, perhaps we should pull backwards. I don't know about you, but fighting these Hero's makes me feel nervous."

Chisaki grit his teeth, seeing more Hero's entering.

"Perhaps you're right. Hmph, if you want to join me, do as I say, and give me some cover."

"Heh, alright then, I'll go distract them, you secure our exit."

Chisaki nodded, and rushed towards the back while Rensuke saw Kamui Woods fire off his wood towards Rensuke's upper body. Rensuke took out a knife, and slashed outwards, cleaving right through the wood, and lunged forward, spinning and delivered a kick towards Kamui Woods.

Kamui Woods received the kick, Rensuke secretly used water at his feet to increase the pressure of his attack, flinging Kamui Woods backwards, forcing his body to skid across the ground, and hit a bar stool, breaking it upon impact.

As he did that, Chisaki noted that and was quite pleased with what Rensuke had shown.

However, as his hand went to touch the back wall, it suddenly was erupted with flames, and in turn, the flames burned Chisaki's fingers, causing him to howl out, Rensuke smirking under his mask "_Well done Dabi-san, he can't escape that way, he's gonna have to rely on me._" and watched as a few more Hero's came in.

One being Fourth Kind, a man with four arms, Kamui Woods, Manual, a Hero who could control outside sources of water and not create it like Rensuke could, along with some smaller time Pro Hero's, and someone that Rensuke didn't expect, Mirko along with a few police officer, Rensuke looked on with a tired expression on his face.

"_Alright then, this is going to be quite a challenge. For Mirko to be here...She's got incredible leg strength, a kick from her could result in serious damage...I'm so glad Himiko-chan taught me how to wield weapons, it's gonna come in handy here. Lets do this._"

Rensuke exhaled slowly, getting into a fighting position, ready to deal with the enemies before him, knowing how difficult it was going to be, but he couldn't give up, he didn't have a choice but to fight the enemies before him, if he wished to get in with Chisaki's group.

* * *

While Rensuke was busy doing the mission, Himiko had her own, and that was to be in the place of Rensuke at school, so having drunk his blood, and put on his uniform, she stepped through the gates of the school, and whistled casually.

She looked around at the other students going in, and she channelled her inner Rensuke, and began walking with a small skip to her step, entering the school.

"Good morning!"

Ochaco came beside Himiko who's face curled upwards.

"Uraraka-san...how cute...even your voice is adorable..."

Ochaco gained a question mark above her head.

"H-Huh? Did you say something?"

Himiko leaned towards Ochaco, while having a red dusting on her cheeks.

"I truly do think we're great friends~"

Ochaco overlooked Himiko, seeing her twitching around in Rensuke's form, and saw how her cheeks were red, which also made Ochaco feel her cheeks slightly reddening.

"Y-Yeah! I think we're becoming good friends Rensuke-san!"

Ochaco beamed up, as they continued walking.

"So, Uraraka-san, what do you think we'll be doing today? My, I hope we're able to do something fantastic~"

Ochaco wondered for a moment why who she thought was Rensuke seemed to be a little more...chipper than usual. Rensuke wasn't a loner from what she believed, but the way that he was smiling right now, she felt something was a little off.

But, she shrugged, and just presumed Rensuke was happy for the days events.

"Ooh, I heard that we might be having an appearance from All Might! Have you ever seen him when he's just eating alone? It's so cute~"

"Cute, I love cute things~" Himiko playfully nudged Ochaco who blinked in surprise. "You know, I know a girl that would find you absolutely adorable. I bet you'd be really good friends~"

Ochaco raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Oh, is that so~? I'd like to meet her~"

"You will soon Uraraka-san, you will~"

Ochaco gave a curious look before they went into the classroom together.

They split off, and Himiko sat down in Rensuke's seat, noticing Katsuki strolling over towards her.

"Morning Kacchan, how are you doing this morning?"

Katsuki huffed, and casually sat on Himiko's thigh, Himiko's eyes widened slightly at the sight. Katsuki gave a slightly sultry look towards her, which was meant for Rensuke, which had her questioning what Katsuki truly felt about Rensuke.

"Something wrong?"

Katsuki noticed the change in demeanour that Himiko was exuding.

"Nope, nothing wrong with me~ I just find you sitting on my lap surprising, that's all~"

"Why? I've sat on your lap a few times now, it's one of my favourite places to sit."

Himiko felt triggered, as she wished to be the only person to sit on Rensuke's lap, and now that Katsuki did it, it felt very worrying inside of Himiko, about why she was going through something like this.

"R-Right, of course it is." Katsuki turned around on his lap, and placed her head on Himiko's shoulder who stiffened. "M-My, I've not thought about it, but it seems that we have a rather close relationship, don't we Kacchan?"

"Of course we do, we've spent nearly a year together. So why wouldn't we be close? Besides, you're strong, I like strength, and I like that you have a no bull shit attitude towards whatever you feel strongly about."

"You're right, who cares~ I want to live my life my own way~"

"Yeah, that's what I appreciate about you, Ren."

Himiko gently smiled, and lightly petted Katsuki's head with his free hand. Katsuki felt like something was different, but she didn't allow anything other than a happy expression to appear on her face, while looking confidently towards the other girls in the class.

Izumi then came into the classroom, looking as shy as she usually did, and Himiko's face curled upwards, some more red dusted her cheeks.

"Hello Izumi-chan~ You're looking like a total sweetheart this morning~"

Izumi flew through several shades of red, her bottom lip trembled while Katsuki scornfully looked at her.

"O-Oh, thank you v-very much Ren-kun…."

"Hehe, no problem for a cute girl like you Izumi-chan. You're cute shyness knows no bounds~"

Izumi flushed while Katsuki held onto Himiko's hand, and stared up at her.

Himiko didn't say anything other than look down at the young girl with a beautiful smile.

As they spoke, Shoto casually came into the classroom, eyeing up Himiko in Rensuke's form.

"Good morning Todoroki-chan, something I can help you with?"

Shoto stared at the young woman for a few moments before shaking her neck, and sat down diagonally behind him, while Momo greeted Himiko and the others, and sat down behind them.

However, as they were enjoying one another's time together, All Might came rushing through the door, and opened it loudly.

"I AM HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!"

Stepping through with his cape waving behind him, All Might looked like to be in a different costume than his usual one.

"Ah, I can't believe it is All Might!"

Kaminari cheered aloud, while Mina pumped her fist.

"Whoa, he's the Sensei!? Yeah! This is going to be the best year!"

"Hey look..." Tsuyu brought up, looking at All Might. "Is that his Silver Age costume?"

"It's so retro."

Ojiro, a boy with a tail coming out from behind him, commented while looking excited to see All Might.

"Welcome to the most important class at U.A High!" All Might announced, glancing at Himiko who smiled back with a cute expression, he also noticed Katsuki sat on Himiko's lap. "Yes...as it is the most important...we will be doing battle training today!"

Himiko's face dropped.

"What?"

She demanded from All Might, who chuckled happily.

"That's right! It is essential that we do battle training today as our first class! I'd like to know your capabilities immediately! You'll also be showing off your costumes, which have already been delivered, so please pick them up, and change into them, then report to Ground Beta!"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Himiko let out, surprising All Might a little.

"S-Sorry?"

Himiko got up from her seat, and moved towards All Might, who honestly looked a little terrified by the way Himiko held that dark look within her eyes.

"You just sprung this up on us, without any warning! W-What if one of us is suffering from...mad cow disease?"

"Doesn't that only affect cows?"

Iida brought up, only to get a dark stare from Himiko, and in Rensuke's body, it looked rather terrifying.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"N-No, carry on!"

Himiko slowly nodded, turning back to All Might.

"The point is, you can't just spring this up on people. So, I presume we'll be fighting with our Quirks and everything, right?"

"Correct! That's apart of a battle trial Young Rensuke!"

Himiko gave a tired look, inhaling slowly.

"_Ooh crap, this isn't apart of the plan. I can't mimic Ren-kun's Quirk. They'd find it strange if he didn't use his powers in a battle. Shit, I'll have to stall for time somehow. But what can I do against these people to stall them? Come on Himiko, think..._"

"Do not worry Young Rensuke, you must be feeling nervous! That's why you spoke like that, yes?"

"Y...Yeah, nerves. I'm...nervous."

"Aah, I'm sure someone like you will be fine!"

Himiko lowered her head, and thought about what she was going to do now.

But then she looked towards Katsuki and Izumi, and she felt like letting out a small cry, she needed to do something.

Himiko exhaled, and raised her hands into the sky dramatically.

All eyes were on her form, and she wasn't sure what she was going to do now.

"Ren, what are you doing?"

Katsuki asked him while Shoto raised an eyebrow.

"Who wants to see a magic trick? I'll make Mineta-san, disappear~"

No response.

They all just stared at her, while she gave them blank looks back.

Besides Mineta who began crying a little bit.

"Please...I don't want to disappear...please don't..."

Himiko face palms at the sight before her, before she thought of something else.

"You know...I'm quite lonely, and I find it...hard to make friends with others...so working with others like this, is why I am feeling nervous...I'm never sure what to say, and I don't want to say the wrong thing..." Himiko 'confessed' as the others listened. "I...It's very difficult for me to say this...but, sometime, I wouldn't mind if we...if we all went out together maybe...s-so we could get to know one another...this is so embarrassing..."

Momo placed a hand over her heart.

"_Awww...he's so shy...and nervous...he must have been so worried about trying to make friends...I understand how he feels, even I find it difficult to make connections with others._"

"Aah man, don't worry, we're all cool!"

Kaminari yelled out, while Jiro played with her earlobes.

"Yeah, don't worry, we'll support you."

"He's such a sweetheart!" Mina cheered, while Himiko looked relieved. "Don't worry Rensuke-kun! We'll all go out together! No need to feel nervous with us!"

Himiko gained a cute smile, which lit up the room.

Even Katsuki and Shoto looked at her with kindness once seeing the shyness that she displayed.

"T-Thank you very much! You're all so great!"

Himiko proclaimed, while All Might found it an oddly touching moment.

But he remembered the time limit that he had to stay in the form of his so he had to hurry it along.

"Sorry, but we don't have much time...could we move along please?"

Himiko internally frowned, externally she just showed a complacent smile.

"Sure, whatever you want."

Himiko whistled, and grabbed the costume of Rensuke's before skipping away.

Though internally, she was worried about what if she would have to fight.

* * *

Back with Rensuke, he saw Mirko's lower body getting ready to move, as Chisaki pulled forward.

"Shit, this isn't ideal..."

"We need to escape. I can get us out-"

Rensuke spoke but before he could elaborate, Fourth Kind rushed forward towards Rensuke, and sent a barrage of fists for his upper body, who used his lean body to dance around the rapid fire punches, as Manual manipulated the water in a nearby tap, forcing more water out of it, and shot it for Rensuke's body.

Rensuke smirked to himself under his mask, and as the water came close, Rensuke subtly manipulated it so it bent just enough for him to flip over, and also over Fourth Kind, secretly adding water to his foot, and smashed it against Fourth Kinds back, forcing him forward into the water blast of Manual's, and blasted Fourth Kind away from him.

At the same time, Mirko witnessed Twice, who hadn't been captured, freaking out.

"It's so hot in here!" Contradictory to what he said, he began shivering. "I'm freezing! Get me a blanket!" As he said it, some police went over to him, and tried to pin him down, and his mask fell off. As soon as it did, Twice who was revealed to be a blonde haired man, began to panic. "N-No! Not my mask! Give it me! Give it me now!"

She cocked an eyebrow up, and lunged for him, so Rensuke propelled himself forward, getting before Twice, and received a blow to the chest area, defending Twice, and flung his body into a wall, Rensuke winced, but quickly pulled himself out of the way, avoiding Mirko jumping with a double kick against the wall he was in, grabbing a nearby chair, swung it for Mirko, catching the woman up in it, and flung her across the bar, secretly using water on the chair to force it forward with incredible propulsion.

He then jumped for the police pinning down Twice, spinning around once getting in the middle of them, and took them down with his kick landing against them all, and blew them away from Twice.

He looked down at Twice, who was having a panic attack, and saw his mask, grabbing said mask, and placed it over Twice's head, Twice's eyes going for Rensuke's own.

"Don't worry Twice-san, it's alright now."

Twice looked at Rensuke, appreciation in his eyes.

"You helped me..." Twice then bowed his head. "Thank you very much!"

"It's okay, I'll get you out of here."

Rensuke smiled softly, and quickly alerted La Brava, while pushing Twice into a nearby closet, where he was warped away to a safe place thanks to La Brava.

At the same time, a bunch of Pro's went for Overhaul, who went over to Kendo Rappa and used his Quirk on the wood binding him, destroying it, and merely waved his hand forward, Rappa growling slightly.

"You want me to fight these weaklings?"

"Do it."

Rappa wasn't pleased, but he began rotating his shoulders around, and slammed a bunch of fists towards the weaker Pro Hero's, punching them away and smashed them into the ground with the powerful ability that he had, as Mirko took an aggressive step forward.

"Kamui Woods, deal with the masked one, I've got the other one."

"Yeah, lets deal with it."

Kamui Woods charged for Rensuke, sending out his wood from his arms in an attempt to capture the young boy, who skillfully dodged a successful barrage of wood that attempted to wrap around him, and thanks to Himiko, had enough skills with a knife to slice right through oncoming wood, before charging for the wood Hero.

Rensuke jumped upwards and went to strike Kamui Woods, when Manual blasted Rensuke with some water, who once more flipped in the air, secretly controlling Manual's water to avoid the attack, landing before Kamui Woods, and thrusted a palm forward for him.

"I don't think so."

Kamui Woods swung his arms outwards, allowing the wood to act almost like a whip against Rensuke, who sliced upwards, cutting right through the wood, only to see that Kamui Woods had sent off a tendril of wood for the young boys body.

Rensuke went to defend against it, when he heard [Dabi's sending support to you Ren.] through an earpiece he wore, and was surprised that Dabi would even do something like that, considering he said he wouldn't help against the Hero's beforehand.

Rensuke then saw that towards the right, he could see Dabi's blue flames slowly sinking into the wall, so Rensuke took off running in that direction, while dropping a smoke bomb on the ground to cover up the flames.

"You wont get away from me!"

Kamui Woods shot through the smoke, thrusting his wood forward in an attempt to catch Rensuke.

However, Dabi's flames then erupted out of the wall, and under the guise of the smoke, caught Kamui Woods wood, and sent the blue flames across the wood, while Rensuke had leapt out of the way to avoid the flames, and then used his water to put out the flames before anyone could see, so Dabi didn't get caught doing anything.

"Manual! Help!"

Kamui Woods let out a cry seeing the flames spreading up his arm, so Manual brought some water down on top of Kamui Woods, taking down the flames, but that left him open to a flying kick from Rensuke, adding secret water pressure from below his foot, made his kick slam harder than he could do on his own, sending him flying across the burning fighting arena, and right into Manual, who caught him in his arms, and was sent skidding.

Rensuke exhaled slowly.

"_Thanks Dabi-san, fighting against Kamui Woods would be difficult without using the full power of my Quirk._"

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a presence beside him.

He turned to see Fourth Kind's two fists coming at him, while two others were attempting to grab his body.

He went to dodge, but also knew that he might not be able to since Fourth Kind was quite close…

But then from the side, Rappa came in with a barrage of punches slammed against Fourth Kind at high speed, and then a final punch forced Fourth Kind backwards, rolling across the floor, with some injuries appearing on his body, but nothing life threatening.

"Thanks, Rappa-san."

"Heh, I saw what you did kid, I was impressed. A few more training sessions with me, and you'll be quite the good hand to hand combatant."

Rensuke raised a curious eyebrow.

"Are you offering to teach me?"

"Hey, I need some good entertainment, Chisaki's Quirk isn't that fun to fight, but seeing how acrobatic you are, I could see us having a good brawl, if you join Chisaki's group that is."

Rensuke smiled softly, but then saw the Hero's attempting to recover, so Rensuke looked at a support beam, weakened by the spreading flames, and then secretly said to Gentle "Take out the support beam above me." and pulled backwards along with Rappa.

Gentle's heavy duty projectile, shot with elasticity used on the air like a slingshot, smashed through the support beam, and caved in some of the area around the Pro Hero's, while Rensuke yanked Rappa out of the way, so he wouldn't be crushed.

Rensuke panted, seeing the Hero's trapped behind some rubble, while glancing towards Chisaki who was an intense battle with Mirko, with her being unable to land a hit against him, while he himself had managed to cut her in places.

"The usage of your Quirk is fast."

Mirko praised, while Chisaki showed a darker than normal expression.

"Rabbit woman, it's in your best interests to leave right now."

"I wouldn't do that, Villain!"

Chisaki looked at his arms, and saw some hives coming up on his skin, which made him feel irritated.

"Tch, then I'll have to teach you a lesson!"

Chisaki shot off from the ground, manipulating the terrain by making walls around Mirko, trapping her, while he himself had a smooth area to run in, Mirko struggled to move with the wall around her, so she opted to leap upwards, but that's what Chisaki wished.

He ran his finger on the wall once making it to said wall, and caused the walls to shift to spikes. Just before it could take full effect, Mirko had anticipated he'd do that, so she used her incredible leg strength to shatter the wall, causing her some pain, and leap out of the way, but not without having some scratches appearing across her body, Rensuke narrowing his eyes at the sight.

"_It seems that Chisaki is going to be more difficult to fight than anticipated, he's overwhelming Mirko-san who's a strong Hero. Even after he's Overhauled something, he can do it again, like with that wall. So, short of taking care of his hands, even getting close in a one on one fight is going to be tricky. However, he still needs to touch it with his finger..._"

While Rensuke thought about it, Mirko, rather than try a direct attack, began bouncing around the area, so he couldn't get close with his fingers to touch her, and destroy her body, going around like a bullet, Rensuke thought that she definitely lived up to the Quirk that she had.

But then, as she jumped around, Gentle on the orders of Rensuke, fired off a heavy metal item, which smashed against Chisaki's arm, causing his eyes to widen at the feeling and let out a pained sound.

Mirko saw her chance, while Rensuke saw another come in, but Chisaki avoided it, then Gentle sent one for him, and he pretended to be shocked, avoiding the metal just before it hit him, narrowly dodging it, something that Chisaki saw, Rappa looking on.

"Hey kid, what the hell is that?"

"I don't know, they've got some sniper outside it seems."

Chiksai knew it would be difficult trying to catch her when she's doing that along with his arm broken, so he touched the ground, and it erupted in spikes around him, Mirko's eyes widening at the sight, and leapt through the spikes that were around her, but one managed to cut her leg which caused her to wince.

But she didn't give up, and stomped onto the ground, the wind pressure from that was enough to cause the area around her to shatter apart, including that of the spikes that Chisaki had made with his Quirk, but saw her foot on a good patch of the ground where his Quirk could be used.

"_This way, Chisaki will be convinced that the projectiles outside came from some support from the Hero's side, while Mirko-san also will think about it, and be unable to understand what would happen like that, and I made sure he saw me getting attacked so he'll be more willing to trust me now. Now, just have to time one more hit against Chisaki, and then my plan should succeed._"

Rensuke watched as Mirko went to go towards Chisaki who was distracted by another piece of metal coming from the window, so Rensuke shot forward, dashing to Chisaki, and yanked him out of the way just before Mirko's foot was about to connect with Chisaki's body.

Chisaki's eyes widening at the sight, but then saw that Mirko was swinging her foot again, and knew at the distance, they wouldn't be able to dodge, and it was on the side of his broken arm, so his reaction wouldn't be in time.

Rensuke however boldly stepped forward, and intercepted the kick with his body. Despite using some water under his clothes as a shield, Mirko's kick was stronger than anticipated, and slammed against his upper body, Rensuke felt some of his ribs being damaged from the intense kick that she gave along with the previous blow he received to the chest thanks to protecting Twice before, sending Rensuke across the ground, smashing into a wall.

Chisaki was surprised at what happened.

Rensuke, took a blow for him, when Rappa didn't.

Chisaki quickly rushed over towards him, while Rappa sent a flurry of punches towards her, forcing her to leap backwards.

"You...took a blow for me."

"Y-Yes...I did."

"Why is that…?"

"Because, that kick would have...most likely had taken you out...but, Overhaul, we need to go, before they call reinforcements."

Chisaki had to begrudgingly agree.

"Hmph, got any ideas on how?"

Rensuke nodded, grabbing Chisaki's body.

"My Quirk, can warp us out of here. I can get us out of here. You, me and Rappa. But we need to be close to do it. That's why I couldn't do it before."

"Warp someone away...quite a power. Alright. I'll trust you. Get us out of here. But if you're playing a trick..."

His voice was low, so Rensuke chuckled unevenly.

"I want to get away just as much as you. Seeing you fight, I respect your power."

Chisaki bit his lip as the Hero's began to come close, and heard some more coming in through the door.

"Right, do it."

Rensuke nodded, grabbing both Rappa, and Chisaki, and gave the signal to La Brava secretly, who activated Johnny's Warping ability, and whisked them away from the battlefield, with black fluid spreading across them and out of their mouths.

Then they disappeared all together, to the shock of the Hero's, at the same time, La Brava, Gentle, and Dabi also made their getaway.

* * *

Escaping the Hero's, Rensuke leaned against a wall, while Chisaki used his unbroken arm to touch his broken one, and overhauled it to a perfect state, Rensuke watched with keen interest at the power that he had, and despite fixing his injury, Rensuke also noticed that it did hurt him to do it.

"I had my doubts, but you came through."

"Yeah...I just want to know how they got the details there anyway? Have they been eyeing up the arena for a while?"

Rensuke played along, leading Chisaki away from him.

"I wonder as well." Chisaki glanced at Rappa, rather than Rensuke, seemingly not trusting him more than Rensuke due to how Rappa acts. "Anyway, after seeing you take a blow for me like that, plus the power to warp us away, I wouldn't mind having you in my group."

"So, is this a formal request for me to join your group?"

"For your ability, and your skills in a fight, I saw how you handled yourself, I was impressed." Chisaki took out a card, and tossed it to Rensuke, who caught it within his fingers. "I do need someone to guard Eri for me as well, so someone that can warp would be quite perfect, so come to that address tonight, times on the card."

Chisaki glance at Rappa and thought about how the fight went down, how Rappa seemingly wasn't targeted while Rensuke was, so it made him wary of the man, who didn't try to intervene with Mirko, when Rensuke did in fact jump in to save him.

Then Chisaki turns and walks away, while Rappa chuckles.

"What a move, kid. Risky."

"I suppose it was, but it worked out in the end."

"Heh, I guess it did kid. I like you, you're quite, different to most I've met, not afraid to get down and dirty in a fight, and fight with some honour, respecting your strong opponents. Chisaki doesn't do that, and it pisses me off."

Rensuke raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah...anyway, if you're joining kid, I'm glad. It was getting annoying following Chisaki."

"If you don't mind me asking, if you have such a low opinion of Chisaki-san, why do you stay with him?"

"He's someone I want to beat in a fight. He might be a bit of a bastard, but he's undeniably strong. You also feel like that, don't you? When seeing him fight, a small part of you wished to see how you'd do against him."

Rensuke chuckled lightly, pinching his fingers together.

"It did intrigue me, not gonna lie."

"Heh, don't worry kid, your secrets safe with me."

Rensuke bowed his head as Rappa left the area.

Rensuke winced at the feeling of his bruised ribs, but he went to go and meet the others quickly.

* * *

After getting to the location, Rensuke looked between Gentle, and La Brava, while Dabi remained in the background with Twice dancing around, singing "They saved me~ I love them~!" then he'd say "I hate them but secretly love them~!", which made Rensuke chuckle, Gentle leaned in with an intrigued expression on his face, rubbing his chin with two fingers.

"How did it go? Succeed?"

"Yes, we succeeded. Got a meeting tonight."

Gentle and La Brava cheered, while Dabi snickered.

"So you got in?"

"He's still unsure of me. But he also sees that he could use my 'power' for his own advantage. From the way his eyes were on Rappa, it seems that he doesn't trust him more than us, and my conversation with Rappa also revealed that he doesn't care for Chisaki and wishes to do battle with him. It didn't go exactly how I had planned, but what plan goes off without some bumps in the road sometimes? It worked well enough for us to succeed."

"I see, perhaps it could be useful information in the future!"

Gentle proclaimed as Rensuke nodded.

"Yes, now that he believes I can warp, he's definitely going to be interested in keeping us around, and borrowing Johnny when I need to isn't going to be that difficult." Dabi began walking away, which Rensuke noticed. "Dabi-san! Wait!"

"Sorry, got things I need to do."

"Oh...alright then. But, Dabi-san?"

Dabi stopped, turning towards Rensuke.

"Hmmmm?"

"You helped me out back there, when you said you wouldn't help out with fighting the Hero's. I just wanted to ask, why did you help me out?"

Dabi shoved his hands in his pockets in thought.

"I guess I just felt like doing it. Besides, I find you quite interesting. I'm not really sure where you're going yet, but this idea of yours, it seems like a good thing, and from watching your interactions with your subordinates, it seems you're different to other people I know, you value them more than someone like Chisaki would. I like it."

"You could be apart of it, Dabi-san."

Dabi overlooked Rensuke, Gentle, and La Brava, and saw the closeness that they had, and for a moment, he felt something inside of him stir.

"Perhaps I will be, you guys are a little crazy...but, it's interesting. I like you guys."

Dabi replied, and walked off, Rensuke smiled to himself.

"Seems like Dabi-sans coming to like us more and more."

"Yes..." Gentle saw Rensuke wince, so he moved closer, and placed a hand on his back. "Sit down, you took a few hard blows to your body."

Rensuke thanked him, sitting down while Twice hugged onto his form, but then flipped the bird at him, giving Rensuke a light chuckle.

"Yeah, that Mirko-san didn't hold back, and neither do the others either...but, I have to get back to class in case something is to happen. God, I hope we're just doing normal classroom classes. Anyway, I'll have Himiko-chan sneak Johnny back into the lab before Daruma gets back, could you get Twice-san, to anywhere he needs to go, or if he needs a place to sleep, make sure he's well looked after."

""Leave it to us!""

Gentle, and La Brava nodded their heads, and were glad to be able to help Rensuke out the way that they could.

"You guys are crazy!" Twice announced, but them gave a heart sign with his fingers. "You guys are lovely!"

"Thanks Twice-san. Say, Twice-san, my friends here are gonna take care of you, tell them if you need anything, okay?"

"Hmph, I don't want anything!" Twice then places his hands together in a prayer like stance. "I could go for a hot dog!"

"Hot dog it is Twice-san." Rensuke stood up, and stretched. "Well, I'll leave you guys to it, thanks for the support."

"No, no, your plan succeeded Ren! Even with unexpected visitors, you remained calm and dedicated to the mission, it's quite fantastic!"

Rensuke smiled at Gentle's words, as Twice hugged him once more, something that made him chuckle lightly.

* * *

Later on, Himiko felt nervous as she exited into a suburban area, wearing the Hero costume of Rensuke's. On one side, he saw Izumi in her Hero's costume, and then Katsuki on the other in her own Hero's costume.

Moving forward, All Might looked over all of them pleasantly.

"They say the costume makes the pro's ladies and gentleman!" All Might began with his wide smile. "And behold, you are the proof! Take this to heart, from now on, you are all Hero's in training!"

All Might finished off, as Katsuki looked at Rensuke's Hero costume. Taking in the costume, the shoes looked smooth, blue in colour, looking to be able to lower resistance to surfing across water. On the upper body, it was a short sleeved shirt with a wave design going across it, and pants that clung to his body with water resistant materials, same blue design with the wave feature on, and around his waist, was a belt that had a few capsules, and on his head looked like a communications device, and finally, around his wrists, some weird looking bracelets.

All in all, Katsuki thought that it looked...rather different than she thought it would.

Though she wasn't complaining when seeing Rensuke's body.

"That's a nice costume to have."

"Hehe, is it? Well..." Himiko struggled for words, when she felt a buzzing at her hip. "_Oh...signal time...thank God Ren-kun..._" She thought to herself, and then raised her hand. "Be right back All Might, need the toilet!"

"Ah, alright then, be back soon."

Himiko nodded, and shot off away from the area.

Himiko went through the school, and avoided everyone that she could, before getting to the school gates. She slid out of the gates undetectable, and then ran down the street, until she came to an unused building, and went inside to see Rensuke clutching his side, seeing his pain on his face.

"R-Ren-kun, what happened?"

Himiko asked, dropping the shapeshifting form of hers, and pulled closer.

"It was...rather an experience. However, we did it. Chisaki invited me to meet him tonight...he wants me to join."

"Yeees!"

"Yeah...but, you're wearing my Hero's Costume...don't tell me..."

Himiko rubbed the back of her head.

"You're doing a Battle Trial." Rensuke gave a dead look in his eyes. "Don't know who you're facing yet, you're in Training Ground Beta, nothing else been announced. They're expecting you back after the toilet."

"Right, so I'll have to be quick."

Rensuke began taking off his clothes, but Himiko saw that his rib area was rather bruised, causing worry in her.

"Ren-kun...your ribs..."

"Ran into unexpected trouble, a few of my ribs are damaged, not broken thankfully."

Himiko didn't think it was alright.

She knew that it would be dangerous for him to do it.

"But, you're about to go into a fight. Can you fight in the condition you're in?"

"Don't have a choice. If you fought for me, they'd think it would be weird if I didn't use my Quirk."

Himiko came to that same conclusion before.

"But even then..."

"They also saw you walking around normally, so I'll just have to pretend I'm alright. Once this is over with, I'll be able to fully heal my injuries, but I don't have time right now, I've managed to heal some of the damage to get it into an acceptable place for the moment. To keep up pretenses, we'll just have to hope for the best. It's a good thing that I can fight at a distance with my Quirk. Besides, been in way worse pain than this thanks to...well, you know."

Himiko didn't like it.

She didn't want anything to happen to Rensuke.

She didn't want anymore damage to appear on him.

But she also knew that Rensuke was right, if they knew that Rensuke was injured like this, then they'd inquire about it, the same if he didn't use his powers, he'd just have to be very careful about going forward.

"Alright then, I'll leave it to you Ren-kun. Don't worry about the meeting, me and the others will make sure everything is ready and prepared. We'll check out everything that we can check out, you just do your best."

Rensuke gave a thankful smile, and lightly kissed Himiko's cheek, causing her to blush lightly.

"Thank you, Himiko-chan. You're amazing. Also, I need you to take Johnny back for me please." Rensuke grabbed his Hero Costume that Himiko took off, and pressed himself in it, while Himiko wore the clothes that Rensuke wore since she didn't have any other clothing there, and she nodded her head at the request Rensuke had given. "Right, I'll be off."

"Be careful. I'll get Johnny back in no time flat~"

"Thanks, you be careful also."

Rensuke walked out of the area, clutching his side.

* * *

Rensuke made it back to the others, feeling the pain of his bruised ribs washing over him. But he steeled himself, pulling forward towards the others, glancing between his classmates, scratching the back of his head.

"S-Sorry to keep you..."

"It's fine. You didn't answer before." Rensuke seemed confused by what Katsuki said. "Your costume, why's it like that?"

"I need to be able to move as easily as possible." He explained. "These shoes were made with water resistance in mind same for the outfit I'm wearing, so skiing across the surface of a wave would be a lot easier than normal shoes, or swimming in the water without my clothes weighing me down or anything like that. And these little capsules are able to store certain things that I could use for my Quirk~ And this headgear, well it will come in handy I'm sure~ The same with the bracelets here~"

"I...see. It looks rather...heh, honestly you look rather hot in that outfit."

Rensuke blinked at her bluntness.

"Ooh, I was only going for practicality for my ability."

"Even then, it is very...practical for me."

Katsuki's hand ran itself across Rensuke back, who felt the hand going lower, and ended up resting on his butt, while he just smiled at her.

"Your outfits adorable though Kacchan~ Your knees look like they're about to kill someone!"

"This outfit isn't meant to be adorable!" Katsuki growled, but then looked at her knees, with the spikes. "But, you're not wrong about the knees, I thought extra killing power would be required. Also, interested in these bracer's on my arms?"

"Of course, what are they?"

Katsuki smirked.

"I'll tell you later on."

"Meanie." Rensuke playfully stuck out his tongue, then turned to Izumi, seeing her costume even covering her face. "You look like a green cute rabbit."

Izumi face faulted at what Rensuke said.

"N-No! Ren-kun! Can't you see who I'm trying to represent?!"

Rensuke blinked, and looked at the outfit. From the antenna like strands sticking upwards, to the mask which had a smile exactly like All Might's own smile, and the fact that she was decked out in all green, he found it rather appropriate.

"Oh, I see, you're trying to be like All Might."

"Y-Yes, that's right! I-Is it obvious?"

"Eh..." Izumi looked nervous, so Rensuke gave a thumbs up. "N-No, you look awesome! Like an homage to All Might, looks great!"

"T-Thank you! And yours is..." She checked Rensuke's outfit out, and blushed brightly. "...w-wonderful..." She quietly said to herself, looking at the contours of Rensuke's body. "...I-It looks good! Y-Your body is...o-oh! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look at you like that! I-I think your outfit is good Ren-kun!"

"Hehe, thanks very much~"

As he said it, he saw Ochaco coming over, but her face burned red when seeing the Hero Costume that Rensuke wore.

"W-Whoa! T-That's quite an outfit!"

"Thanks~ You look like a space woman, I like it!

"Hehehe, thanks~ I think I also should have put more thought into my design. The outfit is kind of skin tight."

Katsuki glared upon Ochaco as she rubbed the back of her head shyly.

"Oh, I wonder why yours is skin tight huh."

"W-What does that mean?!"

Ochaco yelled at Katsuki who shook her head.

"You know what I mean. Trying to draw Ren's attention with that, I don't think so."

Ochaco went through several shades of red on her cheeks.

"N-No! It isn't like that at all! Please don't say that!"

Katsuki huffed while Ochaco's bottom lip trembled.

Shoto casually stepped forward, and overlooked the outfits of the others, but when she came to Rensuke's outfit, she paused herself, and had to look twice at the outfit that he had on, and could feel certain weird feelings bubbling inside.

Momo also looked at Rensuke's outfit, and then her own.

"_Seems that we had similar thoughts in mind, in how to use outfits that are practical._"

Momo nodded to herself, as Rensuke turned towards her.

"Your outfit Yaoyorozu-san, made for practicality, yes?"

"Ah, yes. You're right, I have to have as much skin exposed as possible. I thought about a costume that was a bit shorter, but it wasn't allowed."

Mineta overlooked Momo, and grinned ear to ear.

"That's too bad."

Katsuki showed her fist to Mineta, who let out a panicked cry.

"Watch it little imp, I will strike you down if you perv on us."

Momo actually was quite appreciative for Katsuki saying something like that.

"Nice costume Rensuke-chan ribbit."

Tsuyu looked over Rensuke's outfit, along with a few of the other girls, and couldn't help but feel certain emotions towards such an outfit.

"Aah, thanks Asui-san, I like your costume as well, it's nice~"

"Call me Tsu, and thank you."

Rensuke bowed his head as All Might thrust his hand to the sky.

"Now, it is time for combat training!"

All Might composed himself as he said that.

Iida raised his hand.

"Sir, who are we to be fighting? I heard before we'll be partnered up! Are we to be fighting robots!?"

All Might was surprised by his forwardness and his quite weird poses that Iida happened to do.

"Actually..." All Might began, glancing between the students. "I am going to be pairing you off, to face one another. Most of the Villain's fights you see on television take place outside. However, more often than not, Villain's fights take place inside of building's, places that you can't cause much destruction. Back room deals, home invasions, and underground lairs, aren't out of the question."

"Ooh okay, I see what's happening here." Rensuke spoke up, the others turned towards him in surprise. "So, you're going to have us be paired off, two vs two, one being the Hero's, and the other being a Villain, and we have to defeat the Villains before they enact a plan or something like that if you're the Hero, or if you're the Villain then stopping the Hero's doing what they need to do, right?"

All Might wore surprise on his face.

"E-Exactly right. Well deduced Young Rensuke!"

"Well, I have my moments~"

Rensuke put his fingers forward with a peace sign.

"Yes well...also, since this is a training exercise, we wont be going for killing shots, but to disable our opponents. And the idea of facing indoors, also has us learning how to fight within confided places. By pairing us off, it is similar to the scavenger hunt, so we can learn to cooperate with our partners, and achieve victory, depending if you're on the Villain's, or the Hero's sides."

All Might finished off as Katsuki stepped forward.

"So, how much can we hurt the other team?"

Katsuki showed a blood thirsty smile on her face, while Rensuke leaned forward.

"I kind of agree, where do we stop when it comes to damaging the other team?"

Katsuki looked excited that he had said that.

Ochaco placed her fingers to her mouth in slight worry.

"Do we need to worry about the loser getting expelled like when we were with Aizawa-sensei?"

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skills?"

Iida added into the conversation as Shoto looked towards Himiko.

"I would like to fight Rensuke Tsubasa."

Rensuke grimaced, looking towards Shoto who kept her eyes on him.

"Why?"

"I just wish to fight against you, that's all."

"Any particular reason?"

Shoto didn't say anything, and just stared at him.

"Isn't this cape magnificent~?"

Aoyama spun around with his cape flapping in the wind, as Katsuki eyed up Rensuke's outfit.

All Might's eyebrows twitched around as question after question came for him personally.

"I wasn't done!" They all paused at the yelling All Might. "Listen up!" He pulled out a small notebook. "The situation is this. The Villain's had a hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The Hero's must try and foil their plans. To do that, the good guys either have to capture the evildoers, or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they manage to protect the missile, or capture the Hero's. Times limited! We will choose the teams by drawing lots!"

"But, there has to be a better way."

Iida's comment came out, and Rensuke glanced at Izumi who seemed to wish to say something, so she nudged her.

"Go ahead Izumi-chan, tell them what you need to say."

Izumi, gaining courage from Rensuke, nodded strongly, stepping forward.

"Think about it though… Often, Pro's are paired up with Hero's from other agencies. So, maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here. We don't really know one another...so, we would have to work together quickly to achieve our objectives...I think that's what All Might is trying to say."

Iida was surprised by Izumi saying that.

But then he bowed his head towards All Might.

"I am sorry! Please forgive my rudeness!"

"Good, now that everyone is caught up, lets all draw lots, shall we?"

Everyone didn't know what they wanted for their preferred, Izumi wished to be paired with Rensuke, the same with Katsuki. Katsuki didn't want to be paired with Izumi, but she did want to fight her. She also thought about fighting Rensuke. Rensuke didn't care who he fought if he had to fight, he was more worried about his ribs right now.

As the teams went down.

Team A. Izumi Midoriya and Rensuke Tsubasa.

Team B. Tenya Iida and Mezo Shoji.

Team C. Minoru Mineta and Koji Koda.

Team D. Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki.

Team E. Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama.

Team F. Ochaco Uraraka and Momo Yaoyorozu.

Team G. Kyoka Jiro and Denki Kaminari.

Team H. Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui.

Team I. Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure.

Team J. Hanta Sero and Eijiro Kirishima.

Rensuke looked at the teams, and then saw he was paired with Izumi.

"Y-Yes, I got paired with Ren-kun...I'm so happy..."

Rensuke looked on with smile, while Katsuki sighed deeply.

"Ooh come on! All Might, can't I be paired with Ren? I can't be paired with...Icy Hot Bitch here!"

Shoto glanced at her with slanted eyes.

"This partnership isn't ideal for me either."

"What did you say?! I'm a very nice person!"

Rensuke looked between them, while All Might shook his head.

"All pairings are final, I am sorry."

"Damn it..."

Katsuki deeply sighed, so Rensuke casually took her hand, and held onto it while stroking her hand with his thumb, causing her to blush lightly.

"Now that you're here, lets see who's going to be going first!"

All Might then placed two boxes to the sides of himself.

One labelled Hero, and the other labelled Villain.

Katsuki looked between Rensuke and Izumi, then allowed her hand to slide across his upper body, but he winced at the feeling due to how tender the area she touched was and how painful it was by sending the shock waves through his body, something that Katsuki noticed.

"Something wrong, Ren?"

He put on a faux smile, shaking his head.

"N-No, of course not, I'm fine."

Katsuki wasn't so sure, she knew something was different about the way he was acting.

"All right, here we go!" All Might withdrew a ball from both boxes. It was 'D' for the Villain's, and 'A' for the Hero's. "Team A shall be the Hero's, while Team D is the Villain's! Everyone else can go to the monitoring room to watch!"

Rensuke looked at the letters, and saw that the teams who'd be facing off would be him, and Izumi, and the enemies would be…

Katsuki and Shoto.

Rensuke looked tired, knowing how strong Katsuki truly was, how her explosions could devastate most enemies without a moments pause, along with Shoto herself, who probably was one of the strongest students in class 1A based on power from what he could see.

Also with Izumi's Quirk being unable to be used fully, he knew that it would be difficult. But he also knew that Izumi was still able to help out, he knew she still had a few tricks up her sleeve, but he would have to rely on her some more than he wanted to, knowing that it would be hard for him to do that.

"Fighting Deku...and Ren."

"F-Fighting Kacchan..."

Shoto glanced at Rensuke.

"Fighting Rensuke-san...yes, I got what I wished for."

Rensuke looked towards Izumi, and nodded strongly.

"Don't worry Izumi-chan, I'm sure that we'll come up with an amazing combination between us. Even if they're very strong, we can still do this. Go beyond, Plus Ultra! Right? Time to show everyone that Deku isn't an insulting name. It's the name of a great Hero, Deku-chan~"

"R-Ren-kun...y-yes, you're right! Deku...it isn't insulting...It can be inspiring. We can do this, together!"

Rensuke nodded strongly, while looking towards Katsuki and Shoto.

He knew this was going to be difficult.

But he couldn't allow Izumi to be let down.

He also knew that this might be something Katsuki might need.

To begin seeing Izumi's strengths, to begin seeing her abilities, and how strong she truly could be.

And if he could help with that, then he was going to do it.

As they said in U.A, he was going to go beyond Plus Ultra!

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, quite a bit happened this chapter! Rensuke and the others had a meeting with Dabi, discussing what they were going to be doing, and then Rensuke had a meeting with Chitose and it seems that she's beginning to regret doing what she's doing. Then Rensuke bonded with a few classmates, like Ochaco, and Tsuyu, Ochaco even recognizing the crush that Izumi has on Rensuke.**

**Then Rensuke's plan came into action, and he fought off some Hero's, with some help from his group, though took a blow to the ribs from the rabbit Hero, and cracked a rib of his. At the same time, Himiko's dealing with some school life, meeting Ochaco, and took a liking to her, along with understanding more of the relationships Rensuke has with Izumi and Katsuki among others.**

**Also, Rensuke had a run in with a man while trying to deal with Chisaki, and the others, and it seems he has some strange Quirk, what that Quirk is, and what he seems to know about Ren, along with how Ren referred to him as a ghost from the past, shall be revealed in the future!**

**But now at the end, Rensuke's gotta fight, with damaged ribs, and is going to be fighting a match between Katsuki and Shoto with Izumi beside him. It's gonna be quite difficult, since Katsuki and Shoto are two of the strongest members of the class, but Izumi and Rensuke are gonna be together, so they might come up with some interesting combinations between them.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who voted, seems like a lot were for female Kirishima so they'll have interesting interactions, and a friend for Katsuki to have in the harem.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Rensuke; Izumi, Katsuki (fem), Ochaco, Himiko, Shoto (fem), Momo, Tsuyu, Hana, Itsuka, Kirishima (fem), Mina.**


	8. The Battle Trial!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**StrikerTj; Thanks very much!**

**Clarent excalibur; Yeah, it's gonna be quite a fight, and we'll see fights a bit like that yeah. Heh, yeah Ochaco's gonna try her best with helping Izumi, and when she herself falls for him...that's going to be a rather interesting situation they'll find themselves in. Yeah, that makes for a good little character interaction between those people, I love it. That would be a few funny moments!**

**D N Works; I don't know yet, depends if they're in the harem or not.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, quite intense huh~? It seems that they're growing closer as friends, and maybe more than that. I've got a moment for when Ochaco falls for Rensuke. He does yeah, and when we'll discover more about his past, we'll learn more about why he's good at being able to come up with these scenarios, how he's able to switch between Hero's and Villains side without missing a beat, among other things like that. He does yeah, AFO wishes to give him one. He does believe in Rensuke, that belief will be more shown in the future, and why he believes in Rensuke. Rensuke knows how to interact with Johnny yeah. I'm glad that you liked that part~ Himiko's quite good at impersonating, and sometimes her personality came through though people didn't seem to notice it that much. It's gonna be difficult, so we'll have to wait and see how he works through this.**

**Guest 1; He can yes, though with Katsuki and Shoto, it's gonna be hard.**

**Crow Martnez; I really doubt Sato's the traitor, since we don't know anything about him really, it wouldn't be impacting if he was the traitor, and if he is somehow, I know who I would replace him with in that event. There's a case for most students being the traitor, it might not end up being a student, could be a Sensei. I just hope whoever it is, makes sense why they are the traitor. Haha maybe it was. It seems to be the case that she might be his Mother huh. Yeah, it's gonna be fun with her~ Here is fine to put it.**

**Chrono trigger; Mina would be like that as well, Ochaco's got some of it in her haha. Yeah, we'll have to wait and see what happens with that. Yeah, she's there. Yup, that's what the Nomu's called, guess it was his name before becoming a Nomu. He does yeah, that's just how Daruma is after all. If Gigan couldn't break out of the water, drowning him like that could work. Thanks for letting me know. Well you never know, it could be like that. That harem looks great to me. Yeah, I guess it could be difficult, and yup, Orochimaru definitely would be like that. Yeah, he could save an Uchiha member.**

**Roxas Itsuka; Thanks very much! Yeah, it was a little risky, but it managed to pay off eventually. It seems that they have grown to trust Ren~ Dabi also seems to be coming around to the idea. She really wasn't, but she held her own~ Glad you like his costume, we'll see how some of them can be used in battle this chapter. He is yeah, he didn't plan for it to be enjoyable, but it's beginning to change his perspective of enjoying it, rather than it just being a mission for All For One. Yeah, we'll see Rensuke show his smarts this chapter. She does yeah, we'll see more of Chitose's dilemma going forward. He was yeah, Rensuke and Twice seem to have a nice rapport with one another.**

**Guest 2; Yeah, I'd consider doing a Rosario fic in the future.**

**Anime PJ; It seems so yeah, that's gonna be quite the journey for Ochaco as she discovers her feelings for Ren. Yeah, how they're gonna react is going to be interesting. Himiko truly was panicking huh, she almost had to fight, but thankfully Ren came back in time. Hmmm, someone might notice.**

**KakarotSuper two; She can be quite spooky huh~? It's not wrong, if he had his hands/arms cut off, then his Quirk would be useless, unless he can use it through his feet. Yeah, I could see that resemblance. Yeah, seems like Ren might get a Nomu huh.**

**Lightwave; He is bonding with his classmates, even surprising him that he is. Yeah, it's gonna be interesting to see Ochaco discover her feelings for Rensuke. Haha, as a frog, she'd like his water alright. Something like that yeah. Rensuke's got his agenda, and it might be the plan to stop that, it seems he doesn't agree with it. He wasn't expecting the damage, but he managed to get his trust. It's gonna be tough alright~**

**Grendel; Sure, I could see that happening. That happening with Tsukiumi sounds good to me. Yeah, that would be pretty cool to see. Sure, that sounds like a good character arc, and looks pretty good with the flock. The lightning twins could attack her yeah.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! It seems that Dabi is yeah. Chitose's surely going through something. Yeah, seems like he's bonding with his classmates. Yeah, lets hope Ochaco can begin to fly like that with her Quirk. Rensuke knows how to borrow what he needs without being caught~ He meets her this chapter~ Himiko had a tough job huh~? She'll be appearing alongside Rensuke in the future. Yeah Mirko's a tough woman alright. They do yeah. Twice is always fun~ We'll have to see what his costume can do right now. It's not gonna be an easy fight. All For One's, and Rensuke's relationship is going to be expanded upon more in the future. He might end up with Johnny. Well, I wont spoil it about that regarding Quirks. I could see that happening in canon with Re Destro, otherwise I wouldn't know how he would, unless it is the stress of losing a fight or something. He could keep his legs. Yeah, he could have that. You'll have to wait and see with Zenki and Xenovia. Yeah, he could be in the same year. Sure, sounds good. For the kind of story I'm gonna tell, starting with them all wouldn't make sense, you'll see why when the story gets underway. Sure, Zenki could have done that. Yeah, that all looks good to me.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The Battle**** Trial!**

"Alright!" All Might announced with a large booming voice through the microphone that was before him within the control room. "Lets begin the Indoor Combat Training! Team A and Team D! Your time starts now!"

Class 1A was watching the match going on between them. Rensuke and Izumi were outside, and Shoto along with Katsuki were in the building. Momo looked at Shoto and Katsuki, seeing how they both weren't really working with each other, in fact they seemed to be keeping distance between themselves, while Rensuke stood side by side with Izumi.

Each team had earpieces in so they could contact their team members easily.

"Hmph, don't interrupt me Icy Hot, I'll take care of both Ren, and that damn Deku! Seriously, how could we be paired together?!"

"I'm sorry but I am going to be fighting Rensuke Tsubasa. You may fight Izumi Midoriya if you wish to fight her, but Rensuke Tsubasa is going to be my opponent."

Katsuki glared towards her, while she looked on calmly herself.

"Why do you want to fight him so much?"

"Because, I wish to confirm something."

"And that is?"

"Something personal, that's all."

Katsuki shook her head in annoyance, while Shoto began walking to the wall nearby.

"Seriously, you're only doing that because you know that I am the only one capable of fighting against him! Alright, do what you want, lose for all I care, then it will be my chance to fight against him. Him and Deku, doesn't matter, Deku is going to be a non-factor anyway, so this is going to be a breeze for me when it comes to her."

Shoto just stared at her, unblinking, seemingly not caring about what was being said at that moment in time.

Momo and the others watched the interactions between Shoto and Katsuki, and it didn't seem like they were going to be getting on.

"I'm not sure about this battle. It seems..."

Momo began, while Tsuyu weighed in her thoughts.

"Rensuke-chan and Midoriya-chan have a disadvantage ribbit."

Ochaco raised an eyebrow.

"How though?"

"When looking at the exam we had with Aizawa-sensei, Midoriya-chan could hardly use her power without breaking or near enough ribbit. Rensuke-chan has a great handle on his Quirk, but we've seen that Bakugo-chan and Todoroki-chan also have great handle on their Quirks."

"I suppose...so, is it more of a two on one then? Seems hardly fair...especially those two. They are very powerful..."

Momo, seeing Ochaco's worries, shook her head.

"Great power doesn't mean that they have won. Rensuke-san, from what I can tell, is rather intelligent, and so is Midoriya-san. If they can come up with a way for them to fight, then I believe that they'll do rather well in this fight."

Momo watched with keen interest at what was going to transpire.

* * *

Rensuke and Izumi together looked at the building before them. She looked nervous, she knew that Katsuki was dangerous, and that Shoto was also very strong, while she didn't know if she'd be able to help Rensuke out in fighting.

"Ren-kun...before we go in, I just want to apologize."

Rensuke cocked an eyebrow up.

"Why are you apologizing?"

At Rensuke's question, Izumi dipped her head.

"I-It's because...these two are strong...if I can't...if I can't use my Quirk that well...then I'd have to leave the fighting to you...and I don't want to be a burden Ren-kun...I want to fight beside you, as an equal...but, right now, I simply..."

"Izumi-chan." Rensuke silenced her with kindness. "You don't have to worry about me, and don't sell yourself short either. Yes, they're powerful. Maybe the strongest in the class. However, we have something that they simply don't possess."

"Hmmm? What's that?"

Izumi seemed confused by what he meant when he said something like that.

Rensuke smirked.

"We have team work on our side. They weren't working together, in fact they seemed to hate being together. That's where you and I can devastate the battlefield Izumi-chan. We don't have to have an amazing power to win, we just have to be smart in how we do use our powers."

"Y-Yes, I didn't even think...Ren-kun, lets work together!"

"Right, lets do this. I've got a pla-"

"I've got a plan Ren-kun!"

Rensuke blinked rapidly, then bowed his head towards her.

"What is it Izumi-chan?"

"Well...Ren-kun, Kacchan's ability to fight is scary, but I've studied Kacchan for so long, so I know how she's more likely to fight. What opening move she's going to be using. Perhaps, you could fight against Todoroki-san. I know she's got ice powers, but I don't know how she fights since she's so quick in her fighting." Izumi showed a resolve like no other, and looked on with a confident smile. "I also have to show Kacchan that I am no weakling."

He was stunned by her confidence, but also happy about it as well.

"Alright then, leave Todoroki-san to me. I also have an idea on how we can win this fight if things don't go our way, if you don't mind."

"Please."

So quickly, they began forming a plan together, and spoke about a few different things, Izumi inputting her own ideas and combining them with Rensuke's own, while Momo looked on with an impressed face.

Rensuke and Izumi rushed into the building, rushing towards the area that they needed to go.

As they did, Rensuke placed a finger to the device on his ear, then water began to drip down onto the ground, and shoot out in a very small thin line.

Izumi watched with intrigue as the water went through the entire area of the building.

"What's he doing?"

Mina, a girl with pink skin and horns questioned Momo, who furrowed her eyebrows.

"That device...hmmmmm, he's listening to something...of course, sound travels faster in water, he's using that device to listen to the sounds through his water Quirk to find the exact location of the targets."

Momo praised Rensuke as the young man turned to Izumi.

"Found them." He took out the map they were given by All Might. "Here, they're on the second to last floor."

"So...I need to go here then..."

"Right, and I'll set up what we need in case. Also, here Izumi-chan."

Rensuke took off one of the spheres from his belt, and gave it to her.

"Ren-kun..."

"Use it if you need it."

With that, they took off running once more.

However, as they continued running on the first floor, Shoto's hand went towards the wall while Katsuki shot out of the room to go and find Rensuke and Izumi herself, Iida thrusting his finger forward.

"She's going to freeze the building before they could get close!"

As he said it, that's what she did.

Shoto's ice grew across the wall, and the floor, and ceiling, and crept around the building, freezing it into a solid statue of ice. The speed of the ice was quite insane, it almost was like she was flash freezing the area around her.

Katsuki saw the ice coming as she was running for Rensuke and Izumi, jumping up just in time, to see that the building, was freezing, and that stopped her in her tracks.

"She's freezing the entire building...she's actually...strong...what power to freeze the building..."

Katsuki was caught in a state of disbelief.

She couldn't believe that Shoto could be so strong that she'd freeze a building within mere moments, it made her question her own power, and how strong she was. It also angered her that Shoto could do that, and made her determined to do more things against the enemy before her.

Shaking her head, Katsuki couldn't allow that to affect her.

Izumi looked at Rensuke who pulled her closer, seeing the ice heading right at them at a high speed, a speed Izumi knew she wouldn't be able to dodge out of the way of.

"Ren-kun, is that what I think it is?"

"Seems so, I thought she'd go for a gamble like that."

Rensuke clapped his hands together, and formed a water dome around them as the ice shot through the area, flash freezing it all. The ice also crept across the water, and froze it into a solid ice dome, but protected Rensuke and Izumi.

"He's fast to react to the speed of that ice. Even I wouldn't be able to do that ribbit."

Tsuyu observed, while Ochaco cocked her head.

"He said that he thought she'd go for that gamble...what gamble exactly?"

"The gamble to end the match in a single attack." Momo added, drawing in the attention of the others. "It's an easy thing to think about. Todoroki-san wishes to take care of her competition without having to sacrifice leaving the bomb such as Bakugo-san has. But, I also think she did a reckless move. Yes, it allows her to freeze her enemies, but if it doesn't succeed, then it leaves her open to an attack. She can't even be sure if her technique has succeeded unless it is mentioned by All Might, or she goes to check herself."

They watched as Rensuke placed a hand on the ice, then within a few seconds, the ice cracked around them, and shattered, freeing them from the ice dome, as Rensuke looked around.

"Lets go."

Rensuke and Izumi continued running forward, while the others watched with keen interest at the sight before them.

They continued running through the area, going up a flight of stairs, but as they got to the top step, Rensuke cocked his head towards the left, seeing a smirking Katsuki stood there, with her hands outstretched.

"Hey, Kacchan!"

Rensuke smiled as Katsuki quickly unleashed her powerful explosion right in the face of Rensuke, and thought that she had exploded him away.

But when the smoke cleared, a wall of water appeared before him, blocking off the attack, so Katsuki growled, and punched at the water wall, allowing her Quirk to explode while within the water, swinging her hand left, exploding the water away from Rensuke's form, and saw Rensuke's body underneath, tightening her hand, and flung her hand outwards, attempting to punch him.

"Fog Cover!"

Rensuke blew out some fog, which concentrated around Katsuki's eyes, blinding her vision long enough for Rensuke to thrust his hand forward, attempting to punch her in the torso to blast her away, but Katsuki was more than aware that he'd do something like that, so she blasted herself forward, running her hand close to her eyes to rid of the fog that was blinding her.

As she did, Rensuke punched forward, releasing bullets of compressed water towards Katsuki's form, one piercing a wall, and caused it to shake with the intense power behind it, Katsuki's smirk growing more and more.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Katsuki flung her fists around, punching the water bullets one by one, destroying them with her Explosion Quirk, deflecting the water away from her body, only for one to get through and slam into her shoulder, causing her to wince slightly at the feeling.

Iida looked on at the sight, and his fists tightened.

"A sneak attack, what kind of method is that?"

"Tactically speaking, a great one." Momo spoke up. "She's playing the Villain right now. Admittedly, a little too well. But that's what Villains do. They attack without cause, sneak attacks are to be expected. It's a world where it is either them or you in a fight, and they'll do anything to win in a fight."

Momo's words made All Might smile, glad that she knew Katsuki was playing the part.

Katsuki then rushed forward, propelling her through the air, destroying some of the ground that had shot her forward towards Rensuke.

"Come on then Ren! Show me what you've got!"

She span as she fired herself for Rensuke, coming up to Rensuke and thrust her fist for Rensuke's body, exploding upwards, avoiding a water blast that Rensuke had fired off, cupping her hands in the air, and shot her power downwards.

The intense power of Katsuki's hit the ground, and destroyed a good portion of the floor, revealing the underground, but she saw that Rensuke had managed to appear beside her, with his fist going for her body.

"Alright then, here we go!"

Quickly reacting, Katsuki shot her fist for his own, but then he opened his hand, and caught her fist with his palm, his fingers running across her sweat, which began to leave her hand, and go towards Rensuke's own, as she sent a kick towards Rensuke's side as hard as she could, landing against his damaged ribs, and caused him to release a small pained sound from the rippling pain he felt, but then he shot out of his mouth a condensed ball of fog, hitting Katsuki's torso, and forced her away from him, while he landed on the ground, gritting his teeth.

"R-Ren-kun, are you okay!?"

Izumi panicked, Rensuke fought down the pain he felt, while he placed the sweat he retrieved off Katsuki into one of the containers on his belt.

"I-I'm alright, caught me off guard." Rensuke stood up, facing the annoyed looking Katsuki. "Kacchan, kicking me when I only wanted to dance with you."

Katsuki smirked at the sight before her.

"All you had to do was ask if you wanted to dance Ren. I'll dance with you all night long!"

Allowing explosions around her body, she launched herself forward, Rensuke went to move when Shoto appeared behind Rensuke, unleashing a mass of ice towards him.

"He's mine."

"Damn."

Rensuke placed his hands outwards, and created a buzz saw like water, sharp enough to slice through the ice by swinging his hands outwards again and again, slicing through the ice barraging towards him and saw that her ice was freezing his water, but by pumping out more pressure, the ice shattered before freezing it fully.

With Katsuki behind him and about to attack while he fended off Shoto, he wasn't sure what he was going to do...

But thankfully as Katsuki passed the stairs, Izumi came out from them, and towards the surprised Katsuki.

"Sorry Kacchan!"

Izumi shoulder barged Katsuki, knocking her off balance, and slammed into a wall where she spat out some bile from the impact that Izumi gave her,as Izumi fell down to the floor, seeing Rensuke swing both hands outwards, cutting through the last piece of ice that came for him and throw the water buzz saws at Shoto who created a dense wall of ice, cancelling the other out as the ice shattered, and the water disappeared, causing Izumi to smile at the sight.

"Wow, she's stepping up! And Rensuke-san just stopped that huge wave of ice with water saws!"

Ochaco cheered out, Tsuyu nodding.

"Unexpectedly, seems like she's more than willing to fight ribbit. And yes, it seems that Rensuke-chan can switch between opponents and adjust his battle style within seconds depending on the opponent."

As they spoke, Rensuke gave a smile towards Izumi.

"Good timing Izumi-chan! You really saved me back there~"

"Hehe, thanks Ren-kun. You should go though, you're wasting time here. We don't have long."

"Yeah, perhaps you're..."

Before he could finish, Katsuki came out of the wall, and jumped to a portion of the ground that wasn't destroyed, and saw Shoto who was sharpening her eyes at Rensuke.

"What are you doing here Icy Hot?! This is my fight!"

"I also told you, I am going to be fighting Rensuke Tsubasa."

Rensuke saw the look on Katsuki's face, and deduced what was happening inside of her mind right now.

"_Kacchan, you're going through quite a bit right now, aren't you? The combination of seeing Todoroki-sans ice doing such devastating moves with seemingly not much effort, and Izumi-chan's ability to actually hold her own against you, it must be eye opening for her, and she's slipping a little bit. She's smarter than this, but with these revelations coming over her...Kacchan..._"

Rensuke and Izumi glanced at one another, before nodding their heads, and Izumi rushed at Katsuki, while Rensuke rushed at Shoto.

"Get lost Deku! I don't care what power you have, don't become involved!"

"Kacchan, that's..."

Izumi watched as Katsuki came closer with her explosion Quirk, but then Rensuke slammed the ground with his hand, unleashing a torrent of water in both directions.

Izumi allowed her finger to glow with red lines appearing across her finger as the water came rushing past her.

"Now, Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!"

Thrusting it forward for Rensuke's water, and swirled it around, Izumi unleashed her strength inside of the water and unleashed air pressure inside of the water itself, which became a miniature vortex of water at the cost of bruising Izumi's finger, which shot for Katsuki's form, twisting like a drill for her body at a high speed.

Katsuki shot forward an explosion, but the twisting nature of the technique merely brushed the explosion aside, and continued going for her body.

"S-Shit!"

Katsuki could see the vortex tearing through the building as if it wasn't even there, while Rensuke quickly healed Izumi's finger so it wasn't bruised anymore, though Katsuki didn't seem to care about that right now.

The combined power of Rensuke and Izumi surprised her, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to take it so easily due to the density of the, so she exploded backwards, shooting further and further, until she came to the stairs, sliding down them as the vortex of water bypassed her, something that she felt hatred about.

"_Deku, and Ren could do that so quickly. Her power...just when did Deku's power grow that much? She was Quirkless, and now she's able to combine her power with Ren's to create such a devastating technique...what the hell is going on? First her...then that Icy Hot bitch...they're powerful...am I just as strong...can I be stronger...or am I...weaker?_"

Katsuki felt an internal struggle within herself.

In the past, everyone had said that she was fantastic, amazing.

But now…

It seemed that even someone she thought was weaker than her, displayed the ability to do something fantastic.

* * *

At the same time, Shoto created a wave of ice by swinging her arm left, blocking off the water, only to see the water creeping up the ice, and slice through it, while turning them towards Shoto who seemed to be surprised, Rensuke however allowed the ice to flow around his body, aiming the shards of ice right for Shoto.

"So, you can control ice as well as water?"

"Correction, I can control anything that has water in it, and ice is just frozen water."

He replied as he shot off the highly dense attacks, adding water behind the ice to propel them with water pressure.

Shoto quickly jumped back and formed ice between him and Rensuke, but the ice that Rensuke shot off stabbed into the ice shield, allowing large cracks of ice to appear, then Rensuke cupped his hands together, condensing a ball of water, shooting it off like a cannon ball, shattering the ice completely, as a whip of water came right for Shoto's body in an attempt to capture her.

However, Shoto was quick enough to grab the water, and freeze it solid, allowing the ice to travel towards Rensuke's body to freeze him.

"You can indeed control ice, but you have a time delay in putting your control over it."

Shoto deduced, Rensuke smirked.

"Very clever Todoroki-san." Rensuke gave Shoto the peace sign and took off for the stairs. "See ya later~"

"Wait!"

Producing ice across the floor, Shoto used it as a slide, and shot for Rensuke, while Rensuke glanced at Izumi, nodding, who in turn nodded and watched as Rensuke took off with Shoto following after him.

As she did, Katsuki appeared from the stairwell, and saw that Rensuke was gone.

"W-Where the hell is he?!"

"You're my opponent Kacchan! I'm fighting you!"

Katsuki's eyes narrowed at the green haired woman.

"You stay out of this!"

Katsuki shot Izumi away with a high explosion near her face which destroyed portions of her mask, firing her down the corridor as she let out a cry, but she used what Rensuke had taught her, adjusting her stance in the air, and returned to the ground, panting slightly at the sight.

Katsuki was astonished by Izumi.

Placing her hand on her bracer, she aimed it at Izumi.

"Heh, so what's this? You gonna try and beat me with that attack?!" Katsuki placed a hand to her bracer, and pointed it at Izumi. "Hey Deku, you better get out of here, because this will finish you off!"

"I am Ren-kun's partner, I wont run."

Katsuki smirked at the sight before her.

"My bracer stores my sweat Deku for one big burst!"

The others watched in worry as Katsuki pulled the trigger on her bracer while All Might yelled "Don't Young Bakugo!" but she ignored him and fired off a highly concentrated beam of her explosive power, Izumi exhaled slowly, seeing the hole in the floor from before, and took a chance, running for Katsuki who thought she was mad.

The beam of explosive energy came inches near Izumi, who ducked, and slid in the hole, mere moments before she would have been hit, something All Might praised her for, Katsuki on the other hand looked angered by what was happening.

Katsuki quickly ran forward, and jumped into the hole, seeing Izumi giving off a flying kick towards her, forcing her to block with her arm, and push the green haired girl away.

"Since when did you get confident to fight me like this Deku?"

"Call me Deku if you wish...but that name, is a Hero's name from here on out! I'm not going to be that defenseless kid anymore Kacchan!"

Despite her saying it, she was shaking from what was going to happen in the fight, knowing that despite having their plan, Katsuki was a very powerful opponent, and she wasn't going to hold back on that fight.

"Heh! Yeah right! You're shaking Deku!"

Izumi, despite hearing her say that, didn't back down, and kept on a composed expression, ready to fight the enemy before her.

* * *

Rensuke at the same time, rushed down a corridor as Shoto appeared behind him, placing her hand on the wall, and flash froze the area.

"You wont escape."

Rensuke leapt into the air, avoiding being frozen.

However, Shoto from the ice already across the ground, released an ice pillar upwards in an attempt to stop him, but when it got close, Rensuke spun faster, water rippling around his spinning form, and unleashed it downwards, smashing right through the ice, landing on the ground, while feeling pain shoot through his ribs.

Shoto felt the frost on her body, something Rensuke noticed.

"Agile, Rensuke Tsubasa."

Rensuke turned back to Shoto and showed a happy smile.

"Perhaps so, you're also quite quick with your Quirk. But, I'm going for the bomb so this will be over soon."

"No, it wont-"

Just as she was going to unleash her ice, Rensuke inhaled deeply, and unleashed a wave of fog so thick that Shoto couldn't see Rensuke at all.

She waved her hand in front of her face, and created a wall of ice in case Rensuke attacked.

But nothing happened.

"He's going for the bomb, this is just to distract me."

Shoto quickly turned her body to the stairs, and rushed up them.

At the same time, Rensuke visited a single location, and threw a few spheres into it, before heading for the bomb.

As he walked, he felt the pain from his ribs growing.

"_If I had some time, I'd just heal it...but, I don't have anytime to waste, and if I heal it, I might not have the power to fight off Shoto Todoroki, and I can't lose, at least for Izumi-chan's sake. But it's fine, I've been in a lot worse pain than this before, I can still fight. Mom would be able to heal and fight at the same time, she was that amazing...I'm not there yet Mom, but one day, I'll become strong, stronger than anyone, even All Might, and All For One._"

Rensuke pressed forward while pushing down the pain he felt, and made it to the room that Shoto was in. He saw the bomb in the room, and also saw that there were numerous pillars around the room.

It was also a good sized area, big enough for a fight between them.

He also noticed the frost on her body had somewhat disappeared, he wondered if she had used her fire side to get rid of it, it seemed like she didn't look happy.

"Something wrong Todoroki-san? You seem displeased."

"Nothing." She replied, looking at her red hair briefly, Rensuke catching it. "Here, we can have a fight without interruptions."

"So, gonna tell me why you wanted to fight me?"

Shoto shook her head.

"That's for me to know."

"Heh, I see. Well, I've always wanted to fight Elsa, so let it go Todoroki-san."

Mina, watching on, let out a laugh.

"Haha~ Ooh my, I really like him~"

Shoto furrowed her eyebrows, then placed her hand on the ground, and an incredible wave of ice shot for Rensuke's form at high speeds, stronger than the one she used before. Class 1A looked on with worry about the speed and strength of the ice that was heading for Rensuke right now, even All Might was surprised by the power that Shoto was displaying.

"Aaaah! She's super powerful!"

Mineta cried out, while Momo pursed her lips together.

She saw how relaxed Rensuke seemed to be.

He wasn't even showing a little bit of fear at the size of the wave of ice heading for him.

"Large attacks like that tend to lose their precise ability to stop the opponent who know how to counter it. You're going for quantity over quality."

Rensuke waved his hand outwards, creating what seemed to be a disk of water. However, the water began spinning faster and faster, looking like a saw blade at the end of it, growing larger and larger until it became the size of the ice wave itself, spinning so fast that the air around it was making cutting noises, then he flung that blade forward, cleaving the ice directly down the middle, splitting it in half.

"Yeah! That's the stuff!"

Kirishima, a girl with red hair grinned wildly at seeing Rensuke's attack cutting right through Shoto's massive ice wave, but some people like Mineta looked fearful of what Rensuke could do against such an attack.

All Might also looked on at the attack, and saw how dangerous that attack could be if it hit.

But then as it cleaved through the ice, Rensuke snapped his fingers, releasing the water from its saw state, and then turned into countless number of water spheres, that hovered in the air near Shoto.

"Heavy Rain."

As the name implied and with a snap of his fingers, the water shot down at Shoto like hail, so Shoto stomped onto the ground, creating a shield of ice before her form, as the water smashed against it, breaking the ice more and more by the second that they crashed down, Class 1A looked absolutely stunned by what they were seeing with their fight.

Then Rensuke began running forward, gathering and condensing the water around his fist, as the water bullets rained down onto Shoto's ice shield, who realized the ice was breaking, so she created another shield of ice once the first one shattered apart, having to jump backwards due to the water nearly hitting her body.

"I'll do an All Might, and smash your ice apart with brute force!"

Rensuke thrust his hand forward for the new ice shield, and propelled out of his fist, which turned into a large fist of water, All Might, and the others were in astonishment that Rensuke could do something like that.

"Geez, that's quite a large fist. No wonder he got the first place during the Entrance Exam ribbit. Still, love that water though, so sparkly. I'm going to ask if I can swim in it later on..."

Tsuyu weighed in, while Ochaco nodded more and more.

"Yeah, the more he uses his water Quirk, the more it reminds me of her, the Benevolent Hero, the way that he moves, is how she used to dance around the battlefield. Maybe he really likes her more than I thought he did."

"Yes, you maybe right." Momo weighed in. "Still, I am quite curious to see these two fight. According to my estimations, they are the top in this class according to power, based on what I've witnessed. And though usually, ice would freeze water, it seems that Rensuke-sans water is able to combat the ice of Todoroki-sans."

All Might narrowed his eyes at the sight.

"It's like her...but, it can't be...no, he can't be...maybe he was inspired by...yeah, that must be it."

All Might murmured to himself, as the fist of water shattered the ice shield apart, and continued for Shoto's body who grimaced at the sight, stomping heavily into the ground, and sent spires of ice from her foot piercing the water fist and froze it in the air, mere inches from her face, something that made her pant.

"Todoroki-san froze the water, but Rensuke-san still is able to..."

Momo watched as Rensuke leapt onto the frozen water fist, and placed his hands onto it. A few seconds later, the froze fist of water scattered in different directions, and all shot down for Shoto's body.

Shoto attempted to raise an ice wall in time, but because of the heavy dense ice, all shooting at her, in her head, knew that her ice couldn't block all of them.

Her passions stirred within her, she didn't want to lose right now...

Without even thinking about it, but due to her unwillingness to lose the fight, the fire she had suppressed for so long erupted in a glorious burst, catching Rensuke off guard, who jumped back as the flames melted the frost off of her body, along with clashing with the ice that Rensuke controlled, and cancelled one another out, protecting Shoto who looked almost horrified that her flames came out like that.

Rensuke put distance between them, waving his hand at his face like a fan.

"Hot." Rensuke noticed that Shoto looked at the flames remaining on her arm, before coldly turning away and allowed them to dispel. "You looked disgusted with your flames them, why did you look like that?"

"Those flames...I didn't want to use them. They don't matter. I'll merely beat you with my ice. Ice freezes water."

"Indeed, it does. But as you've seen, it isn't always about who hits harder."

Shoto furrowed her eyebrows at what he had just said, seeing Rensuke pull closer, and closer to the young woman.

"Then what are you saying?"

Rensuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Your fire and ice together, it would be incredibly powerful. I'm not currently sure how I'd be able to handle that. Being able to freeze, and burn my water away, could be dangerous for me. Makes me thrilled to think how I'd counter that. But, it would be fun finding out huh~?"

Momo nodded again and again at what Rensuke was saying.

"_Rensuke-san definitely is strong, but he's also highly intelligent and he's playing a mind game with Todoroki-san, she is questioning what she should be able to do. Definitely Rensuke-san is no fool, he is quite the strong opponent to deal with. He's able to make the opponent question their next move, while also thinking about how to counter his opponents at the same time, throwing them off their game. I'm very impressed, Rensuke-san definitely knows how to do a battle in physical as well as mental._"

As she thought about it, Shoto stepped forward.

"I do not need the fire side of me to defeat you. And I'll show you right now, Rensuke-san!"

Shoto stomped onto the ground, creating ice across the ground to freeze his feet, so Rensuke shot into the air, while Shoto pushed more power out of her body, and the ice sprung around Rensuke's form in the shape of pillars in an attempt to stop Rensuke from moving away, even creating a pillar of ice behind Rensuke to block him off.

Rensuke however twirled around, and pushed off the ice behind him, shooting for Shoto, as water gathered around him. Thanks to his costume, he held no resistance in the water, allowing his body to move faster and faster as Shoto's pillars of ice came up before him to stop his movements.

"What's he doing? Those ice pillars are thick. How is he going to get through them?"

As Kirishima asked, Momo replied swiftly.

"The pressure he's putting into that water, he's like a missile right now. The speed, the water pressure surrounding him, his body should be able to pierce through that ice. While it is thick, it also isn't growing stronger, Rensuke-sans water pressure is increasing more and more."

True to what Momo had said, Rensuke's water jet pierced right through the pillars of ice, but lost some strength each time that it hit the ice, due to the power needed to break through the Shoto, Shoto grimaced visibly, and rushed towards the left hand side, so Rensuke ejected himself out of the water, and waved his arms forward, bringing the remaining water around him towards Shoto, who created a massive ice shield, with frost growing more and more across her body, something that Rensuke noticed.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Shoto watched as the mass of water barraged against the ice before her, shattering it apart, as Rensuke came forward.

"It wont work!"

Shoto attempted to grab Rensuke's body as he got close, but he grappled her within the air, and twirled around as he got to the ground, and threw her across the room, adding pressure of water to his hands, propelling her so fast that she lost her bearings for a few moments...

Before snapping into reality, Shoto waved her arm outwards, creating a wave of ice to ride on, skidding across it, only to see that Rensuke was heading forward towards the bomb itself, though saw that Rensuke was panting from using his Quirk at such a speed.

"No!"

Shoto hit the ground, and created a thin line of ice, in an attempt to freeze him.

"Ooh man, she got him..."

Ochaco looked saddened by it.

But Momo saw the expression on Rensuke's face as he placed a hand to his hip.

"No, don't count him out just yet."

Momo said while looking at the screens, All Might even seemed to be confused.

What was Momo seeing that he wasn't?

Shoto, feeling the frost all over her body, panted, as the ice neared Rensuke.

"You're done..."

Before she could finish, he took out a sphere from his hip, and dipped his finger in it, revealing some water, which he flicked out at the ice, creating an explosion so hard that it propelled Shoto off her feet, rolling on the ground while Rensuke smiled with a tired expression.

"Not yet."

Shoto stared on, confused by what he had just done, how did he create an explosion?

* * *

Meanwhile, Izumi took off running as Katsuki came close towards the young woman.

"Seriously nerd, what do you think you're going to do by keep running away from me?!"

"Kacchan, don't underestimate me! I'm also doing my best!"

"Heh, once Ren's done with that Icy Hot, and I'm done with you, we'll be resuming our fight. I don't know what you thought you'd be able to accomplish against me, but it isn't going to be enough, it never was!"

Katsuki shot for her, swinging left for Izumi, who jumped out of the way, just in time for a large explosion, which obliterated the wall, forcing Izumi forward onto her hands and knees, allowing Katsuki the time to appear behind her, bringing down her fist, but before she could land a hit, Izumi rolled out of the way, and sent a kick towards Katsuki's body.

Katsuki blocked with her arm against the kick, but then saw that Izumi was grabbing what seemed to be a stone, and channelled her power through her finger, flicking the stone so hard that it shot like a bullet for Katsuki, who growled, and exploded the stone mere moments before it could touch her.

However, while she did that, Izumi got to her feet, and sent an elbow into the stomach of Katsuki, though Katsuki managed to pull back just in time before the attack could reach her body, but that allowed Izumi to take backwards once more, running down the corridor.

But that just showed her that Izumi was growing stronger, and seemed to also be more tactical.

Usually, Katsuki would notice that Izumi was leading her somewhere.

But due to the situations that she had been put in, how she was seeing Izumi of all people actually standing on a good footing with her personally, along with how Rensuke and Shoto no doubt are battling right now.

She could hear the collisions of their attacks, how they still were fighting against one another.

Briefly, Katsuki thought back to when they were kids, how Izumi always followed her around, and now…

It was different.

Izumi wasn't following her anymore.

She was running away from her.

She was fighting her, she was actually doing a little bit of damage against her.

It was crazy.

"DEKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Katsuki rocketed herself forward. She sailed through the corridor within seconds, catching up to Izumi who grimaced, and without activating her Quirk, she turned and tightened her hand, throwing a fist for the incoming young woman.

However, at the last second, Katsuki threw her hand up, and created an explosion right near her face.

Because of the smoke, it blinded Izumi, which allowed her to propel herself over Izumi's body. Getting behind her, Katsuki set off an explosion with her hand furthest away from Izumi, thrusting her body forward, and then put her hand closest to him, setting off an explosion that slammed against her back.

"Ngh!"

Izumi let out a hard breath, but Katsuki wasn't done yet.

"Try this!"

Katsuki brings down her right arm against Izumi's own, causing the girl to cry out, with some wondering how damaged Izumi had become with that attack. Then she grabs onto Izumi's arm and slammed her into the ground after using explosions from her free hand to build up momentum, and unleashed her explosive power right in the body of Izumi, fracturing the ground around Izumi and caused her to cough out a bit of bile.

Izumi laid on the ground, looking up at Katsuki who looked down with an enraged face.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to fight me Deku. Standing up to me, thinking you'd be able to fight me like that. As if! You're not going to win against me!"

Izumi could hear the frustrations within her.

Izumi didn't want to let Rensuke down.

He was fighting Shoto by himself, and was counting on her to handle Katsuki.

As Katsuki's hand began going downwards to fire off one final explosion to attack Izumi and knock her out, Izumi recalled how Rensuke had been helping her with controlling her power, how she could channel it through her body, and lower the power.

She thought about doing just that.

Lowering the power in her finger to attack Katsuki, Katsuki raised an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to do?"

Katsuki's palm went to explode against Izumi's body, when Izumi's finger swept before her, the explosion going off, but because of the pressure of the wind, the explosion was diverted away from her, hitting the right hand wall, Katsuki's eyes widening, and also All Might seemed to be amazed when seeing that her finger didn't break.

"_Young Rensuke must have been working with her without my knowledge. She's gaining control over the power at a good rate. Though she has a long way to go, the fact that she could divert Young Bakugo's powerful explosion like that, it simply is fantastic to witness._"

All Might wore happiness on his face seeing the progress of Izumi herself.

She then launched herself off the ground, headbutting Katsuki's body, hitting her in the chest, and sent her flying away from her body, forcing Katsuki to back flip and land on the ground, seeing Izumi clutching her bruised fingers.

"Kacchan, you think that I can't fight you, but that's wrong. You've always been so amazing, better than me! Stronger than me! That's why I asked Ren-kun if I could fight you, so I could begin growing stronger against one of the strongest people I know! I want to beat you one day Kacchan! Maybe today isn't that day, but I wont give up either!"

All Might watched with keen eyes as Izumi, despite feeling her fingers damage, still didn't give up, and pulled out what seemed to be a container that Rensuke had before, but it was filled with water.

Katsuki scowled at that, and went to launch forward, when Izumi tossed it into the air, channelling power through her already bruised finger, and thrust it at the capsule, shattering it apart, but also released an intense wind pressure that mixed together with the gallons of water that was held in there, all aimed for Katsuki's body who panicked at the sight before her.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Katsuki knew she couldn't evade it in time, so she took to firing off as strong of explosions as she could at the water before her, parting the mass of water as much as she could, but due to the power of Izumi, the water couldn't fully be dispelled, and slammed against her body, taking her into a nearby wall, causing her to wince.

"Ooh yeah! You go Izumi-chan!"

Ochaco cheered out, seeing how Izumi was fighting against Katsuki and actually managed to hold her back like she did.

Katsuki, coughing from the violent wave of water hitting her, coughed at the impact, and felt more enraged than ever before.

Her eyes went towards Izumi...but she saw something strange.

Izumi had gone to the end of the corridor, and into the room, leaving the door fully open.

Then Class 1A saw that Izumi was strapping herself to a nearby pipe with the capture tape that they had been given.

"Wh-What is she doing?"

Jiro spoke up, asking no one in particular.

Momo placed a finger to her chin, and looked at the sight before her, with intrigue, interest.

She believed that she understood what was happening, considering what they had seen until now.

Katsuki's eyes darkened, and she thrust her hands backwards, releasing the amazing power of her Quirk, shooting for the area that Izumi was in.

"DEKU! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Izumi, despite seeing Katsuki storm closer, she allowed her power to channel into her fingers. Rather than her arm, she knew that she'd have to do something without breaking her arm, she channelled the powers into her fingers, and turned them upwards.

"Ren-kun! Are you ready?!"

Izumi called down the line, to the confusion of the others.

[Of course~]

Rensuke replied, while Katsuki looked around, looking for Rensuke but couldn't see him at all.

Katsuki's body came closer and closer, ready to strike Izumi down, when she shot her fingers upwards in the direction that Rensuke was at as well, this time breaking two fingers, but unleashed a massive hailstorm of wind, so much so that Katsuki was stunned by the amazing power she released, seeing the windows around her shattering, along with the ceiling above her being obliterated.

"W-Whoa! She's so strong! How in the hell did she do that?!"

Kaminari let out his surprised voice, while Ochaco clapped for Izumi.

"She's amazing. But, it seems that she's also hurt herself again...ooh, it can't be that good..."

As they celebrated, Katsuki saw that from up above, a mass of water fell down on top of them both.

"What the hell?!"

Katsuki yelled, attempting to move backwards, and fired off the stored power that she was going to use against Izumi, against the water, but besides cause a huge splash, the water didn't stop coming down at her in a huge violent torrent.

She was caught in the giant wave of water, which carried Katsuki right out of the door, while Izumi, who was pinned down thanks to the capture tape, was able to remain where she was, though she released tears at breaking her fingers like she did, Katsuki couldn't fight off the giant wave which washed Katsuki all the way down the corridor, to the other side of the building, and hit her so hard that she was sent dizzy from the intense attack, and took her out of the fight for a good minute.

"Amazing, the water took down Bakugo-san...wait, what water is that? Tsubasa-kun is still..."

Mina looked at the cameras, and saw Rensuke's situation, Momo however smiled to herself.

"I understand what their plan was now. Yes, it makes sense..."

Izumi undid her binds so she could walk, but because of the fight with Katsuki, she fell to one knee, panting.

But seeing Katsuki the way that she was, she wasn't going to be fighting anymore.

* * *

At the same time, Shoto kept her eyes on Rensuke's form who just seemed to be quite calm.

"S-Since when can he produce explosions!?"

Ochaco yelled out, but Momo shook her head.

"He can't."

"Then how did he do that ribbit?"

Momo gigged as Shoto was perplexed as well.

"So, how did you do that explosion then?"

She panted while Rensuke himself felt pain from his injury and exhaustion from using so much of his Quirk.

"I explained it before, I can control any water. Guess what sweat contains?"

Her eyes widened with realization.

"...Water, you acquired Bakugo-sans sweat and used her Quirk..."

Rensuke nodded, while cracking his neck.

"Correct, when I clashed with her in the beginning, I managed to gather some of her sweat. I've been with Kacchan for a better part of a year, I know how to activate her Quirk remotely like this since her sweat is like nitroglycerin. Admittedly, it isn't nearly as strong as if she had used it herself, but it can be a turner in a battle like this if used correctly."

Shoto was quite impressed that Rensuke thought that far ahead to gather Katsuki's sweat for his own uses.

It definitely made her know for sure that she chose the right person to fight.

Agile, smart, strong, he was a very good opponent for her to push her further.

"Truly, who are you Rensuke-san?"

"Me? I'm just me. And you, you're holding half of you back."

"That's...That doesn't matter. I refuse to ever use those flames."

"I don't know why you feel like that, if you ever want to tell me, then great, but if you don't, then that's fine too. It is your personal private life and I can't force you to tell me and I wouldn't want to force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, but the look in your eyes, tells me more than you think it does. But, you can't deny your power forever."

"My power..."

Something about it being her power, it just seemed to resonate with her.

She briefly flashed back to her Mother, who said something similar, about it being her power.

"Yes, who else's power is it if it isn't yours?"

Shoto didn't know what to say, when Rensuke heard his earpiece going off.

[Ren-kun! Are you ready?!]

"Of course~"

Shoto cocked her head.

"Of course, what?"

"You're about to find out."

Rensuke whistled as he pressed in some buttons on the bracelets he has on his wrists, confusing Shoto.

Then suddenly, the entire building shook around, and heard the ground below them cracking, hearing the sound of rushing water.

"What is...no, I can't let you!"

Rensuke watched as she was about to stand on the ground to freeze the opening, but Rensuke used the last remaining bit of sweat from Katsuki to shoot it at Shoto, who blocked with a shield of ice, but that time allowed Rensuke to manipulate the water that was spewing out from the floor below, breaking right through it, to reveal a large body of water, heading right for Shoto.

"Sorry, this is it!"

"No, I wont lose!"

She attempted to grab the water to freeze it, when Rensuke jumped into the water.

As if he was a fish, he swam through the water, appearing beside Shoto's fire side, but deciding not to use her fire, she sent out ice towards him, while he manipulated the mass of water he came out of, and smashed through it with brunt force, shattering the ice before it could touch him.

Now she was caught in a rock and a hard place for her.

Her mind didn't want to lose.

But she didn't want to use her fire side either.

Because of the disconnect between what she wanted vs what she didn't want to do with her Quirk, she couldn't react in time, so Rensuke's water slammed against Shoto's body, pinning her to the wall with amazing amount of pressure.

Rensuke could feel his limit being reached, with fighting in the morning, controlling this much water, he knew he was close to collapsing, so he quickly went into the water that bound Shoto.

"N-No! It can't end like this!"

Shoto tried to fight it by freezing the water, but each time she did so, the violent nature of the water smashed through the water she had frozen and turned it into small chunks in the pressurized water.

Rensuke, being able to move through the water with ease, took the capture tape, and wrapped it around her arms, binding her, and then dropped the water, Shoto fell down to the ground, and because of the capture tape, she couldn't fight anymore, so Rensuke fell to his knees, hovering above Shoto herself who stared back up at him in bewilderment.

"That water...when did you..."

"Before I came here, I placed these spheres in an area that we'd need them. I only had a few, and we both might have needed them, so we thought of a place to put them to our advantage, right below me, and right above Izumi-chan." Rensuke pointed to his belt. "They can contain a good amount of water, these bracelets on my wrists aren't just for show, they can remotely open the spheres anytime I choose to do so, and they're marked, so I know which one is going to open by pressing a particular part on the bracelets. So when she released her strength, all the water contained in the spheres, released, allowing me to use it against you, and I imagine she used the water against Kacchan somehow."

"I-I see...so it's a trump card...it's clever. A water supply to strengthen you and your teammate while taking your opponents off guard...yes, I understand..."

She couldn't help but be astonished he managed to think ahead like that along with Izumi.

"Indeed, you and Kacchan are powerful, but you didn't work together like Izumi-chan and myself, you went off on your own. Her attack was aimed in a way that it would break the water above her, and also, below me enough to create cracks in the floor without shattering the floor in case we damaged the bomb, figuring out this was where the bomb was as we entered through my Quirk, and since we had a map, we could mark the area I'd need to plant the spheres, and where she needed to aim her incredible power for our plan to succeed."

Shoto turned her head down, admitting her defeat in that moment.

He then walked over to the bomb, and touched it a single time, All Might seeing that, became happy and announced.

"With Young Rensuke touching the bomb and the Villains detained, the Hero Team wins!"

With that confirmation, Rensuke panted and slid down to the floor, while feeling his ribs being painful. He was glad that the fight was over with now, though he wished that he could heal his wounds.

* * *

Later on, Rensuke, Katsuki who seemed to be in a daze, along with Shoto who also seemed to be in a daze, stood before the class. Shoto and Katsuki weren't really hurt, so they came back, as for Izumi, since Rensuke had exhausted himself, he couldn't heal her injuries so she went towards Recovery Girl to make sure that she was fine, and he just hid his own pain rather well.

All Might looked between the three students that had come back, and then his eyes went towards Rensuke.

"Well, it seems that the match was quite explosive. Nothing short of a full blown battle, with interesting turns and takes on the fights themselves. I have to say the MVP's of this match are...Young Rensuke and Young Midoriya!"

Rensuke looked around as Momo stepped forward.

"I'd have to agree. They both came up with a plan that managed to combine their unique talents together to combat a strong duo like Bakugo-san and Todoroki-san. Bakugo-san was reckless, and went off on her own during the fight, allowing her feelings about Midoriya-san to cloud her better judgement, conversely, Todoroki-san also believed the same thing. She thought she'd be able to handle Rensuke-san and Midoriya-san in a single attack, but that also endangered her partner from being trapped by the ice."

Momo took a pause while Rensuke noticed Katsuki seemed to be out of it, like she was going through something personally.

Shoto also seemed to be at a loss for what she was supposed to say.

"At the same time, Midoriya-san and Rensuke-san also picked the opponents best suited to them. Bakugo-san for Midoriya-san, considering their relationship, and Rensuke-san for Todoroki-san since he currently has more ways to use his Quirk that Midoriya-san does and is capable of fighting for longer without destroying his body."

"Y-Yeah, and..."

All Might tried to speak up, but Momo inadvertently interrupted him.

"While I will say that their plan was a little reckless, nevertheless, the plan itself worked. They had managed to throw both opponents off guard, never losing sight of their mission to get the bomb, but also managing to incapacity their opponents quite well by using a combination of skills, tricks, among other things."

Once she had finished, Ochaco pursed her lips.

"Wait a second though, I don't get something."

"What's that Uraraka-san?"

Rensuke asked kindly, while Ochaco showed an unsure face.

"It's just, you timed it quite well, did you know it would play out like that?"

"I had a few possibilities. I knew that she was strong with her ice, her ice could freeze my water potentially faster than I could use my Quirk to retrieve it from the ice. So getting captured was a possibility. By the time that part of the fight came, I could see that the frost on her body was becoming so much that in the end, she wouldn't be able to use her large scale ice attacks like she had been doing since the beginning, and I myself was running low on stamina so detaining her without the water spheres would be very difficult. Izumi-chan also distracted Kacchan, and fought her off, leading her towards that location, so the water inside my spheres, would be enough to wash away Kacchan, hopefully. It was a gamble, I'd admit that. A few things could have gone wrong, but I'm glad that we managed to win in the end~"

Rensuke chuckled out at the end, Ochaco seemingly impressed with what she had heard.

All Might nodded again and again, seeing how they had won the fight, and was quite proud of both Izumi and Rensuke, though his eyes went to Rensuke as he sat down, not showing any visible signs of pain, but his eyes did flicker slightly.

* * *

After the end of the matches, Rensuke walked towards the infirmary to check on Izumi and make sure that she's okay.

Seeing that she was lying on a bed, he strolled forward, and looked at her fixed fingers.

"I'm glad that you're okay Izumi-chan."

"Y-Yes, thank you Ren-kun. Though, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"Ehehehe, I know you're probably worried about me breaking myself like I did."

Rensuke shook his head.

"I was worried about you Izumi-chan, but you did great. You fought off Kacchan quite well."

"Yes...but, Ren-kun, I saw the look within Kacchan's eyes, I haven't seen her so down before. I feel bad about that...I didn't mean to make her feel like that..."

Rensuke saw how she was tugging at her fingers, and allowing them to meet again and again in the middle. He pushed closer to the young woman, and placed a soothing hand against her skin, causing her to flush at the touch of his hand.

"You didn't do anything wrong Izumi-chan."

"But..."

"You didn't." He stated again, his smooth fingers traced the lines of her face, dripping down her jaw. "You did what you needed to do, and I am so proud of you Izumi-chan. You stood up to Kacchan and showed you're not a victim, you can stand on your own two feet. This is something that Kacchan needed Izumi-chan, whether she realizes it or not, you've done something that will make her a better Hero today."

Feeling his soft fingers on her cheek, the way that he looked at her with kindness, caused her to feel emotions bubbling up inside of her, recalling what Ochaco had said just a day earlier, about how Izumi liked Rensuke, perhaps a crush, and how he might reciprocated those feelings.

"Ren-kun..."

"Hmmm?"

Izumi didn't know how to say it, she felt shy in saying anything that she couldn't.

"I...well, I just wanted to say..." She pulled closer to the young man, who smiled softly. "I...thank you, for today. Supporting me...you support me a lot...I feel like I don't deserve your support, you give so much to me and I..."

Rensuke pulled closer, his face dangerously close to her own. Her eyes met with his in a hazy feeling filling her, her face heating up to higher levels, her body twitching at the thought of Rensuke being right beside her.

"Don't say that, you do amazing things for me Izumi-chan. You don't know the stuff you've helped me with. I honestly find it difficult talking to people sometimes, so speaking with you has been great, you don't have to feel anything other than happiness, because I appreciate what you've done for me Izumi-chan."

Izumi continued to blush, as she looked deeply into his eyes.

She couldn't help but get lost in his eyes.

She continued to feel his hand on her cheek, and how his comforting smile made her feel.

Whether it was because of the moment, or because she had wanted to, she leaned forward towards him, her shy mouth parting, and her eyes closed timidly. Rensuke felt that she was shaking, taking a lot of her courage to do something like this.

"_Is she going to kiss me? She looks like it...she really wants to kiss someone like me…? I knew we had some special relationship, but to think that she wanted to kiss...I can't find myself saying no to her...do I want to kiss her as well…? I guess that I do...have I developed feelings for her…? Izumi-chan...I wonder what Father would say right now, seeing that I'm beginning to feel something for a One For All user...hah._"

He watched as she pulled even closer towards him, so he placed his hands on her shoulder, causing her eyes to open, and saw that he was leaning closer towards her, to kiss her as well. Happiness flooded her being, and she allowed herself to move closer to him as well.

Inches apart, they felt the others breath graced their faces.

Their hands locked together, Izumi quivered with excitement, while Rensuke's body was still, but full of new feelings.

As their lips began brushing against the others, the door flung open, causing the pair to fly from the other, seeing that it was All Might.

"Hello there! I haven't interrupted anything, have I?!"

Izumi looked disappointed, while Rensuke chuckled.

"You just delayed it, that's all." Rensuke turned towards Izumi, surprising both her, and All Might, when he caressed her cheek with his lips, her face turning upwards into a mixture of delight and shyness as he pulled away. "As they say, a teaser Izumi-chan."

"Ehehehehehe….y-yes...y-yes..."

Rensuke chuckled, and walked to the door.

"See you later~"

Rensuke glanced at All Might as he walked out of the door, their eyes meeting for the briefest of moments but very telling.

He stepped outside, and saw down the corridor, Sir Nighteye was walking away. His eyes noticed that there was a DVD case in his hand, with the battle trial matches having been recorded, his eyes met with Rensuke's own, who smiled, and waved.

Sir Nighteye didn't wave, he just continued on while looking professional.

Rensuke shrugged his shoulders, before feeling a pull at his side.

"_Damn, don't have enough energy to heal my wounds. Need to get some sleep...right, I'm also meeting up with Chisaki soon. Best get ready for that. I have to go...since school is finished, I'll head off home. And Sir Nighteye's interested in the matches huh...is he going to be looking at how I fought during the battle? Or is it Izumi-chan? Either way, I'll deal with it when the time comes._"

After messaging a few people like Ochaco, Izumi and Katsuki among a few others, he took his stuff, and began walking away.

* * *

Getting outside of the building, he saw the gates before him, and went to move out of them, when Shoto walked out from behind the wall that the gates were attached too, surprising the young boy from such a sight.

"Geez, did you just stay there to ambush me?"

"Yes." Rensuke sweat dropped at what she had said. "So, I have been thinking Rensuke Tsubasa-san, about our fight today. The outcome wasn't what I had expected, you managed to outsmart me, and your power is great."

"You flatter me, but your power is the amazing one. Though Todoroki-san, you had the power to beat me in that fight, if you had used your fire side." Shoto looked down at her fire side, and then her ice side. "Todoroki-san, why did you really want to fight me?"

"I wanted to test your power against my own. I saw your power, but...when you look at me, I feel conflicted. I see something about you, that reminds me of myself...your eyes, deep within them, I feel as if there's something there."

"Hmmm, everyone has a past, Todoroki-chan. We all have something that we keep from everyone else. Anytime you wanna talk to me about yours, I'll gladly share my own."

Rensuke offered kindly, a gesture that Shoto appreciated quite a bit.

"I see..."

"Todoroki-san, your fire side, you seem to be disgusted with it..." Shoto's face took a notable dip. "...it seems that you have a conflicting relationship with your fire side, which is derived from your Father, right?"

"Yes, I got flames from him. I detest that man."

"I see, I also have a complicated relationship with my own Father." His eyes overlooked U.A's building then towards Shoto once more. "It's a nice school, Todoroki-chan. Here, you can shape who you want to be, and not who others want you to be."

"Who I want to be...yes, I think you're right. Also, I'm sorry about my insistence on fighting you, I am not good with expressing my emotions, and I've been told I tend to be a blunt person when it comes to saying what's on my mind. I just wished to see where my power and yours matched up, if you or I were stronger."

"No worries, sometimes I find it difficult to express my own emotions as well. Maybe one day, we can truly go out against the other, you using both sides, and my Quirks power."

"I...I don't know if I could ever use those flames. But...if I ever could, I wouldn't mind fighting against you Rensuke-san again."

Rensuke chuckled lightly as Shoto bowed her head, and took off walking.

But then she stopped, and looked towards Rensuke who waved towards her.

Her eyes met with his own as a small redness spread on her face, and let out a small breath, before walking off once more, unsure of what the feeling inside of her was, whatever it was, it felt good when she looked at Rensuke.

Rensuke watched the young girl leave, exhaling and inhaling slowly.

As Shoto disappeared, Rensuke went to leave, when he saw Katsuki moving out of the doors, but with Izumi running up behind her.

Deciding to see what was going to happen, he hid himself behind a tree.

Izumi shot out of the school, and saw Katsuki walking away from the school at a slow pace.

Something inside of her bubbled up, she knew that Katsuki was annoyed by losing, and also, questioned about how she had even gained her power in the first place.

"Kacchan wait!"

Katsuki paused, turning towards the woman with slanted eyes.

"...What do you want exactly?"

"I-It's..." Seeing her narrowed eyes on her, it made her question if she should say anything to Katsuki. "My Quirk...it's just, I know that you thought I was hiding it from you, but the truth is..."

"You found out about it recently?"

"I got it recently."

They spoke at the same time, Katsuki narrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean, you got it recently?"

"I-I can't tell you where I got it from, so please don't ask me. Sounds crazy, I know. It's like something out of a comic book. Only it's real. That's why, I didn't want to use it in the exercise...b-but, in the end, that's the only way I had a chance of winning." Katsuki's eyes slitting even more, Izumi carried on, while looking down. "I still have a lot to learn Kacchan...I know that...that's why I am here." Katsuki was close to boiling point at this time. "You see...I'll work until I have full control over this Quirk. And I'll finally beat you with my own power!"

Katsuki growled angrily.

"How dumb do you think I am? Borrowed power? Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot. ...I saw it today...that Todoroki...I realized that I couldn't beat her in a head to head fight, her power...and yours...and Ren as well..." Rensuke inhaled slowly as he listened in. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Katsuki was crying, not out of sadness, but out of frustration. "Enjoy your win Deku! I'm just getting started! I'll defeat you, and all of them here! I'm going to end up the number one Hero, no matter what! You'll never beat me again…"

Katsuki huffed, and walked away while Izumi was at a loss for words.

She didn't know what to say.

Rensuke, who was watching nearby, looked on with a simple soft expression on his face.

He walked closer to the young girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ren-kun..."

"Don't worry Izumi-chan, she'll calm down soon enough. Though..."

Rensuke lightly pulled her cheek.

"R-Ren-kun, you're pulling my cheek!"

"You told her about One For All?"

"Hehehe, I didn't mean to tell her that! I-It just came out, and..."

Rensuke wrapped his arms around the young girls body, and pulled her closer, allowing her to feel his protective arms around her.

"Don't worry about it, it seems like she didn't believe you anyway. But don't be surprised if she doesn't work it out one day, Kacchan is a smart girl."

Izumi paled at that.

But then flushed when feeling his arms around her, and sank into the hug that she had received.

* * *

Arriving at the area that Overhaul had wished for him to meet, and had put on his outfit for when he went to meet people he didn't want them to know about his appearance, he just wanted to get the day over with. He saw the building that on the outside, looked normal enough. But he knew that it wasn't.

He pulled forward, while glancing at the different locations around the area, with Himiko, Gentle, and La Brava looked on and were ready to provide support just in case that Overhaul was going to do something.

Rensuke then proceeded to pull up towards the door, having steeled himself, and knocked on the door.

He waited for a few moments, before Rappa stepped outside to meet Rensuke.

"Hey kid, you made it. He's waiting for you."

"I'm surprised, you're here to meet me?"

"I asked to be. Prefer being here than in there with those idiots. Actually, what's your name kid?"

"Didn't Overhaul tell you?" Rappa shook his head. "Call me Niji."

"Niji, as in rainbow? Hah, nice name."

Rensuke shrugged, and followed him inside.

Getting inside, his eyes went across the walls, noticing how clean the area was. It was so clean that not even a spec of dirt could be seen. Rensuke thought "_Guess he wouldn't settle for less than this._" and followed Rappa through the area.

Going past a number of doors, he saw that men and women alike were either talking, sorting out some dodgy dealings, or just relaxing. Though by the way that they seemed, it wasn't like they were that strong, at least that's what he thought.

He went down a flight of stairs, and came to a darkened area.

Rensuke prepared himself in case that he was going to be jumped, he always took precautions.

His hand placed itself against his side, while Rappa opened the door, and bluntly spoke.

"He's here."

Rappa's gruff voice carried through the area, Rensuke stepped inside to see Overhaul sat on a couch.

His eyes went left and right, seeing that there was nothing else there, apart from him.

His eyes went towards Overhaul, who beckoned him closer.

"Punctual. I like that."

Overhaul spoke with an elegant voice.

Rensuke sat down on the opposite couch.

"Of course, I was rather interested to see what was going to happen. So, you mentioned you want me to babysit some girl. What's so special about this girl exactly?"

"She needs to be guarded at all times." Rensuke watched as Overhaul stood up, opening the door, and beckoned someone inside. "This is the girl that needs to be watched over. I've got you and some others I trust to take shifts in watching over her."

Rensuke watched as the person stepped inside.

What stepped inside was a young girl, with bluish off white hair, being messy and unkempt. It was long, reaching down her back, but what most interested Rensuke was the horn on her head. Having red eyes that looked innocent, Rensuke also noticed something else, and that was the look of fear within the girls eyes.

"This is Eri, she's important to the future of my plans." Overhaul pulled out a small box, with what seemed to be like a red bullet in it. "This, is what I've been working on."

"And what is that exactly?"

"Something that's going to change the way that society currently is." Rensuke watched as the young girl flinched when Overhaul petted her head. "This girl has a unique power, and if you make her use it, you could disappear."

"Disappear?" Rensuke echoed, seeing Eri looking on with fear. "How can she make you disappear?"

"She's got a rare mutation of a Quirk, something that hadn't appeared ever in her family. As time goes on, I'll tell you more about it. But for now, that's all I'm willing to divulge to you." As Overhaul spoke, a man came in with a birds mask, and spoke quietly to Overhaul. "I have some duties to attend to. Get to know her. I'll be back."

"Alright then Terminator." Overhaul gave Rensuke a strange look. "You know...I'll be back. Astalavista baby." He did a quite bad impersonation of the Terminator, but Eri's eyes seemed to lift up at his funny voice. "Guess you've not watched it then."

Overhaul cracked an eyebrow in amusement, before his eyes landed upon the young girl who just looked back with a fearful expression.

Rensuke then watched as he left the room, so he pulled closer to the young girl who backed away, afraid.

Seeing that, made Rensuke's blood boil, seeing this young little girl frightened as she was.

"Hey, Eri-chan. It seems that I'm going to be taking care of you for a little while. My name is Niji, pleasure to meet you."

Eri just looked at the mask of Rensuke's, unsure of what to say.

Seeing that, Rensuke showed his face to the young girl, bending down towards her.

"Want to see a trick?" Eri tilted her head as Rensuke removed his contact lenses, revealing the real colour of his eyes. "See, I can make my eyes glow like this~"

"Wow...it looks like a rainbow..."

"They do, don't they? Do you like rainbows? I do, full of different beautiful colour's." Eri overlooked Rensuke's eyes, and his face, while he just smiled at her. "Ooh yeah, Chisaki-san mentioned I'd be babysitting a girl, so I brought this."

Rensuke produced a stuffed rabbit toy from his hoodie he wore, and handed it over to the bewildered Eri while he placed his contact lenses in once more.

Eri looked down at the stuffed rabbit, then towards Rensuke once more.

"Are...Are you...going to...hurt me…?"

Rensuke's breath was taken away when she said that.

To think that's the first thing she came too…

It made him feel more anger for Chisaki, and what he actually had been doing to this girl.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you Eri-chan."

As soon as he said that, Eri's hands clutched onto his arm, as tightly as she could, Rensuke's heart broke at the sight before him, seeing the small tears in her eyes, how she was shaking, but also how she didn't even make a sound as she quietly cried.

It reminded him of his own past.

How no one ever came for him either.

How he was all alone...

"Eri."

Overhaul came back into the room so Rensuke hid his face once more before he could be seen.

Overhaul's eyes went over her form.

"I'm sorry about her childish tantrums, she sometimes acts like this. She likes making things up."

Rensuke glanced at Eri who kept clinging to his arm tightly.

"Oh, don't worry, I know how children can be."

Despite saying that and attempting to keep his voice calm, he was thinking the complete opposite and was full of rage, but knew that if he tried anything at that moment, then it could end badly for both him, and Eri, so he had to play along for her safety.

"Yeah. Anyway, it seems that you've become acquainted. Now, I'll tell you what I want you to do, if you're serious about joining the group."

Rensuke glanced out of the corner of his eye at the girl, who kept her hands on his arm.

"Of course, I'd love to join your group."

"Excellent. Follow me."

Overhaul walked out of the room, and Rensuke followed after him.

His eyes went towards Eri, and while he didn't know the full story of what was going on, he could tell by the way that Eri held fear in her eyes, that she deeply was afraid. It wasn't a childish tantrum, it wasn't something that she was making up.

It was something real, something powerful.

And it made Rensuke hate Chisaki more and more.

The fear in her eyes, couldn't be faked.

Something he knew quite well.

"I'll be back soon Eri-chan, keep the bunny safe. He also needs a name, can I leave that to you?"

"...Yes, I'll give him a name."

"Good girl."

Rensuke chuckled lightly, and exited the room, knowing that he now had a new mission.

He had to protect this girl.

She clearly was going through something no child should.

He was going to do his best to save her.

* * *

By the time that Rensuke had returned home, it was already raining. The sky had turned black, and the rain came down in torrents. He himself remained calm, collected by what was happening at that moment in time.

He himself didn't care about the rain, he was fine with a bit of water.

"So, you met the girl then?"

Himiko asked as she and the others followed behind Rensuke.

"Yes, that girls eyes...I know that look very well. I don't know what he's doing exactly, but he showed me some red bullet, I want to know more about that, but that girl...I need to protect her." As he spoke, the others noticed the heavy rain falling down onto them was being stopped in the air, floating around them all, seemingly bending to Rensuke's emotions. "She asked me if I was going to hurt her...for a child to ask such things, that bastard Overhaul... But we need to be smart about it, one false move, and that girl could be caught in the crossfire. As much as it angers me right now, we need to learn more about his men, and possibly increase the group we have, and plan an attack. Perhaps I could ask Dabi-sans willing to join us..."

"Yeah, lets punish them!"

Himiko cheered while Gentle noticed the rain shooting up into the air.

La Brava watched as the rain swirled above them like a propeller.

"W-Whoa, Ren, your water is..."

"Hmmmm?" Rensuke glanced at the water above him forming a large mass, surprising even him. "Hehe, seems like I did that by mistake. Oops."

Rensuke exhaled, dropping the water away from them and continued walking him.

However, as he arrived at his doorway, he saw Katsuki just perched there, allowing the water to run down her body, her face, she was getting soaked, but she was also out of it as well.

Rensuke told the others to hang back so he could approach her by himself.

Rensuke adopted a soft smile, moving closer towards her, and petted her cheek, causing her eyes to meet his own.

"Kacchan, what are you doing in the rain? And it's late, why are you here?"

"I...I...I just wandered around after leaving my home for a little while to clear my head...and ended up here."

Rensuke offered his hand towards her, helping her to her feet.

"Come in then."

Rensuke pulled Katsuki closer to the young man, and unlocked the door.

Pushing aside the door, they walked into the living room which seemed to be decorated quite well. It looked nice. The couches, the table in the corner, the kitchen in the back, and a set of stairs towards the right hand side. To her, it looked rather homely, it felt lived in.

"Follow me."

Rensuke showed Katsuki up the stairs, and towards the bedroom after walking across a corridor.

Walking inside, Katsuki was surprised by the large bed inside of the room. She also noticed that there were a few pictures around the area, she caught one that surprised her, and that was a picture of Rensuke as a young child with his eyes closed, being carried by All Might on his shoulder, the pair thrusting their thumbs to the camera, and grinned wildly.

"I didn't know you knew All Might as a kid."

Rensuke glanced at the picture, and quickly, while distracting Katsuki, used water to push other pictures away so she couldn't see them.

"I met him once. I couldn't help but get a picture. He didn't even remember me when we met again last year."

He looked towards Katsuki, who was shivering from the coldness of the rain, pulled her closer into a hug, where he used the remaining energy he had to dispel the water off of her hair, and skin, also drying her clothes at the same time along with his own, and allowed the water to simply disappear into the air.

"Handy."

Rensuke chuckled.

"I suppose so. Now, tell me what's going on Kacchan. Is it about the exams today? Or is it Izumi-chan?"

"Deku..." She began, as he sat down. "...Seeing you work so well with Deku...I...I..." Her body began to shake, so Rensuke pulled the girl close, so she sat on his lap, and held onto him tightly. "...Tell me...do you and Deku...Deku seems to really like you...so...but I also...ugh, this is hard, I don't know what to say Ren..."

"...Kacchan, I really like you, I really like Izumi-chan. These feelings inside of me are confusing, I'm not so good with understanding feelings. My heart beats faster, I feel good inside of myself, I can't explain it that well. But when I go to school, I feel an intense sensation run through me at the idea of seeing you both, I feel like the days going to be better when I see you. Weird, isn't it? I haven't felt quite like it before so I'm not that sure if I'm saying it well..."

"Ren...I didn't know you felt like that." Katsuki's fingers slowly went over his cheeks, pulling him closer. "I'm glad I can make you feel like that."

"Me too, but honestly, I've never, felt like this before."

"Heh, neither have I. Wanna find out what it's like together?"

Rensuke watched as the young woman's fingers unhooked his shirt, surprising him.

"Kacchan, wait..."

He stopped her with his fingers entwining with her own, and pulled the girl closer.

Katsuki peered deeply into the eyes of Rensuke, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Kacchan, tell me. Do you really hate Izumi-chan?"

That question, she honestly didn't know anymore.

"I...I...It's hard to describe. I don't know what I feel. Today, seeing her the way she was, fighting me like that...it gave me frustrations, it gave me confusion...I don't know. I saw Todoroki, and you, and Deku...all of you guys are strong..."

"That doesn't diminish your power Kacchan. She started off with nothing, but she's progressing at a good rate, while you started off strong. You are growing stronger Kacchan, it might seem like she's doing it faster, but she's still learning, like you are, like I am. In terms of combat ability, you have that over Izumi-chan as she's still beginning to understand her power, as for Todoroki-chan, well she's been trained by the Number Two Hero so it makes sense why she's so strong. And as for me...well, I trained really hard to become strong, and even then, there's people stronger than I am, we can all progress. But do you know why you didn't win today?"

"...Why?"

She wanted to hear it from him, what he thought about it.

"It's because, you and Todoroki-chan didn't cooperate. Together, you and Todoroki-chan had more fire power, but Izumi-chan and I had the ability to combine our skills together, and overcome your abilities. You complimented me on saying whatever I think is right without holding back, so here it is Kacchan. You let your emotions for Izumi-chan get in the way today. You went after her, without thinking while she had been studying you for so long, and knew how to counter your movements, while you disregarded her abilities, thinking she wasn't strong. If you had thought more tactically like I've seen when we fight, you would have won against her."

"Ren..." Tears came to her eyes. But, rather than sad tears, it was happy tears. "...You're probably right. I just can't get that damn nerd out of my head, its screwing with me...but you're right, I came for her while thinking she was weak. I felt conflicted...seeing the powers of you and Todoroki."

"Izumi-chan wanted to fight you, to show you how strong she was. She wasn't flaunting it over you her power, she admires your power, she respects your abilities, because you are a genius Kacchan, but you have to remember, that there are other people that are strong, just as strong, and in some cases, stronger. Rather than it be something that holds you back, let it be something that pushes you to grow stronger, that allows your powers to flourish, because you have what it takes to be a very strong Hero. You said to me that you'd surpass All Might one day, are you going to let Todoroki-chan's power hold you back? Or are you going to see that she's a powerful person, and someone that you can strive to beat one day?"

Katsuki exhaled out of her nose as he dried her tears away.

His words penetrated her mind, and made her think about many things.

"Ren...thank you. You're right...I shouldn't be worrying, it's just another obstacle for me to surpass. Heh, it would be pretty boring if there wasn't a challenge."

Rensuke nodded his head.

"Exactly, strong people can push you to do your best. Think of it like that, I know I do. There are plenty of people stronger than me, but that doesn't stop me from growing stronger, it makes me want to try harder to catch up to those people, and surpass them. Like All Might."

Katsuki gently guided Rensuke to the bed, her arms entangled around his body and wouldn't let go.

"Ren...you're honest, I really like that about you. You don't sugar coat your thoughts with me, you tell me how it is. But...you don't do it in a condescending way, or trying to be superior, you do it in a way that makes sense to me, that's what I love about you." Realizing what she had just said, she quickly brought his head to her bust while her face turned crimson, the same for Rensuke. "I'm staying tonight."

"Is that so? What about your parents?"

"I'll be fine until the morning, my parents think I went to bed."

"Kacchan, you're a bad girl. Sneaking out of your house like that."

He beamed while she leaned down, and lightly kissed his neck, sending a shiver of pleasure through his body. She then climbed on top of him, peering down at the young boy, who smiled up towards her.

"Ren...thanks, for what you said."

"You'd tell me the same thing."

Katsuki leaned down towards him, and gently kissed his cheek, before snuggling against his body, laying down on the right hand side of him.

His arms wrapped around her form, and held onto her body, as she began falling asleep.

He continued watching until she fully was asleep, and took out a picture of his Mother, and himself together, and smiled gently.

"_Mom...today's been so draining. So much has happened. Emotionally, physically...what would you do Mom? You always knew what to do, what to say. I'm beginning to have a normal life, it's so strange. These girls...I feel affection for them...I think I'm falling in love with them, I didn't plan to fall in love...what should I do Mom…? My life isn't normal, and I don't want to endanger them...but, I do know that Eri-chan needs help...she had the same eyes as me, without hope...he's abusing that girl...I wont let it happen again, I can't let this bastard get away with it Mom...I couldn't save you in the end, and Yuki's condition is something I can't change yet...but I'll save this girl, I can at least do that, I'll keep her safe._"

Rensuke took out his contact lenses, revealing his rainbow like eyes, which gave off a glow, then he snuggled up to Katsuki, who groaned while lightly kissing his shift covered chest, so he pulled her even closer.

Slowly, he allowed himself to fall asleep, wanting to just relax after the days events.

But not forgetting, and began thinking about how he was going to proceed next.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**The big fight happened between them, Izumi and Rensuke pulled their resources together, Izumi showing some ability to control One For All, and use it in different ways, while fighting off Katsuki. At the same time, Shoto and Rensuke had their fight, showing his ability to control the ice that Shoto had made to a degree, and even forced her to use her fire side, something that shocked her, and in the end, they both managed to win the fight.**

**Afterwards, Rensuke shared a special moment with Izumi, almost leading to a kiss between them, and then had a conversation with Shoto, having a mutual respect between them. Then he met Eri, recognizing her pain quite quickly, while revealing a few things about himself during this chapter, and finally had a moment with Katsuki, deepening their relationship while helping her come to terms about her feelings regarding Izumi, and Shoto's power and inspiring her to become stronger.**

**Well, until next chapter, thanks for reading!**

**Rensuke; Izumi, Katsuki (fem), Ochaco, Himiko, Shoto (fem), Momo, Tsuyu, Hana, Itsuka, Kirishima (fem), Mina.**


	9. The President!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**StrikerTj; Thanks very much, and yeah, in this she is~**

**Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! I'm glad that you liked it!**

**Tree Licker; Yes, anything with water in it, trees, flowers, even a human body. He can't do that just yet, but it might be an ability he can do in the future.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; They did yeah! Pulling out all of the stops. They did yeah, but they wont be interrupted forever~ He did yeah, he gave her some advice about it, lets see if she ends up taking it or not. Since it was her first act of kindness, seems like Eri has become somewhat attached, and their relationship is going to grow more in the future. Yeah, he knows how Katsuki feels, and wishes to help her out anyway that he can.**

**Roxas Itsuka; Thanks very much! Yeah, seems like they do have quite good teamwork skills to fight two of the strongest students. She did yeah, Izumi's growing braver. He does know her, we'll learn more of their relationship in the future. Could be, and how he'd react, it would be interesting to see. He did yeah, but they'll eventually share a romantic moment between them like that. Katsuki did yeah, Rensuke helped put her on the right track. Ooh yeah, he's very much disgusted with her. Aqua Smash sounds pretty cool~**

**Grendel; They could do yeah, sounds great to me! Tsukiumi and Yukari having that relationship sounds pretty funny. She could wing Homura.**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, that was to show that despite pain, he can fight through it, he's got a pretty high pain tolerance. Yup, Rensuke's quite a smart person and knows how to use his Quirk quite well, even taking advantage of others Quirks for his own sake. It is deeper than what he can do, why Shoto is interested in him, we'll discover more in the future. I'm glad you like their relationships~ Katsuki is more forward, but Izumi's not gonna take it lying down either~**

**KakarotSuper two; Hatsume would be pretty cool so I'll consider her~**

**lord web of life of destiny; Well, I'm glad that you like it~ And thank you!**

**Chrono trigger; If they can control water, I don't see why not, shows Rensuke's smarts to think of it, and control it quite well. Yeah, Overhaul's quite a bastard huh. It means rainbow in Japanese, his eyes are like a rainbow, so that's why he called himself Niji. Yeah, they've known one another for about a year, so their closeness is growing quite well. They'd just not have to go into Rensuke's room haha~ Yeah, I don't see why not. That all looks good to me!**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Exactly, they don't work well together right now. He did yeah, he wished to help Izumi along as much as he could. He thought that it was rather fun. He can't do something like that right now, but in the future it could be an upgrade. Izumi did quite well against Katsuki. Yeah, he can suppress pain if he needs to. I think he'd be amused, and angered if Izumi managed to sway Rensuke to her side. Glad you liked Shoto and Rensuke's exchange. Their relationship is quite complicated. Hmm, it could go either way. Yeah, Eri and Rensuke seem to have a good rapport with one another. He gave Katsuki encouragement. He does, he loves his Mother very much. Yeah, he doesn't involve himself with that. Maybe we will. Maybe we'll have a moment like that. We'll learn more about their relationship in the future. Sure, he could have spent time with Mantle. They're good yeah, like the weapons, and the names seem cool, I like the name Heretic. That all looks great, yeah maybe they will end up in the harem. That looks good to me!**

**Guest; Maybe it will be a birthday thing. Yeah, it could be the next story, don't know when that would be though. Yeah, those would be pretty cool for the future~**

**Lightwave; Glad you liked it! Rensuke's been with Katsuki for nearly a year, so he knows how to activate it, and we saw in the movie that Shoto's flames could ignite Katsuki's sweat when it was off Katsuki's body, and on the Villain, so Rensuke can activate it too~ Haha, Tsuyu wishes to have a swim. Glad you liked their fight, seems that he had confront her flames a little bit, she might be willing to use them a little more now. Right now it doesn't, I guess Water Fist would be a name for it. She did yeah, Izumi showed her strengths during the fight. They are yeah, Rensuke and Eri are going to form a good relationship with one another. He does yeah, he's got Overhaul to deal with. He did yeah, he helped Katsuki as much as he could~**

**Crow Martnez; Haha, don't worry, they'll eventually share a romantic moment between them. He did yeah, what he thinks about All Might is rather complicated, and why it is, we'll get into it in the future. Yeah, Rensuke's gonna take care of her as much as he can until he can formulate a good plan to rescue her. There is a reason why he's doing it, not just to be creepy haha~ She surely is, Momo's quite smart after all~ Himiko and Rensuke have moments throughout the story so far, they'll have a big moment coming up in the future. I already did, and it's been decided what Hana's Quirks gonna be. Those look pretty good for Percy Jackson, and yeah, I've seen that as well.**

**Andrew123456; I put in last weeks chapter of My Villains Hero I wouldn't be updating this week, and would be updating on the 25th of November, and I am still doing Lost Shinigami, be patient, it will come eventually hehe~**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The President!**

Early in the morning, Katsuki's eyes peaked open, to reveal that she had been sleeping on Rensuke's chest the previous night.

Thoughts of the last night filled her mind, and what she had been speaking about regarding the young man himself. How she had come to him, how she had said the things that she had actually said, among other things like that.

However, those thoughts left her mind when seeing the sleeping face of Rensuke before her.

It made her smile at the sight.

She enjoyed being around the young boy, she loved when she could spend time with him like this.

Her fingers brushed against his chest, and her fingers laced together with his own.

That caused Rensuke to stir a little bit at the feeling of her touch.

His neck turned to the side, secretly slipping in the contact lenses that he had, before turning back to Katsuki.

Her eyes looked into the young boys eyes, who's face lifted upwards.

"Good morning Kacchan."

"Good morning."

Katsuki showed a daring smile, and swiftly brushed her lips against his cheek, before falling against his body.

His fingers ran themselves through her hair while she clutched onto his shirt.

"Did you sleep well Kacchan?"

"Best sleep in a long time." She revealed, allowing her fingers to drag lower across his body, until reaching the end of his shirt, and brushed against his toned stomach. "Ren, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's that?"

He replied with a question, something that made Katsuki smirk at.

"It's just, yesterday was...I don't know, it was quite eye opening I guess. It's difficult to think about, but now sleeping next to you, it gave me some clarity about the fight yesterday, so I'm going to train even harder than before. Todoroki, Deku...yeah, they're strong, I underestimated Deku. While I don't get what the hell she was talking about, receiving a power or whatever, but it seems that she does have a power, and it's strong, but I wont allow myself to fall behind either. Will you train with me Ren?"

Rensuke chortled, brushing the young girls skin with his fingers.

"Of course, lets become stronger together."

Katsuki smirked, moving her body off the bed, before her hips locked with his own, their eyes meeting as his hands were pulled towards her back by Katsuki.

Rensuke's hands slowly moved lower, Katsuki's lips curling upwards at the sight, and the feeling of his hands on her body, something that she quite liked the feeling of.

"Hey Kacchan, do you have to go home?"

"Soon, I'll go. But, first..." Katsuki leaned in, gently caressing his neck with her lips, and lightly nibbled at his flesh, causing him to groan. "Don't worry Ren, I'll take care of you."

Rensuke gained a bright smile.

"That sounds lovely, Kacchan."

Katsuki pressed her lips against his forehead, before her head fell into the crook of his neck, his hand went through her blonde hair, while she groaned against his body, her arms wrapping around his upper body, and together, enjoyed a peaceful morning between them.

* * *

After Katsuki had left, Rensuke went towards the hospital to go and visit his cousin to make sure that she was alright. After not being able to visit the day before due to the exam, and what happened with Overhaul, he just had to make sure that she was alright.

Walking through the hallowed halls, his eyes saw a bunch of peoples injuries, and briefly wondered what that was about.

But then shook his head, and continued for his cousin.

Though it was early, he knew that he would have to try and see her at least for a few minutes.

His hand rapped on the door for a few moments, before a small "Come in." came from inside, so he opened the door, and saw Yuki laying down on the bed, showing a bright smile upon seeing the young boys face.

"Big bro...you're here early..."

Rensuke pulled closer to the young girl, sitting down at the side of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about not coming yesterday."

"No, you don't have to worry big bro."

Though she said that.

He did feel a bit of worry that he couldn't have been there the day before.

To most it might be minor, but for him, to Yuki, who didn't have anyone but him, he felt guilt that he wasn't there for her, even a single day missed and he felt like this, as all he wished to do was help her out.

"Even then, I should have come. Things have been getting busy...but, I'm here now." Rensuke yawned a little bit, which surprised Yuki who rarely saw Rensuke being tired. "S-Sorry about that, yesterday tired me out a little bit."

"Big bro, is school that tough?"

Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows, and thought how to answer that.

"It's alright, it can be tough in places, but overall, I'd say that it is an alright feeling school, and pushes the limits of some students. That's all. Either way, enough about that Yuki, how are you feeling today?"

Rensuke asked kindly, wanting to make sure that she was alright, and that she wouldn't have to worry about him.

"I'm feeling a bit better than usual big brother. I even managed to sit outside in the garden yesterday."

Rensuke's face took a notable dip.

"I see...so you managed to do that, and I wasn't there to see it...heh, well I'm sure you loved it."

"I did, I got to see the beautiful sun shining down." Rensuke face was smiling, but Yuki saw that his eyes held some pain. "Bro...is something the matter? Has something happened?"

Rensuke thought about how he should word it to not cause her panic or alarm.

"Eh, no not really. I just saw something terrible yesterday, that's all. But don't worry, it's been all sorted out."

Yuki stretched out her hand, and took Rensuke's own with it.

"I'm sorry big brother. I wish that I was there to make sure that you were safe."

Rensuke was glad that she had some confidence in him.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself...anyway, since you're feeling better, perhaps tomorrow after school, I could take you out somewhere to get some fresh air."

"Hehe, what if it rains?"

Rensuke shrugged.

"Well, if it rains, I'll control the water so it doesn't bother us~"

"Hehe, that would be best big brother~"

Rensuke chuckled out himself, and offered a kind smile.

Though in the back of his mind, his mind was plagued with thoughts about Overhaul, among other things.

* * *

Rensuke had been summoned to All For One's side after leaving Yuki, Rensuke wasn't sure exactly what this was about, since he hadn't been summoned for a little while so now seemed to be a curious thing.

"First of all, congratulations on getting into U.A."

"Thanks."

Rensuke replied, glancing to the side to see the monster in the cage looking longingly towards Rensuke. He just couldn't look at the beast anymore for more than a few seconds, or something inside of him would break.

"Now that you're in, I want to do a few things for me."

"Of course Father. What is it that you wish for?"

"I'll tell you in time. For now, keep a good profile."

"Of course."

All For One inclined his neck.

"Good, then continue gaining the trust of All Might, it seems that he is fond of that girl, right?" Rensuke nodded slowly. "Then keep doing what you're doing with her. Also, I need to you get me any current activities that All Might is going to be doing with the school, any outside of school activities, I am sure you'll be able to acquire it from the database of the school."

Rensuke's eyebrows raised upwards.

"Hmmm? Why is that Father?"

"Because, Tomura wishes to make a stir with the students and All Might. You know how Tomura is. Hana is of course going to watch over Tomura, that girl truly is able to make sure Tomura doesn't go too wild, and help Tomura learn a few things."

"So, Tomura, and Hana are planning an attack on U.A are they? That's reckless Father."

Rensuke voiced his thoughts, something that All For One actually agreed with.

"Yes, I'd have to agree with you. It wouldn't end well for them, if they didn't have something that I've created for them."

Rensuke continued to raise an eyebrow upwards.

"Created? So, are we talking about a Nomu?"

"Exactly, the Nomu I have created will be able to counter All Might's power, if nothing else, it will shake All Might apart if some of his students happen to die. Though do not worry, nothing will happen to you, and your cover will remain in case something was to happen."

Rensuke's mind went through many different scenarios about what was going to happen, recalling the conversation that All For One had with Daruma when he took Johnny from them.

"I see, then I suppose I should wish luck to them both."

"It will help Tomura, and Hana become stronger people regardless of what happens, the people I know that they can be. Hana is a calm individual, while Tomura is still growing."

Rensuke continued thinking about what his Father was saying, and knew that he would have to use this quite well to his, and his groups advantage. He also knew that if they did a planned attack with the students, then some that he did consider his friends would become hurt, and if he had told the Hero's about the plan, then All For One would know it was him so he couldn't reveal the idea of a planned attack to anyone.

But it didn't mean he can't make his own kind of plans.

"Anyway, Father, if you'll excuse me, I have school I must attend to."

"Wait a second." All For One called, pausing the young boys actions. "Rensuke, my dear boy. I'm thinking of making a Nomu for each of you. You, Hana, and Tomura. As a gift. As you're aware, Tomura's one is the one that is going to be the one to fight against All Might."

"Is that so? A gift, for me."

All For One let out a slow chuckle.

"Is there any specific Quirk you'd want in a Nomu?"

"I don't know off the top of my head. It just depends on a few factors. Like what would be the most useful."

All For One's mouth curled upwards.

"Haha, I see. Shall I tell you about the Nomu I've got in the making for Tomura?" Rensuke shrugged. "The one I'm making him will have the ability to counteract All Might's powers. Shock Absorption, and Super Regeneration, of course it will have the standard set up for a Nomu with increased strength, speed, and durability, things of that nature. It's strength shouldn't pale compared to All Might, at least the one I've got planned for Tomura."

Rensuke thought about what All For One was saying, and wondered more about it.

"You think that will be enough for the current All Might?"

Raising his brows at the sight, Rensuke couldn't help but be intrigued by what was currently going on.

"I honestly cannot be sure, it depends on how injured he is, how much Hero work he's done that day among other things. However, it will be a learning curve for both Hana and Tomura. You learn with failure, and it will lead to success. But even then, you can learn from success."

"What kind of Nomu is it then? Mid End Nomu? High End?"

"It isn't a High End, we're still working on them for the moment. Mid End Nomu is the one that one of them will receive. And I'll also allow you to have a Nomu as well. Now what do you say?"

Rensuke's eyes went over All For One who was waiting excitingly for some kind of answer from Rensuke.

"Thank you."

All For One gently petted the top of Rensuke's head affectionately.

"Good boy. I knew that I could count on you. Also Rensuke, could you go and check on Gigantomachia for me?"

"Of course, I'll make sure the big guys well fed."

All For One let out a small chuckle.

"I'm sure you will. Though remember something about him."

"He wont be loyal to me until I prove my worth to him, I remember."

Rensuke spoke with a soft tone, then turned, and began walking away.

"You, are the future of the League Rensuke. You, along with Tomura, and Hana. I believe in all three of you."

Rensuke bowed his head, leaving the area, going to prepare for what he needed to do.

* * *

Later on, Rensuke walked towards the school, and saw that there were a bunch of reporters outside of the school, attempting to get through the gates. The young man cocked his head, and then pulled out his phone, once pulling into a secluded area so he wasn't overheard.

"Hey Himiko-chan, am I on loud speaker?"

[Yup, is something going on?]

Rensuke chuckled slightly.

"Got a job from my old man, gonna need your guys help."

[Anything we can do for you leader!]

Gentle exclaimed brightly, while Rensuke continued watching the reporters.

"_This would be a perfect time. With these reporters outside, we can take advantage of that._" Rensuke thought to himself as he stretched his arms. "Right, I need to get some information about the school from their database and what activities we have going on, so that's a job for you La Brava."

[Ooh, alright then. But, I'd have to get in to get it. Got any ideas how I can get in?]

"Yeah, there seems to be some journalists here today, I thought about a distraction being made, while you use a copy of the ID's we students have to allow you to slip in undetected. You'll have to create a distraction to involve most of the Sensei's, so you wouldn't be caught taking information off the database."

[Do not worry Ren, leave a distraction to me and Himiko-chan!]

[Yup, we've got it Ren-kun, you just play along as if you don't know what's happening~ We'll come up with a good distraction!]

"Hehe, right, thanks you guys. I'll leave it to you. If you need me to do anything, then let me know."

[Right!]

Himiko finished off, as he hung up the phone, and strolled towards the school.

As he got closer, the media saw him coming, and some recalled him from the sludge Villains incident, and began surrounding him, as microphones were shoved into his face, asking him questions such as "What's it like being at U.A?" and "Does All Might train you personally?!" along with other questions like that.

But then he saw Chitose walking forward, with a confident stride.

"My, Rensuke-kun, I'm sorry about these people." Chitose pushed some of the members of the media away from the young man. "You don't have to worry about them."

"Ehehe, seems like this is quite a hard thing is happening around here huh~?"

"With everything going on at U.A, it seems that most of the media has come here. But don't worry, if you ever want to be interviewed..." Chitose's slender fingers ran up his hand while he himself just gave a soft smile. "...come and see me."

"Thanks, Chitose-san. Anyway, what happened to your friend? You know, the slime ball."

"He's going to be put on trial rather soon. Good riddance if you ask me."

Rensuke chuckled lightly.

"Yes, he deserves to be away from you and those innocent people." Rensuke then was pushed by a few camera crews, while Chitose shook her head. "Seems like they're really into getting a story huh."

"That, and they're also very rude. Anyway, you go to class, don't worry about these people."

"Okay, lets meet up soon~"

Rensuke turned, and ran towards the school, while Chitose looked him up and down, and felt a small blush adorning her cheeks.

* * *

Rensuke sailed into school, seeing the time was just about to turn to the time of the lesson, and got into the room, placing up his hands as if he had scored a goal, looking at the time, as the entire class cocked their heads towards him.

"Safe!" Rensuke saw Aizawa looking at him with tired eyes. "According to that clock, I have twenty seconds left."

"Barely twenty seconds, take a seat."

Rensuke gave the peace sign, whistling as he walked towards his seat. His eyes caught a number of people giving him strange looks, or rather, strange for him. It seemed rather happy about the looks that they were giving him.

Though he did see that Shoto was staring at him with her different coloured eyes, never leaving his form.

"What's with the reporters outside anyway? I had to fight my way into the building."

Izumi turned to Rensuke as he sat down, and showed a large smile.

"It's because of All Might Ren-kun! I almost got interviewed this morning~"

"Oh, I almost got mobbed this morning by the crowds outside."

Aizawa, having overheard what he said, raised an eyebrow.

"If anyone's had a problem with the media outside, then report it to the school, they can't do anything to you that you wouldn't like." The class nods, so Aizawa lets out a small yawn. "Right, so what happened yesterday during your fights." His eyes went towards Izumi. "It seems that you damaged your fingers again."

"Y-Yes sir..."

"But, you also displayed techniques to fend off strong enemies, it seems that you're improving." His eyes went towards Katsuki. "And you, also allowing your anger get the better of you. That, along with Todoroki also allowing competition to fuel your drives yesterday, cost you that match."

Shoto didn't say anything, while Katsuki huffed, shooting her eyes out of the window.

Rensuke looked at the different members of the class while Aizawa spoke to the others.

He couldn't help but notice that a red haired girl that had jagged teeth, and a grin on her face kept looking towards him.

Once Aizawa finished speaking to the class, he leaned back in his chair.

"Alright, now that that's over with. I'll be talking about the Class Rep today. We have to pick a Class Representative-"

"Pick me, I'll do it easily!"

Kirishima said while jabbing a thumb to herself.

"I'll take it! Definitely!"

Kaminari raised his hand as he said it.

"Yeah, you're going to need me."

Jiro played it off cool, though it did seem like she did want to be picked.

"Someone with more style would be-"

"I'm totally the right pick for this you guys!"

Mina cut off Aoyama, and showed her fantastic grin.

More and more students began talking up and how they wanted the job, while Rensuke faced Aizawa.

"Erm, Sensei. How the heck can we pick who'd be the best if we don't know one another that well? Mostly, everyone's just going to pick themselves." Momo perked her ears when he said that. "So, wouldn't it be pointless if we did a poll? Though I suppose some might pick others. So a voting process would be best despite the situation I had said."

Iida, hearing what Rensuke had said, shot up his hand.

"Y-Yes, I completely agree with Tsubasa-kun, he is right. We should leave this to democracy, and have a vote on who should be. Whoever wins the top positions, gets to be the President and the Vice President. I-Is that alright with you sir?"

Directing to Aizawa, the man in the sleeping bag waved his hand "I don't care, do what you want." before rolling over.

Then, everyone was handed a piece of paper, and began writing who they want down for the presidential role while Rensuke hummed, looking between the people that could be a president, then his eyes landed on a certain girl, and shrugged, putting her name forward.

More and more students filled out the paper, and was passed to the front of the class.

Then, the results came in soon afterwards. Most people, as expected, voted for themselves, though a few didn't, and Rensuke looked as it seemed that he got the most votes, he blinked at the sight before him, and couldn't help but be surprised.

"How the hell did that happen?"

Genuinely, he was surprised that he managed to get five votes.

He also saw that Izumi also got three votes, he got a few more than that, and saw that some people got no votes, he presumed that those people placed their choices on someone else.

"I-I also got some votes?!"

Izumi seemed surprised, and panicked, while Katsuki growled.

"She got more than me?! How in the hell does that work?!"

Katsuki growled out, as Sero tossed a hand to her.

"Did you think we were going to vote for you?"

Katsuki turned her murderous glare onto Sero, who shivered while Rensuke gave a sideways smile.

"Kacchan, don't worry about it, okay?"

Katsuki huffed. But she nodded her head slowly. He then wondered who had voted for him, and had to wonder who voted for Izumi, though he did guess that Ochaco probably was one, and that she also voted herself, so that left one last one remaining.

Aizawa looked at the results, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I see, so it's those two. Tsubasa, Midoriya, come forward."

Rensuke stood up, and walked to the front of the class with Izumi. The young girl shyly stood beside Rensuke, and held onto his arm with slightly nervous hands. He himself found her nervousness quite adorable if he had to say so himself.

Rensuke raised his hand, and waved to the class.

"So, do I have any power as the President?"

He asked Aizawa who raised an eyebrow.

"In what manner?"

"I just wondered what my duties would be, and if I have to do anything specific with the class. Like, lead them in morning assembly or something like that."

"I...I'll tell you your duties in time."

Rensuke saluted the older male.

"Alright sir. But, this is surprising for someone like me. I didn't even vote for myself, and others voted for me."

"Wait, who did you vote for?"

Katsuki demanded, only for Rensuke to point to Ochaco who looked surprised.

"I voted for Uraraka-san, I thought that she'd be able to bring positive vibes to the role of Class President, Rep, or whatever it is~"

Ochaco continued to wear surprise across her face, she honestly wasn't expecting something like that.

"O-Oh my, I didn't expect that! T-Thanks very much Rensuke-san!"

"Of course~ Though it seems that you didn't vote for yourself."

Ochaco scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Mehehehe, I voted for Izumi-chan, I thought she showed a good deal of strength from yesterday during the exams, and how she stood up too..." Katsuki stared at her harshly. "...hehehe, never mind then~ B-But, yes, that's who I voted for~"

"Alright, Class President is Tsubasa, and Vice President is Midoriya."

Aizawa cut into the conversation and said it with his usual expressions on his face.

"Uuu, I don't know if I could do it..."

Izumi looked unsure, Rensuke placed a hand on top of her head, causing her cheeks to turn red slightly.

"Don't worry Izumi-chan, I'll be right beside you~"

"Y-Yes...b-but I'm not the leader type, even the Vice President...I just don't know how to handle it..."

"Well, I think you can do it. But if you're not sure, then think about it, and if it isn't for you, I'm sure that someone else would fill the role. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do after all Izumi-chan."

"Yes...you're right, I'll have to think about it."

While Izumi said it, Rensuke was intrigued by who had voted for him, he didn't know that he had affected as many people as that to vote for him, he felt rather good that people seemed to trust him with that position.

* * *

At lunch, Rensuke walked through the halls of the school building, while thinking about what had been happening until now while he headed for the schools lunch room.

But as he walked, he felt that he was being followed.

He managed to keep himself calm, seeing that the girl with red hair that was following him.

Her red hair went down past her shoulders, and seemed to be quite rough looking, but not messy. It also seemed to be spiked as well. The sharp teeth grin that she held was rather amusing for himself personally, and of course, he saw her assets as she had a good size.

So, when he went to walk down some stairs, Rensuke turned and waited at the wall.

The girl came around the corner, and saw Rensuke stood there, giving her a keen look in his eyes.

"Hello there, I couldn't help but notice you were-"

"Ooh man!" The girl announced cheerfully. "I saw what you did yesterday! It was so awesome, and manly! I couldn't wait to talk to you, but you disappeared before I could! Hehehe, sorry if it seems like I was being weird, I just thought it was so cool that you managed to do what you did yesterday!"

Rensuke showed a small grin on his face.

"Hehe, I see. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name-"

"Kirishima! Eijiro Kirishima, that's my name!"

Rensuke had to admire her positive attitude that she was displaying, he quite liked it.

"Kirishima-san, nice to meet you."

"Yeah! Actually, I wanted to ask, where did you learn how to fight like that? It was awesome, even when just using your hand to hand skills!"

"Eeh, I learned from a few different places. If you'd like, I'd teach you sometime about it."

"Yeah, that would be cool man! Oh by the way, I voted for you during the class rep thing."

Rensuke blinked in surprise.

"You did? Why?"

"Because we need someone strong and manly to lead the class! Who else than someone that managed to take out the girl with half and half powers!"

Rensuke scratched the back of his head.

"Well, thank you very much, I'm glad, thanks for the vote. I wont let you down. Speaking of, I'm heading for some lunch, want to join?"

"Sure, sounds good to me!"

Rensuke smiled softly, and went to move, when Katsuki came across the pair. Her eyes dragged towards Kirishima, then her arms went around Rensuke's body, and her hands rested on his butt, while defyingly staring at Kirishima.

"What do you want?"

"Kacchan, remember, be nice."

Katsuki huffed, placing her head on his shoulder, while Kirishima noticed what her hands were doing on his body.

"Yeah, I know. Ren, I'm hungry, lets go and eat."

"Sure, Kirishima-sans also eating with us."

Katsuki's eyes met with Kirishima's own who showed a mixture of a smile, and unsure feelings about the young girl before her.

"Whatever."

Katsuki dragged Rensuke away with Kirishima following after them. She couldn't help but notice that Katsuki was touching across Rensuke's back while he seemed to be completely normal about it.

Making it to the lunch room, they got lunch and sat down, and began speaking about different topics. Going along with the battle trial yesterday, among other things, Katsuki raised an eyebrow at Kirishima.

"By the way, what's your power?"

"Ooh, my skin gets hard!"

Katsuki's lips tugged upwards, while Rensuke bit his lower lip, seeing Katsuki let out a small laugh.

"So, your skin gets hard, does that include your breasts?"

"W-Well, yeah..."

"Haha...so you could knock people out with them, that would give a whole new meaning to the word knockers. Haha, great Quirk, ten out of ten, would recommend."

Kirishima raised a brow in confusion while Katsuki sank into Rensuke's lap, and embraced the young boy.

"So, what? Are you two dating or something?"

"Not your damn business!"

Katsuki yelled, while Rensuke gently petted her back.

She calmed herself, allowing Rensuke's soothing body to calm her.

While they talked, Iida came forward, and saw Katsuki on Rensuke's lap.

"Hey! Do not sit on his lap like that! It is against-"

"Why don't you just stop annoying us!?" Katsuki yelled at Iida, while the others gave frightful looks. "Anyway, what do you want Glasses?"

"E-Eh...w-well, I just...eeeh, I just wanted to congratulate Tsubasa-kun on his position into Class President!"

"Ooh, thanks Iida-san, I saw your disappointed face when you didn't get it."

"Well, I truthfully voted for you myself."

Once more, Rensuke seemed surprised by that.

"You voted for me? Why?"

"Seeing you during the Battle Trial, and even during the Entrance Exam, I saw skills that would be good for a leader, and also how you handled different situations happening at the same time." Iida scratched his cheek as Rensuke gave a tilted head. "Anyway, congratulations on making it to the Class President role, I'm sure you'll do great!"

"Yes, thank you, Iida-san…I couldn't help but notice how you speak...you did go to a prestigious school, so I guess you must come from a good family to speak so well."

Iida scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"I-I don't like admitting this, as I don't want others to view me differently...but, my family is the Iida family."

"Really? Shock, had no idea since your last name is Iida."

Katsuki snickers, causing Iida to become slightly annoyed.

"D-Don't say something like that!" Katsuki just smirked, while Rensuke petted her head, hugging onto the young boy tightly. "A-Anyway, my brothers name is Ingenium, I wish to be as good of a Hero as he is one day."

"I don't see why you couldn't, I'm sure you can Iida-san."

Iida gave a cheery smile, while Izumi came forward. She saw how Katsuki was sat on Rensuke's lap, with Kirishima sat down beside him. She looked troubled on where to go, so Ochaco who came up behind her, and pushed her forward.

"Don't worry Izumi-chan, you've got this."

"Hehehe...I-I don't know, I just wished to...erm...sit down on Ren-kun's lap...but with Kacchan sat there..."

"Don't worry, leave it to me~"

Ochaco walked closer, and touched Katsuki's body with her fingers.

"What are you touching me for?!" Katsuki's snapping was replaced with concern when her body began to float. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Eheheh, I'm so sorry! Please don't worry or be angry!" Ochaco gently pushed Katsuki towards the right hand side while she looked angry, so Izumi sneakily sat on Rensuke's left thigh, and then released her Quirk, so Katsuki landed on his right thigh. "There, that looks right."

"What the hell?! You're ganging up on me now?! You and your...whatever she is. I'll think of a name for you paw pads."

Katsuki snapped at Ochaco, and reached for her, only for Rensuke to grasp her hand and stop her from doing anything.

"N-No, I'm just helping Izumi-chan."

Katsuki shook her head, and glanced around, turning to Kirishima.

"You, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing, I'm just looking, that's all!"

"You're not with them are you?"

"With them? I don't get it..."

Katsuki rolled her eyes, glancing at Izumi who curled against Rensuke's body.

Katsuki growled, and huffed.

Ochaco looked pleased that Izumi managed to sit on Rensuke's lap, while Iida just looked towards Izumi and Katsuki, seeing how they were sat on Rensuke's lap, and wished to argue against it, but in the end, couldn't, it just drained him a good deal.

"R-Ren-kun, I keep thinking about my position, as the Vice President, but I...I don't know if I'd be good or not Ren-kun..."

"Give it me, I'll be Ren's second in command."

Katsuki spoke to Izumi with a sly grin on her face, Izumi's lips pursed at the girl.

"W-Well, maybe I could be a good second in command."

"If you're doubting yourself, it's impossible. By the way, who the hell voted for you anyway?"

"You're still focused in on that?"

Kirishima asked Katsuki, only to receive a hard stare towards her, Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows at the sight before him.

"Well, it was Uraraka-san, herself, and...erm, I don't know."

"It was me ribbit."

Tsuyu appeared behind Rensuke while saying that, and gave the others a fright, even Rensuke had questioned about that.

Katsuki huffed.

"Of course it was you, frog girl. Anything to bug me, isn't it?"

Tsuyu casually sat down beside Ochaco, while staring at Katsuki.

"Because, I thought that she handled herself pretty well, and I thought she'd be a good leader ribbit. It wasn't anything to do with you."

Katsuki huffed.

"I voted for Ren."

"You did Kacchan? I thought you'd vote for yourself."

"No, it doesn't matter to me that much, besides if you got to be President, then I'd be the Presidents girlfriend in the future."

Silence went through the area, no one spoke at all.

Rensuke saw that Izumi's eyebrows slightly twitched when Katsuki said that, Ochaco looked astonished by what had just happened.

Izumi's mouth pursed, and she went to speak when Momo came strolling over. She felt the tension in the air, before she sat down beside Iida on the other side of the table.

"Sorry for intruding." Momo's eyes saw that Katsuki and Izumi were staring at the other with sparks going off from between their eyes, though Izumi looked timid under the gaze of Katsuki. "So, Rensuke-san, how is it like to be the President?"

"I haven't done anything yet~"

Momo felt the corners of her mouth tug upwards.

"I suppose so. Also, I am glad that the person I voted for became the President."

Katsuki's eyes shot for Momo.

"You voted for him as well?"

Momo nodded, as she gracefully ate her food. Tsuyu glanced at Momo, and saw how she was looking towards Rensuke, while Rensuke was eating his food in a calm manner.

"Seeing during the Battle Trial, how he was able to overcome you and Todoroki-san, along with during the Quirk Test we had at the very beginning, and how he figured it out around the same time as myself, I thought that he would be a rather good President to have."

"No other reason then Jugs?"

Momo was surprised at the nickname that Katsuki had just given her.

"J-Jugs?"

Momo bit back when Katsuki spoke with an indifferent manner.

"Right, I'm sure you know why that nickname is for you." Her eyes went to Izumi. "Seriously, where do you girls manage to get those sizes?" Izumi and Momo looked down at their chests while Rensuke gave Katsuki a questioning look. "It doesn't matter, I wont lose even if you both have sizes like that. Also that damn Todoroki."

Momo and Izumi exchanged looks, while Ochaco looked down at herself, as did Kirishima and Tsuyu. Rensuke glanced at Iida who shrugged, so he shrugged as well.

* * *

Suddenly, as the gang were talking to one another, the alarms began going off within the cafeteria. Ochaco, Iida, Izumi, and Momo shot up from the table, while Rensuke (who thought about Himiko and the others making a move), Katsuki, Kirishima and Tsuyu continued eating their meals together without freaking out about the situation.

"W-What's that!?"

Ochaco yells out with a worried face.

"I-I don't know Uraraka-san! It's just...erm…."

Izumi wondered aloud, while Rensuke bowed his head.

"Don't worry, it's just the security alarm."

"How do you know?"

Iida asked Rensuke while he seemed to be panicking a little bit.

Rensuke pointed left, towards the far wall, that showed a light that said 'security' on the wall.

"See, security alarm."

As he said it, he secretly sent a message towards La Brava from his phone to do what she needed to do.

Iida bowed his body in a dramatic fashion.

"Your skills in observation is astounding! It is no wonder why you were made the President!"

Rensuke gave a bemused look as a voice came over the intercom.

[Warning! A Level Three Security Breach! All students are to please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion!]

"It seems that we have to leave the building." Rensuke stood up, and stretched his arms. "Alright, lets go."

The group agreed, even Katsuki, and they all went towards the hallways through the panic of the people running away, and when they got their, the entire hallway was filled with different students, all pushing for the exit.

"Seems like this is going to be..." Izumi held tightly onto Rensuke, as did Ochaco, something that pissed off Katsuki. "Aah, don't worry about it girls, we have Sensei's like All Might, and Eraser Head, among others that would be able to protect us. But more than likely, it could be one of the journalists outside."

"M-Maybe you're right Ren-kun, but there's still..."

"Even then, getting in the way like this!" Katsuki snarled, and held onto Rensuke. "I'll just have to do this so we don't split up."

Tsuyu shook her head, as the pushing in the corridor got worse by the second. Someone knocked into Momo, and forced her body against Rensuke's back, causing his cheeks to turn slightly red at the softness he felt on his back.

"S-Sorry Rensuke-san, I didn't mean to do that."

"N-No, no, it's all good."

He spoke softly, as the crowds continued to push, one knocking Ochaco into Rensuke's chest, her own chest pushing against him, causing her to blush massively, her eyes fluttering, so he averted his eyes gentlemanly, something Ochaco appreciated, and angered Katsuki more and more.

"I-It's so messy in here, I can't move at all!"

Ochaco cried, trying to pull her chest away from Rensuke's but couldn't, as the crowds continued pushing forward, Izumi's breasts came next to Ochaco's, and pushed against Rensuke's arm, her face turned crimson while staring up at him innocently.

"I-If you stare at me like that Izumi-chan, I might not be able to take it, too cute..."

Izumi's bottom lip quivered, while Ochaco smiled to herself at the sight before her, seeing how Rensuke and Izumi were getting along, but it annoyed Katsuki, now seeing that not only Ochaco, but Momo, and Izumi had their breasts pressed against him, Tsuyu tilting her neck sideways.

"Wow, it seems situations like this do happen ribbit."

"What situations?!"

Katsuki yelled at Tsuyu as the crowds continued moving and forcing the girls closer and closer to Rensuke. Even Iida was being forced closer, though Katsuki quickly sent a tiny explosion to propel Iida away from Rensuke while not hurting him, murmuring "Don't need him being involved." while Kirishima gave Katsuki a curious look.

"Did you just blast him away?"

"Damn straight, I do not need any problems from Glasses."

Kirishima gave a cheery grin.

"That was pretty cool how you controlled your power like that!"

Katsuki showed a small smile on her face.

"Of course."

As she said it, Kirishima was forced forward by a crowd member, and her breasts pushed against Rensuke's other arm, causing them both to blush at the feeling. Rensuke then looked to see that Momo, Ochaco, and Izumi still was pushed against him, something Katsuki looked very displeased about.

"Hehe, sorry about that man..."

Kirishima apologized while Rensuke shook his head.

"No, don't worry about it. It's all good."

"I'm so sorry Rensuke-san! I don't mean for this to happen!"

Ochaco cried out, when feeling someone push her even closer into Rensuke's body.

"D-Don't worry, I know this isn't your fault."

Ochaco's bottom lip quivered while a large student forced their way through the corridor, and knocked Rensuke off balance, tripping over, and his head colliding with Tsuyu's chest, bouncing off, and was then caught by Katsuki, who casually held his head towards her own chest, causing both of them to blush.

"S-Sorry Asui-san."

"C-Call me Tsu..."

Tsuyu blushed out with embarrassment, while Katsuki smirked at the sight of Rensuke's head on her chest.

"There, now you don't have to worry."

"Kacchan..."

"Heh, don't worry about it."

As the pushing became more and more aggressive, Rensuke felt like he had to do something, if only to stop incidents happening that could get people hurt. He also wondered more and more what Himiko and the others came out with, so he decided to voice his thoughts to play along with the situation.

"Hey, isn't it weird that we haven't heard fighting if someone has broken in?"

"N-Now, that you mention it…."

Momo posed her thoughts, while Izumi looked out of the window as well.

"M-Maybe this isn't a break in after all..."

Iida, who had been blasted away, pulled himself through the crowd, and appeared before Rensuke, waving his arms up and down in a robotic manner almost.

"I have found the source of the problem!" Iida took in the different situation with Momo, Ochaco, Izumi, Kirishima, and Katsuki all having their chests against Rensuke, some not by choice. "Y-Yes, the problem is the media outside!"

Rensuke glanced out of the window, and saw Iida pointing it out.

He saw teachers were holding off a hoard of the press, and he recalled how that also hampered him this morning when he was coming into the school.

"Yes, it seems that you're right. Well done Iida-san."

Izumi watched as Iida scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"No problem Mr President! Now, we need to alert the others of this!"

Rensuke slowly nodded, and coughed into his hand, before a mass of water was unleashed from him. The students watched as the water gently pushed the students out of the way, creating a path for him and the others to walk, the others looking at the control he had, how he had different areas of water spread around so no one would be hurt by colliding into one another.

"Yes, we should alert the others." Rensuke walked forward while the other students saw Rensuke casually moving forward. "Good day to you all, it seems that this is all a misunderstanding." Rensuke got the front, and stood before all of the students, while Izumi noticed Iida stood beside Rensuke with his hands behind his back. "There is no Villains attack, nor are we in any danger. The breach was due to a bunch of rowdy reporters that most likely wish to interview All Might. Now, I suggest that we move back to our individual classrooms in a calm and orderly fashion as U.A students are expected to, so no one here gets hurt. If you wish to see for yourselves, then everyone calmly look out of the windows, and see the situation happening."

Iida watched Rensuke's calmness, and how soft his voice was, but also held some commandment within it, something that Iida realized was him doing his role as a Class President, calming down the students, along with reassuring them that nothing was happening with eloquence, and spoke with an elegant voice that even surprised him.

Momo also thought something similar, about how he handled himself, and spoke to them, while calming them down, she was quite pleased with how she had chosen the right man for the job of being a President.

The students looked at Rensuke for a few moments, and saw that everything was alright once looking out of the window.

Iida then thrust his hand to the sky dramatically.

"Now, let us return to our classes as the Class President of 1A has advised! As he said, let us show the U.A schools pride by acting calm during all of this!"

Izumi looked at how Iida was reinforcing what Rensuke had said about, and how she herself wasn't sure of how to speak up like he could. Izumi's eyes went to Rensuke who gave her a soft smile, something that made her smile as well.

* * *

After that business had happened, Rensuke whistled, and travelled down the corridor, and thought about the current situation with that girl, Eri, how she had been looking at him with fear, and wanted to know more about the situation at hand.

"_...Eri-chan, the eyes she had...I'll have to do something. I'll have to make sure that she's safe, but right now, if I tried anything without a plan, then she could die, and so could I. Chisaki's ability is tricky, and alerting the Hero's would only cause him to run away and take the girl away. Even if it was All Might, he might get away. I have to put Chisaki in a situation that he wouldn't be able to escape from, and then I'd have to punish that bastard for what he's doing to this girl._"

As he walked down the corridor, he saw that Shoto was coming in from the other side, so he waved towards her, which caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Rensuke-san, it seems that you've been made into the President."

Rensuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just as surprised as anyone. I thought that someone like Yaoyorozu-san would be the one who becomes the President, even someone like Iida-san would. But it seems that some people believe that I am capable, so I'm quite pleased."

"Yes, I was one of those people who believed in you."

Rensuke raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Is it surprising?"

Rensuke couldn't help but think of how it was quite surprising.

"I don't know, I didn't know how you felt about me after the fight, seeing the confliction on your face yesterday."

Shoto tilted her neck side to side.

"I simply see you as the most appropriate for the role, that's all. Seeing our fight, and how you managed to overcome both me and Bakugo-san, I can see you'd be able to think of a very good plan for most situations."

"Well, I don't know about that. I just assess situations and see which would be the best way to go about it."

Shoto overlooks Rensuke's body, as he just smiles towards her.

"Rensuke-san, you said something...no, it doesn't matter." Shoto pulled away from Rensuke. "I'm sure you'll make a good President."

"Thanks, Todoroki-san."

"...You can call me Shoto if you wish."

Rensuke gave a bemused smile.

"Shoto-san then."

Shoto nods a single time, as she began moving forward at a slow pace.

Rensuke watched as the young woman walked away, before he exhaled slowly, and began walking away from the young girl once more.

He walked all the way outside of the school, and around the back of the school, to a spot that was just outside of the school, while keeping out of range of anyone that could alert them to his presence.

He walked a few more steps onto the street, then went down a few streets, away from the school as fast as he could, then a three streets away from the school, he saw Gentle and La Brava across the street with Himiko, at a cafe, casually eating or drinking some food.

He walked over to them, and sat down next to Himiko.

"Did you get the information?"

He asked La Brava, who smiled.

"Did you have any doubt?"

Rensuke chuckled.

"Of course not. I knew you'd be able to do it. So, what was the distraction anyway? I saw some people at the gates attempting to get past the Sensei's, but was that really it?"

Gentle showed a glamorous grin on his face, sparkles going off around him.

"I managed to cause an uproar with the more aggressive reporters. It wasn't that difficult for them to attempt to break in, to get a good story about All Might having a secret relationship with one of the Sensei's. All I had to do was drop some hints with Himiko-chan here transforming into different people to make it seem like it was the truth."

Rensuke let out a small chuckle.

"Not bad Gentle, Himiko-chan. I'm sure the media would love to eat that stuff up if All Might had a lover."

"Speaking of, saw that damn Chitose outside the gates today, seems like she was probably looking for you."

Himiko's words carried to Rensuke's ears while she sipped on some tea.

"Perhaps, though it seems that she's been contacting me more and more, the same with Geten-san, I even spoke to Chitose-san this morning. I think that they're probably going to be making a move soon enough. Speaking of making a move, have you seen any useful data?"

His question was directed at La Brava who hummed.

"I'm not sure, there's much to go over. Downloading it, and leaving quickly without being caught along with leaving no traces in the system, I have to admit that it was a challenge. I'll go over the data back at home, and I'll make a copy for the League of Villains."

Rensuke nodded slowly.

"Right, thanks La Brava. I'll drop the data off tonight. Though lets see if we can predict if the League are going to be doing anything. From what I've been informed, it seems that Tomura, and Hana are going to be doing some kind of attack. But, even they wouldn't attack at the school, so it would have to be at a time that a class is away from the school, and All Might is with them."

"I'll specifically look for any trips that the school has planned with any of the classes outside of the school area with All Might then."

"That sounds good~" Rensuke let out a small yawn. "A little bit tired it seems. Aah well, thanks you guys, I wouldn't know what I'd do without you~"

Rensuke grinned, as he and the others laughed together.

* * *

At the same time, Yuki had a surprise encounter with someone that she hadn't expected.

She had asked that the person who picked her up would take her from a different location than the hospital, and because she was Rensuke's cousin, she also had the ability to slip into and out of different locations, easily evading the doctors and nurses so she wouldn't be caught despite her limited mobility.

Of course she was cautious and took precautions in case something would happen, she knew how to defend herself if she needed, Rensuke had made sure of that, despite her weak body.

The person she met, was Sir Nighteye.

"Order what you wish, I'll pay for the meal."

He said with a dull tone, not revealing anything at all.

Yuki blinked with astonishment as he simply stared at her.

She didn't know what she was going to do now, though she was intrigued either way.

Ordering a meal, she stayed silent for a few minutes.

Sir Nighteye didn't even speak a single word.

So, after the meal had come, she decided to speak up.

"I...I was surprised that you had attempted to contact me Sir Nighteye-san."

Yuki showed her surprise while Nighteye looked her up and down.

"Yes, I thought that I would speak to you, before speaking to your cousin."

"So, why may I ask do you want to talk to him?"

Nighteye briefly thought about his reply, before edging forward.

"It's because, I've seen a good amount of potential from that young man, and speaking honestly, I believe that he proved himself to be quite capable, and intelligent young man, who has a realistic way of thinking about the fights among other things of that nature."

"I see...so, what are you going to do regarding my elder brother?"

Nighteye could see the protective feelings that Yuki had over Rensuke, just as much as he seemed to be over her.

"I wish to make sure that he's able to become a stronger Hero, train him myself."

Yuki blinked in surprise.

"I-I didn't expect that. Taking an interest in my elder brother, there are other Hero's in training out there, so why him exactly?"

"Because, he has the ability to think of different strategies, his ability to counter opponents that seemingly have superior power, among his other skills. Though they are unrefined right now, and I wish to help refine his abilities to make him a more suitable Hero for the future. So, that's why I asked you here, to understand him more, his drives, his motivations."

"If it is drives and motivations, then I can say that right now. It's simple. Big brother wishes to make the world a safer place for good people to live in. A simple dream, with many roadblocks in the way."

Nighteye pressed his fingers together.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's the dream of my elder brother. It isn't just about protecting people, it is about changing how something's in society are, he's never made it a secret from anyone that asks, so I do not mind telling you this."

"It seems like a good goal to have. But a difficult one, it would require hard work and dedication to change any kind of society."

"Ooh don't worry about that, my elder brother is as hard working and dedicated as anyone you've ever met."

Sir Nighteye seemed to be impressed with what was being said, and bowed his head.

"That's good, I wouldn't bother with someone that didn't show dedication to what they're passionate in."

"Of course, he's very passionate. Though I must say, if you're attempting anything negative with my brother, I wont be pleased."

Sir Nighteye blinked in surprise at how she said it.

It wasn't with malice, it was with protective feelings.

"It seems you're really protective over him. Is there a reason why?"

"It's because he's given up a lot for me and my care, and has been helping me for a long time now. So, I wont allow anyone to harm my brother."

"I see, then I'm quite impressed to hear that, your relationship is quite positive. So, tell me some more about him, if you would?"

Yuki announced "Sure!" and spoke quietly with Nighteye, a conversation that had a profound effect on both of them.

* * *

Eventually returning to class, besides Rensuke forward towards the class due to Izumi pulling him towards the front of the class. He overlooked everyone else, then his eyes went towards Izumi.

"Izumi-chan, what's going on?"

"W-Well, Ren-kun, I've been thinking about, and...I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what Izumi-chan?"

Izumi looked nervous while Rensuke gave her a confident smile.

"It's just, I am not as confident as some others yet Ren-kun. I'm going to keep trying to become more confident, but until then...this position needs someone who is more confident than myself."

Rensuke gained an understanding face.

"Izumi-chan, if that's how you feel, then you don't have to feel guilty or anything. I'm sure in time, you'll become very confident, and show everyone how amazing of a leader you can be."

Izumi's cheeks flashed several shades of red, while he just smiled at her softly.

"Thank you...Ren-kun. I'll always support Ren-kun, but in this manner, it isn't for me right now...so, I know someone else that can support you." Katsuki smirked, and stood up when Izumi announced. "And that person is Tenya Iida-san!"

Iida's eyes became astonished, while Katsuki snarled.

"What?! Deku! Are you kidding me?! That freak with the glasses!?"

"W-Well, I just thought that..."

"You thought wrong, I'll be the Vice President."

Katsuki said it with a grin, while the others seemingly began rejecting that.

"Yeah, if Midoriya vouches for him, then I'm good."

Kirishima began, and then Kaminari continued.

"Yep, he'd be alright with me!"

Iida watched on as Rensuke merely glanced over him.

"Midoriya-san...I-I could only humbly accept if Tsubasa-kun accepted it!"

Everyone's eyes went towards Rensuke who looked around at everyone.

"Erm, well..." Iida's face began curling downwards, so he just shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Y-Yes, I understand! Then I shall serve you very well Mr President!"

"Awesome."

Rensuke hummed out, and kinda wished that it was Izumi that had stayed, but he also understood her reasons for backing down as well, since she didn't feel like she could live up to the expectations while Iida seemed to wish to prove himself.

Aizawa, in his sleeping bag, raised his head.

"Great, are you done now? Now, it's time to pick some class officers."

Rensuke nodded, and continued the class for that day, while beginning to enjoy more and more of being apart of the school, something he didn't think that he would be, he thought that he'd be able to detach himself from the others…

But it felt good to just be with other teenagers, and be normal for a change.

* * *

Once more, it was his turn to take over watching Eri, so he came through the building, and went towards her room, carrying a bag by his side, and entered the room, to see that Eri was mostly cut off, and was keeping her head down.

But when seeing Rensuke entering the room, Eri's eyes lifted up.

Her face didn't change, but her eyes, Rensuke could see that she had some happiness, however buried down deep inside.

"Hey Eri-chan, I'm back. I've got something for you."

Rensuke strolled over, and sat down before Eri.

"Something...for me?"

"Yes, look." Rensuke brought up the bag, and produced some board games. "I thought that we could play some games together."

"Games...playing games..."

Rensuke pulled out one of the games.

"Yeah, it's real easy, I'll show you how." His eyes were drawn to the girls arm, seeing that she was wincing a little bit. "Eri-chan, is something the matter?"

"No...No, I'm okay..."

Rensuke could see that she was lying.

So he reached over, and examined her arm.

"Your arm is hurt. Here, I've got some magic cream to take the pain away. Want some?"

"Magic...cream? It's really magic?"

"Haha, it surely is. I know a few magic tricks, like this." Rensuke reached behind her ear, using some sleight of hand, and then pulled his hand back, to reveal a flower, amazing Eri. "See, magic."

Rensuke gave Eri the flower, who smelled it, and her face softened at the nice smell.

"Wow...you're magic..."

Rensuke, not to be suspicious with Overhaul and the others, took out some salve he had, and placed it on her arm while also secretly using his Quirk to take the pain away, though having to leave the injury, something Rensuke didn't want to do, but had to right now, but with the salve it would heal better than it would on its own.

"Here you go, this will make it feel better. I've just worked some magic~"

Eri felt amazed that the pain in her arm was dulling.

"...It feels better...you are magic..."

"Haha, that's right~ I'm totally magic~"

"Like...an Angel?"

Rensuke paused when she said that.

Like an Angel…

"Angels huh. Do you believe in Angels Eri-chan?"

"Angels...they are up above...in Heaven, and watch good people...they sent me Niji-chan, to become my Angel..."

Niji, the name that he had given himself to Overhaul, the name that Eri knew him as.

The fact that she also had said that, told him that this girl hadn't been shown kindness in her life before, or she didn't remember being shown kindness either.

"Angel huh...well, I don't know about Angel, but I'm going to be here with you Eri-chan. So, did you give bunny a name?"

"I named him Niji-chan."

Rensuke chuckled as she said that.

"I see, so you named him after me? Is Niji-chan being a good boy?"

"Yes...Niji-chan is good. I hugged Niji-chan last night which felt nice..."

"Yes, that's because Niji-chan is magic too."

Eri's face turned to astonishment.

"He is? Niji-chan is magic?"

"Yup, if you keep Niji-chan with you, he'll keep you safe."

Eri looked at the bunny with astonishment.

"I didn't know...I'll keep Niji-chan with me."

Rensuke gently petted her head.

"Good girl. Now lets play some games, okay?"

Eri nodded, and Rensuke began playing some games.

They played for well over an hour, and Rensuke was acting dramatic whenever he 'lost' the game, which made Eri's spirits be lifted. She didn't show it on her face, but her eyes displayed something that was close to happiness.

"Ooh no! I've lost Eri-chan!"

"Niji-chan, I won again. Niji-chan is bad at this."

Rensuke fell to the floor and curled up into a ball.

"...I lost to Eri-chan, she's better than me."

Eri came over, and gently petted his head.

"I'll let Niji-chan win sometimes."

Rensuke chortled at the girls kindness.

"You're so kind Eri-chan~"

Rensuke continued to laugh, and he could see that Eri's face was beginning to lift up.

It seemed as if she was beginning to forget where she was, and began enjoying herself with Rensuke.

But that came to an end when the door opened, and Chisaki stepped through the door.

Eri immediately rushed to Rensuke, and jumped into his arms, whispering "Please don't let him hurt me." with more fear than a child should have to suffer.

"Shhh, it's alright Eri-chan."

He whispered comfortingly, as she rubbed her face against his chest, something Rensuke knew all too much about.

Rensuke's hand cupped the back of her head to his chest in a protective manner, showing without words that he would keep her safe.

"Chisaki-san, is something going on?"

"I need to have a talk with you."

Rensuke raised his eyebrows with intrigue, glad that his face was covered so Chisaki couldn't see the anger he had for him, especially when feeling Eri shaking in his arms.

"Of course, what's it regarding?"

Chisaki pulled closer, his eyes catching how Eri was holding onto Rensuke.

"Seems like she is quite attached to you."

"Yeah, seems like your daughter quite likes me."

"Daughter...yeah, something like that. Good, she usually tries escaping the other babysitters I give her." Chisaki's hand began to take off the glove off his other hand. "I've got to take some of Eri's blood. Eri, come here."

Eri didn't make a move.

She didn't want to be hurt.

She felt safe within Rensuke's arms, and couldn't imagine being hurt by Overhaul.

Chisaki's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Eri, I gave you an order. Come here, now."

His tone went lower, causing Eri to immediately jump out of Rensuke's arms, due to the sheer terror she felt, and saw his hand going closer to the young girl.

"So, what are you going to do to her?"

"I need her genetic material."

"Genetic material...so, you're planning to Overhaul her."

"Correct. Though she's becoming more and more unwilling to do it, it becomes annoying whenever the time comes. That's why we're also going to be talking. Currently, we can only make a substance that doesn't last long. We need some funds, and since I'm working in a place that idiots roam, I thought you'd be able to give me a hand with coming up with some resources."

Rensuke watched as his hand neared Eri.

Inch by agonizing inch, Rensuke could see the fear growing within Eri's eyes, and a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks without her even making a sound, just standing in place and was shaking, triggering something within him, so he quickly crossed the distance, and held the girl close to him, while he looked Chisaki directly in the eye.

"There must be a more humane way to do it than hurt the girl."

"What's this? Compassion?"

"It's more like, you said it yourself, if you do this to her, she'll try running away more and more. Why not try a more humane way of doing it?"

Chisaki raised a gloved finger to his chin.

"Hmmm, perhaps you have a point. I do find it annoying that she keeps running away." Chisaki then pulled closer, and gave a menacing look in his eyes for Rensuke. "Although, do not attempt to try and tell me what to do again."

Rensuke fought down everything he had inside of him not to punch Overhaul right in the face.

"Begging your forgiveness, Chisaki-san. I just wished to share my thoughts. I want to make life a little easier, for both you and myself. Looking after a distraught child can be tiring, as you know."

Rensuke truly hated saying it like that, in truth he didn't mind looking after Eri in any state, he just couldn't bear to see a child like her crying and shaking in terror. Though she didn't even make a noise, she just silently cried which he knew was a learned behaviour, something he knew of all too well.

Chisaki overlooked the boys demeanour, before releasing a breath.

"You've got a point. Maybe you're on to something. I suppose I could Overhaul her in a less painful way." Chisaki's eyes laid themselves on Eri, who curled up against Rensuke's body. "Well, I'll leave it for tonight, come Niji, we've got things to discuss."

"Right."

Chisaki walked out of the door, while Rensuke saw Eri looking up at him with teary eyes.

"You...protected me..."

"Of course, magic Eri-chan."

Eri fell against Rensuke's shoulder, while whispering "Thank you Niji-chan." which made Rensuke feel happy, but also sad that he would have to leave her there again, something that he desperately didn't want to do, but something that he had to do.

He placed Eri down, petted her head, and left the room after Chisaki.

* * *

After the days events, late at night, Rensuke returned home, and collapsed onto the couch. His eyes went over the others, seeing that they had been working quite hard. He smiled at the sight of them, as he sat down beside Himiko, who curled against him.

"Something wrong Ren-kun?"

"Oh...no, nothing at all. Just spent time with Eri-chan...damn, every time I have to leave her there...it makes me feel as if...it makes me feel shit. It just reminds me that I couldn't do anything for Yuki...how I couldn't protect her, and now this girl...she was shaking, crying...but she didn't make a sound…Kai Chisaki, he really pisses me off."

Himiko gently petted his cheek softly.

"Don't worry Ren-kun, we'll help her out."

"I know...anyway, La Brava, find anything in the data?"

La Brava nodded, and began speaking calmly.

"So, we've been going over the data we retrieved, and found several classes are going on some trips. But, they are going to very public places, so I doubt the League would attack there." La Brava began, then continued and showed Rensuke some information. "But, it seems that your class has got a planned trip towards a place called..."

"The Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short."

Rensuke finished off, reading from the computer, La Brava nodding strongly.

Himiko pointed at the list of Sensei's.

"See who's going."

Rensuke took a good look at what Himiko was pointing to.

"Hmmm, Aizawa-sensei...Thirteen, I believe is the Space Hero...and All Might."

"Exactly, they want to get rid of All Might, right?" Gentle asked for confirmation, receiving it with a single nod of his head from Rensuke. "Then this would be the perfect opportunity for them to make a move against him. Potential hostages with the students, isolated location."

"Yes, and I learned from Father that he's got a Nomu that could potentially kill All Might."

"So, what are we going to do?"

Himiko asked Rensuke who placed a finger to his chin.

"That's a good question. We have to make sure that nothing bad happens to the students. Alerting the police, or Hero's, or even the school, will tell All For One that it was me who spread that information out, so we have to keep this between us. I'll need sometime to think. But this definitely can work in our favour. This Nomu that has two Quirks like Shock Absorption, and Super Regeneration, it's definitely an ability that we could use on our group, and I should be able to keep control over the Nomu."

"You know how to do that?"

Gentle seemed surprised, Rensuke placed a finger to his chin, nodding slowly.

"I studied the human anatomy to better use the healing aspect of my Quirk, and also to see if I could make a cure for Yuki myself, along with studying various medicines and drugs and things like that. It was something I have been working on for years, the same thing with working with that doctor, so I'd be prepared, in case I'd ever need those skills."

"Amazing...kept that hidden, didn't you Ren?"

Gentle joked, only for Rensuke to show a slight smile.

"Haha, yeah I suppose so~ Might not be a tech whiz, but I do know about how the creation of Nomu's work."

"So, you could create one, if you ever wanted?"

La Brava added, Rensuke shrugged.

"I'd need the resources which I currently don't have, and even then, the process isn't easy."

"What about Quirks? The mixing of Quirks, is that from All For One as well?"

Gentle wondered, Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, and no. It's easier with my Father, but there are ways to do it without him. I know how to do it, but it's...well, it isn't pretty, and the process can destroy someone's mind...like All For One, if he passes on a Quirk to someone, they might not be able to handle it, and could cause them to go crazy. There are people though that can adapt to multiple Quirks without modification, Gigantomachia is one of them. And he...well, lets just say, we can't take that monster on. Even if all of us came at him at the same time, the chances of us dying is quite likely if he was in the mood to kill, so that's why I wish to become stronger, for us to become stronger, and to do that, we need to make more connections. Speaking of, Chisaki said something about using Eri-chan's genetic materials to make something, some substance while also needing some connections to make more of it."

"What kind of substance is it?"

Himiko voiced everyone's thoughts, Rensuke shrugging.

"I don't know what her Quirk is yet so I couldn't tell you, but that red bullet he had, I'm willing to bet it is connected to that. But it is clear that he's abusing her power somehow from her genetics, I know you can utilize peoples Quirks from their genetics if you know how to do it, but it isn't easy, and the way he does it, as far I could tell, is to Overhaul that poor child, it must be so painful to her." Rensuke shook his head, clapping his hands together. "Anyway, we've got some jobs to do before the USJ, things to prepare. The USJ incident isn't going to be easy, but together, we can succeed!"

The others around Rensuke showed large smiles, as they began planning for whatever was going to happen.

What plans they had, they'd have to pull together to pull it off.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So this was a bit of a bonding chapter between Rensuke and some of the girls, and showcased that he's gaining peoples favours like Iida and some others recognizing a few things, he even became Class President, which is going to help develop Rensuke's character. Sir Nighteye also contacted Yuki to have a conversation between them, and showing Yuki, despite being a person of limited mobility, she still can escape from hospital with ease, and is resourceful quite like Rensuke.**

**Rensuke met with Eri again, and bonded closer with her, protecting her from Chisaki attempting to Overhaul her, and do it in a more humane way. Now discovering the attack at the USJ, Rensuke and the group have something planned for that, so we'll see that come to fruition in the coming chapters.**

**Also next chapter, Hana is going to be introduced!**

**So yeah, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Rensuke; Izumi, Katsuki (fem), Ochaco, Himiko, Shoto (fem), Momo, Tsuyu, Hana, Itsuka, Kirishima (fem), Mina.**


	10. The USJ beginning!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**StrikerTj; Thanks very much!**

**Clarent excalibur; Yup, Hana's gonna be showing off some bad ass stuff in the coming chapters. Yeah, she'll be into younger men like Rensuke haha. They have met before, so it would have to be in a flashback in that scene, but it could come up, which would be rather interesting.**

**Roxas Itsuka; Thanks very much! Yeah, even Rensuke's surprised by his popularity, since he wasn't looking for it. Haha, yeah, Izumi's not gonna give up. He has yeah, and lets see if it is a good or bad thing~ He helped Mirio become strong so yeah, he could help Rensuke become strong in different ways than All For One could. He does yeah, All For One doesn't hold back in those things. Yup, it's fem Kirishima~ And yeah, Katsuki doesn't hold back. They are yeah, and their relationship, is complex.**

**R1chrich17; Thanks very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; He is yeah, he's the Class President. She likes him yeah~ Yeah, Rensuke's never hid his dreams, he might hide who he's related to, but he's never lied about what he wants in life, and what he hopes to achieve. It might even be Johnny who he takes, we'll have to wait and see. Yeah, it's terrible to see Eri in such a horrible situation, Rensuke's gonna save her though the best that he can. Yeah, they're gonna have an interesting relationship~**

**Guest 1; Thanks very much! Yeah maybe on both~ **

**Anime PJ; Yeah, it was a mixture of bonding and moving plots forward~ I'm glad that you do! He is yeah, lets see where that leads between Nighteye and Rensuke. Haha, yeah he surely did help her in that regard, he taught her a few things in how to escape, and how to fight if it ever came to a time where he wasn't around. Rensuke and Eri's relationship is rather adorable huh~? The USJ is gonna be a certainly interesting time.**

**Miraculous Psychic Hero 100; Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it! He does care about Eri's well being, and he knows how to keep his emotions in check, even if he truly does wish to act on them, he knows when and where he should show his emotions. Yup, it seems Sir Nighteye is quite interested in training Rensuke. It could be yeah. Yes, Mirio's still training under Nighteye. I've not mentioned Mirio in this fic before so yeah Mirio could be either, I'll take it into consideration! Yeah, she's gonna be in the chapter.**

**Chrono trigger; Yeah, Hana's gonna appear in this chapter, and we'll see more of her in the future. Yeah, they'll have an interesting relationship. Haha, yeah Katsuki can be quite funny huh? He truly could enjoy it huh~? She will yeah, Rensuke's gonna make sure of that. I remember them, they didn't have much in the way of screen time, or back story, I thought they and their swords were pretty cool. Those ideas look good to me, for me personally I don't like putting other characters from other anime's in, but if others do, then that's great for them, and do as you wish haha~**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, they had a nice relationship huh~? They have a nice relationship huh~? We'll be finding out more about the beast rather soon. Maybe he will get one of them yeah. Haha, Chitose's got things going on huh~? Yeah, he thought someone like Ochaco would be a good fit for it. Glad you liked it! He got to know more about his classmates in that scene, and shows that he does enjoy being around them. Haha, Rensuke certainly dealt with that huh~? Glad you liked those scenes~ Yup, he certainly did, when we know more about his backstory, it will be explained why he empathizes with Eri so much. That would be cool. Rensuke's dead set on changing how society works, if that's a path of Villain or Hero, as long as accomplishes his goals, and why he has those goals it will be revealed more. Yup, Hana appears this chapter. Yeah, he could see something like that. He probably would be proud if Rensuke did something like that. Yeah, we'll be knowing more about that in the near future. Those weapons look good. Yeah, that would be a bunch of cool moments. Sure, Cinders could be. Yeah, he could do that.**

**Lightwave; Yeah, they had a good time in waking up together huh~? He managed to hide his eyes, why he hides his eyes will be explained. He did yeah, he thought that Ochaco would be a good experience. They did yeah, they met and Katsuki seems to be in the middle between it. Haha, she does seem a little more tolerant about it. He is yeah, and we'll see that in the future. He has yeah, Nighteye seems to be quite interested in Rensuke and his abilities. He did yeah, he is trying to protect Eri as much as he can before taking her away from that place. Lets hope that he can yeah.**

**Guest 2; Rensuke's goal isn't to become the number one Villain, nor number one Hero, he just wishes to change society, make it a better place to live in, and you never know, Yuki might end up becoming a part of Class 1A in the future. As for Shinso, I'm sure he'll be joining in canon.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**The USJ beginning!**

Early one morning, as the sun was rising, he moved forward through the hospital that he usually did. Though he didn't usually go this early, because he had a busy day, he decided to head in early to make sure that Yuki was alright and that she was feeling good.

When he got there however, he was confronted by Daruma who locked eyes with him.

"Daruma, can I help you with something?"

"Begrudgingly, I have been tasked with making a Nomu for you from Master so I need to know what specs you wish to have in the Nomu."

Rensuke smirked, leaning closer to Daruma, and placed a finger to his chest, Daruma's breath catching in his throat.

"Now, now, don't sound so disappointed Daruma."

Daruma folded his arms.

"The fact that I still need to be proved by you that you're the rightful heir to All For One, makes me hesitant to do anything for you. The same for Tomura, and Hana. I only follow Master, so making a Nomu for you makes me feel uneasy."

"The fact is though, my Father asked you to do it, so why are you complaining to me about it?"

Daruma had to admit that he was speaking the truth.

"Maybe you're right, but it still doesn't sit right with me. There's too much good within your heart, just like your Mother. Disgusting." Rensuke's eyes fell upon Daruma, and a mass of killing intent was released at him, causing Daruma to feel sweat dripping off his face. "T-That's...w-what I meant to say was..."

He felt nervous.

Even a little scared.

"You think it's a weakness being kind, but the truth is, you need to be kind to build a new society. You think you can rule with fear, it doesn't work out in the end. That's why my Father doesn't say anything, because he seems to understand this fact. Respecting, caring and relying on your comrades, is better than ruling them with fear."

Daruma's eyes looked down towards the ground, while Rensuke's eyes went over his body.

Daruma bowed his head, and conceded to the young man, who's eyes resembled the look that All For One would give when he was displeased, showing that despite the kindness that he had, he also had the ability to have similar eyes to All For One.

"...Yes, you're right. Please tell me which kind of Nomu you're looking for."

Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows at the man before him.

He knew Daruma didn't like him, and he didn't much care honestly.

"Here, this is what I believe would be best."

Rensuke quickly wrote down on a piece of paper what he wished for then tossed it at Daruma at the same time.

His eyes scanned the paper, before turning to Rensuke with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I wouldn't expect this."

"Well, that's how it is. It might not seem useful to you, but I think it would be rather useful to see."

"Okay, understood."

Daruma bowed his head, and walked away.

Rensuke shook his head, and glided towards Yuki's room, knocking and then heard "Come on!" from the young girl, so that's what he did, entering the room within seconds, and showed that she was smiling towards him.

"Well, it seems you're looking better today."

"Y...Yes, I woke up feeling quite good this morning. But you're here early big brother."

Rensuke bowed his neck.

"That's right, I've got a few things to do today and could only come this early, sorry if it is an inconvenience."

Yuki shook her head again and again.

"No, it isn't a problem big brother. Anytime I get to see you is great." Yuki paused, then placed a finger to her chin. "Ooh yeah, guess who I saw yesterday big brother?"

"Hmmm? Who?"

Rensuke wondered while sitting down on a nearby chair.

Yuki leaned forward, and showed a smile on her face.

"I saw the man called Sir Nighteye yesterday."

Rensuke almost spluttered when she said that.

"N-Nighteye? What did he want with you?"

"He was asking questions concerning you big brother. It seems that he's interested in your abilities."

Rensuke wore surprise on his face.

"I didn't think he'd go so far as to contact you though. Did he say anything else?"

"He said he wishes to train you, to make you a stronger person than you are now. He said things like how your ability to make plans is something that intrigued him, and your dream of being able to make the world a safer place. I thought that he might think it was naive, but he seemed to agree with what I said regarding your dream."

Rensuke slowly nodded, finding this out definitely did help him.

Though he did feel conflicted that he contacted Yuki to do so.

"Well, I know Sir Nighteye-san used to be the Sidekick to All Might, so I'm surprised that he'd want someone like me."

"...Big brother, what do you think he wants with you?"

Rensuke chortled.

"Don't worry." He placed a hand on her head. "He's probably just curious about me that's all. I'll deal with it."

Yuki held onto his hand, and showed a cute smile on her face.

"I know, I just worry about you."

"Haha, I know, but you don't have to worry. Leave all of that stuff to me. I can take care of anything that might pop up. Whether that be Sir Nighteye, Endeavour or whoever. Hey, we didn't survive this long by being idiots, did we Yuki?"

Yuki let out a cute laugh at the goofy expressions that he made.

"No, we didn't."

"Right, so let me worry, you just concentrate on getting better. Speaking of, I didn't tell you, I was voted Class President."

Yuki's face turned bright.

"Really?! You were?! That's fantastic big brother!"

Rensuke scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah, I guess that I had begun making more friends than I had thought I did."

Yuki, seeing the look within his eyes, squeezed his hand.

"It's okay to enjoy it, big brother."

"I don't know about that..."

"Your Mom would want you to enjoy it. She would say the same thing if she was here."

Rensuke's face turned lower than before.

"Maybe you're right. It just feels weird...a-anyway, enough about me! I'm here to speak about you and your well being! So forget about people like Nighteye-san and the others, and tell me what's going on with you~"

Yuki could see that he was masking his pain with a smile.

It was something they both were accustomed to do.

But unlike her, he always had to keep on that smile, to not worry anyone around him, so that's why she always knew that whatever troubles he had, whatever thoughts were getting to him, and whatever situations he had, she would always take whatever it was away, any hardships that he had, any sadness that he carried, for a little while at least, they could just enjoy one another's time as much as they could.

* * *

Rensuke was surprised when he first saw the message that came from Geten after he had finished school.

He didn't expect Geten to be the one who would message him, so he decided to see what was going on.

So when he arrived at the area, he found himself at some kind of street parade that was going on. He walked through the area, cutting through the crowd, before seeing Geten moving forward, with her eyes on his form.

"Sorry to call you here, but I really wanted to see this parade going on. It's sponsored by the place that I work."

Rensuke shook his head side to side.

"Of course not, I don't mind." Rensuke pulled closer to the young woman. "So, what is it that you wished to speak about exactly? Is it to do with Chitose-sans articles?"

Geten gestured for him to follow her, so that's what he did.

Walking through the crowd, Geten's eyes went towards Rensuke softly.

"No, nothing like that."

"So, what is it about then?"

Rensuke showed genuine curiosity, since Geten doing this was a rather rare occurrence.

Her eyes shadowed a number of people walking along, and showing their happinesses easily.

"All these people, they aren't Hero's, you know?"

"Yeah, that's right. Seems like it."

"So, what would happen if a Villain attack came here now?"

Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows at the young woman.

"What a way to think, it is troubling you know?"

"I am aware, but I do not wish to also be someone that is caught between a rock and a hard place either. Thinking about it, plagues my mind sometimes. Hero's can't be everywhere, and yet these innocent people could be attacked."

"Then there are a few things that I could suggest, but why do I have a feeling that none of them would satisfy you?"

Geten locked eyes with Rensuke, with an understanding going off between them.

"What if I said that people should be allowed to use their abilities without restraint?"

"Then I'd say you might be onto something."

Geten looked mildly surprised while Rensuke chortled.

"Hmmm, I hadn't expected that kind of response."

"Maybe it is do to the fact that it is something I also think might be right. In emergency situations when life and death is on the line, I don't see why someone couldn't do what you've just said, I also think about it. Like when the sludge Villain attacked, how the Hero's couldn't do anything to save those girls. While I'm not suggesting that people should just do what they wish with their power, as long as it isn't hurting anyone, I don't see why Quirks shouldn't be allowed to be used out in the open."

Geten looked rather intrigued by what he was saying, and couldn't help but be quite astonished.

"My thoughts exactly. Waiting for someone to save you, is a ludicrous idea. Being powerful is what counts." Geten paused as they turned a corner, going towards a throwing ball game. "Though I recall what you said once, about how people with weak Quirks wouldn't be able to stand up to people with stronger Quirks."

"Yes, that's how the world is sadly. The world isn't fair always, people are stronger, and some people simply don't have the ability to fight on levels that others can. But, I'm not saying they couldn't protect themselves."

"You speak as if you've had experience."

Rensuke lowered his eyes slightly.

"Yeah well, it's just something I've come across before a number of times. You have to expect the unexpected, and don't think someone is weak merely because their Quirk seems to be useless, or they don't have any Quirk at all. The world is born with people that have powers, some people don't have any powers, and even then, it doesn't mean they aren't just as apart of this world than people with powers. The world should be able to be free, but there are things that can't be changed so easily. The world is comfortable with how it is, even though it is a flawed system."

Geten felt her breath be caught in her throat for a few moments, before adopting a small smile on her pale lips.

"Yes, you're probably right regarding that. It sounds rather lovely to hear it from you." Geten took Rensuke's hand, and pointed forward. "Come on, show me your talents."

"In throwing balls?"

"Why not?"

She countered with a sly grin, something that made Rensuke smirk.

"Fine, watch this." Rensuke went over, and paid the money for the game. "Here we go!"

Rensuke tossed the ball, but it only managed to shake the stacked up bottles, something that made Geten laugh softly.

"Is that it?"

"Hey, I'm not finished yet!"

Rensuke huffed, tossing the second ball with more force, and knocked off the stacked up bottles, something that impressed Geten.

"So, you managed to do it?"

"Of course, if at first you don't succeed, you try it again."

Geten blinked as he said that, it sounded so simple, but it also sounded quite lovely.

"Hmmm, you're right. If at first you don't succeed, try again."

"Right! So, watch this!"

Rensuke tossed a few balls, and knocked down a bunch of bottles, some he did miss, and some only toppled over when he hit the glass, but in the end, he managed to score enough points to gain a prize, and casually gave it to Geten.

"You're giving it me?"

"Yeah, I don't have a need for it. Besides, you invited me here, so it's a token of gratitude as friends!"

"Friends...huh."

"Yeah, friends. You have them, right?"

"I...yes, of course I do. But, I wouldn't mind doing this, it looks fun."

Rensuke chortled, and went around the area with Geten, enjoying one another's company.

As time went on, Geten found herself enjoying the time that she had with him, that he was as calm and kind as he was, yet, didn't seem to be really exploiting that either, it was rather wonderful to feel like this, like she was just spending time normally, not having to worry about fighting or anything else like that.

She liked spending time with Rensuke.

* * *

"So, when the incident at the USJ goes down, we'll each have an important job to do."

Rensuke said it while looking between Himiko, Gentle, and La Brava, who all seemed to be rather intrigued by what was happening, as they sat within the living room that they had.

The young boy saw that La Brava looked rather worried about something, so he edged closer towards her.

"Something wrong La Brava?"

"N-No, nothing is wrong I suppose...it's just, it's going to be quite worrying. It will be dangerous for you, wont it?"

Rensuke nodded in agreement.

"It is, but what kind of leader would I be if I didn't also take risks? If I play it safe, then the max results wont be achieved. But don't worry La Brava, everyone. I'll be alright, we have the advantage of fighting regarding the League's combat abilities. I know the Quirks of the enemies that we have, and how to get around them. Also, with the students there, we'll have to think about not involving them in the fight."

Gentle placed a finger to his chin and looked to be in deep thought.

"Maybe you're right, but we're still worried about you Ren."

Rensuke placed his hands together, and looked on with a gentle expression on his face.

"It's alright, this is also to help that person..."

"That person?" La Brava echoed, Rensuke nodding. "Who is it? That little girl? Or your cousin Yuki-san?"

"It's both them, and someone else." Rensuke exhaled slowly, while Himiko glanced at him. "You see, I've been keeping something a secret. Not because I don't trust you, which I do, I trust both you, and Gentle. It's something I find...very difficult to talk about, Himiko-chan knows what it is. But she's the only person I've ever told, who didn't already know."

"So...what is it?"

Gentle wondered as Rensuke placed his hands to his eyes, and took out the contact lenses, and revealed his eyes towards the pair of them. Himiko smiled at the sight of the rainbow shining through his eyes, both Gentle and La Brava let out small breaths.

"Ooh my God, you're..."

La Brava let out her surprise, while Gentle pulled closer with intrigue on his face.

"Yes, the Quirk, the eyes...yes, it makes sense..."

"It runs in my family, the eyes that I have, and it was public knowledge, that's why I hide them. It's easy to just say my Quirks a normal water Quirk, people have that kind of power all over. I could name a few Hero's that have it in Japan right now, like Backdraft, Manual, and while deceased, the Water Hose Hero's also had a water Quirk among plenty of others. Easy enough to just say that I possess a normal water Quirk."

Gentle and La Brava thought that made sense.

Without seeing his eyes, he could pass off his abilities as a simple water Quirk, when that clearly wasn't the case at all.

"S-So, what happened..."

La Brava trailed off, with Himiko holding onto Rensuke's hand.

"Ren-kun's told me all about it before, we've been together for years after all. So don't be offended that you're only finding out now. It's not that he kept it a secret for the hell of it, it's just Ren-kun's life is...well, it isn't pleasant by any means, and it is quite difficult to listen to, much less for Ren-kun to tell anyone about it."

Rensuke gave a thankful smile to Himiko, then turned to his comrades.

"There's more that I have to explain so..."

Rensuke then began to explain about his family history in some details, leaving out some that he just couldn't speak about without breaking. But what he could talk about, caught both Gentle and La Brava off guard.

Himiko watched on as Rensuke kept his face calm, but behind his eyes, found it difficult, near impossible to talk about what he had been through, but seeing that he was, she couldn't help but smile at the sight. Once he was done, Gentle inhaled slowly, his surprise couldn't be expressed through his facial expressions alone.

"T-That's quite the tale. I understand more now...why you do what you do, why you care about your cousin Yuki-chan...it makes sense."

"Yeah...it's the reason I do what I do, for her, to change what happened to me, and make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else, and stop it whenever I can, like with Eri-chan. I managed to save myself, but not everyone can. Not everyone has the ability to save themselves, that girl Eri-chan, she can't save herself, the Hero's system as it is, can't keep continuing on, relying on All Might, that alone is going to cause problems, for when he retires, people will use that chaos for their own means, people like Chisaki or the Meta Liberation Army will take advantage and try to sit on the seat of power where my Father currently is, and with them there, it wouldn't be great for the innocent people. That's why I fight, to change it. To make it so that people can live in a better world. I know it seems like a losing battle, but I simply can't just not do nothing. My Mom believed in a world that would be better than this, where people like us aren't cast to the darkness because we don't fit in with the 'normal' society believes it to be, people that are outcast, don't have to be. To me, what's normal is true to who you are. People like Himiko-chan for example, who had a fascination with blood since she was a child, that's her normal, and I wouldn't change her for the world."

Himiko's lips curled upwards as she gently embraced the young boys body.

He then continued.

"So, yeah, that's it really. I've left something's out, but they're things that I can't talk about...things that make me feel too much pain."

The young boy spoke with a soft smile, La Brava let out a few tears, and gently hugged Rensuke who chuckled awkwardly.

"Ren, I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"Don't worry. It's in the past, I've begun building a new family for myself now, like with you guys."

"C-Call me Manami, since we're like family now!"

"Yes, yes! She's right, call me Danjuro! We're all family!"

"R-Right Manami-san and Danjuro-san!"

Himiko watched on as Rensuke gently embraced the two of them.

"So yeah, that's why Ren-kun is doing what he's doing. When he told me, I already knew that Ren-kun's motives were pure, how he wished to make others feel safe, how he didn't want anyone else to experience things that he had felt in the past, and until that dream is realized...no, beyond that, I'm going to make sure Ren-kun can turn this world into a better place. It's the reason I follow him, accepting my normal without hesitation, it was the best feeling."

Gentle and La Brava both looked pleased with what was being said.

It felt lovely to hear her say that.

It only made them believe in the mission all the more.

"You can leave it to us then Ren! We will always support you!"

Gentle bellowed out with a wide grin on his face.

Rensuke felt blessed to have the power in his life that he did.

These three were truly his family.

* * *

The day for the USJ attack was to begin. Rensuke sat within his classroom, keeping on a calm demeanour. He did contemplate telling the Sensei's about the attack, but he knew that All For One would figure out it was him if he did, so he had to do his best to protect them, along with also completing the task that he had given them.

"So R-Ren-kun..." Izumi began as she turned to face him. "What do you think we'll be doing today?"

Despite knowing, Rensuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno, I wonder if it is another battle trial thing? If it is, lets hope to be paired up again~"

Izumi's face curled upwards happily.

"Y-Yes, that would be good Ren-kun-"

"No!" Katsuki snapped, appearing beside Rensuke, and sat on his lap. "You got him last time, it is my turn this time damn it! I don't want to deal with that Icy Hot girl again!" Shoto, who was sat nearby, looked on curiously. "Yeah, you Icy Hot!"

"Well, if it is teaming up, then Rensuke-san and I teaming up would be the best."

Katsuki's eyes flared at what she had said.

"Excuse me? Are you really saying that to me!?"

"Yes."

Katsuki looked triggered by what was being said by Shoto.

"Grrr! You watch it Icy Hot! Don't even start with me!"

Shoto just stared at her, igniting a rage within her.

However, Aizawa soon came into the class so everyone sat down, and looked lazily around the room as usual. Rensuke looked on at Aizawa as his eyes landed upon his form for a brief moment, before turning back towards the entire class itself.

"Today's training is going to be a little different." He began, glancing over the class once more. "You'll have three instructors. Myself, All Might, and another Faculty member will be keeping tabs on you."

A lot of the students looked wary about this while Rensuke seemed to be quite calm about what was happening, not wanting to give anything away.

"Why three..."

Iida wondered aloud, while Rensuke glanced at the boy before chuckling.

"It's just extra security, I wouldn't worry about it Iida-san. They want to keep us safe."

Iida nodded his head at the plausible explanation that he had been given.

"Sir!" Sero called, his hand going into the air, gaining Aizawa's attention. "What kind of training will we be doing today?"

Aizawa waved a hand lazily through his hair and casually yawned at the same time. The card that he held up a few seconds later, were written in blue, and it merely said 'RESCUE' which caused the students in the class to light up their eyes with extreme happiness.

"Rescue. You'll be placed into different situations. Shipwrecks, fires, and natural disasters among things of that nature."

"Disasters huh?" Kaminari grinned. "Sounds like we're in for a big workout."

"Totally!"

Mina cheered, as Tsuyu smiled.

"Finally, I'll be able to show how good I am in the water ribbit." Tsuyu's eyes went towards Rensuke who smiled softly. "Speaking of water ribbit, I still have to swim in yours Rensuke-chan."

"Maybe after this you could."

Rensuke replied with a smile on his face.

Tsuyu looked quite pleased, while Izumi looked back at Rensuke curiously.

"Ren-kun, we're really doing rescue training! I've always wanted to do something like that!"

"Heh, it will be a breeze for me."

Katsuki rubbed the top of her blazer while looking confident.

Momo glanced at Rensuke who talked casually with some of the girls, and saw how soft his face seemed to be, that was something that made her quite happy.

Aizawa watched as the class talked amongst themselves for a few moments, before he sighed outwardly, dismissing the thoughts of the students for the moment and correcting them swiftly.

"I'm not finished yet. What you wear is up to you, however even if you wear your costumes, take into account that you aren't used to them yet. It could hinder your abilities, rather than help them. This training is at an off-campus facility so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all, start getting ready."

As soon as that was said, Rensuke, and the rest of the class stood up, and began gathering their costumes. Rensuke also noticed that Izumi seemed to be unsure of what she was going to do, so placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Something wrong Izumi-chan?"

"Ehehehe, my costumes not fixed yet. Y-You know, with the fight during the Battle Trial."

"Aah yeah, why don't you wear your gym clothes? It's good to move around in."

Izumi snapped her fingers.

"Good idea Ren-kun! What about your costume? Is it alright?"

Rensuke nodded.

"I think so. Some wear and tear during the fight, but it will be usable enough for the fight. Though the spheres aren't ready yet, and one of them was broke during your fight with Kacchan Izumi-chan."

He playfully whined at her, teasing the green haired girl.

"I-I did break it didn't I?" She laughed awkwardly, unable to lock eyes with him. "Sorry, I'll replace that Ren-kun."

"No need, they can easily be replaced."

He retorted, stretching his arms up in the air, while Katsuki's warm hand playfully placed itself onto Rensuke's butt, giving him a small surprise.

"Don't worry Ren, we'll do this rescue training without problem." He felt her gentle touch run itself up from his butt, grazing his back, before her hand went around his back, and landed on his hip, pulling the young man closer towards her body. "Perhaps we could even get changed together Ren?"

She suggested, an alluring touch in her tone.

Izumi didn't look pleased, her shy eyes landing on the closeness between them. Her mind going through a number of things, and ultimately, she fought down her inner worries, and ended up having her arms around one of Rensuke's arms, to the eternal annoyance of the young green haired woman.

"Oi, what are you doing?!"

Katsuki snapped at Izumi, who didn't back down, and continued holding onto Rensuke's arm as tightly as she could.

"I'm spending time with Ren-kun, that's all Kacchan."

Katsuki huffed, turning her eyes towards Shoto who walked past.

Shaking her head, Katsuki tried to take Rensuke with her, but Izumi was able to follow with them due to how she was holding onto him.

* * *

Upon arriving outside to see the bus pulled up there, Rensuke rocked out with his costume, standing between the young women that had their eyes on each other. Rensuke could see the heat in Katsuki's eyes, and the unwillingness to back down within Izumi's eyes.

Ochaco in the background ran forward, and showed a cute expression on her face.

"Yes! This is what I've been waiting for!"

"Rescue training?"

Rensuke guessed, based on how the young woman was becoming excited.

Ochaco rubbed the back of her head, a small blush adorning her cheeks.

"Y-Yes, that's right. I've always wanted to be a rescue Hero."

She said it like she was remembering something from her past, the distant look within her eyes.

"Is that so? With your Quirk, I'm sure being a Rescue Hero would be right up your street."

Ochaco showed a cute expression as she jumped forward.

"Yup, that's what I'm aiming for~" Ochaco leaned forward, and showed a wild smile that showed her cheerfulness easily. "So, what kind of Hero do you want to be Rensuke-san? Is it someone like All Might?"

"Eeh, I'm just aiming to be a Hero. I don't know if it is about All Might, but I wish to be a strong person that helps people."

Ochaco nodded again and again, allowing her arms to fold.

"That makes sense. I am sure you'll be strong! You fought Todoroki-chan quite well, so I can't see you being a weak Hero! But, wow, speaking of that, I have to ask, how did you even move like the way you did? Was it because of your Quirk?"

"Years of training." He retorted to Ochaco's bewilderment. "Training my body, can also help me use my Quirk. That's why I did it. But it isn't like I don't also use my Quirk to shoot me around the battlefield. I'm sure you've had similar thoughts before with your Quirk, right Uraraka-san?"

"Y-Yeah~ Hahaha, I've thought about it before~"

Ochaco showed a nervous twitch to her right eye, while Katsuki's face curled downwards, showing more of her annoyance at the brown haired girls clear cut expressions of a girl that was attempting to be friendly, but in Katsuki's eyes, it looked like Ochaco was flirting with Rensuke, something that she wasn't exactly pleased about.

But before her thoughts could be known, her eyes caught the sight of Iida shooting forward, using his legs to give him a boost of speed. He appeared beside Rensuke, and his arms went upwards, bringing them down like a karate chop, something that made Rensuke feel a little dizzy.

"Class President, I have important information I must share!"

Rensuke gave a weird smile, seeing how Iida was waving his arms up and down like a robot would do.

"Sure, what's that then?"

"Yes, it is about the seating arrangements! I believe that we should sit according to the seat number we have been assigned in class, yes?"

"Eeh, well I don't see it being that much a problem, if we tell people where to sit then they might complain about it, so wouldn't it be better if they can sit wherever they wish to sit down at?"

Iida rubbed his chin.

"I can see what you're saying. To stop ensuing chaos, we should allow them to sit with their friends. Excellent idea Class President!"

Rensuke sweat dropped, murmuring "He takes this too seriously." while Iida rushed towards the others in the class.

He appeared at the doors of the bus, and shot his hands into the air.

"Now everyone! I, as Vice President, am going to be expressing the thoughts of the President, Tsubasa-kun!"

"He's expressing your thoughts?"

Izumi asked the young boy who shrugged.

"It seems like he's in the zone, so I wont interrupt him."

Iida then tapped the bus, while directing a hand towards Rensuke.

The entire class look towards him, who just gives off a calm atmosphere, his face telling them that Iida was doing this of his own accord.

"Now, to allow the bus ride to remain as relaxed as possible, please sit down with your friends!"

They just stared at Iida as if he had two heads, they didn't really get why they were suddenly going on about it.

* * *

But then they went onto the bus.

Rensuke walked through the bus, seeing that it was an open area at the front, with seats pushed against the window, long seats at that. Iida looked at Rensuke with appreciation, seeing that he was right.

Rensuke then sat down on the first row of seats after the ones that were pushed against the windows, only for Katsuki and Izumi to both sit down on his thighs. Ochaco looked gleeful for Izumi, as she sat down beside them, with Tsuyu sitting down on the seats against the wall, though when she tried to sit close to Rensuke, Shoto sat down there first, and her eyes went towards Rensuke and Izumi.

Katsuki sighed at seeing the young woman sat on Rensuke's lap once more. She wanted to say something, she really did, but she couldn't be bothered in the end, she just wished to enjoy her time on Rensuke's lap, so she curled against his body and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Ren, I'm going to sleep, wake me when we get there."

"Aah, alright Kacchan, have a good sleep."

Katsuki nodded slowly, allowing her eyes to close, while Izumi shyly took Rensuke's free hand, his other hand was wrapped around Katsuki so she didn't fall off, and played with his fingers with her own, something that Rensuke and Ochaco both found to be quite adorable in their eyes.

Soon with everyone sat down, the bus took off towards the USJ. Rensuke could feel his anticipation growing. His body was twitching with unsureness. He kept replaying the scenarios that could happen over and over again within his mind.

How he might be able to do this while keeping up his image.

He had to also make sure that the League didn't find out his true objectives. He was just glad that he had some friends to give him assistance, his group that would be there. But even then, he also knew that the Nomu was going to be there, the one that Tomura would have, and what that would entail, Rensuke wasn't sure about.

"What is your relationship with Rensuke-san anyway Midoriya?"

Shoto questioned Izumi without even blinking, causing Izumi to feel a little worried about the expressions on her face.

"W-Well, what do you...mean by that? O-Our relationship is..."

"Are you romantically entangled?"

Izumi's face turned redder while Rensuke just looked out of the window.

"R-Romantically entangled?! W-We're not doing t-things like that!"

She blushed, feeling her face turning redder by the moment with embarrassment of the situation.

Shoto paused for a few moments, before looking at the sleeping Katsuki.

"Is she?"

"I-I don't know!"

Izumi replied, hot from the questions that she was receiving.

Tsuyu glanced at Rensuke, who kept his eyes out of the window.

"By the way Rensuke-chan." Rensuke glanced towards Tsuyu, giving her his attention. "During the fight at the Battle Trial, Ochaco-chan made an interesting comment, that I thought I'd share with you."

Rensuke raised an eyebrow at the sight of the young woman before her.

"Eeh, sure, what's that?"

"It was, to do with the Benevolent Hero." Rensuke remained calm, but he inside felt a hit when mentioning that person. "You seem to act like her when you're in battle. Ochaco-chan described it as if she was dancing, and you also seemed to be dancing as you fought."

Shoto's eyebrows raised, and saw Rensuke's face not changing.

"She was famed to be the strongest Water Quirk user, so I admire that as someone who also uses a Water Quirk."

He replied, allowing his breath to slide in and out of his throat, in single second pauses.

"It makes sense ribbit." Tsuyu said while looking at Ochaco. "But Ochaco-chan, you really liked her, didn't you? I heard you also were inspired by her."

Ochaco poked her fingers together shyly.

"Y-Yeah, she was someone that I thought was always graceful when entering a battle. She never showed anger, she only showed her kindness. Even to her enemies. But she wasn't afraid to kick butt when she needed to fight. Yet, she never did it with anger, she always did it with the intention of others."

"Indeed, she was quite a nice woman from what I've heard. Aah, the golden age when it was her, Endeavour, and All Might. The Trio, that would devastate any Villain together. It was quite a beautiful time to be alive, so I'm told."

"She always kept my Father in line."

Shoto revealed, while Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"You must have met her then, Todoroki-chan!" Ochaco cried out, while Izumi looked intrigued. "I mean, you did, didn't you? Since your Dad is..."

"Yes, I met her, and her family, on several occasions." Rensuke didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes on her form. "They were a nice family, and I always was treated to her cookies, she could cook very well."

"Awwww, I wish I could have met her like that~"

Ochaco whined while Izumi seemed more interested.

"What else did she do? She was a very kind person, right!? She also was strong!"

"Yes, she was quite strong, and I did admire her strength quite well. But, I also admired how kind she could be, and how she made me feel-"

"A-Anyway!" Rensuke cut off, feeling the sadness almost breaking him. "Todoroki-chan, your ice power is quite amazing. Being able to generate ice like that, it was quite the sight when we fought. The speed of your Quirk, you must have trained it quite a bit, haven't you?"

Shoto took a moment to compose herself, showing a small tilted her.

"I suppose that I have. But you also seemed to have been able to use your Quirk quite well to control my ice. I am still quite happy about seeing that happen. It was a fight that I took away a good amount of self reflecting from, and I am also able to understand you more as a person."

Rensuke cocked his eyebrows upwards, while Kirishima looked on with her fists pumping.

"I'll say, that fight was so manly! I loved it! But my Quirk, all I can do is get my skin hard."

"It makes you a tank." Rensuke explained to the bewildered Kirishima. "It means you can take more hits than anyone else in this room, your durability allows you to also defend your allies. I wouldn't underestimate your Quirk Kirishima-chan~"

Kirishima's face curled upwards strongly.

"R-Right! Yeah, thanks Tsubasa-kun!"

Shoto, curious more about Rensuke, looked towards the young man.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are your parents? Are they Pro Hero's?"

"My parents, huh." Rensuke thought about how to say this. "My parents live over seas due to the kind of work that they partake in, so I rarely see them while I live with relatives. But, I don't mind it, they are good parents."

Rensuke spoke with his face falling slightly, trying his best to display that he didn't wish to speak about them anymore.

"A-Anyway." Tsuyu began, diverting the attention from Rensuke seeing his eyes lowering, showing a kindness in respecting his privacy. "Since the beginning of school, I've been wondering something." Her eyes went towards Izumi. "About you."

"A-About me? What is it Asui-san?"

"Call me Tsu." She expressed calmly. "Anyway, your Quirk, it is like All Might's, isn't it?"

"*Cough* *Cough*"

Izumi began to cough, the feeling of nervousness building inside of her.

Rensuke gently petted her back, and covered for Izumi.

"Her Quirk might seem like it, but you've seen how it works. It seems that her body can't handle the power. All Might, as far as I am aware, has never had that struggle with his powers. It's kinda like how my Quirk is kinda like the Benevolent Hero's, but we're different at the same time."

Izumi felt relieved that Rensuke covered for her like that, she wouldn't know what she would say.

Tsuyu seemed to accept that, bobbing her head up and down.

"I suppose you're right ribbit."

"My Navel Laser has the perfect combination of panache and strength~"

Aoyama praised himself, and held a hand to his belt. Mina on the other hand placed a hand on Aoyama's shoulder.

"But it's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache sweetie."

Aoyama frowned while Kaminari, who sat nearby, watched on and then chuckled to himself.

"Either way, along with you Tsubasa, Todoroki, and Bakugo have the top chances of being a Pro Hero."

"Sure." Tsuyu spoke up. "However, with how angry Bakugo-chan gets, she wont be able to become all that popular."

Katsuki, who was seemingly asleep, as if she had suddenly felt a shock through her system, woke up with a vein popping on her forehead.

"Frog woman! You dare say that again! I'll kick your ass from here all the way to the USJ, do you hear me frog girl?!"

"You see, anger issues."

Tsuyu finished off, as Katsuki's eyes blazed with fury, while others wondered if Katsuki was pretending to be asleep.

Ochaco then let out a giggle.

"Bakugo-chan, are you always angry?"

"What's that to you?!"

Katsuki demanded, only for Kirishima to laugh.

"So, are you angry when you and Tsubasa-kun are alone?"

Katsuki smirked towards Kirishima.

"When Ren and I are alone, we have an amazing time together."

[Pft!]

The entire class (who was listening anyway) did a spit take as Katsuki kept smirking.

"Wow, so Bakugo-chan and Rensuke-chan have been that intimate already? What a surprise ribbit."

Izumi looked between Rensuke and Katsuki, seeing Katsuki smirking at her.

"W-Well, even if Kacchan is...b-but, I am also..."

"Y-You've done things with him Izumi-chan?!"

Ochaco let out a sharp cry, the others watched with surprise at the sight before them.

"N-No! N-Not yet anyway..." Katsuki's eyes glared at the green haired girl. "I-I mean, Ren-kun and I are going to...w-we have a r-relationship so..."

Katsuki didn't look pleased.

Rensuke on the other hand felt something on his leg.

He looked down to see that Shoto's hand was grazing against his leg, seemingly not realizing that she was doing it.

He didn't say anything, not wishing to antagonize Katsuki, so he merely placed his arm around Izumi, and with his other arm around Katsuki, they both sank into his body, and enjoyed the company, while Ochaco put her hands by her mouth, thinking "_Are they going to share Rensuke-san?!_" while Mina jabbed her fingers towards the pair of women.

"Awww, I think it's really sweet that you're gonna share your love with Rensuke-kun~"

"Shut up you Xenomorph! If I was to share Ren, it wouldn't be with her!"

"But Kacchan-"

"You be quiet Deku!"

Izumi looked complicated, while Rensuke chortled.

"Kacchan, relax, okay?"

"Grrr..." She growled, huffing as she fell against him. "Whatever, just remember who's on top Deku!"

Izumi blushed at what she had said, while Rensuke gently petted the young girls head's, making them both blush for different reasons.

* * *

Eventually, the students made it to where they were going. Before them, was a large structure. It was huge. Rensuke inhaled slowly, and exhaled his worries, knowing that he would be fighting rather soon, so he was preparing himself for the fight ahead.

Getting off the bus, Izumi held onto Rensuke's hand, and Katsuki held onto his other hand.

Rensuke calmed his beating heart.

But Katsuki noticed that his eyes seemed to be focusing a little too much.

"Ren, is something wrong?"

"No, just excited, that's all."

He retorted, downplaying his thoughts of fighting for a few moments.

Aizawa walked forward through all of them, and his eyes turned to the side to show another teacher. This teacher had an outfit that looked like a spacesuit, though there were some key differences. Rensuke knew who this was, based on the space outfit that they wore.

"Hello everyone!" The teacher yelled. "I've been waiting for you all!"

"I-It's the Space Hero, Thirteen!" Izumi yelled out, while Rensuke gave her a soft smile. "The chivalrous Pro who's rescued a ton of people from disasters across the world!"

Izumi seemed to be really taken with the Hero before them.

"Woohoo! Thirteen is one of my favourites!"

Ochaco yelled out, and cupped her hands together.

"I can't wait to show you inside!"

Thirteen announced, and the class spoke "This is going to be awesome!" at the same time, besides a certain few like Katsuki, and Shoto, even Rensuke didn't say anything. He just looked around, his eyes going upwards as he heard in his ear [Everything's ready Ren.] from La Brava, the young boy showing a calm face that made most seem relaxed.

"Right, then lets get going."

He spoke a double meaning.

One to his team, and one to his class.

"Y-Yes Ren-kun, lets get going!"

Following them inside, they walked towards the interior, and before them, was stairs. The stairs went down to a large open wasteland, and Rensuke noticed that there were other places around the area, suited for combat. Fires, waters, and squalls, and other things were going on around the area.

"_Water, that would help me with my power._" Rensuke noted to himself. "_Hmmm, they should be showing up soon enough. Can't make a move right away, but they'll be expecting me to play along. Even they realize that I'm on an important mission for All For One, so they wont blow my cover, which works in my advantage._" His eyes turned to his class, how they looked around with bewilderment. "_Also gotta keep them safe...damn, I'm really feeling nervous now. Not for me, but for them. If it was just me, I'd prefer that. But to do what I need, I can't say anything. But, it doesn't mean I can't keep them safe. Don't worry everyone, I'll make sure you're safe._" His eyes went towards Mineta with slight disdain. "_Maybe you can be sacrificed._"

He joked to himself, unamused with the way that Mineta perved on some of the girls.

"Holy crap!" Kirishima yelled. "This looks like an amusement park!"

Thirteen looked between all of them, then began listing off a few things.

"A shipwreck zone! A landside zone! A fire zone! A windstorm, and others! I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters! I call it the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint'! But, you can call it USJ!"

[_Just like Universal Studios Japan._]

Most of the class thought, while Rensuke noticed that All Might wasn't there. He thought that it would be better that way, he couldn't have All Might stopping this before his activities had been accomplished.

Aizawa looked towards Thirteen, and then sighed as he spoke quietly.

"All Might's not here huh? Lemme guess, he's gone to do another interview."

"Actually, it's something else. Apparently, he did too much Hero work on the way to the school, using all of his power, and is currently resting in the teachers lounge."

"That man is the height of irresponsibility." Said Aizawa looking towards the class. "_Well, it should be okay with just the two of us._" He thought to himself, and then looked at his wrist. "The clocks ticking, we should get started."

"Excellent." Thirteen agreed, then turned to the class, and spoke aloud. "Before we begin, let me say one thing. Well, two things, three things...maybe four, or five..."

[We get it.]

The entire class spoke up, causing Thirteen to look on with a tilted head.

"Listen carefully. I'm sure that you're aware, but my Quirk is called Blackhole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust."

"Yeah, you've used Blackhole to save people from all kinds of natural disasters, haven't you?"

Izumi truly was on the ball when it came to things like that.

"That's true. But, my Quirk can be used to easily kill someone. Some of you also have a dangerous power that could kill people as well. In our superhuman society, all Quirk's are certified and stringently regulated. So we often overlook how safe we can actually be. Please don't forget that, if you lose focus, or make a wrong move. Your powers can be deadly. Even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescuing people. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness test, you have a solid idea of your Quirk's potential. And because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used on other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your Quirk to save peoples lives. You wont be using your powers to attack enemies, or each other. Only to help. After all, that's what being a Hero is all about. The safety of others."

Rensuke thought about what Thirteen said, and knew that's how it should be.

But some people didn't truly follow that, he could think of a few people that didn't think the safety of others was what a Hero was all about.

"Thirteen is so cool..."

Ochaco let out happily, Rensuke smiled softly towards the young girl.

"How cute, Uraraka-san."

Ochaco faced him with a small blush on her cheeks.

"That's all I have to say." Thirteen bowed their body. "Thank you for listening."

A lot of the students began to cheer, as Rensuke saw that slowly, a fog was gathering in the middle of the rocky area of the USJ area. Rensuke also noticed that none of the others had seen it yet.

"Seems like it is about to begin."

Making a conscious effort, he gently guided both Katsuki and Izumi backwards to their confusion.

"Something wrong Ren?"

Rensuke, playing along, looked down at the area the purple fog was coming out of, and showed a worried look.

"That fog, what is it?"

Aizawa overheard what Rensuke had said, and turned his eyes towards the area he was looking in and saw the same thing, then up above them, the lights of the building began to fizzle out, and blowing up, causing some of the students to jump out of their skin, Rensuke on the other hand bowed his head to himself.

Aizawa then saw a bunch of Villains walking out of the fog, more and more by the second. Then Rensuke saw two people he was very familiar with walking out of the fog.

One was Tomura, a man with bluish hair, and hands on his body.

The other was a gentle faced young girl (though it was covered by some kind of mask), who seemed to be in her early twenties, with black hair that was medium length, which she wore in pigtails, giving her an eerie sense of a young girl, her eyes displayed a calmness unlike the male before her, she seemed more calculating than the boy beside her. She has a slender, yet voluptuous frame, and fair skin, her outfit consisting of a skirt that came down just above her knees, a casual dress shirt that allowed easy movement in, and a long pink ribbon in her hair on each side of her head, that tied the twintails together.

This was Hana.

His eyes caught the sight of Tomura, who held a creepy grin on his face, while scratching the skin below his right ear again and again.

Hana gently pushed her brothers hand away from his face.

"Tomura, don't do that, you'll tear your skin if you keep at it."

"Maybe you're right, big sister."

Hana showed a cute smile, while petting Tomura's head.

Rensuke rolled his eyes at the sight, looking around at the others to see that they were either anxious or something akin to that.

Aizawa saw the interactions between the two, and couldn't help but be worried how relaxed they were despite going into a battle.

"Thirteen, protect the students!"

Thirteen moved in line with the students on Aizawa's command, while Rensuke seemed to be looking on. The girl with black hair caught the sight of Rensuke, and gave a slightly sultry wink towards him, though at the distance, no one noticed besides Rensuke himself due to focusing his eyes on her.

"_Heh, Hana-chan, gonna keep that brother of yours in check?_"

He thought to himself with a sly grin on his face.

But that changed when he saw something else entirely.

* * *

Coming out of the fog, was a create.

It looked like a monster, and its eyes rolled around like they were everywhere.

Rensuke felt his heart beat increasing faster by the second.

His breath was shallow.

It wasn't the Nomu that had appeared.

No, that would be too easy for Rensuke.

Not just the Nomu that had appeared, it was also the personal monster that stayed right beside All For One, but now that it was here…

Rensuke felt his heart going crazy inside of his chest.

He felt like his breath was leaving him and not returning.

He almost felt like he was entering a state that could be called a panic attack.

The hulking beast lifted its eyes from the floor, and directed them towards the area that Rensuke was in.

As soon as it did, the beasts body moved at such a fast pace, that it crossed the distance within seconds. Even faster than Aizawa and Thirteen could react, seeing it appearing above the students, snarling as its eyes rested on Rensuke's form.

"Get away from them!"

Aizawa used his Quirk to erase the Quirk of the beast, while throwing his capture weapon at the beast.

But it merely flexed its arm, and ripped right through the cloth, surprising Aizawa, who rushed forward, and swung his leg for the beast.

"No don't!"

Rensuke yelled, but the beast ripped through Aizawa's body with its claws, digging deeply into the flesh of the man, and flung him away from the battle arena, smashing him into the ground again and again, causing him to spit out blood, while stopping once hitting a wall.

"Sensei!"

Izumi cried out, Katsuki tightening her hand.

"W-What the hell is that thing!?"

Even Katsuki felt panicked by it, seeing it destroy Aizawa so quickly, and effortlessly like it wasn't even trying.

"We should fight it."

Shoto spoke calmly, and shot off her ice to try and freeze the beast, but as soon as the ice touched the beast, it shattered into a million pieces, shocking the entire class, while the beasts eyes were on Rensuke's form.

Rensuke couldn't look at it.

He couldn't take it.

The beast howled into the air, and rushed Shoto, who created a wall of ice, but the beast slashed right through it and aimed a claw right for her upper body, Shoto wincing and unleashed more of her ice to force the beast away from her.

But the strength of the beast was unreal, it almost felt like All Might was attacking her, and it began to scare her as the others watched on helplessly, even Izumi was frightened in place, Katsuki inhaled and exhaled slowly, feeling her worry taking over her.

Rensuke felt conflicting feelings enter him.

He never thought that this would ever happen.

Did All For One plan for this?

He wasn't sure at all.

All he knew was that he was worried about the outcome now that the beast was there.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The beast howled, and swung for Shoto faster than she could even perceive…

But at the last second contact would have been made, a teary eyed Rensuke's water formed a dome around the beast, and the pressure around the dome allowed him to contain such a powerful beast, surprising the entire class.

"I'm sorry..."

He whispered to himself, and swung his hand left, shooting the beast right away from Shoto who's eyes landed on Rensuke's form.

"You...saved me Rensuke-san."

Rensuke didn't say anything, other than give a single nod.

This was terrible for him.

He just couldn't think straight.

Seeing the beast like this, was so painful.

The beasts body landed on the ground, and looked at Rensuke with sad eyes, heartbreaking for the young boy.

"Mus...Mus….ust...PROTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECT!"

It made a voice that almost sounded human to the students, and Sensei's alike, while its eyes never left Rensuke's form.

Rensuke's hands tightened so hard that his knuckles turned white.

The beast circled the ground while Tomura showed a hint of a sneer on his lips.

"Go ahead, destroy them."

He directed to the beast, causing the beast to whine, its eyes never leaving Rensuke's form.

Aizawa, who was bleeding on the floor, saw the students looking worried or nervous, or even scared.

But he didn't know what he could do to make this turn out alright for them.

His body felt like it was breaking.

Though he wasn't broken.

"T-Thirteen, get them out of here!"

Aizawa yelled, Thirteen responded with a sharp nod, and attempted to move, when the beast howled, and charged forward once more. It ran across the ground, tearing through it like it was made of paper, Rensuke seeing how the beast was coming for his form once more, so he exhaled slowly.

[Ren-kun, that beast is…]

Himiko said down the line, being able to observe the fight at hand.

Rensuke whispered "The plans still on." which surprised Himiko.

[A-Are you sure? With the beast here, are you going to be okay?]

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Just do as we've agreed, nothing's changed."

He muttered, though he truly didn't know if that was the case.

This was going to be a do or die situation.

That's what his honest thoughts were.

Rensuke watched as it came towards them, and attempted to snatch Rensuke, though to the others it seemed like an attack on all of them, when Thirteen stepped forward, and unleashed Blackhole towards the beast. The suction ability was great, and pulled the beast away from the teenagers slightly.

But it wasn't enough.

All it did was pull the beast a few inches after forcing it to land on the ground.

Thirteen was in shock by what was happening.

Why wasn't Blackhole working on this beast?

The beast turned around and growled loudly, jumping upwards despite being pulled by the Blackhole Quirk, the beasts strength fought through it so easily that it wasn't even happening.

"My Quirk, isn't working..."

Thirteen looked shocked, while Mina placed her hands over her ears.

"I don't like this!"

She cried out, while Aoyama bent down and held his head to his knees and began shaking, only able to say "I can't do this." again and again to himself..

"Shit...what are we supposed to do…?"

Even Katsuki wasn't sure, while Izumi pulled on Rensuke's arm with trembling hands.

"R-Ren-kun, what can we do? We have to do something...right? But even Thirteen-sensei's Quirk isn't working...what can we do?"

Knowing that he'd have to do something, Rensuke steeled himself.

He felt like he was burning inside of his body.

This situation definitely wasn't ideal for him.

His body felt way heavier than it usually would do.

His eyes landed on the beast as it neared Thirteen, ready to strike down…

"Son of a...alright, here we go!"

But he used his Quirk very quickly, shooting off at the beast, surprising everyone that was around, Izumi yelling "REN-KUN!" fearful for his life, but saw that the second the beast was going to attack Thirteen, he allowed all of the water around him to thrust at the beast, the force behind the impact smashed the beast away from the Pro Hero, saving Thirteen's life.

Thirteen looked at Rensuke protecting not only a Pro Hero, but other members of his class, and couldn't help but be astonished.

Rensuke stepped onto the ground, and summoned water around him, while his eyes slit on Tomura and saw that he had a deranged grin on his face.

"_Keep smiling. It shouldn't be All Might you should be fearing, it's me. How dare you use her like this?_"

Rensuke thrust his hand to the nearby water source, connecting his water with that water, allowing him to manipulate it, and brought up a giant wave, larger than even the one during the Entrance Exam that the others saw.

"H-Holy shit!"

Mineta cried out, while Katsuki was in awe.

"Crap, this is his power..."

Shoto watched as the beast tried to grab Rensuke, but he made a flick of his hand, causing the water to slam against the beast, and wrap around its body. The pressure around it held it in place as he brought the beast closer to his form.

Out of sight of the others due to his back being to them, he whispered "Just hang on, I'll save you somehow." and proceeded to throw the beast towards Tomura and the others at a high speed, a speed like no other.

Tomura panicked when seeing the beast coming for them, but Hana raised her hand upwards towards the beast itself.

"Don't worry Tomura, I've got it."

Hana used her Quirk on the beast, as it came near them, the beast was repelled from her palm, and hit the ground, something that Rensuke felt angered by, while Tomura showed a bright smile on his face.

But while they were distracted, Rensuke weaved the water in a way where it became a contained dome around them, all of the Villains, even people like Tomura and Hana were surprised by the strength of the water flowing around them.

"Todoroki-chan! Freeze it!"

Rensuke asked, seeing a line of water heading for her foot, nodding at the young boy.

"Right!"

She stomped onto it, and unleashed her Quirk, freezing all of Rensuke's water in place, creating a massive dome of water that was surrounding the enemies. The enemies inside also were surprised, Tomura snapping his fingers together.

"Nomu, break it."

The Nomu jumped up with its hulking strength and slammed against the ice dome…

But it didn't manage to break it, something that even surprised Hana.

"Hehe, my oh my, seems like Ren-kun has managed to trap us. All for a good show no doubt. Though he's such a cute boy, I'll have to speak to him later~"

"Yeah, seems like it. But, how are we supposed to get out of the damn ice dome?"

Hana gently petted her little brothers head.

"Silly, you have the ability to get us out of here."

"Aah, you're right. Ice can't contain us."

As Tomura said, from outside the ice dome Rensuke panted slightly, as he rushed to Aizawa without a moments pause. He appeared before the man, and placed his hands on the wounds Aizawa had, allowing the water to flow around him, and fix the injuries that he had.

"Tsubasa, you stepped up. It was pretty amazing to see you stay calm during this situation."

Rensuke didn't feel like he deserved praise at this point.

It felt hollow at best.

"Please don't thank me sir, I'm just doing what any other Pro Hero or student like me would do."

"No, it takes a lot of courage to try and face down that monster. Still, we're at a disadvantage here, we need to get out of here, and call for assistance."

Rensuke, despite knowing that he was right, couldn't.

He still had things he needed to do.

"Sensei, you're right, we need to get out of here."

Rensuke said while fixing Aizawa's injuries.

Aizawa was surprised when seeing the injuries he had completely vanish all together.

He didn't even feel much pain from the attack that he received.

"Your power to heal is amazing, I feel as if I haven't been attacked."

Rensuke checked over Aizawa's body once more before cracking his neck.

"You're lucky that the beast didn't damage your internal organs and was mostly external Sensei. If it had damaged your internal organs then healing you would have taken a lot more power than that to do."

Rensuke's words made Aizawa incline his neck.

He stood up, and with Rensuke, began to run forward towards the other students.

But he was stopped when he heard the sound of cracking.

Turning towards the dome of ice, they saw, like an infection, the ice was being eaten away by what Rensuke knew to be Tomura's Decay Quirk, a Quirk that could disintegrate what he could touch and since the ice was a physical thing, he could touch it.

The ice that hadn't been disintegrated but cracked due to the parts that had, fell down to the ground in huge chunks, while Rensuke slowly manipulated the ice to fall towards the Nomu, bombarding it with the incredible ice.

But the Nomu shrugged it off, and flexed his muscles, while the beasts eyes stayed on Rensuke's form.

Aizawa grit his teeth.

"Damn, this is going to be difficult..."

"Sensei, you're not thinking of fighting, are you?"

Rensuke sounded like a concerned student, but Aizawa showed a ghost of a smile.

"Of course."

"Even though that beast beat you in a single shot? No offence Sensei, but the ability of that creature seems to be able to not be effected by your Erasure Quirk, you'd be at a high disadvantage."

"Of course." He reiterated to his student. "Even if it seems hopeless, I wouldn't be a good Sensei if I didn't at least try and hold them off long enough for you kids to get away. This monster might be above me in powers, but it doesn't mean that I can't try something. Even if it is to just slow that beast down. You kids are my responsibility."

Rensuke's eyes went towards Tomura, as Kurogiri and Hana stood on either side of him.

Rensuke's eyes slit at the manchild while also glancing at Kurogiri and Hana.

Then his eyes went to the Nomu, and the beast.

"_Looks like things got complicated. But, I wont be beaten by these odds. We'll defeat them. Himiko-chan, Danjuro-san, and Manami-san, we're going to change this world, and first, we're going to need power, so lets get that power. Lets show these people that we're not to be messed with, that we're going to be strong and win this fight. Tomura, I could handle in a fight, Hana...I'm not so sure about, but with Nomu and...her being here, this is definitely going to be complicated._"

Having decided that within his heart, Rensuke knew that this was going to be a difficult fight.

But he wasn't going to give up.

Even with the odds against him.

He was going to win this fight, no matter what.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So the USJ incident has begun! But before that, Daruma and Rensuke had a brief encounter, and discussing about Nomu's, while he also had an interesting conversation with Yuki, revealing a few things about Rensuke that he normally wouldn't reveal to anyone else. Then he spent time with Geten (yes I know Geten's true gender in canon, but it's changed here for reasons we'll see in the future), and seems like Geten is enjoying spending time with Rensuke, so it's gonna be conflicting for Geten in the future.**

**Then Rensuke revealed his eyes to La Brava and Gentle, explained their significance and his true backstory to them, something we'll learn more about, but hearing it seemed to move them to tears, and promise to always be beside him, even asking him to call them their real names, a sign of their closeness.**

**Rensuke then had some fun times with his classmates and revealed a few things about Rensuke among others, before it came to an end with the attack on the USJ happening, and the first official appearance from Hana, and a little display of her abilities, something we'll see more of in the future! Even that mysterious beast appeared, and shown to one shot Aizawa without really trying with him, and nearly got Thirteen, so it's quite dangerous, and we'll learn more about that soon enough!**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Rensuke; Izumi, Katsuki (fem), Ochaco, Himiko, Shoto (fem), Momo, Tsuyu, Hana, Itsuka, Kirishima (fem), Mina.**


	11. USJ fight part 1!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**Nirvash Neo; I'm glad you are! We will discovering a few more details about his past in the near future, and his past is...well, it's something that is quite difficult for him. Maybe it is yeah. Perhaps it is, and if it is, it makes Rensuke's life more tragic.**

**Vizard Masky; Perhaps it is his Mom, we'll have to wait and see what happens. Ooh, we'll find out if he is in fact Rensuke's Father, or if he's someone like Tomura who was taken in by All For One. He's had a tragic life yeah, that's all I can say without giving much away.**

**StrikerTj; Yup, Tomura's sister has appeared on the scene~**

**ShadowUzumaki55; He has yeah, and it seems that he is. His life story will be explained more in the future. And yeah, it seems that they are closer now due to Rensuke revealing what he did to them. Some students have, but Rensuke's diverting them away from it as much as possible. Yeah, we'll see Hana's Quirk more in faction in the near future. Very emotional for Rensuke yeah. Maybe it is a test for Rensuke yeah. It's very strong, and we'll get a glimpse of what it can do this chapter. They did yeah, they can combine their abilities quite well.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Well you never know~ Hana's gonna show more in this chapter~ I can't reveal anything about that right now. He surely is yeah, he's pushing his luck. They are yeah~ Geten and Rensuke seem to be getting along quite well. We didn't, and I can't reveal yet, but it might be surprising when we get more of his backstory. She did yeah, Ochaco is pretty chill. Iida's doing his best as Vice President. It seems that she was yeah~ Haha, he did yeah, Rensuke seems to be alright with that. Yup the Shigaraki siblings are here now. He did yeah, he tried his best. Hmm, he could be, we'll have to wait and see. Well you never know, it could be~ Well, I can't spoil much about that. No he probably wouldn't with Rensuke, perhaps he and Mina have met in the past huh? Not yet, because she's wearing a mask to hide her identity, but in the future, definitely. Well, I can't reveal much about that. Dabi will be joining quite soon. He'll be showing his fine control over his ability this chapter. Yeah he might do.**

**Ragna; Thanks for the votes! He can control any type of water yes, things that have water in them, that includes plants and trees, and other things like that.**

**Guest 1; Maybe it wasn't All For One who did it, it might not be his Mother. It could be someone else.**

**Guest 2; Seems plausible, it could be a childhood friend. It's a good idea, perhaps it is something like that~**

**Roxas Itsuka; Thanks very much! Yup, Hana's appeared, and yeah, just imagine Nana with twintail's~ Yeah she's more calm than Tomura, but she does have her moments when she gets into things. Maybe that's why he did fall in love with her, and yeah, that's how he hides it, he uses contacts. There were some hints, and yeah, his life has been...well, lets say it's not good. I can't reveal all, but things have happened to him. He probably would yeah, Daruma needs to keep control. Glad you liked the date between them. He has yeah, he's going to have a difficult fight.**

**Guest 3; Perhaps it is yeah, interesting idea~**

**Guest 4; Can't reveal that yet, it will be shown in the future.**

**Chrono trigger; It seems that he has yeah, Tomura has angered Rensuke. Hana and Rensuke will have some flirty banter. They seem to have had a relationship between them. It surely would be embarrassing huh. And yeah, it can be easy to forget their real names sometimes. Haha, it surely would be. Yeah, it does have some flaws, Yeah, those are some valid points you've made. Those ideas look great to me! Erm, my favourite Hokage minus Hiruzen huh. That's a tough one, I like the Hokage for different reasons, I appreciate what they've done and as you've said with Tobirama was quite a good Hokage, and what he tried to do, it might not have gone the way he thought, but he did his best, he's probably one of the Hokage's overshadowed by some others, I like Tsunade as the Hokage, I like what she did, and at first how she didn't think she could do it, she didn't want it, then she grew into the role, she might not be the strongest, but she tried her best to defend her home, and it's ninja to the point where she nearly died, and her thoughts were also pretty good when regarding the medical ninja among other things she has done. But my favourite, I wouldn't know which one to choose, Kakashi was pretty cool, as was Naruto as Hokage.**

**Guest 5; It will be shown in the future, I can't say when yet.**

**Lightwave; He has yeah, we'll be discovering more about that pretty soon~ Yeah, Ren and Yuki really have a good relationship. It is yeah, we'll see their dynamic growing as the chapters go on. There will be a few people that will find out as the story goes on~ We'll see something going on with that beast in this arc, and see a bit more about Rensuke as a person.**

**Guest 6; I don't know yet, I might make a poll, or do which one was the highest on the last poll. Yeah, she could be in the story. Well, I couldn't spoil things. It just depends on what I think would be best really haha~**

**Guest 7; I'd be open to it, I haven't read the books in a while, but I have read them before and I do like Harry Potter. That could be cool being his son. Luna is probably my favourite character in Harry Potter, I just find her quite entertaining and also a charming character so I'd be alright with that. Yeah, they'd probably have an argument about that. Yeah, he could be there for Harry in that book.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**USJ fight part 1!**

Watching the Villains cautiously, Rensuke was figuring out in his mind about what he was going to do, how he was going to approach this situation, and what he would be able to do against the Nomu.

Looking at it, he knew Aizawa's Quirk wouldn't do anything to it, and the strength of the Nomu was insane compared to most normal human standards, so Rensuke inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Thirteen, take them out of here. It's too dangerous for them to be here."

Aizawa instructed Thirteen who wasn't so sure.

"But Eraser..."

"But nothing, these students need to be protected, get them out of here immediately."

Aizawa said it while Thirteen exhaled and inhaled slowly.

Rensuke then watched as Aizawa jumped down towards the Villains, and took out his binding cloth. A few Villains attempted to use their Emitter type Quirks against him, but with a single look, his Quirk stopped theirs, causing them to look down at their bodies.

"W-Why isn't my Quirk working!?"

"It's Eraser Head, he stopped our Quirks!"

While they complained, Aizawa got between them, and delivered a kick to one of their legs, forcing it downwards, while spinning and kicked the other in the head, causing their bodies to collide with one another, before jumping out of the way of a guy with four arms, who sent several punches towards him.

Aizawa using his swift movements managed to throw his cloth towards him, wrapping around his arms, and then pulled himself closer, delivering a devastating elbow right to the face of the four armed man, bringing him off his feet, slamming him down into the ground, while a girl with guns for fingers shot towards Aizawa.

Rensuke went to involve himself, but Aizawa managed to jump out of the way, along with using his Quirk on her, stopping her Quirk, before binding her with his cloth, and used her body as a swing, launching her into other Villains that were knocked down due to the heavy force that Aizawa delivered towards them.

Rensuke then heard Thirteen say "We need to move!" but several students were stopped due to their fears. Rensuke himself locked eyes with Tomura who allowed a disgusting smile to appear on his face, something that pissed Rensuke off quite a bit.

Exhaling slowly, Rensuke took a step forward, while thrusting his hands backwards, allowing water to erupt all over his body. Izumi noticed that Rensuke's eyes had changed, and became much more serious than usual.

"R-Ren-kun, what are you doing…?"

"We need to get out of here, Aizawa-sensei's buying us time, so we should use it to escape."

Though he said it calmly, all he could do was look on at the area before him.

The creature that was staring at him, and sadness reigned within.

Feeling the pang of sadness also erupting inside of him, he turned away from the battlefield, looking towards the exit.

"_Knowing Tomura, he wont let us go so easily, and most likely, he'll have either Hana or Kurogiri put a stop to it. Since Tomura likes video games and stuff like that, he might even want to play games with the students, and maybe use these zones to their advantage or something like that. Either way, for my plan to succeed, I need to make sure that these students aren't in danger, and if they do get transported away, that they'll be able to defend themselves. People like Shoto-chan and Kacchan are going to want to fight... That Nomu, it's going to take a lot of power from me to take it down, and I can't endanger the others to do that...alright, I'll just have to go with that kind of plan and hope for the best. Yeah, knowing how Tomura is going to act, he'll probably have Kurogiri split us up into different sections, or he'll have Hana take care of the students. Either way, I can work with it. He wants All Might to suffer, so he'll wait until he's arrived to do anything major...no, he might kill a few students before then, so I'll just have to take the bastard down. He's given me good enough incentive to do so. And these wannabe Villains aren't tough, I have confidence my classmates can handle them, and I've always got Gentle on hand to lend assistance should they need it._"

Deciding that to himself, Rensuke turned back to the others.

Seeing the panic on their faces, he understood why, so he tried to make sure that they'd lose that panic as much as they could.

"Everyone, we need to leave immediately!"

Rensuke announced, but they all just stared at him as if he had two heads.

"You want us to leave now…?"

Katsuki was in disbelief, he nodded slowly.

"Yes, because these are real Villains, and are dangerous. As the Sensei's said, we're not ready. We should leave immediately."

"Come on dude! We should fight!"

Kirishima said while pumping her fists up and down.

But Rensuke shook his head.

"Are you going to fight those monsters?" He countered to the bewilderment of Kirishima and some others. "You saw how fast and powerful that monster was, it one shotted Aizawa-sensei, who's been a Pro for many years. We, as we are right now, cannot fight against that monster, and we don't know the capabilities of the other Villains present. It would be the best course of action to go and alert the Pro Hero's about this, so they can come and give us assistance. I know you want to fight, even I wish to do so, but for the safety of everyone here, I think it would be best if we make a retreat."

Iida, hearing what he said, nodded vigorously.

"He is right, everyone! The Class President can see it from all angles, and we do need to retrieve Hero's here! And Aizawa-sensei has already made his feelings known! We cannot continue simply standing around and doing nothing at all!"

Rensuke clapped his hands.

"Now, lets go! Everyone!"

Though some were scared, they nodded, and turned to the exit, beginning to run. Even Katsuki begrudgingly did what Rensuke had asked, believing that it would be for the best, while Tomura's eyes slit themselves.

"Kurogiri, don't let them escape. I wont let them escape. All Might has to see the carnage here."

Hana stayed silent while watching Kurogiri use his Warp Gate Quirk and teleported towards the front of the exit area. The fog came in around them, and made him as big as possible, blocking off the door with the fogs mass, Rensuke chortled at the sight of it, expecting it to be quite like that.

He pulled backwards, placing a hand to his ear.

"Alright, Kurogiri's taken the bait, it's time to use it La Brava, Gentle."

[Leave it to us!]

Gentle replied while Kurogiri's fog like body grew larger and larger by the second.

"Be careful everyone, we don't know what kind of power this fog man has. Don't go in blind."

Rensuke spoke to the class, while Katsuki smirked.

"Lets do this right!"

"Yeah, we'll kick crap out of him!"

Kirishima and Katsuki shot forward together, while Rensuke called "Wait!" but to no avail.

Katsuki launched a powerful explosion while Kirishima smashed her fist into the fog...but their hands sunk into the fog, and missed Kurogiri's body all together while Rensuke watched on with a curious look on his face.

Then the fog began to expand, so Rensuke snickered.

"_So they've gone for that kind of ploy after all. Alright then Kurogiri, you've played right into my hands after all._"

Rensuke watched as the fog attempted to encompass the entire of Class 1A, but he managed to jump out of the way, just as Kurogiri went to activate Warp Gate, and managed to take away a good chunk of the class.

Rensuke avoided it, as did Ochaco who held onto Rensuke the moment that he jumped, Iida also managed to avoid it, as did Sero, Shoji, and finally Mina who skated out of the way with her acid. But everyone else got taken away by the fog all together.

Rensuke exhaled slowly, before muttering "Now." which Gentle responded with doing what he needed to do. From up above, Gentle ran his hand over the support beams, turning them elasticated, while Thirteen stepped forward, and opened the space suits fingers, pointing them towards Kurogiri.

"I wont let you do anymore!"

Thirteen unleashed the Quirk Blackhole against Kurogiri, who's fog body began to be sucked in.

But while he was doing so, Kurogiri's Quirk activated, and teleported some of the fog towards the back of Thirteen, with the suction ability still being used, and Thirteen began feeling the space suit being ripped apart…

But before it could be, Rensuke thrust his foot downwards, unleashing a wave of water which came between Thirteen and Kurogiri, stopping it from sucking Thirteen into oblivion.

"Thirteen-sensei, I advise that you stop. The Quirk seems to be a transportation type."

Begrudgingly, Thirteen also accepted that, and stopped the Quirk, while Kurogiri focused his eyes on Rensuke.

Ochaco went towards Rensuke, and touched his arm, while her body was shaking.

He turned towards her, giving a confident smile.

"Do not worry Uraraka-san, I'll keep you safe."

Ochaco's cheeks turned slightly red, while thinking "_He's so brave, even with all of these Villains._" and could feel herself flushing even more from what Rensuke was doing.

"Damn, what are we going to do…?"

Thirteen wondered, while Rensuke moved beside Thirteen.

"Leave it to me Sensei. I've got an idea." Rensuke then jumped forward while water surrounded his form. "How cruel you are Villain!"

He played the part of a distressed classmate rather well, and shot off a large volume of water for Kurogiri. He went to activate his Warp Gate Quirk, but at the moment he was going to do so, he suddenly felt a sharp pain come to his neck, which sent him into a dizzy spell for a moment which Kurogiri believed was Rensuke using some water technique to distract him, as Rensuke's water smashed against his form, flinging him upwards towards the roof, where Gentle had made it elastic, causing Kurogiri's body to bounce, but thanks to Gentle using his Quirk to bend the structure to his liking, Kurogiri's body was flung down towards a different section of the battlefield.

"Wow Rensuke-san, how did you do that?"

"I guess that I just had to do what I needed to do. Didn't think he'd bounce off the ceiling like that~"

He replied with a singsong voice, keeping his inner feelings at bay, knowing if he unleashed them all, then he wouldn't be able to continue on.

"Either way, that was amazing, you took down that teleporting guy."

Ochaco praised, while Rensuke turned back to the battlefield to see that Aizawa was still dealing with the Villains by himself. Thirteen looked on with Aizawa fighting against such Villain's, holding them off quite well.

But also could see the two beast Nomu's standing there, and Thirteen already knew how strong they were so wasn't sure on what to do next, though Rensuke knew what he was going to do.

"Iida-kun, you need to get out of here."

Iida turned to Rensuke with widened eyes.

"Class President..."

"I'm serious, get out of here right now, go and get the Sensei's, and any Pro Hero's you can find to come here."

Iida, despite knowing that he could be right, felt wrong about leaving.

"W-Wait, I couldn't just leave here! What about you guys?! I'm the Vice President, I can't abandon your side-"

"If you respect my position, then you'll listen to me right now." Rensuke's voice was low, and in control, Iida looked on with slight surprise. "We have classmates that are in danger, we have monsters that have fantastic abilities that neither of our Sensei's can deal with alone. We need support from other Hero's, your Quirk is literally made for speed. You can make it back to the school the quickest, go and get some people to help us out."

Iida wasn't sure what to do.

He wanted to stay and help.

But he also knew that Rensuke was right.

That they needed some help.

Tightening his fist, Iida looked on with worry, but also understanding.

"Yes...I understand Tsubasa-kun! I'll go and get some help! But what are you going to be doing?"

"I'll be stalling for time."

A collective gasp rang out through the area.

"No, you are a student-"

"And we're also low on options, Sensei." Rensuke cut off Thirteen. "I know that you'd be against it, and you right now can't fight, because there are students here, you need to keep them safe Sensei, I'll go and support Aizawa-sensei. I managed to help out with that beast, didn't I?"

Thirteen couldn't dispute what he had said.

"Well, yes, you're right...but, still..."

Rensuke flashed a soft smile.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. I'm not so blind to rush into danger without an idea of what I can do and what the Villains can do. But right now, we simply don't have the time to just sit around and do nothing. Also, you need to be here to protect the students, and any that can come. Don't underestimate the students here. I've been watching and these Villains seem like small time thugs that don't have a good handle on their Quirk."

"Now that you mention it..."

Mina brought up, seeing Aizawa handling them with no real trouble. He was fighting as if he was dancing around the battlefield and taking them down one by one.

"Right, so we can say that the others are also like that. And the class is smart, they'll be able to handle what's thrown at them. So go Iida-kun, get out of here, and bring back those Sensei's and Pro Hero's! That's your job now!"

"Yes, leave it to me!"

Tomura, having overheard what he had said, and saw Iida's body moving towards the exit, snapped his fingers at the Nomu, that shot forward towards him as he was trying to exit the area. Thirteen gasped, and unleashed Blackhole, or attempted to anyway, when Hana simply stood on the ground, which ripped a piece out of it, and then she flicked a piece of the debris towards Thirteen, which repelled off her finger at such speed, that the glass cracked when hitting the space suit, forcing Thirteen to eat the ground with a heavy impact, while Hana let out an "Oops~" while Aizawa glared on.

"No!"

Aizawa attempted to move, when Tomura rushed forward. His hands clumsily thrust forward for Aizawa who tossed his cloth towards him. The cloth attempted to bind him, but Tomura's hand grasped the cloth, and with all five fingers, causing the cloth to begin to disintegrate, so Aizawa was forced to let it go.

"Don't think you're getting in the way!"

Tomura attempted to grasp Aizawa's body, who activated his Quirk, causing Tomura's Quirk to be disabled, allowing Aizawa to thrust an elbow at him, but Tomura caught the man's elbow, and showed a sadistic sneer.

"What's with that expression?"

Tomura showed a dark smile that tore through Aizawa like a knife.

"I know how your Quirk works, your hair lifts up every time that you use it, it's a dead giveaway." Tomura deduced. "And you can't keep your eyes open indefinitely, you'll definitely have to close your eyes eventually."

"I'll close my eyes when you're stopped."

Aizawa calmly said, pulling away from Tomura, and sent a kick for his shoulder, forcing Tomura to jump backwards, while Hana rushed forward, thrusting a hand for the man's body.

"_I don't know what her ability is, but she seemed to be able to erupt the ground quickly, and also flick that projectile at high speed. Whatever it is, she's got a good handle on her Quirk, and she knows how to use it. I'll have to be careful._"

Knowing that Hana was dangerous, Aizawa dodged out of the way, while she stomped onto the ground, causing the ground to erupt with many different degrees of debris, some slamming against his shoulders, forcing him off course, and down to the ground, where Tomura appeared, his hand reaching for Aizawa's face at a good speed, faster than a normal human, so Aizawa's eyes activated, stopping Tomura's Quirk just as his fingers touched Aizawa's face, Aizawa using that chance to kick Tomura off his body, causing the man to backflip, and land on his feet.

"Tch, you're annoying Eraser Head."

"Don't worry, Tomura. We'll manage to beat this guy, he isn't that tough anyway, and together, it will go quickly."

Tomura let out a small laugh.

"You're right, we'll deal with this, and then kill them."

While Tomura said that, the Nomu came for Iida up above, so Rensuke turned to Ochaco.

"Turn me weightless Uraraka-san, and Ashido-san, pour some acid in this!"

"Y-Yes!"

"Got it!"

Mina quickly summoned her acid, and poured it into the sphere that Rensuke had created with water to contain the acid, while Ochaco activated her Quirk on Rensuke, allowing him to shoot through the sky at such speeds that even the Nomu was blind sided as his body collided with the Nomu's, the high pressure jet of water clashed with the body of the Nomu, and sent it all at the creature, forcing the Nomu to fly away from Iida, and smash into the side of the USJ building, causing it to shake.

"C-Crap, he's really strong..."

Sero murmured, while Shoji simply nodded again and again.

"Thank you Tsubasa-kun!"

Iida saw how Rensuke had protected him, and was very grateful, and continued dashing for the exit.

The Nomu however peeled itself out of the wall, and jumped down to Iida, getting before his body. Seeing that, Rensuke in the air, breathed out of his mouth, to release a large amount of fog, blocking off the vision of the Nomu, while also pushing Iida to the left hand side with some water, getting him out of the way, and then used the acid from Mina on the eyes of the Nomu to temporarily blind it, melting the eyes away, but they were going to regenerate, so the Nomu was only going to be bound for a few moments.

"Sero-kun, use your tape! Shoji-kun, direct the tape towards the Nomu, don't worry about Iida-kun, he's out of the way!"

"R-Right, got ya!"

"Yes, leave it to me!"

Responding to Rensuke in such a manner, both Shoji and Sero did what Rensuke had asked, while Ochaco had to admire how much he took charge so quickly. Even with the battles raging around them, they weren't even stopping, he was still fighting as hard as he could, and making sure that everyone was doing their best.

The tape then went through the fog, using Shoji's Quirk to hear the movements of the Nomu, and the tape successfully bound the Nomu.

"Got him Tsubasa-kun!"

Sero cheered as Rensuke nodded.

"Right, thanks guys! Leave this part to me!"

Rensuke shot into the fog, appearing behind the Nomu, and summoned a mass of water, surrounding his body at high speeds, before slamming it into the Nomu, calling out "Water Bazooka!" and with the pressure of his attack, the Nomu was slammed right through the fog, and for the battlefield, aiming the Nomu right for Tomura, and Hana to help Aizawa.

Ochaco again was impressed by what he was doing.

He had planned it so the Nomu would be blasted into the two Villains attacking Aizawa, and help him out, while causing it to be distracted by the acid, and even bound by the combinations of Sero and Shoji, he definitely knew how to make use of others Quirks within a split second decision, and that she had to admire about him.

She then deactivated his Quirk, allowing Rensuke to land on the ground, while Iida came shooting past.

"Good luck Class President!"

Rensuke inclined his neck, and saw Iida disappear as the Nomu came closer to the duo.

Hana snickered at the sight, grabbed Tomura, and jumped out of the way, with the Nomu hitting the ground and tore it apart, while Rensuke rushed forward, going past Ochaco and the others, flying down with water propelling him, which began growing and growing more and more, until it became a massive tidal wave, surprising the Villains that were near Aizawa.

"Holy shit!"

"What the hell?!"

"This kid is-"

The Villains were swept up in the giant wave, as Rensuke who was riding on top of it, jumped off, and thrust his arms left and right, splitting up the massive wave to the impressed Aizawa, seeing the divide within the water, and then saw the two sides of the wave smash against the walls of the USJ, bringing the Villains along with it, and caused them all to begin being knocked out.

Exhaling, Rensuke walked towards Aizawa, who's eyes were transfixed on the people before him.

Rensuke glanced at the beast beside the Nomu, and saw how it was looking towards him.

It almost became overwhelming.

It was too much.

Seeing it staring at him, wanting to be beside him…

To protect him.

"Tsubasa, what are you doing? This is dangerous. Get back to the others immediately!"

Aizawa snapped Rensuke out of his thoughts, and caused his eyes to shift towards him.

"Sorry Sensei can't do that. You can't take them on by yourself realistically. Iida-kun has gone to get some assistance from the Hero's. Thirteen-sensei is waiting up there with the other students, protecting them, so I've come to fight beside you."

Aizawa wasn't exactly thrilled by it, but he simply did a small nod of his head.

"This isn't exactly what I wished for, but you managed to hold yourself against that beast there, so I'll rely on you this time. Though to go on record, I think that this isn't a good idea, and wish for you to not be involved. But right now, good ideas aren't an option."

"Understood."

Rensuke pulled closer to Aizawa, while he stood beside his student, facing down Tomura, and the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurogiri recollected his senses, and began standing back up, only to see that a fist was being sent his way, so he quickly made a portal before him to stop the fist, but the fist quickly went downwards, and flipped over him, appearing to the other side of him, and delivered a hard kick to his upper body, pinpointing his exact location within the fog, and caused him to spit out bile from the kick.

He skidded across the ground, while turning to see that it was Himiko (in the guise of Snipe) stood there, while his eyes sharpened at the sight.

"Snipe, you weren't on the list..."

Himiko giggled, letting out a small breath.

"So, the break in the other day was someone with you? We thought so, that's why I was asked to wait outside in case something was to happen. But I was asked to come in once you guys made your appearance. Thinking that you can do this to our students! I will stop you Villain!"

Himiko took out a gun from her hip, and pointed it at Kurogiri.

Kurogiri ground his teeth, while activating his Quirk.

But Himiko shot forward a gun to his leg, and managed to graze his leg, causing him to bleed, while he let out a pained cry, Himiko using this chance to leap forward, and went to deliver a kick towards Kurogiri who went to activate his portal, when he felt a jolt from his leg, something that made his eyes widen, only for Himiko to kick him so hard in his chest area that Kurogiri spat out blood, and was sent hurling into a wall, leaving a notable dent within it.

"_It was a good thing that we got Snipe's blood before this happened. He's someone that has a Quirk that we can somewhat replicate with me easily. Plus with those bullets, they'll cause him to feel weird for a little while so the activation of his Quirk will be scattershot. And with La Brava on the ceiling, giving me the exact location of Kurogiri's body via infrared glasses, we'll be able to subdue him soon enough. Don't worry Ren-kun, we've got this, you just keep surviving, and subdue that Nomu, Gentle, keep him safe._"

Himiko thought to herself, while seeing Kurogiri adjusting his stance.

Himiko smirked, seeing Kurogiri opening a portal below her, so she leapt out of the way, skidding on a rock, before shooting off towards Kurogiri once more, who pulled back, but Himiko took aim, and thanks to La Brava, managed to fire, and aimed for Kurogiri's right hand side.

Kurogiri managed to however make a portal, and stop it from piercing him, and went through the portal, diverting it away from him, and from up above Himiko in an attempt to shoot her, only for her to jump out of the way and leap at Kurogiri.

"Did you think my own bullet would hurt me?"

She said in a cool manner, spinning and engaged in a battle with Kurogiri.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Izumi fell down from a great height, screaming as she did, and landed into a large mass of water, sinking down into it. While she was on the way there, she saw Mineta was also in the water, trying to stay afloat.

Her eyes attempted to adjust to the water around her, but she didn't have enough time to do that, as a shark like Villain came for her body at a high speed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She let out a cry under the water that came out as a mess of a cry, trying to think of what she could do.

She wasn't used to fighting in water, so she wasn't sure what she was going to do…

When Tsuyu came from a good distance, due to her frog Quirk, managed to kick the shark away from Izumi, and grab her with her tongue, before she pushed off from the shark and brought Izumi with her to the top of the water, reaching the surface.

"Asui-san!"

"Call me Tsu."

She replied while seeing a ship nearby, like a wreckage, so she used her tongue on Izumi, and brought her body up towards the ship, while seeing Mineta swim closer and closer to her body, with a dirty grin on his face.

"My, for a frog girl, you've got large breasts."

His small hand went to touch her breast, but Tsuyu wasn't having any of it and said "Ribbit." while slapping him upside the head with her tongue, and then threw him onto the ship. She, using her Quirk, followed closely by, and got onto the ship as well.

Looking towards Izumi and Mineta, the latter looked freaked out, while Izumi looked questioningly towards her, and also noticed that the enemies weren't fighting back, just sitting in the water as if something was going to happen.

"So, you were here as well Asui-san?"

"Call me Tsu." She stated once more. "Yes, that's right ribbit. It seems that we've been transported to different locations. But it just seems to be us here."

While Tsuyu explained, Izumi looked around and had to agree that they were alone. Though she also noticed in the water, a bunch of Villains were not in motion, just staring at them as if they were waiting for something.

She then thought about Rensuke, and if he was alright.

She didn't know what the heck was happening, but she could feel the concern building up for him inside of her.

But then she shook her head.

She knew what Rensuke would say if he was there, and that would be to not worry about him.

To worry about themselves.

She turned back to the water once more, seeing that they continued to stare at them.

"They aren't attacking...most likely, they don't know our abilities, and are wondering what are next move is going to be."

"Yes, I think that you're right ribbit."

Tsuyu explained, while Izumi nodded, thinking of what they could do next.

She wondered what Rensuke would do in their situation, and how he would react.

Since it was water, she thought it would have been perfect for him if he was sent there.

But since he wasn't, she had to think of something to protect her school friends.

She did feel afraid, even Tsuyu could see that.

But Tsuyu also noticed that Izumi was trying to fight down her fears.

"We...We need to escape here somehow."

Izumi finally spoke up, Tsuyu inclined her neck.

"We do need a plan ribbit."

"Then, perhaps if we know more about our Quirks, we can come up with a plan to fight back against the Villains."

As she said it, Tsuyu thought that it was a good idea, and simply nodded her head.

"Yes. I'll explain my Quirk. It's Frog. I can do what a frog can do. Stick to walls, jump far, stretch my tongue out about 20 metres, I can also clean my stomach, by ejecting stuff, and a secrete a toxic sticky liquid. But, it only stings a bit, so you can disregard that, and my stomach washing as well."

Mineta looked on with a pervy gaze at the things that she could do. But, her vacant eyes turned towards him, and made him wince, but he pulled off a ball from his head, and stuck to the side of the ship while they were on the deck, to explain his Quirk.

"M-My Quirk is to pop off these sticky balls from my head. They stick to anything, depending on how I feel, they stick longer or shorter. O-Oh, they don't stick to me either, and I bounce right off."

Tsuyu and Izumi just stared at him without looking that impressed which made him look on with teary eyes.

Shaking her head, Izumi clutched her hand.

"My Quirk, I can use it to unleash devastating strength feats. But, my body breaks if I do..."

As Izumi pondered what they should do, the Villain's down below were becoming impatient, and one of them used their Quirk to shoot out a violent wave of energy. Sending it forward, he cleaved through the boat they were on, cleaving it in two, and it began to sink into the water.

"Oh, guess they were tired of waiting."

Tsuyu murmured, while Mineta, crying his eyes out, began throwing his balls towards the people in the water.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

"D-Don't give up!"

Izumi yelled, seeing him turn back towards her, tears shooting out of his eyes.

Tsuyu watched as he cried as well, tilting her head.

"Mineta-chan, have you considered the Hero business might not be for you?"

Mineta began crying even more.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! Shut up! I was a junior high student not long ago! We should wait for the professionals! These people came to kill All Might, what chance do we have against them?! We don't have any chances at all! I'm scared!"

Izumi watched her two classmates being in peril, and then towards the Villain's. She knew that she couldn't be sitting back and waiting. She remembered when Rensuke had fought off the Sludge Villain and how strong he was back then to step in when there was no one else.

Now she had the chance to do the same, for her fellow classmates.

Looking towards Tsuyu and Mineta, she thought of something.

"I've got an idea. Tsu-chan, when I use my power on the water, could you grab me, and Mineta-kun and get us out of here. While that happens, Mineta-kun, throw your balls into the water. Since they'll stick them together, and go towards the middle, of my hopeful attack, they wont be able to escape, and we'll be able to get free."

Tsuyu simply nodded, and so did Mineta, even if he was shedding a large amount of tears.

Izumi looked down at the incoming water, and knew what she would have to do.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Izumi, imitating how Rensuke would do it, jumped high into the sky, allowing her power to swim through her system. This time she didn't have the luxury of waiting for people to save her, so she was going to save herself no matter what else happened.

Putting her fingers into a flicking position, she concentrated hard, pooling her new power into the fingers, allowing them to glow in a red vein like pattern that spread across her fingers.

Then, when she was ready, Izumi yelled "Delaware Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!" and unleashed her flick.

Because of the power behind her flick, the air became a concentrated blast, and went right for the water.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

The condensed air pressure slammed against the water, and created a vortex of rushing water, dragging the Villains into it.

Izumi looked at his bruised, not broken, fingers, thanks to the training that Rensuke helped her with, and then felt a tongue wrapping around her.

Looking, she saw that Tsuyu had done as she asked, leaping forward with Mineta,

"Go away! Stick together! Go away!"

The perverted boy cried as he threw his sticky balls into the water as much as he could.

Tsuyu was impressed and so was Mineta with Izumi's quick thinking, then his eyes went towards Izumi's bust lustfully.

"Hey, Midoriya, I haven't noticed before, but you've got pretty big-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll drop you ribbit."

Tsuyu said with unimpressed eyes, causing the boy to shake side to side again and again.

However, because of what they had done, the balls stuck to the enemies, as they went around the whirlpool, sticking together, and stopped their movements. Because of their combined attack, they managed to take down the enemies, and now Izumi was more determined than ever to try and help out Rensuke and the others.

* * *

At the same time, Tokoyami was at the squall zone with Koda beside him, who looked terrified of what was happening. Villains surrounded their forms, and charged for them from all directions, so Tokoyami summoned his Dark Shadow, and forced it to swing its arms outwards, knocking them away from the pair of them.

Koda didn't have any animals around for his Quirk to control, so in this situation he was pretty powerless to fight, while Tokoyami had to do most of the work, keeping them at bay as much as he could.

However, one managed to get through and thrust siccor like fingers at Tokoyami in an attempt to cut him down.

But a projectile from up above suddenly slammed against the man's head, knocking him away from Tokoyami, and knocked him out, surprising Tokoyami, and due to the poor visibility of the squall zone, he didn't know who that was.

"T-Tokoyami-kun, I don't know what I can do! I'm sorry!"

Koda apologized while shaking his head side to side.

But Tokoyami shook his head.

"It is fine, do not be concerned."

"E-Even then, I'm so sorry!"

Tokoyami shook his head once more, while sending out Dark Shadow to detain some Villains charging for them.

While he thought about it, he had to wonder what had happened to the Villain that was attacking him.

He had been taken down with a simple...he didn't know what it was.

Either way, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, and used Dark Shadow to extend towards a bunch of thug Villains, grab their bodies, and toss them away from his own body, forcing them to slam into the sides of buildings, and made a small dent within them, showing how strong Dark Shadow truly was.

Up above, Gentle let out a small breath, mumbling "Seems like they'll be fine, I'll move onto someone else then." and turned to go and help someone else, that was what Rensuke had asked him to do, be long range support in this fight.

Rensuke had several scenarios in his mind on how the fight was going to go down, and he thought that the splitting up of comrades could happen so that's why he had placed Gentle up above to make sure that they'd be alright and safe.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shoto was transported towards a different area called the landslide zone, and a bunch of Villains came towards her at high speed.

"Lets get her!"

"We can beat her all at once!"

The Villains cheered while charging forward.

Shoto looked at them with a cold look, before looking down at the ground.

"I don't think so."

However, all she did was simply stand on the ground, and unleash her ice Quirk at close range, freezing the ground and a bunch of the men and women in place as if they weren't a huge deal to her.

She then cracked her neck side to side, addressing the men and women that were present.

"It seems that despite having numbers, you guys don't have a good handle on your Quirks, and use them in amateurish ways. Because of that, my Quirk is able to freeze you and stop your movements. I don't have much time, so I'm going to have to defeat you all quite quickly."

Shoto said it while looking stoic faced.

She didn't even look that bothered by what had happened.

The men and women tried to move from the ice.

But because of the way that Shoto froze them, they couldn't escape her at all.

"T-This girl...t-the instant we warped here...she took us down...w-what is she…?"

One of the men said while looking fearful of Shoto.

Shoto herself just kept herself calm, as she moved forward.

"Haaah!"

She then saw one Villain come up from behind her, and swung a staff for her body, so she ducked, and grabbed the staff, unleashing her ice onto the staff, freezing it in place, as well as the man's body that was then frozen to the ground.

Shoto then deduced what was going on, and thought about that beast that almost had got her. She knew that other classmates wouldn't be able to fight off the beast either. Even Rensuke only reacted fast enough and even then, the power of the beast was unreal.

"If you stay in that ice, your cells will slowly die." Shoto revealed to the dismay of the Villains. "I want to be a Hero, so I want to avoid something so cruel if I can help it." Shoto then placed her ice hand towards one of the men, and a white mist began to come out, a threatening look on her face. "Now, one of you is going to tell me why you all came here. Is it to kill us students? Or is it to kill All Might? If it is All Might, then I'm sorry but you wont be able to do that."

The Villain's began to sweat even more than before, and thought that they were going to die at that moment due to how threatening her actions were, and how cold of an expression was on her face, she didn't even seem to be showing anything other than a relentless look on her face.

* * *

Jiro, Momo, and Kaminari were transported to the Mountain Zone, and a bunch of Villain's had appeared also. Momo looked between them, while pulling out a metal staff for herself, and took a stance against a number of Villains.

Jiro plugged her earlobes into her boots, and unleashed a deafening sound from her own heartbeat, which caused them pain, but Kaminari just stood there, and looked unsure.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be the electric guy?"

Jiro with annoyance asked, as Kaminari grimaced.

"T-That's...b-but, I can't do that here with you around!"

Jiro gave him an odd stare.

"So, you can't use your power because I'm here? Are you being serious?"

Kaminari sweat dropped.

"N-No, I can charge myself with electricity, but I can't control where it goes when I fire it off. If I fired it off, then you'd be in danger! S-So, I have to rely on you as well!"

Jiro sighed, and knew that Kaminari might not be some help, but as she thought, a Villain got close and attempted an attack on her, but Momo got between them, forming a shield on her arm, and stopped the attack all together, pushing the Villain back, and swung her staff, slamming into the side of his head, and knocked him off balance.

"Yaomomo, we need to think of something to get us out of here."

"Yes, you're right. We should be able to defeat the Villains if we team up together."

Momo replied, spinning around and forced her staff into the side of a Villains neck, knocking him down to the ground.

"Yaomomo, could you make me a sword please?"

"Yes, of course."

Momo inclined her head, putting a hand to her thigh, and withdrew a sword from her body thanks to her Creation Quirk.

Quickly, she passed it to Jiro, who immediately used it to block an attack coming for her, pushing the man away, as Momo leapt forward, digging the staff into his torso, and forced it upwards, and launched him high, then he came crashing down and was knocked out.

Once finishing that, her eyes went towards Kaminari, who ducked under a fist from an enemy coming for him.

"Shall I make you a weapon as well?"

Kaminari chuckled awkwardly, seeing Jiro plug into her boots, and unleash a deafening sound wave once more, causing them to grip their ears. Then, because of that, she managed to run forward, and cut down a few enemies without causing major injuries.

"N-No, I couldn't do it as well as you two! I'm sorry, but I can't do it!"

Momo looked on curiously, and didn't know what to say.

"Well...can't you use your Quirk or anything?"

"I can't! My Quirk is only usable when we're fighting enemies while I'm alone! Otherwise, I'll affect all of you as well! It wouldn't be good!"

Momo sweat dropped, as Jiro rolled her eyes, and kicked him away from her.

"If you can't unleash it, then you're a stun gun."

Kaminari went towards a Villain, slamming against him. Because of his Quirk, the electricity began to flow into the Villain, and shock him rather hard. Kaminari, seeing what he was doing, adopted a large smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's right! Girls, count on me now!"

Jiro and Momo both looked towards one another, and sighed deeply.

"Can we really count on him?"

Jiro asked Momo, who giggled awkwardly as a response.

Momo however saw a Villain jumping downwards towards them, so using her Quirk, she produced a net, and threw it at the enemy, entangling them, and they fell against the shocking Kaminari, electrocuting them as well.

"So, he has his uses huh."

Jiro commented as she tilted her head to the side.

But then Jiro saw from the side that someone was firing a boulder towards them.

"I don't think so!"

Sighing, she plugged into her speakers on her boots once more, and unleashed a devastating sound wave. The boulder crumbled into small ones that fell against the ground as her sound waves continued going on.

While she was doing that, a Villain behind her came swiping downwards.

"Jiro-san, behind you!"

Jiro blinked, and turned to see a Villain coming down at her with two axes. She pulled backwards, avoiding the strike, and Momo lunged forward, kicking him right in the stomach, and forced him into a wall, knocking him out cold.

Momo then pulled forward, and spun her staff, hitting the man coming for her in the side of the head, and knocked him off course, sending him right for Kaminari, right into him and shocked him as well.

"You're right, Jiro-san, he does have uses."

Kaminari sweat dropped as Momo and Jiro took down a few more enemies, waiting for the right time.

Momo then felt it coming, so she pulled closer to Jiro.

"It takes me sometime to make an object this big but it is good enough!"

Momo hunched over, and from her back, tearing her clothing all at once from the back, and at her breast area, a thick cloth came out, and covered the pair of them.

"What is that thing?"

"A shield?"

The Villain's pondered, only for Momo to pop her head out.

"It's a 100mm Thick Insulator Sheet. Kaminari-san, unleash your powers."

Momo then hid under the cloth once more, as Kaminari's eyes lit up happily.

"Ooh yeah, I can be strong too!"

Using his Quirk, he unleashed a devastating lightning based attack to the ground. Because of the cloth, both Momo and Jiro were safe, while the rest of the Villain's received the shock of a lifetime, coursing through their systems, and knocked them down and out as well.

Once he had finished unleashing the lightning, Momo lifted the cloth, Jiro seeing what had happened to her clothing at the front, her breast area, revealing many things, and put her hands together shyly, yet couldn't stop staring at her chest.

"Wow, you're so punk rock!"

Momo turned towards Jiro with a confused face.

"What are you talking about?"

Jiro looked at Momo's breasts, and murmured "Violent growth." making Momo confused on what was going on.

"Y-Your boobs! J-Just sticking out like that!"

Momo looked down at her chest, and showed an awkward look on her face.

She didn't know what to say, and tried covering up with the cloth around her while Jiro continued to stare on curiously.

Jiro then heard the foot steps of Kaminari, so hugged Momo tightly.

"Don't look over here! Clearly, Yaoyorozu-san can't have you looking at her chest like that!"

Momo puffed out her cheeks in an adorable manner, as Jiro noticed something about Kaminari.

He had both of his thumbs upwards, and a derpy face, making weird noises.

"Erm...is he alright?"

Momo asked, as she fixed her outfit once more to cover her chest.

Jiro furrowed her eyebrows, turning her neck to the side.

What they didn't know was that they were still in danger, a hand rising up from the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the ruins zone, Katsuki and Kirishima used their powerful Quirk's in tandem, and exploded, and punched out, a number of enemies coming for them.

Around them, enemies had been scattered and were on the ground, unconscious.

"Say goodbye you bastards!"

Katsuki lunges forward, and uses her Quirk to explode two Villain's coming for them both, while kicking right, delivering a trio of knockouts.

A sword user charges for Kirishima, but using her Hardening Quirk, the sword doesn't do anything to her arms, as she blocks, and then with a single swipe downwards, the red headed girls cuts down the enemy, and takes him out.

Katsuki rotates her shoulder, and seems to be annoyed, though she panted due to having to take out so many, the same for Kirishima.

Katsuki then looked out of the window of the building they were in, looking towards the entrance area, and saw a rough battle going on. She knew that Rensuke was probably there as well, fighting off against the enemies, while she was just stood there, without making a move.

"_Ren...seriously, what are you doing? You tell me that it's dangerous, yet you're probably fighting...hah, wanted to get the good enemies for yourself huh? Well, I'm not going to let you do it alone._"

Katsuki began walking forward, while she was thinking as if Rensuke was keeping her out of the battle for funs sake, she was secretly worried deep down about what he was doing, and what could be happening with him.

Kirishima noticed that Katsuki was going away by herself, and had to question it.

"W-Wait, a second. Where are you going?"

Kirishima demanded, only for Katsuki to roll her eyes.

"I'm going to go and find my Ren, and make sure he isn't dead or something."

"But, what about the rest of the class? We need to go and find them. Not all of them have the offensive skills as you and I do. Besides, it is because of us that this happened. If we had listened to your boyfriend, then we might not be in this situation."

Katsuki bared her teeth, a regretful look on her face.

"Yeah, I already know...If you want to go and find them, have fun. But knowing Ren, he's already going to make sure that the Sensei's will be alerted somehow, and they aren't weak either. Our classmates...I recently learned that. They'll be fine until the Sensei's come. The real battle is over there, they'll need as much backup as possible."

Kirishima looked on surprised by how Katsuki was acting.

She wasn't being overconfident or anything like that.

She was showing a calm nature that reminded her of Rensuke.

"Since when do you act so calm and rational? Usually, you're like "Die! Die! Die!" ya know?"

Katsuki's eyes turned white, angrily glaring at her.

"I'm always calm and rational you bitch!"

Kirishima however, noticed something about the way Katsuki was acting.

"I get what you're saying, you've believing in your boyfriend, who in turn wishes to help everyone and you know our classmates can take care of things there and with their help."

Katsuki just looked at her as if she wasn't really interested and didn't want to accept what she was saying either, knowing that she was right.

She then exhaled slowly, and began walking away from the area to make sure that Rensuke was safe and sound, that he wouldn't be dead.

* * *

Back with Tomura, Hana, Rensuke and Aizawa, the four stared one another down, while the Nomu and the beast stayed at the side. Rensuke glanced at Aizawa, who seemed to be looking between the two humans and judging which one they should be going for.

Aizawa was assessing which one would be the best one to take, while Hana looked at Rensuke with a cute expression.

"Ooh my, who is that cute boy there huh~?" She teased, pointing at Rensuke, who gave a fake mild surprised look. "He's just my type~ With those adorable good looks, and that body too~"

She continued to tease, while Rensuke looked to Hana who had a mask on, but her eyes could be seen from under the mask, and it showed a slightly lustful expression on her face.

Tomura gave her a slightly annoyed expression.

"Seriously, even now?"

"What?" Hana countered. "You have your hobbies, I have my own. It's not my fault I find cute boys so adorable that I want to hug them all night long, is it~? They're good for squeezing with how much cute they are~"

Aizawa felt dangerous vibes from her.

She had a cutesy tone, but there was something inside of him that told him that she was a danger to Rensuke right now, and that he shouldn't be the one who was going to fight her, so he pulled forward with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Tsubasa, you take on that man there. But be careful of his hands, he can disintegrate targets through touch. From what I can guess, he needs all five fingers, use your Quirk to keep him at a distance. This time, I'll take responsibility for you using your power to fight this Villain."

"Understood Sensei."

With that, Aizawa leapt forward, and charged Hana who grinned wildly, running towards Aizawa with a gleeful expression on her face, crossing the distance as Aizawa used his Quirk on her, and threw his foot for her face, but she raised her arm, blocking the foot off without worry, grappling Aizawa's foot to his surprise.

"Did you think that I couldn't fight without my Quirk Eraser Head? I've been training for a long time to fight off opponents that can come close like this, in conjunction with my Quirk, so lets fight Aizawa-chan! Give me something that makes me feel satisfied~"

Hana using her surprising strength, launched Aizawa away while Hana chortled at the sight.

Tomura scratched his neck, glancing at the young woman.

"Sister, be back soon."

"Worried about me Tomura?"

"Naturally."

He responded surprisingly kindly, worried for his elder sister who waved a hand back and forth.

"Then I'll be back soon. Let me have some fun." Hana went to move, when she turned to Rensuke. "Don't look like that Ren-kun, seeing the anger in your eyes is quite passionate. Perhaps you'll do that on our date night~ The eyes of passion on me makes me feel tingly~"

Tomura let out a slow breath filled with his annoyance, while Rensuke played with it, seeing Tomura's annoyance growing.

"Oh Hana-chan, you're gonna make me blush~"

"Hehe, well, I'm gonna be making you do more than blush when we get down to business hehe~ Have fun my two special boys, don't get too heated now~"

Tomura continued to growl while Rensuke just nodded, seeing Hana take off.

His eyes went to Tomura, who scornfully glared at him.

"Something wrong Tomura?"

"Flirting with my sister again. Bastard."

"Flirting? I wasn't flirting. I guess she just likes being playful with me~"

Tomura wasn't thrilled.

He could feel his anger growing more and more.

The eyes of anger and hatred was filling him.

However, Rensuke's face turned serious.

"So, you brought her here, did you?"

Referring to the creature rather than the Nomu of Tomura's, Tomura gave a condescending look.

"Well, she is very powerful, and can kill All Might according to Sensei, so what's wrong with that?"

"If you really don't see what's wrong with that, then perhaps you need some educating."

Tomura snorted.

"Alright then, you're going to fight me?"

"I was debating it until you said just that. Seeing her life as if she's simply nothing but a tool! You dare do that before me!? You're about to see why you don't piss me off Tomura! You made the wrong move! Now, disappear!"

Rensuke summoned water around him, and shot off a highly condensed sphere of water towards Tomura's face. It shot off like a bullet, travelling at a very high speed. The people that were watching (but thankfully couldn't hear what was being said between them) couldn't follow the movements of Rensuke's attack.

Tomura smirked, thrusting out his hand.

"Did you forget that I can disintegrate anything I touch?!"

Tomura was confident.

He was sure that his attack was going to destroy Rensuke's own…

But then he witnessed something that frightened him.

Rensuke split his fingers apart, and following that, the water bullet also split apart. With Tomura's slightly parted fingers, the split apart water, slid through his fingers openings, Tomura's face turning downwards, with fear etched into his eyes.

"_Splitting apart his attack...I can't disintegrate things like that..._"

It was a natural counter to Tomura.

Rensuke could control fluids easily, and how to make them so Tomura's all five fingers couldn't touch his attacks.

For Rensuke, it was difficult to time it so precisely that it would split apart like that.

But at this distance, and Tomura's current speed, he couldn't catch the attack of Rensuke's while Rensuke managed to do what he needed to do.

The water formed on the other side of his hand, never losing the momentum, and the full force of the attack was felt upon Tomura's face, blasting off the hand that was on his face, while also causing his nose to bleed from the impact.

Ochaco and the others watched on and saw how Rensuke managed to land an attack on him, and Ochaco internally cheered, but also feared what could happen if something was going to happen to Rensuke.

"Rensuke-san...please be okay..."

She let out a worried breath, and her face showed that as well.

Tomura, while not feeling his nose breaking, did feel an intense pain through his nose, and felt his own blood dripping down his face.

The impact had caused him a good deal of pain, Tomura's face curling to an angry expression.

"Y-You bastard! How dare you do that to me?!"

Rensuke showed a resolve like no other.

"All you had to do was leave her out of it. But you didn't. You caused this to yourself, so don't blame me for what happens to you."

Rensuke said it while taking up a fighting stance.

Tomura himself felt his anger growing and charged right for the boy who did the same thing.

* * *

Tsuyu, Mineta, and Izumi arrived in the water at the battleground. They watched the fight between Rensuke and Tomura, and Aizawa and Hana, seeing the former's battle continuing, and the latter having a pretty even fight between them, with Aizawa though having more wounds and Hana didn't have any, so Hana had the upper hand against Aizawa.

"Ren-kun, he's beating back that enemy..."

"But, for how long ribbit?"

Tsuyu expressed her worries, Mineta didn't know what to do, and began shaking in spot, knowing that anything he did, it might cause problems, so he just stayed silent and watched the fight happening between them.

Izumi on the other hand, couldn't stand to see Rensuke fighting by himself.

Seeing him risk his life for her, and the others.

Izumi went to move out of the water, but Tsuyu stopped her.

"Midoriya-chan, don't interfere."

"But Asui-san..."

Tsuyu shook her head.

"This battle, you can't interfere with. That man there, he's fast, and you can't use your Quirk to do long drawn out battles quite yet. If your powerful attacks miss, and your body breaks, then you could be placing both you and Rensuke-chan in danger by being on the battlefield ribbit."

Izumi hated it.

But she was right.

They didn't know the opponent, or what they were capable of.

One false move, and they could lose everything.

If she endangered Rensuke by doing what Tsuyu had said, then she couldn't forgive herself.

All she could do was watch Rensuke fight.

* * *

"Come on then Aizawa-chan! Show me what you've got!"

Hana came towards Aizawa, who skidded off the ground, while she hit the ground, breaking some of the ground up, and then while they were floating before her, she flicked her fingers at them, and shot off the projectiles while Aizawa wasn't looking towards her.

Aizawa ground his teeth, jumping towards the left, but one of the projectiles managed to pierce his leg, causing his leg to suffer an injury, but he didn't stop, looking towards her, and deactivated her Quirk, but even then she just smirked on.

"My, attacking a lady like that."

"A lady? All I see is a Villain attacking children."

"Ooh, they aren't children, they're fledgling Hero's, aren't they? Even in this kind of situation, shouldn't they be acting like proper Hero's or something? All I can see right now are the fears of people that don't know what they've gotten themselves into. That's why when I saw that boy facing us down, I had to admit that it was rather cute. Rather than fear, he showed determination. Isn't it adorable?"

Aizawa rotated his shoulder, while readying the remaining of his cloth.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I wont let you lay a hand on my students."

"Lay a hand? I want to do a bit more than lay a hand on that boy~"

Aizawa shuddered, and shot forward.

Never taking his eyes off of her, he crossed the distance, and sent off a fist for her body. She ducked the fist, and kicked upwards, Aizawa pulling his neck back to avoid the kick that went past his chin, allowing him to wrap his cloth around her leg, and yank her downwards, with his hand thrusting for her own chin.

She snickered, grabbing his hand, and flipped around, like an elegant girl, she unraveled herself, grabbed the cloth, and hid herself with the cloth so Aizawa couldn't see her, something he suspected that she'd be doing, but was unable to stop, as she stomped onto the ground, repelling herself from the ground, and into the sky, flipping over Aizawa, so she was behind him.

"I don't think so!"

Aizawa turned just in time for her fist to sock him in the face.

If he hadn't done that, then the damage could have been much worse.

But a punch to the face from Hana still hurt.

She was deceptively strong despite her slender frame.

He pulled his head back, while she attempted a kick.

But Aizawa flipped back, gaining some distance between them.

"What is your Quirk?"

"What is this? Q&A time?"

Aizawa showed an annoyed face.

"Indulge me."

"So you can come up with some countermeasure against my power? You must be on something if you think I'd just divulge my power."

Aizawa blinked "_Did she just imply I'm on something?_" before shaking his head of the thoughts.

"Not the talkative type then?"

Hana shrugged her shoulders.

"I talk when I want to talk. Right now, I'm kinda bored honestly. You taking away my powers, means I have to resort to just kicking the shit out of you, which I'm alright with. Don't get me wrong, it's fine if we indulge in our fight, but realistically, you wont be able to keep your eyes on me forever. I can see your eyes even now, looking sore from keeping them open for so long. Before with the Villains, and now with my fight. You probably suffer from some eye condition, don't you?"

Hana deduced while her voice sounded playful, not a hint that she had just been in a fight.

Aizawa pulled backwards, surprised feelings entering him.

"_She deduced my powers quite swiftly. It might be that she had prior knowledge, but I definitely get a sense of intelligence from her. The way she fights, it's so calculated, there are no wasted movements. Even with her just staring at me, she's trying to deduce what I'm planning to do next against her. In terms of ability, I'd say she's probably above that other guy back there while his Quirk seems more dangerous than hers, whatever her Quirk is. But I have to get back to the others, and make sure Tsubasa is alright. I can't leave him to deal with that guy indefinitely. He might end up getting caught...just stay alive for a little longer Tsubasa, that's all I ask._"

Aizawa, while thinking deeply, saw Hana looked relaxed.

Stretching her arms up to the sky, and then down to the ground.

It was as if she was having a peaceful day.

That unnerved Aizawa even more than he thought.

Her being so relaxed was terrifying in of itself.

Suddenly without warning, she switched and launched herself at him, running so fast that he thought it was superhuman almost, but it was impossible due to him using his Quirk on her, but he couldn't react fast enough when her fist slammed against his upper body, but it didn't deter him, allowing his foot upwards, and slammed against her side, causing her to wince slightly with how much power Aizawa put into the attack.

But she didn't even flinch as she did a gymnastic like move, by using Aizawa's shoulders as stepping stones with her hands, flipping over Aizawa, and his eyes briefly lost contact with her, so she released her Quirk on his shoulders, repelling her upwards, and his body downwards, slamming his body down onto the ground, and caused him to let out a pained cry.

"Oops, sorry about that Aizawa-chan~"

She giggled while coming down with her fist tightening.

Aizawa turned in time to see her fist incoming, so he got to his feet, knowing that he would find it difficult fighting her, so he threw some caltrops onto the ground below her, so she'd have a difficult time landing on the ground and without her Quirk, due to Aizawa blocking it off, she couldn't use it to save herself.

However, she merely flipped in the air, allowing her feet to point like a ballerinas, and slide between the gaps in the ground within the caltrops, Aizawa narrowed his eyes at the girl, who did a pose for Aizawa.

"You're troublesome, aren't you?"

Aizawa said with disdain.

Hana giggled sweetly.

"Troublesome is my middle name. I have to be troublesome to protect my brother. You see, he can be quite fast acting without thinking sometimes. I love him dearly, but I also want to make sure that he doesn't have anything bad happen to him."

"Well, he's fighting a student of mine, one of the strongest in the class, do you believe your brother can handle him?"

Hana showed an evil smile.

"That's a good question, we'll have to wait and see, wont we Aizawa-chan?"

With that, Hana jumped out of the caltrops area, and went for Aizawa, the pair engaging in a hand to hand battle with one another, with Hana slowly gaining the edge over Aizawa in terms of combat ability, something Aizawa definitely noticed.

She then managed to get close to his form, and ran her hand across the ground, allowing the sand that had formed from their attacks to clutch within her fingers, and then tossed it at Aizawa's eyes who felt the sand blinding his vision for a few seconds.

But that's all she needed.

Hana came at him with a tightened hand.

Aizawa tried to get the sand out of his eyes in time.

But Hana also through of that, using the cloth from Aizawa's own capture weapon to wrap around his eyes while stomping on his foot, causing him to be distracted, and with his eyes successfully blinded, she tightened her fist.

"Repelling Fist!"

Hana slammed her fist into Aizawa's torso, and the force behind her attack, caused him to cough up blood, while he was repelled from her at high speeds, causing him to skid across the ground several times, before he slammed into a nearby rock formation, causing large cracks to appear around it.

He felt as if a rib or two had been broken from her punch, and his back felt torn to ribbons from hitting the rocky formation.

Hana then appeared above him, like she was hovering and though he couldn't see her face, her eyes on his form was enough to drive fear into his body.

"I told you Aizawa-chan, that this would happen. Now be a good boy, and stay quiet..."

Aizawa watched as her hand began to encompass his face, and he wasn't sure what was going to happen next...

* * *

Back with Rensuke and Tomura, the pair were eyeing one another up as Tomura came closer and closer.

Once being close enough, Tomura attempted to grab his arm, while Rensuke unleashed a hard wave of water for his body. Tomura smirked, grabbing the water that was compressed together, and tried to disintegrate it, but Rensuke manipulated the fluids around and turned them into semi solids to avoid being disintegrated fully, and allowed some of the water to form behind Tomura into smaller spheres, shooting right back towards the man himself.

"Come on Tomura, I don't think Father would be impressed."

"You shut up!"

Tomura leapt upwards, as the spheres smashed into the ground, Tomura smirked at the sight, and then landed on the ground, grabbing a piece of ground that had been uprooted from the intense battle, and it began to disintegrate, tossing it right at Rensuke, with the move that it would also affect Rensuke if it hit him due to Decay working on things that are touching the things that are disintegrating.

Rensuke waved his hand upwards, and unleashed a thin wave of water which sliced through the rock that was thrown, only for Tomura to take advantage of that fact, crossing the distance, and threw a punch towards Rensuke's face, who blocked with his arm.

With his strength, he forced Tomura backwards, and kicked upwards, unleashing a wave that went to tackle Tomura, but Tomura quickly dived left, rolling on the ground, only to see Rensuke compressing water above Tomura's head, into a fist that grew larger and larger, solely made out of water.

"Be flattened!"

Rensuke unleashed the fist of water to crush Tomura under the pressure.

Tomura snarled, and called "Nomu!" which it responded by tackling Rensuke's attack, destroying the water with its incredible strength while Tomura lunged for Rensuke, sending several grabbing motions for his body.

Using his speed, Rensuke dodged all of the grabs, apart from one that managed to go for his leg, Rensuke's eyes slitting as his water crept up his body.

"Rensuke-san!"

Ochaco panicked, and called out, distracting Tomura for a few seconds.

But that distraction worked in Rensuke's favour, who allowed his fist to smash into Tomura's nose once more, this time fracturing his already damaged nose, and caused it to bleed as he was flung away, skidding across the ground while Rensuke exhaled slowly.

"You've improved in speed, but I haven't just been sitting around either Tomura, time to kick it up a notch."

Tomura's face contorted angrily, and charged forward, while yelling "Nomu! Attack him!" causing the Nomu to turn to Rensuke, and shoot off at incredible speeds...or so Tomura thought anyway.

The moment the Nomu was going to move, the beast pierced its foot with its claws, and forced it to eat dirt with its incredible strength which caused Tomura's face to fall, while Rensuke placed his hands outwards, and formed water saws, which began spinning faster and faster, cutting through the air.

"Lets do this then!"

Rensuke charged forward while Tomura pulled backwards.

Rensuke came in left, and swung his hand outwards, attempting to slice Tomura, who yanked his hand backwards, and thrust his other hand for Rensuke's body, who quickly raised his other hand also, and cut Tomura's pinky finger with his spinning blades of water, before he jumped backwards, taking several stones from the ground, and used them as projectiles, to try and disintegrate Rensuke from a distance, by having the disintegration spread from the stones to his human body.

Rensuke however stood in a single place, as the stones came for his body, and he had to admit that it wasn't such a bad idea for Tomura to try that kind of tactic, but Rensuke swung his arms, left and right, up and down, and cleaved through the stones and took the stones into the water, and propelling it away from his body and into safe places so they could disintegrate at a safe distance away from him.

Izumi watched as he did it, seeing how precise his movements were, how in control he was.

There wasn't a wasted movement in his form.

Every move he had made was apart of his plan, and she had to hlold admiration for the young boy to be able to do that.

Tomura felt his annoyance growing more and more, feeling as if he was going to be killed by Rensuke if this kept up, seeing how he was dealing with his projectiles again and again, so he changed up tactics, and went towards a stony formation that was near Rensuke's body, using his Quirk on the bottom of it, to disintegrate it, so it would fall forward towards Rensuke, and then he'd attack while he was distracted.

Responding to it, Rensuke placed both of his water saws together, to form a bigger saw of water before him, and like the saws, span faster, and he sent it upwards, and sliced through the stone that came for his body, cutting through the stone again and again that was attempting to land on him, then he thrust it towards Tomura.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Tomura cursed as Rensuke turned the saw into several different large spheres, condensed with a heavy amount of water pressure.

"Shit is right Tomura. Heavy Rain."

Tomura watched helplessly as he was in the air, with the heavy duty water spheres slammed against him.

The first one smashed his upper body, flinging him down to the ground, the second hit his right leg, and caused him to scream out, the third he raised his hands up, and grabbed just as it was going to hit him, and activated his Quirk, disintegrating some of the water, but Rensuke manipulated the rest, and split it off, using that remaining water to wrap around Tomura's leg like a whip, dragging the man towards Rensuke's form.

"Get off me!"

Tomura demanded, attempting to grab the water, but Rensuke flicked his hand, forcing Tomura towards him, where Rensuke coated his fist in the remaining water that he had summoned, thrusting it deeply into Tomura's stomach, causing bile to be spat out of Tomura's mouth, while Tomura himself let out a coughing sound, and was flung away from him.

Rensuke inhaled and exhaled.

"_Manipulating the particles of water like that is difficult. But, for someone like Tomura, if I don't do that, then my water isn't going to get through to him. One touch from all five fingers of Tomura's, and I could die. Keeping him at bay is the best thing I need to do. It's a tricky Quirk he has, his killing potential is high, but he also has to get close. If I keep him at a distance, then I should be alright. Though he could get frustrated quickly, and use the Nomu to fight me, and if it comes down to that, I can't keep both Tomura, and the Nomu at bay at the same time, and the Sensei's...worse even All Might could show up, and then games could be over._"

Knowing that he didn't have much longer to go, Rensuke got ready to fight against Tomura once more, who felt his body aching.

Tomura, felt that his body wasn't going to respond as fast as it usually would do.

His movements had dulled.

Hana wasn't present, she was still fighting Aizawa.

He also wasn't allowing Tomura to come close either, so in terms of fighting, Rensuke's long range style was able to stop Tomura, and his manipulation of the water was able to stop the full power of Tomura's Decay power from reaching all of his power.

With no options left, he turned to the Nomu, and called out "A-Attack him!" causing the Nomu to lunge forward towards Rensuke.

Rensuke glanced at it, while the beasts eyes angrily stared on.

Within a split second, the beast crossed the distance, and sliced the Nomu right in half from his chest area, cutting down the Nomu with half of its body falling down to the ground, while the other half was suspended in air for a few moments, as the beast had grabbed the head of the Nomu, and tossed it down to the ground, and generated a shock wave that forced the water around to ripple, and the ground to be broken down, Tomura falling down to the ground while Rensuke fell to his knees.

The beast looked towards Tomura, and let out a low, menacing growl.

Tomura's hopes were dashed when that happened, while Rensuke stood back up.

"You should know better, she'd never let me get hurt."

Tomura tightened his hands so angrily that his knuckles turned white.

"Y-You bastard..."

Rensuke shook his head.

"No, I have a Father Tomura, you should know that better than anyone. You crossed the line, you abused her, I told you to never use her for anything. That's what I'm here for. But you decided to bring her here, did you think I'd stay silent? Did All For One think I wouldn't be enraged by this? After everything I've done, every sacrifice I've made, you'd still turn and do this to me?! To her?! Why can't you people let her be at rest?! She's suffered enough and you do this?!"

Tomura felt his heart beat increasing more and more.

The feeling of fear was growing inside of him, he knew that it wasn't something that he could simply do without a care.

Tomura looked around for a quick solution…

Then his eyes landed on Tsuyu along with Izumi and Mineta.

Because they were just sat in the water, Tomura looked to be relieved.

"Well, even if you say that, it doesn't mean that I can't cause some devastation!"

Tomura quickly rushed towards the water, with Rensuke turning to see the trio in the water.

Tomura moved fast, and his hand went towards the girls face.

Tsuyu was his target.

Mineta was no help either, he was frozen stiff.

Izumi looked on as the man's hand came dangerously close to Tsuyu's face.

Rensuke sent off his water, but because Tomura was so close, he wasn't sure if it was going to reach.

Sending it off as fast as he could, his water went through the air at high speeds, as inches from Tsuyu's face, Tomura's hand was going…

But just then, Rensuke's water managed to wrap around Tomura's fingers, and yank them backwards which Tomura felt some of his fingers dislocating, as Rensuke yelled "Izumi-chan! Blast him away!" Izumi snapped out of the worry she felt, and turned towards Tomura who's eyes met with her own.

She placed out a finger that wasn't damaged, and yelled "Delaware Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!" and unleashed a hailstorm of wind right for Tomura's body while Rensuke mixed in his water with the wind, a vortex heading right for Tomura, with the power of the wind, and the strength of the water mixing, creating a devastating technique.

"N-Nooooooooooooooooo!"

Tomura's eyes widening as the wind caught him up, and violently threw him away from Tsuyu and the others, sending him across the battlefield, and towards the wall that was near the stairs towards the exit, smashing him into the wall so hard that Tomura's eyes span around in his head, falling down to the ground and looked barely conscious from the attack.

Rensuke let out small pants, while looking to Izumi.

"Well done, Izumi-chan."

Izumi felt her cheeks heating up, while Rensuke gave her a confident look.

Tsuyu could also feel her cheeks heating up, due to Rensuke having saved her from being disintegrated, then turned to Izumi with gratitude for helping blast away the Villain, even at the cost of damaging her fingers like she had done.

Rensuke stood tall, dusting off his hands.

"_That's what you get for using her like that. Acting as if you don't understand the pain that causes me. Do what you want to me, but never involve her or Yuki. Anything happens to them, and you're my enemy no matter what._"

Rensuke thought to himself, and thought about what he was going to do next.

He saw the Nomu regenerating, and knew that he'd still have to fight it if he wanted to subjugate it.

But with many people around, it was going to be a difficult to do so.

However, as he was thinking, Hana came back, dragging Aizawa behind her by his hair.

Rensuke focused his eyes on her, while she showed a soft smile underneath her mask, which matched the tone she used.

"Well, seems like someone let out there anger."

"It was a horrid move what you did."

Hana shrugged her shoulders.

"It wasn't my decision to use her." Her eyes went towards the near unconscious Tomura, and her eyes then slit. "So you did that to my little brother, did you?"

"It's called teaching him a lesson, I had to."

Hana let out a small laugh.

"Is that so? Well, you are cute, but I still have to protect my baby brothers pride, so sorry but I'm gonna have to fight you."

Rensuke got into a fighting position, while Hana tossed Aizawa to the side, who was unconscious at this point.

"Bring it-"

"I AM HERE! I WONT LET YOU VILLAINS DO ANYTHING TO THESE CHILDREN!"

But then, just as something bad was going to happen, the doors to the entrance were forced open, to reveal All Might stood there, with the beasts eyes immediately turning towards All Might, Rensuke's face curling downwards.

"All Might..."

He murmured.

But it wasn't relief.

It was something else.

Seeing the rage within the beasts eyes, it was clear that it was going to do something.

Rensuke might not even be able to restrain it either.

Hana's face grew larger into a gleeful smile.

"Now, the show can begin." Her eyes went to Izumi and chortled. "Watch, young Hero's, because All Might is about to breathe his final breath."

The menacing tone she used, was definitely a frightening thing.

Rensuke also looked towards the beast who's eyes were on All Might.

Then with the Nomu stood beside it, having fully healed.

He had to admit that she could be right.

Rensuke knew the capabilities of the current All Might, along with the Nomu, and the beast.

Perhaps All Might could beat the Nomu…

But he didn't think he'd be able to beat the beast as it currently was.

He knew the power of it, and right now…

All Might simply didn't have the power to win.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So the first part of the USJ arc has been over and done with. Rensuke fought against Tomura after seeing what he had done to the beast that seems very fond of Rensuke, and will protect him from even the Nomu and has a good deal of power behind it to bisect a Nomu of that calibre so quickly, and Rensuke managed to show his delicate control over the power he has, while Tomura nearly got him a few times with his quick thinking, then near the end, Rensuke and Izumi combined their techniques together.**

**Hana also showed what she could do, and fought off Aizawa, not just with her Quirk, but with her smarts, and managed to not only deduce things about Aizawa, but also stop his Quirk affecting her long enough for her to deal with it.**

**Meanwhile, it seems that Himiko is going to be dealing with Kurogiri (more on that next chapter) along with the other students at U.A fighting off the Villains, with Gentle providing assistance from above to protect them, something Rensuke had him do, while La Brava supports Himiko fighting Kurogiri, why she is fighting him and what Rensuke actually wants from this battle, we'll find out soon!**

**Then at the end All Might showed up, and it seems that the beast has eyes out for All Might. Rensuke also believes that All Might could potentially not win, something Rensuke wouldn't say lightly, so the fight between them is going to be quite difficult!**

**What's gonna happen next? We'll have to see next time! Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Rensuke; Izumi, Katsuki (fem), Ochaco, Himiko, Shoto (fem), Momo, Tsuyu, Hana, Itsuka, Kirishima (fem), Mina.**


	12. USJ fight part 2!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**weslyschraepen; Well you never know, he might do. And thanks for the suggestion!**

**StrikerTj; Maybe in the future yeah~ There was yeah, I couldn't update yesterday due to time constraints, so here's the update today!**

**Clarent excalibur; Haha, yeah they have an odd relationship between them it seems~ Yeah, Katsuki would fly into a rage huh.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! She is yeah, and we'll discover this chapter just how much important. Hana and Rensuke have an interesting relationship with one another, something Tomura isn't pleased about. Glad you liked it! Yeah, Hana showed her stuff, she's a good competitor to fight against people, with or without her Quirk. Lets see what happens with that yeah~**

**Silver crow; Thanks! Who said it was All For One that did it? Aizawa kicked some ass huh~? He does yeah, that's what makes Rensuke dangerous, he studies his opponents and can make predictions about what they'd do. Ochaco's beginning to feel something yeah~ Haha, he didn't hold back. She is, but she'll be able to accomplish her mission. Yup, Izumi and the others combined to fight strong. Gentle was helping out the other students yeah, Rensuke didn't want them to get hurt after all. Yeah a few things are changing, and some will definitely change in this chapter. The Shigaraki siblings have a good bond yeah. Rensuke would have to push the water to become a semi solid for it to cause damage, instead it would wash him away, Tomura can grab some of it, but as Rensuke showed he can split it off when he needs to. Maybe he could, perhaps we'll see in the future. We saw Tomura was quite fast back in the USJ so he showed it in last and this chapter. He did yeah. Lets see what happens with that. Yeah, there's a reason why. I can't say why, but there's reasons why it is who it is. It's the conclusion alright. Dabi's gonna be joining soon, maybe. I can't reveal much about Hana right now, all I can say is that we'll discover more about her later on. They were, Rensuke hints about it in this chapter. Well, if it gives Kurogiri some more character, I'm all for it. I don't know about if he is Kurogiri, if he is then I'd be fine with it, it would give Aizawa some more screen time, and I like Aizawa so I'm all for it. He's gonna be doing his thing here. Maybe in a future chapter yeah. Maybe it would yeah. Well, he might do yeah~ Those look like cool Black Clover ideas. I don't know about that.**

**Issei; Yup.**

**Roxas Itsuka; Thanks very much! They did yeah, they showed their stuff~ She is yeah, she's not someone to take lightly, she's trained quite hard to become strong. Yup, she does have a thing for him, we'll go more into it in the future why she does. Glad that you liked him! Yeah, he's gonna be showing more stuff this chapter. Yup, he was angry, and he's quite angry here as well. It can, but we'll learn why it doesn't in this chapter, and we'll see if you're right.**

**Blackjack123; That would be a good theory. Rensuke would do anything to make sure the beast was safe, and didn't end up doing anything it could regret. Rensuke's gonna try and save her yeah, even with Eri's power, it's one of his goals through the series. Thanks very much, glad that you liked it! Well, there is a reason why she seems to hate All Might, and it might be surprising about the reasons behind it. **

**Miraculous Psychic Hero 100; Thanks very much! He surely did yeah. She does care, but she didn't know Rensuke was against it, as we'll learn at the end of this chapter. Hehe, no worries~**

**Maken-Srreder; She could be quite useful to him yeah~ Jiro could be good also, I'll take her into consideration!**

**Crow Martnez; Perhaps she does, but what she meant was that she could fire off bullets with precision that seemed like they were homing attacks. Gentle and La Brava are helping out in their own ways, and doing what Rensuke had asked. Hana managed to win yeah. We'll see what happens with that this chapter. Sure, that sounds great to me!**

**Chrono trigger; Hana's got her own things going on, she can be shy sometimes. Yeah, seems so, we'll have to wait and see where that goes with Kurogiri, the same for Toya, he might not be, we don't know yet. Thirteen is a woman, it was confirmed in a recent book. Haha, he probably would yeah. Tenten did suffer from lack of screen time yeah. Sure Kiba could be. Yeah, it could be done like that. And yeah it could be.**

**Soul; Thanks for the votes! Yeah, I know she's a woman, I've seen some stuff in the book, and it's quite interesting.**

**Lightwave; He did yeah, Rensuke didn't mess around. Hana's feelings about Rensuke, are complex. That's all I can say right now, until we go more into their backstory, but lets say that they have a mutual respect for one another. She is a good fighter yeah, and can fight even without her power. She's not gonna stop him for good, but she's gonna get something that Rensuke wishes for. We'll have to wait and see about that, it's gonna be interesting to find out huh~?**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**USJ fight part 2!**

Seeing All Might stood there, Rensuke knew that this wasn't going to end well. How the beast was eyeing up All Might, he definitely knew that All Might wouldn't be able to win so easily, even if it was just the beast.

But it wasn't.

There also happened to be the Nomu as well.

Izumi looked relieved that All Might was there, as were the other Hero's in training.

Tomura felt dizzy, and was hanging onto consciousness the best that he could.

All Might noticed Aizawa downed on the ground, while seeing Rensuke near Hana, who had a mask on so her face couldn't be seen. Hana though looked annoyed with All Might's presence, and showed a light smile.

"What a nuisance, does he think he's going to win?"

Rensuke gave Hana a look that sent shivers down her spine.

"You're saying that, though I can't believe that you had her come here in the first place."

Hana glanced at the young boy, while seeing the pain and anguish within his eyes.

Before she could respond, the beast let out a large howling sound, leaping at All Might with inhuman speed, All Might even felt surprised by it, and jumped left, but saw the beast turn its eyes towards him, and let out a growling sound like no other.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The beast screamed, and from its mouth, a shock wave releases, hitting All Might square on, and smashed him against the wall of the USJ, but he didn't have a chance to rest as the beast was right on All Might's form, jumping at him, with sharp claws, and muscles protruding forth, swung for All Might's body who raised his arm in a way to block the strength of the beast, but when he did, All Might felt his arm shaking from the incredible physical strength of the beast, smashing All Might's body down into the ground, forcing him to his knees.

"All Might!"

Izumi panicked, while Rensuke watched on silently.

All Might grit his teeth, turning to the beasts location, only to see it releasing another point blank shock wave up close, forcing All Might to tighten his hand, announcing "Texas Smash!" and unleashed a good amount of air pressure at close range, colliding with one another, and caused an explosion that rocked the USJ's building, firing All Might out of the building while the beast was flung backwards, spinning in the air, landing just before Rensuke and the others, with Izumi looking on with horror.

"All Might..."

She didn't know what to say.

Rensuke didn't say anything.

He didn't know what he was supposed to say.

This was overwhelming for him, he was sure that this was done as a form of torture.

His eyes turned towards Hana, who watched on keenly, retrieving Tomura from the wall he was embedded into beforehand.

"I thought you of all people would understand what this would do to me. You and I share something in common after all. If that was your loved one, you'd be appalled if I had used him, wouldn't you?"

He spoke coldly to Hana who looked surprised.

"Rensuke-kun, I..."

Hana's eyes went down to the ground while All Might shot back into the USJ, albeit bleeding a little bit.

The beast snarled as All Might got towards them, and went to attack when Rensuke got between them, stopping its advances.

"Young Rensuke! It is very noble to try and fight, but I must insist-"

"All Might, just don't fight this beast, you don't know what it is capable of."

Rensuke spoke with a knowing tone.

All Might raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"It's...fast, and powerful, it seems to also have a good number of Quirks, so we don't know what it can be capable of."

"Even then, it is a Hero's duty to fight even with the odds against you."

Rensuke shook his head, and merely moved closer to the beast.

All Might thought that he was mad, and tried to intervene, when the beast snapped its head towards All Might, and opened its mouth, unleashing a massive shock wave, forcing All Might to cross his arms before him, and take the impact due to the speed it shot out the power, while Rensuke noticed how the beast had moved so it wouldn't catch Rensuke up in the attack.

"Ren-kun! Don't do it!"

"Rensuke-chan, it's too dangerous!"

Despite their warnings, Rensuke continued to move closer.

The beast didn't even attempt to move.

Tomura, with his mind going in and out of the battle, saw Rensuke pulling closer to the beast, so he ordered "N-Nomu, stop him!" and with that, the Nomu responded by letting out an unnatural sound, charging right for Rensuke.

Rensuke glanced at the Nomu, then towards Tomura.

"Naive."

The beast turned to the Nomu, and bit into its body, so deeply that blood gushed out of said body, while the Nomu attempted to punch the beast in the head, but the beast unleashed a shock wave from within the Nomu's body, which ripped right through it, splitting it in half all together, and destroyed one of its arms.

The others were in surprise by what it had done.

If they were faced with that, then they wouldn't know what to do.

Even Izumi wasn't able to comprehend what was truly happening right now.

With the Nomu's body on the floor, Rensuke saw the beast turn back to him, and bow its head, something that made Rensuke feel rather sad.

"It's alright now, I'm here."

Rensuke then got close to the beast while breathing out a good deal of fog to surround the pair to leave what he was doing to the outside world mysterious, and placed a hand on its head, the beasts eyes meeting up with Rensuke's own.

His gentle hand went across the beasts face, a soothing expression spreading on the monstrous form.

"A twinkle in the night sky~ Far far away~ A golden star I gazed upon in my dreams~ On this sleepless evening, I sing alone~ Tomorrow I'll sing with you, on the wings of a dream~"

Rensuke sang quietly to the beast, while the others didn't know what was happening.

The beasts eyes began becoming drowsy, its head lowering to the ground, as Rensuke continued singing softly in its ear.

"On a sleepless evening, I sing alone~ Tomorrow I'll sing with you, on the wings of a dream~"

The beasts eyes fully closed, and it fell off to sleep, as the fog cleared.

They saw the beast on the ground, unconscious, and believed Rensuke had knocked it out, but he merely soothed the savage creature with his voice, which responded, and ended up falling asleep, Tomura looked on with shock at the sight.

"What are you..."

Rensuke glanced back to Tomura.

"Sorry, seems like you've pissed off the wrong person."

Hana tightens her hands, while Tomura's hazy eyes catches the sight of Rensuke, and the beast, seeing how the beast had drifted off, then he turned to Rensuke once more, who looked at him coldly in the eyes.

That look, sent shivers down the spine of Tomura.

He could see that Rensuke wasn't messing around.

All Might recovered from the attack, and saw the beast was unconscious.

Rensuke glanced towards Izumi and the others.

"Go, take Aizawa-sensei to the others."

"But Ren-kun..."

Izumi didn't know what to do, Tsuyu on the other hand nodded her head, and knew what they'd have to do.

She took Aizawa's form, and together with Mineta, began walking off.

All Might glanced at Izumi, seeing her in shock.

He also saw the Nomu's body beginning to regenerate, so that caused him to feel worry about what he was going to do now.

"Young Midoriya, you also leave this area at once!"

Hearing that from her Hero, she did as she was told, and began helping the others.

All Might looked towards Rensuke, and saw him just staring on at the beast laying on the ground.

He then looked around the USJ, knowing that others would probably need help.

For the moment, the beast was sleeping, so it wouldn't be a threat to anyone else.

"Then, I'll go and help the others..."

Rensuke took off, shooting into the air with water pressure shooting out of his feet, surprising the others that were around. All Might didn't know what was happening, but he felt as if something was stirring inside of that boy, and he needed to go and vent his feelings somewhere else.

Hana and Tomura, who was being helped to recover by Hana, didn't know what to do, and could only hope the Nomu could take down All Might.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kurogiri was being pressured by Himiko (in Snipe's form) as they fought. How she was able to dodge his portals with finesse like no other, even when she whipped out her gun and fired it off, it always went for his body.

Himiko dashed forward with incredible speed, seeing Kurogiri in her sights, and went to fire off a bullet, when he formed a warp gate portal below her, causing her foot to sink ever so slightly, so she flipped forward, pressing her hands on solid ground, before flipping her foot out of the gate just before it could close.

"Hehe, you're gonna have to try better than that."

She said while taking out her gun, and shot it off with precision thanks to La Brava's directions in her ear, hitting Kurogiri within his fog, and caused him to bleed from the impact, and because of that, Himiko took this chance to rush closer.

Kurogiri grit his teeth, and sent off his fog towards Himiko's form, attempting to surround her.

She looked around, as she saw a fist coming out of the fog for her face, causing her to dodge it, but then another one came from behind her, so she rolled forwards, and took out her gun, aiming for the hand, but the hand went back into the fog.

Not risking to shoot, she turned back to the main form of Kurogiri, and took aim.

"You're in that mass somewhere, so you'll be a good boy and surrender now, or I'll have to fire this at you."

She warned him.

Kurogiri wondered what he was going to do next.

Snipe was harder than he thought he'd be.

It seemed that Himiko had skills that put her above Snipe when it came to physical combat like this.

She then rushed forward, seeing the fog coming below her, so she leapt upwards, and shot off several bullets.

Kurogiri used the fog to warp the bullets away, and was going to produce them behind her, but thought against it since he knew Snipe, the guise of Himiko, could use the bullets to shoot them back, so he took them out of the equation and had them hit the ground.

Himiko looked at the expanding fog, and wondered where he was.

What place Kurogiri had chosen to hide within the fog, while she noticed a portal opening up near her face, a punch heading towards her upper body, so using her quick skills, she dodged out of the way, and aimed her gun towards his fist which was retracting.

Shooting off a bullet, the bullet grazed his flesh, causing him to wince at the feeling.

Thankfully he thought, that he didn't get fully hit.

But it still was a bother that he'd have to have a piece of himself there at all times.

[Aim Thirty Degrees North West, you'll hit him.]

La Brava advised from above, so Himiko cocked her gun in that direction, Kurogiri's eyes widening.

"_He knows where my body is._"

Kurogiri thought as Himiko fired off the bullet, hitting Kurogiri's body, and caused him to fall backwards.

Himiko used this chance to rush forward as fast as she could, and swiftly pin down Kurogiri, slamming her foot into the man's metal plating that was on his body, causing him to let out a little cry at the impact.

"Oops, so sorry about that. But you're gonna have to be knocked out now~"

Himiko sang out, while she knocked him unconscious with a swift punch to the face, several of them in fact to make sure that he was in fact unconscious, before she retracted her fist from the man's body, and bent down towards him.

She then took out what seemed to be a blood machine, and began extracting blood from him.

[Good, Ren wants a good deal of it.]

"Hah, don't worry about that, I'll get enough."

She whispered her reply, while drawing more and more blood from Kurogiri.

What that was for, only they knew at that time.

* * *

As that happened, Jiro, and Momo watched as Kaminari, in his dunce mode, was being held up by a hulking man with sparks of electricity surrounding his hand.

Momo was worried about the situation at hand.

"Kaminari-san! Don't worry, we'll help you somehow!"

Despite saying that, she wasn't sure in what she was going to do.

She couldn't tackle the lightning user by herself, and if she tried to use some trick, then Kaminari could die.

Jiro continued to look at Momo who held her hands up, as she did as well.

But, then she turned back to the enemy.

"It seems that we were caught in a dangerous situation."

Jiro muttered, unsure of what she was going to do next.

The Villain that held up Kaminari looked on, then held Kaminari up by the back of his shirt, showcasing him to the others.

"I don't want to kill someone who's an electric type like me." He held out his hand, and it began sending electricity out of his hand, indicating his Quirk. "But, I guess I have no choice, huh."

The man began walking forward, while his hand was electrically charged. Momo watched on, wishing that she could do something.

But, it was Jiro who had thought of something, and began conversing with the Villain.

"Electric types like you and Kaminari are born winners, aren't you?"

Momo's eyes went towards Jiro who kept on a normal face.

The Villain raised his brows in wonder.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

While continuing to speak, she sent her earlobe down her back, and towards her boot, Momo realizing what she was doing, didn't give it away.

"I mean, even if you don't want to become a Hero. There's plenty of jobs you can do. You're in great demand though. It is just a thought I had." Sliding closer and closer to her boot, she thought that she had this in the bag. "It's fine if you don't want to answer me though. I wont be offended or anything."

The Villain however, wasn't so stupid.

He could see Jiro was trying to play him.

"Give it up." Momo and Jiro jerked. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Jiro didn't have a choice but to bring her earlobe back up as the man held his sparking hand towards Kaminari. "If you two don't put up a fight, I will let him go."

"Somehow, I don't really believe you."

Momo put her thoughts across, hoping that help would come soon.

"Is that so? Well, you don't have to believe me. But, if you want your little buddy here alive, then..."

Suddenly, as he spoke, Momo noticed that a rain drop fell on her.

"Rain…?"

She murmured to herself, before it began raining heavier and heavier.

"W-What the hell?!"

The electric Quirk user wasn't sure what was happening.

Because of the sudden rain indoors, he looked up to see a violent current of water flowing downwards, smashing into the Villains body, and forced his hands to drop Kaminari instantly, while washing him backwards.

Using this chance, Momo and Jiro rushed forward, grabbing Kaminari out of the way while Rensuke landed before them.

"Rensuke-san!"

Momo let out her relief.

Rensuke glanced behind him, giving off a soft smile.

"It's alright, I'll defeat this guy, keep Kaminari-san safe."

"Right, leave him to us!"

Momo pulled Kaminari back with Jiro, while the electric user, and some of the other Villains around him began moving forward. They all charged at once, shooting off their emitter type Quirks, but Rensuke formed a bubble around his form, taking their hits so they couldn't reach the others.

"What?"

"Our Quirks aren't piercing!"

"Let me do it!"

The electric Quirk user slammed his hands forward, as Rensuke slowly moved his fingers.

He allowed a line of water to come from the dome, as he shot off electricity for Rensuke.

Hitting the dome, the electricity traveled across the water, along with the line of water Rensuke had made, diverting the electricity through the line, and returned the power right back onto the opponents before him, having the line so intricately placed below each and everyone of them, while avoiding getting the other students hurt.

They let out collective cries out, being shocked by so much power, while Rensuke clapped his hands, dispersing the water before him, the dome shattering into different sections, before pointing his fingers down towards the electricity user.

He looked around as the water spheres charged with electricity swam around his form, circulating him.

"Water mixed with electricity isn't a good thing when you're on the receiving end of it, you know?"

Momo and Jiro watched as Rensuke snapped his fingers, unleashing the electrified water spheres onto the electric user, and bombarded his body, knocking him out with concussive force, along with the repeated attacks, the electric Quirk user had no choice other than to be knocked out like he was.

Rensuke turned back to the others, and showed a calm smile.

"Are you alright?"

Momo felt her cheeks heating up slightly, something that Jiro had noticed.

She then leaned forward, and poked her cheek.

Momo glanced at Jiro, who gave a knowing smile on her face.

She then saw Rensuke's eyes on her form, causing her to blush a little bit at the eyes that he had for her. They weren't negative, but they felt, good on her form.

"O-Oh yes, I'm fine! I-I mean, we're fine. Thank you for coming to rescue us."

Rensuke nodded, pulling closer.

Momo followed him with her eyes.

She felt something building up inside of her.

She didn't know exactly what it was, but it felt amazing inside of her.

The facts that he came for them, for her...

"The other students are going towards the entrance, we should also head there."

"Huh?" Rensuke pointed to the entrance. "O-Oh, yes of course, we should make waves."

Momo mentally berated herself for saying it like that.

But like that, Rensuke took them towards the entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile, All Might watched as the Nomu reformed himself, so he took the chance to charge for Hana and Tomura, to knock them out before they could cause anymore problems, but as he did, Hana stomped on the ground, and unleashed her Quirk, attracting the ground below her that rose up and became a makeshift shield before All Might.

"That wont stop me!"

All Might broke through the stony shield, only to see Hana launching her fist for his body. Bending out of the way, All Might tightened his fist, and sent it for the young girl at a quick pace, Hana tightening her eyes as she attracted various objects around her towards All Might and herself, and only made sure that they were coming from the area that All Might was currently standing in.

"All Might, since when did you get so slow huh?"

She demanded, as the objects shot at him at high speed.

He turned, and simply swung out his arms in an X formation, announcing "Carolina Smash!" and broke through the objects heading right for him, but doing so allowed Hana to get close, and send off a fist for his body.

Quickly, he dodged out of the way, and rose his foot into the air, bringing it down towards the woman's head, Hana's eyes widened at the sight, but then Tomura with his weakened body reached up for his foot as it came down towards him.

"_Good, that will stop him..._"

Hana thought to herself.

But All Might flipped his foot backwards, his hand touching the ground, as he sent off a kick towards the duo as hard as he could to take them down, Hana and Tomura's eyes became broader, as Tomura yelled "Nomu!" causing the now newly healed Nomu, lunging forward, and got between them, and All Might himself, blocking off the kick, and ricocheted off his body, but didn't seem to damage him whatsoever.

All Might gritted his teeth, jumping backwards, while the Nomu let out an ungodly noise, and launched himself forward, sending a punch for All Might who used his arm to block the punch, but the incredible power behind it...wasn't as much as the beast.

He felt as if the beast had stronger power, so he hoped that the Nomu wouldn't be able to fight as well as the beast.

But he was surprised when the Nomu came at him with a series of punches, forcing him to dodge them all, while tightening his hand, and unleashed his powerful fist into the upper body of the Nomu, his fist embedding deeply into the Nomu's torso, but it still didn't show much if any signs of anything other than its usual expressions.

"My punches..."

"Like that, All Might?"

Hana taunted, All Might narrowed his eyes as the Nomu jumped up at high speed, cupping its hands together, and brought them down towards the blonde haired Hero, All Might crossed his arms, and blocked off the heavy duty attack that he received.

Tomura sat down on the ground, getting his head towards while Hana watched on, seeing the Nomu and All Might colliding fists together, and created a shock wave around them, which rumbled the beasts body.

"All Might, you can't beat that Nomu, even without the other creatures help, this Nomu will destroy you. It was specifically made to take your attacks, with Shock Absorption!"

All Might gritted his teeth at what Tomura said as he overlooked the Nomu's body jumping around, and sent off a few punches for his form, something that he blocked with his hands, colliding again and again, with Izumi watching on with worry within his eyes, knowing that it could spell disaster if something happened to him.

"So, it has both Shock Absorption, and a regeneration Quirk then?!"

Tomura pulled at his shirt, showcasing his deranged look.

"That's right! This Nomu can handle your one hundred percent power All Might! You'll be dead at the end of this day, I assure you!"

All Might snapped his eyes onto Tomura, while the Nomu swung out its hand for All Might's body, who pulled backwards, grabbing the Nomu's upper arm, and hauled him upwards, before jumping up himself.

All Might continued to spin in the air, building up his speed, while aiming the Nomu downwards. But then the Nomu span its arm around, and dug its claw into All Might's arm, causing him to let out a growling sound.

"Damn you!"

All Might raised both of his legs, and delivered a duel kick towards the Nomu's body, causing it to head down into the ground, and left a good deal of a cut on his arm, but the Nomu smashed into the ground, allowing All Might to aim for the Nomu's brain.

However, the Nomu raised its head, and rolled its eyes around, before letting out a cry, shooting up into the air, and sent a punch towards All Might himself, who blocked with his arm, stopping the punch from getting past his arm, but the fist wasn't a joke, and caused All Might to growl slightly.

But All Might pushed back, and grappled the head of the Nomu, and slammed the body of the Nomu down into the ground, causing it to shake, and the beasts eyes fluttered as if it was getting close to waking up.

The Nomu's legs twitched as he was in the ground, All Might then saw the Nomu rip its head out of the ground and attempted to bite All Might, who tossed the beast away from his body, sending him skidding across the ground and smashing into said ground itself, breaking a few pieces of the ground up.

All Might exhaled, as the Nomu got off the ground, turning towards All Might once more.

"_It's relentless. If I was in my prime, then five good punches should deliver the justice this Nomu needs. But, since I'm not in my prime...no, I'll push myself beyond. I'll go beyond my limits, I'll take down the beast before me!_"

All Might pumped himself up, dashing forward at high speeds.

The Nomu let out a cry, leaping forward, and collided with their fists,

Tomura glanced at Hana, who took out what seemed to be a nail from her pocket, and took aim at All Might.

Izumi who was watching from a distance, could see the girl taking aim towards him.

She saw where Hana was aiming.

It was right for All Might's head.

If she released her Quirk while All Might was fighting the Nomu, then he could die.

She couldn't allow All Might to die.

She tightened her hand, and turned towards Hana.

"Asui-san, Mineta-san, take Aizawa-sensei away with you, I've got to go and help All Might!"

Izumi shot off towards Hana while she continued to aim at All Might.

Even as strong as All Might was, if he was pierced in his head, then she was sure that he'd die.

She couldn't allow that to happen.

While running closer and closer, Hana saw Izumi coming closer, and turned towards her.

"So, you're my rival, are you? Alright then, lets see who's love is stronger."

Hana allowed her fingers to change towards Izumi who thought that she could get close.

But now that Hana was looking at her, with her nail pointed towards her, she knew it would be dangerous...

"Die bitch!"

...But then Katsuki came in from behind, and unleashed her explosion towards Hana who growled, and dodged out of the way, while Tomura huffed, and went to move, when he suddenly felt ice freezing him down to the ground.

"What?"

Shoto stepped forward, showing an expression of annoyance for Tomura.

"I heard that you wished to kill All Might, I don't think that you'll be able to do that now that we're here."

Hana looked towards Shoto, then Katsuki who attempted to unleash an explosion towards Hana who used her Quirk to attract the ground below her to form a shield, blocking off the powerful explosion, Hana just let out a small snicker.

"More rivals it seems."

She waved a hand forward, seeing the debris of the ground Katsuki had broken with her Quirk, touching them and repelled them from her body, shooting them like bullets for Katsuki, who snarled, and unleashed several explosions before her, destroying the stones that came near her.

While she did, Tomura looked down at the ice, then towards Shoto.

"The kids here are really getting on my nerves. Freezing me to the ground like this."

Scratching his cheek, he merely said "Nomu, break the ice." so the Nomu turned from fighting All Might, to going to the ice, and smashed it apart with its fists, while All Might used this chance to tighten his fist as much as he could, and launch himself forward.

Without a word, the fist of All Might planted itself in the back of the Nomu's head, and slammed it down into the ground, creating a mass of wind that swept up the people in the area, blowing away Tomura but Shoto managed to raise an ice shield to stop herself from moving.

Tomura smirked as he flipped into the air, landing on his feet.

"You think that will stop the Nomu? It can still fight you."

Nomu, despite its face eating dirt, began pushing back against All Might's fist, something that he winced at, but he didn't give up, and put more and more strength into his fist to keep the Nomu's head down.

"Even if it can still fight, I wont give up against the likes of you!"

As he said that, the beasts eyes opened wide.

Its eyes shot towards All Might, ignoring everything else that was going on.

All it had in its sight, was All Might.

"ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

Unleashing a deadly howl, the beast shot for All Might faster than most could register.

The act of jumping alone shattered the ground below it.

Its mouth opened up, and showed its teeth.

All Might went to dodge out of the way, when Tomura announced "Grab him Nomu!" the Nomu responded, and whipped its arms backwards, grappling the arm of All Might, who let out a panicked breath.

"All Might! Noooooooooooo!"

Izumi panicked, and tried to move forward, but Hana got in the way.

"Na ha, I don't think so."

Izumi crushed her fist together, while the beast reached All Might, digging its teeth into the upper body of All Might, piercing into his flesh, and unfortunately, in the side of his body, the area where his wound he had received by a certain Villain long ago was, and he began losing strength from the bite itself, while it sent a shock wave through All Might's body, and he screamed at the pain of feeling his body being attacked from the inside from the intense power, and he coughed out blood as a result.

"N-No...N-No..."

Izumi felt tears coming to her eyes while the beast continued to dig its teeth into All Might.

"Hahahahaha! Do you see this girls?! This isn't going to end well at all! All Might's going to die now!"

Tomura continued to taunt.

"No!"

Katsuki snapped, and went to go and help, but the Nomu jumped in the way, and took a powerful explosion to the face, without moving. Shoto also sent off a barrage of ice to try and take down the Nomu, but the Nomu swung out its fists and smashed through the ice again and again, while unmoving.

Izumi could see the pain of All Might, she could hear the pained cries that he was releasing.

The beast was killing him.

He couldn't fight back against it.

Even when he was trying to pry apart the beasts mouth, it still wouldn't move.

It was keeping the mouth closed around All Might's torso, and it scared her what was going to happen.

If All Might was going to die...

"REN-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

All she could do right now was scream his name...

* * *

The Nomu's body was suddenly sliced right down from his right shoulder and leg, splitting them off his body, and then washed away in a giant wave, smashing against the wall of the USJ, shattering the lights above it with the amount of power that was being unleashed.

"And I aimed to split it in half, must have reacted to me." Stepping forward, Rensuke waved a hand through his hair, exhaling in a small pant. "Damn Nomu."

He muttered, as Izumi let out relieved cries at seeing Rensuke being there.

"R-Ren-kun…."

Izumi cried out, while Rensuke showed a soft smile.

"Don't worry, I'm here now." He turned to the beast who's eyes locked with Rensuke, so Rensuke bowed his head. "_I'm sorry..._" He whispered to himself, before unleashing a large octopus like tentacle for the beast, and wrapped it around the beasts mouth. "Push its jaw open All Might! I've got this side!"

All Might nodded, and was thankful that he had appeared.

All Might then pushed against the jaw of the beast, trying his best to push it open, while Rensuke yanked the mouth of the beast open as hard as he could, and slowly, together, they pulled the jaws of the beast out of All Might's body, allowing enough wiggle room for All Might to slide out of the beasts mouth, and moved away.

But because of the wounds that he had, All Might wasn't sure if he'd be able to continue on.

With the shock waves running through his body, and the bite itself, he felt dizzy.

Rensuke glanced at the beast, who let out a small whine and bowed its head, while he moved over to All Might.

He placed his hands on All Might's body, and began using his water to heal the wounds of All Might himself. All Might was surprised when he felt the water flowing through him, and stemmed the bleeding, and managed to cause the bleed to only be minimal while allowing All Might's internal body to also begin being fixed as well.

Rensuke flashed his eyes to Tomura and Hana, and basically said with his eyes "This is what you get for using her." and now he was going to aiding All Might, which didn't bode well for them, knowing that he wasn't a pushover.

Once Rensuke was done, he saw the beast growling for All Might, and this time, he wasn't sure on how he was going to calm her down.

All Might saw the wounds on him having almost vanished.

Rensuke stared towards both Hana and Tomura.

"Villains, doing such underhanded tactics."

Tomura balled his fist, while Hana looked between them.

"Hahahaha! Even if you're going to step up, All Might will die this day!"

Tomura yelled out, while the Nomu's body had fully regenerated, getting off the ground while Rensuke saw the beast charging at All Might once more, who winced, but jumped backwards and sent several punches that caught the air towards the beast in huge bursts of wind pressure.

The beasts eyes twirled around as it opened its mouth, and unleashed powerful shock waves that collided with the air pressure waves, cancelling one another out, to the bewilderment of All Might, as Tomura grinned.

"Nomu, kill All Might."

The Nomu got off the ground, and lunged to All Might, who dodged an attack from the beast, only for the Nomu to come in with a swift punch…

Or that was the idea.

Just before it could reach him, Rensuke wrapped water around the Nomu, and flung it into the wall, smashing it apart, which angered Tomura.

"Don't worry All Might, you just keep yours eyes on that beast, I've got that other Nomu creature that they've been calling."

All Might wasn't so sure.

But when the beast charged for him, sending several powerful punches that ruptured the ground below him, he had no choice, and had to jump away, with the beast giving chase after him.

[Ren-kun, we've got enough blood from Kurogiri.]

Rensuke turned his head away from the others.

"Right, then I'm going for the Nomu. Get ready, as discussed before."

[But Ren, it's too dangerous.]

Gentle warned, Rensuke knew that was true, but he knew he had to do it.

"I know, don't worry, I've been in more dangerous situations than this, and I've got an idea on how to fight. Just be ready." Rensuke turned to Tomura, and Hana, moving closer so the others couldn't hear. "One chance. Get out of here right now, or you're losing the Nomu."

"Hah, as if you can kill it. It was made to kill All Might."

"Do I look like All Might to you?" Tomura growled as Rensuke cracked his neck left and right. "It was designed with the idea to kill All Might, my power has nothing to do with punching or kicking or blunt force if I wish it to be something else."

"Even then, it has amazing physical strength! It will destroy you!"

Rensuke showed a smile that caused Tomura to feel anger building up inside of him.

"Then let it attack me, and we'll see who comes out on top."

"Fine, Nomu, kill him!"

Nomu charged towards Rensuke while the others gasped.

Rensuke turned to see a fist heading for his face, colliding with his face, and brought the boys body up into the air while his nose bled from the punch.

"Ren-kun!"

Izumi let out a panicked cry, but as he was in the air, Rensuke flipped, and aimed his hands downwards, unleashing several of flying water discs for the Nomu creature, as the beast came close, it sliced through several parts of the creatures body, which it tanked, and got close to Rensuke's form, reaching out his hand.

Smirking, Rensuke clapped his hands together, unleashing a tidal wave right from his body for the beast, knocking it down into the ground as Rensuke landed on the ground, and felt the blood coming out of his nose.

"Oh, I'm bleeding huh." Rensuke ran a finger over his nose, and healed the wound, causing Tomura to feel sick. "Since you made me bleed, how about I return the favour?"

Rensuke shot forward at high speeds, as the Nomu got up from the ground, lunging at Rensuke and sent off a fist for the young boy, who coated himself in water, and created a dome of water, the fist piercing through the water with his punch, creating a shock wave through the area, with the air pressure forcing Izumi and the others back, while Tomura was blown off his feet due to the previous attacks that he had received, Hana managed to stand her ground.

Rensuke forced his hands forward, and unleashed his water in the shape of stakes, which stabbed all across the Nomu's body, and drawing a good deal of blood out of the Nomu.

Tomura ground his teeth.

"Seriously, he's defying us Hana?"

Hana didn't reply.

She just watched the eyes Rensuke.

The grief within them.

It caused her to remember some of her own past.

She then watched as the Nomu nailed Rensuke in the torso with a powerful punch that caused a pressure of wind to build up, and destroyed some of the ground around them, while the others watched on with fear that Rensuke took that kind of attack, the Nomu's body having regenerated from the attack Rensuke used.

"Rensuke-san!"

Ochaco cried out from the side, as Momo and the others made it to her. Even Kirishima was up there with the orders of Katsuki.

Rensuke smashed into the ground, bouncing off it several times.

But then he flipped as he bounced, pushing off the ground, and showed a smile on his face despite blood running down his face.

Hana watched for a few moments, then turned to Tomura.

"Tomura, where is Kurogiri exactly?"

Hana asked the young man, who raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because if we're going to make a retreat, we'll need Kurogiri."

Tomura seemed to be confused by what she had said.

"What are you talking about? We're winning this fight!"

"I don't know about that. We need to think about making a retreat if this goes south for us."

"Do you think he'll beat Nomu? It can fight off All Might."

"But what he said, he isn't All Might. Everyone has different skills after all, so we need to plan for the worse case scenario. I'm going to go and get Kurogiri, you stay here, and make sure that you're safe, understood?"

Tomura let out a small sigh.

"I suppose you're right, but I still think we're going to win. Even then, hurry Hana, I don't like the idea of you being here alone. You never know what these brats have up their sleeve. Seeing them, I guess that we underestimated them due to the newness of their lives at U.A... But we don't do that again."

Tomura said it with a sure voice that he wasn't going to fail.

She quickly turned, and ran away from the area to find Kurogiri,

Rensuke watched as the Nomu got before him, and sent a violent punch towards his upper body, but Rensuke flipped backwards, the Nomu didn't let up, cupping his hands together, and brought them down onto Rensuke's back, smashing him into the ground, where he coughed up bile.

"Ren-kun!"

Izumi was going to go forward, but she was stopped when Katsuki already had gone forward.

She launched herself with a powerful explosion and unleashed her strongest explosion onto the Nomu, breaking away the Nomu from Rensuke, who at the same time raised his hand, and shot off a highly condensed stake of water, stabbing right through the Nomu's upper body, forcing the Nomu to jump backwards.

Rensuke slowly peeled himself off the ground to the astonishment of Katsuki.

"Ren, what are you doing? He just punched you in the back, shouldn't your spine be..."

Rensuke showed a calm smile on his face.

"It's alright Kacchan, I've been hit by plenty of things before, I can take a few punches before I go down. I also used water to stop some of the attack."

He responded while seeing the Nomu coming right back at him, running across the ground at high speed, something that Katsuki couldn't even notice, Rensuke noticed it however, and raised a dome of water, protecting the pair from the attack but the strength of the attack forced Rensuke to slide backwards.

The Nomu didn't let up with the relentless punches on his form, so he kept up the dome of water, taking the punches as they came. But as they did connect with his body, his eyes focused deeply onto the Nomu's own.

"I know this isn't your fault, and you were made to be like this. But I simply can't just allow myself to die either. So I'm going to have to do it. I'm gonna have to defeat you myself."

Rensuke exhaled as the Nomu smashed through his water dome, and launched a punch against Rensuke's upper body. But the water had formed just before it could hit him, and the full powered punch only smashed away the water, and protected Rensuke's upper body from the majority of the damage.

Rensuke used the water to tighten around the Nomu's fist, stopping it in place, where he unleashed a devastating wave of water that swept the Nomu away along with him announcing "Shoto-chan! Freeze it!" Shoto nodding and unleashed her ice, trapping the water surrounding the Nomu in a cage of ice that stopped it from moving forward.

Further using the ice across the Nomu's body, Rensuke added on more and more water to expand the ice, allowing the ice to spread across the entirety of the Nomu's body, freezing it in place, even causing its cells to begin to freeze.

[Ren-kun, we're in position.]

Himiko said from above, Rensuke smirked.

"Right, then I can go all out. Get ready, I'll get you guys a clean shot, we'll only have once chance, the drug is powerful enough to put to sleep a Nomu of this level, I've seen the doctor do it before. When it's bound, take that shot."

He whispered to them.

The Nomu smashed through the ice, albeit it fell down to the floor, Rensuke seeing that the movements of the Nomu had dulled a little bit due to the freezing of the Nomu's cells that were trying to regenerate.

But while it was regenerating, Rensuke summoned his water above his head, turning it into a buzzsaw, aiming it towards the opponent before him, and thrusted his hands forward, unleashing the high spinning saw, with the Nomu reaching out its hands, and grabbing the saw from both sides, with the air being cut before the Nomu's face, Rensuke grimacing.

"Damn Nomu."

Rensuke snapped his fingers, and caused the saw to disappear and reform into smaller bladed discs that shot for the Nomu. Due to the speed of the Nomu, it dodged most of the attacks that came from all directions, and some managed to slice its skin, but Nomu punched the discs and destroyed the water.

The Nomu let out an ungodly roar, and shot for Rensuke's form while he himself remained calm and collected.

The Nomu however, turned directions as it rushed Rensuke, and went for Shoto who was closer.

Because of the speed, Shoto was surprised, and by the time that she realized it was coming for her, it was right on top of her.

"N-No!"

She gasped, and tried to unleash ice in time to stop it…

But Rensuke intercepted the attack by unleashing his water like a jet below him, his body receiving the hard blow, and caused three of his ribs to break from the strong impact, as he had already suffered a good deal of blows already from the Nomu which weakened him, along with using his Quirk in unique ways through the fight with Nomu, Tomura, with the low leveled thugs, among other things.

He spat out some blood, and was flung into a wall behind Shoto and the others.

"O-Oh my God...he took that hit for her..."

Ochaco felt panic rising within her.

"Rensuke-chan..."

Tsuyu also felt it, hoping that Rensuke would be alright.

"Ren-kun!"

Izumi rushed towards him as did Shoto and Katsuki.

Rensuke groaned as he began peeling himself out of the wall.

Despite having broken a few ribs, he still wasn't going to give up.

"Are you alright!?"

Katsuki yelled at him with worry, Rensuke showed a soft smile.

"A few ribs broke, but I can still continue on."

He exhaled slowly, seeing the Nomu readying itself once more.

"We need to finish it off."

Shoto said, Rensuke agreeing.

"Yes, on my mark, freeze it with all of your ice power, okay?" Shoto nodded, so he turned to Katsuki, and grabbed her hand, causing her to turn to him in confusion. "Come on Kacchan, lets make this bastard understand you don't mess with U.A students."

Katsuki smirked, nodding strongly.

"Right. Lets do this."

Rensuke held hands with Katsuki, and together, water clumped together more and more, and formed a shape.

The shape it formed was a large water serpent that was over eight meters tall. The body of the serpent slid on the ground, with Izumi noticing that the snake didn't seem like ordinary water...then she looked at Katsuki, and saw in fact, that it was made from her sweat, and using Rensuke's Quirk, amplified it to a point that it could form a snake like this.

"Like this Nomu? Kacchan and my combined power!"

Shoto and the others watched on as it breathed out a dense fog, that when touching the Nomu, caused it to explode, and created wounds across the body of the Nomu itself, Tomura's eyes widening in pure shock.

"He's increasing the ability of that girl. Damn, he's really serious, if he keeps going like this, then the Nomu could...no, Nomu also has the ability to regenerate, so even if it is bombarded, it can still heal those kind of damage, and the shock wave of them wont bother him, it's the only destructive power itself that would cause it to break down..."

Tomura watched as the Nomu dashed through the ground while Rensuke unleashed several stakes out of the snakes mouth, towards the Nomu, and pierced across the body of the Nomu, erupting in powerful explosions that brought the Nomu off its feet, and ripped the ground apart, Kirishima's eyes widening at the sight.

"Holy shit! That thing is powerful!"

Katsuki smirked.

"Naturally, did you think we didn't come up with some unique combo's in the year that we trained together?"

Tomura continued to fall into despair as the snake slithered across the ground, at high speeds. Then the snake whipped out its tail, and clashed with the Nomu, their colliding attacks smashed the area apart so hard that Shoto had to protect the others with her ice, creating a shield for them, while the Nomu sent several punches at the water snake...

But when it did, it received an explosion right upon its fists, ripping off the skin of the Nomu, while Rensuke and Katsuki continued manipulating the snake together.

Revealing sharp teeth, Rensuke flung his fist downwards, and pierced the Nomu's body, causing a mass explosion on the Nomu's body. Shock Absorption managed to take away half of the power, but the other half ripped into the Nomu, causing it to bleed heaving, as the tail of the snake slapped the side of the Nomu with enough force to send it smashing into the ground.

Despite the strength, the strain it put on both Katsuki and Rensuke was evident on their faces.

They couldn't keep the technique up for long.

Even then they pushed on harder.

Tomura felt his anger growing higher and higher.

Seeing his Nomu actually beginning to be pushed back, it angered him more and more...

Tomura in his rage rushed towards Rensuke as he was busy fighting off the high speed Nomu.

Izumi caught the sight of something moving to the right, and saw Tomura coming in fast, while Rensuke was fending off the Nomu.

Getting close within a few seconds, Rensuke turned to see Tomura's hand close to his body.

"Die!"

Rensuke went to move the snake...

But Izumi came from the side, having rushed forward, and concentrated on her finger, allowing her One For All power to surround that finger, as Tomura turned his hand towards her in order to disintegrate her.

"Izumi-chan!"

Rensuke panicked, not wanting the girl to be killed.

However, Katsuki flicked her hand towards Tomura, and shot off a small explosion, diverting the hand of Tomura, Tomura's eyes widening as Izumi jabbed her finger right into the stomach of Tomura, causing a shock wave from Tomura's body who spat out bile.

"Gwaaah!"

He was flung away from Izumi, as her finger broke, and smashed into the ground, Tomura's eyes rolling around in his head from the impact.

Twice now…

He was getting angry that Izumi had managed to hit him twice.

Even though she tried to hold back, she ended up breaking her finger.

But she managed to protect Rensuke, which she was quite happy about.

Katsuki also looked on at what Izumi did.

Even though she had helped Izumi, the fact that she jumped into danger like she did...made her think of a few things that she wasn't sure about.

With Tomura dealt with, Rensuke forced the snake towards the Nomu once more.

The Nomu responded with physical force, sending a myriad of punches for the snake, but each punch while dispersing some of the snake, also caused it to explode against its skin. Rensuke was draining in stamina more and more from reforming the snake again and again, while Katsuki panted to produce more sweat for the snake.

"Come on! You've got this!"

Mina cheered from the side, while Momo clapped her hands.

"Rensuke-san! Everyone, do it!"

Rensuke and Katsuki together, shot the snake left, as the Nomu jumped for it. Despite its size, the snake moved swiftly, avoiding the Nomu's double punch that pierced the ground, as Rensuke shot off needles for the Nomu's face, creating a good deal of explosions, causing the eyes to be damaged enough for Rensuke to wave his hand.

"Now!"

"Right!"

Shoto unleashed her ice as quickly as she could, and it froze the Nomu to the ground within seconds. The Nomu let out a cry as it turned down, ignoring the snake, which had enough time to wrap around the Nomu's body, constricting its arms from moving, and bit deeply into the Nomu's neck, Himiko seeing that, and looked to Gentle from up above.

"Do it."

Gentle used his Quirk to elasticated the air, and shot off what seemed to be a syringe of some drug, and with right timing from La Brava, shot it forward, and went into the opening of the Nomu's very hard skin made by Rensuke, and released the drug into the Nomu's body, and within a few seconds, the Nomu's eyes began to become heavier.

Rensuke noticed that, so he and Katsuki pulled their hands backwards.

"Lets compress all of the power into a final shot."

"Yeah, lets destroy this bastard."

The snake released the Nomu, who was being effected by the drug, and compressed the snake into a large sphere.

Rensuke and Katsuki were panting, but continued to do it, and compressed it down even more, aiming right for the Nomu.

""Now be finished!""

Unleashing their powers, it shot for the Nomu's who's senses were dulled, and received a powerful explosion right to the upper body, which ripped it off the ground. It's body shook violently, even Shock Absorption couldn't protect it, and it was shot through the ceiling of the USJ by the massive explosion unleashed against it, knocking it out all together.

"That's us guys, lets go."

Himiko announced, and the three left, as Rensuke fell to his knees, along with Katsuki, exhausted.

Tomura's eyes began to fall into despair.

"You beat Nomu…"

Rensuke cracked his neck at Tomura as Shoto and Izumi joined them.

"Designed to kill All Might, told you that I'm not All Might. Even if it could regenerate wounds, it still has a limit. Don't underestimate U.A students again, Villain."

Tomura didn't take losing well.

He could feel his anger raging.

But, he wasn't sure if he'd even be able to attack Rensuke now.

The U.A students from the entrance, along with Thirteen were cheering loudly at the victory of their fellow classmates.

* * *

"Aaaaaaah!"

But then, the cheers came to an end when All Might came smashing into the ground.

Turning, they saw the beast heading down at All Might like a lightning strike, so All Might thrust his hand upwards, and clashed with the beast, their colliding fists erupted the ground around them, blowing away the students.

All Might pushed the beast away from his body, which landed on the ground, aiming its head towards the Hero.

"Shi-"

Before he could finish, he saw a shock wave heading for his body, crossing his arms, he blocked the shot, which cut into his flesh with how strong it was, but he still pushed the shock waves remaining power backwards with a strong fist catching the air and sent it right back to the creature.

It didn't even seem bothered as it casually rushed around the attack, getting right onto All Might, and sent off a fist for his body, so All Might sent one right back, their powerful fists smashing together, and dug into the others fist, trying to push them away.

"T-That creature, it seems so powerful..."

Izumi noted, while the others watched on.

Rensuke barely could look, it was overwhelming.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

All Might pushed more of his power into the strike, breaking through the creatures strength, and delivered an extra hard punch right into the beasts body, pushing more and more power into the beast, and flung it backwards.

It smashed into the wall of the USJ, shaking the USJ building itself.

But because of that, he felt his form leaving him.

He could see his arm going slimmer and slimmer.

The fight was going to come to an end, and still…

He saw the beast coming out of the wall.

"_The durability of this creature...just what is this beast? Even with its regenerate ability, it's shrugging off my power. I have to go all out against it, I have to smash it with my strongest attacks, and hope that's going to work. If I was in my prime, then I could fight for longer...but as I am, this beast might end up killing me…I wont die, not yet._"

All Might strengthened his resolve, seeing the beast walking closer and closer.

It then opened its mouth, and sent off a massive shock wave for his body forcing All Might to jump out of the way, but the beast unleashed several shock waves out of its mouth, forcing All Might to dodge out of the way more and more, with the shock waves rupturing the ground.

All Might exhaled slowly, tightening his hand.

Hana returned with Kurogiri who was semi conscious, watching the events transpire. She had seen the Nomu being blasted away, she saw Tomura on the ground, and finally, she saw All Might looking worse for wear while staring at the creature before him.

She wasn't sure on how to feel about it.

All Might on the other hand, poured everything he had into his fist.

He saw the beast coming closer, and used everything he knew about fighting to get closer, his body getting closer, as the beast sent off a punch for All Might's face, but he dodged out of the way, and sent a punch at the beast, but the beast matched it, and caused a violent shock wave through the area.

Then they threw their fists at one another again and again, matching one another blow for blow. It was clear, that they both seemed to have equal speed. All Might's strength managed to shake the beast, but it wasn't deterred.

"This kind of fight...so, this is a fight for a Number One Hero…."

Katsuki muttered, Rensuke watched with falling eyes as the fists continued to collide.

He could see that All Might was also losing his form.

He didn't have long left now.

"_Even though they're fighting, she hasn't shown her true Quirk yet. That shock wave power isn't her true power...perhaps she's fighting her instincts...perhaps she's trying to not cause harm, but because of the situation at hand, and how her mind is right now...it must be so hard for her to even think straight...she was so kind, and gentle, and now she's being forced to fight like this..._"

Rensuke thought to himself, seeing how they continued fighting off one another.

The beast opened its mouth to release a shock wave, when All Might sent his knee into the jaw, forcing the beasts mouth upwards, and unleashed the power to the sky, causing the roof of the USJ building to have a large gaping hole.

That was the chance he needed, seeing the beasts eyes away from his form.

"Have this!"

His first fist managed to embed deeply into the beasts body, forcing it backwards.

All Might then began delivering punch after punch, each shaking the area they were in, the intense pressure of air was shattering the ground around them and causing the others in the area to feel the rumbling.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

All Might continued punching the beast as hard as he could, his flying fists were going faster than most could see. Even Hana and Rensuke had trouble tracking the amount of punches that he was dishing out.

As he reached the final punch, All Might locked eyes...and paused.

He saw something he hadn't expected.

It was sadness.

Sadness held within the beasts eyes, and they stared at All Might, who's fist began trembling.

All Might punched the beast and caused it to be flung away, but he felt disheartened about doing it.

Even then, All Might thought "_With 300 punches, it should go down._" as he was feeling his form failing. The smoke off his body was getting denser. He didn't have much time left, barely a few minutes if he simply stood still.

Tomura looked to be in despair while Hana wasn't sure what to think.

But Rensuke simply said "It's not enough." causing Katsuki, Shoto and Izumi to turn to him with wide eyes.

He simply looked over to the beast, and to everyone's horror, it pulled itself out of the ground, and despite having received so many punches from All Might, it still could move. The regeneration had slowed down, and it did have wounds on it that were slowly healing, and it was bleeding…

It still was doing its best, and Tomura's gleeful smile grew.

"Hahahahahaha! All Might, look! This creature survived your punches, and can still fight! Can you still fight?!"

Rensuke scornfully glared at All Might, who began falling into despair.

He knew he couldn't fight anymore.

His body was wrecked, his power had been used up.

The beast turned its eyes onto All Might, and slowly strolled forward.

Its eyes sharpened upon the weakening All Might.

Izumi felt her panic entering even more.

Because she knew what his stance meant, he wasn't going to be able to fight anymore.

He couldn't even move at all.

Rensuke could see how much it was effecting her, she was shaking and looked as if she was about to lose everything.

Losing her Hero…

He remembered that quite well.

"...Mom..."

Murmuring to himself, he watched as the beast came closer and closer to All Might.

Rising its hand, it went to strike All Might…

When Rensuke yelled "STOP!" as loud as he could, causing the beast to hesitate.

The beasts eyes went towards Rensuke, who looked back at it with saddened eyes...

* * *

Suddenly, the doors to the entrance of the USJ burst open, revealing the Sensei's of U.A along with Iida coming through the door.

"I have arrived Class President, with everyone!"

He announced joyfully, the class looked relieved. Even All Might looked relieved when seeing them.

Hana clicked her tongue.

"Shit, we need to get out of here."

Hana let out a whistling noise, causing the beast to respond, and walk back over to Hana and Tomura as Kurogiri began manipulating his fog.

"No, we can't let them escape!"

Present Mic announced, and let out his voice while Ectoplasm created numerous clones, sending them off towards Hana and the others.

"Yeah right."

Hana quickly stomped onto the ground, and then shot off a number of stone bullets towards the incoming attackers, while Rensuke's eyes went towards the beast.

Inhaling as much as he could, he muttered "I'll save you, I promise." as the fog crept in around her, and the others, taking them away. Because of Hana's attack, they couldn't get close, and in the end, they ended up getting away.

Izumi looked towards All Might, seeing his face falling slightly.

She knew that his time was coming to an end.

"Ren-kun, we did it!" She cheered, turning towards him, seeing his saddened expression. "Ren-kun, are you..." Because of the situation at hand, and how much he had gone through, he couldn't stay awake anymore, falling unconscious. "Ren-kun!"

The last thing Rensuke remember as he fell unconscious was the beast.

* * *

Sometime later on, Rensuke awoke within a hospital like room. Scanning around, he saw the sun lowering in the sky from the window stationed right, he was closest to the window so he could see it.

He continued to look around, and saw All Might also in the room, covered in some bandages.

He moved, but winced when feeling the pain in his ribs.

"So, you're awake."

All Might called out to Rensuke, who just replied with.

"Yeah."

Then he faced out of the window, hiding the sad face that he made.

"What you did today, was quite heroic. I've been hearing about it from Young Midoriya, protecting the other students, fighting off the Nomu, saving Young Todoroki from that Nomu creature, and even saving my life. If you hadn't of healed me when you did, then I could have died."

Even though he was receiving praise, Rensuke ended up shedding silent tears.

Because he was faced away, All Might couldn't see him crying, so his upbeat voice hadn't faltered even a single bit.

When Rensuke didn't respond, All Might tilted his eyebrows up.

"Did you realize it also?"

"Realize what?"

Rensuke asked, drying his eyes, and turned back with a calm expression on his face.

"That beast. I saw it in my last punch, the eyes that it had, I saw sadness ingrained within those eyes."

"...Sadness...yes, that's what I saw. I thought...perhaps if I startled it with my voice, it might stop its attack. It was...the only thing I could think of doing."

All Might thought that was rather plausible.

"Well, it worked. Though they escaped, taking down that Nomu with the other students was amazing, though when the police tried to find it, it had already gone. We can't be sure if the League took it away or not. Either way, it's nice to see young people such as yourselves pulling together like that."

Rensuke hid his smile growing on his face, and exhaled deeply.

"I see. Well, even if they have, we still managed to beat it off in the end. If it comes up again, we know we can handle it." His eyes ran themselves up and down All Might. "How long?"

"Hmmm?"

"How long do you have left in your form now?"

All Might wore surprise on his face.

"You know?"

"You went all out, and still pushed on. So, how long do you reckon you can spend in your form now?"

"I'd have to say probably just under an hour. Fifty minutes maybe?"

Rensuke looked at the bedsheets below him.

"Have you told Izumi-chan?"

"Yeah...she was in here for a long time, waiting for you to wake up. She seemed pretty devastated, I tried telling her it wasn't her fault, but you know how she can be."

"Yeah...Izumi-chan didn't do anything wrong during that fight, she did everything right. She protected me...silly girl, jumping in just for someone like me..."

"Hey, someone like you is pretty great. I saw it myself today Young Rensuke, don't doubt what you've done, you have done amazing and fantastic things today. You were a Hero, Young Rensuke, I know you were."

Rensuke tightened his hands, and went to move, when the door opened, revealing Izumi.

When she saw Rensuke sat up, emotions overwhelmed her, and she rushed Rensuke while yelling "Ren-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" as loudly as she could, Rensuke chortled awkwardly, as she hugged onto his form tightly.

Seeing this as a private moment, All Might slipped out of the room.

"Silly, you're crying Izumi-chan."

Izumi wiped her tears, but more produced as she snuggled against his body.

"O-Obviously! I also c-couldn't contain my happiness at all! Y-You did all those amazing things today Ren-kun...I-I wish I could have done more..." Rensuke lightly bonked her on top of the head. "Oww..."

"Silly, don't say that. You did a lot today. Together, we took down that guy with the hand fetish." Izumi hiccuped with a laugh. "You protected me again from the hand fetish guy, and you risked yourself just to me...you're too hard on yourself, Izumi-chan. No one can take on the world, we need others around us to help us."

Izumi continued drying her eyes, while he continued to embrace her.

"Ren-kun...I was scared...when you fell unconscious...I thought you weren't going to wake up..."

"Don't worry about that, it takes more than broken ribs to break me."

"Even then...Ren-kun, I was afraid, that if you died...t-then I wouldn't be able to tell you..."

Rensuke raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?"

Immediately, Izumi went through several shades of red, before collapsing into his chest.

"N-Nothing! J-Just that I really t-think that we'd be able t-to become Hero's together..."

"Is that so?" Rensuke gently rubbed his cheek against hers, causing her to blush even brighter. "Thank you for the concern, Izumi-chan. It's really sweet."

Izumi peered up into Rensuke's eyes, who looked down towards her with a smile.

She felt one of his hands resting on her back, and the other was gently on her face. She snuggled against his hand while he gently brushed her face.

"Ren-kun..."

"Yes?"

Izumi let out a small breath, pulling closer to the young boy.

She climbed onto his lap, and her arms went around his neck. Though she was trembling, she seemed to be determined about something that Rensuke wasn't aware of.

"Izumi-chan..."

"R-Ren-kun, I know t-that I'm...maybe you'd l-like Kacchan more...b-but I also...I-I also like you a lot Ren-kun!" Rensuke looked mildly surprised by what she had just said. "I-I...t-this is so h-hard, I-I am u-unsure..."

"Breathe, it's okay."

He soothed her, trying to calm her down.

Izumi inhaled and exhaled several times, before looking into his eyes.

"Ren-kun...when I thought about what happened today...I just couldn't...I couldn't stand by anymore!" Rensuke watched as she moved closer, his eyes softened upon her form, and gently guided her closer. "Ren-kun...I'm not so good with confidence...but, when I'm with you...I feel like I can do anything...I feel like, perhaps I can be a Hero too..."

"You don't need me to become a Hero Izumi-chan. You've already got it in you to be an amazing Hero, a Hero this world needs."

Izumi blushed even more.

It was these moments that she truly loved.

Even though she had doubt, he knew what to say to relieve her of that doubt, and make her feel better.

"Ren-kun..."

Izumi leaned closer, and closer.

She closed her eyes because she was nervous, Rensuke noticing her lips pursing.

He understood what she was going to do.

So he let out a chortle, cupping her face with his hand, and leaned closer also.

"Izumi-chan, are you sure you want to do that with me?"

"Y-Yes, because...I really like you, Ren-kun."

"I also really like you."

Once it had been said, he couldn't take it back.

Not that he wished to do that.

He didn't mind at all.

At first, they both didn't take the plunge, and held their lips close to one another, then he was surprised when she was the first one to kiss him while peering into his eyes. For a moment, she thought that she saw a glowing coming from his eyes, but lost in the moment of her first kiss being with Rensuke, she sank into the feeling.

Rensuke fell back onto the bed, with Izumi falling on top of him, continuing to share a kiss between them, a deep kiss that both loved the feeling of. His hand ran across her back, while his other hand grasped her hand, holding it gently within his palm, stroking it with his thumb comfortingly.

Gaining more confidence, Izumi allowed her hand to sensually brush against his bruising face, and she was surprised when he didn't even flinch. Instead she merely accepted it, and ran her delicate fingers upon his flesh.

Their kiss lasted for half a minute, and when they finished, Rensuke broke apart, while Izumi's eyes fluttered.

She thought about what had just happened, and her nerves took over her.

"Ehehehe...R-Ren-kun, w-we kissed...I-I actually k-kissed a b-boy! I-I kissed Ren-kuuuuuuuuuun!"

She became overly stimulated, and ended collapsed into his chest, seemingly passing out.

Rensuke let out a small laugh.

"Izumi-chan, you adorable shy girl."

He laughed to himself, seeing Izumi doing that, he found it rather cute that she did pass out like that.

* * *

By the time that he departed from Izumi who eventually woke up, the others had gone home due to their parents picking them up, or something akin to that. It was getting dark, so it made sense, they had to be home with their families.

Even Izumi had been picked up by her Mother. When she asked about him, he just replied that he'd be fine.

Rensuke was walking out of the school when he saw Katsuki waiting at the gates. His face softened as he pulled closer to the young girl, and saw her eyes narrowed.

"Something wrong Kacchan?"

Katsuki walked over to him, and stared him directly in the eye.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds, before her arms silently went around his body.

"Kacchan..."

"Idiot...seriously, you could have died today...saving Todoroki like that...protecting the others like that...and getting that close to that thing...haha, you're a weird guy, aren't you?"

"That's me, I'm quite weird."

Katsuki's head laid against his shoulder, snuggling against him.

"Of course you are...but, I was worried. When you fell unconscious...you could have..."

Katsuki couldn't speak.

He was quite surprised since she usually had much to say.

Rensuke pulled her even closer into a hug, as her hands lowered and rested on his lower back.

"Kacchan, I'm sorry for worrying you. It was a hectic situation so I had to..."

"I know that. I'm just glad you're awake, and alive."

Rensuke continued petting the back of her head, while she kept her head on his chest.

She then looked up towards him, and simply smiled.

"Ren, I'm...I saw what you did today, it was quite cool. Taking those hits, and still fighting, it was fantastic to see. That's why..." Rensuke saw Katsuki's face, he was surprised when she was shedding a few tears. "...don't do something so reckless...I can't...I can't lose you..."

"Kacchan, I..."

Before he could reply, Katsuki overlaid her lips with his own, catching him off guard.

She was a more forward than Izumi, and continued to kiss him, while Rensuke felt her grope his butt, catching him even more by surprise.

He thought about Izumi, and then Katsuki, and how they both ended up kissing him, and thought "_I'll have to talk to them both about this._" as he didn't want either girl to be hurt, as he liked both of them for different reasons, yet still quite a lot.

Katsuki continued to kiss him so he returned the kiss and gently held her in his arms.

When they parted, the pair blushed at the other.

"Damn...that was better than I had expected."

"Yeah...but Kacchan...Izumi-chan is..."

"I'm well aware she likes you." Rensuke blinked as she grabbed his hand. "But I also like you."

"I like you too. And I like Izumi-chan too..."

Katsuki folded her arms.

"Damn Deku, she would fall for the guy that I like. Why can't she like that damn Mineta?" Rensuke let out a soft laugh. "Whatever, I don't care if she pursues you. As long as you're with me, I don't mind."

"Kacchan, I'm surprised..."

"Well, even I can see you like us both, so I don't mind. You aren't sick like Mineta, he'd take advantage of it, so would that damn Pikachu, but you're genuine...and nice. Seeing what you did today...and what she did, risking herself to save you...I might not like her, but we did meet you around the same time so...hahaha, Ren."

"Yes?"

Katsuki shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're okay."

Katsuki simply accepted the situation before her, even with Izumi, and enjoyed her embrace with Rensuke for as long as she could do.

* * *

Rensuke walked towards the location of All For One, and entered through the door, into a room where All For One laid on a metal bed, with his doctor close by, giving up a check up it seemed like though Rensuke didn't seem to care that much.

His face was calm, but his eyes were furious. When he saw Daruma walking closer, he just shot him a look.

"Leave, now."

Daruma was surprised in the change of his voice, and how cold it was.

Exhaling slowly, Daruma exited the room, as Rensuke pulled forward.

He walked over towards All For One, his hand balled into a fist, quaking with anger.

"Why Rensuke, it seems that-"

Before he could finish, Rensuke smashed his fist across All For One's face, immensely surprising All For One.

"You bastard!" All For One pulled his head back, feeling the small injury Rensuke had caused to his face. "That was for using her!"

All For One raised what remained of his eyebrows.

"Rensuke, you have to understand, All Might-"

"All Might, is alive, and kicking. All he lost was time."

All For One breathed in sharply.

Rensuke pulled closer, and his eyes began to tear up, seeing the beast within its cage.

"Don't I do enough for you? I've done everything you've ever asked without complaint. All I asked, was you not use her. But...you did. You used her. By the way, the Nomu's been captured."

"I see..."

All For One's voice was level, though Rensuke could hear some disappointment.

"And I'm sure Tomura will tell you, but I helped bring it down, along with beating him down when Tomura tried to kill me."

"Tomura tried to kill you? Also, why would you bring down Nomu?"

"Because you used her, you betrayed my trust. I guess that when you said you'd be my salvation after what that bastard did to me, my Mother and Yuki, that was a lie after all, huh." His eyes went towards the beast, and began crying. "S-She wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for him...I saw her today, the pain in her eyes, she's still in there somewhere, she didn't even use her true power."

All For One looked surprised.

"She didn't?"

"No, she didn't. She protected me...she stopped when I asked, she was...she didn't deserve this..." All For One's face began to fall while Rensuke pulled away from him as tears fell from his eyes. "She's a monster, I have to look at my Mother everyday, and watch her struggle to even remember who I am... I'll never forget what she told me. She wanted a better world than this, and I'll make this world better, so when she comes back, she can live peacefully in this world."

Rensuke turned away from All For One who was left shocked.

He then walked over to the beast, bending down and reaching into the cage.

The beasts eyes turned towards him, and sorrow danced within her eyes.

"Mom, don't worry, I'll save you. Then we can live together with Yuki. I'll embrace all of the worlds pain, so I can take that suffering away, and make a world like you wanted, a world full of peace." The beast, Rensuke's Mother, stroked Rensuke's face gently with the clawed hand that she had, as he continued to cry. "I love you, I'm so sorry about today...I wish I was strong enough to stop that Nomu by myself, to stop All Might hurting you...but I'll become stronger Mom, stronger than any Nomu, stronger than All Might, stronger than Father, and I'll return you to being human again. I'll find away to save you."

Rensuke turned his eyes to All For One who's face was aimed at him.

Shaking his head, Rensuke turned to the door and began walking away.

"Rensuke! Rensuke!" He ignored All For One's words. "Rensuke, don't leave, I wanted to show you something."

All For One stepped off the bed, and walked closer.

When getting before Rensuke, he huffed, and went around him.

But the elder man stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't do this to hurt you, Rensuke."

"Then, why?"

Rensuke begged All For One for an answer, as right now he didn't have a clue himself.

"I did it to show you a lesson."

"You must have known what seeing her would do to me. Where you testing my loyalties?"

"It wasn't a question of your loyalties, it was to help you."

"How is this helping me?!"

Rensuke snapped at him, who folded his arms.

"You survived, didn't you?" Rensuke narrowed his eyes. "Seeing her fighting like that, you still survived, and I'm not talking physically, but mentally, you didn't break. In the future, you'll have to be prepared for any kind of situation. Your loved ones could end up in a similar position. No matter what. Because, I've already experienced this pain, I wished to show you the pain also. Though I'm not pleased that Tomura attempted to kill you, I'll have to have a word with him."

Rensuke went to reply…

When he stopped.

"_Even though he did that...for Mom, for Yuki, I need to remain on good terms with him. Come on Ren...you can do this._" Trying to remain calm, Rensuke faced his Father. "You went too far, you should know I'm prepared, I've already lived through hell. Just don't do that to me ever again."

"Yes, I understand, Rensuke. I'm sorry. I love you, and I want what's best for you. I have to prepare you for a time when I may no longer be here. I'll be having words with Tomura myself for his actions this day. I explicitly told him to not attack you, and he defied my orders."

Rensuke closed his eyes, running a hand over his mouth.

"We'll talk tomorrow when I've had some sleep. I'm exhausted, I need to get my mind in order."

"Yes, tomorrow would be best. Go and get some rest. Also, I'm proud of you, even if the Nomu has disappeared, we can still make more, and you taking it on when it was designed to kill All Might, lets me know that you're definitely growing stronger. To make it up to you, I'll get you two Quirks."

Rensuke glanced at him once, before walking out of the room.

Outside, he saw Daruma stood there, looking on curiously.

Rensuke didn't say anything, and walked away.

Once he was gone, Daruma walked into the room, to see All For One's face going towards the beast in the cage.

"All For One, it seems that your son is coming along nicely."

"Yes. It pains me to have to see the pain on his face, and his injuries, but in the end, it will benefit him, and make him stronger." His face turned to the beast in its cage. "Sorry, my love."

Though he said it with a detached voice, deep down, All For One truly did feel sorrow about what had happened.

* * *

After all was said and done, he returned home.

Many thoughts ran around his mind, the day he thought about, wasn't how the day had ended.

He thought that it would be a simple mission that they'd be able to execute.

But it turned into something emotionally draining.

Physically exhausting.

As he opened the door, his eyes saw that Himiko, La Brava and Gentle were all stood there, looking towards him.

His eyes looked over each of them, before pulling closer, and each of them embraced Rensuke tightly.

"Ren-kun, are you okay?"

Himiko asked, Rensuke let out a small laugh that sounded hollow.

"Ask me again tomorrow when I've slept. But, thanks to all of you, my amazing group, always sticking beside me, we managed to accomplish the mission." They all smiled as they sat down on the couches. "So, where is the Nomu exactly?"

"It's in the back, it's really docile. It hasn't even tried to escape. We tied it up as a precaution with those chains that should hold it...but, it doesn't seem to even try moving. It's like it is waiting for something, pretty eerie if you ask me."

Gentle replied to Rensuke.

"Yeah, it wont do. It can't think for itself anymore, it can only follow commands." Rensuke yawned, scratching his cheek. "So where's the blood of Kurogiri?"

La Brava showed it from a suitcase.

"Right here. We also made sure that we covered our tracks as much as possible, even putting some thugs around Kurogiri for Hana to 'discover' so it looked as if 'Snipe' was driven off from arresting Kurogiri." Rensuke looked thankful, and gave them his thanks. "What are we going to do now?"

Rensuke showed a light smile.

"Well, it's time to go into the next phase. With Kurogiri's blood, and with the Nomu, our plans can move forward. First of all, we need to get some more allies, so we'll be trying with Dabi, then we'll move from there. We've also got the Meta Army to deal with, we need to make waves there, perhaps with Geten-san and Chitose-san, if we can convince them to our side...then it would be easier for us. Since we've got Nomu, I'll have to make sure it is tamed completely to us. But, it's strength is undeniable. Even if it isn't a High End Nomu, I saw All Might struggle with it. All Might would have won out in the end of course, I could see that myself, since we managed to beat it, and we're not All Might level yet. But still, it is a great asset to us."

La Brava cocked her head.

"Can you do that? Tame it I mean."

"I know about Nomu's, and their physiology, spending so much time with the League, and Daruma, allowed me to learn all I need to know about Nomu's, Quirks among other things. I'll need a little bit of time, but I should be able to have the Nomu respond to us rather than the League."

"Amazing. All this time with them, you've been silently studying them, haven't you?"

La Brava's question was met with a nodding head from Rensuke.

"Yes, I didn't just sit around. I learned things that I needed to know for the future, to make sure that I can go forward with my plans. Always be prepared, my Father taught me that."

Gentle raised a hand to the sky.

"Even then, Ren! You managed to take punches from that Nomu who clashed with All Might, and you still managed to get back up! Seeing that, inspired me to try even harder!"

"I'm glad. You all did great today, protecting the students, getting the blood, and retrieving the Nomu. Thank you."

Each of the members began to smile, as La Brava pulled out her laptop.

"Look at this, Himiko-chan said this might cheer you up after...well, what happened today."

Curious, Rensuke looked at the screen, and what he saw as a photoshopped picture of Tomura embracing Daruma romantically, fully clothed, but it looked as if they were kissing, Rensuke covered his mouth instantly, and began laughing.

"Holy crap~"

Himiko snickered, as she fell against his shoulder.

"Isn't it cool~? I always thought they'd be great together hahahahaha~"

Gentle snorted, as he overlooked the picture.

"Match made in Heaven~ Or Hell~"

Collectively, they continued to laugh.

Something that Rensuke definitely needed.

He was glad the these three.

Even when he was feeling down, they still were beside him, and that's what he cherished about them.

The group he was forming, the bonds they had...

It felt real, and strong.

Rensuke stood up.

"Anyway, I'm going to head to bed. We'll go over more tomorrow, for now I'm going to get some sleep. Continue celebrating, we accomplished a good deal today, you should all be proud of yourselves, because I definitely am."

Rensuke said his goodbyes, and walked up the stairs.

Making it to his room, he collapsed onto the bed, and took out the contacts, revealing his rainbow eyes.

His eyes quickly dart towards a picture of him, his Mother, and All Might. Seeing them standing together with a young Rensuke riding on All Might's shoulders with his Mother giving off a wide smile, Rensuke exhaled deeply.

"_If you knew the true identity of my Mother who you fought today..._" His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knocking at his window. Turning, he saw Hana there. "What do you want?"

Hana pursed her lips, and pointed to the window.

Rensuke didn't have the energy to do anything, so he just waved his hand, allowing her to enter through the window.

"Look, about today..."

"Save it, Hana. I'm not in the mood."

"I'm going to speak either way, so either look at me, or just lay there and listen."

He didn't say anything.

Hana breathed out of her nose as she sat down on the bed.

"I know, you're pissed off, and you have every right to be angry at me and Tomura. I'm sorry about Tomura's...outburst, you know how he gets, it's not an excuse or anything. I was told by All For One you were okay with it, so I didn't question it. So when I saw you weren't, I was stunned." Rensuke didn't answer her, so she bowed her head. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. You were right, if it was Tomura...then my heart would break, so I can't imagine what it would be like for you."

Rensuke didn't say anything, so Hana turned away and began walking to the window.

But then she stopped when she heard his voice.

"Hana." She turned back towards him, seeing him smiling softly. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Hana's smile grew on her face.

"Of course, couldn't have one of my favourite guys upset now, could I?" Rensuke let out a small chuckle. "Anyway, I gotta get back, treating Tomura's injuries and all. And you, you better get some sleep, that handsome face of yours is covered in bruises, and cuts. Seeing a cute boy like that pains me~"

She showed a frivolously nature, as she skipped out of the room, and through the window.

Once she was gone, Rensuke curled up in bed, and stared at the picture of his Mother, and him together.

As he did, Himiko came into the room.

Silently, she got onto the bed, and hugged Rensuke from behind, and silently rested her head against his shoulder, offering as much comfort as she could.

Rensuke truly did appreciate it.

Even after such a hard day, he might not have his Mother…

But he did have a family.

The family that he had built for himself.

Together with Himiko.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, the end of the USJ fight came about! With some revelations happening, with Rensuke's beast, as some have guessed, being his Mother! But, it seems that it wasn't All For One who had made her that way from what Rensuke implied, and Rensuke revealed a bit more about his past, suffering at the hands of someone else that's not All For One, but why and what purpose, we'll find out more in the future.**

**They fought off the Nomu, with Rensuke taking a few good shots from him, but still held his own, and combined his power with Katsuki's, and created a large water snake, which explosive properties with Katsuki's power, enhanced by Rensuke's power, and managed to beat the Nomu with some combinations and Himiko, Gentle and La Brava's assistance. He also managed to save Momo and the others. Himiko and the others took down Kurogiri and stole some of his blood. Why they'd want that, we'll be getting into that in the future.**

**Finally at the end, Rensuke and Izumi had a conversation, and that ended with them sharing their first kiss, along with Katsuki also sharing her first kiss with Rensuke, and it seems that Katsuki's aware of Izumi's feelings, and after seeing Izumi risk herself to save Rensuke, she seems to be more accepting of it, and is alright if Rensuke's with them both. **

**He also spoke with Hana, and cleared the air abit about what happened.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Rensuke; Izumi, Katsuki (fem), Ochaco, Himiko, Shoto (fem), Momo, Tsuyu, Hana, Itsuka, Kirishima (fem), Mina.**


	13. Keep moving forward!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**StrikerTj; Yeah, he's quite skilled huh~?**

**Seeker of Immortality; Shocking huh, we'll find out more about him in the future~**

**Vizard Masky; Yup, you surely did, well done! Rensuke knows the doctor would the only question is if All For One is or not, because while it isn't been delved into much yet, Rensuke and All For One's relationship is quite complex, and with what's gonna be revealed in the future, will reveal more about their dynamics before all of this happened. If they both died...well, Rensuke would break, that's all I could say. Thanks very much!**

**Roxas Itsuka; Thanks very much! Glad you liked the fights! I thought it was pretty cool for the pair to use their powers like that. Yeah for what Tomura did, Rensuke didn't hold back. She does yeah, Hana's got layers, and we'll see more of them in the future. They did yeah, both Izumi and Katsuki forwarded their relationship with Rensuke. It is yeah, Rensuke's been through a lot in his young life, having to see his Mother in such a manner. Lets hope yeah. Yeah, it wasn't All For One who did that to Rensuke's Mother, the person that actually did it, has been hinted at a few times in subtle ways. It could be that same experience, that All For One did. He's a primary antagonist, not the main one.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, it surely was huh~? He has yeah, he's been through a lot in his life, even if his body begins breaking, he can still continue on. It was yeah, it's something that's quite hard on him, having to see his Mother in such a state, and being unable to do much for her. Yup, he's earning more girls affections haha~ They've both kissed him now! We'll see some more romantic moments between them in the future. They are yeah, Hana might be a bit out there, but she does genuinely care about him.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! It is yeah, we'll be delving more into that in the future. He does care on some level. Hmm, good theory, he could be. It seems to be yeah with Kurogiri. He was definitely getting angered. She did yeah, she's got quite a bit of power behind her, which she didn't unleash. His singing soothed the savage beast. When he's angry, he can do things like that yeah. We will be getting the reason for that later on, it will come into play during that time. He did yeah, they couldn't really beat him, it's the same with how Shoto took down those Villains that attacked easily. Hana did yeah. Yeah, he can take blows from the Nomu, and keep himself alive. Perhaps he could have, but due to his injuries, he couldn't last much longer. It probably is the strongest Mid End Nomu yeah. He will get some praise in the future. They did yeah, they both kissed him! Yeah, AFO and Rensuke's relationship is quite complex. He probably would be, but Rensuke's not gonna reveal much about it yet. I'm happy that you did! Yeah, the Black Clover stuff looks cool. Those ideas look awesome to me! Yeah, he could have them in the harem. Lets see what happens with that. Perhaps Rensuke's already got a variation of that power? He has been raised by AFO, but he's more compassionate about things than AFO can be. I can't reveal much, but she and All Might had some kind of relationship.**

**issei; Yup, seems so.**

**Anime PJ; It got quite intense~ He isn't no, that's someone else that's involved. Yeah, after everything, Rensuke just had enough of Tomura and what he was doing. Yeah, his relationships will help him come back to a more peaceful place, a place he didn't think he'd be able to get to.**

**Chrono trigger; She was yeah. We'll be getting into that more in the future. No, it wasn't him. Yup, the beginning of the harem haha~ He's definitely going to be stunned when it happens.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Keep moving forward!**

Rensuke's eyes peaked into the world around him, allowing the light to bathe his form. He felt some arms around his waist, so he turned to see Himiko cuddling up to him, her face happily smiling in her sleep, which made him smile himself.

He remembered what happened the previous day, and how draining it was on him.

He also felt the physical injuries on him, he still felt sore from the assault that he felt.

He looked towards his phone, and saw several messages from people like Izumi, Katsuki, Momo and even Ochaco and Tsuyu. They all seemed to be concerned about him, which he found to be rather touching.

Exhaling, he attempted to sit up when Himiko groaned.

"No...don't move..."

She ordered gently, Rensuke snickered lightly.

"Alright then."

He laid back down onto the bed, and relaxed his body.

She showed a calm face as she snuggled even closer to the young boy.

"Ren-kun...you don't have to go to school today, do you…?"

Rensuke shook his head, as Himiko's eyes went up towards him.

"No, I've been allowed to have a few days off after the assault with the Nomu and...other things."

Himiko's face came close to Rensuke's own, and peered deeply into his eyes.

"And how are you feeling? I saw your eyes last night, even though the others didn't seem to notice, I did. Your eyes gave away how broken you were, I haven't seen that look in your eyes in a long time Ren-kun."

"Yeah…I know that yesterday was difficult, but my Mom wouldn't want me to stop moving forward, so I'll keep doing just that. Besides, we've got things to do, I've got to go and make sure that Eri-chan is alright. Speaking of, I'm thinking about making a move against Chisaki and putting a stop to that bastards operation once and for all."

Rensuke spoke while stretching his arms outwards.

"Ooh, then I'll get some knife happy times~"

Rensuke let out a small laugh.

"Perhaps. Though we still need more firepower. We have Nomu, but we can't be guaranteed a win with Nomu. That's why I want to make contact with Dabi once more. And see where he stands right now with us, if he wishes to join the fight or not."

"Then I guess we'll be confronting Dabi. What about the Meta Army thing?"

"Aah yes, that. I'm thinking of also making moves there. Of course, right now we can't take down an army. That's why we'll be getting stronger together, that's why we need more allies. Dabi will be the start. I'm hoping to convert Chitose, and Geten to our side."

"Do you think they will?"

Rensuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly am not sure. However, I wish for that to be the case. I feel as if having them on side will help us gain more info into the Meta Army, and what powers are at the top, and if we can confront and beat them. From what we know, the army's big, and going now is suicide...so, if we can take it down from the inside, then..."

"Ooh, I'm feeling tingly Ren-kun~ It seems that we're really going forward after all~"

"Yeah..." Rensuke winced at the pain in his ribs. "Damn, that Nomu hits hard." Himiko let out a small laugh. "Speaking of Nomu, I'm gonna have to try and make sure that I can reprogram him into being our ally. But right now, I'll let you guys have a few days off. We haven't got anything major to deal with, we can't deal with Dabi right now with myself injured, and other things. So we'll put that off until I'm back at school which should be in two or three days."

"I see, then we should relax~"

"Yes, but…" Rensuke pulled out the picture of Tomura and Daruma, and snickered. "Ooh God, this is awesome~"

"Haha, I knew you'd like it. Don't they look so sweet?"

"Yeah, it's nice that they've found one another."

Himiko and Rensuke let out small laughs together.

It seemed despite the feelings of the previous day, that Rensuke seemed to be getting back to normal. Himiko had to admire that about him. Even when he went through hell, he'd still try to make sure something positive came out of something bad.

* * *

Rensuke went down the stairs, and began to make breakfast for him and the others, when he heard a knock at the door.

Curiously, Rensuke threw on a shirt which he wasn't wearing before, with pants around his hips, he opened the door, and it revealed Aizawa stood there of all people.

Surprise came over the young male.

"Sensei, why are you here?"

"You're my student, I came to see if you're okay."

Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Thank you Sensei, but I'm fine, really."

Aizawa overlooked the young males face, seeing the bruises having been formed, along with his swollen face.

"Even then, your face looks...never mind. Tsubasa, I also came here to apologize."

Rensuke raised an eyebrow.

"Apologize for what Sensei?"

"My inability to defeat that woman, forced you to do more than you should have. Both Thirteen and I felt strongly about the fight that happened, and how the students did more than the Sensei's. For that, I can only apologize."

"Sensei...the reason we go to school is to become strong, and to experience that kind of battle. That fight probably put most of the students mind into the right mindset. I'm sure you also noticed. I'll take Izumi-chan for an example. At the beginning, she was clutching my arm, and was afraid. But by the end of it, she was jumping into danger. It was a reality eye opening experience for most students that were involved."

"But, it wasn't for you, was it?"

Rensuke folded his arms, nodding a single time in agreement.

"No, it wasn't."

"That's because, you've probably experienced such a horrible battle before."

Rensuke didn't deny what he had said, without giving anything away.

"You could say that yes."

"I see, that's quite unfortunate for your age to experience that. If you don't mind me asking, what was the incident that allowed you to become more mature?"

Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows.

He didn't want to reveal the main reason.

But he didn't have a reason to lie about anything in particular either.

"The incident was the day I lost someone that I love more than anything in this world. But you can relate to that, can't you Sensei?" Aizawa looked surprised that Rensuke said that. "Your eyes tell me you also understand the sacrifice that others give so people can survive in this world. Sacrifice for the sake of others, not everyone has that in them. I heard in the past you rejected a few classes, was it for that reason?"

Aizawa didn't even blink as he replied.

"Yes, that's right. I believe that a person must know of these hardships before being able to make an informed decision. You mentioned you lost someone you loved. The person I lost, was a friend of mine, during the duty of being a Hero...rather a Hero in Training."

Rensuke was slightly surprised that Aizawa was saying this.

"Sensei, why are you telling me about your personal history? That's your private life, you don't have to tell me anything for me to understand. I can see that it is hard for you."

"Even then, I believe you're mature enough to understand what I'm saying. Also, you did something that he did. He also sacrificed himself for others, and in the end, it cost him his life. You almost died yesterday. Under any circumstances, do not die if you can help it."

"Sensei, if others saw you like this, then they'd be shocked to see your concern since you're usually like brooding~"

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at Rensuke's joking tone, before lightly tapping Rensuke's head who let out a fake "Ow." as he rubbed his head.

"Don't be ridiculous." Aizawa exhaled slowly, before backing away. "Take all the time you need, to rest. Your studies can wait until you've recovered, I'll make sure you'll catch up if you fall behind in any subject."

"Sensei, thank you...but, why would you...are you feeling guilt about the incident at the USJ?" Aizawa didn't say anything, Rensuke adopted a light smile. "You don't have to feel any guilt Sensei, you haven't done anything wrong. No one on the Hero's side did anything wrong that day."

"Yes, perhaps you're right. Then if you'll excuse me."

Aizawa bowed his head, and then began walking away.

"Sensei, that friend of yours, did he die as a Hero?"

"Yes, he died saving children."

Rensuke adopted a smile.

"Then he's the best kind of person. Saving children's lives, it is the best."

Aizawa's lips curled upwards, turning back to Rensuke and showed the slight smile.

"Yes, he truly was. Anyway, sorry for bothering you. Come back to class when you're ready, don't push yourself."

"Thanks...Sensei."

Aizawa nodded, and walked off down the street.

Rensuke pulled into the house, then closed the door.

"I wonder who his friend was..."

Rensuke exhaled slowly, going back into the kitchen and began making some food, while thinking about what Aizawa said and wondered about his dead friend, it seemed to affect him more than it appeared on his face.

* * *

Later on that day, Rensuke went towards his cousins Yuki's room, he just wished to make sure that she was alright. He never could predict what the doctor was going to do, or any of the League, and right now, this is the best that he could do.

His body carried him through the long corridors, and went towards her room. His fingers knocked on the door, noticing that Daruma wasn't there to bother him today, which he was glad about, he didn't want to bother with them.

Then the door opened to reveal Yuki standing on her own.

"Yuki, are you..."

"Holy crap!" She exclaimed, overlooking his face. "Y-You, what happened?! Who did this to you?!"

Yuki cried out, as she pulled Rensuke closer.

She observed his bruised face, and his body.

Rensuke overlooked her.

"You're standing-"

"Don't change the subject! W-What happened to you exactly?!"

Rensuke ran a hand through his hair, and showed a calm face.

"There was this big fight yesterday at the USJ, nothing I couldn't handle with a few of my friends, that's all."

"E-Even then, I haven't seen you like this in so long!"

Rensuke placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Relax, I'm fine, I promise."

Though he did say that, he did feel the pain from the attacks he had received.

But he didn't want to worry Yuki about that, so he stayed calm and in control about the situation at hand.

"Looking at you, why are you on your feet?"

"I was just doing some stretches, that's all."

"As long as you don't exhaust yourself."

Rensuke informed her gently. Yuki let out a small laugh, sitting down onto a nearby chair.

"I'm alright, but you're the one I'm worried about, you worried me when I saw you. What did you exactly fight? Some kind of monster?"

Rensuke recalled the previous fight that he had with the Nomu, then his mind flashed to his Mother who had fought All Might among other things.

"I fought some kind of monster yeah. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright."

Yuki overlooked Rensuke's body, and noticed a small shift in his demeanour. It seemed as if he had his mind occupied by something, and while she wasn't sure what that thing actually was, she knew that it was something hard for Rensuke to be as quiet as he was.

"Big bro, did something bad happen? I mean...besides the big fight you had…? Your eyes, are displaying sadness..."

"I'm alright." He soothed. "Don't worry, I'm working through a few things, and attempting to try and put yesterday behind me. I just need to relax, hahahaha~"

He showed a goofy face, and stuck out his tongue, trying to make sure that she understood that he was attempting to move forward.

Yuki also understood that he was trying to do that, and while she was unsure if he truly was okay, she didn't want to worry him, so she just smiled out brightly.

"I see. Then I am glad you managed to do your best big brother! Did you kick ass?"

"Haha, I managed to kick some ass yeah. Beat some monster back with the help of a few of my classmates, it was rather an intense experience, but I still want to try even harder than ever before, so I can become stronger."

"Good, I know you'll become the strongest big brother!"

Yuki cheered out.

Rensuke smiled softly, glad that he had a place to come back too after all of the hard situations got in the way.

"I hope that I can yes. But, since I don't have school, I can stay here all day today."

Yuki's face turned happier by the second.

"Ooh, that sounds pretty good, big brother! Spending all day with you makes me quite happy~"

"Haha, it also makes me happy Yuki. We can do whatever you want all day. And even if that's just staying in here, we could watch television all day, or play board games, or anything that you want to do."

Rensuke's words made Yuki feel even more happy.

She also noticed that he wasn't moving as much as he usually did, so she didn't want to push his body any harder than he naturally would.

"Well, I wouldn't mind spending a day watching some of my soaps. I could teach you about the current relationships between some of my favourite characters."

"Ugh...watching soap operas, it isn't my favourite thing to do...but, if that's what you want, I can struggle through it."

Putting on a faux worried face, Rensuke sat close by to Yuki, who hugged onto him as they watched some of her favourite soaps. Even if he didn't like them, he wouldn't mind watching them if he was able to stay around Yuki like this.

* * *

While Rensuke was out and Gentle was also out shopping, Himiko lazily sat around the house with La Brava who was busy editing a video of Gentle's. Her eyes glanced over the video topic, and found it rather amusing to see honestly.

"So, you're gonna be doing a video about Gentle's Hero's?"

La Brava grinned, and played some of the video, which showed Rensuke on there.

"Yes, we 'ambushed' Ren-kun on the streets, and talked about the USJ incident. Using our platform, Ren-kun believes that others might also aspire to live their dreams, so we made it look as if we truly did 'ambush' him, but made it seem as if we were the good guys. Ren-kun believes that's the key right now, to turn Gentle and I into more of a media sensation and I can't say no to that. Aah, the way that Gentle held himself during the interview was splendid."

Himiko gave a light smile.

"It's nice, the relationship you have with Danjuro-kun."

La Brava's face suddenly heated up.

"W-Well, he was there when I was in a dark place s-so I..."

"You don't have to worry about me saying anything. But you should totally go for it. I'm sure he'll want you back. I mean, what's not to love about you?" La Brava's face curled upwards. "Take it from me, go for the person you love. It's what I did, and I get to spend everyday with the person I love more than anything."

La Brava showed a wide smile.

"T-Thanks! Maybe I will one day...I'm a bit nervous honestly. Even though my Quirk requires me to announce who I love...I still feel embarrassed about saying it when he's looking right at me. I wonder how he truly feels about me…?"

Himiko pursed her lips.

"He totally likes you." La Brava turned back to Himiko who stuck out her tongue. "Think about it. Why else would he wear that eye stuff, like you have? He is someone that truly feels deeply for you Manami-chan~ He might not realize it himself, but he's got it in him, the capacity to love and feel loved in return."

"Aah...our men are complex after all."

"Hahaha, you're not kidding. Those men of ours are surely difficult to..." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Who the hell?" She mumbled, looking out of the window, to see Chitose stood there. "Chitose...my arch enemy..."

"Chitose, that woman that is a reporter? What is she doing here?"

Himiko ground her teeth.

"I don't know, but with her here, it never is good at all. So we have to be prepared for the worst." Himiko threw on a robe, and drunk some of Rensuke's blood, transforming into him. "Alright, now it's time to deal with this bitch..."

La Brava saw an aura coming off of Himiko's body.

She didn't look pleased.

She looked rather scary honestly.

It was clear to see that she wasn't pleased right now.

"Himiko-chan, you okay? You seem agitated."

"I hate this woman so much. She flirts with my Ren-kun like she has any business doing that, and she even attempts to try and do things of a dirty nature to my Ren-kun."

Himiko walked to the door, and opened it, trying her best to smile, while La Brava hid behind the couch so she wasn't shown to Chitose.

Chitose's face lifted up happily when seeing Rensuke's face with Himiko's face being his.

"Rensuke-kun, I'm so happy you're okay."

Chitose's words felt like blades into Himiko's body.

Her hands went to give Himiko a hug, but she denied it with a wave of her hand.

"My body is sore, sorry."

She apologized, but she didn't like that she had to do that.

"I understand. I simply couldn't stay away when I heard you had been in such a fight. Of course, if you want anything to say to me as a member of Shoowayasha Publishing's, then I'd appreciate it greatly."

Himiko furrowed her eyebrows.

"I see, so you're looking for a story."

"No, no, my first priority is your safety. After all, you're quite..." Himiko raised an eyebrow, seeing Chitose's eyes going over Himiko in Rensuke's form body, and gave a slightly happy expression. "...damaged, perhaps I could come in and...help you out."

Himiko bit her lower lip, and decided to have some fun.

"Well, if you want to help out...Chitose-chan, my body feels so weak right now."

She whined, Chitose placed a hand over her heart.

"Awww, it's alright sweetheart. I'm here to make sure you're feeling better."

Himiko hid her smirk.

"Great, because I have dishes in the sink that need cleaning, but my arms can't move that well, to lift up and washes the dishes..."

Himiko made her face look cute to Chitose, who saw Rensuke's form, and to Chitose, it looked adorable.

"Of course sweetheart, you just sit down and relax, I'll take care of that~"

"A-Are you sure…?"

Himiko said it with an innocent voice, Chitose lapped that up immediately.

"Of course, I'll do it for you Rensuke-kun. I'll take care of it."

"C-Could I also have a h-ham sandwich please…?"

"Awww, since you're so cute, of course~"

Himiko gave a small cheer, and invited Chitose down.

"Great, kitchens on the left. Breads in the cupboard to the right, butters in the fridge with the ham."

Himiko sat down on the couch, and showed her innocent expressions.

Chitose walked into the kitchen while Himiko snickered to herself.

"Are you really having her wash up and make you a sandwich?"

Himiko glanced at the judging eyes La Brava sent her way, Himiko shrugged her shoulders.

"She's always trying to hurt me in many ways, so why can't I have some payback? Besides, she's doing the chores that I have to do, I can't see anything wrong with it. Don't worry, I wont use this to make her do dangerous stuff or anything, I just wish to have a day of relaxation, and she seems more willing to do it anyway."

La Brava rolled her eyes, and simply went upstairs as Chitose came back in with a sandwich, handing it to Himiko.

"Here you go~"

"You're sweet, thanks very much~ Ooh, could I also have some milk please?"

Chitose wagged her finger at Himiko in a cute manner.

"You're a naughty boy, but since you're so cute, I don't mind~"

"Ooh, thank you Chitose-san, you're a peach~"

Chitose giggled, skipping out of the room, while Himiko sat back and relaxed her body.

Himiko looked happy, and switched on the television to make sure that she had a good time.

* * *

When Rensuke had returned home for the evening, he heard the story of what happened with Chitose and the likes.

"You basically used her as a maid then?"

Himiko stuck out her tongue playfully.

"You know that she bugs me. She was more than happy to do it, I just offered her smiles, which she seemed to like. I guess that she might have an infatuation with you or something Ren-kun, it's because you're so cute~"

"Hahaha, that's our Himiko! Always doing what she needs to do for her love~"

Gentle cheered out, La Brava showed an excited smile.

"She certainly had used her charms...I guess in Ren's body, to make sure that Chitose-san didn't know the difference."

Rensuke wondered just what happened between Chitose and Himiko.

But those thoughts went out of his head when Himiko spoke up.

"She also wishes to have an interview Ren-kun. I managed to postpone it when she was here, but she was determined about it. I think some of it is because of what I said before about her feelings for you. It might just be that she likes having you around...please let it be that, I can't stand if it she became a rival for me..."

"Wow, you really don't like her, huh."

Gentle murmured.

"I'd be fine with her if she didn't do something's that she does that bug me. Like the obvious flirting with Ren-kun, and then the whole touching his thighs thing, and then there's the fact that she is trying to have her army attempt to try and corrupt my dear Ren-kun like she is, she's still a bad person~"

Rensuke could hear a small stroke of jealousy in her voice, which he found quite adorable.

He then coughed into his hand.

"Either way, I'm glad that we're all having a good time to relax. I've got a few things that I need to do, but you can all head to bed. I've got to see Eri-chan tomorrow, I hope that she's okay. I hate the idea of her being with Chisaki...but, for now, we'll just have to make sure that we're ready. Also, if you can, try and track down Dabi, he can be elusive."

"Right, leave that to me."

La Brava added, Rensuke gave a thankful smile.

"Great, then once we find him once more, then we'll go and offer him a few things to see if he's ready to come on side. Until then, goodnight~"

They all chuckled, and began heading to bed after their long day. Himiko also skipped up the stairs to head to bed.

Once everyone else had gone upstairs, and he had finished what he was doing, he was about to go to bed, when he heard a knocking at the door.

He didn't think that it was Aizawa again, but he was curious about who it was, so he went towards the door, opening it to reveal, Katsuki stood there.

"Kacchan, what are you-"

Before he could finish, her lips crushed onto his own, as she allowed herself into the house. Responding with more passion, he pulled her closer into a kiss, while shutting the door, and fell onto the couch together.

She pulled away with a slight smile on her lips.

"Sorry, had to do it."

Rensuke shook his head.

"No, I don't mind~" Rensuke pulled himself up from the couch so he was sat down. "So what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're alright."

Rensuke offered a kind smile, happy that she was thinking about him like she was.

"I'm alright. Didn't you get my message?"

He had sent that he was alright to her, and not to worry.

But Katsuki showed a light smile on her face.

"Well, perhaps I used this just as an excuse to come and see you."

She admitted casually, Rensuke softly smiled leaning back onto the couch. She followed suit, resting her body on his lap, and her head on his shoulder, snuggling against the boy she had feelings for, as his arm went around her comfortingly.

"That's sweet Kacchan, thank you."

"Then, you don't mind if I stay for a bit?"

Rensuke shook his head.

"Of course not, I'm happy you're here."

Katsuki smiled to herself as she relaxed on Rensuke's lap, enjoying the time that she was spending with Rensuke himself.

* * *

The next day, it was his time to watch over Eri once more, while Chisaki was busy doing...Rensuke didn't know what. He still kept Rensuke at arms length, which he guessed was a good idea on Chisaki's part, but not such a good idea for Rensuke.

Rensuke had brought a few new toys for Eri, including a doll, and some lego's that he thought she could use.

"Eri-chan, does your...does your Dad play games with you?"

He asked kindly, referring to Chisaki.

Though he had called himself Eri's Father, Rensuke wasn't really convinced, he knew that he probably wasn't, though he still thought Eri was quite a mystery.

"No...only Niji-chan plays with me..."

"I see. Then I'll keep playing some games with you Eri-chan. Is there anything in particular that you wish for? It doesn't matter what it is, I'll try and get it for you."

Eri posed with her finger to her chin, thinking deeply, while Rensuke took out some doughnuts.

Rensuke casually was eating a doughnut while Eri watched on with keen interest.

He paused when seeing Eri giving the doughnut a mouth watering look, so he produced more.

"Do you want one?"

Eri continued looking over the doughnut for a few moments before letting out a meek "Yes..." so he chortled, and presented the box to her.

Her small hand hovered above each of the doughnuts, and wasn't sure what she wished for.

"You can try any Eri-chan."

He reassured her, seeing that even taking one seemed to be something that she wasn't sure if she could do or not.

Upon hearing that, Eri nodded, and took a chocolate covered one, and took a bite into it, as sparkles surrounded her being, something that made him smile at the sight.

"Do you like it Eri-chan?"

"Y-Yes, it tastes good." She admitted, while pointing at Rensuke's face. "Niji-chan, why does your face look like it hurts?"

Remembering the name that he had called himself to Eri so Chisaki didn't know his true name, she called him as such, as he himself gave her a comforting expression, something that she did appreciate quite a bit.

"I've just had some rough times lately, that's all. You don't have to worry."

Eri still looked worried, even though he had said that.

"Niji-chan, did...did he hurt you too…?"

Rensuke's face fell slightly.

He knew that she was speaking about Chisaki by the way that she said 'he' it seemed that even saying his name, or calling him 'Dad' or something akin to that seemed to be difficult for her to do, he truly had done a lot of sadness to this girl.

"No, he didn't hurt me. Has he hurt you recently?"

Rensuke kindly asked, Eri shaking her head.

"N-No..."

Though she said it, Rensuke could tell by her eyes that she seemed to be holding a few things back.

"Eri-chan...if he has, you can tell me."

He wanted to make sure that she was safe while she was there.

Even if he couldn't just take her with him which he wished to do right now.

"Niji-chan...is it bad, when you run away?"

"Is it bad? If you feel scared, then no, it's not bad Eri-chan."

"I...I wanted to run to Niji-chan when I was scared….but he said that I was bad...and that I was cursed...and..."

Rensuke pulled closer, gently petting the girls head.

"You don't have to run Eri-chan, I'll always come back here to you, okay? Also, you're not a curse at all, don't listen to him. You're a sweet girl." He reassured her, Eri's cheeks turning slightly red with happiness when he said that, even though she didn't smile. "_I don't want her to get hurt or worse for trying to find me. For now, I have to make sure she doesn't try it...though it is a natural reaction to the life she has, and she would want to run away. Soon Eri-chan, I'll definitely liberate you from this place, I just need a few more allies._"

As he thought it, Eri gently hugged onto the young boys body.

He hugged her back, petting the back of her head.

"It's alright Eri-chan, don't worry."

He assured her once more, Eri turning her eyes back towards his own.

"Niji-chan, do you have a Mommy? Or a Daddy?"

"It's...complicated, I have them, but I don't at the same time. Sounds weird, I know, but it's a complicated situation...lets say that my Mom right now is not well, and isn't herself...and my Dad, he's different to how he used to be, to the point I'm not sure who he is anymore. Why did you ask?"

"Because...I don't have them...I wanted to know about Niji-chan..."

Rensuke gently smiled, allowing Eri to sit down on his lap, and conveyed a kind face.

"You want to know about me huh? Well, you can ask anything you like."

"Then...does Niji-chan have any brothers, or sisters?"

"I have a cousin, that's like my sister."

"Niji-chan does..."

"Yup, do you have any Eri-chan?"

"No, I don't have any."

At her response, Rensuke rubbed the top of her head.

"Well, you have me, Eri-chan. I'll always be here for you."

Eri's face, while not smiling, began lifting up ever so slightly.

His words just broke through to her and made her feel happy.

She couldn't remember a time where she had someone to rely on.

Someone that genuinely cared about her.

In the end, she began crying happily, while embracing Rensuke tightly.

Though he knew why, it also made him feel sad that she was crying like this.

Because while he was happy that she was beginning to trust him, the fact that she also hadn't had anyone else before him, made him wonder who was her real parents, what happened them and if they knew their daughter was in such a condition.

Though if it was anything like his own family situation, he wasn't sure if he wished to know.

* * *

The day that Rensuke was supposed to be heading into school, early in the morning, wearing what seemed to be a lab coat, and having a clipboard beside him, he was seemingly running some tests on the Nomu. It was docile, it wasn't responding to anything other than following Rensuke with his eyes.

It seemed that Rensuke had been there for a few hours, and was working hard on the Nomu.

Since it had been a few days since the Nomu came, Rensuke was gaining more information about the Nomu than before.

Himiko walked to the door, and saw what he was doing.

She wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, it seemed to go over her head. But to Rensuke, it seemed like he was able to understand what was before him, and was running various humane tests on the Nomu in order to understand what was currently happening inside of the mind of the Nomu.

"Hmmmm, lets see if this works..."

Rensuke murmured, moving closer to the Nomu, and showed a calm face as he held out his hand.

The Nomu looked at the hand, and then towards Rensuke.

"Hand."

Rensuke asked the Nomu, the Nomu responded by moving his hand and placed it on top of Rensuke's own hand.

Himiko was shocked that he managed to do that.

"Wow, that thing just responded to you..."

Rensuke glanced at the door, Himiko, then he smiled softly.

"Been around them a long time, I already had a head start. So I'm just applying my knowledge on what I can do." Rensuke replied, as he held out his other hand. "Nomu, stick out two fingers from your left hand." The Nomu followed what Rensuke had said, and stuck out two fingers. "Now, put them together."

The Nomu did as Rensuke asked, while Himiko raised an eyebrow.

"I don't get it, it's only doing simple things."

"Yes, that's true. However, Nomu's mind is basically a near brainless being. I'm beginning to allow it to learn a little more. Like the difference between right and left, being able to have more cognitive function. The transformation into Nomu also wipes the minds of the user...well, usually anyway."

"Usually? Are there exceptions?"

Rensuke nodded without pause.

"Yes, they're called High End." Himiko looked baffled, as he continued. "High End are Nomu's that have multiple Quirks, more than two. There's one that's called Hood, and he's got about six Quirks I believe."

"S-Six Quirks? Geez, are they trying to create an...well, I guess they are creating an army after all."

"It isn't like High End is easy to produce though. It can be difficult, and their intelligence so far have shown to be a bit higher than regular Nomu's. Like this one here." Rensuke gently petted the Nomu's head. "But, there are something's about them that haven't been tested yet. So they're still in the development stages. That's why they haven't been sent out against people like All Might or anything like that."

"Damn, it's wild what that doctor does. But Ren-kun, you have school soon."

Rensuke nodded slowly.

"Yes, you're right about that. I'm just going to finish up here, then I'll head off to school. I know All Might is still wondering about me. Lets hope he never finds out. Though he's probably even more suspicious since I healed him with my Quirk, like my Mother could do. But he still wouldn't be able to make that connection due to my eyes."

"Knowing All Might from back then to now, is it hard not saying anything?"

"I wouldn't even know what to say to All Might." Rensuke replied putting the chains back onto the Nomu so it didn't run rampage by some small chance. "He looks at me as if I was a stranger, so that's how we'll remain."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, because the alternative would only cause someone's life to be lost." Rensuke released a small cloud of out his mouth of mist. "Aaah, forget about that Himiko-chan, we should be able to continue moving forward now."

"Hehe, of course~"

Himiko sang out, showing a grin on her face.

Rensuke also showed a happy face, glad that he could begin moving forward once more.

His eyes went towards the Nomu, which caused him to smile softly.

* * *

Later on that day, Rensuke returned back to school, he stretched his arms as he strolled into the school. His face was pretty much healed by that point, his body also had begun to feel better than it had been before.

Honestly, he wasn't sure if he was feeling up to dealing with class.

He was still thinking about his Mother, among other things.

But he went into the building, and saw a few people looking his way, and clapping.

"Why are they..."

Rensuke's words were disrupted when he saw a few more students clapping. It became quite loud that it actually stunned him. He saw it from other years, not just first years. Even second and third years were clapping for him.

He blinked curiously as he walked forward.

"Ooh can I have your autograph please?"

"You were amazing!"

Some girls giggled at him, while he continued to look at them.

He wasn't exactly sure what to say, so he rubbed the back of his head.

"Haha, I'm not sure if I'm famous or anything, so asking for my autograph is..."

"But, you saved Class 1A from the League of Villains!"

One girl cheered out, Rensuke chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, it wasn't such a big deal, All Might saved the day really..."

Even though he said that with a modest face, he still seemed to be receiving more praise from others.

He continued walking forward through the area, and remained as calm as he could.

However, as he was walking, he came across a girl he actually did recognize.

"You were at the Entrance Exams, weren't you?"

The girl pulled closer, folding her arms.

"Yeah, that's me, Itsuka Kendo."

"Aah, right Kendo-san. It's been a while, how have you been?"

"Not so bad, but I never got to thank you for what you did during that incident. It was awesome, and now I've heard what you did at the USJ!"

Rensuke rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I don't get it, others also did quite a bit during that fight."

"But, you managed to save a good few lives that day."

Rensuke hummed as he replied.

"Perhaps, it was just instincts."

"Instincts." She lightly tapped his arm. "It's quite amazing to sacrifice yourself doing what you did. Showing your abilities and even taking attacks for others."

Rensuke smiled softly.

"Thanks, it seems that news spreads fast around here."

"Haha, can't keep a secret here, everyone's gonna know. So, are you going to do an interview?"

Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Good question...I've been getting a few requests for it, so I'll probably do it yeah."

Rensuke retorted as Itsuka smiled.

Itsuka went to speak, when the bell went.

"Damn, seems like we'll have to speak soon, I'll have to thank you properly for helping me out."

"Sure, lets talk again sometime, and no, don't worry about that, I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

Itsuka smiled softly as Rensuke waved while he walked off, smiling at his interactions with Itsuka, he quite liked her personality, and thought she was rather cute.

* * *

Making it to his classroom, he opened the door, and saw that a bunch of his classmates were all stood up, looking at the classroom door. Their eyes went over Rensuke's body, before their hands collided together again and again.

They were clapping.

Just for him.

It was a strange feeling that they were clapping for him all of a sudden.

His body felt something deep inside of him.

It was a heat.

But it wasn't bad.

He was happy about the fact that he was able to receive such praise from his classmates.

"Aah, I don't really understand why you're clapping, but thanks I think..."

"We're clapping, for how you handled the situation during the USJ incident ribbit."

Tsuyu began with Ochaco nodding strongly.

"Totally, you didn't even flinch once, while everyone at least hesitated. You saved our Sensei's lives. With Aizawa-sensei, and also All Might-sensei too. Even Thirteen-sensei, was saved by you by that guy with the weird fog Quirk. You even protected Todoroki-san with your body against that weird looking creature."

Rensuke softly smiled.

"I just responded to the situation, that's all. I don't believe I did anything amazing."

Rensuke walked through the classroom, and sat down in his seat, as the class stopped their clapping. But their eyes all stared towards him as if they had some questions for him, something he guessed was going to happen.

He coughed into his hand, and then exhaled.

"So, do you want to ask me something…?"

"How did you keep so calm during that situation anyway?"

Mina asked while jabbing her fingers towards him.

Rensuke chortled lightly.

"Well, I don't know if this will make sense, but I just saw the situation before my eyes, and knew that I had to do something. That's all."

Mina clapped her hands together.

"But still, you managed to react to something that even Aizawa-sensei seemed to be surprised by. You must train a lot huh."

"Been training for a long time now yes." As he said it, he pursed his lips. "Though, I have been hearing about the news media lately speaking about the incident. I wonder how that went…? Since I wasn't there, were any of you interviewed?"

Ochaco raised her hand.

"Yup, I was, and I told them everything. I was even on the evening news, my parents were so proud of me~"

Izumi poked her fingers together.

"I got to quote a few things..." Izumi glanced at Rensuke and blushed when remembering their kiss. "...b-but, it was alright, I thought that I did...alright..."

Toru, who wiggled her body, cracked her neck side to side.

"It wasn't fair, I was hardly noticed at all."

"Who are you?"

Katsuki asked Toru who let out a whine.

"T-Toru Hagakure, your classmate."

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

"The invisible girl…? The girl that takes off her clothes…?" Katsuki shook her head, trying to place Toru in her mind. "...eeeh, some people have referred to me as a ghost as a funny joke..."

"Ghost, huh? Well, are you deceased?"

"N-No!"

Toru cried out, Katsuki snickered.

"I see, then perhaps Ghoul? Or IG."

"I-IG?"

"Invisible Girl."

Katsuki's words caused Toru to have a complex noise come out of her nose.

His eyes caught the sight of Shoto who seemed to be not speaking more than usual.

"Shoto-chan, are you alright?"

Shoto glanced in his direction, then nodded a single time.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay..."

He wondered if something more was going on.

The way that she was being more distant than usual, it was as if she was thinking about something deeply.

But, that soon stopped when Aizawa stepped through the door. His eyes went towards Rensuke's form, seeing him in class was an actual surprise for him. But he kept on a calm expression while moving to the front of his class.

"Tsubasa, you didn't have to come in today. The school would have let you have another day off, considering what happened."

"I'm fine, really Sensei. Thank you for the concern."

"If you're sure. But don't be afraid to ask for any time out of class, considering what happened and how you took a beating. It's a wonder you're alive."

Rensuke's face fell slightly.

"Yes..."

"But still, as I said during the USJ incident, it wasn't a decision that I'd have made normally. And seeing the end results, while I'm pleased you're all alive, you also did something reckless, and nearly died as a result."

Despite the coldness of his words, Rensuke could feel that Aizawa was actually concerned for his students well being.

"Yes, I understand. Next time, I want to become even stronger."

Aizawa looked on at the young boy, before turning his head away from him.

"Now, we're going to be talking about something serious, if you're all going to be here."

The class gulped.

"W-Whatever do you mean Sensei?"

The one to ask was Mineta himself, while the others looked worried.

Aizawa furrowed his eyebrows at the entire class, and then folded his arms.

"It only comes three times during your stay at U.A. The thing I'm talking about, is the Sports Festival."

As soon as he said that, Kirishima threw her hands up in the air while the others began to smile, or become happy, or even look a little worried, Rensuke raised an eyebrow and spoke quietly "Sports Festival, huh." with a curious expression on his face.

"Yahoo! Alright! I can't wait for that!"

Kaminari pushed against Rensuke's face, Katsuki quickly pushed Kaminari away from Rensuke.

"But wait, what about what happened?"

"Yes, about the attack. Are you sure that it is okay to hold such an event, so soon after the Villain's attacked?"

Jiro added, Aizawa could see the concerns that they had.

"Yes, I understand your worries. Even I would have the same if I were you. However, this is a big opportunity for all of you to grow, to show what you're made of. We also want to show, despite what happened at the USJ, we still are going to show what we can do and not be deterred by Villains. This year, we've upped the security even more, so to have a safe environment."

"I-I don't know Sensei...t-this is too dangerous...I don't want to get murdered..."

Upon hearing that, Izumi turned her head to face Mineta.

"But, Mineta-kun, don't you know how important the festival is for the school?" Mineta bites his nails, as Rensuke gave a bemused look to Izumi who continued. "The fact that this replaced the Olympics is a huge deal as well, this is going to be watched all around the world. It is a place where we get scouted by Hero Agency's for the future, and how we would progress in the Hero's world."

"Don't forget about the other classes Izumi-chan."

Rensuke added, confusing the class.

"Other classes?" Tsuyu spoke up. "What do you mean Rensuke-chan?"

"I'm just saying, that other people that had trouble during the Entrance Exam and who wanted to be on the Hero's Course would get another chance now. If they do well, and the Sensei's so desires it, then they could be moved...which means that one of us could be moved out as well."

They all looked down at their tables, as Aizawa nodded.

"He's right about that. However, if you do your best, then you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, this is a good chance to be scouted as Sidekicks as soon as we leave U.A! Joining a good famous Hero's Agency!"

Kaminari added, Jiro snickering as she held a hand to her mouth.

"Sometimes, that's as far as some people go. Kind of like you, Kaminari, you'll probably only go that far."

Kaminari's fingers twitched around wildly, while Aizawa continued.

"As you all have said, this is a good chance to be scouted. Don't miss this chance, train as hard as you can. And even if you don't win, people don't always look for winners, they look for people who can fight well, and can work well with others. Go as far as you can and continue going even further than that, that's all you can do now. We have two weeks until the Sports Festival begins, I advise you that you should train during those two weeks and attempt to improve as much as you can." The class listened intently while Rensuke folded his arms. "Now let us continue on with the lesson."

Rensuke and the others continued listening to Aizawa, while Rensuke thought about the Sports Festival, and had to admit that he was rather intrigued.

* * *

After classes had ended, Rensuke stretched his arms and back. But when he was about to move, Aizawa walked over, and delivered a piece of paper to his table.

"Head for the Sensei's lounge."

"Okay, but why?"

"Someone wishes to see you, now."

Rensuke chuckled awkwardly.

"Never a dull moment huh. Alright, I'll head there right now."

Aizawa nodded, and walked away, as Kirishima strolled forward, showing a toothy grin on her cute face.

"Alright man? What are you doing?"

"I dunno, Aizawa-sensei wants me to go to the lounge."

"No, no. Not with that, I mean with this Sports Festival. You must have some secret regime, right?"

Rensuke gave a raised eyebrow.

"Secret regime? Can't think of anything like that."

Kirishima tightened her hands, thrusting them upwards, which caused her assets to bounce, something Rensuke caught, and caused his face to turn slightly red.

"Come on, you can tell me dude! I'll keep it a secret!"

"Honestly, I just push myself hard, that's all."

"Then push me hard, okay?"

Rensuke blinked at her forwardness.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Yeah, come on! Come at me hard, and help me grow stronger, alright? Please?"

Rensuke's lips curled upwards.

"If you want to train together, I don't mind Kirishima-chan."

Kirishima pumped her fist.

"Yes, that sounds good to me! Alright then, I'll train with you!"

Rensuke didn't get exactly why she was so excited about it. But he was glad that he could bond with a few of his classmates.

While that happened, Ochaco raises her hand, balling it into a fist. Her hand looked quite scary for some since she seemed to be shaking with determination. A dark shadow swept across her face, her determined eyes showing up as white lights.

"Guys...I'm going to do my best!"

Her eyes darkened, and her body gained a purple cloud.

"U-Uraraka-san! W-Why are you looking like that!?"

"I have to win Deku...Iida-kun...everyone..."

Mina strolled closer to Katsuki, and tapped her on the shoulder who just stared on.

"Wow, she looks so angry all of a sudden. Wasn't she supposed to be carefree, like her name is?"

Mineta's cheeks turned a little red as Rensuke and Tsuyu spared him a glance.

"PM-"

SLAP! SLAP!

Tsuyu whipped him across the face with her tongue, while Rensuke slapped him upside the head, making him cry out.

"Don't say such things, Mineta."

Rensuke scolded, with Jiro nodding again and again in approval.

Ochaco however got more determined, and raised her fist into the air.

"Everyone! I am going to do my best!"

Izumi, Iida, and Tsuyu chuckle awkwardly, and raise their hands as fists. Mina moved closer to Rensuke, and hugged onto his arm.

"Her enthusiasm is kinda scary huh."

"Haha, don't worry about that, she's just excited."

The way that Mina hung off of Rensuke's arm kind of pissed off Katsuki.

Then, Ochaco turns towards some of the males in the class, and her eyes had been darkened considerably, which gave a frightening appearance.

"I'm going to do my best!"

"Y-Yeah..."

Tokoyami murmured, as Ochaco turned towards Rensuke.

"Rensuke-kun! I'm gonna do my best! Do you hear me?!"

Excited at the energy that she was using, Rensuke raised his hand into a fist, and showed a goofy grin on his face.

"Alright Uraraka-san, you do your best~"

Ochaco was surprised when he said that in such an upbeat voice that he used, causing her to blush a little bit.

"Y-Yes, I'm going to do my best!" Her eyes shot for Katsuki, lost in her excitement. "I said! I am going to do my..." Her eyes met Katsuki's annoyed ones, and backed away slowly. "...Y-Yeah, I-I'm going to do my best...t-that's good, isn't it…?"

"Whatever you say paw pads. You do you, I'll do Ren."

"Pft!"

Ochaco did a spit take as Izumi also blushed heavily, thinking about their kiss, and what they could do in the future.

"W-What?!" Iida snapped. "You cannot speak about such things in class!"

Katsuki's eyes turned darkly towards Iida.

"Don't become involved in the relationship between myself and Ren!"

"B-But, I'm the Vice President..."

"Doesn't matter, Ren and I will do as we like."

Rensuke quietly slipped out of the room, as that was going on, he believed that it would be the best thing since he needed to go to the lounge quickly.

* * *

He walked towards the Sensei's lounge, and knocked on the door.

He waited for a few moments, before the door opened, and revealed someone he hadn't quite been expecting.

That person being, Sir Nighteye.

"So, you've finally decided to speak to me."

Sir Nighteye raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you spoke to my cousin about me, so I was wondering what you were going to do. If you wished to have a conversation with me, you could have done so at any time. But you waited, why was that Sir Nighteye?"

"I was curious about you and what you were like. So I did some investigation. Come inside."

Rensuke avoided his hands naturally so he didn't read his future like he could, and moved deeper into the lounge, sitting down on a nearby couch, while Sir Nighteye sat down in front of the younger boy, peering into his eyes.

"So, after you investigated me, what did you come to exactly? Within the conclusion wise I mean."

Sir Nighteye placed his fingers together.

"I came to the conclusion that just like Mirio, you also have potential."

"Mirio?"

Rensuke couldn't recall if he had heard that name before or not.

"He's apart of something called the Big Three of U.A, and his Quirk is something that can allow him to phase through any kind of matter before him. And you yourself, your Water Quirk, it is similar to the person that All Might was once going to...well, I can't reveal much about that."

"You're talking about...The Benevolent Hero?"

Rensuke appeared to be unsure when he did know exactly who Sir Nighteye was talking about.

Sir Nighteye inclined his neck.

"Yes. All Might, what do you currently know regarding...if I mentioned about his Quirk, what would that mean to you?"

He was fishing for information, it was clear as day to him.

"If you're talking about One For All, then I've been told about it from All Might, as have you, if asking about his Quirk to me is any indication."

Sir Nighteye exhaled slowly.

"I see, then I can save sometime. I'll get to the point right away, I want to train you to become even stronger than the current you. Especially after I had heard about your battle with the creature called Nomu. Seeing you fighting a beast that even surprised All Might, and your ingenuity of combining abilities together, and the ability to lead through different and difficult situations. I believe you have a lot of potential, and I could guide that potential."

Rensuke felt slight surprise on his face, he was sure that Sir Nighteye was going to try something else other than that.

"You...just want to train me?"

"Yes."

"Nothing else?"

Rensuke usually had to be cautious of everyone that he meets, especially one offering such things.

"Nothing else. If your Quirk is similar to hers, then I can see you being able to do more than you currently can. She could change the density of her water among other applications that allowed her to achieve a few things. I'm not sure if your Quirk could do these things, but from what I can see your Quirk holds similar properties. We can do a few tests and see if that's truly the case or not."

Rensuke thought about what he was offered.

Originally, he hadn't come here to do anything other than what All For One had said.

Now, he was being offered to be trained by All Might's sidekick.

"...Are you attempting to make me be like her, the Benevolent Hero? Because, someone like me couldn't take her place."

Sir Nighteye raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You don't believe you can be like her?"

"She's...She's a very kind gentle person that always wore a smile. I don't believe that I could be as amazing as her."

He spoke truthfully, recalling many things about his past, and his Mother, and what she could do.

"Then be your own kind of Hero. You don't have to be like her. She was someone that even All Might regarded as someone that could fight beside him."

"Yes, I am aware of their relationship, and how close they were."

"Then, think it over." He produced a card for Rensuke, handing it over, so Rensuke overlooked it. "Call me. You have the Sports Festival soon, correct?" Rensuke nodded. "Then you'll have a few weeks to train your body, and your Quirk. By that time, I believe we could begin making strides in being a stronger person than you are now." Sir Nighteye stood up, bowing his body. "Then good day, I hope to hear from you soon."

Rensuke watched as Sir Nighteye leave the building.

Rensuke exhaled slowly, and placed the card in his pocket, while also producing his phone, going through the pictures, finding one of his Mother and him together.

He smiled softly at the sight of his Mother, it always calmed his heart when he looked towards her.

* * *

After that, he walked towards the cafeteria after thinking about what had just transpired. He looked around for some of the class, and managed to find Ochaco sitting down with Mina and Momo having a conversation, and he couldn't see Katsuki, along with Izumi saying that he had a meeting with All Might now, so he didn't interfere with that.

He strolled up behind Ochaco, and bent down to her ear.

"Nice speech before Uraraka-san."

Ochaco jumped, as her face began to turn red with how close Rensuke was.

"R-Rensuke-kun!"

"Join us babe~"

Mina added, so Rensuke did just that.

Sitting down beside Ochaco, he gave her a curious glance.

"So, how come you were so excited Uraraka-san all of a sudden? Not that I don't admire your spirit or anything."

"Now that you mention it..." Momo began. "You did seem a little more determined than usual."

Ochaco let out a soft smile while showcasing her kind and humble nature by rubbing the back of her head.

"Actually, I just was thinking about being noticed during the Sports Festival, that's all. If I am, then a Pro Hero looks at me, and I can make an even better career for myself then...I'd be able to help my parents."

"Your parents?" Mina echoed. "What do you mean? How do they need help?"

"My parents own a construction company, but we don't get much work, and as a result of that, we're actually not well off. Neither of their Quirks are suited for the job they have, but mine is. I suggested to them once that I should just float the things they needed moving, simple right?"

"I guess they said no."

Ochaco was surprised that Rensuke guessed that.

"How did you know…?"

"Because you'd be doing that and not be here right now. But your parents probably wanted you to live your own kind of life. My Mother was the same. I wanted to also do things for my Mom, but she always told me that I could have any kind of life, and that I shouldn't worry about her."

"Yes, you're right. My parents want me to do something that I love. So I want to become a Pro to save people's lives, and also, make their lives better, and so they can live comfortably. I guess it sounds kinda greedy huh. My motivations for being a Hero are-"

"Normal."

Rensuke cut her off, surprising her.

"R-Rensuke-kun, I..."

"Doing it for money in your kind of situation makes sense. You're not greedy in wanting to have your family live comfortably. It's something most people would want for their families if they lived a hard life with not many opportunities."

"Y-Yes...you're right. That's why, I've got to try my best, and train hard to show what I'm made of. Speaking of, you're going to train during these two weeks that we have, aren't you?"

Rensuke inclined his neck.

"That's the plan, if we have two weeks, I'll be training."

"Great!" Momo announced, then pulled back slightly shyly. "W-Well, I just thought that perhaps, we could have a class study session together. Seeing you fighting that monster also inspired me to try even harder to become strong."

"Ooh, we could all try and be even stronger together as a class!"

Mina cheered, while Ochaco showed a slight smile.

"I wouldn't mind that, it would be pretty fun, and I'm sure that Izumi-chan also would be fine if she was apart of that too."

Rensuke gave a curious look, before chortling.

"Perhaps you're right. I guess that we'll be spending time training. Maybe the class could come together. I know it's like a competition, but it doesn't mean that we can't train together."

"Hey yeah, it would be cool if we all trained together!"

Ochaco cheered out, and thought about what Rensuke had said to her once, about giving her some lessons if she asked, and now that she had seen what Rensuke could do, she was definitely thinking about doing what he was capable of, and also, she felt inspired by what he did during the fight.

"Ooh yeah! We're going to grow even stronger with Rensuke-kun!"

Mina let out a happy expression on her face, while Ochaco poked her fingers together.

"Also, Rensuke-kun..."

"Hmmmm?"

Rensuke wondered, seeing the eyes that Ochaco had.

"Well, I was just thinking about the USJ, you totally managed to fight without even looking worried."

"I was worried." He clarified. "Going into battle without being worried is very hard to achieve. The only thing I did was that I allowed my worries to be there, and let me know that even if I felt worried, I still had a job to do, and that was fight for my, and the others safety."

Ochaco felt even more inspired by what he was saying.

She liked what he was saying.

Even though he was worried, he still fought harder than anyone.

Even nearly sacrificing himself in the battle to keep other classmates safe.

"I don't know if I could do what you did Rensuke-kun."

Ochaco admitted, but Rensuke showed a comforting smile.

"You don't know until you're in that situation. Sometimes, you think you can't do it, but then you'll surprise yourself, and do something that's beyond what you thought you were capable of. Believe in yourself, Uraraka-san."

Ochaco's face turned redder with what he was saying.

Believing in herself…

She then noticed Mina placing a hand to her mouth.

"Ooh, Uraraka-chan, are you..."

"W-What?! N-No! Nothing at all!" Rensuke raised an eyebrow at Ochaco who waved her shy hands out in front of her. "N-No! Don't misunderstand anything Rensuke-kun!"

"I'm not actually sure what you're talking about. Is there something I should be aware of?"

Ochaco zipped her mouth, shaking her head side to side.

"Nope! Nothing at all! Ahahahaha, I'm glad that we'll be able to fight hard!"

"Aah yes, lets do our best Uraraka-san~"

Rensuke smiled softly as Ochaco felt her cheeks heating up slightly, but she wasn't exactly sure why. She kept looking at Rensuke, and something felt different than before. Perhaps it was because he said he'd keep her safe, or when he saved other classmates, or it was a combination of the two.

Whatever it was, she quite liked the idea of being around him like this.

* * *

Once lunch was over, Rensuke went towards the bathroom, doing his business in their, and came out to head back to class.

When he was though, he saw that Izumi was walking back to class also.

Smirking to himself, he went up behind Izumi, and gently wrapped his arms around Izumi's body, causing her to happily gasp.

"R-Ren-kun!"

She turned towards his face by bending her neck, seeing that he was smiling cheerfully at her.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist seeing your reactions~"

"No, it's okay, I like it when Ren-kun hugs me like this..."

Rensuke gently kissed her cheek, Izumi blushed heavily at the touch of his lips on her face.

But she didn't pass out, which Rensuke thought was quite amazing to see.

"It's difficult, getting alone time, isn't it?"

Izumi turned around to face him, nodding a single time.

"Y-Yes, quite difficult...but I'm glad you're okay Ren-kun. I thought about coming around to yours several times…but, I didn't want it to be a bother."

Rensuke smoothly ran his hand across her face softly, and then towards her green hair.

"It wouldn't have been a bother."

Izumi's face curled upwards.

"I-I see...then maybe I could come over later...i-if you're not busy that is! I didn't want to presume anything! I-I'm sorry-"

He cut her off with a gentle brushing of their lips, and when he attempted to pull away, she deepened the kiss herself, holding onto his blazer as her body trembled with the kiss.

While she enjoyed kissing, she still felt a little nervous in doing it.

But she was determined to do it as much as she could.

Izumi's face turned bright red as he pulled away.

"I'd love to spend sometime with you later on Izumi-chan. But there's something you have to know, Kacchan also..."

Izumi knew what Rensuke was going to say.

"Y-Yes, Kacchan already said about it."

Rensuke blinked several times.

"S-She did huh? What did she say?"

"She said...that she liked you also, and that even though I liked you, she wasn't going to stop pursing you...s-so I also said that I wouldn't stop...I don't mind if Kacchan also tries to pursue Ren-kun...because we met on the same day...so, my feelings aren't more validated than hers are...and Kacchan is like that after all..."

Rensuke let out a soft chuckle.

"I see, don't worry Izumi-chan, I'll do my best to make you both happy."

Izumi nodded while blushing lightly, hugging tightly onto his form.

"Yes, I know...being with Ren-kun is..."

Rensuke took her hand, and held it within his own, showing his comforting smiles.

"We should get to class, but we can spend time after school if you want?"

"Y-Yes! That would be great Ren-kun!"

Rensuke and Izumi then began walking back to class once more, hand in hand like a couple would do.

* * *

At the end of the day, Rensuke gathered his items for readying to head home. But when he was going to move, Katsuki walked over towards him, jabbing a finger towards him, showing a calm and collected face.

"Even though you're...e-even though we did what we did, I'll still have to destroy you in the Sports Festival."

Rensuke let out a causal laugh by what she said.

"I see, then I wont be able to hold back either."

Katsuki showed a smirk on her face.

"Good, because if you held back, I'd definitely have to smack some sense into you. Even during the USJ, I saw some cool sides of you, so you better be prepared for me to show my cool sides also."

"Kacchan..."

Katsuki pulled closer, and her hand slowly spread across his lower back.

"Don't worry, I'm going to also show my power Ren."

"Yes, but it seems that I'll be training with a few people, are you going to come and join us?" Rensuke saw her face going towards Izumi. "Yes, she'll probably also be joining in on the group as well."

She exhaled deeply, she wasn't exactly thrilled by it.

"Hmmmm, does she have too?"

"You seemed to be alright with her and me and you being together."

"Doesn't mean I like the idea of her being...you know, whatever. If she comes, I'll be fine with it. Lets see how much stronger she actually becomes."

"Good attitude Kacchan. Also, I think that some others from the class are coming, maybe even Shoto-chan as well."

Katsuki slapped herself in the head.

"Not her...she would do, wouldn't she?"

"Do you not like her?"

"She just irks me is all."

Rensuke held onto her hand as she lightly blushed.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you're fine~"

"Heh, I'll make sure you're alright, Ren. You never know what these girls might end up doing if I leave you alone with them."

As she said it, Iida went towards the door, opening it to reveal a bunch of students filling up the hallway. Rensuke gave a glance to the door, and saw a purple haired boy stood at the door, with his hair sticking up.

"Why are they blocking our door…?"

Iida asked, as Mineta cocked his head.

"A-Are they looking for a fight!?"

Katsuki however pulled forward with Rensuke following.

"No, they're here to see the real competition for the Sports Festival. Because, we survived a Villain's attack, they wish to see us with their own eyes." Mineta looked as if he was going to cry, while Izumi consoles him, Katsuki didn't seem to care though. "Either way, they're annoying me. But, now you know what future Pro's look like, so move it, extras."

Ochaco's eyes widened, Iida looked visibly stunned while Izumi looked pale, shaking her hands up and down, Rensuke gave a bemused look to Katsuki.

"Kacchan! Y-You can't call them extras because you don't know who they are!"

Rensuke glanced at the people before her, then at Katsuki.

"I think you're right, they came to see who fought in a Villain attack."

"We'll blow these losers away."

Rensuke chortled awkwardly at what Katsuki said, then he saw the purple haired boy move forward.

"So, this is the famous Class 1A huh. I thought you guys were impressive, but this girl truly is crazy. Is everyone in the Hero's Course this delusional, or is it just you?" Katsuki's eyebrow twitches, as the man looked towards Rensuke. "So, you're the one that fought during the USJ incident, and saved Aizawa-sensei?"

Katsuki was seething, and tried moving forward, when Rensuke gently held onto her form.

"Yes, that's right, and you are?"

"Hitoshi Shinso, you are?"

"Rensuke Tsubasa. I don't know what you're intending to do, though I have an idea. You're attempting to see what competition you'll have in the Sports Festival." Rensuke overlooked the classes that were gathering. "However, you seem to be a bit more...angered by something. What's going on with you?"

Shinso's eyes calmly went over the students.

"You're not wrong, however that's my business. But I'll be saying something right now. I'll be attempting to take the place of one of you and do well in the Sports Festival to achieve my goal, so all of you best do your best if you wish to stay in this class, because I also wish to join this class and to do that, I have to take one of your places."

"Take Mineta's place, I'd rather have you than him, at least you only piss me off a little bit."

Katsuki added, Mineta's eyes began to tear up.

"S-She wants me to leave the class!"

"I can see why, Mineta-chan." Tsuyu added, while looking her usual self. "If you calmed down your perverseness then perhaps she wouldn't want you to leave ribbit."

Mineta shuddered while Rensuke gave curious eyes.

"If that's what you wish, then we can't hold back either. I guess that you're declaring war on Class 1A, are you?"

The tension within the class became thicker by the second.

Rensuke could see that Shinso seemed to be serious, so he also was going to be serious.

Then, a student from Class 1B, came towards them, a blonde haired youth. He fought through the crowd, and got towards Rensuke. The young man looked on as the blonde sneered towards him, the others in the class looking worried.

"So, you're the water boy, are you?"

Rensuke tilted his neck to the left.

"Eeh, who are you?"

The young man's eyebrows twitched.

"T-That's! I-I'm Neito Monoma! And I'm your rival from Class 1B!"

He said it strongly, and while he was, Rensuke wasn't sure how to respond at first, so he did a natural reaction.

"Alright then."

Rensuke spoke carefree, which seemed to anger Neito a little bit.

"Take this seriously!"

Rensuke just gave him a baffled look.

"Taking what seriously? Are we meant to be attempting to destroy each other or something?"

"I wish it was..."

Katsuki muttered, Neito huffed while folding his arms.

"Hmph, soon, you'll see what's going to happen to you, and your class. We'll prove 1B are the best in this year, I'm sick of the popularity that you have been gaining. Like that purple haired guy said, Class 1B, is declaring war on your class as well, more so, the entire class will beat your class, no contest."

Rensuke showed a calm expression, as he budged closer. Neito watched as Rensuke came closer and closer, a small smile appearing on his face that unnerved Neito quite a bit, and excited Katsuki quite a bit.

"You're gonna beat us all, are you? It wont even be a contest? You must be pretty sure in your abilities without knowing the extent of our abilities. It isn't wise to think you're the strongest without knowing your opponents. In fact, arrogance like that can lead to a downfall. I don't know your capabilities, or your Quirk, so I'll take you as a serious threat."

Neito exhaled slowly, seeing Rensuke's face close to his own.

"T-That's right, I'll beat you during the Sports Festival Tsubasa, and I'll show everyone that I am the smartest, the best, and that Class 1B is the true strongest class. Even if you took down some weird creature that fought All Might, our class are still pretty strong!"

He declared it with his bravery rising higher and higher as he went through the conversation.

Rensuke blinked several times, before he stretched his arms.

"Good luck, because if it is war, then I'll have no choice but to go all out. I guess this is a friendly rivalry between classes, so exciting. Alright then, I guess we'll see you on the battlefield as they say." Rensuke lightly tapped Neito's shoulder who shuddered. "See you later, Monoma-kun~ Shinso-kun~ It's going to be quite an exciting Sports Festival~"

Rensuke used a Himiko like voice when she was having a fun time with opponents, which Rensuke seemed to enjoy.

He then waved at the groups of students, before moving past them, with the rest of the class following.

Katsuki looked at Neito who wasn't sure what he was going to be getting himself into.

"You're going to be destroyed blondie, you picked a fight with the wrong class."

Neito looked bewildered as the class walked away from the area.

Rensuke heard a few more students talking about what had just happened.

Rensuke though knew that he definitely would have to train.

But, most of all, he thought that the Sports Festival might be a good time where he could cut loose.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, we're going to the Sports Festival soon enough! Before that though, Rensuke and Himiko had a small moment. Even Aizawa and Rensuke began to understand one another more. Himiko managed to get some revenge on Chitose, in her own way. Sir Nighteye also confronted Rensuke, and hinted about a few things, while also offering to train Rensuke himself who was surprised. Ochaco, and Rensuke also began speaking more, and it seems that Ochaco might be developing a bit more of a crush on Rensuke than before, Izumi and Katsuki also spent a small moment together, Izumi even seeming to be fine with Katsuki also attempting to be with Rensuke. Finally at the end, Shinso and Neito were introduced, and the latter declaring war, though Rensuke's used to having to fight, so he's quite happy about it, and is determined to become even stronger.**

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Rensuke; Izumi, Katsuki (fem), Ochaco, Himiko, Shoto (fem), Momo, Tsuyu, Hana, Itsuka, Kirishima (fem), Mina.**


	14. Making moves!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**StrikerTj; Thanks very much! I've been ill, so not had much time to write lately.**

**ShadowUzumaki55; He surely is yeah, he's doing his best alright~ She is yeah, and we'll see about that. Yuki's gonna have a staring role in the future. He did yeah, seems like Rensuke and Aizawa have some kind of rapport with one another. They'll be saving her rather soon, that's all I can say right now. It was pretty good advice to give Rensuke, and help him attain stronger abilities.**

**issei; Yeah, poor Monoma haha. And yup~**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, Dabi's gonna be joining soon enough. Yeah, seems like Aizawa likes Rensuke quite a bit. They did yeah, Yuki and Rensuke's relationship is nice. No, it wasn't said they were in one, only that they had feelings for one another, at least in this story. Haha, yeah Himiko and Chitose, quite fun to see huh? Maybe she did notice something different. Yah, it was quite nice huh. Eri and Ren are getting closer~ He's beginning to tame it yeah, we'll see more of his knowledge on Nomu's and things like that in the future. He did yeah, he managed to speak to Itsuka and got some praise for what he did during the USJ incident. Haha, it seems that he enjoys being with the class more than he's allowing himself to think about. Maybe she was yeah~ We'll discover more about her in the future. He does support them yeah. Haha, he's quite enthusiastic about taking them on huh. Perhaps he will inherit that, or maybe something else. He's not really aiming to be a symbol of evil or good, he's aiming to change society and will do what is necessary for that. It would be cool if he did do that yeah. We'll have to see if he wins~ Yeah, the elves could be cool. It wouldn't be so bad if he got that demon soul. Sure, like that idea of traveling around. Those two being like that could be fun. Those girls sound good. Gotta be honest, not really read/watched Testament of sister devil series. Pokemon ideas seem cool to me. Sure, Rensuke could be like that! Yeah, those look like great ideas to me! Though I don't know much about Star Wars, only seen the movies, not seen the newest one yet, it seems good to me. It would be cool to see someone with those abilities for Young Justice.**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, quite chilled out, compared to what they had been through, before going to the Sports Festival. Haha, Himiko didn't pass up on that opportunity to use Chitose like that. Yeah, he will accept it alright, and we'll see him going there this chapter. He's more excited for a challenge than the actual festival, and by this chapter, he wishes to make Yuki feel happy so he wishes to put on a good performance. Thanks very much!**

**Chrono trigger; I don't think it's gonna end anytime soon, we still need to see a few things, and I can't see it being rushed, like seeing Deku's full abilities, among other things with Dabi, and other characters. I'm sure it will be satisfying when it does end, and if it was close to ending, it wouldn't make me sad, I'd be happy if it ended the way the author wished for, and it was satisfying for the readers as well.**

**Roxas Itsuka; Thanks very much! Yeah, he relaxed a bit it seems~ She did yeah, Chitose didn't see that coming. Yeah, Aizawa and Rensuke can understand one another on a few levels it seems. He is yeah, he's becoming closer to them, along with Shoto, Ochaco and a few others will get some development with Rensuke during the Sports Festival arc. Eri doesn't, and Rensuke's gonna rescue her in the future, before the canon timeline. Haha, yeah Rensuke wont take any prisoners, lol. Rensuke, once finding out more about Shinso, would sympathize with him yeah. Ooh, a meeting between Endeavour and Rensuke, that's gonna be interesting, that's all I can say right now. **

**Lightwave; He wasn't no, who did will be revealed in the future. The person has been subtly hinted at by a few characters before, but we'll find out more later on~ We will see more of Rensuke's past, we'll get more of it as we go through the story. He does yeah and it seems that Nighteye knows a thing or two about Ren's Mom. Yuki certainly is on her feet now. We'll be getting some good development between them in the future.**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Making moves!**

Sitting down and reading the news on a tablet, was the leader of the Meta Liberation Army.

Having read about what Rensuke had achieved, he became more and more convinced what he needed to do next.

His eyes went towards Chitose, and Geten.

"It seems that he's quite the formidable young man. Doing all of these things. Even saving students, and Sensei's alike."

Chitose nodded.

"I agree, when I saw him, his body had some wounds, but he seemed to also be on the mend, sir. What should we do?"

The man hummed while the two looked towards one another.

He thought about it for a few moments, before coming to an understanding.

"Yes, it seems that the time to move is now. If he's growing in strength, we can't let him get too far ahead without his loyalties being pushed towards us. With him on our group, we'll be able to stir up even more good will towards us with the public. The student that saved USJ, and helped defend All Might from a creature that even had capabilities that could cause mass destruction. Definitely, he'll be an asset to us."

Geten raised a hand.

"Sir, if you're thinking about adding him...what should we do if he doesn't want to join us?"

The man ran a hand through his thinning hair.

"Then we'll have to kill him before he gets too strong."

Geten nodded without showing anything but a loyal expression in her face.

"Understood."

Though she did say it without even a hint of worry, something within her eyes did show that she wasn't exactly down for doing it.

She had gotten to know Rensuke over the year, and had many interactions with him.

Now it was a do or die situation and that he could potentially be dead soon.

It didn't sit well with her.

But she was still loyal to Re-Destro, her leader, and if he said it had to happen, then she would fulfill his request, even if it wasn't what she wanted on a personal level.

Chitose didn't look exactly pleased about it.

"Sir, do we have to kill him? He's only a teenager, what threat could he be..."

Chitose voiced her thoughts.

But they were shot down by Re-Destro himself.

"That teenager, has already shown to be strong, and now doing these feats. He also has knowledge on us and when we ask, he'll know of our existence fully, he's a dangerous being, we either have him on side, or we rid him off this earth, and we can pin this on Villains that killed a student of U.A who wasn't allowed to use his Quirk outside of school, it would be the perfect way for us to strive forward. Though it's good that we're going now, he shouldn't be strong enough for you both, just in case, I'll have some warriors placed in Shoowayasha. We could even say that he died saving your life Chitose, and the others would be for saying that, we'll be shown in a good light."

Geten seemed to be somewhat alright with it, but she felt a pang inside of her chest.

Chitose on the other hand wasn't so sure, and felt like something negative was going to happen.

But this was for their leader, so any unsure feelings they had, they had to force down.

And if Rensuke didn't join, then they'd have to kill him.

* * *

After dealing with the other classes, Rensuke walked towards the hospital, so he could go and see his cousin once more. His eyes went through the corridor naturally, and he thought about the Sports Festival, and how it was going to be rather interesting to see.

Going into the hospital room, he saw that Yuki was doing stretches, which worried Rensuke even more than usual.

"What are you doing?"

Yuki was caught by surprise, and nearly fell over.

"W-Waaah! D-Don't sneak up on people like that!"

She yelled at Rensuke who furrowed his eyebrows.

He strolled forward, and attempted to help her, but she merely said "It's okay, I've got it." and walked over to a nearby bed, sitting down on it, and showed a relaxing expression on her face, while facing Rensuke.

"Big bro, what are you doing here? Usually, you don't come at night like this."

"Heeeeeh, I just thought that I should come since I had sometime. I'll leave if you want..."

"N-No, of course not. I'm glad you're here."

Rensuke scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Actually, I just came here to inform you that I'll be going to be competing in something called a Sports Festival at U.A High School." Yuki looked mildly surprised as he continued. "Yeah, it's going to be rather interesting of an experience."

"I see, so you're going to be entering into a tournament like thing? I heard one year, they used sponged bats."

Rensuke snickered at the thought of fighting someone with a sponged bat.

"Sponged bats, huh. How do you know?"

Yuki raised a finger upwards, showing a cool expression on her face.

"Because I've watched them a few times. I liked that one with the sponged bats, it seemed pretty fun to witness. I'm kind of jealous, I wish that I could participate..." Yuki paused as Rensuke gave her a curious look. "Hehehe, I guess that it would be difficult huh?"

"I don't know about that, it could be something interesting anyway, couldn't it?"

The young girl agreed.

"Yes...but, I'm sure you'll do great big brother. It's just..."

Rensuke sat down close by, seeing Yuki's expression falling.

"It's just...what?"

Yuki shook her head.

"It's silly, I don't want to say anything about it."

"Well, I enjoy silly, so tell me~"

Yuki was glad that he was there, and could make her feel better than before.

He always had a way to bring some levity to her situation.

"It's just, I always dreamed about us going to school together, and being apart of a Hero's team together big brother. But as time goes, I'm not going to be able to do that….even though I'm probably not going to make it long anyway..."

"Yuki...don't speak like that, you have to have some hope. Besides, I'm going to find a cure for you, don't worry. You'll experience school one day."

His gentle voice was usually soothing.

But right now, all she could do was think about the opportunities that she was missing.

She didn't believe that she would have much time left.

She had good days, and she had bad days.

But right now, she knew that the good days were fleeting.

She just wished to have a good event happening to her.

Where she could prove that she could be a Hero…

That she could do what she wanted to do.

"...Anyway big brother, I'm sure you'll be able to do amazing things during your Sports Festival, I'll be...cheering..."

Rensuke clearly knew that something was happening inside of her.

She wanted to also do it once.

He wished that he could.

But he didn't want her to put any pressure on her body.

She already was frail, if she had pushed herself anymore…

"It's alright Yuki, I'll do it for both of us."

Yuki offered a pained smile.

That smile, Rensuke wished he could change it to a happy one.

But the reality was that he couldn't do that right now, even though he wanted to do his best for her.

"I guess...an-anyway! Tell me, what are you going to be doing in the Sports Festival? Have you been told yet?"

"Aah, no not yet. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. I'm going to be training for it, it's gonna be quite the challenge, but I can't wait for it."

Rensuke mused to himself, seeing the expression on Yuki's face.

He wished that he could change it so she didn't have to feel sad.

He knew that she wanted to do things like everyone else.

That she also wished to try and be a Hero.

But he was going to do his best to cheer her up.

Once it was time to go, Rensuke bid Yuki farewell, and left.

Yuki thought about what Rensuke was going to do, and how he was going to participate in the Sports Festival while also wishing that she could do it too...

* * *

After spending time with Yuki, Rensuke returned home, or that was the plan anyway.

When he was heading home, he was suddenly ambushed by Hana, who leapt down from a tall building, stepping behind Rensuke who didn't even seem to be all that bothered, and continued walking onwards.

"My, we haven't seen each other for a few days, you could at least greet me."

Rensuke didn't say anything, continuing forward.

Hana adopted a small pout, and pulled forward, her hands elegantly behind her back.

"Ren-kun, aren't you wondering how Tomura is?"

"Not really."

He replied, as he turned a corner.

Hana pouted even more, and skipped forward, rounding the corner, then appeared before Rensuke while having a calm demeanour.

"Come on, speak to me~"

"About what exactly?"

Rensuke asked Hana who bit her lower lip.

"Anything really, I just wanted to see how your school life is going. By the way, like your school uniform, it just screams adorable~"

Though she said it in a singsong manner, Rensuke could feel that there was something deeper inside than she had been letting on.

"Why are you really here?"

Hana's face grew into a slightly sadistic expression as she placed her fingers before her, flicking them towards Rensuke himself.

"I'm here to see what you're doing. You haven't contacted All For One in a few days. He's concerned about you."

Rensuke paused for a few moments, before continuing to walk forward calmly.

"I'm still mad at him for doing what he did. I'm not pleased with your damn brother either."

Hana smacked her lips together.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

Rensuke faced the young woman who showed a cute smile on her face.

He looked the young woman up and down, before shaking his head.

"I don't have much reason to be mad at you. You didn't have malicious intent with my Mother, so I don't hold negative feelings for you." Rensuke looked up to the sky, seeing some clouds forming. "Seems like it is going to rain. You probably should get inside before the rain comes."

Hana looked up to the sky, and saw the same clouds forming.

She began laughing as some rain soon fell down.

"It also rained on that day didn't it?"

"What day?"

Hana stuck out her tongue playfully.

"The day we met of course. What else would I be talking about?"

Rensuke watched the water flowing down from the heavens above, and stopped it with his own Quirk. The water as if it had been locked into place by Rensuke's power floated in the air, and began to clump together, forming a dome of water above his head, stopping all potential rainfall to hit his body.

Hana smirked at the sight, placing a finger down onto the ground, before it began becoming attracted to her body. Rensuke glanced behind him, and thought about what she was going to do, before she shot a piece of rubble into the ground, which cut through the air, and hit through the water dome, allowing some rain water to trickle through the air itself, and down onto the ground.

"Not bad, is it?"

"It seems that you've gotten stronger. But, if you want to have a fight then..."

Rensuke wasn't sure with Hana.

She usually did things that were quite odd.

She could be playful one moment and attacking the next, very unpredictable.

"No, no~ I don't want to have a fight at all~ I just wanted to show you, I can do it too~"

"Alright then, I've got to go Hana, got to prepare for a tournament it seems."

Hana raised an eyebrow.

"You're gonna be in a tournament, are you?"

Rensuke cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"Is it surprising?"

"Naturally, I am a little surprised. Seeing the fact that you're wanting to do things of a normal teenage way. You're enjoying school more than you're letting on, aren't you? The assignment of All For One, was to scout out potential candidates, along with being able to gather more information about U.A. Yet, it seems that you're developing some kind of attachment to the people that are here."

Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows.

Enjoying being at school.

Did he enjoy it?

He simply didn't know about that.

What he did know was that he didn't mind being there.

"Even if I did enjoy it, it doesn't matter."

"I think that it does matter. If you're enjoying this experience of yours, then that is a wonderful thing indeed. You can enjoy it, you know? It's alright to enjoy being in the school. Regardless of your assignment. But don't forget Rensuke-kun, you wont be there forever."

"I'm already aware of what I'm going to be doing. And I know that it isn't my current life anyway. It is a nice distraction. I'm sure my Father is probably worried about the idea of me being lured to the side of the Hero's, right?"

Hana shrugged her shoulders.

"I can never tell what he is thinking."

"Hehe, that makes sense alright."

Hana laughed at what Rensuke said, while Rensuke began walking away once more.

Knowing his Father, he was going to have to try his best and make sure that he was satisfied.

Shaking his head, Rensuke went to return home, when he saw that Chitose was ringing him.

[Rensuke-kun, I need to speak with you, soon.]

Rensuke felt something off within her voice.

His mind went through a few scenarios as he answered.

"Sure, what's wrong? Has something happened?"

He heard her breathe shallowly, bringing his attention all the more.

[Actually, yes something has happened. I need to converse with you at your earliest convenience. Please...it's important that we speak at my office in Shoowayasha.]

Rensuke noticed the change within her.

She usually wasn't so forceful in her words.

She sounded like something was playing on her mind.

Also, he had never been asked to go towards Shoowayasha before, so he definitely knew something was off.

It drew him to some conclusions that he wasn't happy about.

"I see, then I'm free in four days since my doctor said that I'll be back to full health then, I'll contact you."

[Yes, that would be best, thank you, Rensuke-kun.]

Rensuke hung up the phone as Hana skipped closer.

"My, do you have a secret girlfriend I should know about?"

"Nothing like that. But I've got to go, have a good night Hana-chan."

Rensuke walked back home, leaving Hana behind who developed a smirk on her lips.

* * *

When he returned home, Rensuke sat down on the couch, and exhaled slowly. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he felt his body unwinding after the day that he had. He also saw Himiko sleeping on the couch soundly beside him, with La Brava in the corner, tapping away on her computer, and Gentle drinking some coffee while watching television.

"Seems like everyone is relaxed."

Gentle turned to Rensuke with a smile.

"Yes, we've been able to relax here. So, you've got a Sports Festival! Haha, we'll have to cheer for you even harder!"

Rensuke showed a bright smile.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to do my best, it's not everyday that we get to spend some good time just doing some competition. It will be my first sports thing...well, for a very long time anyway, I'm quite excited."

"Is that so?" Rensuke nodded. "Then we'll cheer for you even more than ever before!"

Rensuke chortled.

"Yes, I'm counting on you Danjuro-kun!"

Gentle beamed, as La Brava raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised Ren, you're excited for some kind of school event."

"Well...I'm excited to do it for Yuki, more than me. I don't mind doing it, I'm sure it's going to be fun, but she can't do it, so I wish to try my best to give a good performance for her."

La Brava nodded, now it made sense to her.

"I see. Haha, yes that would be like you Ren. Also, I haven't had much luck finding Dabi yet, so I'm gonna try a few more, obscure places around."

"Right, I'll leave that to you then."

Rensuke smiled out happily, knowing that La Brava would be able to handle the situation.

Himiko let out a happy groan as she slid back onto the couch.

Rensuke felt the corner of his mouth lifting up when seeing the young girl looking so calm even in her sleep.

But then his face changed slowly.

"The Meta Liberation Army is most likely making their move."

Gentle and La Brava's eyes widened slightly.

"S-Seriously?"

La Brava looked shocked, as Rensuke nodded.

"Yes, the way Chitose-san was on the phone to me, she even asked that I come to Shoowayasha...it seems that our first trial is about to come about. We need to discover more about it, I've given us four days, I believe is the latest I could stall without being suspicious."

Gentle folded his arms.

"Are we going to fight?"

"I'll listen to what they have to say, but yes, there might be a possibility that we could fight."

La Brava looked at her computer, then towards Rensuke.

"I'll double my efforts to find Dabi, more firepower would be good."

"Right, while she's doing that, I'll also try and discover more information about what they're up to."

Rensuke pushed forward as Himiko woke up.

They briefly told her what was going on, in the midst of that he also warned Gentle "Be careful, they're dangerous." to which he nodded strongly.

"Don't worry Ren, we've been preparing for this. We wont lose so easily!"

Rensuke admired his attitude.

"Yes, we wont, and I've got the perfect weapon for us...all I need to do is make it work for us. Also, I'll leave our escape method to you La Brava with how we dealt with it during the incident at the bar with Overhaul."

"Right, leave that to me."

Himiko raised her hand.

"Let me fight Chitose! I'll show her whats what!"

"If you want to fight her, I'll leave her to you, though we're trying to convince these people on our side, so only kill if absolutely necessary."

Himiko stuck out her tongue.

"I don't mind, if it is for Ren-kun, I'll do my best~ We'll fight and take down these people so they can join our side!"

"You seem really excited to do that."

Gentle observed, Himiko leaned back and grinned.

Rensuke gave curious looks towards her, before letting out a small chuckle.

"Right...lets make everything perfect before we go forward, and show our best strengths. We're aiming to change the world, lets begin by changing these people."

[Yes! Lets do it!]

Seeing their resolve, Rensuke was glad he had the people he had behind him.

* * *

The next day, Rensuke met the others to train with them. Katsuki looked unwilling to work near Izumi and decided that she'd train at a distance, while the others began doing their own thing. Rensuke thought that it was rather nice that the class was training together.

Though he did notice the absence of Shoto.

He did ask her, and she had said that she might come.

But it seems that she hadn't come in the end, so he wondered what had happened there.

Shaking his head, he went to get to training, when he saw that Izumi was pulling closer. Curiosity overcame him, and he turned towards her, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"Something on your mind, Izumi-chan?"

Izumi showed a shy smile on her face.

"Ren-kun, I am not...sure where I should start."

Saying it with a truthful smile on her face, Rensuke hummed.

"I could see why. Has All Might not given you any tips?"

"He said...something about imagining an egg, in a microwave...well, that's what I got from what he said. It wasn't that clear honestly..."

Rensuke sweat dropped.

He truly didn't know what All Might was thinking sometimes.

Rensuke placed a finger to his chin.

"Obviously, your body can't handle the full power of your Quirk."

Izumi nodded without disagreeing, she knew that was rather true.

"Y-Yes, that's true..."

"But, it doesn't mean you can't use it at a smaller dose than you have in the past. Just thinking about the idea of using the power at smaller doses. You should try and get your body more used to handling the power of your Quirk. Sometimes, peoples bodies need to adjust to the power of their Quirk, and through training, it can help. It was the same for me, and even now, it can put strain on my body if I manipulate more and more water, it just depends on the upper limits, and they can be increased."

Izumi stood there, thinking about what Rensuke had said, and wondered if she'd be able to apply it to herself.

"Hmmm, I think I understand it, being able to use my power...w-wait, I just thought! Using my power to distribute the power through my body might help me out. I'd have to work on lowering the power though, so I should try and do that while training! Thanks Ren-kun!"

Rensuke didn't know if he was that much of a help, but he smiled, and nodded all the same.

"No problem, glad to be of help."

Rensuke watched Izumi move away from him, so he placed his finger outwards, and summoned water at the tip of his finger, allowing the water to form a bullet with a second or two, before he took aim.

Aiming his finger forward at a metal wall, he shot off the sphere which crossed the distance quickly, slamming against a metal wall, causing a large dent to appear, Rensuke looking down at his finger, then back towards the wall.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he thought about what he'd be able to do with his Quirk.

He also remembered his Mother, and what she could do with her power.

How she was able to use it in different and unique ways…

Shaking his neck side to side, Rensuke allowed his hands to form above him, with water spraying out of his fingers, cupping them into a sphere that was growing larger and larger with the power that he had, and then began shaping the water into different shapes.

"_I remember Mom being able to form shapes quickly, and use her water in rapid succession without even tiring for a second. If I could do that, then I'd be able to increase my combat ability even more than before. Though, that Nighteye said that I could learn under him...would I actually learn anything under him?_"

While mulling that over in his head, Tsuyu hopped over.

"Rensuke-chan, I've been thinking about something."

"Oh? What's that?"

He said curiously, turning towards her.

"I've been thinking, our Quirks could be used together quite well ribbit. I swim fast in water, you can create water, if you create enough water, then I could use that to get the drop on our targets, while also pulling you through the water ribbit. Together, we'd be able to move quickly through a battlefield."

Rensuke understood what she was saying, and then placed his hand outwards.

Shooting off a small torrent of water that went across a large street, Tsuyu hopped inside, and swam through the water so fast that she appeared on the other side within two seconds, must faster than if either of them had ran over the street, and showed a peace sign to Rensuke who let out a small laugh.

"Seems that we could make quite a good team Tsu-chan."

Tsuyu nodded, glad that he was also calling her Tsu like she had asked before.

"Yes, ribbit. Seems like that we'll be able to use our powers together quickly. Even if you surrounded an enemy with a vortex of water, I could use that to get around the enemy, and attack from various directions."

Rensuke smiled at the sight.

He couldn't remember when he had just normal conversations like this with his classmates.

Then he recalled what Hana had said, about how he was becoming more and more attached to the classmates that were around him. He hadn't planned it, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to have it either, he didn't want any of them to become endangered by his kind of life.

* * *

Once training with the class finished, Rensuke had come to a decision and went towards Sir Nighteye, and decided to see what he could learn there, and what he truly was after, he knew that it wasn't anything simple.

He went towards a location that Sir Nighteye had suggested, moving into the building itself, Rensuke looked between the different things that were around him, seeing that there were several things that connected him to All Might.

Moving through the area, he found Sir Nighteye sat with his hands cupped together. Inhaling slowly, Rensuke moved forward, sitting down before Sir Nighteye who hadn't made even an attempt to move an inch.

"So, I've arrived Sir Nighteye, I wish to become able to use my Quirk in more ways, can you really help me with that?"

Nighteye showed a rare smile on his face.

Though Rensuke only saw it for a second, so if he had blinked, he would have missed it.

"Indeed, I believe that I have the potential to help you get stronger than you currently are at this moment in time."

"Is it because you knew the Benevolent Hero personally? Is that how you know about Quirks that deal with water such as my own?"

Nighteye didn't refute it.

"Yes, she shared a few of her secrets with me in the past, since we both had a close connection to All Might. It is...a shame about what happened to her. I often think about it, and I wish that I had used my Quirk on her, if I could have seen this terrible event happening, and to her little boy as well..." Rensuke lowered his eyebrows briefly. "Where you aware that she had a child?"

Rensuke nodded a single time.

"Yes, I was aware of it. He probably would have been my age if he had survived huh. I'm not that sure, I only heard a few things about her son."

Rensuke spoke as if he wasn't connected with him.

His convincing voice, body language that had been honed for years to never give anything away, even managed to make Nighteye's suspicions be quelled, at least a little bit by the way that he was speaking.

"Yes, I'm sure he'd be around your age if that was the case. You probably would have gotten along quite well, considering your abilities."

Rensuke smiled softly, not giving anything away.

Not even showing anything other than a collected expression on his face.

"I'm sure we would have. Anyway, what are you going to teach me exactly?"

"Ah yes, there's a few things I'd like to ask you before proceeding." Rensuke nodded without pause. "Then, your ability to harness water, can you change the properties of the water. Have you ever tried?"

"Change it as in heating and cooling? Or changing the water from a liquid state to a semi solid?"

Rensuke said with mild confusion, Sir Nighteye inclining his neck in agreement.

"All of them."

Rensuke furrowed his eyebrows for a few moments.

"I could if I tried. But it can take a few seconds of concentration for me to do it, and in the heat of battle, it can be difficult suddenly switching my mind from thinking about my power to putting it into practice, you know?"

"Yes, I can see that being a challenge. Also, I'd like to ask if you can change the viscosity of the water, along woth the solubility?"

Rensuke continued thinking about it.

He knew his Mother could, and while he had attempted to do so a few times…

"Well, I can a little bit I suppose. But it's kinda difficult."

"Yes, I'm sure that it would be. Well, I've got the information that I need, I'm sure that within two weeks, I can help you expand your Quirk's versatility even more. In no time, I'm sure you'll be able to use your power in different ways."

Rensuke nodded thankfully to the man before him.

Though he wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

But anyway that he could become stronger, he was going to do that.

* * *

Once leaving Sir Nighteye's side, Rensuke went towards a different location, and had decided to visit someone that he thought would be a good idea to have with him.

Knocking on a door to an apartment complex, he heard a very dramatic [Come in!] and [Intruders will die!] something that made Rensuke chuckle.

Opening the door, he saw Twice sat within the room, casually watching television, while also flipping Rensuke off without looking at him.

"Twice-san, how are you enjoying this new apartment?"

Twice became excited when he heard Rensuke's voice, turning to him and thrusted his thumbs up.

"My friend has returned!" Twice suddenly huffed. "So you're back, bastard."

Rensuke always found amusement within Twice's words.

"That's right, I've come to check on you first of all. How are you liking this apartment?"

"I hate it!" He snapped but then fell back into the chair he sat on. "It's like a dream, I love it~" Rensuke smiled softly as Twice gave him cold eyes. "I'm not going to thank you for getting it me either, so don't bother asking!" Rensuke gave him a curious look as Twice flipped back once more to happy. "Thank you for getting me the apartment!"

"Haha, don't worry about that. But, I've come to ask you for a favour Twice-san, if you don't mind."

Twice held his fingers in a cross.

"No way! I wont do anything for you!" Twice suddenly jumped to Rensuke's left, and showed a peace sign. "Anything for my new friend!"

Rensuke breathed out slowly.

"Haha, great. Then Twice-san, how would you feel about helping me out?"

Twice suddenly leaned backwards, and shook his head.

"I wont clone myself! I can't clone myself! I-"

"I'm not going to ask you to clone yourself, don't worry." Twice's relieved eyes turned to Rensuke once more. "But, I am in a bit of bother right now Twice-san."

"It's those bastards from the bar, isn't it? I'll take them out for harming my best friend!"

Rensuke found it rather nice that he had said that.

"No, it's not them. Though that's a problem for another day. I'm going to be entering a big battle potentially, and I might need some assistance."

Twice jumped up, and saluted Rensuke.

"Say no more, I will destroy the opposition!"

"Thank you, Twice-san."

Twice latched onto Rensuke's form, and hugged him tightly, while Rensuke smiled softly at the sight before him.

* * *

After two days of training, Ochaco watched from the sidelines as Rensuke flipped in the air, propelling himself between buildings, using his water to propel his speeds. He was getting faster and faster, she could see that for herself. There were times where she even had to wonder where he was, and only found him by following the water dropping down onto the ground as he whizzed between buildings in a training sector.

"If nothing else, he's so determined to become even stronger. I can admire that..."

She mused quietly, as Rensuke stomped onto the ground, summoning a pillar of water around his form, which shot into the air, travelling high into the sky, bigger than the buildings that were around his form.

Then he spread it outwards, until it began blanketing the sky above his body, Ochaco saw that it cast a shadow on the ground, blocking off the very sun, which she thought was rather interesting to see.

But then he snapped his fingers, and it all came raining down onto different targets that had been set up on the training ground. The heavy duty bullet looking water clumps, slammed against several targets, hitting them so hard that it broke through the targets themselves, but one missed, and Rensuke lowered his arm, rubbing it gently.

Ochaco continued to sit on the sidelines, just watching as he self analysed what had just happened.

She couldn't tell what he was thinking from a distance, but it seemed that he was focused.

He then turned to Ochaco, who looked shell shocked that he caught her watching.

"Can I help you?"

Ochaco scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"N-No, of course not~"

"You sure?"

Ochaco's cheeks began to turn red, shaking her neck side to side.

"No, I'm fine, really. I was just thinking about the usage of your Quirk that's all. It seems that you can do many things with your ability."

"Yes, but you also have a pretty strong Quirk. Being able to remove gravity from things, and turn them weightless is pretty strong. I could see being able to use that Quirk in a few different ways, especially if it came to combat."

Ochaco raised an eyebrow.

"Y-You could?"

"Sure, it would be easy enough to turn your opponents weightless, then dropped them down into the ground, it could cause them to suffer damage, or you could use it on yourself, even if you have that nausea problem."

Ochaco was surprised that he knew that.

She couldn't recall if she had said it to him before, but if she did, she didn't go deeply into it, and the fact that he remembered such a detail.

"I-I see. So I could do that huh?"

Ochaco had thought about it before.

But with the nausea she had, she thought that it would be difficult for her to do something like that.

"Yeah, if you did it for a few seconds, you could propel yourself high into the air, then release it, to return down to the ground. You'd have to judge it for yourself what your limit would be, but it would be pretty interesting to see it happening, wouldn't it? Have you thought about trying to train your body to handle the effects of Zero Gravity in a controlled way before?"

"Controlled way?"

"Yeah, if you can place yourself in a sphere or something and allow your body to get used to it...say, instead of floating yourself, until you get used to it, why not ride on top of some rubble or something? You'd be able to use your Quirk to release, and then activate and change the way you move through the air. It would be difficult, but it could give you limited flight capabilities, wouldn't it?"

Rensuke gave some advice to Ochaco that appreciated it quite a bit.

Rensuke then cut into the ground with his water Quirk, where he tossed a decent sized rubble towards Ochaco. Ochaco watched as it fell before her, before Rensuke cut through the top of the rubble, to create a platform for Ochaco herself, who seemed to be quite impressed by what he was doing.

She then got on top of it, placing her fingers on it, removing the weight from the rubble itself, which allowed her to begin lifting up into the air. She felt a little dizzy from the sudden movement, but then she saw Rensuke watching her curiously.

"W-Whoa, this seems like a pretty cool way to use my Quirk! Thanks Rensuke-kun!"

Rensuke shook his head.

"Not at all, I hope you do quite well in being able to use your Quirk better. Say, if you want that help in fighting up close, I could teach you some moves that would help you disable a few opponents, I think it would work wonders with your Quirk….now thinking about it, you probably should work on speed as well, to get close to your opponent, and use your Quirk. That would be best, don't you think so?"

Ochaco had to admit that she really liked the way that Rensuke was speaking.

The fact that she was getting advice like this, it made her quite happy, she also appreciated everything that Rensuke was doing for her, giving her this advice, and helping her improve in his own way.

Ochaco put her fists together, nodding strongly.

"Yes, lets do it Rensuke-kun!"

"Hah, alright then Uraraka-san."

Rensuke smiled at the attitude of Uraraka, and then showed a calm expression as he began teaching her how to fight hand to hand, it seemed that Ochaco truly did like the idea of learning how to do that in the end.

* * *

After three days, nearing the day Rensuke was to meet with Chitose and Geten, Dabi was finally tracked down.

Rensuke had a meeting with him, and met within a deserted area with buildings surrounding their form but they were used and abandoned, where Rensuke, Himiko, La Brava and Gentle all appeared (all having some kind of costume to hide their appearances) with Dabi having his hands in his pockets.

"So, you got my attention. What is it this time?"

"A definitive answer, if you will."

Dabi seemed to be confused for a brief moment, before chuckling.

"I see, you want me to join your group, is that it?"

"Yes, that's right. Your answer."

"Didn't I say I'd think about it? Why the sudden change?"

Rensuke placed his thumbs together as he let out a small breath.

"Lets just say, I need to begin making moves faster than I would have expected."

Dabi furrowed his eyebrows.

"So that's it. And if I refuse to join you guys?"

"Then we'll not bother you again. We didn't come to pressure you into joining nor did we want to force you to join either. I've always said that people who join me, want to join me of their own choice. So what's your answer?"

"So, you're giving me a choice? Is that your way of saying you can't do beat me?"

Himiko adopts a frown with the way Dabi said it.

"He wants people to be there for their reasons, not because he could just force them, which don't be mistaken, he might be kind, but he can be powerful if he needs to be."

Himiko's words surprised Dabi for a few moments, before he chortled.

"Yet, I've not seen his Quirk, what is his Quirk anyway? Is it strong? Perhaps I should test it out..."

Himiko growled, taking out her knife.

"Let me stab him...speaking so disgustingly about someone who I love..."

She asked Rensuke but he shook his head.

"We didn't come to do that, I'm not going to fight Dabi if he doesn't want to join us. He can say what he wishes. If he thinks I'm like that, then that's his choice."

Dabi watched as Rensuke turned away.

But Himiko kept her eyes on his form.

She didn't stop looking towards Dabi who stared right back at her.

"Hey crazy, if I burned down your boyfriend right now, would you hate me? If his body began turning to charcoal before your very eyes..." Himiko's hand clenched her blade so tightly that Gentle noticed that her knuckles turned white. "...the flames of blue dancing around his burning form, as he looks towards you, whispering "I'm sorry..." in his gentle voice as he dies a painful-"

Something snapped with Himiko, and she quickly lunged forward.

"You wont have the chance! You're the one who's going to die!"

"Aaah! Boss!"

La Brava called, Rensuke quickly turned to see Dabi's smirk growing on his face, and he raised his hand, allowing his blue fire to shine before him, shooting it off towards Himiko who let out a small gasp in surprise, but she dodged out of the way, causing the blue flames to hit the wall, and incinerate some of it.

She got in close, and attempted to slash towards him, but Dabi's fire increased around him, intending to create a massive wall of fire before him to incinerate Himiko...

But then just before it could touch her, a water wall formed before her, blocking off the fire wall so quickly that Dabi was caught in surprise, then he saw that several pieces of metal were forced towards his direction with Rensuke using his water to blast them around to confuse Dabi on his power, so he lit his body on fire, creating a flaming wall around him, stopping the metal stabbing into him.

"Don't antagonize my comrades, Dabi. And if you strike her or any of my comrades, it will be the last strike you ever give."

Himiko turned to Rensuke with a blush adorning her cheeks.

Dabi smirked at Rensuke's words.

"So, this is the man you'll be. Someone that defends their comrades."

"Damn straight. Now we're going to leave, if you attack, I'll attack also."

Dabi steps forward, placing his hand out towards Rensuke.

"Tell me, why do you care about that girl? Aren't you a Villain?"

"I'm not a Villain, nor am I a Hero Dabi. I am someone that is concerned for the world, and will change society so the real Hero's out there can do justice."

Dabi's attention was caught with that.

"Real Hero's?"

"Yes, the Hero's out there that do what they need to do for society to make it better. All Might, sometimes to his detriment, is one of these people. There are selfish people out there, both on good and bad sides of the world. People threatening to destroy society...hurting children because of their powers." Rensuke remembered both himself, and Eri when he spoke about that. "But, you'd also know about that, wouldn't you Dabi? Or should I say-"

Dabi stopped him from speaking further, with Rensuke furrowing his eyebrows at the man before him.

"How do you know about me? You know...don't you?"

Rensuke adopted a light smile.

"I don't know everything about you, but I do know a few things about you. I've seen the way you act around others, I've seen how you react when you see certain things happen. Seeing families affected by Hero's and Villains alike. My own family also has suffered because of that reason. My Mother...what happened to my Mother, is a fault on both the Hero's, and the Villains of this world. The same for my cousin. That's why I'm going to change how society works. The selfish people that abuse others for power, are going to be stopped."

Enthralled by what he was saying, Dabi watched as Rensuke pulled back towards his friends.

But Rensuke stopped, turning back to him.

"Your flames are indeed powerful, but in the current state of your body, it is going to be difficult for your body to continue pushing forward. You'll cremate yourself one day if you aren't careful. If you joined us, I could help you with that."

Dabi thought that it was quite laughable that he was saying that.

"So what, are we going to continue fighting?"

Rensuke shook his head, and turned away from Dabi.

"I don't see the need. I don't feel like taking you down right now, nor do I feel like dying. I got my point across, and that was don't target my family. Perhaps you'll change your mind and join my side. Besides, I feel as if you had a reason to antagonize my comrade, I believe you were testing my resolve, is that right? The way you spoke, and how you provoked her, and then how you looked at me, I believe that was the reason." Dabi didn't refute it, but Rensuke could see that his body language gave it away. "Until next time, Dabi. Think about what I said."

Dabi watched as Rensuke walked over to Himiko and the others. But not before leaving a card for Dabi with his number on.

They all checked if he was alright, while he himself was left in the shadows.

The light that bathed the four of them, didn't seem to be so bad in the end.

He could see, despite being a teenager, that Rensuke had a good understanding of the world.

The ability to do something, and change it.

Also, his drives, and motivations, to save his family…

He definitely thought it wasn't a bad goal to have and deeply considered joining Rensuke and the others in the light.

* * *

Getting back home, Himiko sat down on the couch, and gave a sorrow look towards Rensuke.

"Sorry Ren-kun, he got to me, that damn Dabi, and I lost it for a few moments..."

Rensuke shook his head as Twice came into the living room, carrying a bag of popcorn.

"Don't worry about it, we still have a good chance at victory tomorrow. But, I'll say it right now, it could be very dangerous, I can't guarantee your safety. So it's up to all of you if you come with me tomorrow. If you decide not to go, then I'd understand."

Himiko let out a small laugh.

"Yeah right, as if we'll leave it all to you Ren-kun. I don't know about the others, but you gave me a new lease on life, and gave me the reason to stay beside you. You accepted me without any hesitation, my normal is the way you look at me, and keep smiling while others ran away and told me to be another kind of normal, and I was abnormal for being the way that I am. So until the end, I'll be standing beside you Ren-kun."

Rensuke felt touched by what she had said,

She truly was someone that he could count on.

Gentle let out a small laugh.

"She's right, we wont abandon you now Ren! We'll be with you right until the end, and we'll all become the people that changed the world!"

La Brava inclined her head.

"Though I'm not much of a fighter, I'll always lend my talents to you, Ren."

Twice thrust his hands into the sky.

"Well I'm outta here, screw all of you!" The group blinked as Twice suddenly turned back and got to his knees happily. "Though I secretly adore all of you guys!" He turned to La Brava and thrusted up his thumb. "Date me babe!"

"No."

She said it while glancing at Gentle who stroked his chin in intrigue.

He then turned to Himiko who showed off her knife.

"Don't even suggest it."

Twice let out a small groan as Rensuke exhaled.

"If you're with me, then it's a divide and conquer like scenario. From what you found out Gentle, and what Himiko-chan discovered, it seems that the showdown will be in fact at Shoowayasha, and the building will be filled with people from the army, that also are apart of Shoowayasha, they wouldn't risk filling it with unknown employees."

"In case we beat them, they don't want any connections to the army known to the public, is that what you're thinking? They'll be trying to put us as terrorists in the event that we lose."

Gentle asked, Rensuke nodding.

"Yes, that's what I'm thinking. The most dangerous we'll have to worry about is Geten and Chitose I believe. They both have unknown Quirks, but from the data we received, they speak directly to the leader of the Meta Army, so they have to have some powerful Quirks and could be lieutenants in his army. Based on what I've seen, they'll also have something that can either disable my Quirk, or something that can counter it. By the way they move, and how we've observed them over the past year, they'll not go in without having someway to stop my ability, they're tricky like that."

"Then if they do, can you still fight?"

Rensuke smiled at La Brava.

"I'm not just a Quirk user, I know how to fight without my Quirk and surprise my enemies. Many scenarios I've been placed in, even if they nullify my Quirk somehow, I can still fight, and I have a few tricks up my sleeves that many wouldn't expect. But the real surprise is, that you'll be providing back up, and they don't know how hidden weapon either. He'll be able to change the direction of the battle to our favour."

Himiko let out a small laugh.

"So two lieutenants and a bunch of lackeys. Quantity over quality it seems."

"Yes, but it's going to be dangerous either way. They have many employees, and we have only been able to confirm about a 150 people, there could be more than that, and we don't have a full scope of their Quirks. But with our weapon, his body should be able to deal with many types of Quirks, so I'll leave both you Gentle, and you La Brava, taking out the lackeys of theirs while also covering the exits so they can't get back up and disabling their tech quickly. I'll take Geten myself, she seems to be the stronger of the two, or at least the one who's honed her ability longer than Chitose has, based on our previous conversations."

"Then I've got Chitose~"

Himiko seemed excited, with Rensuke glancing at Twice.

"Twice-san, you'll be providing support where it is necessary, your Double Quirk certainly will come in handy."

"Leave it to me! I'll do anything to support you guys!" Suddenly, he flipped, and showed a relaxed position. "That is if I feel like it."

Rensuke let out a small laugh, as he stretched his body.

"Then we'll be moving tomorrow night, get a lot of rest tonight, tomorrow could very well end in a difficult battle. I want Chitose and Geten as allies, I know something's can't be avoided, but if we gain them as allies, then it is one step closer to the Meta Army, and one step closer to all of our goals."

They nodded seriously, even Twice was taking it seriously, and each member looked ready to fight.

Rensuke was happy with the current way his group was acting, it truly did feel as if he was fighting with everyone that he could trust.

* * *

The day had come, and Rensuke went towards Shoowayasha Publishing's, and had been called to Chitose's office.

Upon getting there, he saw Geten stood close by. Rensuke also noticed that as he walked around, he noticed a few people that had been watching him like hawks, so he definitely knew now that he was going to be ambushed.

Arriving, Chitose said "Please sit down." to Rensuke who nodded.

"Thank you, but can you tell me why you called me here? It seemed serious."

Looking between them, Chitose began.

"As you might have guessed, there was a reason you were called here today."

Rensuke raised an eyebrow.

"And that was for?"

Chitose nodded, and produced the book about the Meta Liberation Army.

Rensuke overlooked it, then turned towards Chitose.

"You're showing me a book about some army. Why?"

Geten placed her hand on the table.

"We know that you bought this book a year ago, and we've been attempting to understand your mindset since then."

Rensuke faked surprise.

"Why did you do that? What do you want from me?"

"Your power." Geten spoke. "You have a unique power that would be very good for the Meta Liberation Army."

"The Meta Army...exists? I thought that it was just folklore or something..."

He said it with a shaky voice, attempting to appear as if he was clueless.

Geten folded her arms.

"We're being serious, we want you to join."

"And what if I don't join?"

He questioned, which was met with Geten's sharpened eyes.

"Then you die."

At the provocation, Rensuke stood up, and walked towards the window.

"Well, I don't want to die."

"Then join us, and together, we'll be great."

Geten said strongly.

Rensuke showed a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, together we would be. But, where is your leader, is he or she not here?"

Chitose answered it while showing a calm face.

"He sent us, as his representatives."

Rensuke put on a faux hurt face.

"That's harsh, I don't even get to see your leader, and you're asking me to make a decision based on what you say? Also, threatening me with death, it doesn't sound like the army is very kind. At least, offer some kind of satisfying reward, how about having an indoor pool in my home, that would be nice. Or perhaps a new television with many gaming consoles. New clothes maybe."

Geten's hands firmly placed themselves on the table, her fingernails scratching at the wood.

"Because you know too much about us, we couldn't let you go and tell the Hero's about us."

Rensuke cracked his neck back to the girls.

"I see, I understand. However, if I rejected you, how about you work for me instead?"

The girls were mildly surprised by what Rensuke had just offered.

Working for him...?

Chitose looked on curiously.

Geten scoffed at the very idea.

"I don't think so. You're strong, but not strong enough against me, who's been honing her Quirk for all of her life."

Rensuke chuckled.

"My, sounds like a challenge." His eyes went towards Chitose who seemed to be unsure. "Chitose-san, do you want me to die?"

"...For the leader, I have to follow my task, even if it isn't something I agree with."

She said it while unable to meet his gaze.

"I understand, we all sometimes have to do something we don't like. Like right now, I do like you girls, but if you attack me, then I'll have to defeat you."

Geten let out a small laugh.

"Confident. You're in enemy territory, and you're making such wild claims? Do you believe you can beat both of us? And even if you could, there are more than two hundred people in this building, you cannot beat us all. Your death will be used to move the Liberation Army's world forward."

Rensuke leaned back against the wall.

"Alright then. That's nice to know. I'll give you one more chance. If you decide against it, then I'll have to let something wild."

"Let what wild?"

As he said it, he saw a bunch of people coming into the room, each aiming some kind of Quirk towards him.

"You've got some friends? I've got some friends too."

Rensuke said to the confusion of Chitose and Geten, who suddenly saw the wall being pulverized, and coming in through the wall, was Himiko, Gentle, La Brava, Twice, and the USJ Nomu that was now under the control of Rensuke.

Himiko jumped to the side of Rensuke, and showed her blade towards Chitose who ground her teeth, Twice flipped off both Geten and Chitose, Gentle and La Brava (who had a helmet on her head) also got to the other side of Rensuke, decked in some combat gear, the same for Himiko who had a blood machine on her back and Twice wearing his usual outfit with Rensuke having the Nomu swat away the people that rushed through the door, defeating them in an instant to their shock.

The Nomu then loyally bowed its body down before Rensuke while peering aimlessly at the two women.

Geten and Chitose looked to one another and wondered what they were going to do next.

"W-What...y-you have that beast..."

Chitose seemed shocked, while Rensuke showed a soft smile as he saw Gentle carrying Rensuke's katana just in case.

"Did you think I'd come without investigating you guys? I know your plans to try and have me join, I've known for a while now. I also know about your book and you have been tracking down others to try and have them be enticed towards the Meta Liberation Army. Your way of thinking, while not wrong in certain aspects, you're going the wrong way about it. You want to see the worlds Quirks to go free, true liberation. But, who is that liberating, really? The innocents will still be destroyed by the evils. Also, your leader seemingly underestimated me and my comrades, we don't go down without a fight. So, this is the last chance, join me, or we'll have to defeat you."

Chitose looked stunned.

Geten also had similar feelings.

But they both had to do what they thought was necessary for the Army, and turned their eyes onto Rensuke's group with a willingness to fight.

"Then we'll have to fight. You're not walking away from this."

Geten said seriously, so Rensuke stepped forward.

"Time to begin then."

Rensuke's words carried over to the others, which caused his group to develop grins, getting ready for the fight ahead.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So, it seems that the Meta Liberation Army is making their move on Rensuke, and have told Chitose and Geten to kill Rensuke if he doesn't agree to join them.**

**Rensuke and Yuki also spent sometime together, and it seems that she's feeling a little depressed about a few things. Hana also came back and spoke with Rensuke, observing that Rensuke was enjoying his time at U.A more than she had thought he would.**

**Rensuke's also helping Izumi and supporting her along with helping Ochaco train with hand to hand combat, even combining with Tsuyu to use both of their abilities together. He also went to Nighteye for some training, and what he could potentially learn from him, we'll see more of what he'll learn from Sir Nighteye, and revealing that Rensuke's been supporting Twice with buying a new apartment for him among other things.**

** Rensuke and Dabi also had a meeting, and it seems that during the meeting, Dabi understood Rensuke more and more, and has begun to see that joining Rensuke would be a good idea while also testing his resolve by provoking Himiko.**

**Then finally, they arrived at Shoowayasha, with them making their intentions known, but Rensuke rejected that and decided to do this his, and the others way, by offering them to join, but right now it seemed they declined and have begun the fight!**

**Well, until next time, with Rensuke vs Geten, Himiko vs Chitose, and the others handling the members of the army throughout Shoowayasha building. Thanks for reading, and Happy New Year!**

**Rensuke; Izumi, Katsuki (fem), Ochaco, Himiko, Shoto (fem), Momo, Tsuyu, Hana, Itsuka, Kirishima (fem), Mina.**


	15. Battle at Shoowayasha!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**StrikerTj; Yeah, I'm getting better. Here's the next chapter!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; He surely is yeah, he's got a few things that he needs to do. Yeah, good thing Sir Nighteye is helping him out. It is sad for her huh. Yup, she's surely helping both Ochaco, and Izumi out with their abilities. He's even getting in combinations with Tsuyu.**

**issei; Yup, quite the combo!**

**Anime PJ; Yeah, it's gonna get quite wild in this chapter.**

**Roxas Itsuka; They have yeah, it seems that the Meta Army are on the move. Twice and Rensuke have a nice relationship with one another huh. Ochaco and Rensuke are gaining more of a close relationship huh~? I'm sure that Nighteye would become very shocked when he learns about Rensuke's past. Dabi might have come to a realization yeah. It was a bit of a sad one, learning a few things about various characters.**

**Okushi; Thanks for the tips, I'll search them up! And thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, they have some reservations. Maybe someday we will. Yeah we got a small hint to that. It's quite ironic huh. Probably yeah, I'd say Tsu is a better swimmer, but thanks to his Quirk, Rensuke can swim quite well. I can't reveal much about that, but it seems like they had some sort of relationship huh. Rensuke and Twice have a fun relationship~ A name for the team huh, I'll have to think of one. Yeah he's helping Ochaco out with her power. He did yeah, Dabi's learning not to anger Rensuke or attack his team. He did yeah, we'll see more of their relationship this chapter. Yup, Rensuke's no fool, we'll see how far he planned ahead this chapter. Those ideas look cool for Code Geass, though I only know some of it, I haven't watched it all yet. The Marvel idea seems cool, and I like both Marvel and DC for different reasons. Perhaps he could give Rappa some Quirks in the future. She could beat Tetsutetsu yeah~ Momo could gain courage from Rensuke yeah. Those look like cool ideas for Black Clover. Pokemon ideas seem pretty good to me also!**

**Andrew123456; Yeah, that looks like a good idea to me!**

**Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Battle at Shoowayasha!**

Having a face down with Chitose, and Geten, Chitose snapped her fingers, so a bunch of people rushed inside. They had Quirks that fired off various projectiles against Rensuke's group, but Gentle got in the way, and used his Quirk on the air, causing it to turn elastic, sending the projectiles right back towards the enemies.

"A Quirk that can repel projectiles like that?"

Chitose was in shock, as Rensuke thrust his hand right, sending off a mass torrent of water which slammed right into all of the men and women that were attacking, the mass of water crushed their bodies against the wall, knocking them all out at the same time due to the pressure.

"Seems like you're not messing around."

Geten said with a sly smile, and stuck out her finger.

Feeling danger coming, Rensuke stepped forward first, and went to shoot off some water.

But as he was, he suddenly noticed that his water was beginning to freeze, and turn into ice.

The ice stopped in its path, and turned directly towards Rensuke and the others.

"It turned to ice?"

Himiko let out with surprise.

Rensuke looked towards Geten who had her hands out.

"It's her, she's using her Quirk."

Geten didn't even deny it, showing a superior expression on her face that was meant to indicate that she was quite intimidating.

"Correct, my Meta Ability can manipulate ice, and freeze any water that's within my range. As I've said, I've been training all of my life, and I wont be beaten by you! Did you think we came here while thinking you wouldn't resist? I was sent here because your Quirk is ineffective against me, any water you produce, I'll freeze it immediately, you wont be able to get past me."

As she said it, she shot the ice forward towards Rensuke and the others, as the Nomu stepped forward on Rensuke's orders, and smashed the ice apart, Geten's eyes narrowing slightly with Rensuke cracking his neck side to side.

"Seems like my Quirk might be ineffective against her...but, it doesn't mean my other skills are!"

Rensuke took out a sword that Himiko handed to him, and rushed forward, while Geten manipulated the water nearby, freezing it and became a shield that was sliced against with Rensuke's sword, forcing Geten backwards slightly.

"Ren-kun, I've got Chitose!"

Himiko rushed forward, and withdrew her knife.

"Shit!"

Chitose let out a breath, and jumped left out of the office doors, as Himiko impaled the wall, then pulled out her knife, twirling it around as she rushed out of the door after Chitose.

"Gentle, La Brava, take the Nomu, and go to assist Himiko-chan! Also, make sure Twice is safe, he'll be essential if we become too damaged!"

"But, Ren!"

Gentle worried for Rensuke, but he shot them a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. Believe in me!"

Gentle and La Brava began to cry as they nodded, saluting Rensuke who jumped back to avoid several ice shards that Geten had launched towards him. The ice shards pierced the ground, as he landed after them, readying his sword once more.

"R-Right! We'll win Ren!"

"Yes, please survive!"

"I really hate those people that hurt my friend! But I'll fight too!"

Gentle and La Brava shot out of the door with Twice following, leaving Rensuke and Geten alone.

"Alright then, you got us alone. Even with a sword, you can't beat me. My Meta Ability-"

"Is not all you are."

Rensuke defused her with those words.

"Y-Yes you are! The power of your Meta Ability, determines what standing you have in society!"

As she said it, Rensuke twirled his blade around.

"Come on then Ice Queen, show me what you've got."

"I'll freeze you solid!"

Geten's eyes flared as she controlled more ice, shooting off several spheres of ice for Rensuke all at once. Responding to that, Rensuke dashed forward, and his blade sliced through the first ice structure, and carried on towards Geten's body.

Quickly forming a shield of ice, she allowed the ice balls she shot off to change direction, and came back towards him, this time having spikes coming out of them, so Rensuke leapt up into the air, stabbing into the ceiling, and used his Water to smash through the ceiling itself, gaining distance as the ice balls came shooting towards Rensuke.

But the hole wasn't big enough for the ice balls, and were stabbed into the ceiling, with some of the ice piercing far enough to cut Rensuke's leg. He winced at the feeling as he quickly moved through the office that he had come into, with several giant spears of ice tearing through the roof in order to stab him.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Geten!"

Geten felt her blood boiling when he said that, and she jumped out of the window, using her ice as a platform, flying up into the air, and used it to peer into the window, seeing Rensuke already shooting off several water blades towards her.

"You have to realize, that your water isn't going to do anything other than freeze when it is shot at me."

"You do realize that I'm not a one trick pony, right?"

While attempting to freeze it, she suddenly saw something mixed into the water, and it seemed to be a small sphere which contained some of Katsuki's explosive sweat, which began to erupt, and explode, the forming ice shattered before her eyes, and knocked her backwards ever so slightly.

While it did, Rensuke jumped out of the window, landing on the ice, and got close with his blade, slashing towards her body, so she used the ice she had as a platform to become a shield, not realizing that the ice was thinning due to that, and blocked the sword.

Her heart beat increased as Rensuke smirked.

"What are you smirking for?"

"Ice as brittle as this, shatters!"

Rensuke stomped downwards with his incredible strength despite not having a strength enhancing Quirk, and broke through the ice, causing both of them to fall down to the ground, several stories up in the air.

"Aaaaaah!"

Geten let out a cry as Rensuke flipped in the air, pulling out some kind of grappling hook, shooting it for a nearby building, and swung towards the abandoned building in the dead of night, crashing through the window, and slammed against the floor.

"Ow, that's smarts..."

He winced as Geten began manipulating water, allowing it to be frozen under her feet, turning it into a platform for her to ride on, exhaling slowly, at the feeling that she nearly came close to death, with someone who hadn't even used his Quirk on her.

Allowing her body to go up into the air, she manipulated more and more ice, as Rensuke stood up, looking out to see the young woman peering at him with a calm expression on her form, several giant ice spears being shown, and pointed towards him.

"A Meta Ability doesn't determine your power, does it not?"

"It's how you use your powers, is the way that you can win a fight."

He spoke while Geten thought that it was provocation.

"Hmph, I'll show you you're wrong, by your death!"

Geten unleashed a giant spear of ice that went ripping through the buildings ceiling and aimed for him.

"Geez, you're serious, aren't you?"

Rensuke quickly rushed backwards, dodging the spear of ice, but then saw more and more coming for him, so he continued running, jumping left when seeing the spear coming, only to duck when Geten shot off shards of sharp ice towards his body, which pierced the back wall.

"Stay still boy!"

Geten continued her assault, with several more spears being unleashed towards him, destroying the floor that his body was on with excessive force, forcing Rensuke to fall through the ground, onto a lower floor, which was comprised of mostly tables, seemingly looking like a conference room, he also saw a few doors, one leading to some stairs, as he thought about what he was going to be doing next.

"No, sorry, wont stay still."

But he took it in his stride, and landed with grace, quickly seeing a wooden table, stabbing into it, and began swinging for Geten's body outside of the window as she took aim towards Rensuke once more.

"Come on then!"

Rensuke kicked the table off the blade at the same time it was nearing Geten's general area, and shot the table right for Geten who muttered "It's useless." and cut down the table with a wave of ice.

But when she did, she saw that Rensuke had disappeared from the area he was in.

"W-Where has he gone?!"

She demanded, shooting into the building herself, and used ice to piece around areas that Rensuke could hide in.

However, all of them didn't reveal his location.

He stayed hidden quite well.

"Come out, right now!"

She yelled, but didn't get a reply.

Rensuke had already gone down a set of stairs that was nearby, a set of emergency evacuation stairs.

He got down two flights of stairs, when he heard something from up above.

It was Geten who shot through the door Rensuke came out of previously, and turned her hands downwards with the mass of ice following her body, Rensuke nodding to himself, seeing that she was looking a little angered.

"You wont get away from me!"

From her hands, giant ice gauntlets come from her hands, and smash their way through the stairs with ease. Seeing the ice destroying even the stairs, Rensuke had to compliment the woman for the usage of her Quirk.

Rensuke felt the stairs below him suddenly come under assault, and saw Geten had used skewers of ice to destroy the support structure of the stairs, and they broke through, but Rensuke stabbed into the wall of the building, just enough for the stairs to fall, while he clung onto the blades handle, suspending him from the giant hole Geten had created.

"Seriously, what is your blade made out of?!"

"Can't you see, I'm using my water to increase the cutting power of the blade. You're not the only one who's trained with their Quirk."

"Meta Ability."

"Whatever, same difference Geten-san."

Changing tactics, Geten summoned ice to form hands, and shot them for Rensuke in an attempt to grab him.

He went to respond with water, but knew she'd freeze it instantly and would give her more firepower, so he saved that for the moment, and pulled himself up so he perched himself on his blade, then he used water very briefly from his feet, to propel him up into the air for Geten herself, while yanking the sword out of the wall.

Geten readied to attack. But by the time that she was going to release her attack, he was already on her ice platform, and stabbed towards her leg, which she formed an ice shield to block, so he tightened his free hand, and propelled it with a burst of water, smashing his fist deeply into her body, causing her to cough up bile, and sent her flying through a nearby door, smashing through it and forcing her to hit the ground.

Rensuke controlled the ice that he was stood on, and took that control away from Geten.

"Though you control ice, I control all forms of water, so don't even try it with me, Geten."

Geten rubbed her lip, and saw that some blood had been coughed up as well as bile.

"You made me bleed...even though you didn't use your Meta Ability for more than second, you still landed a blow on me..."

"Quirks, are something that factors into the way your fighting style is yes. But you also have to understand, like I've said in the past, people have weak Quirks and they can't defend themselves. Who are going to defend them? Someone needs to be there to keep them safe, and that's going to be me, and my group, I'll take down every evil Villain if I have to by myself. Every evil Hero. Because I'm going to be the one who truly changes this world, for my Mother's sake."

Geten felt something bubbling inside of her briefly for what she had said.

But then she shook her head.

She didn't look pleased in the slightest.

Because of what he was saying, it sounded as if he was truly trying to defy her leader, someone she looked up to.

Her anger grew at the sight before her, and her ice control grew higher, forming what seemed to be a giant fist of ice.

"You might be good, but you can't use your Meta Ability like this, because I'll always freeze it. You can try to outrun me, but this is the end result. The power that we have, is endless, our army is forever, and we'll build a better society by crushing the weak."

Rensuke controlled the platform he was on, and shot up into the air, seeing the giant hand smashing right through the wall itself.

Geten wasn't messing around.

The ice hand turned upwards towards Rensuke who saw it coming for him.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to use his water to combat the ice, he decided to fly back into the room he came out of from before, and ditched the ice, using it to freeze the door solid, so it would take Geten an extra few seconds to get through.

Rensuke quickly searched through a draw, and saw what he needed.

He turned to see the ice being ripped off of the door he had frozen shut, and saw Geten's giant ice hand smashing through the walls, revealing Geten riding behind it on a new sheet of ice, her eyes on his form condescendingly.

"Here you are, little boy. I have to admit, you're quite cute."

"Ooh, thank you Geten-san, you're not so bad yourself."

"But, you're wrong. Power is what is needed in this world."

"Indeed. But power is supposed to be used for those who don't have it."

"I guess, like you, right now, huh?"

Rensuke raised an eyebrow.

"Like me huh?"

"That's right, you don't have a leg to stand on. Your ability is sealed, your movements will be sealed. Your friends are going to die, you have nowhere to turn to, you are going to be finished now. Did you really think you'd be able to beat the army? The leader is stronger than I am, the army is large and vast. You cannot hope to grasp our power."

"Geez, you're quite talkative about your own powers, but you have a few shortcomings."

"And those are?"

Geten demanded, as Rensuke revealed what he seemed to be a tomato.

Geten became confused as Rensuke threw it forward, and the contents of the tomato, the juices, burst outwards, shooting right for Geten's eyes at high speeds, causing her to gasp, and then be hit in the eyes by the juices of the tomato blinding her briefly.

"My eyes!"

Because of the sudden assault on her eyes, Rensuke managed to run forward, his hand fully on her giant ice hand, and used his own Quirk to shatter the giant ice hand, and manipulate the breaking shards, shooting them right for Geten.

Geten let out a cry as she was bombarded by ice, slamming against several places, in places Rensuke knew would damage her the most, like her arms, and legs, her torso among other places, and with the thickness of the ice, it damaged Geten's body quite a bit.

She was then sent shooting through the stairwell that had been destroyed thanks to Geten from before, sending her hurdling down hole that used to be the stairs.

Rensuke licked off some tomato juice from his hand, and muttered "Lets call the whole thing off~" as he exhaled, hoping that the others would be alright.

But as he was mentally celebrating, he suddenly saw a sharp thick piece of head heading for him. He went to react, but the ice managed to stab into his stomach by the time he summoned his water, and blew it away.

Then he saw a few more coming, but when he tried to use his water, it froze so he had to take the blade he had, and slice through the ice daggers, receiving a cut to the cheek, and a thin trail of blood leaked down his cheek, but he managed to take down the other ice shards while bleeding from his abdomen.

Geten came floating up, and began freezing Rensuke's water once more, bleeding from the impacts she received.

Rensuke felt his stomach also bleeding as Geten's eyes sharpened.

"You ready to finish this?!"

Rensuke panted, looking down at his stomach, then towards the enemy before him.

Knowing that he'd have to fight, he stood tall, and looked ready to take up arms.

"Lets do this."

With his words, Rensuke prepared for battle once more, clutching his sword tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Himiko chased down Chitose who was running away from her. Taking out a knife, she aimed it towards Chitose, who looked back to see the blade coming for her, so she quickly dodged out of the way, but received a harsh cut to her cheek, drawing some blood from her face.

Himiko grinned, and said "Blood, yes please!" and came shooting at her.

However, Chitose stuck out her hand, and some box formed around her hand, slamming it against Himiko who received it to her upper body, and it exploded, sending her backwards.

Himiko looked down and despite having received a blow to the body, it didn't seem to have caused much damage.

The explosions themselves hadn't done much to damage her.

Yet, she did receive some.

"Himiko-chan!"

Gentle called while Chitose ground her teeth.

"Go and fight the others in the building with the Nomu, Gentle, La Brava, Twice. I've got this bitch."

"A-Are you sure?"

La Brava was concerned, but Himiko waved her off.

"We can't have her calling for backup, nor the others either. They might have an army, but we've got a Nomu. I've got this woman, leave her to me. She's also got some strange Quirk, I'll deal with it myself. Block off the exits so they can't escape. I'm sure Ren-kun would say the same."

La Brava and Gentle knew that she was right, but they didn't want to leave Himiko on her form.

Twice glared at Chitose, and announced "Himiko-chan is going to kill you!" then he showed a love heart with his fingers. "Lets date~" Chitose just glared at him.

Knowing though that's what she wanted, the three of them directed the Nomu downwards, and smashed it through several stairs, while swinging its arms outwards, and collided with their bodies of the incoming members of the army, and sent them slamming into a wall with Gentle and La Brava following after them.

Himiko turned towards Chitose who scowled at her.

"So, you're a friend of Rensuke-kun are you?"

"I'm more than a friend, bitch."

Himiko twirled her knife towards Chitose who continued to scowl.

"You're an odd girl. How about an interview?"

"How about no?"

Himiko replied while showing a toothy grin.

Chitose's scowl grew on her face.

"Seriously, brats nowadays. Tell me, what's your name exactly?"

"You want to know the name of your killer? Fine, my name is Himiko Toga, I'm the right hand woman to Ren-kun, the boy that's going to change the world."

Chitose wore surprise on her face.

"Why are you willing to go to that great of lengths for him? It's suicide coming here."

"Suicide? Is it? I didn't realize, because I simply don't care. Ren-kun gave me the means to live life that I wish. I can do anything I want with Ren-kun and he'll still look at me with love, and kindness. He'll always love me, and I'll always love him. You're the one who's going to be ended here."

Himiko rushed forward as Chitose looked on angrily.

But then as Himiko passed by a certain wall, Chitose snapped her fingers, and the wall beside Himiko exploded, forcing Himiko off balance, while Chitose lunged forward, and punched Himiko in the right hand side, using her Quirk to explode Himiko's side, and drew some blood from the attack, and sent Himiko down to the ground.

"H-How did you do that?"

Chitose let out a small laugh.

"My Meta Ability is something that might not be that flashy, but used in the right way, and everything around me becomes a weapon. You walked into enemies territory, this area is filled with my Quirk, this entire building. We knew that Rensuke-kun would be difficult, and I made sure that it would be the best area for our side to fight and the worse side for Rensuke-kun to fight. Admittedly, we didn't know about you guys, I guess that he was smarter than we had given credit for."

"Of course he is, he's been hunted all his life, he always comes out on top."

Chitose raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Himiko tightened the blade around her hand, and then began lunging for Chitose.

"As if I'd tell you!"

Himiko got close to Chitose, lunging from the left, so Chitose rose her fist, and blocked with the metal glove she wore, sparks going off between them. Himiko then skidded right, and sliced forward, Chitose pulled backwards, and received a small cut to her abdomen, but she avoided a fatal stabbing.

But as she lunged backwards, Himiko had sent off all four of her blades that came from her blood machine on her back, all of them heading for Chitose. She avoided three of them, but the last one struck into her leg, and made her wince.

"Get over here!"

Chitose felt her leg being pulled from the blood machines wire stuck in her, as it was yanked out, she fell down to the ground, so Himiko managed to get above her, with her knife getting ready to be plunged downwards.

"N-No! Get off me!"

Himiko didn't care, and stabbed downwards…

Chitose raised her hand, and received a knife wound to the hand, but she then punched Himiko in the chest, and exploded her off of her body.

Feeling the wounds on her body, Chitose walked towards the stairs with a small limp.

Himiko rolled backwards, getting to her feet with injuries on her chest, seeing Chitose heading for the stairs.

"Oh no you don't you cow!"

Himiko went to stab Chitose, but the ground suddenly began to explode, more and more, with heavy cracks appearing in the ground itself, and eventually, fell through the ground, to the lower level.

Himiko looked up towards her, with Chitose showing a dirty grin on her face.

"Did you forget, that this is our building? You wont be walking out of here alive!"

Himiko grit her teeth, showing an annoyed expression and knew that Chitose could have rigged the entire building to explode. All around her, she was caught, so she would have to be careful going forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gentle, La Brava, Twice and the Nomu were smashing their way through the building, taking people out left and right, with the Nomu's strength beating most of the people that could even stand in its way.

"It's a good thing that we have the Nomu." La Brava said, seeing another person being swatted away. "We should leave the Nomu to fight these people. We need to get to the exits."

"No, you stay with the Nomu, La Brava. Also keep Twice safe, as Ren wishes for."

"But Gentle..."

"He's very strong, he'll be able to keep yourself safe and Twice. I couldn't take it if anything happened to you."

La Brava began to blush at what he said.

He cared for her safety.

It was touching, sweet…

"G-Gentle...please survive! Okay?! I couldn't take it if something happened!"

"Haha, don't worry about me, our leader, and Himiko-chan are dealing with their own bad guys, I'll make sure no one can escape!"

With giving commands to the Nomu, La Brava watched as Gentle rushed towards the lowest floor.

Twice looked to La Brava, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you single?"

"Yes...no...I don't know! Lets get going!"

Twice let out a "I hate you!" then "I love you!" as they sped off.

* * *

Once Gentle got there, he saw that there were a few people attempting to escape.

Quickly thinking, Gentle created a trampoline in the air, and shot off at high speeds, and delivered a punch to one of the men's heads, then he used his Quirk on the air opposite, and turned his body to move differently.

Speeding forward, Gentle delivered multiple blows in different directions, hitting each of the men and women who tried to fight back, but their Quirks couldn't reach him due to the speed he was moving thanks to using his Quirk on the air, and bouncing around.

Soon enough, all men and women were on the ground from Gentle's assault, with Gentle landing near the exit/entrance.

Then he raised his hands in the air, creating several elasticated barriers, which he brought down onto the men and women. Several of the barriers layered on top of the other, and soon enough, they all became pinned under the barriers, save for one man who was able to dodge out of the side.

"Gentle Sandwich shall keep you pinned."

He declared boldly, but the man that rolled away looked on with a strong gaze.

"You think you can get by me?"

Gentle watched as the man's body began to go through a change. He gained a purple colouring to his skin, and his body enlarged. His muscles grew to be thick in size, as was his legs, then his eyes turned towards Gentle.

"So you've beefed up! But it wont be enough for me!"

As he said it, the man rushed forward at a high speed. His size had also increased his speed, and he lunged for Gentle, who barely dodged out of the way with his Quirk turning the ground elastic. But when he was flying into the air, the man's hand quickly reached up and grabbed Gentle's leg, suspending him in mid air.

"You wont leave here alive!"

The man brought down Gentle's body, and slammed him down into the ground.

Gentle let out a wince at the feeling, and saw the man's hand tightening around Gentle's leg, crushing said leg.

"Aaaaaah!"

Gentle let out a small crying sound from the pain he received.

But he took out a knife, and quickly pierced the man's hand, forcing his hand to open, and he slid his leg out. Despite feeling pained, he managed to get to his feet, and rush backwards as the beast like man followed after him.

Seeing him coming, Gentle dodged left, and avoided the man's punch that created a shock wave in the air, then he grabbed onto a pillar in the lobby area, turning it into elastic, as the beast man lunged for Gentle himself.

Gentle pulled the pillar backwards, enough for the pillar to get in the way of the man himself, and released it, sending it right back towards the beast man, who was caught up by the elastic and snapped towards the ground, smashing heavily into it.

Gentle let out a small panting sound, believing that he'd be able to continue on…

But that wasn't the case.

His eyes turned to the beast man while he began standing up. Gentle barely had time to move, when he got in close, and punched Gentle in the face, sending him smashing through a pillar that he hadn't turned elastic.

Slamming on the ground, Gentle felt himself bleeding, and his back felt sore from the impact.

But he didn't give up.

He couldn't give up.

He had things to do.

Placing a barrier of elastic air before him, he took out some debris from the crashing into the pillar, and launch them towards the enemy before him. Said man simply smashes through the debris like it was nothing, and takes aim at Gentle.

Quickly thinking, Gentle turns his cage into elastic, and flings it before him, the man's fist entering the cape, and was then flung backwards, but the man flips in the air, landing perfectly on the ground and takes aim once more.

"You wont win against me!"

Gentle watches as the man rushed forward once more.

Knowing the same trick wouldn't work twice, he elasticated the ground, and bounced off it in time for the beast man to come swinging forward, his body going up into the air, with the beast man unwillingly following.

"W-What?!"

"Have this!"

Gentle forces his foot downwards as the man came upwards, his foot colliding with the man's face, and sent him hurdling down to the ground, where he was bounced upwards once more, allowing Gentle to take another swing at him.

But when he did, the man blocked with his arm, and showed a dark grin.

"I've got it, you can't beat me now!"

Gentle's eyes widened, and received a terrible blow to his torso, sending him flying across the ground, and smashed into the elevator doors, with blood coming out of his mouth.

Gentle felt his body being worn down.

He couldn't do much.

The punch had caused a good deal of damage.

But still, he had to do something.

Anything to win.

His friends were counting on him.

The beast like man came back down to the ground, and his fist tightened.

"This is it, puny man, you wont escape now."

Gentle tried to move, but his body felt sore.

The man then rushed towards Gentle with his fist tightened.

As he rushed forward, La Brava had come back with the Nomu and Twice, and saw the state Gentle was in.

Seeing his damaged body, his eyes fading away…

She couldn't take it.

Her love burst forth, announcing it to Gentle with tears in her eyes.

"Danjuro-kun! I love yoooooooooooooou!"

Gentle suddenly felt a surge of power entering his body, and turned his eyes towards the man coming in, as power leaked off of him. His hand rose, and caught the attack that came for him, stopping it all together, with his strengthened hand, causing the beast man to stop.

"W-What…?"

"Sorry, my La Brava is counting on me, I wont be losing to you!"

Gentle forced the hand back, and propelled himself forward with his Quirk on the air. Using his new found strength and speed, he quickly blitzed the man himself, using different areas around the battlefield to move from, and did it unpredictably so the beast man couldn't attempt to stop him.

His hands and feet clashed with the man several times, each blow forcing his body to bend to Gentle's will, and then Gentle aimed the final blow from above, swinging down his foot, and clashed heavily with the man's head, slamming it down onto the ground, and into an unconscious state.

But as he did, Gentle fell down to the ground, as La Brava rushed over.

"Gentle! Are you alright!?"

La Brava showed her concerned for him, and looked deeply into his eyes.

He appreciated it, and showed his smile back.

"I'm fine...did you complete the mission?"

"Y-Yes of course, I had to come back to help you though..."

"Haha...I'm alright, don't worry about me...but, I wonder how our comrades are doing right now…? I hope they're okay..."

La Brava also hoped the same thing, that they'd be alright.

La Brava then turned to Twice.

"Twice, use your Quirk, and make a copy of Ren."

"Aah, my friend! Yes of course, I always could speak to Ren Ren~"

La Brava watched as Twice made a clone. Because he had gotten Rensuke's measurements before, he made a perfect copy of Rensuke, who bent down and began healing the wounds that Gentle had, something Rensuke had planned for. So he could go all out, he'd have Twice use his clone to heal his allies if they got damaged, and made sure to save it until the last moment, in case there was someone who could take out the clone.

But with this, Rensuke's clone could heal after the battle had been done.

* * *

Back with Himiko, she stared angrily up towards Chitose who showed a dirty smile on her face.

"Himiko, was it?"

"That's my business, not yours."

She growled out, Chitose snickered.

"Tell me, why did you become apart of Rensuke-kun's little group? I was just curious, you mentioned something about it before, how about elaborating on it?"

"As I said, don't even start with me Chitose. Flirting with Ren-kun like that, you must be on something if you think you'll be able to beat us all. We might be small in number, but we've got strong abilities."

Chitose didn't look thrilled by what was being said.

"Don't worry, Himiko, you'll not suffer all that long."

Chitose picked up some debris from nearby, tossing them into the hole, as Himiko got to her feet, seeing that they were exploding in the air. Himiko managed to avoid the first wave, but Chitose continued snapping her fingers, and the ceiling above her, began to explode, and send the heavy debris down towards him.

"Destroying your own building, I didn't expect that!"

Himiko flipped forward, avoiding some debris, but Chitose changed tactics, and had the ceiling before her, explode, and caused a blockage, before more debris fell down towards her, forcing Himiko to pull backwards due to not being able to go forward, but some of the ceiling hit her shoulder hard, and caused her to wince at the feeling.

But she didn't stop going back, seeing Chitose in her sights through the opening of the roof, taking out a small blade, aiming true, and threw it at Chitose, who hadn't expected it, and received a piercing through the shoulder, and made her cry out.

"Aaaaah! Y-You bitch! Seriously?!"

"Takes one to know one!"

Himiko snapped, while seeing her shoulder was bleeding.

But even then, Himiko went to run forward, when the wall beside her exploded, forcing her through another wall that also exploded, bouncing her back and forth, until she went through the first wall that exploded, and made him let out a cry at the explosions.

Despite not being strong, they still packed quite a punch.

She felt herself bleeding from the impacts, along with the explosions.

But she still didn't give up, and recalled that Rensuke was counting on her.

She wouldn't lose to Chitose.

There was no way that she could do.

Chitose came running through the broken corridor, and thought that Himiko would be at least stunned.

But when she got there…

Himiko wasn't there at all.

"W-What?!"

Chitose looked left and right into the area that Himiko was going to be in, but she wasn't there.

However, Himiko then came up from above, with her knife swinging downwards.

"Aaaaah!"

Chitose felt her shoulder be stabbed, and she let out a small cry from the impact, but she turned around, grabbing Himiko's shirt.

"Sorry bitch, but you're going down."

Himiko said it while twisting her knife in Chitose's shoulder.

Now both shoulders of Chitose had been stabbed, and she felt a bit dizzy from the impact of the knife attack she had received.

But she didn't give up, and glared at Himiko.

"I'm apart of the Meta Liberation Army, and I wont be beaten by you!"

Chitose punched her with her box like weapon, causing the small protrusions on said box, to all explode in Himiko's chest, forcing Himiko backwards, through the wall, and landed on the ground heavily.

Chitose then looked on with a dirty look.

"What kind of fall do you think it would take for you to die? A few stories? We're quite high aren't we? If you fell from a four story, would you die? Because that's what's going to happen right here, and now."

Himiko looked back towards Chitose, and glared hard.

She wasn't going to be finished here.

She couldn't die by Chitose's hands.

She began pulling her body up from the ground, while Chitose allowed Himiko's shirt to explode, and sent her down into the ground, with a cry from Himiko, and wounds coming over Himiko's form.

Chitose then walked forward, and slammed her foot into her stomach, causing her to cough up bile.

"Sorry little girl, but you're a liability, you can't keep going forward."

Himiko peered up to Chitose while she was being pinned down.

She slowly reached out for something within her blood machine, pulling out a vial.

Chitose looked confused on why Himiko had some blood on her.

Himiko though began shedding a few tears, as she kissed the vial.

"In the end Ren-kun...I couldn't do it...I tried my best...even then, I still..."

Himiko continued to cry while she drunk the blood.

Chitose lowered her eyebrows as she stepped backwards.

She watched as Himiko's face began to turn into Rensuke's own.

"A Transformation Quirk..."

She murmured, as Himiko's face now became Rensuke's face.

"I'll die, while wearing the face of the man I love..."

Chitose pulled backwards even more, and got towards a safe location as Himiko remembered the many times she had enjoyed spending with Rensuke.

The love that she felt for him.

How he had been there…

* * *

_Rain fell down on top of Himiko as she strolled the streets. Barely a teenager, she didn't have many places to go. Everyone had considered her to be 'abnormal' due to her fascination and love of blood._

_But she didn't care._

_She loved the sensation of blood, she loved the feelings it gave her inside._

_As she strolled the streets, she noticed that she was being followed, so she quickly took out a knife._

_Her bloodlust filled her with the desire to slay the person that was attacking her._

_So when it came to confronting that person, she turned, and went to attack that person, when he saw that it was man with large muscles, and his eyes gave off a murderous intent, lunging at her with his own blade._

_She parried the blade, and was forced backwards, when he kicked her in the torso and she fell backwards onto the ground._

_Her eyes blinked as he turned towards her with a dark grin on his face._

"_Little girls shouldn't be running around in the darkness like this. I only found you due to my Quirk."_

_Himiko didn't seem to care, and got back off the ground, rushing him with a slashing motion._

_However, some more of the man's allies came out of the shadows, and attacked Himiko._

_She managed to stab one of them in the torso, and duck a blow from another, then slam her foot upwards, kicking him hard in the chin and brought up off the ground. _

_But another used their tongue to become like a web, and wrapped around her, her eyes widening in shock._

_Though she didn't feel scared, she knew that because of this incident, she probably was going to be mugged, and possibly killed._

_However, when the man with the Infrared Ray Quirk came closer with his knife, a sudden voice called out._

"_Hey, picking on girls is wrong you know?"_

_They froze, as they turned around to see who it was._

_Seeing it was a boy with blue and blonde hairs, their eyes narrowed angrily._

"_Don't become involved brat."_

"_Sorry, but you have the Quirk Infrared Ray, don't you?"_

_The man snarled as he answered._

"_That's not your business!"_

"_If that's you, then your Quirk, belongs to my Father. He needs a new way to see."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about, but I can't let you move forward!"_

_He said while the tongue Quirk user turned towards the boy, and bound him._

_The Infrared Ray user rushed the boy, and went to stab the boy, who chortled, as the water began to stop in the air._

_Himiko was bewildered as the rain water began spinning all around the men that had attacked her, and catching each and everyone of them. They fell onto the whirlpool which was moving above their heads._

_Himiko saw that the enemies were being cut by the attack, and then she saw their blood._

_Looking intrigued, he pointed his finger downwards, slamming them into the pavement._

_Most of them were knocked out, besides the man with the Infrared Ray Quirk._

_Though he was on the verge of it, he could still see, and turned his eyes onto Himiko._

"_Damn brat...such a Quirk...even then, I wont die by you!"_

_The boy watched as the guy lunged at Himiko._

_Quickly propelling himself forward, he got between Himiko and the knife user, and disarmed the Infrared Ray user and tossed the knife to the side, but the man didn't stop, and head butted Rensuke so hard that he drew some blood from his forehead._

_Himiko's eyes widened even more as Rensuke merely slammed a volley of water towards him, knocking him fully unconscious._

_He turned to Himiko, who noticed that he was bleeding, and it was running down his head, and face._

_Instincts came over her, and she quickly stood, taking his head, and lightly licked the cut he had._

_The boy let out a small laugh._

"_Hey, that tickles~"_

_Himiko looked into his eyes, seeing that he didn't possess anything like hatred, or disgust._

_He seemed to be genuinely ticklish from her lick._

_Pulling backwards, Himiko examined the boys body up and down while he showed some concern for her._

"_Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"_

"_Hurt...no, I'm not hurt. You're hurt...you're bleeding..."_

_The boy raised an eyebrow._

"_Can I, take you home?"_

"_Home? I don't have one of them anymore."_

"_You don't? I'm sorry about that." The boy offered his hand towards her, as he gained a large smile. "Come with me, I'll take care of you, if you wish."_

_Himiko looked between his hand, his body and his bleeding cut._

_Her emotions began to stir inside of her._

_He wasn't disgusted by her._

"_Do you...think I'm weird for what I did when licking your blood?"_

"_What's normal anyway? Normal is whatever the individual decides it to be. If you want to lick blood, then lick blood."_

_Those words hit her like bullets._

_They rang true within her._

_With the rain falling between them, the boy takes off his coat and puts it around her._

"_Come on, I'll make sure you're okay now."_

_She trusted him._

_His demeanour, the kindness he displayed._

_But most of all...he accepted her normal, without question, without disgust. It was just something Himiko was, and he didn't even seem to be bothered._

_Seeing his hand, she took it in her own, and her face grew into a smile, but also, her cheeks turned bright red, feeling things, she hadn't quite before._

* * *

Snapping out of her memory, Himiko's face smiled.

Despite her pain, she remembered the first time she had met Rensuke.

How he had accepted her without question.

How he had saved her without question.

How he had given her a place to call home without question.

How she fell in love with him, without any doubt inside of her.

Because, to him, and her, normal is what that person perceived as normal, and right now, she couldn't leave what she loved behind.

She couldn't die here.

Chitose muttered "Goodbye." and went to set off her explosions on multiple floors to drop Himiko to her death…

But Himiko didn't give up, and despite the pain she was in, rushed forward at Chitose.

Giving her no time to set off the explosions and due to being caught by surprise, Chitose attempted to punch Himiko, but Himiko threw her own blood that were on her fingers into Chitose's eyes, blinding her.

"Aaaah!"

"Have this!"

Using that chance, Himiko pierced Chitose's right hand side deeply, causing Chitose's eyes to widen in shock.

"N-No! G-Get off me!"

Chitose tried to move her hand, but Himiko twisted the knife in her, causing Chitose to stop and let out a cry of pain as Himiko reeled her hand upwards.

"You underestimated me then. You thought I was down, but I'd not go down until you did. But you also did the unforgivable. Attacking my Ren-kun, I wont ever let anyone kill Ren-kun!"

Himiko slammed her fist deeply into Chitose's face, and the impact, along with hitting the floor, caused Chitose to fall unconscious.

Himiko panted, and felt herself succumbing to the pain and injuries that she had.

She felt the face she had, melting away, and returning her from Rensuke's face, to her own.

She then fell beside Chitose, and fell onto her back.

Her fingers grabbed the phone in her pocket, and revealed a picture of herself, and Rensuke, being together.

Shaking due to the wounds, Himiko began laughing quietly.

"I did it...Ren-kun, I'll never...leave you..."

She also fell unconscious from the damage that she had received, but despite that, she had a content smile, knowing that she won.

* * *

Back with Rensuke, he watched as Geten formed large fists of ice. The fists took up over half of the size of the building. Her eyes went towards his own, while he himself looked on with a calm expression on his face.

"I wont lose here."

"But you are going to lose."

Geten spoke with harsh words.

But Rensuke didn't seem to care.

He was prepared for anything that was to come for him.

"You can be cold if you want, but I still have things I need to do. I have family waiting for me. My Mother, my cousin, my Himiko-chan, Danjuro-kun, Manami-san and Jin-kun as well. All of them are counting on me to come back, and I will come back to them."

Geten began to laugh as if she found something funny.

"If that's the case, then I can't wait for you to see the power of our leader. If you can't beat me, then you can't win now. You never could win against me."

"Is that right?"

The girl nodded and sent off her giant ice fists for Rensuke's body.

Because of his injuries, Rensuke was forced to move backwards, and avoid the fists, but they smashed their way through everything so Rensuke went to jump out of the window, when ice formed before him, and became a wall that he couldn't cross.

He then turned to see the ice coming for him, so he stuck out his hand, and placed it against the ice itself, to destroy parts of it by controlling the water, but he received the full impact of the fist, sending him smashing through the floor, and to lower levels of the ground.

Then the second fist came shooting down towards him, so he dodged left, but his right leg got caught in the attack, smashing it down into the ground, and made him wince at the feeling, but Geten was surprised.

"Your leg should have broke from that..."

Rensuke looked up towards her, and smirked.

"Sorry, I'm not dying that quickly."

Geten looked even more angered than before, and turned the hands back onto Rensuke's form.

Rensuke began running once more, while trying to come up with a plan of attack.

"_She's capable of freezing my water, my Quirk can't reach her. Even if I can take control over her ice, she's still got quite the range, she's able to use water from many sources it seems. Even the water pipes under the ground from what I saw outside...and she seems to be able to freeze it faster than my attacks reach her...I need to think of something..._"

Rensuke dodged left, and sliced through part of the ice hand that she had made, chopping off an ice finger, then turned it into a spear, launching it for Geten, who blocked with an ice wall, Rensuke noticing however that she was getting more tired by the minute.

She could use her powerful Quirk alright, but even she had limits.

Rensuke then rushed forward at Geten, who snickered, turning several skewers of ice towards Rensuke, shooting them off in several a second, each coming from different directions. Despite bleeding from his stomach, Rensuke twirled his blade around, and sliced through several of the skewers.

Geten looked stunned that he could still do that, despite being wounded.

He was moving as if he hadn't suffered a stab wound at all.

But one did manage to get through, and pieced through his right thigh, something that she smirked at.

"Seems like you're not going to last any longer."

Even though she said it, Rensuke didn't care, and dislodged the skewer from his thigh, and saw the ice with the crimson colour of his blood on it.

He then turned to Geten who was readying more and more of her ice spears for his body.

Rensuke knew he wouldn't be able to dodge them all.

His body had been stabbed, his leg had a big wound and he wouldn't be able to move as well as he did before.

Geten looked down towards him, and saw that he wasn't even attempting to move out of the way.

"Are you resigning to your fate?"

Rensuke didn't answer.

All he could think about was his Mother, and how she wouldn't be saved.

How Yuki wouldn't be saved.

How he had failed to help them…

* * *

"_Hehehe, come on, my baby~"_

_Dazzling._

_His Mother always was like that when she was acting cheerful. _

_Even now as he ran beside her, within a field of flowers, her long blue hair waving in the air, her dazzling multicoloured eyes that was a very recognizable feature and they shined beautifully._

_She was using her Quirk to make the flowers shine somehow. He wasn't exactly sure how she was doing it, but with the way that her water was spread out and catching the sun, it looked like the flowers were glowing._

_He admired his Mother._

_He loved his Mother._

_She always made him smile, even at times when he didn't want to smile._

"_Aaah!"_

_He tripped over a root on the ground, and a small cut appeared on his leg._

_His Mother immediately rushed back over, and bent down._

_Her soothing hand went towards his leg, and saw the small cut._

"_M-Mommy...my leg hurts..."_

_She soothingly petted her sons head, peering into his multicoloured eyes with her own, and her cheerful smile caused him to feel warm inside._

"_Oh my, it seems to be a little bad cut." He watched the woman begin using her water, and healed the cut on his leg. "There you go." She then placed her fingers on the small bits of blood that ran down his leg, and to his amazement, it began to come off his body and floating into the air where it was evaporating until it disappeared completely. "See, it's all gone now~"_

"_Mommy..."_

_The young woman tilted her head, showing a beautiful smile._

"_Yes?"_

"_How did...you do that? With the blood..."_

_The woman giggled, hugging her son, and lifted him up._

"_Blood, also contains water, that's how I can do it. Everything living in this world contains water, it sustains life. The people that walk around, the very air even contains water. And even these flowers below us, they contain water~ As long as it contains a liquid, I can move it and use it, isn't that cool~?"_

_Showing a loving smile, the boy felt good._

_Even when he felt low, she always made it feel better._

_Even when he was scared...she was there to brighten his life._

"_Water...Mommy, I love your Quirk..."_

"_Hehe, and I love you~"_

_The boy let out a small childish giggle, and laid his head on his Mother's shoulder._

_Though their family was small, he still enjoyed every single moment with his Mother..._

* * *

Coming back to reality, Rensuke remembered that what his Mother taught him.

Everything living contained water.

Everything, even his blood.

Feeling himself bleeding, he looked down at the crimson blood pouring out of him, and touched it, feeling the stickiness of the blood.

"Then, it's time to end this!"

Geten aimed the ice spears.

Rensuke himself just stood there, looking forward towards her.

She fired off her ice spears to skewer Rensuke's form.

She was sure that she was going to succeed now, for her boss.

But suddenly, a crimson coloured wall formed before him, and blocked off the spears of ice.

Shattering upon hitting the crimson wall, and fell down in shards across the ground, her eyes widening in shock.

"Crimson...what is that...your blood? Are you using your own blood to fight?!"

Geten yelled, while Rensuke allowed the crimson liquid to form around him.

"You can freeze water, right? Can you freeze blood? I can control anything that's got some form of liquid inside it, can you also freeze anything with liquid? Or do you just freeze water? My Mother taught me that, all life contains water, and my blood is no exception. I can keep replicating it with my Quirk. You might be able to freeze my water faster than I can reach you, but I'm willing to bet bloods a bit different to due what is contained in blood." Geten pulled backwards as Rensuke pointed his finger towards her. "You seem to be a bit nervous, Geten-san."

Geten felt her rage growing, and aimed her hands towards Rensuke.

"Get back!"

She launched her giant fist of ice for Rensuke's body, but he allowed the blood to grow more and more, and shot off a large spinning blade of blood, cleaving right through the ice itself, and headed for Geten's body.

"Sorry Geten, but I can't die yet!"

Rensuke allowed his blood saw to turn into smaller ones as she had managed to sent off many different type of ice based weapons for Rensuke's form, each of them being finely controlled by Rensuke's attack, and sliced through them, protecting Rensuke's form.

Geten looked shell shocked, and attempted to freeze the blood, but Rensuke already had propelled himself with his own blood, being replicated by his own power, and then forced blood at his elbow, propelling his fist forward.

"No!"

Geten attempted to form a shield, but Rensuke formed a scythe blade of blood at his elbow, and sliced forward, cleaving through the ice, and then he ejected a barrier of blood bullets from the scythe blade, slamming harder and harder against Geten's body, and smashed her through the wall of the building, and made her bleed from the impact.

Geten caught herself on some ice, floating in the air, and felt her body weakening by the second.

She had been using her Quirk, and he still was standing up.

Despite being covered in wounds, he still was fighting.

Her power grew more and more, turning it into a strong mass of ice that held sharp edges and it turned into a very large sky scraper like spear that could cause mass destruction.

While she did that, Rensuke stepped forward, allowing the crimson blood to grow larger and larger, and formed what seemed to be a mass as well. However, it took the form of a large crimson snake that was about the same size as the mass of ice that Geten had formed.

"Strength is everything! Without strength, life has no meaning!"

Geten yelled at Rensuke, while Rensuke shook his head, noticing from down below, that there was crowds looking upwards and appeared to be concerned. However, Rensuke didn't seem to care, and continued forming the giant mass of crimson blood that took the form of a snake, but Geten also noticed that the snake had Angel like wings.

Her eyes went towards Rensuke's own body and saw him dyed in blood.

Yet, he had an expression that told her that he wasn't about to quit.

"Strength is meaningless if you have nothing to fight for. Why do you fight? Is it for your leaders goals?"

"My leader, is wanting to change the world!"

"Through fear?" Rensuke asked, Geten gave a challenging glare. "Fear, doesn't change a world. It makes people rebel, it makes people afraid, and they lash out at what they fear. Right now, those people down their fear what they don't know. Being afraid, isn't how this world should work. Seeing them scared, I want to change it so they smile. So children don't have to be afraid anymore."

"And how should it work?"

"The world should change through cooperation, through acknowledgement of past mistakes. To make real changes, the world has being wanting to change, forcing that change on others isn't going to work. You have to show them the way, show them that there is a better existence out there for them. That they don't have to accept the world as it is. Relying on All Might, isn't the way to go, there should be people, working together, and showing the world that cooperation is what is key. I mean, haven't you seen it through our battles? My group cooperated to gain information from you, to find out what your plans are, and have worked to bring you down."

"You're so convinced that your friends are alive. How do you know that they're not dead?"

Trying to throw him off, it didn't work.

Rensuke had confidence in them.

He knew they'd be alive right now, whatever it was that they were doing.

"I know they're alive, because they want to also change the world like me and wont die until its achieved. They understand why it has to change the way I've said. I never forced them to join me, I never told them what to do. They follow me, because they want to see a better world. People like Himiko-chan can't express herself in this world due to how it is. People like Gentle and La Brava are rejected due to being a little odd, or what people believe is odd, among other things. Twice being effected mentally by his Quirk and no one was there to help him. People that are forced to do something, can never truly see a new change. It has to be what they want. What they desire. My Mother wished for a better world, and I wont stop until its better for her, for everyone that doesn't deserve the life they have right now."

Geten listened to what he had said...and she felt the compassion in his voice.

The way he spoke, it really did begin stirring something within her.

Liberation…

Showing people the way and not forcing them.

It felt so beautiful…

When she was momentarily distracted, Rensuke allowed the snake with wings to go forward, so Geten snapped out of her thoughts, and sent her ice forward, and the pair of powers clashed together, creating a massive eruption of power that shattered the windows of the office buildings around.

Struggling against one another, Geten attempted to freeze the blood, but Rensuke allowed the blood snake to wrap around the ice that Geten had made, and crushed it with the density of the snake growing higher and higher.

Geten tried to form the ice into a different shape, but the blood snake crushed it with its incredible power, and turned it into nothingness, with shards of ice falling down harmlessly to the ground, and then the snake went for Geten.

"N-No!"

Geten formed an ice shield, but the snakes large body smashed through the ice, and collided with the girls body, flinging her back into Shoowayasha's building, her eyes widening at the feeling, and was sent through several walls, before her consciousness was lost.

Rensuke panted more and more, looking down at the ground to see that some police was arriving along with some police, so Rensuke quickly went into the building.

He made his way over to Geten, and grabbed her unconscious body, flinging her over his shoulder, while his vision blurred.

From using his power so much, along with his wounds, he knew he wouldn't last long.

But he still had things he needed to do.

He went towards the place he felt Himiko and the others.

* * *

Getting there, he saw Himiko on the ground passed out being healed by two Rensuke clones, with a crying Twice who kept saying "She's dead!" but La Brava murmured "Don't say such morbid things..." while Gentle looked healed and kept his eyes on Chitose who was also passed out nearby, with the Nomu on standby.

"Ren...we've cleaned away all evidence of us here! Your clones helped wash away evidence easily enough."

Gentle called, Rensuke gave a half smile.

"Yes...also need to take care of the other building too..."

"Right, we'll get on that."

Rensuke made it to them, falling beside Himiko.

"Himiko-chan..."

He petted her face, seeing his clones healing Himiko's body.

Twice cried, and hugged Rensuke tightly.

"Ren Ren! She's dead! She's deceased! She's worm food now!"

Rensuke gently pats Twice's head.

"She's not dead, don't worry Twice, from what I can see, my clones are fixing the damage and blood loss also. Thanks to you and your cloning Quirk, we'll survive."

"I did something good?" Rensuke nodded, as Twice placed his hands to his hips. "I did something amazing for you peons!" Rensuke let out a small laugh. "My Ren Ren, are you alright?"

Rensuke mouthed 'Ren Ren?' but rolled with it for now.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"But, you're bleeding! Who did it? Was it that ice girl?! I'll slay her!"

Rensuke found it quite comforting in a way that Twice felt that strongly, it seemed that he cared quite a bit.

"It's alright, I still need her for something."

"But Ren Ren..."

Rensuke just gave a comforting smile, fighting to stay conscious.

"I'm alright, Twice. Thank you, I knew you'd come in handy."

Twice continued to hug Rensuke, while letting out happy tears.

"Ren...the Hero's will be here shortly..."

La Brava spoke with worry, Rensuke nodding his head.

"Right...we need to get out of here before what we set up before so no Hero's could interfere doesn't work anymore…La Brava have Johnny warp us eight out of here..."

"Eight...even..."

La Brava looked to Chitose, and Geten, who were unconscious.

He nodded.

"We still need to gain cooperation to gain more info on the Meta Army, and when I was fighting her, Geten-san seemed to understand something..."

"R-Right, if you think it's a good idea."

La Brava controlled Johnny to warp all of them out of there, leaving nothing of them behind.

* * *

A day later, Rensuke while recovering, sat on the bed, with Himiko peacefully sleeping beside him, watching the television, about the events of the night before, with the fights at hand, and right now, they don't know who it was.

"Good thing I had evidence of us destroyed, so they wont know we were there..."

Rensuke murmured to himself as Himiko stirred on the bed.

Her eyes opened, and met with Rensuke's own, who smiled down towards her.

"Did we do it…?"

"We won, Himiko-chan."

Himiko looked ecstatic, and couldn't contain her happily, leaning up, and hugged onto his body.

He hugged her back, while he looked quite sure that she was alright.

"I'm glad you're alright, I was worried about you Himiko-chan~ Good thing Twice was there, using his cloning power to make two me's, double the healing."

"Hehe, I'll always come back to Ren-kun, I'd never abandon him."

Himiko grinned as she moved her body. Despite feeling sore, she pushed Rensuke down onto the bed, and crawled onto his hips. Her lower body locked with his own, moving her body downwards towards his own body.

"Himiko-chan, I..."

He didn't get a chance to finish as her lips overlapped with his own.

Her kiss blended with his own and she quickly allowed her tongue to enter Rensuke's mouth, and toyed with his tongue, though he pushed back with his own tongue, wrapping around her own, causing her to moan happily into his mouth.

His hands slid onto Himiko's back, holding her so she didn't slide down away from the kiss, something that she appreciated.

Explosions of emotions erupted between the two of them, and it filled them with delight.

With happiness that they both wished to have done beforehand.

As they kissed, he felt her hand slowly crawling up his side, sliding across his skin gently, and removed his shirt, pulling her head back long enough to throw his shirt to the side. She then looked down at his chest, and bent down towards it.

She lightly laid a kiss on his chest, causing him to shiver slightly at the feeling that he had.

"Hehe, you're so cute Ren-kun. I've been waiting for a kiss between us."

"I was wondering when it was going to happen to."

She grinned, falling against his shoulder, while he petted her back.

"Ren-kun...I'm glad you're okay. When I thought I was dying...all I could think about was being with you. Being beside you, and being cherished by you, my Ren-kun, I knew I couldn't give up, that you'd not give up, and fight with everything inside of you, so I did to. She underestimated me, she thought I was down, so her guard was also, that allowed me to get the drop on her. So, is Chitose dead?"

Rensuke's face curled upwards slightly.

"Well..."

Himiko's face lowered instantly.

"She's alive...damn it, it means that I'll have to.…"

"Wait Himiko-chan. I've got a few ideas about them. We'll have to see what they say first of all."

Himiko let out a sigh.

"I say we cut our losses, and move on."

Rensuke thought that she might say something like that.

He knew that she didn't like Chitose, and that hatred would carry on for a little while.

Even then, he knew that this was necessary.

"If we did that, then we wouldn't get anywhere. We might have taken down Geten and Chitose, but they still have an army, and according to Geten, it's like one hundred thousand soldiers or something like that."

Himiko sighed, and fell back onto the bed.

"That's so many. We can't take that many."

"That's why we need to build our forces, and those two have good Quirk's, and more importantly, insiders information into the army. If they're to come after me, and us, we need to be prepared."

Himiko sighed louder, but gave consent.

"If you think it's a good idea, then I can't complain. Though I don't have to like her joining the group, do I?"

"I guess you don't have to like it no."

Rensuke chuckled out, as he stood up.

He offered his hand to Himiko.

"Ready?"

Himiko smiled, and took his hand in her own.

They then walked forward together, going out of the bedroom, and down the stairs.

* * *

Arriving at the place that Geten and Chitose were being held by the Nomu, Gentle and La Brava also joined them, to see Geten and Chitose just staring at them without really saying anything, while Twice kept throwing popcorn at them for some reason, irritating Geten, who kept saying "Will you stop that?" but he didn't, and kept laughing, igniting annoyance within him.

Rensuke looked over them, while Geten's eyes met with Rensuke's own.

"You could have killed us. Why didn't you kill us? Do you want information on the Meta Liberation Army, is that it?"

Rensuke nodded without hiding his intentions.

"Yes, that's right. But, I also wish for you to join me, like I said back at your office."

Chitose and Geten both looked stunned that he still had offered that.

"We attacked you and almost killed you, yet you're still offering that?"

Chitose stated both of their disbelief, while Himiko rolled her eyes.

"If it was up to me, it wouldn't be the case, but Ren-kun can see the potential within you or something like that."

"Oh, you're alive Himiko, I'm surprised."

"What did you just say?"

Gaining a sly smile, Chitose smacked her lips together.

"It's just, I thought for sure you had died, I was mourning your loss."

"You little..."

Himiko tightened her hand while Chitose looked smug.

"Don't be mean to Himiko-chan!"

But then Twice threw popcorn at Chitose, who let out a small cry as it hit her face, causing Himiko to laugh.

Rensuke gave a bemused look as he continued.

"Anyway, as I said, I'm not going to force you to join me, but I simply can't allow you to kill me or my comrades either. So you have a few options. Either, join our side, or don't. If you don't, and attack us again, I will be forced to kill you. You both are valuable to me, I don't want to end your lives."

"We're...valuable?"

Geten was surprised by the way he said it.

It wasn't like he was saying that they had to do what he said.

He said they were valuable, which to her, she took to mean that she was desired.

"That's right. Your connections and your powers, both could be useful for my group. I need strong men and women behind me. I need the pair of you to stand with me. You both believe in liberation of Quirks, don't you?" They nodded. "So do I, I want the liberation of people. But I don't want to rule with fear, I want to change the world so it can be truly free. Where people don't have to fight over things that don't matter. Where the strong protect the weak. Geten-san, you said to me that strength is what is the most important in this world, right?"

"Of course."

She agreed, so Rensuke continued.

"And with that strength, rather than making people fear you, why don't you put it to good use to help people? I'm not saying become a Hero, but become a Vigilante, become a peacemaker from the shadows. Use your powers to cover the weaknesses the Hero system has, because I can say that the Hero system is flawed. It has weaknesses, it can fail people. That's why I want to become a pillar also. But unlike All Might, I want to do that together with the aid of my comrades, my friends, my loved ones. To truly liberate this world, you have to set good examples, you can't force people to submit to you, you have to teach them a better way so that spreads and eventually people will begin seeing this better way and wish to maintain it. My Mother always said that she wished for a world were the people don't have to be held back, while also keeping in systems that can protect those who can't protect themselves. That's the world I'm going to make one day, and you can be apart of that, if you join beside me."

Geten and Chitose thought about what he had said.

It sounded beautiful.

The words, the passion in his voice.

The charismatic way that his eyes shone towards them.

It sounded wonderful.

Geten looked over Rensuke's form, and knew that while having power, he also was forgiving as a person, since even though they had attacked him, he was willing to still work beside them, and forgive their actions.

She was the first to stand up, and get down on one knee, with Himiko flaring her eyes.

"To use my power in your service...you beat me in our fight. I mocked your kindness, I tried to destroy you, and yet, you didn't take your anger out on me, you didn't kill me. For that, I am grateful, I wish to see what this world of yours is going to be like."

Chitose was surprised that Geten had said that.

She knew of the relationship Geten had with Re-Destro, and yet, it seemed like she was willing to follow after Rensuke now.

His words had touched her in a way that Re-Destro hadn't.

Re-Destro wished to change the way Quirks were handled in society, Rensuke wanted to change how society acted as a whole, more than Quirks, it seemed like that she had understood what Rensuke was saying.

Chitose also got down on one knee, and bowed her head.

"Rensuke-kun, your beautiful words can't be denied…I also wish to become apart of this and see what you do. I didn't agree with the thoughts of killing you anyway, I was torn. But now seeing you as you are, you are a leader that we need to look up to. Caring for your comrades, and even showing mercy to your enemies that deserve it..."

Seeing the pair bowing before him, Himiko showed a wild grin to herself, La Brava looked relieved, and Gentle scratched his cheek happily while Twice was doing a happiness dance in the background.

"Geten-san, Chitose-san, are you going to join me?"

They didn't even need to think about it, and answered at the same time.

""Yes.""

Upon hearing that, Rensuke wore relief on his face.

"Good, now that you're apart of our group, we can continue moving forward. First of all, we have to put on a spin what happened during the Shoowayasha Publishing's, and make it seem to your former leader that I saved the pair of you."

Geten nodded.

"Yes, that makes sense. We should make it seem like you protected us. But, who do we say attacked us?"

"There's a few people that I could think of. Your articles are called controversial by some. Say, it could be someone that had a big enough grudge against the Shoowayasha Publishing, and attacked while we were meeting."

"Hmmm, that could work. But would Re-Destro go for that?"

Chitose wondered to Geten who didn't know.

Rensuke chortled lightly.

"He doesn't have to believe I wasn't involved. All he has to believe is that you're still on his side."

"Being double agents, you mean. Don't you, Rensuke-kun?"

Chitose carried on, with Rensuke inclining his neck.

"That's right, I think that would be for the best. We can keep an eye on the army, while also relying on a few of their resources, and if I am painted in a good light to your leader that protected his subordinates, then we can begin making even better movements than before."

Chitose and Geten inclined their necks.

Himiko watched as Rensuke sat down, so she down beside him, but then she saw Chitose and Geten sit close by, and hold onto his form, something that pissed her off.

"What do we tell the general public?"

"We say the same thing." He replied to Chitose. "We say that it was some wild people that attacked because of an article that you published awhile ago, and you were forced to defend yourself, and managed to escape. It would satisfy both the public, and your Meta Army."

"That's a pretty good idea."

Himiko saw how Chitose's fingers were slowly going up and down Rensuke's chest, so she lightly pushed her hand away from Rensuke's body.

"Ren-kun, shouldn't we also use their resources for ourselves? To get more equipment and other things for us…?"

Chitose huffed.

"I'll use my funds for my new leader, not for you Vampire."

"Screw you bomb bitch, you're only alive because of Ren-kun, if he wasn't here then you'd be bleeding right now..."

Chitose and Himiko locked eyes with sparks going off between them.

They could sense the change in the atmosphere, and it was quite a heavy one at that.

Gentle and La Brava looked towards one another, before chuckling awkwardly at the sight before them.

"S-So, the tension in here is quite..."

Chitose and Himiko glanced at Gentle who silenced himself.

Geten then hugged onto Rensuke's arm, earning glares from both Chitose and Himiko.

"We should probably move soon, so we aren't suspicious of our public image, and also, our former leader."

"Yes, you're right. Lets get prepared."

Geten nodded, and stood up, while Chitose did the same thing, Himiko had volunteered to escort the pair to their new bedrooms.

Gentle pulled closer to Rensuke as he watched them disappear up the stairs.

"Can we trust them? They did try and kill us. They have been lying to get out of here. We can't fully know that they wont betray us."

Rensuke could understand why Gentle was unsure of the new comrades they had gotten.

Even he had some reservations, but he also knew that he had to trust them.

"You very well could be right. Lets keep an eye on them, and share only relevant information with them until they've gained our trust. I'm not an idiot, I know goodwill wont save everyone, and there will be people that oppose that, and they could very well be thinking of betraying us later on. But I'll give them a chance and hope that we're only taking unnecessary precautions rather than necessary ones. La Brava, I'm gonna ask you to bug them for me."

La Brava agreed with that.

She thought it was a rather smart thing to do.

"Good precaution. I should be able to do it without them noticing."

Rensuke was glad that he had La Brava.

She might not be strong, but her abilities with hacking and computers were quite indispensable.

"Good, then lets be prepared, while also attempting to trust our new comrades. You never know, they could become really good members of the group, and even save us one day from something. Changing begins with trust, we have to take this leap, and hope it doesn't bite us in the end."

Gentle slowly inclined his neck.

"I hope that you're right, Ren."

"Yes, so do I."

Rensuke murmured to himself.

While he knew he was taking a risk, making a change required taking a risk, and he had to do his best no matter what.

However, he also knew that if he had to, he would still protect those he loved if they did turn on him at some point.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So the battle at Shoowayasha happened, with both Himiko and Rensuke managing to take down their opponents, while revealing a bit more about their pasts. Gentle managed to fight some opponents, while La Brava powered him up with her Love Quirk, Twice came in handy and used his Quirk to make clones of Rensuke to heal his allies, while Rensuke was busy fighting Geten, and managed to use his blood to fight Geten, so she couldn't freeze it so easily, if she could at all even she didn't seem to know.**

**Then after a bit of convincing, Geten and Chitose have joined...maybe. It seems that some people are hesitant about it, like Gentle and La Brava, and while Rensuke is unsure himself, he's decided to trust them, while also keeping them at arms lengths until knowing if they truly do follow him now or it is a rouse, either way we'll find out in the future.**

**Well, until next chapter, thanks for reading!**

**Rensuke; Izumi, Katsuki (fem), Ochaco, Himiko, Shoto (fem), Momo, Tsuyu, Hana, Itsuka, Kirishima (fem), Mina.**


	16. Preparations!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

**ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yeah, it seems that they took down Chitose, Geten and the group there. It seems that she can't control that no. It seems that he has yeah, lets see what happens with them in the future. Ren does understand that, he knows that they could turn on them at anytime so he's being careful with them.**

**Silver crow; Thanks very much. Yeah, we'll be getting moments with them. Yup, they all fought quite well. Yeah, with Geten it was difficult due to how Geten's Quirk could mostly nullify Rensuke's own, so he had to rely on fighting with a sword and his mind. Himiko and Chitose surely did have a wild clash, and their relationship right now is going to be a bit rocky. Gentle and La Brava are becoming closer it seems. Yup, it seems that they were able use the clones to effectiveness. Not yet, but I do know when that scene is going to come about. Yeah, it was around that time. Himiko managed to pull out a win in the end~ Yup, he can use his own blood to fight if he needs to it seems. Himiko and Rensuke shared a moment between them. For now it seems that they're on side. I suppose it could be seen like that yeah with Nana and Hana's Quirks. You never know what he's going to do with them huh. He's not going to truly know about it just yet. I'm sure that it would be yeah~ Yeah he could do something like that. That would be pretty cool to do. I suppose in a way, Himiko is like that huh. We'll have to wait and see what happens there. Yeah that would be cool if he did that for Melissa. Cool harem list! If we get to know them yeah, That would be pretty cool! That would be nice for Rappa to have any mask like those. I'm sure Hawks and Rensuke will have an interesting relationship. Perhaps he could be like that yeah. Kurogiri is more for Tomura than Rensuke. Haha, maybe he'll do just that. I've got something planned for Rensuke and Ochaco during the sports festival. Yeah, that would be cool~**

**guest; Thanks, and yeah in the future I probably will, I don't know when though.**

**issei; Yup, she surely is.**

**Dark Thundercat; I think you've got the wrong story.**

**StrikerTj; Here's the chapter!**

**Crow Martnez; Sure, I guess that it could be.**

**Unzueta; Something like that yeah~**

**Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

**Preparations!**

After what happened at Shoowayasha, Rensuke went to go and meet Yuki for some fun and relaxing times. After the hard battle, he hadn't had a chance to see her the previous day since he was so busy fighting among other things like that.

Walking into the room, Yuki greeted her cousin while smiling kindly.

"Hello, Ren! I'm glad you're here!"

Rensuke scratched the back of his head.

"It seems that you're hyper. You have some colour in your cheeks. How are you feeling?"

"Never better!"

Rensuke wondered if she was putting on a show or not.

Though it didn't seem quite likely.

Yuki only did it when she didn't feel well, and he could see that appearance wise, she seemed to be reacting alright, which he was quite pleased about.

"So, you've got the Sports Festival soon, big brother?"

"Indeed, just a week to go now."

Yuki clapped her hands together, and showed a kind smile on her face.

"It must be so amazing to do something like that, I'd love to do something like that."

"I know, but you can watch me, I'll be doing it for the both of us Yuki."

Yuki knew that he was being kind, but she still kept thinking about if she could do it.

If she could also go forward like this…

"Big brother, when you do the Sports Festival, it's only U.A students, right?"

"That's right, from what I've seen anyway."

"Then, I wonder what it's going to be like..."

Rensuke cocked an eyebrow upwards curiously.

"Is something on your mind?"

Yuki shakes her head side to side, giving off a kind expression.

"No, there's nothing I'm thinking about big brother. I'm just excited to see you fighting, I'm sure you'll do really well."

"Yeah, I'll try my best to win Yuki."

He knew he'd have to try his best.

She wouldn't want it any other way, which he was alright with.

Yuki giggled.

"I don't have any doubt you'd be able to do amazing things big brother. I'm sure if you try hard...you're going to succeed. Though there might be some strong people within the tournament itself."

"No doubt there will be. Don't worry, I'll make sure to try my best, even against the stronger members of any of the classes."

Yuki beamed as more thoughts came to her.

"Yes...it would be amazing to see you fight big brother..."

Rensuke gently petted her head.

"Ignore that for now, I'm glad you're feeling better. It means that you can spend more time outside, which you love to do~"

Rensuke's upbeat attitude caused her to smile happily.

It was things like this she was glad that Rensuke was as kind as he was, it made her feel happy to know she could rely on him.

* * *

After his meeting with Yuki, he went towards All For One who had summoned him to his side. Walking into the familiar territory, Rensuke glanced at his Mother in the cage once more, who looked on with saddened eyes, an emotion that he could know all too well.

Turning back to his Father, he exhaled slowly.

"Rensuke, do you know what happened yesterday?"

Rensuke raised an eyebrow.

"About what Father?"

"It seems that there was a certain incident that happened, and I cannot find who was responsible for it." Rensuke's face didn't change, but he wished that he could show a hint of a smile. "Though from what I've seen, the destruction didn't seem to be that bad. Yet, I'd like to keep an eye on it, and see if this person is going able to join the League."

Rensuke raised a curious brow.

"So, you have no idea who it was Father?"

The elder shook his head.

"No, I haven't a clue. Though I do have some theories..." His face turned to Rensuke who held a relaxed expression. "...you wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you Rensuke?"

"Nope, I don't know anything about it. I am just as in the dark as you are currently Father."

His reply released a calmness that even All For One couldn't decipher.

"I see. Well, we'll keep an eye on it for now. Perhaps it could turn out to be a flea attempting something. Either way, it seems that you're speaking to me again. Is there a reason for that?"

"A reason? I wouldn't know what you're talking about. I simply do what I like after all."

Rensuke replied with a sideways turning of his neck.

All For One raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Then that's alright with me. Anyway Rensuke, I've got a few new ideas for Quirks for you. I still haven't had the chance to pass them onto you, have I? That was my error, allow me to make up that right now."

"It's not necessary, I don't mind at all. We've both been busy with the tasks you've given me, along with making sure the League are alright."

"Even then, allow me to do this. It would be my way of apologizing for what happened with your Mother, and the USJ incident."

Recalling that incident, Rensuke wasn't exactly thrilled about it.

Recalling his Mother fighting All Might, he wasn't happy to think about that again.

But he fought down those feelings and just accepted whatever it was that All For One was going to do.

"If that's what you wish to do, then I'll go along with that for the moment."

"Good, then I'll begin immediately..."

Rensuke just stood there, and listened to his Father for a little while, and spoke casually with him.

Though Rensuke always kept in the back of his mind about what happened at the USJ, with his Mother being used as she was.

It was something that always stayed with him.

* * *

The next day, Himiko and Chitose sat down at the breakfast table, and glared at one another. Chitose's fingers pushed forward some breakfast, towards Himiko who just narrowed her eyes at the young woman.

"Have this."

She said while looking on kindly.

The young woman just smirked.

"No thanks, you have it."

"I'm not hungry."

Chitose said through gritted teeth.

Himiko blinked several times, before pulling out a knife.

Suspicions came over the reporter while Himiko stabbed her blade into the table, causing Chitose to feel sick.

"So, where's Geten?"

Himiko's words felt like blades into her body.

But Chitose didn't seem to care, and showed a strong resolve.

"She's currently settling some things with the group we were apart of, that's all. We still have to keep up pretenses, don't we?"

Himiko didn't seem convinced.

Though she didn't have any true evidence, it was her more suspicious side getting in on things.

Then Chitose shared her thoughts with her.

"To get things out in the open Himiko. I don't like you."

Himiko wore slight surprise on her face, before shrugging.

"Heh, as if I'd be bothered by your like or dislike of me."

Himiko said it while playfully taking her knife out of the table itself.

She placed it between her fingers, showing a dirty smirk on her face for Chitose who narrowed her eyes.

"I'm here for Rensuke-kun, not you. I follow his ideals now, so don't even try anything with me, alright?"

"If that's what you feel like doing then I wont stop you. It isn't my decision to have you on the team, is it?"

Chitose placed her hand on the table.

"But we have to get along, if only for Rensuke-kun's sake, I'm sure that's what he would want."

"Yes, I know that. My feelings for you wont affect any work that I am going to be doing with Ren-kun. But don't misunderstand, attempt anything, and I will come after you with my knife, got it?"

The woman scoffed.

"Is that so? Then I don't mind Himiko. Remember who almost won our last battle?"

Himiko gave a narrowed eyed stare.

"That was because of you trying to blow me up by setting up bombs. Trust me, without prep time, you'd be finished off instantly. You saw my ability, and how I fought you."

"Ooh yes I did, being able to transform into people. I'm sure you'll come in handy."

She said it in a way where it was being condescending.

Himiko didn't like that at all, showing a small scowl on her face.

"For your information, I was the one who discovered what you were doing in Shoowayasha, it was thanks to me that Ren-kun could whoop your sorry ass, and Geten's as well. If I recall, your little trick with freezing Ren-kun's water didn't work, did it?"

The young woman's hands tightened angrily.

"Perhaps we did underestimate you guys, but it doesn't disprove your Quirk Himiko. Speaking of, I've done some research on you, and found out some interesting facts."

Himiko scoffed at the sight before her.

"Sounds like you don't trust your new comrades to me~ So, are you just trying to play along and find out info for your old leader perhaps?"

"I'd never!"

Himiko giggled ever so sweetly.

"If you say so, but I think that you might be lying a little bit there."

"I'm completely loyal! I'll prove it too!"

Chitose argued with her, something Himiko found slightly amusing.

"And how are you going to do that?"

Himiko grinned, as Chitose pulled back with an unsure face.

"W-Well...I guess that I could do something...erm...well, Rensuke-kun needs more people for the group! I'll go and find some for him! I know a few places that people dwell! I can have people join if they so wish to do that!"

"If you say so, though I'm not convinced honestly."

Chitose huffed, standing up, and walked away from the area.

As she did, Twice came bouncing into the room.

"What's wrong with her?" He began, but then scoffed. "As if I care, she's a monster anyway!"

Himiko tossed her shoulders into the air.

"She's just being all high and mighty because she cornered me. Now she's gone out to try and find some new people or some crap like that. Leave her to it, she wont be able to find anyone anyway. She's probably just gone to work anyway."

Himiko was sure about it, Twice shrugged his shoulders.

"Living in a land of luxury is great!" Twice cheered as he picked up a piece of cake, before throwing it into the bin. "Tastes like garbage!"

Himiko gave a bemused smile towards Twice, who's antics always made her day happy.

* * *

Later on, Rensuke headed off to school, and was walking through the corridors of the high school, when he came across Shinso walking across the corridor, towards his own classroom, with his stoic expression on his face, nearly unreadable about what was truly going on inside of the young man's mind.

But when Shinso saw Rensuke, he stopped, and stared at him for a few moments, and in those moments, Rensuke felt as if the boy was eyeing up the competition or something.

Becoming curious, Rensuke pulled forward.

"So, your name is Shinso, is it?"

Shinso folded his arms.

"It might be."

Rensuke gave a bemused smile.

"It seems like you're quite secretive, yet you seemed to be quite confrontational during the little meeting at our classroom last week. So, you intend to take the position of one of my classmates, huh?"

"That's right, I want to become a Hero also, so doing it this way is the best way for me to go forward. If you don't want it to be you, then you best do your best against me."

Rensuke looked Shinso up and down, trying to work him out.

"Though you say that, there's a slight hesitating within your voice." Shinso went to comment, but Rensuke stopped him. "You can deny it if you wish, but I've been...trained to notice the subtle differences within people's vocal patterns, the way their body language is, and right now, your body language tells me that you would prefer to do things another way than this."

Shinso's eyebrows knitted together.

"If you can tell that much, then you might be as perceptive as you say. Though you couldn't know the reason why."

"No, because I don't know much about you. Heck, I don't even know your Quirk if you have one that is."

"I do have a Quirk, though I wont divulge it to you. Is that the reason you came to speak to me?"

Rensuke let out a small chuckle.

"No, it wasn't because of that. I figured you'd not tell me your Quirk. If anything, I was just a little bit more curious about you, and I think I'm beginning to understand you a bit more."

Shinso folded his arms.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I believe I've got some more information about you. Anyway, good luck in the Sports Festival, if you're gunning for my classmates, I can say that they aren't slouches so you best be prepared also."

Rensuke waved his hand and began walking away from Shinso who gave an intrigued expression on his face.

Because of the fact that Rensuke didn't even seem to be worried, something that Shinso seemed to like.

He wasn't laughing Shinso off, it was more of the opposite.

He was treating him like any of the other competitors, in a serious manner, and that did a good deal to earn respect.

* * *

After his meeting with Shinso, Rensuke was back to class for some usual lessons stuff. Thinking about his battle two nights ago, he couldn't help but be pleased that they managed to win. Though he still thought about Geten and Chitose, and if they could be trusted.

"Hey guys, did you hear about what happened at Shoowayasha?"

Mina brought up, while Katsuki threw her hands to the side in an uncaring manner.

"Heh, it seems like they were going at it. I heard that both Shoowayasha and the building nearby were wrecked. The stairs had been destroyed and Shoowayasha's building had many explosions."

"So, it was you then Bakugo?"

Kirishima laughed out, Katsuki's eyes slitting for her.

"You what?! Don't you dare say that again! I didn't do it!"

"G-Geez, I was only kidding..."

Kirishima showed a worried look as Katsuki glared towards her.

Izumi looked up from her desk, showing a sheepish expression on her face.

"It seemed crazy..."

"It was probably some crazy person."

Rensuke's eyebrows narrowed ever so slightly at what Iida said, though no one noticed.

"No one got seriously hurt though, from what I heard. Even then, it seems crazy a battle happened there, it was even said the Hero's had a tough time getting close, but it wasn't said why...I wonder what was going on there..."

Ochaco mused, Kirishima slammed her hands together, showing an excited expression on her face.

"Hah! I bet those guys were totally manly! That battle must have been epic! I wish I could have seen what had happened! I mean, seriously cool!"

Rensuke gave a bemused smile towards her.

He did find her energy to be quite amazing.

"I guess we'll not know. No one knows who it was huh."

"Apparently not." Momo waded in. "It seems that they weren't able to find any evidence at all. At least that's what the public have been told. Also, it seems that the employees of Shoowayasha also were being targeted due to their articles apparently making a bad impression on a certain group. Though the certain group seem to be already people that caused harm to others, so I can't see if it is a good thing or a bad thing."

Momo said it with an honest expression on her face, Iida moved his hands robotically up and down.

"It was a delinquent! I am sure that it was!"

Rensuke's face curled downwards ever so slightly.

"_Delinquent...I'm not a delinquent..._"

Rensuke thought to himself, as Katsuki folded her arms.

"Well, I'll destroy the opponents, anyway! I don't have time to care about something like that, we have the Sports Festival soon enough! You better watch out everyone, I'll be squashing all of you with my Quirk!"

Rensuke showed an amused smile at what Katsuki was saying.

It felt nice to get back to normal once more.

"No way, Bakugo! I'll be coming out on top!"

Kirishima announced while showing a toothy smile on her face.

Katsuki showed a challenging glare.

"Yeah, right! As if! If you want to try it hard girl, then come at me!"

Rensuke looked on with a bemused expression on his face, it seemed like the class was as normally wacky.

While the other classmates spoke about what it could have been happening at Shoowayasha, Rensuke remained back, and just listened to their theories, and wondered if anyone would ever guess that it was him up there.

Though it seemed unlikely due to the lack of evidence and how they wouldn't know he could control his own blood to fight.

But more importantly, he was happy that things began to finally be going up once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chitose had made good on her promise to Himiko, and went to an area that usually Villains hung out, a place that resembled a bar, but not fully.

She wasn't about to let Himiko prove her wrong, so she was going to find someone, anyone that could join the group.

"I refuse to live in a world where Himiko is right..."

She murmured to himself, folding her arms as she overlooked the people in the area, and…

She couldn't see anyone that was worthy of joining the group of Rensuke's at all.

She huffed, shaking her head side to side, and went to turn, when she saw a man moving forward. The man was quite tall, muscular humanoid villain with an unusual extension from his shoulders that grows up and over his head, which gives it a hood-like appearance. His face is largely concealed within this hood, only showing round, white eyes and a large mouth. He's wearing an armoured half-vest with a chain over his right shoulder and cargo pants with additional plating. His skin had a pinkish look to it.

His interest in Chitose became quite apparent when his eyes ran over her form.

"Hey there."

Chitose shuddered when looking towards him.

"No thanks, I'm busy."

Chitose attempted to bypass him…

But he stuck out his hand and stopped her from moving forward.

Chitose's eyes turned towards the man's body, and scowled.

"Look, I've had a couple of days that have been rough, I wont allow you to stand in my way, alright?"

"Hahaha, you're quite cocky for a young woman like you aren't you?!"

"I'm not cocky, I'm just tired. I came here for...it doesn't even matter. I've got to go, please leave me alone."

She attempted to step beside him to get past.

But he wouldn't let her go once more, which annoyed Chitose.

"Look, I don't think you understand-"

"No, it's you who doesn't understand what situation you're in."

He cut her off, which ignited rage inside of her.

"I think I do, I got lost, that's all. It seems that my informant isn't here, so if you'll kindly excuse me, then I'll be off..." He stopped her from leaving, so she scowled. "Move now, or I'll be going to the police and Hero's about this. This is-"

"Do you think I care about what the police or Hero's think? You're not leaving until you begin speaking nicely to me."

Chitose showed a worried expression.

She didn't look pleased about what was happening before her.

Because of her thoughts about Himiko, it seemed to lead to a situation where she might not be able to progress forward...

* * *

At lunch, Rensuke had been called out to a different area with Ochaco, who was currently stood before him, with her hands thrusted to her sides, and then she punched outwards to the bemusement of Rensuke.

"So, what's this Uraraka-san?"

He was amused by it.

Ochaco showed a strong face.

"I've been studying that manual you gave me, and I think I've begun learning a bit about fighting!"

"Wonderful, I'm glad that I could help you with that."

Ochaco nodded excitedly, and placed her hands outwards.

"Now, rush me Rensuke-kun!"

"Erm..."

He wasn't so sure.

He didn't want to hurt her.

If he did go full force, he could potentially do damage and that wasn't something he wished to do.

"Go on, please! I want you to rush me!"

Rensuke gave a curious look, but did as she had asked, and charged for her. His speed surprised her, but she didn't allow that to deter her, and she sidestepped to the side, while he got close, and brought her hand upwards, touching his body with five fingers, and caused him to become weightless.

"Ooh my, I'm floating~"

Ochaco showed a smile, as she flipped Rensuke's body due to being weightless, and then slammed him down into the ground, releasing the Quirk so his body didn't float upwards, and pinned him down to the ground with her hands.

"See Rensuke-kun? I can do things like that!"

As she said it, Rensuke noticed her hands on his chest, and arm, and how close her body was to him.

It did look as if she was almost straddling him.

She also noticed it, pulling away while blushing more than she had been beforehand.

"S-Sorry about that..."

"It would be difficult to use in a fight, but if you got the timing of it right, then you could surprise your opponents quite well."

Ochaco rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah well, I'm working on getting faster after all. I can't let myself down during the Sports Festival~"

The young girl let out a small laugh, while Rensuke showed a calm smile on his face.

"It seems that everyone is suddenly going crazy with the Sports Festival. I didn't realize it was so important to everyone."

"Of course! We get to show our stuff for everyone to see! We can show even the Hero's! I mean, isn't there someone out there that you want to impress?"

"Impress…? Erm, I don't know about that. Perhaps Yuki, my cousin I guess. Though I'm sure she'll be happy when she sees me doing my best."

"Ooh yeah, you do have a cousin huh. I heard about her being in hospital, I'm sorry about that."

Rensuke shook his head again and again.

"No, you don't have to apologize for that. I suppose...if I do well in the Sports Festival, perhaps I could get some Hero's attention and help progress my career, right?"

Ochaco thrusted her thumb upwards happily.

"Yup! That's exactly it!"

"Haha, then I guess I'll do my best!"

"That's the spirit Rensuke-kun!"

Rensuke began to smile even more.

He was quite happy about doing things like this.

It seemed trivial to most, but to him…

It did feel nice.

That was until Rensuke received a phone call.

It was Chitose.

Excusing himself out of the area, he answered the call, and all he heard was a cry down the phone.

"C-Chitose-san?"

[Help! I'm scared!]

"Why, what's going on?"

A hiccuping sound came down the phone, followed by an explosion.

Rensuke winced at the explosion happening.

[S-Shit! I'm being attacked! Will you come and save me please!? I'm petrified right now!]

Rensuke didn't know what the hell was going on, but if she was in danger then he couldn't just leave her, she was apart of the group now.

"I'll be there shortly, just text me where it is."

[Okay! Please come quickly!]

With that, the phone call ended, and Rensuke had to question what the heck was truly going on.

But he had to go and save her.

* * *

Arriving at the location he had found, Rensuke saw that Chitose was hiding under a table, as a man kept throwing large and heavy objects at her and others around the bar like area. But she kept crawling away from the attacker, so she didn't end up dying as a result.

Shaking his head with his mask on, he moved forward, and went to get to her, when a man with a sword coming out of his hand stabbed towards Rensuke, who flipped backwards, and kicked the man upside the head at the same time, forcing him down into the ground.

"Damn you!"

He said, jumping back up, and attempted a stab on the right, Rensuke dodged around it, and ran water across the blade, grabbing said blade, and stopped the movement of the blade, and made precise cuts on said blades with his water in his hand, and crushed it, the man's face turning white.

"Sorry about that."

Rensuke delivered a powerful kick to the man's face, and sent him into several people that were charging for him. Then a man with a long tongue Quirk attempted to wrap around Rensuke's form, but the boy ran a thin layer of water around his body, and pushed outwards, sending off a condensed force of water thin enough to not be noticed, and strong enough to slam the tongue away from his body.

Then while the tongue was being pushed away, Rensuke reached outwards, grabbing the tongue, and smiled slightly.

"Time to swing!"

Rensuke quickly began spinning the man's body around and hit his body into several people, while the man kept throwing things towards a worried Chitose. Rensuke then released the man with a burst of water erupting out of his hands, and sent him flying backwards, and caused the man to become unconscious.

Exhaling slowly, Rensuke walked over to the panicked Chitose, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Chit-"

"Ooh!"

Chitose punched behind her without looking, and hit him squarely in the mouth, causing a small explosion which knocked him down onto his butt. Light burns appeared across Rensuke's face, despite his mask being on his face, and turned his eyes towards Chitose in an annoyed way.

"Hey, I came to save you, and you punch me?"

Chitose recognized the voice, and wore relief on said face.

"Ooh thank God! Damn Himiko, this is her fault!"

"Why is it-" Rensuke dodged a spike thrown at his head expertly. "-her fault exactly?"

"She did this to me in the first place! Challenging me like this, and now we're going to die!"

Rensuke gave her a curious look, before turning to the man launching things around the room.

"Alright, it's time to calm down now."

"Shut up you! She insulted me!"

Rensuke glanced to Chitose who showed a sheepish smile.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to insult you, now put down the chair, and we can talk in calm-"

"Be quiet pipsqueak or I'll crush you!"

Rensuke sighed, shaking his head side to side.

"No, you wont be doing that at all. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to fight if you attempt to attack her."

"Then so be it!"

He swung down the arm with the chair in it, so Rensuke dodged backwards, then launched himself forward. Propelling himself into the air, he flipped and appeared behind the man before him, he grabbed the man's head, and turned his body around so his feet appear at the back of the Villains neck.

"Sorry about that."

Rensuke double kicked the man's back, and shot off a high condensed water blast into the back of his neck, sending him flying across the room, Chitose quickly dodged out of the way as his body smashed through several tables.

Flipping and landing on the ground, Rensuke got into a fighting form, while Chitose was amazed that he managed to do that so quickly. Clearly, he had been trained to be able to handle themselves, she couldn't see any wasted movements.

The Villain got to his feet, turning around to see Rensuke.

"You little brat, you used some kind of trick!"

"There was no trick, I simply did something that stopped you."

The Villain became enraged, and charged for Rensuke.

He quickly stuck his hand to the ground, and pulled up a piece of broken table, sticking it out to Chitose.

"Use your Quirk on this."

"Aah, of course~"

She quickly ran her fingers on the wood, activating her Quirk and turned it into a bomb.

Rensuke then moved forward, as the Villain came down with a swinging fist, so he side stepped, avoiding it all together, then danced to the side, avoiding the first fist, then he saw the Villain raise his leg to kick Rensuke's upper body.

Quickly moving, he back flipped, avoiding the kick all together, then Rensuke jumped high as the Villain attempted to grab him. However, Rensuke managed to twist his body, while kicking the man's hand towards the right, then turned around in mid air, landing on the man's hand, then he began running up the man's extended arm.

"Get off me!"

The man's fist balled, and he slammed it down onto the arm he had extended in an attempt to crush Rensuke.

Rensuke shook his head, jumping into the air, avoiding the full force of the punch, and damaged his own arm as a result.

"Aaaah! S-Shit!"

He yelled out angrily, as Rensuke got before the man's body as he jumped, swinging his leg upwards fluidly, slamming his foot deeply into the man's face, then forced the piece of wood into the man's face, as he fell down to the ground.

Landing on the ground, he said "Now!" to Chitose, which allowed her to explode the piece of wood, forcing the man's face to be blown backwards as Rensuke touched both of the man's legs, releasing pressurized water streams to shoot him out of the area, smashing him through a wall, before his body began to fall unconscious, and finally, did so after hitting another wall.

Rensuke exhaled, turning to Chitose.

"So, you came here because..."

"Himiko was questioning my loyalties, so I wanted to prove that I was loyal by gaining new members."

Rensuke exhaled once more, walking closer, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about that, I don't want my current members to go on missions like this alone. I want to make people join me for their own reasons, not because someone is forced into my group. And most of all, I don't want anything to happen to you Chitose-san, you're important to me."

Chitose's cheeks turned slightly red at the words he spoke.

"H-Honestly, Rensuke-kun. Speaking like this...it makes me feel warm inside of me. I shouldn't let her get to me, I know that. But questioning my loyalties like that, it just felt personally insulting to me. And then you had to come and save me..."

"It's fine, we're all apart of the same group after all, aren't we?"

Chitose let out a small laugh.

"I suppose that we are..."

"Well, don't worry about things like recruitment, we'll do that together in time."

Chitose pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, letting out the smallest of laughs.

"Yes, lets do it together next time...phew, I thought I was going to be killed there. That guy was crazy, attacking me like that."

Rensuke raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps he was crazy. But he had been dealt with."

"Even then, you had to come and save me...next time, I'll definitely make sure I can handle it myself, Rensuke-kun. My Quirk might not be the strongest, but I'll work harder, and I'll try and get on with Himiko...even if she can piss me off."

Rensuke could hear the sincerity within her voice.

It did sound like she truly did appreciate what was being said.

"It would be good if you did get along. But it will take time, you were enemies only the other day. Anyway, we should get out of here, before anyone comes to arrest the people that are currently here."

"Haha, yes you're right about that~"

Rensuke gave a bemused smile as they took off together, leaving behind the people that were there.

* * *

That night, returning home, Rensuke looked to see the tension between Himiko and Chitose seemed to be quite high. They kept sending glares at one another, while Geten seemed to be alright with most people within the room. Twice kept trying to poke La Brava who pushed his hands away each and every time.

"So, it seems that you two don't get along that well."

Rensuke noted, Himiko pointed at her.

"She's the one that got herself in danger."

"You provoked me!"

Chitose argued, while Himiko folded her arms.

"No, I didn't provoke you, I didn't know you were serious. I thought you had just scampered back to Shoowayasha, didn't I?"

"I said I would be recruiting, so I went to go and recruit...admittedly, it didn't end that well, but it's the thought that counts."

"Ren-kun had to come and save you!"

"Yes, that wasn't apart of my plans, I didn't think it would get that dangerous. It was because of that large man that I needed to be rescued. It was an error in judgement, I wont make the same error next time, I wont allow you to provoke me like that again."

Himiko huffed at the sight of the young woman.

Rensuke exhaled.

"Either way, we're a group now, we need to find a way to begin getting along. I don't expect you to become friends over night, but I do wish that you find a way to be around each other. You're both important to me, in different ways, so lets try and get along."

Himiko and Chitose glanced at one another, before turning away.

"I can be professional if I need to be Rensuke-kun."

Chitose muttered, Himiko huffed.

"I am very professional anyway, I can work with her quite well."

Rensuke knew it would be a learning curve for the pair of them, but he was going to try his best in making them get along more.

"That's good, because I don't want anything to happen to either of you. Now, I've got some new roles for each of you, to maximize, each personal talent of the group here for the immediate future. So for the moment, intelligence on various enemies is going to be handled by La Brava and Gentle."

"Yes, leave that to us~"

"Hehe, Gentle, you're so cool."

Rensuke gave them bemused smiles as he continued on.

"Finance is going to be handled by Chitose-san."

"Ooh I see, since I'm quite handy with money, I can arrange for us to gain more of it through various methods."

"As long as it doesn't attract the attention of the Hero's or the police, then I'll leave finance to you."

"Also, perhaps a new house would be nice."

Himiko added to Chitose who scowled.

But she recalled what Rensuke had said before, so she went along with it.

"I'll see what I can do."

Rensuke nodded at the conversation, it seemed both were making an effort to become more friendly.

"Recruitment is going to be handled by Himiko-chan and Twice."

"Ooh, recruitment sounds perfect to me~"

"Hahaha! I'll make sure we get the best ones!" Twice turned to Chitose, and waved. "By the way, are you single?" Chitose furrowed her eyebrows, and went to answer, when Twice scoffed. "It was me asking you for Best Jeanist!"

"B-Best Jeanist?"

"Because he's best dressed~"

Twice sang out, while his hands ran over his head again and again.

Chitose gave a curious stare, while Himiko's mouth curled upwards.

Rensuke looked quite pleased with what was happening, turning to Geten.

"Then finally Geten-san, you're going to be in charge of protection of any of the people within our group. Since your Quirk is a heavy hitter type, it's probably one of the strongest in our current group."

"Then leave it to me, I can use my Quirk quite effectively."

"Splendid, then here's your assignments." Rensuke took out a few folders, and handed them to their respective groups. "I've got this Sports Festival quite soon, so I'll be preparing for that, I'll leave these tasks in your capable hands. For now, we'll concentrate on smaller assignments which will benefit us in the long run, before going for something more."

[Yes!]

They all replied with a strong voice.

Rensuke did feel good inside of his chest that this was happening.

Seeing them all working together did bring a smile to his face.

But then as he was looking at his group, his phone began to ring, so he quickly went to it, and saw that it was Dabi's phone.

"Hello, Dabi, something on your mind?"

Rensuke answered like that, while Chitose glanced to Himiko.

"Who's Dabi?"

"A potential member. He's got a hot Quirk."

She didn't get that, though Himiko found it rather amusing.

[Yeah, I want to meet up with you.]

"Haha, alright then, send me the location and I'll be there."

[Right.]

With that, Dabi hung up, with Himiko giving a questioning look.

"What's going on?"

"Dabi wishes to meet, don't know what for. I guess I'll be going to meet up with him soon."

"Do you wish for me to come?"

Geten asked, Rensuke wondered a little bit why she seemed eager.

But in the end, he shook his head.

"I can handle this one, thanks anyway Geten-san."

Geten just began nodding slowly, and accepted it while Rensuke smiled softly.

* * *

Once getting the location, Rensuke, dressed up to hide his appearance, went to go and meet up with Dabi once more.

Meeting in a location that was quiet, and held a small amount of people around, Rensuke noticed Dabi hanging in the background, so he pulled forward.

"What a colorful place this is."

Rensuke began, as Dabi let out a small breath.

"Perhaps it is. Though people like me can't be choosers."

Rensuke let out a small laugh.

"I suppose you're right. So, tell me, what did you call me for?"

"I was curious about what happened at Shoowayasha, I thought it might have been you guys doing something."

Rensuke cocked his head left.

"Perhaps it was."

"I thought that might be the case, you caused a good deal of destruction then. I also heard that there wasn't any evidence, you must be quite skilled to pull that off."

"Resourceful, more than anything. So, is that the reason you called me here?"

"No, I've been thinking about something recently. Have you heard of a man called Stain?"

"Stain...yes, I believe he's the Hero Killer, right?"

Dabi nodded.

"I've been hearing some information about him from the news, and his killing of Hero's, it seems to be because he believes the current Hero System isn't working well, and produces Hero's that are selfish. I'd have to agree with his mentality on the matter, Hero's can be selfish."

Rensuke raised a curious brow.

"Stain's judgement's, can be harsh from what I've heard. It depends on the person however. Did you come to talk about Stain?"

"Do you know him? I'd like to meet him and see for myself if his ideals are worthy?"

Rensuke wondered about Stain, and what little he had heard from him, seemed to be someone that Dabi would be interested in.

"I've never met the man myself, though I have been thinking about his methods in the past, and I can't be sure that I agree. Killing people because they're selfish, I always think educating them is better than just outright killing them. What is that going to solve?"

"Heh, it would solve a few things. Killing people that are only out for themselves."

Rensuke pursed his lips at what Dabi said.

"Well, since I don't know him, I guess that means I can't be helpful this time. If I ever meet him, I'll let you know."

Dabi held back a small laugh.

"That sounds good enough to me for now. So, what are you working on?"

"Sorry, since you're not officially apart of my group, I can't divulge any information about what's currently going on. If you want to join however, then I'd be more than happy to share with you about what I'm currently up to."

Dabi huffed, folding his arms.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Rensuke replied with a cheerful voice.

Dabi shook his head.

"At least tell me if you succeeded in your mission at Shoowayasha."

Rensuke hid his smile under the mask he wore.

"Yes, I believe that I did. Though you seem to be quite intrigued by my recent actions. Can I ask, why do you even care? You haven't joined my group, you provoked a member of my group last time. Are you thinking about joining my group? Or are you just being inquisitive for the sake of it? Perhaps, you're growing to like the idea of my group more and more. It must be lonely, being on your own."

"Who says I'm on my own?"

Dabi became a little defensive, though Rensuke became more intrigued than anything else.

"I'm only going off what I've seen and heard about you. You don't interact with anyone else, you always sit in an isolated area when you are in a public place."

"My appearance tends to draw in attention, that's all."

Dabi replied as a small blue flame came from his fingertip.

Rensuke gave it a curious look, before chuckling.

"Maybe so. Though I think that you're more interested in joining than you realize. You keep contacting me, if you couldn't stand the idea of being beside me in my group, then you'd not bother, am I right?"

"If you're one thing, it's perceptive. So, show me what's began the mask."

Dabi attempted to grab the mask, only for Rensuke to bat his hand away instead.

"Sorry, can't do that."

"Why? Are you well known?"

"Not really, it's probably for the same reason you tend to hide details about yourself from others."

Dabi let out a small laugh.

"Then if you're not going to show me, or tell me, then I'm going to have something to drink."

Rensuke glanced around the area, with the many different types of people in said area.

"You definitely have interesting tastes when it comes to meeting places."

Dabi withheld a small laugh, but deep inside...he did feel as if he was becoming more intrigued.

He didn't know if it was to the extent that Rensuke had said, but he was interested to see what was going to happen next.

* * *

A few days later, Rensuke was stood before Izumi who was attempting to use her powers in a new and different way. She was able to use it in her fingers, and she could also use it in her legs, and now she was beginning to spread the power slowly through different parts of the body.

"Haaaah!"

Izumi shot up into the air, and placed her foot onto a nearby wall, where she pushed off said wall, and then bounced towards another wall, where she used her quick feet to kick off that wall, though Rensuke saw that she had cracked said wall, possibly due to her power being unable to be controlled, but she didn't seem to wince, which he thought was a good sign.

She then landed in front of Rensuke, who clapped at the sight before him.

"Well done Izumi-chan, it seems that you're getting a better handle on your power."

Izumi placed a hand over her chest, exhaling and inhaling several times.

"Yes...I thought it would be best if I tried it like this."

"Can you use that new found power to fight Izumi-chan?"

Izumi scratched the back of her head.

"I'm not sure, I'm trying to move faster first of all. I've seen other members of the class who can bounce between different places, and are able to increase their speed. If I'm going to be able to fight them...then I also have to fight strong and become faster..."

Rensuke showed his smile.

He truly did like how she was trying to improve herself.

Yet she also knew the realistic way of how she wouldn't be able to use the full power of her Quirk.

Rensuke placed his hand out, and summoned a good deal of water.

"Then how about I help you? Dodge these attacks, and I'll slowly increase the speed. Being able to move fast is good, but if you can't react to the powers that are coming for you, then Kacchan or someone else might be able to overcome you."

"Y-Yes, maybe you're right. If you'd help me, then I'd be very grateful!"

Rensuke chortled, and thrust his fingers forward, shooting off several bullets of water that Izumi began to dodge. Channelling a small amount of power within her legs, she bounced left, then flipped backwards to avoid several bullets of water.

Then Izumi noticed a wall of water was beginning to form behind her, stopping her from moving backwards as several bullets of water were coming for her body.

"N-No!"

Izumi rushed forward and ducked one bullet, then she quickly raised her leg into an axe swing, bringing it down as the several bullets of water attempted to hit her, she destroyed them with the power of her foot breaking them out of existence.

Rensuke showed a light smile, as he placed his hand out, gathering more and more water into the palm of his hand, allowing it to swirl and condense into a hardened sphere, surprising Izumi who raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"R-Ren-kun, what are you doing?"

"You'll also have to sometimes take on attacks like this Izumi-chan. Using it through one body part is fine, but if you can channel it through your entire body at a time, then you'd be able to fight at a better way."

"Y-Yes!"

Rensuke shot off the water sphere for Izumi who jumped upwards to avoid, but Rensuke then split off the spheres of water into several different ways, allowing them to shoot up into the air and came at her from different locations, surrounding her body that was in the air.

Izumi looked at them all spinning around her, and attacking her from the left, right, front, and back as well.

She was surrounded by the water attacks, and she knew that she was going to be in a situation she couldn't escape if she was going to be hit by all of them.

"Concentrate Izumi-chan, you've got a way to get out of this kind of attack."

Izumi didn't know what Rensuke was talking about.

What could she do if she was going to be attacked from all sides…

But she wasn't being attacked from all sides.

From down below, she wasn't being attacked, so she placed her finger upwards, and placed her power into her fingers. Though it was small, she managed to flick, and released a small amount of air pressure that pushed Izumi's body downwards enough to avoid the barrage of water, without breaking her fingers.

Rensuke nodded slowly, as she landed on the ground.

"See? You can use your Quirk in different ways. Even if a little bit right now, you can use the air to propel you around, like All Might does. You might not have the incredible power All Might has right now...rather, you can't use the incredible power to its full potential, but One For All boosts your physical stats, so if you keep training your body, you'll be able to eventually use all of the power, and use it in unique ways since you're quite smart."

Izumi let out a small breath as Rensuke continued to smile.

"Thank you Ren-kun, you're a big help to me I don't think I'd be able to do it without you."

She said it with a kind smile, as Rensuke moved closer to the young girl.

His hand gently stroked her face, her cheeks began to heat up at the feelings of his hand on her face.

"Don't worry Izumi-chan, you can do this. Just remember to keep yourself calm and not let the power overtake you."

Izumi's face continued to turn red, before she leaned up and captured his lips with her own.

Slightly surprised by the sudden kiss, he then pulled forward, and kissed her deeply. Izumi's shy arms wrapped around the young man's body, and ended up hugging him tightly.

Once the kiss finished, Rensuke offered a kind smile for the young woman and then petted the back of her head.

Izumi felt content for the moment, and was glad that she could embrace Rensuke like this.

* * *

Finally, after two weeks, the day had arrived. The others stood or sat, or what have you, all decked out in their gym clothes. Rensuke himself looked towards Yuki, who he had brought to watch the sports festival, after she had insisted several times, with her eyes looking towards Rensuke happily, and healthily.

It seemed that she had some colour in her cheeks that day.

But he also noticed that she seemed to be focused on something as well.

Mineta, seeing Yuki's cute appearance, began developing a perverted look.

"Well, hello there pretty-" Rensuke quickly blasted water at him. "Gwaaaaaaah!"

Mineta hit the wall, and shook the room, causing most to wince at the sight before them.

"Wow, it seems that Rensuke-chan doesn't allow boys near Yuki-chan ribbit."

Tsuyu noted, as Katsuki laughed at the sight.

"Good, perv deserves everything that happened to him. Even if he is blasted into a wall like that."

Izumi looked towards Mineta, seeing that he was twitching on the ground, and looked sickly. She also saw that he was shaking when looking towards Rensuke, who just coldly stared right back at the smaller boy.

Yuki glanced at the boy hit into the wall, and then turned towards Rensuke's form.

"Big brother, it's going to be amazing, isn't it?"

Rensuke smiled softly, nodding his head.

"Yeah, it's going to be quite interesting to do huh. This Sports Festival..."

"Yes, it surely would be. I'll be cheering louder, and stronger than anyone else big brother! So, make sure that you win, okay!"

Rensuke showed a strong smile on his face.

"Definitely, I'll do my best to win."

She let out a small laugh of happiness, something that seemed to be infectious with the others that were around.

Despite her being cheerful, Rensuke knew that she probably also wished to do something like this. If he could help her with that, then he would. Though right now, all he could do was make sure that he could improve her life, and if him winning the Sports Festival made her happy, then that's what he was going to do.

Yuki then turned to Izumi, Katsuki, Ochaco, Momo, Tsuyu, and Kirishima.

"So, you're the girls that have a thing for my brother?"

A slightly mischievous grin appeared on her face, as they developed a wide mouthed look.

[W-WHAT?!]

Yuki giggled, pointing at each of them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll be able to come to some sort of agreement or something."

Rensuke glanced at the young girl, shaking his head slowly, and continued thinking about the Sports Festival.

As he was thinking about the fights that was to come up along with the people in the class, Shoto suddenly stood up, and faced Rensuke seriously.

"Perhaps this isn't the right time to say it, but I will anyway. The fight that we had during the training we had with All Might, that was a prelude to the fight that we'll be having during the Sports Festival. So I expect you to survive until the time that we meet in the ring."

Hearing what Shoto said, Rensuke wore surprise on his face.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. During our first fight, I saw the power that you have, and I have been training harder, and harder. This time, I'll freeze your water before it can get close to me, and I'll make sure that it wont be able to be used against me somehow. I've been training to freeze faster, so your water wouldn't be able to touch me."

Rensuke listened deeply to what she was saying.

He understood quite well.

Because of their first fight still weighed on her mind, she wished to see if she could overcome him, or vice versa, when in a fight that no one could interrupt.

He also thought about the fact that since the USJ incident, she had been usually distant.

He thought that it was due to how he saved her, that she had to be saved. He knew she was a proud person so that might have been a wound to her pride, or perhaps the fact that Rensuke had become hurt because of that attack, he didn't know which was true, or if both were true.

"It's quite harsh, Todoroki-san...I-I mean, we're only doing a friendly competition..."

Izumi tried to reason, but Shoto didn't seem to give up on what she wished to do.

"I also wish to fight you, Izumi Midoriya."

Katsuki felt slightly triggered by that.

It seemed that Shoto wished to fight Rensuke and Izumi, but not her.

"Oi Icy Hot! Are you not taking me into consideration?!"

"I, wouldn't mind fighting against you either. It just depends on what happens during the events of the Sports Festival."

Katsuki huffed, as Rensuke showed a strong smile on his face.

"I don't mind if that's the case. If you wish to have a rematch, I guess that we'll both have to do our best until that point. Lets see if your ice and fire, or my water, is able to overcome the other and stand at the top."

Upon hearing what he said, Shoto also seemed to be surprised.

He didn't even seem to be worrying.

It was like he was going to enjoy the challenge itself.

"You aren't offended or anything that I'm attempting to fight against you?"

Rensuke hummed as he thought about it, ultimately shaking his head side to side.

"Not really, I can understand that you wish to fight. During the fight within the USJ, I saw that you weren't satisfied about it. So I don't mind about that. If you wish to fight and get your feelings out, then please do that. Though I hope to see both your fire, and ice sides being shown during the fight itself."

Rensuke's words surprised Shoto who didn't know what to say as a result.

She stayed silent for a few moments, before Yuki cuts into the conversation.

"I'm not really sure what you're all saying, but I can see that you are speaking seriously. So why are you being serious? It's only a few games, you should be happy, and have some friendly competition."

Shoto glanced at Yuki, who smiled while putting her hands together across her chest, moving up and down.

"I...I see. Yes, perhaps you're right."

"Right! You should just try your best!"

Yuki rejoiced, with Mina clapping her hands together.

"Awwww, I love her already! She's so cute~"

Mina grinned, Yuki paused, and tilted her head towards Mina.

She then walked closer to Yuki.

"So, Yuki-chan, what is your Quirk? Is it like Rensuke-kun's?"

Yuki turned towards her with a kind smile.

"Actually, my Quirk is..."

Just before she could answer, there was a knock at the door.

Everyone stopped as Momo opened it, revealing Neito to be stood there, who gives a condescending look into the room, then his eyes focus on Rensuke himself.

"So we meet again, do we rival?"

"Well, you came here, so it seemed like you wished to meet again."

Neito puffs out his cheeks, pointing his finger forward.

"I had to come and wish you luck, because Class 1B are going to be coming out on-"

"Top?"

Rensuke cut to the thick of things, while Yuki curiously looked on.

"Hmph! I'm here to wish you luck because you're going to need it!"

Neito's words were supposed to be cutting, but Rensuke didn't seem to mind all that much.

"Well, if that's the case, then I also wish you good luck, good sportsmanship and all."

Neito wore surprise on his face, before folding his arms.

"We don't need it, because we're superior to Class 1A anyway hahahahahahahahaha!"

He laughed manically, with Yuki cocking her head.

"That's kind of rude."

"Don't worry Yuki, this is just this guys habit, don't take it to the heart."

Yuki shrugged at what Rensuke said as Neito continued to laugh.

"This damn guy is so annoying..." Katsuki lets out a sigh, then pushes Mineta forward. "There you go, have him, he's an offering for you. Do whatever you want with him, just leave us the hell alone."

"W-Wait!"

Mineta cried, but Katsuki forced Mineta into Neito's arms, and then slammed the door shut, causing most to wince, besides Rensuke and Yuki, who both mutter "Huh..." in a wondering way, while Mineta cried from the other side of the door.

"Kacchan! You can't do that!"

Izumi yelled, but Katsuki turns back towards her.

"Why can't I? Can't we all agree that Mineta can be annoying as hell? Along with that blonde haired idiot as well. We don't have to stand here, and listen to this guy, we can do whatever it is that we want to do! Come on, we've got a Sports Festival to win...well, one of us anyway. And I don't intend to lose."

"N-Neither do I Kacchan."

Izumi said it while putting her hands together sharply.

Katsuki flared her eyes, while Rensuke smiled softly.

"If that's the case, then I'll be trying my hardest as well."

"Ooh! Me too!"

Ochaco said happily, Yuki thrusting her hand to the sky.

"I hope that my brother wins!"

"Hahahaha! Now that's the talk!" Kirishima grinned out. "We should all aim for a success!"

"Success...yes, we should do that ribbit."

Tsuyu added, as the other members of the class continued getting rallied up once more.

Rensuke was worried for Yuki's safety.

He knew that she'd be placing herself into a dangerous situation.

But this time, he knew that she wouldn't stop even if he had tried to stop her.

All he could do now was support her, if this was her dream.

He might not have to like it, since he didn't want her to put any strain on her body...but ultimately, it was her choice, and if this was her choice, then he'd have to do his best in making sure that she was able to do her best, and he himself, also was going to do his best in the matches ahead.

* * *

**End chapter!**

**So this was a bit of a relaxing chapter before entering the Sports Festival!**

**The students are speaking about what happened with Rensuke fighting among other things of that nature. Chitose and Himiko also are...attempting to get along with one another, but it seems to be quite difficult for them to do that. Rensuke seemed to learn a bit more about Shinso also.**

**Rensuke went to go and save Chitose who felt like she had to prove herself after what Himiko had said, and seeing some of the fruits of both Ochaco, and Izumi's training that they had do, and we'll be seeing more that in the future!**

**Now with the others, he's going to be doing the Sports Festival, so we'll be seeing Rensuke showing some new moves throughout it! **

**Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

**Rensuke; Izumi, Katsuki (fem), Ochaco, Himiko, Shoto (fem), Momo, Tsuyu, Hana, Itsuka, Kirishima (fem), Mina.**


End file.
